BLACK: The unexpected present
by Nicole Black
Summary: From the begining of OotP Sirius's life has had its highs and lows in Grimmauld place, now as Harry and the others prepare for their sixth year at Hogwarts, they must also face Sirius's recapture at the hands of Lucius and his impending fate at Azkaban
1. Black: the unexpected present

BLACK!

(Disclaimer: I own nothing that is HP they all belong to JK Rowling, her brilliant writing and characters.)

(The story begins at the start of Harry's fifth year.)

**Chapter One. ~The unexpected Present. ~**

A more than welcome light summer rain began to fall, cooling, if only slightly another uncomfortable steamy night. Nearing midnight, most residents of little Whinging Surrey had long since retired to bed for the night, but at number 4 Privet Drive, a dim light was still visible from the second floor window. Harry Potter laid on his bed awaiting the stroke of midnight, a piece of parchment held tightly in his grasp.

Midnight!

"Happy Birthday", he softly uttered to himself in the silence of his room. On his old desk sat a handful of birthday cards. One each from his best friends Ron and Hermione, another a hand made card from Hagrid, also one from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley , and most surprisingly was one from his Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, along with a note which Harry now held in his hand.

Harry got up off his bed and looked out his barred window, into the darkened back-garden. His thoughts trying decipher Dumbledore's obscure message.

i Expect an unexpected present/i

Glancing over the short note again he quickly surmised that surely Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mean it as a warning.

A familiar creaking of the stairs drew Harry's attention away from the note, he was used to the stair, just outside his bedroom door, creaking as his Aunt , uncle and cousin Dudley made their way down stairs, but this was none of them , he could still hear uncle Vernon and Dudley snoring loudly.

Harry reached over grabbing his wand and turning off his lamp, his room lit up as a bright flash appeared through the key hole. He stood ready with his wand pointed towards the door as it slowly opened. In the darkness all he could make out was a shadowy figure as it entered his room.

"Harry?" a soft woman's voice whispered.

"Harry Potter?" she uttered again before lifting her wand and lighting the sparse bedroom.

"Who are you?" Harry hesitantly questioned, as he looked over to the woman, her face obscured by the hood of her dark robe.

"It's alright Harry, I'm not here to harm you" she tried to reassure him as she lowered her wand and sat down on the edge of his messy bed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again, this time more firmly, still covering her with his wand.

"I'm Jessica, Jessica Black" She softly answered, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the other occupants of the house. "I'm Sirius's wife, Harry".

"Sirius, is he alright? Is he here?" he said louder than he meant to.

Jessica raised her hand trying to quiet Harry, "Shh, we don't want to wake Petunia or that awful Vernon", she whispered, "But yes, Sirius is alright, I'm here to take you to him, but we need to move quickly and quietly".

Jessica moved off the bed as Harry feeling some what more secure put his wand away and bent down pulling out his trunk, with a flick of her wand, Harry's clothes flew out of his wardrobe and drawers, circling the room before neatly dropping into the opened trunk.

Jessica turned to see Harry pulling up several small floor boards. "What are you doing Harry?" she asked.

"If I don't hide my school things or anything magical Aunt Petunia will throw them out", Harry said as he pulled out his book's quills and ink's.

"Where is your invisibility Cloak" she questioned as she glanced around the room, not sighting it anywhere.

"It's in their room" Harry said raising his eyebrow, "They don't trust me with it".

"Which room is it?" Jessica asked as she moved over towards the door.

Harry pointed to the room across from his, "It's in the trunk at the end of their bed".

"Alright you get changed while I go and get it". She said hurrying from the room.

Jessica crept into Petunia and Vernon's room , at the end of the bed was a large timber trunk with a lock on it , Jessica pulled out her wand, peering over the end of the bed she popped open the lock , catching it in her hand before it hit the floor.

The lid creaked slightly as she lifted open the heavy lid, Harry pulled his jumper over his head as he stood in the corridor watching on nervously as Jessica tried to quietly locate his cloak. Vernon muttered as he rolled over in the large bed, Jessica stopped, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked over cautiously, to see that Vernon hadn't awoken.

Feeling her way around the bottom of the trunk, she recognized the soft silky material in her grasp, with a gentle tug, she lifted out Harry's invisibility, both of them heaving a sigh of relief.

Silently closing the lid, she made her way out to Harry in the corridor; another flick of her wand saw Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage lift off the floor floating effortlessly towards the stairs.

Quietly they made there way down the stairs and out the door into the dark deserted street, "Put the cloak on," Jessica requested as she loosely held onto the trunk and Hedwig's cage as they floated alongside her.

Down the end of Privet drive Harry could see a well-known large black shaggy dog , as they got nearer the dog started wagging it long scrappy tail as it ran up the road towards them to them, Harry bent down lifting his cloak he hugged the dog in a friendly embrace.

"Ahem" Jessica looked down at the odd sight of a dog held by a half visible person. Harry quickly covered up and stood, uttering a 'sorry'.

"That's alright Harry" she said before turning on the disobedient dog, "I thought I told you to wait at home!", Jessica scolded, as she continued walking down along the street.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they turned out of Privet drive.

"It's not far, to our house".

Harry watched as Jessica walked a few paces ahead of him, to his stunned amazement she turned into a street he knew well.

"You live in Magnolia crescent?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, actually we live right next to Arabella Figg" she said, "I'm sure you know Arabella".

Jessica stopped in front of a large two story house with several trees scattered around the front yard.

"Welcome to your new home, well for the next couple of weeks anyway", she proudly announced.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked up at the very normal house, a sense of relief filled; he was out of the Dursleys for another year at least, even if it was only a few streets away.

Opening the door ,Jessica ushered Harry inside, quickly followed by the dog, the first thing he noticed was how warm and inviting the place felt, not stuffy or exceedingly tidy, like his Aunt and Uncles.

"You go into the kitchen Harry and help yourself to something to eat and drink, I'm sure Sirius will show you the way", Jessica said as she followed Harry's things up the staircase.

Harry stood back watching as the dog grew larger and larger, constantly changing colour and shape till his familiar godfather stood smirking back at him.

Sirius pushed his long shaggy black hair out of his face "You've grown since the last time I seen you Harry", he remarked as he put his hand around Harry's shoulder, leading him into what Harry considered, a modern Muggle kitchen, not exactly what he expected from Sirius.

Harry looked on as Sirius pulled a plate out of the cupboard, and then went over to the fridge loading it up with a variety food.

"I hadn't heard from you in so long, that I was starting to worry that something had happened", said Harry, as Sirius handed him the laden plate, them both walking over to a long glass table in the small dining room.

"Yeh, sorry about that Harry, I've been busy keeping out of the Ministries way and helping Remus to warn people about Voldemort's return, well the ones that would trust us anyway", Sirius said with slightly shrugging his shoulders as he relaxed back into the chair.

Glancing into the lounge room, he watched as Jessica walked in from upstairs, for the first time Harry could clearly see the woman who had crept into his room.

She appeared shorter to Harry than he had first thought she was, with long wavy brown hair, she walked over towards them wearing a tatty old pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt which revealed her slight build, her smile warm and welcoming as Harry smile back at her.

"Would you like a drink Harry?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes please", he said as he continued to watch her walk into the kitchen. She was so unlike a witch, he thought to himself, no old out dated clothes or crested hats, even her mannerisms gave no hint of who she really was.

Coming back over to the table she handed him a can of coke, then moved over standing next to where Sirius was comfortably sitting, he put his arm around her waist.

"How is it that you never told me you had a wife?" Harry suddenly asked.

Sirius looked up at Jessica and smiled pulling her down onto his lap, "Well that's sort of a long story and one that I really haven't had a chance, before now to tell you", Sirius tried to explain, "Things being the way they are at the moment we really don't get time to see much of each other".

To Harry this was a whole new side of Sirius, that he had never seen before, and one he was keen to know more about.

"Alright, well when they dragged me off to Azkaban, assuming that I had killed Peter and betrayed your parents, many in the Ministry believed that Jess was in on it and had also sold Lily and James out to Voldermort".

"Many in the wizard community also believed this to be the case, when Jess came to see me in Azkaban I told her to take Nicole and go into hiding and never to come and see me again". "You have to understand Harry, the Ministry was on a 'witch hunt' so to speak, throwing anyone that they thought had colluded with Voldemort into Azkaban, without even so much as a hearing, so that was the last time I had seen them".

Sirius stopped as Jessica got up and went out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea for Sirius and herself. Smiling to himself, Sirius watched her as she move around the kitchen, then turned his attentions back to Harry again, "All I ever knew was that they had moved up north somewhere".

"Who is Nicole?" Harry questioned, with a slight puzzling frown.

Sirius laughed rubbing his chin as he looked at Harry, "Ah that's something else I neglected to tell you, I also have a daughter", he said proudly, but slightly embarrassed that he had neglected to tell Harry any of this.

"You have met her before Harry, but I doubt that you'd remember, as you were only just over one year old", Jessica said as she handed Sirius his cup of tea.

Placing her cup down on a placemat Jessica went back upstairs, Harry could hear her talking as she came back down the stairs. He watched as she walked back through the lounge room with her daughter, Harry courteously stood up as Sirius introduced him to their daughter, Nicole.

"It's nice to finally meet you", she said as she shook Harry's hand, "Mum and dad have told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you".

Harry smiled as he looked at her, so much like her mother, warm blue eyes, a slender figure and a warm contagious smile.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too, but I feel at a slight disadvantage", Harry said as he looked over to Sirius, "Tonight was the first time I found out that Sirius had a wife and daughter".

Nicole frowned at her father, "Yeah that would be right, dad always leaves out the important parts of the story". She teasingly joked.

Everyone settled themselves down at the table as Sirius continued his story to Harry.

" When I escaped from Azkaban, I made my way here to Arabella's, that was the night you seen me, I knew it was you from moment I laid eyes on you and I would have grabbed you right there and then if that damn knight bus hadn't come along".

Harry looked somewhat baffled. "But what does Arabella Figg have to do with it?" He asked.

"Besides Jess, Arabella was the only other person who knew I wasn't Lily and James's final secret keeper and more importantly believed in my innocence; she realized that Peter had set me up, so I came to her knowing I could trust her".

Pausing for a moment, he glanced over to Jessica.

" When I made it to Arabella's that night, she was acting very odd, well more bizarre than is normal for Arabella, she made me sit down as she ran out of the house, at first I thought she was going to give me up to the Ministry, but when she came back she had this huge grin on her face, standing behind her was Jess, I couldn't believe my eyes, for 12 years I had lived with the regret of telling her not to come and see me again ".

Breaking off from his story again, he looked at Jessica as she smiled at him, taking his hand in hers.

"I didn't get the chance to see Nicole that night, what with Dementors and Ministry after me, I couldn't risk staying there too long, so that's when I headed for Hogwarts and took up residence, as you now know, at the shrieking shack", Sirius said as glanced down at his watch.

"Look, there's some things that you need to understand but it's getting late, so I think we should leave the rest until morning".

Jessica cleared away Harry's empty plate and drink as they said their 'goodnights', then Nicole showed Harry to his room up stairs.

"Here you go Harry, this is your room", she turned the light on for him, he walked in looking over the large deep blue room with two single beds and a more than generous desk under the opened window, Hedwig's cage stood empty on a stand near the window.

Harry said "goodnight" to Nicole as she closed the door to his room, he changed his clothes and lay down on his freshly made up bed, placing his glasses on his bedside cupboard, he whispered to himself, "Please don't let me be dreaming", before he closed his eyes.

(End)

R&R.

Nik


	2. Black: Heir's & muggles

(Disclaimer: J. owns all HP)

Chapter 2 **** Heirs and Muggles**  
**  
Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, as he felt the morning sun already warming the room, he leaned over grabbing his glasses, from the bedside cupboard and put them on, smiling broadly to himself as he looked around his newly acquired room.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers and gave Harry a disgruntled squawk for disturbing her, as he clambered out of bed. He quietly pulled the cover down over her cage, to let her sleep, then quickly dressed and headed downstairs.

Down in the kitchen, Sirius leaned against the bench, eating a slice of marmalade toast as he observed Jessica rushing around.

"I just don't understand, why you keep doing this when there's no need to", he said to her as she washed up her coffee cup.

Jessica gave him a look of annoyance as she wiped her hands, before slipping on her shoes.

"Must we have this same argument every time you are here?" she tiredly asked, as she spotted Harry coming into the sitting room.

"No, we don't have to", Sirius said as he walked over to her, running his hand across her cheek, brushing the hair back from her face, " I just want you, to be you, not something your not".

"Look, we can talk about this later" she said as she gently kissed his lips, "I'm already running late", she picked up her handbag and keys and smiled at Harry as he stood near Nicole watching them.

"Harry, Sirius will get you some breakfast, I've got to go", Jessica said, quickly kissing both Nicole and Harry on the forehead before heading to the door that led to the garage.

Harry glanced over to Sirius as they heard the sound of a car start up and drive off down the street.

"Now", said Sirius, slightly more up beat, than he had been with Jessica. "What would you like for breakfast?".

Nicole apprehensively cleared her throat loudly, as she looked over to Harry. "To be on the safe side, I'd stick with cereal, that is of course unless you like every thing burnt to charcoal", she said smiling knowingly.

"Ah, I think I'll just have some cereal" Harry wisely said to Sirius.

"Smart move", Nicole whispered, as she got up taking her plate over to the sink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius leaned back in the dining room chair, watching Harry finish off his breakfast; Harry looked up at Sirius as a thousand and one unanswered questions, seemed to fill his mind.

"Out with it", Sirius said noting the look on Harry's face.

"Sorry", Harry questioned, frowning at him.

"Your father used to get that exact same look, on his face when something was on  
his mind" Sirius explained.

"I'm just curious as to why you came and got me last night. Not that I'm complaining or anything I just wondered if it has something to do with…. Voldemort".

Sirius looked at Harry as he thought momentarily about the best way in which to answer his question.

"I have always wanted you to be with us and you know that, but Professor Dumbledore always thought it safer for you to be at the Dursleys and in a way I understood why" Sirius said hesitantly.

"But with all that has transpired during and after the Tri-wizard cup and Fudges refusal to recognize that Voldemort has returned, Professor Dumbledore now believes that the Ministry knowing where you are is not such a good idea at this time, I think that he is now weary of whom he can trust in the Ministry" he explained.

"But why now, I mean why didn't he do it a couple of weeks ago?", asked Harry.

"He....he was waiting for me to return from seeing Remus Lupin" Sirius said with another slight hesitation in his voice. Harry sensing he wasn't being told everything.

Just then Nicole came bounding down the stairs after having a shower, "I'm going to Arabella's now ", she briskly informed her father, as she reached for the front door handle.

"Hang on a minute, I want you to come and sit down here while I tell Harry about what we discussed the other night", called Sirius.

Nicole looked over to her father and Harry giving a sigh of frustration," Do we really have to go through that whole Darth Vader story again? You've already told me this story at least five times".

Harry frowned at her as she grudgingly sat down next to him," Darth Vader?" He questioned, he knew who Darth Vader was, not that he was ever allowed to go to the movies with his cousin Dudley, and not that he ever wanted to, but what did this have to do with him.

"Yes that's what she calls Voldemort, although I don't know who the hell this Darth Vader is", Sirius said looking none too impressed by her comments or attitude, as he rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"Yeh well dad, I know this story off by heart, you've told me that many times", she said as Harry glanced at her.

"Mum and I are the Heir's to some Princess Ravenclaw or whoever" she said tiredly, "This Darth Vader guy, has it in for us because of something that happened about a 1000 years to his great, great, great, great grandfather, some Slytherin dude or whatever his name is, and now he wants to wipe out all these heirs and Muggle born's".

Harry looked across to Sirius who was now glaring irately at his daughter.

Nicole flicked her hand towards Harry, as she continued, unperturbed by her fathers look," Like Harry, some Susan and Amelia Bones and mum and I, just so he can become some super powered wizard………So you see, I know what you are talking about, I know the story and I am sure you don't need me here to tell Harry, so can I please go now, I really need to practice my potions and spells, I've only got a few weeks until I start at Hogwarts remember", Nicole pleaded to her father, as Harry sat there speechless as he tried to take in everything she had just blurted out.

Sirius was livid, "This is not some Muggle fairy tale you know, this is extremely serious, a lot of decent, innocent people have died already, because of Voldemort including your grandparents and Harry's parents", he said as he stood up and grabbed Nicole by the arm, hindering her as she headed for the front door. Pulling away from him, she turned looking back at him as tears filled her eyes.

"You have no idea", she hollered at her father. "I grew up believing that witches and wizard were fairytales and then to suddenly, one day, I find out that my mother is a witch and my father's a wizard, that was put into some, god damn prison, for something he didn't do, and then you turn up after twelve years….. Twelve years, and start telling me about this,… this man that wants us all dead ... turning my life upside down, sending me off to some wizard school for my own protection" Nicole stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she released everything she had wanted to say for a long time.

Sirius grabbed her, pulling her over to him, he held her tight in his arms as she continued to sob.

"I'm scared dad, I've lived all my life as a normal person and now I'm about to go into this whole new world, that I don't understand and I'm trying to deal with it in my own way, I'm sorry I never meant to upset you, but please, try and understand how hard it is for me", she wept.

Sirius lifted her face to look at him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry too, I never meant to frighten you, I don't want anything to happen to you and I'll do anything to protect you, your mother and Harry ", he then kissed her forehead," You had better go over to Arabella's she'll be waiting for you".

She smiled softly to her father, but wondered in the back of her mind if he really understood how hard this was all becoming for her.

Sirius sat himself back down at the table. Harry could clearly see the anguish and frustration in Sirius's appearance, as he groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry about that" he apologized.

"It's all right" Harry said quietly, "But what did she mean, when she said that Voldemort wants to wipe out all the heirs like me and Susan bones," Harry asked.

"Harry there was a reason Voldemort wanted James and you dead, you see if he gets rid of the heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor then he will become the most powerful wizard ever and there will be no way of stopping him, you see Harry it's like this; Jess and Nicole are the only direct blood heirs of Rowena Ravenclaw left, Susan Bones and her aunt Amelia are the only heirs of Helga Hufflepuff and you, Harry, are the only living heir of Godric Gryffindor left, that is why it is so important to protect all of you".

Sirius sat back and watched Harry's reaction as he tried to comprehend what he had just been told.

"So, Voldemort was never after my mother" Harry said as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Sirius shook his head, "Lily was never his direct target, she died protecting you".

Harry ran his hand though his messy black hair and looked at Sirius in disbelief, "I'm the heir of Gryffindor but I don't-."

"James was, and so was his father and your great grandmother, Harry, the same as it is for Nicole, her mother and Jess's mother, and so it goes down the line, right back to Ravenclaw and in your case Godric Gryffindor". "That's why Nicole will be going to Hogwarts with you this year, so as Albus can protect her, we know that while she's at Hogwarts she is relatively safe".

"Why is then, that she didn't start at Hogwarts when she turned eleven, like any other witch?" Harry asked.

Sirius took a long deep breath, as he contemplated the current frustrations in his life.

"She should have, but Jess refused to send her, you see when Voldemort killed your parents and they sent me to Azkaban that was a very hard time for Jess, in the space of twenty four hours, she had lost her….. best friends and I was in prison, no one would help her and when I told her not to come and see me again, well she felt her life had totally fallen apart."

"The wizarding community shunned her, for what they thought had happened, so she took Nicole and moved to Aberdeen and turned her back on who she really was; She started her life over as a Muggle and that's how she raised Nicole, even now she lives like a Muggle" Sirius said looking around the room.

"When she came to get you last night, that was the first time she had used her power's in well over ten year's, and where is she right now, at her damn Muggle job" .Sirius snapped, to himself rather than at Harry as the frustration started to build to him.

"Why don't you go up and have a shower, it'll give you a chance to think about everything we've talked about and then if you've got any questions you can ask me before I have to leave tonight okay" He said smiling at Harry.

Harry followed Sirius as he walked across into the hallway, opening a cupboard he pulled out two towels and handed them to Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the sofa, Harry watched television as Nicole went over one of the charms book Arabella had lent her, as Jessica came in the door from the garage carrying several shopping bags and a cake box.

"Did you to have a good morning?", she asked as she walked into the kitchen and plonked her bags down on the bench.

"Yeah it was ok, I went over to Arabella's and they ran me through a couple more new spells, while Harry and dad had their little chat about 'you know who'", Nicole said as she helped her mother unpack the grocery's.

Jessica looked over to Harry as he sat on the lounge. "Are you hungry Harry?".

"Yeh starved", he joked to her as he walked into the kitchen, "Do you need a hand with anything?".

"Well since you mentioned it, you could give me a hand to bring something in from the car", Jessica said with a cheeky grin on her face.

Harry held the door opened for Jessica as she carried in a large box, "Could you grab the other side Harry and help me upstairs with it".

"Yeh sure ", Harry said as he took hold of the other side of the box, Nicole followed them up the stairs, she was curious to see what her mother had brought.

"Which room are we taking it to? ", Harry asked as they got to the top of the stairs.

"I think…. we'll put it in your room, being that, it is your birthday present and all" Jessica said, before calling out to Sirius.

Harry's face lit up as they put the box on the bed, Jessica stood back as Harry started to open the box.

Jessica felt Sirius wrap his arms around her as they all watched Harry pull out the present.

"Wow! A computer" Harry looked over to Jessica and Sirius. "But I can't accept this, it is too much", he said.

"Excuse me you will accept it, your my godson and…..Jess'……..We have a right to spoil you if we want to, and anyway I've got a lot of years to catch up on with you and Nicole", Sirius said hesitating slightly.

"Ok then dad where's my new computer?", Nicole said putting her hands out to her father.

"You my darling will just have to wait, but in the mean time, you can help Harry set up his, while I help your mother get us some lunch". Sirius said taking Jessica's hand.

Most of the afternoon Nicole and Harry fiddled with the computer, while Sirius attempted to help Jessica prepare food in the kitchen, around four thirty Jessica asked Nicole to go with her for a drive into London to pick up something, unbeknown to Harry, Jessica and Nicole had gone to pick up Hermione.

Sirius thought it a good Idea to give Harry a small birthday party with the Weasley's and Hermione, and it would also give Nicole a chance to meet some of Harry's friends. Sirius also had another scheme brewing in his mind; he thought that by having the Weasley's there it might make Jessica a bit more relaxed about using her powers and taking back the life that rightfully belonged to her.

The Weasley's arrived at about five thirty by floo powder in at Arabella's and made their way next door to surprise Harry.

Sirius called out to Harry, to see who was at the door as the doorbell rang, when he opened it, there stood Arabella with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mr and Mrs Weasley, for a long moment Harry just stood there slightly dumb struck.

"Well are you going to ask us in Potter? Or are you just stand there with your mouth opened collecting bugs", said Fred.

"Ah, no come in … but what…What are you all doing here?" Harry asked still in shock at seeing them all standing at the door.

"We're here for your birthday, Harry dear", said Molly cheerfully as she planted a kiss on Harry's cheek.

Sirius came out of the kitchen to greet them; handing Molly, Arthur and Arabella a glass of wine, while Harry took Ron, Ginny, Fred and George upstairs to show them his new computer.

Arthur was like a kid in a toy store as he fiddled with all the Muggle gismos and gadgets Jessica had in her kitchen. Molly sat down on the couch with Sirius and Arabella discussing the problems he was having with Jessica and her refusal to act like the witch she is.

Molly couldn't believe it really, that here she was sitting, talking to Sirius Black when only a couple of months ago, she thought he was the worst wizard on the face of the earth, but thanks to Dumbledore and Harry she, along with others found out the truth about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry and Ron came down stairs to greet Hermione as she arrived with Jessica and Nicole, Harry introduced Ron to Nicole, then they all went back up stairs. Harry introducing Nicole to the Weasley twins, Harry smiled to Ron as he noticed that Fred seemed quite taken with Nicole.

Jessica busied herself in the kitchen, preferring to stay out the conversation Sirius was having in the sitting room, as the doorbell rang once again; she stopped making the salad as she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"What's Jess been up to lately? ".

She felt her heart start to suddenly pound in her chest as she turned around to see Remus Lupin standing behind her, she put her hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, even though Sirius had been in contact with Remus, Jessica hadn't seen him in more than fourteen years.

"What don't I get a hug anymore?", he questioned with a smirk on his face as she just stood there looking disbelievingly at him.

Jessica smiled at him as she walked over hugging him tightly. "Where have you been hiding all this time?", she said as she held him .

"I could ask you the same question, I tried to find you so many times, after Sirius was arrested, but it was like you had dropped off the face of the earth no one knew where you were", Remus said as Jessica stepped back from him.

"Well she did, sort of, drop of the face of the earth", said Sirius, "She gave up her life as a witch and became a Muggle".

Remus scoffed at the suggestion.

"That's right I'm a fully qualified Muggle ", said Jessica proudly as she smiled brashly at Sirius.

**********************************************************************

Out in the back garden, all the kids had a swim in the pool to cool off, as Sirius attempted to cook the barbecue. Nicole kept a keen eye on her father to make sure nothing ended up burnt, while Fred continued to keep an eye on Nicole.

By the end of the night's celebrations, everyone had eaten, drank and talked their way into exhaustion.

When the Weasley's and Arabella had gone home, Nicole showed Hermione to the spare bedroom. Jessica and Remus sat down on the couch talking while Sirius grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Nicole and Harry, then headed down stairs. Remus said his 'goodbye' to Jessica and waited outside for Sirius.

Sirius walked over to her, looking down at her as he brushed the hair back from her face.

"You be careful alright, and if anything happens, that doesn't seem right, you get in contact with us straight away, and take your wand with you everywhere Jess!" he told her as he looked into her eyes.

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her. Jessica held onto him not wanting him to go, she hated it ever time he would leave, but it was too dangerous for him to stay there for too long.

"I'll try and get back in a couple of weeks all right", he said before disappearing out the door.

(A.N. Hey again, hoped you liked this chapter, will post another soon, luv Nik).


	3. Black: Death Eaters & Dementors

(Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to J.K. Rowlings)  
  
Black: Death Eaters and Dementors.  
  
Harry woke the next morning to the noise of Jessica's alarm clock, he looked over to his bedside cupboard and put on his glasses as he sat up, he looked at his clock it was 7.02am, he heard Jessica's foot steps as she went and woke Nicole and Hermione.  
  
He got up greeting her as she opened his door.  
  
" Ah Harry your up already, you might want to go have a shower now cause once those girls get in there you won't get near the bathroom".  
  
Harry grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom as Jesssica went down stairs to start on breakfast.  
  
Hermione stood at the door with her bag as Jessica grabbed her keys, she looked at Nicole and Harry. "Well I guess I'll see you's back at Hogwarts", said Hermione as she gave both Harry and Nicole a hug.  
  
They then headed out the door and over to Arabella's, as Hermione and Jessica got in to the car and headed into London.  
  
Over the next two weeks Nicole and Harry spent their three mornings each week over at Arabella while Jessica was at work, Harry was surprised at how quickly Nicole was picking up on Spells, Charms and Potions from the books Arabella had.  
  
Nicole called out to Arabella who was in the kitchen as she tried to transfigure one of Arabella's cats into a robin.  
  
Arabella came out and looked at her cat Ophelia who was stumbling around the floor trying to flap it's wings, Harry laughed as he watched the thing on the floor covered in feathers and tweeting instead of meowing.  
  
"Oh dear!", Arabella exclaimed as her face went white.  
  
"Just change it back", Harry said looking to Arabella.  
  
"Oh no I.I can't", she said looking flustered.  
  
"But you're a witch", Harry said as Arabella picked up her cat.  
  
"I'm not a witch, I'm a squib", Arabella said now starting to look distressed.  
  
"A squib ?".  
  
Harry stood looking at Arabella for a moment then said . "But you've got all these books and potions and you've been teaching Nicole".  
  
"No these books aren't mine there professor Dumbledore's he gave them to me for Nicole when Jessathena agreed to let Nicole attend Hogwarts",Arabella said as she tried to calm her cat and herself .  
  
"Who ?",Harry asked looking slightly bewildered.  
  
"My mum", said Nicole ,"That's her full name, but don't call her that cause she absolutely hates it".  
  
"So", Harry said looking back to Arabella. "Who's been helping her then ?". "Well there's been Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher and others from the order,....speaking of that low life Mundungus where is he ?", Arabella said looking around.  
  
"I'm right here Figgy".  
  
Harry turned to see a wizard pulling off an invisibility cloak as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Whot ya done now nikki ?", said the wizard.  
  
Nicole looked to the bundle of feathers in Arabella's arms, he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the cat.  
  
"Don't you point that wand at me you stupid man", Arabella said backing away.  
  
"Calm down Figgy and put that cat on the floor".  
  
Harry stepped back as he watched the wizard turn Nicole's mess back into Arabella's cat with one flick of his wand.  
  
Harry stepped back over to the lounge and sat down he looked over to Mundungus as he came over and sat next to Harry stretching out.  
  
"How long have you been here hiding under that cloak", said Harry.  
  
"Were always here keeping an eye on you and Nikki , well when I say always I mean except when your in at Jessy's , she's not to keen on us being there to scared we might disrupt her little muggle world she's made , what nonsense her a muggle of all witches", Mundungus said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey", Harry said glancing over to Nicole as she headed out of the lounge room , "How is it that Nicole hasn't been warned for the use of under age magic ?".  
  
"That would be because she's not yet a student of Hogwarts and most importantly she's not registered with the ministry as a witch", said Mundungus.  
  
Harry gave him a questioning frown.  
  
"It's like this Harry , Jessy and Nikki were once registered with the ministry , but when everything went down with Blacky and he got sent to Azkaban Jess and Nikki here took off for god knows where, Dumbledore thought it best for there own protection to erase any knowledge that the ministry had on them".  
  
Mundungus sat forward and shook his head slowly .  
  
"It's no wonder Dumbledore has a soft spot for her after all she went through, poor kid was left with no one by the time Voldemort had finished, it's no wonder she left". Mundungus looked around the room then leaned over towards Harry.  
  
" I'll tell you Harry she seen something no one should ever have to see happen,especially to someone you love , she seen her". Mundungus stopped as Nicole came back into the room from the bathroom.  
  
Arabella came out of the kitchen and glared at Mundungus.  
  
"Get up off my couch and get back under that cloak , you're here to work not to sit on your behind chinwagging", Arabella snaped.  
  
"Don't go getting your bloomers in a twist Figgy I'm moving", he said pulling himself of the couch and throwing the cloak back over himself.  
  
Arabella turned to Nicole ,"I think you should get a start on packing up these books your mum should be here shortly".  
  
As Nicole gathered up the books, something outside caught her eye she went over to the window and pulled back the curtain across the road she saw what she thought was three wizard in long dark robes that covered there faces , she watched them as they seemed to be gliding up and down the path, She turned to Harry who was still sitting on the lounge.  
  
"Harry come and look at his", she said. Harry got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"What, what am I suppose to be looking at ?", Harry said glancing up the street.  
  
Nicole raised her eyebrow, "That's odd.. There was these wizard looking things across the road".  
  
Harry pressed his nose against the glass looking up and down the road again  
  
"Well there's no one around out there now", Harry said as he firmly gripped his wand. Their attention suddenly diverted from the window as Arabella yelled, "Get out of my kitchen and keep your thieving hand off my things".  
  
Jessica shut down her computer and picked up her bag .  
  
"Hey have a good weekend Jess" said Allie her co worker .  
  
"Yeah see ya Allie and hey try keeping out of mischief this weekend", laughed Jessica.  
  
"No chance, Steven is coming over this weekend", smiled the tall blonde girl as Jessica headed out the door of the British airways office.  
  
She crossed busy high street and went into the bakery and picked up several pies and a couple of pastries , then headed to the underground car park, she went down a couple of flights of stairs then weaved her way over to her car.  
  
As she fiddled in her bag for her keys two loud cracks echoed though the car park, startled she turned to see where the noise had come from but could see no one , she pulled her keys out and unlocked the car as she did a voice behind her whispered.  
  
"Did you really think you's could hide from us as muggles", Jessica turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair two of Voldemorts Deatheaters, stunned she stuttered for words, "I , I , you".  
  
"Oh come on Jessica you had to know it would only be a matter of time before we came for you".  
  
(a.n. Sorry I took so long to get this chap up but after reading Ootp I decided to change where the story was going. Hope u like this chapter, we hope to have our next one in a few days. Luv Nik..) 


	4. Black: A new start

(Disclaimer: we own nothing that belongs to J.k Rowlings)  
  
Black:: A new start..  
  
Jessica felt inside her bag as Lucius and Walden pulled out their wands.  
  
"I don't believe muggles carry wands", Walden sneered at her seeing her feeling around in her bag.  
  
Jessica could feel her heart pounding in her throat as she watched Lucius raised his wand.  
  
"Times up Jessica, Lord Voldemort doesn't like to be kept waiting", said Lucius.  
  
" Jess , Jess" , a voice echoed through the carpark as Allie ran down the stairs , "Jess you left your". Allie looked over to see Jessica standing near her car with two hooded men and a look of fear on her face , as the two men looked over to Allie.  
  
"No Allie, RUN!!!" , Jessica yelled, as she tried to push past them .  
  
Lucius seized Jessica by the arm as Allie let out an ear piercing scream for help, Walden panicked at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs he grabbed Lucius by the robe . " There's no time to take her now" , he hissed before disapparating.  
  
Lucius glared at Jessica , "Say goodbye to your little family", he snaped before letting her go and disapparating.  
  
Jessica leaned back against the car trembling as Allie ran over to her, several people came down the stairs to see if everything was alright.  
  
"Are you's okay over there" called a young man, Jessica managed to nod slightly to the man as Allie put her arm around Jessica's trembling shoulders.  
  
"Jess are you alright, who were those men?", Allie said looking around.  
  
Jessica fumbled her keys in her hands, "I can't talk.. I've gotta go, I've gotta get to Harry and Nicole", she said trying to unlock the car door which was already opened.  
  
"Jess what's going on?", Allie pleaded.  
  
"I don't have time to explain now", Jessica said as she tried to get her mind into gear, "But I need your help I need you to come with me".  
  
Allie looked at her, then ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in the passenger seat.  
  
Jessica pulled out of the car park and yanked her mobile phone from her bag.  
  
"Ring Ann and tell her you'll be late back from lunch", Jessica said handing Allie the phone, as they sped up High street.  
  
"Jess slow down,. that light's red!!", Allie screamed grabbing the dashboard of the car as Jessica sped through the traffic light's.  
  
"Jess what's going on?, are you in some sort of trouble?, who were those men and where did the disappear to?", Allie questioned still firmly holding onto the dashboard.  
  
Jessica rubbed her thumping head "I can't explain, you wouldn't understand, just trust me I know what I am doing", Jessica said grabbing a tissue as her nose began to bleed .  
  
They made their way out of London towards Surrey.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Nicole knelt on the floor picking up feathers from her transfiguration mistake, as Harry sat flicking through the fourth year book of charms and looking at his watch. They were both looking forward to getting out this afternoon, Jessica had promised them a trip to the movies and pizza for tea.  
  
Nicole and Harry jumped up and looked out the window as the sound of screeching tyres entered the normally quiet street.  
  
"Damn hooligans", complained Arabella from the hallway cupboard where she had been fiddling around for the last ten minutes.  
  
Nicole looked up the street as Harry watched Jessica's car turn into the driveway coming to a screeching stop.  
  
"Look", Nicole said pointing up the street , "There are those wizards again".  
  
Harry pulled out his wand yanking Nicole away from the window as the front door flung open and the invisible Mundungus raced out.  
  
"There not wizards", said Harry still holding onto Nicole , "There Dementors". "The guards from Azkaban, but what are they doing here?", Nicole said .  
  
As Harry went to answer her Jessica rush in the door half hugging and half pushing them out the door.  
  
"Mum what's ?".  
  
"We need to go now", Jessica said rushing them over to the car.  
  
"Jessathena", Arabella called , but Jessica didn't stop , she pushed Harry and Nicole into the back of the car and ran into the house.  
  
Harry looked up the street and seen the Dementors had disappeared , he spotted Hedwig as she flew out the window , Jessica raced back out of the house ,as the lady in the front of the car questioned Nicole about what was going on , Jessica threw Harry his invisibility cloak as she got back into the car.  
  
Arabella again called out to them as Jessica quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?", Nicole questioned.  
  
"Yes Jess please tell me what's wrong?", Allie pleaded to her.  
  
"I need to stay at your flat for a few hours" said Jessica.  
  
"Yeah you know you can ,but please tell me what's going on?", said Allie looking back at Nicole and Harry.  
  
"I can't tell you , please just help us without questions", said Jessica . Harry grabbed Nicole's hand as she went to question her mother again .  
  
"I don't think now is a good time"he whispered after seeing the tense look on Jessica's face.  
  
They drove back into London and pulled up outside a brownstone building . Jessica got out of the car and looked around then hurried Nicole and Harry inside and up the stairs to Allie's flat. When they got inside Jessica handed Allie the car keys.  
  
"Here Allie take my car back to work and leave it in the car park and please tell Ann that I won't be back at work again", Allie gave her a worried look as she took the keys.  
  
"Please Allie don't worry we'll be alright , I just can't tell you what's going on it's all too complicated, but trust me I know what I'm doing".  
  
Harry looked at her wondering if she did know what she was doing after seeing the panic she was in.  
  
Jessica watched from the window as Allie got into the car and drove away , she then turned and looked at Harry and Nicole as they both sat on the lounge watching at her.  
  
"Now can you tell us what's going on , why were you in such a panic , I mean Fletch took care of the Dementors", Nicole said .  
  
Jessica stood frowning at her , "What Dementors?".  
  
Harry and Nicole both looked at each other.  
  
"Isn't that what this is all about ?", questioned Harry.  
  
"No this has nothing to do with Dementors", Jessica said then hesitated wondering whether to tell them about the deatheaters , she sat on the edge of the coffee table and explained to them what happened to her in the carpark , deciding it was better for them to know than be kept in the dark.  
  
Harry sat back as he understood why she had been in a hurry to get them out of there ,as Nicole told her mother about the Dementors . Jessica gave Harry a worrying look .  
  
"What do you think it all means?", Harry questioned , "I mean the Deatheaters and Dementors both appearing at around the same time" .  
  
"I don't think it was any coincidence , I think Voldemort has pulled the Dementors onto his side", Jessica said rubbing her head again , "That's going to make things a lot tougher especially with Fudge carrying on like he is , he's closing his eye's to everything that's going on", Jessica said as she reached into her bag pulling out a box of aspirin .  
  
"So what do we do now?", Harry asked.  
  
"We wait till it's dark then we go to Sirius and the others", Jessica said as she got up and went out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and dropped three aspirin's in it .  
  
Harry and Nicole sat quietly Looking the T.V , but whether they were actually taking any of it in is another thing, Jessica stood by the window watching the street below like she was expecting to see deatheaters apparate into the busy street below .  
  
As the sunset and the lights of London lit the streets Jessica picked up her bag and opened the door , she checked the hallway before ushering Nicole and Harry out of the flat. They made there way out into the street then headed north , Jessica keeping them close by her side and her hand near her wand , as they neared Kings Cross station Jessica stopped and looked around a concerned look growing on her face .  
  
"What's wrong", Harry asked looking around , "It's , It's nothing we just need to hurry", Jessica said as she felt an uneasiness surround her.  
  
She hurried them down to the platform and onto a train.  
  
"Where are we going, I thought you said it wasn't far", said Nicole. "It's not", Jessica said looking around.  
  
Several times Jessica shunted them from one train to another constantly looking behind her, Harry and Nicole were becoming concerned as Jessica seemed to be taking them around in circles. Finally they ended up back at King's Cross Station where Jessica ushered them into the woman's toilets, much to Harry's disgust.  
  
"Right get under that cloak and no matter what happens stay under it", Jessica said. Harry threw the cloak over Nicole and himself as Jessica rubbed her hands together and ran them through her hair, changing it from brown to blonde.  
  
Before opening the door she felt for the cloak, "Stay right next to me all the time", she said then opened the door, as they walked out of the station she could feel the cloak brushing up against her arm.  
  
When they got outside she hailed a cab and held the door opened for Nicole and Harry to get in, "Where to lady?", said the driver.  
  
"Upton Road please driver", Jessica said as she got into the cab, within minutes they turned into Upton Road.  
  
"Just here will do fine", Jessica said to the driver handing him the fare, she held the door opened until she felt the cloak brush against her.  
  
When the cab drove off Jessica looked around, she reached out feeling for the cloak, when she felt it she grabbed it and slipped underneath with Harry and Nicole.  
  
" What now ?", Nicole Whispered.  
  
"Now we head that way", Jessica said pointing up the road.  
  
They walked along up several blocks and stopped at the corner of Upton Road and Grimmauld Place.  
  
"This is it", Jessica whispered, Nicole and Harry both looked down the street.  
  
Nicole turned her nose up, "Here ?", said Nicole looking at the garbage littered street with it's ramshackled houses,  
  
"Come on", Jessica said moving them along.  
  
"Which Number is it ?", Harry whispered stepping over a rubbish bin.  
  
"Number Twelve", Jessica said.  
  
Nicole looked from eleven to the next house.  
  
"That one", Nicole said looking up at a filthy house with broken windows and loud music blaring from the top room.  
  
"No that's thirteen", Harry said.  
  
"So where is Twelve then ?", she asked, as both of them looked at Jessica.  
  
She led them between the two houses. "Okay stand here and think of number twelve Grimmauld Place".  
  
The three of them stood thinking, suddenly a door started to appear Nicole and Harry watched as a large House materialised before them. Nicole looked at her mother ,"But-how?".  
  
"Shh", said Jessica as she leaned across Harry and rang the doorbell.  
  
Harry looked over to Jessica as they stood there for several minutes in silence.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't work", Harry whispered.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a flood of noise greeted them , Nicole covered her ears at the screaming coming from inside the house , Molly Weasley poked her head out the door , but before Jessica could open her mouth Molly closed the door on them.  
  
Jessica again pushed the bell , Molly opened the door a little wider,  
  
"Molly its us", Jessica said,  
  
But over all the noise inside Molly obviously didn't hear her , Jessica caught a glimpse of Sirius just as Molly closed the door again .  
  
Harry and Nicole both looked at Jessica ,  
  
"Maybe we should take the cloak off" , said Nicole.  
  
"No not till we're safely inside", Jessica told them.  
  
"That's if we ever get inside", said Harry.  
  
"Alright this time when the door opens just rush straight in okay", said Jessica.  
  
Harry leaned across and pressed the bell , within a second the door was flung opened and Sirius stood in the door way with his wand out , Jessica pushed Nicole and Harry inside as Sirius stepped out of the doorway looking out side.  
  
Molly stood in the hallway her wand firmly gripped in her hand , Fred , George , Ron , Hermione and Ginny all stood on the stairs trying to see what was going on.  
  
Sirius slammed the door shut causing the horrible screaming to start again , a loud gasp was heard from Molly as Jessica pulled the cloak of them , Sirius turned to see Jessica , Nicole and Harry all standing near the foot of the stairs.  
  
Sirius and Molly both rushed over to them , Molly grabbed Harry and hugged him so tight that Harry thought he was going to suffocate as Sirius pulled Jessica and Nicole into his arms hugging them both as the other came down the stairs all talking at the same time and all trying to yell over the noise coming from down the hallway.  
  
(a.n. hoped u liked this chap, we should post more pretty soon.. Luv Nik.) 


	5. Black: Unsettling

DISCLAIMER:: J.K.Rowlings owns all that is Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 5 Unsettling:::  
  
Nicole slipped out from her fathers arms as she seen Fred, ever since Harry's birthday they had been sending each other owls nearly everyday .  
  
Sirius looked at Jessica he brushed the hair back from her face .  
  
"Are you's alright ?, Arabella contacted us and told us what happened", he said .  
  
Jessica's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him , Sirius smiled at her picking her up as he hugged her.  
  
Relief flooded through her body as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, no place felt safer to her than being in his arms at that moment.  
  
Molly rushed over to a portrait in the hallway as it hurled abuse at everyone, she tugged at the curtain trying in vein to close it as Fred and Nicole came over to her.  
  
"Who is that?", Nicole asked .  
  
Fred looked at her , "Don't you know?", he frowned.  
  
Nicole raised her eyebrow, "Should I know her?", she asked .  
  
Fred gave a little chuckle , "Yeah - that's your dear grandmother, pleasant isn't she".  
  
Nicole stared at the women her face distorted from years of hate, then looked over to her father looking quite astounded 'this was his mother Medea' she thought glancing back up to the portrait.  
  
"Damn sticking filth befouling my house".  
  
"Sirius", Molly called ,"Come and shut your mother up , Fred you take Nicole down to the kitchen".  
  
Sirius and Jessica walked over to the portrait arm in arm followed by Harry and Ron , the others headed down to the kitchen and Molly went outside and signalled the order to let them know that Jessica, Nicole and Harry were safe .  
  
Jessica smiled up at Medea as she seemed to look directly at Jessica and Harry.  
  
"Get this filthy blood traitor out of my house, rotten scum dishonouring your family you filthy whore".  
  
Harry looked over to Jessica as Sirius bellowed, "Shut up you old hag or I'll have you incinerated ", slamming the curtains closed.  
  
"Don't looked so worried Harry, I'm used to it, actually she's mellowed slightly in her old age", Jessica smiled to him as they made there way down to the kitchen.  
  
*********************************************  
  
In the kitchen Molly started serving up dinner.  
  
"You sit down Jessica and I'll get you a coffee when I'm done dishing up the kids dinners", Molly said as she put a plate of stew in front of Nicole.  
  
"No that's okay, I'll get it thank you Molly", Jessica said grabbing a cup from the sink and making herself a strong coffee.  
  
Jessica sat down next to Ron as Harry started to ask them questions about the order and Voldemort , Molly looked at Jessica then to Harry as the room fell quiet , Ron thought it a good idea to try and change the subject slightly.  
  
"So what happened with the Dementors ?", he said as he shovelled a heap of stew into his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked at him shaking her head in disgust, "You are truly a disgusting creature Ron Weasley", she said.  
  
Ron managed to splatter out a few muffled noises as he tried to swallow the mouthful of food.  
  
Harry looked back over at Ron , "The Dementors weren't really the problem, Mundungus took care of them pretty quickly, I think the Deatheaters were what Jess was more worried about", Harry said glancing across to Jessica.  
  
"DEATHEATERS !! .. What deatheaters ?", Sirius said startling everyone .  
  
Jessica looked at Sirius smiling trying to soften his anger before she told him, but as she went to open her mouth Nicole piped up saying,  
  
"They tried to take mum from the car park near her work".  
  
At that moment Jessica wished she could have slipped from the room as both Molly and Sirius looked at her , she knew exactly how they were going to react.  
  
"Arabella told us nothing about any deatheaters", said Molly.  
  
Sirius leaned forward trying to look at her, "What happened Jess?", he asked as his jaw visibly clenched .  
  
Jessica sighed not from any relief but more from the out come she knew was coming from Sirius, so she explained her version of what happened and left out a few minor details she knew would only inflame him more.  
  
Sirius ran his hand through his hair and grabbed Jessica's hand before asking the question she had tried to avoid.  
  
"But.. you had your wand with you..didn't you?".  
  
Jessica looked away from him over to Nicole who just raised her eyebrows at her mother in a questioning way.  
  
"Jess please don't tell me you went out without your wand ?", Sirius said turning her head back to face him, but the look on her face told him what he didn't want to hear.  
  
"Damn it Jess !, I told you to take that wand with you everywhere", he snaped,  
  
Hermione , Ginny , Harry and Nicole looked at Sirius as he got up and walked over to the fire place.  
  
Molly leaned on the table and glanced at Harry before turning to glare at Jessica.  
  
"You are a witch no matter how much you try and hide from that fact, pretending to be a muggle is not going to change the past and it's not going to protect Nicole and Harry, what you did today was just irresponsible , you could have put everyone at risk" , Molly snaped at her.  
  
Jessica looked over to Sirius as he leaned against the sink watching, she then stood up looking at Molly.  
  
"Did my wand save my father ?", Jessica snaped back at Molly, "Or Lily and James ?, the only people putting everyone at risk is you's with your damn secrecy".  
  
Jessica then looked directly at Harry, "He should know what's going on".  
  
"That's enough !", Molly yelled as her anger at Jessica began to rise.  
  
"You know nothing about me or what I've been through, you've lost nothing", Jessica yelled as the others at the table watched the two of them argue.  
  
Jessica could feel the emotions of the last few hours come to the surface as she let the anger get the better of her.  
  
"Where were you last time when the order needed help and we were getting picked off one at a time by Voldemort and his deatheaters ?".  
  
"How dare you !", Molly said glaring at her, "If it hadn't been for you Harry would never have died", Molly threw her hands over her mouth as she realised what she had said.  
  
Tears filled Jessica's eyes as Harry and the others looked at each other bewildered , somewhere along the line they had lost the whole track of the argument.  
  
"That was uncalled for", Sirius snaped at Molly as he put his arm around Jessica, she shrugged his arm from her shoulder and looked at Nicole and Harry , tears were now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"There safe now, so I wont put you's at any more risk", she said before moving towards the door.  
  
Sirius looked at Molly as he headed for the door after her, the others quickly got up following Nicole and Harry up the stairs.  
  
Jessica pulled out her wand and removed the locking charm on the front door, as she opened the door Sirius pushed against it slamming it shut and pinning Jessica to the door, she cried out as he put his arms around her pulling her back from the door.  
  
Fred and George had a firm grip on the curtain covering the portrait trying to stop Medea from bellowing out as the others looked to the back door as Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley came in the door.  
  
Lupin smiled over to Harry and Nicole, but the smile soon faded as he looked towards the front door seeing Jessica in a ball of tears as Sirius tried to calm her.  
  
"What happened ?", Lupin questioned looking towards Nicole.  
  
Nicole frowned at him , not quiet sure herself ,  
  
"Mum had a row with Mrs Weasley about taking her wand with her, I think", Nicole said looking to Harry  
  
"Molly said something about it was Jess's fault that Harry died" , Harry told Lupin as they looked over to Sirius and Jessica.  
  
Lupin rubbed his face ,"What the hell did Molly say that for ?", he snaped as he pushed past the others in the corridor and went over to Jessica.  
  
She looked up at Sirius her eyes red from crying .  
  
"I'm sorry I never meant to go without my wand, I .I just forgot", Jessica put her head down as the tears again streamed down her face.  
  
"He died because of me didn't he ?", she sobbed.  
  
Sirius pulled her into his chest stroking her head,  
  
"It wasn't your fault Jess, he died because of Voldemort and his Deatheaters", Lupin said as Sirius kissed the top of her head.  
  
Jessica lifted her head to look at Lupin who smiled at her,  
  
Lupin reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a hankie pushing Jessica's head back as her nose began to bleed again.  
  
(A.N. I hope u like this chapter.. We should have more up really soon. Luv Nik.) 


	6. More questions than answers

DISCLAIMER:: J.K.Rowling owns all that is H.P::  
  
Chapter::6 More questions than answers::  
  
After the fiasco in the kitchen Molly order all of them up stairs to the bedrooms , Sirius had taken Jessica up to the bathroom as the other adults headed into the sitting room for there meeting.  
  
Harry sat on the bed leaning against the wall firing questions at Ron , but Ron was as much in the dark about what was going on as Harry.  
  
Fred sat on the other bed next to Nicole who was very quiet , she felt like she had been pushed into a house of strangers, the new life she had been preparing herself for was now surrounding her , she had been brought up in a totally different realm to some of these people, yet everyone kept telling her it's where she belonged, but for her it felt strange and a little overwhelming.  
  
Looking over to Harry she realised she knew more about his life than she did her own mothers, she knew who Harry's parents were and what they did ,but she hardly knew anything about her mother, all she was sure of was that her mother had been in Ravenclaw and had met her father at Hogwarts.  
  
Nicole noticed that the past was a subject her mother tried to ignore.  
  
Nicole looked at Fred ,"Who do you think this Harry was that your mother mentioned ?", she asked.  
  
Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Well we know it's not you", he said looking over to Harry on the other bed, "You are still alive , aren't you Harry?" .  
  
"Who ever he was it certainly up set Jessica", said Hermione.  
  
Nicole shook her head, "I think I'll ask professor Lupin he seemed to know", she said.  
  
Fred put his arm around her shoulder laughing, "Good luck , you've got more chance of Voldemort turning into the arc angel than you have of finding anything out in this place".  
  
"Why is everyone so secretive about everything ? , I thought Molly was going to throw something at me when I asked what was going on with Voldemort", said Harry.  
  
"It's the order", Fred said lifting his voice to impersonate his mother.  
  
"Yeah everything around here is the order, we even tried listening in on there meetings till mum caught us and threw away Fred and Georges extendable ears", said Ron  
  
"Extendable ears ?", Nicole said slightly disbelievingly .  
  
"Yeah there really cool, Fred and George invented them, hey where is George and Ginny anyway?", said Ron.  
  
Fred grinned at his younger brother. "He dear bro is upstairs finishing off some more extendable ears and Ginny is giving him a hand", he said smiling proudly.  
  
"So then why are you down here and he's up there doing all the work?", questioned Ron.  
  
"You'll eventually learn that something's in life take priority over work", Fred said looking towards Nicole.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Over the next hour Harry sat talking with Ron as Hermione and Fred gave Nicole two very different updated histories of Hogwarts and what to expect.  
  
Ginny burst into the room slightly breathless , "There coming out", she said.  
  
They all scrambled off the bed and headed for the stairs, Nicole watched from the stairs as an array of witches and wizards made there way out of the room near the front door , the last to come out was Sirius, Jessica and Lupin.  
  
Jessica looked up at Nicole smiling at her as she leaned on the Bannister, Nicole felt relieved to see her mother smiling again.  
  
"You coming down for some supper ?", Jessica whispered not wanting Medea to hear her.  
  
Sirius and Jessica waited at the stairs to the kitchen for Nicole then headed down together into kitchen , Nicole sat down in the chair next to Hermione and watched as her mother and Molly made a pot of tea and some coffee neither one talking to the other.  
  
Sirius pulled two goblets out of the cupboard as Lupin pulled out his wand and conjured up a bottle of wine, everyone looked over to the large walk in pantry as a loud crash rang out and Tonks appeared covered in flour.  
  
"Tonks what have you done now ?", grumbled Moody as Sirius grabbed a towel and tossed it to her.  
  
Jessica put some cake on the table for the kids as Molly dished up the adults dinner and put a plateful away for Arthur who was doing a job for the order tonight.  
  
Jessica pulled Tonks aside as she wiped her face with the towel, Harry watched as Jessica ran her hands through Tonks hair removing the flour, Moody grumbling the whole time as the flour drifted towards him.  
  
Harry sat back watching as the more Jessica rubbed Tonks hair the more multi coloured it became , Jessica laughed at Harry's expressions. "Harry this unusual person here is Nyphadora Tonks , Sirius's cousin", said Jessica.  
  
Tonks looked over to Harry, "Wotcher Harry" ,she said smiling.  
  
Harry looked at her not really sure of what she had just said, "Ah..hi", he said hesitantly.  
  
Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder , "Yeah it's right Harry she did say hello , wotcher is some trendy way of saying cheers, it took me a while to get used to it", smiled Lupin.  
  
"And its Tonks thanks Jessathena", tonks said shaking her head at Jessica.  
  
Nicole and Harry both turned their attention to Jessica to see her reaction, but she just laughed it off, "What were our mothers thinking when they named us", she said grabbing her coffee and sitting down.  
  
Tonks went around the other side of the table and sat down next to Harry ,she poked around in her pocket and eventually pulled out a small mirror and checked her multi coloured hair. Harry looked on as she changed the colour several times before settling on a bright blue.  
  
"What do you think Harry ?", she said seeing him looking at her hair.  
  
"Um well it's um different", Harry said.  
  
Tonks looked in the mirror once more before putting it back in her robe pocket.  
  
"So are you like Jess?", Harry asked as they both looked over to her, Jessica's hair still blonde from when she changed it earlier.  
  
"Ha", laughed Tonks , "Jess wishes she was like me, I'm a Metamorphmagus, Jess can only change the colour of her hair I can change my whole appearance", Tonks said pulling on her nose and making it longer and pointier, Harry smiled at her impressed at her talent.  
  
"Oh you are such a show off", Jessica smiled as she shook her hair turning it back to it's natural brown then getting up to make another coffee.  
  
"Jess you have any more coffee and you won't be able to sleep tonight.... not that that's a bad thing", Sirius laughed.  
  
"Sirius there are children at the table", Molly scolded .  
  
"What ?", Sirius said smiling , "I just thought she might like to talk or something".  
  
Lupin sat back laughing, "I think Molly's meaning the` or something `".  
  
Jessica came back over to the table and pushed Sirius's head down as she sat down, "You're a dag sometimes", she laughed.  
  
Nicole rubbed her hand over her eyes, "Please don't get them started", she said looking at her mother and father.  
  
"I think it's lovely", Tonks said watching Sirius and Jessica.  
  
"Yeah it's nice to know that even when you get` old` you can still be in love", laughed Fred.  
  
Sirius picked up the towel and threw it at Fred as he continued to laugh at them .  
  
"Who are you calling old ?", said Jessica , "I'm only thirty three".  
  
Lupin coughed nearly choking on his wine , Sirius raised his eye brows at her.  
  
"Excuse me ,what was that thirty three, I don't think so Jess", he said.  
  
Jessica looked over her coffee at him smiling , "Alright thirty four", she said laughing.  
  
Lupin and Sirius still looked at her their eyebrows raised, "Ah keep going up", Sirius said.  
  
"Thirty five, and that's as high as I am going" , she smiled to them before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Closer to thirty six than thirty five", Sirius said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Not yet", she said. *******************************************************  
  
Jessica sat back leaning against Sirius as Molly got up.  
  
"Well all this talk about age has made me feel mine, so I'm off to bed, come on you kids it's time you's hit the sack too there's a lot of work to get done tomorrow", Molly said as she glanced along the table as the Weasley kids grumbled.  
  
Harry and Nicole both stayed seated as the others made there way to the door under a myriad of protests.  
  
"You coming Nicole ?", said Fred.  
  
"I'll be up shortly", Nicole said glancing over to him.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then", Fred said to her.  
  
"Well of course you'll see her in the morning you great berk, it's not like she's going anywhere", Ron teased .  
  
Fred's face went red as Ron laughed at him, "Come on you pair that's enough", Molly snaped grabbing Ron by the collar and pulling him from the room.  
  
Tonks stood up stretching as she looked at moody, "You ready ?, you know some of us do have to go to work in the morning".  
  
"I'm coming", growled moody in his usual tone before saying good bye to everyone.  
  
As the room fell quiet Jessica got up and collected the plates and mugs from the table , placing in the sink she pulled out her wand and using a scouring charm a brush started to clean the plates.  
  
Lupin smirked over to her as she sat back down relaxing,  
  
"Nice to see you haven't forgotten those all important domestic charms there Jess",  
  
"You never forget them Remus you should know that", she said smiling over to him.  
  
Nicole sat watching her mother's relaxed composure, a multitude of question going through her mind that she needed answers to, the silence of the room broken by the occasional conversation between Harry and her father.  
  
"What's on your mind angel ?", Jessica said suddenly noting her daughters concentrated gaze on her.  
  
Nicole hesitated looking towards her father as she now had his full attention too.  
  
"I want to know why you don't talk about your past ?", Nicole said as Sirius looked at Jessica like he had expected the question all along.  
  
"I do sometimes", Jessica said tentatively .  
  
"No you don't, I know more about Harry than I do about you", Nicole said sounding frustrated.  
  
Jessica looked at Sirius as he sat up more in the chair, "What is it you want to know ?", said Sirius.  
  
"I want to know from mum why she avoids talking about her life to me ?", Nicole said not taking her eyes from her mother.  
  
"It's not that she doesn't want to", said Lupin .  
  
Nicole's frustration became evident on her face as everyone was answering her question except for her mother.  
  
Finally after a long moment of silence Jessica looked at Nicole.  
  
"It's hard to talk about things you can't remember", said Jessica.  
  
Nicole and Harry looked at her bewildered by her response.  
  
"How can you not remember things about your life ?" , as Nicole said this Harry sat back realising what Jessica was saying.  
  
(A.N. I know I finished the chapter short. Forgive me. For the confused 1's Harry is not Harry. Luv Nik) 


	7. Revelations

DISCLAIMER:: J.K.ROWLINGS OWNS ALL H.P::  
  
Chapter 7. Revelations  
  
Sirius swept his shaggy black hair from his face as he glanced up at the old clock Hanging above the fire place as it made a rustic clang striking eleven o'clock.  
  
The mood in the run down kitchen had lost it's relaxed feel as Jessica got up taking her cup over to the sink .  
  
Sirius leaned back in his chair grabbing another goblet out of the cupboard , Lupin poured some wine into the goblet as Jessica settled back into her chair and glanced across to Nicole and Harry.  
  
Nicole was growing exasperated by her mothers fiddling around as she watched her waiting for her response to her question.  
  
Jessica leaned forward resting her elbows on the table as she looked directly at her daughter.  
  
"I don't remember certain parts of my life before I was twenty, it has to do with a young wizard by the name of Fabian Prewett he had just joined the order with his brother Gideon, he used what was then an experimental memory charm on me" .  
  
Nicole sat back looking from her mother to her father. "But why - why did he do something like that ?", Nicole questioned.  
  
Jessica glanced to Sirius, his smile encouraging her to continue.  
  
"I had gone over to my fathers house", Jessica again stopped this time looking to Remus , Harry watched as without words there glances to each other seemed to speak volumes to one another.  
  
Remus turned to face Nicole . " Your mum doesn't remember why she went to her fathers place or what happened that day she only knows what we have told her, you see Jess's father Harry was a hit wizard he and a few other had been working with a couple of Aurors and had captured a group of six or seven Deatheaters that had been involved in a series of brutal attacks on muggles".  
  
"Hang on" , Nicole said interrupting Lupin as she turned to her mother."You always said your fathers name was Malaki you never mentioned any Harry".  
  
"Malaki was sort of , in a way my father ,well sort of my stepfather" , she said stumbling for the right words as she glanced nervously towards Harry.  
  
Sirius grabbed hold of Jessica's hand in a comforting way as he urged her to continue.  
  
"My mother was very umm, very well known not just". Jessica cleared her throat and took a drink of wine like she was trying to clear an obstruction that had suddenly caught in her throat .  
  
"Guinevere was known not just for who she was or because she came from a wealthy family, she ,well, she had a reputation for the illicit affairs she had" , Sirius said.  
  
Jessica lowered her eyes visibly hurt by the reference to her mother.  
  
" I don't think she had loved Malaki", Jessica said in a softened tone , "Or anyone for that matter , she was forced into marrying him by her family when they found out she was pregnant with my brother Nickolas , Malaki didn't really seem to care he was happy to sit back and spend her money". Jessica looked to Sirius as he softly squeezed her hand .  
  
"She uh, one of her affairs was with", she stopped again as her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat.  
  
Harry who had been sitting back listening suddenly felt like Jessica was begging him for forgiveness as she looked straight at him, her eye's pleading with him for some sort of understanding, she never took her eye's from him as she continued.  
  
"The man my mother had the affair with, he was, his name was Harold Arthur Potter".  
  
Harry sat stunned for a moment he was sure he must have misheard or misunderstood what Jessica had just said, Nicole frowned querying what her mother had said.  
  
"So .so what your saying is your father's name was Harold Potter......Harry Potter ?".  
  
"Yes, . he,...he was James's uncle , everyone just called him Harry", Jessica looked again to Harry as a look of confusion and disbelief sweep across his face. "He was your grandfathers younger brother and my father", Jessica said quietly.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry giving an awkward smile, "Harry was always a bit of a practical joker that why he and prongs got along so well, your father named you after him", Sirius said filling his goblet again.  
  
Harry sat back feeling an anger build in him he was sick of being kept in the dark about things in his life and sick of being fed pieces of information about his family when it suited people to tell him.  
  
"Why..why didn't anyone bother to tell me all this before ?", he snaped not meaning to let his feeling heard.  
  
Jessica looked down nervously turning her wedding ring on her finger .  
  
"Believe me Harry I wanted to tell you so many times , but Albus thought it better that you didn't know, you see the night Voldemort murdered your parents Hagrid had brought you to our place on Sirius's motorbike, Albus turned up later that next day".  
  
"I pleaded with him to let you stay with me that's when he told me Sirius had been arrested for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a group of innocent muggles", Jessica said glancing to Sirius. "He believed Sirius was guilty and nothing that I said to him seemed to change his mind".  
  
"He told me that there was no way he could let you stay with me , he wanted you to stay with your Aunt and Uncle 'a more suitable environment' as he put it. I should have done more but I couldn't think straight I couldn't believe what was happening, or why Albus would think Sirius could have betrayed his friends and killed those muggles".  
  
"It was all just caving in on me and without Sirius I just didn't know what to do. Albus did let you stay with me till night fall then Hagrid took you to your Aunts , that was the last time I seen you" .  
  
"Albus had his reasons for doing what he did Harry , his first concern has always been your welfare. He didn't want you knowing about me , he made me promise not to try and contact you in any way". "He knew how hard it was for you at the Dursleys and he knew that if you had known you had another relative you would have wanted to leave there", she said sitting back into Sirius's arm as she looked to Harry .  
  
There was so much more she had wanted to tell Harry , but she knew that Dumbledore had explicitly told her and Sirius exactly how much Harry was allowed to know.  
  
Sirius lifted his goblet drinking down the last of his wine as Jessica rubbed her eyes it had been a long and tiring day and one she was not likely to forget in a hurry.  
  
Nicole looked at her mother, Sirius knew she wanted to know more but he shook his head at her ,"I think it's time we all headed up to bed", Sirius said rising from his chair "It's getting late and I think we've all been through enough today".  
  
"No!!.. I want to know what happened that day , I want to know what happened to my ..to this Harry", said Harry looking to Jessica.  
  
"I can't answer that question Harry I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more , but I don't remember anything that happened that day, I can't even remember what my father looked like", Jessica said looking over to Remus as Sirius lowered himself back into his seat.  
  
"Moony is the only person here that knows what took place that day, well some of it anyway, the Prewett brothers, Marlene Mc Kinnon and Moony were the first to get to Harry's place that afternoon". Sirius said as he looked at Nicole and Harry.  
  
"We apparated in just after the Deatheaters had killed Harry , by sheer luck we managed to take them by surprise , we captured two of them but the other two disapparated" , Remus said as he sat back taking a drink of wine before continuing.  
  
"You can't imagine what we faced", he said shaking his head , "They hadn't just killed Harry they took revenge on him for what they seen as pay back for the Deatheaters he arrested".  
  
Harry glanced over to Jessica , she never looked up once as Remus continued.  
  
"The only trace left of him was the blood splattered around the room,when we found Jess she was huddled in the corner her clothes soaked in his blood , she was hysterical she wouldn't let any of us anywhere near her and being pregnant meant we couldn't use a stun spell to calm her", Remus glanced over to her as he continued.  
  
"I left to find Sirius , I was only gone a matter of minute, when I'd returned with Sirius and James, Jess was unconscious and Fabian had used the charm, it wasn't till later we found out from the two Deatheaters that they forced Jess to watch as they tortured then murdered her father" , Remus said looking down at the goblet turning it slowly in his hands.  
  
Sirius stood up grabbing Jessica's hand, "Now that's enough for tonight", he said with a snappiness to his tone, as he led Jessica to the door.  
  
Nicole followed them up the stairs , Harry hung back waiting for Remus .  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nicole looked up at the covered portrait that was now silent as she made her way up the stairs towards the bedrooms her mind thinking of her mother and what she had seen.  
  
"Ah mum what am I suppose to sleep in ?, all our clothes are at home".  
  
Sirius put his arm around his daughter as they went into the bedroom towards the end of the corridor. "I'm sure I've got something in here you can put on", he said as Jessica lit the two small lanterns on the bedside cupboards.  
  
Sirius rummaged through his drawer eventually pulling out a black T-shirt , Nicole held up the shirt looking at the writing on the front of it 'THE BEATNIX' , she raised her eyebrow at her father .  
  
"Who are the beatnix?", she said turning the shirt around .  
  
Sirius gave a little chuckle as he ran his hand across his chin , "They were a wizard rock group I was into when I was about fifteen".  
  
"I would have thought your mother would have tossed all that stuff out when you left", Jessica said looking at the old shirt.  
  
"Yeah I did too,but I found a box of my clothes up in the attic", Sirius said watching Nicole as she held up the shirt smelling it . "It's alright Molly washed it", he said trying to reassure her.  
  
Nicole looked cautiously at her father as she left the room , Sirius gave Jessica a cheeky smile as she pulled a shirt out of the drawer for herself, clearing his throat he told her, "You won't need that tonight", then headed out the door and across the corridor to the bathroom.  
  
Jessica slipped the shirt on and hopped into the large soft bed , she watched as Sirius came back into the room dumping his clothes on the floor, he climbed into the bed and leaned over towards her gently pushing her hair back from her neck as he kissed her cheek then down her neck.  
  
"Do you think Harry will forgive me for not telling him before now?", she said looking up at the dark ceiling.  
  
Sirius stopped kissing her and rested his head on his hand as he looked down at her.  
  
"Don't worry Harry's a smart kid he just needs time to digest all the information", Sirius said running his hand gently across her cheek , he leaned down nibbling around her ear as his hand moved to unbutton the shirt.  
  
"I just don't want to lose the friendship we have built up over the last couple of weeks", she said still gazing at the ceiling.  
  
Sirius lifted his head again looking at her , "I'm sure it will all be fine", he looked at her for a moment to see if that was all she was going to say then resumed kissing softly down her neck as his hand slipped under the shirt.  
  
"Maybe I made a mistake by telling him", said Jessica .  
  
Sirius groaned loudly as he flopped back onto the pillow.  
  
"Jess.. stop worrying about it .just put it out of your mind , we can worry about it together later", he said looking over to her. A small grin started to appear on her face ,as she realised she was frustrating him.  
  
Sirius leaned back over to her again resting his head on his hand, "Now where were we", he said as he unbuttoned the shirt.  
  
"But".  
  
"Arhh .. Shh", Sirius said as he quickly put his finger to her lips silencing her , she smiled up at him as he ran his hand across her stomach , his lips tenderly capturing her lips as he pulled her even closer to him.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Next morning at breakfast Jessica's stomach felt knotted up, Harry, Ron, George and Nicole were all still asleep as everyone else sat eating breakfast.  
  
Jessica looked at Sirius as casually sat back reading the Daily Prophet .  
  
"I'll have to go back to the house", she stopped as Harry and Ron came into the kitchen followed a few seconds later by Alastor Moody .  
  
"Morning Alastor", said Arthur Weasley who was sitting down the other end of the table with Molly hurriedly eating his porridge before heading off to the ministry for another days work .  
  
Jessica watched Harry as he sat down , she smiled over to him as he looked in her direction, she felt herself relax as Harry returned her smile.  
  
Sirius flicked her on the arm, "See I told you there was nothing to worry about", he said also smiling at Harry.  
  
"Now what were you saying about going back to the house", Sirius said looking back to her.  
  
"I have to collect our clothes and things" said Jessica.  
  
"Well Remus can take you over this morning to pack up your things and , Tonks , Kingsley and myself will pick up the baggage tonight", grumbled Moody in the nicest tone he could muster.  
  
Jessica looked over to Remus , "I don't have a problem with that", he said.  
  
"Okay then we can pick up my car and drive back home".  
  
"Wow, wow, hang on who said anything about picking up your car ?", Sirius said as he put the paper on the table .  
  
"Well I can't just leave it in the carpark indefinitely ,I'm sure you wouldn't like me to get your motorbike out of the garage and go leave it somewhere". She said raising her eyebrow to him.  
  
Sirius looked over to Remus, "Hey don't look at me you two can sort this one out yourselves, I'll go with what ever you's decide", Remus said putting his hands up.  
  
"Well if you go back for the car I'm coming with you", Sirius said.  
  
"Oh don't be so ridiculous", snaped Molly "You know you can't just go wandering around London".  
  
"So you still have the motorbike ?", said Harry.  
  
"Yeah , Hagrid took it to Arabella's, she kept it in her garage for me till Jess moved in next to her, that was something I knew Jess would never get rid of", Sirius said smiling to Harry .  
  
"Sometimes I think he loves that motorbike more than me", Jessica said as she watched Sirius, she picked up the paper and hit him over the head as he screwed his face up trying to decide between the bike or Jess.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Nicole made her way down to kitchen as the others headed up stairs to start cleaning the drawing room.  
  
Fred opted to stay down in the kitchen and keep Nicole company while she had her breakfast .  
  
Remus headed out the door to see Severus Snape while Jessica had a shower.  
  
Sirius walked into the kitchen to collect a bucket to put the Doxys in from the wall hanging above the fire place , he stopped in the doorway as he seen Fred with his arm around Nicole whispering in her ear, Sirius cleared his throat loudly which startled Fred.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be upstairs helping with everyone else ?" , Sirius said as he glared at Fred.  
  
"I was just finishing my breakfast Dad", Nicole said seeing the look on her fathers face.  
  
"Well", Sirius said still looking at Fred , "Why are you down here ?".  
  
"I..I was just keeping Nicole company", Fred said nervously.  
  
"I'm sure she is quiet capable of eating breakfast on her own, and I'm sure she doesn't need you drooling all over her whilst she eats", Sirius said as he picked up the bucket.  
  
"Well I bet you used to drool all over mum", Nicole snaped as Fred got up to leave.  
  
"Not when she was only fourteen", said Sirius.  
  
"I'm fifteen in a couple of weeks dad , so stop treating me like a child", she said pulling Fred back down into the seat.  
  
Sirius looked at Nicole he could see by the look in her eyes he was embarrassing her, but As he walked to the door he couldn't help but remind Fred, "You just remember how old she is".  
  
"Dad !!", Nicole yelled as her father left the kitchen.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Jessica and Remus walked into the British airways office in busy High street just before noon, Allie smiled as she looked over her computer and seen Jessica coming towards her desk.  
  
"God I am so glad to see you , I was so worried about you especially when I got back to the flat and you were gone, where have you been ?", Allie said hugging Jessica.  
  
"I'm fine you don't have to worry , but I do need to get my car keys off you", said Jessica as Allie checked out Remus.  
  
"So you must be Sarus , Jess talks about you all the time", Allie said as Remus frowned at Jessica.  
  
"No Allie this isn't Sirius this is Remus, Remus this is Allie".  
  
Allie smiled to Jessica as Remus shook her hand , "Boy you sure do pick guys with strange names".  
  
"Allie my keys", Jessica said as she pulled some things out of her desk.  
  
"So whats the go with you and this Remus hey", Allie said handing Jessica her keys.  
  
"Nothing he's just a friend I've known since school, now I'm taking the car home but I'll leave you my spare key so if you need to use my car you know where it will be okay", Jessica said hugging Allie before leaving the office.  
  
"You sure it's safe her knowing about Sirius ?", Remus questioned.  
  
"Yeah she has no idea who Sirius is and she never reads the paper or watches the news", Jessica said as they crossed the road and went down into the car park.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry looked up at the hanging as Molly finished wiping it over.  
  
"The Noble and most Ancient House of Black, 'Toujours Pur'", Harry said as he read the heading at the very top of the wall hanging.  
  
"What does 'Toujours Pur', mean" , Harry asked Sirius as he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. "It means 'always pure' ,my damn parents with there pure blood mania and my stupid brother that was gullible enough to follow all their rubbish , that's him there", Sirius said as he ran his finger along the gold thread stopping on the name Regulus Black.  
  
"He was the perfect son, my mother constantly reminded me she was so proud when he joined up with Voldemort and became a Deatheater, he was eventually killed by a another Deatheater on Voldemorts orders .  
  
Harry looked at Sirius as his eyes scanned the names on the hanging.  
  
"Your names not up here" , Harry said .  
  
Sirius pointed to three holes towards the bottom.  
  
"This hole here is me , this one next to mine is Jess and the one here just underneath is Nicole's , now over here these holes are Tonks, her mother Andromeda and Tonks father Ted he was a muggle born , that earned them the right to be blown off the Black family tree".  
  
"Yeah but Jess is a pure blood , so why are you three burnt off ?", said Harry.  
  
"Jess's father was a Potter, they were against everything Voldemort stood for and to marry me that was just the nail in the coffin so to speak, I ended up leaving this place when I was about sixteen I couldn't put up with all there bullshit about purity any longer , so I used to stay with your dad on the holidays , Charles and Beth took me in a treated me like there own son, then when I was seventeen I got my own place" .  
  
"But why did your mother put your names up here in the first place if she was only going to blow them off ?", Harry asked as Molly opened the door calling them for lunch.  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry, "She had no choice the Black family tree has an ancient charm placed on it as soon as say, Jess was pregnant with Nicole the gold thread started to appear and when she was born her name appeared that was probably the same day my mother blasted it off, now lets head down to that kitchen and get some lunch ay" he said putting his arm around Harry's shoulder as they headed for the door.  
  
(A.N Hope you like this chap. Post more soon Luv nikki) 


	8. ARABELLA

(DISCLAIMER:: J.K.Rowlings owns all that is Harry Potter.)  
  
(Thanks to all for your supportive and helpful reviews esp. Shining star 20*, Diosa Alexia*, Allie*, Kkroxyea*, Hali*, Melockerty,* Badgerbravesweety*, your advice is invaluable and keep reviewing it inspires me to keep going)  
  
Chapter 8: ARABELLA  
  
Nicole looked up at Fred as they stood at the top of the stairs near the drawing room.  
  
"Come on Fred hurry up", George yelled from the landing above.  
  
"What are you's pair up to now ?", questioned Nicole .  
  
Fred gave her a sly smile , "Were making up skiving boxes to sell at school".  
  
"What boxes ?", she said frowning at him.  
  
"There boxes filled with a range of sweet to make you sick , not violently sick mind you, but just sick enough to get you out of class, we have Pastille Pukers, Nougat Nose Bleeders and Fruity Fainters, Ron's already put in an order for two boxes", Fred said proudly, "But we need to strengthen the Pastille Pukers, they just don't give a good strong projectile spew yet", he said as he rubbed his forehead .  
  
"Come on!" , George yelled again.  
  
"Okay!,.... so you know what to do ?", Fred said smiling.  
  
"Yeah if your mum comes looking for you's I'll signal", she said.  
  
"That's my girl", Fred said smiling to her as he started up the stairs.  
  
Nicole headed into the drawing room where her father , Hermione and Harry had started to sort through the books on the book shelf, Ron and Ginny were over cleaning the windows while Molly cleaned and mended the drawing room curtains down in the kitchen.  
  
Nicole and Hermione were taking there time looking through each book , whilst Sirius just picked up book after book tossing it into a small garbage bin that shredded them instantly into minuscule threads of paper.  
  
"Hey Hermione this book might interest you", Harry smirked holding up a book, 'The ancient art of beheading and preserving your house elf's head' .  
  
Hermione gasped in horror snatching the book from Harry and throwing it into the bin as she glared at him.  
  
"It's no joking matter " , she snaped.  
  
"Don't get her started on her house elf crusade again", Ron groaned from the other side of the room.  
  
Sirius gave a little laugh as he watched Hermione huff at Ron and pick up another book off the shelf inadvertently picking up another book on beheading house elf's .  
  
Nicole was appalled as she read out the titles of some of the books .  
  
"Muggle hunting through the centuries, Exterminating the plague! (Werewolves), Eradicating the impure blood, Infamous or Famous (Muggle Murderers), and The Mysteries and Powers of the orb".  
  
"Here let me see that one", said Sirius walking over and taking the book from her as she flicked through 'Infamous or Famous',  
  
"Who was Oswald Cronks ?", Nicole asked her father as he showed Harry the book on Orbs.  
  
"Oswald Cronks ?" , Sirius said looking up from the book, "Oswald Cronks, Oh he was a wizard that went insane and murdered five muggle women , I think the muggles dubbed him 'Jack the Ripper' ", Sirius said as he looked back down at the book.  
  
"Jack the Ripper was a wizard ?" ,she said slightly taken aback as she stood up showing Hermione the picture of a short balding man in his late fifty's screaming out abuse as the hit wizards arrested him.  
  
"Yeah that's why the muggles never caught him he would disapparate before anyone seen him, they say he used to disembowel the women and eat the pieces", Sirius said not looking up from the book on orbs.  
  
"Yuk! that's disgusting", said Ron as he came over to look at the picture.  
  
"No more disgusting than watching you eat", said Hermione .  
  
" He also used to taunt the muggle police by sending them letters I think that's where he got the name 'Jack the Ripper", Sirius said as he looked over to the door as Molly came in carrying a tray of drinks.  
  
"I thought you's all might like a glass of juice", she said placing the tray on the table.  
  
Molly looked around the room as everyone came over to the table and to get a drink.  
  
"Ah where is Fred and George ?" , Molly said putting her hands on her hips and looking at Ron.  
  
"Search me I haven't seen them since lunch", said Ron before sculling down his juice.  
  
As Molly headed towards the door Nicole pulled out her wand flicking it quickly in the air emitting a loud crack .  
  
"What the !", Sirius said startled by the noise.  
  
"Shit what are you trying to do blow my bloody ears off ", Ron yelled as he stuck his finger in his ears shaking them around, as they all looked at Nicole.  
  
Harry put his hand over his mouth trying to hold the mouthful of drink in as he laughed watching Ron wiggled his ears trying to get his hearing back.  
  
"What the hell were you trying to do ?", said Sirius as Nicole stuck her wand back in her pocket.  
  
"I...I was just umm testing something out", she said as first Fred then a couple of seconds later George came in, Sirius frowned at her as he realised she was warning them.  
  
"I think you and I need to have a little chat later on my girl", Sirius said as he continued to frown at her.  
  
"And where have you two been ?", Molly snaped looking up at Fred and George .  
  
"Nowhere mum, I was just in the bathroom", Fred said as he sneaked a smile over to Nicole.  
  
"I was up stairs changing my shirt, I spilt some sauce on it at lunch", said George innocently.  
  
"If I find out you's two have been making anymore of those extendable ears you'll be needing them to replace your own ears when I rip them off, do I make myself clear", Molly yelled.  
  
" Oouch !!..Yes mum", Fred and George said together as Molly grabbed hold of both their ears.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jessica pulled a shoe box out of the top of her wardrobe as Remus took Harry's and Nicole's trunks down stairs and put them next to Hedwigs empty cage.  
  
Jessica tried to fit the box into her trunk but with the clothes , robes , shoes, make up and her assorted other bits and pieces that she already had squashed in there, there was little room for anything else.  
  
Remus stood laughing at her from the doorway as she made a determined effort to fit the box into her bag.  
  
"Give it here Jess I'll take it with me".  
  
Jessica finally closed her trunk after much pushing and squashing and handed Remus the shoe box before levitating her trunk and guided it down the stairs towards the front door.  
  
"What have you got in here that's so important anyway ?", Remus said lifting the lid on the shoe box.  
  
"Just some photos ", she said pulling the cat carrier out of the bottom of the linen cupboard under the stairs and placing it near the bags.  
  
"Where did you get all these ?", Remus said smiling as he quickly glanced through the assortment of old photo's .  
  
"I've had them all the time", Jessica called from the kitchen.  
  
"You know you don't have to bring your own coffee there is coffee there", he said replacing the lid on the box as he watched her put her coffee in her hand bag.  
  
Jessica screwed up her face, " You don't call that powdered stuff coffee, please!, and this from a man that apologises for using tea bags", she said heading back over to the front door.  
  
Remus smiled as he stood back observing her as she grabbed Nicole's and Harry's brooms from a cupboard near the front door , he had known her nearly all his life and could still clearly remember meeting her that first day on the Hogwarts Express with her long hair in plaits, he smiled as he recalled how James used to tease her in there seventh year about being shorter than the rest of them, all five foot three inches of her compared to the five foot eleven of Sirius and James .  
  
"What are you smiling about there?", she said .  
  
" I was just remembering how James used to tease you", Remus said smiling to himself again.  
  
But his smile withered as she looked slightly mystified at him.  
  
"There's something I wanted to talk to you about", Remus said with a more reluctant tone to his voice .  
  
Jessica stopped as she headed towards the laundry and looked at him noting the change of tone in his voice .  
  
"What's up ?", she inquired as he pointed for her to sit on the couch.  
  
"I went and had a talk to Severus this morning", he said hesitantly.  
  
"Well that must have been the highlight of your day", she laughed .  
  
"Sorry", she said smiling as she cleared her throat at Remus's disapproving frown.  
  
"We discussed your situation with your memory and what could be done to help restore at least some of it,... Severus does have a few ideas in mind", he said sitting back waiting for her reaction .  
  
" Ah so your testing the water with me to gauge my reaction because you know that Sirius is going to flat out reject any suggestion you make to him on this subject ", she said .  
  
Remus rubbed his hand across his forehead as he sat forward again . " I know Padfoot doesn't want to see you go through what you when through the last time we tried, but he's got to realise that, that was a long time ago and a lot of things have changed since then".  
  
"Remus I wish you would let this go, it wasn't your fault you weren't to know what Fabian was going to do , you did the right thing and I have never blamed you for what happened ,I don't want you feeling like I'm your problem to fix", she said seeing the guilt he carried in his eyes .  
  
Remus lowered his head slightly ,"It's not that, I had a little chat with Harry last night and he told me that you've been getting a lot of nose bleeds while he's been with you, and I assume the headaches that go with it" , Remus said as he reached over to her handbag and pulled out the box of aspirin and looked across at her.  
  
"Harry told you or more likely you quizzed him about me ?" , she said taking the aspirin from him.  
  
"Does it really matter, the point is you know what all this means don't you ?", he said  
  
Jessica nodded slowly sitting up straighter on the couch .  
  
"So what does Severus have in mind then ?", she said lifting her eyes to meet his gaze.  
  
"He wants to try Veritaserum", Remus said .  
  
"Oh no, .....no way !", Jessica said as she swiftly got to her feet and headed out to the kitchen.  
  
"Jess wait just hear me out", Remus pleaded  
  
"No, there's no way I'm not going to sit there in front of everyone spilling my guts".  
  
Remus smiled at her as he followed her out to the kitchen . "You won't be spilling your guts", he laughed, as Jessica pulled things out of the fridge to take over to Arabella's, "It will only be one drop, two at the absolute most, mixed with Jobberknoll potion to help you remember, the Veritaserum is just to relax your mind and make it easier for the memory potion to work ", he said as she looked over to him.  
  
"Yeah and relax my mouth , no thank you, and anyway there's no way the Ministry is going to let you use such a strictly regulated potion like Veritaserum on someone that's lost just part of their memory", she said searching for an excuse.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Who said anything about the Ministry knowing, Severus doesn't exactly go running and telling them every time he makes up batch".  
  
Jessica looked at him as she stood with the fridge door opened , one part of her wanted so much to be able to remember details of her life , but the other parts of her life she was hesitant about reliving.  
  
"Look just think about it and talk to Padfoot , Severus won't have the potion ready for at least a couple of days", Remus said knowing it was not going to be an easy decision to make.  
  
Jessica looked at him slightly astounded not only did he want her to take a potion that would give her no control over what she said but he also wanted her to convince Sirius that it was a good idea "Fine I'll think about it but you can talk to Sirius since it's your brilliant idea", she said.  
  
"I can live with that", Remus said smiling back to her.  
  
"Now can we get back to packing up please , you can go out to the laundry and grab the tins of cat food and bring them over to Arabella's, and I'll see if Arabella's seen Delphi" , Jessica said as she headed out the door over to Arabella's.  
  
The late afternoon sun still had warmth in it as Jessica crossed the lawn over to Arabella's, when she opened the front door Mr Tibbles darted out , Jessica pushed the door opened fully as she called out to Arabella .  
  
" Hello ....Arabella", she called again as she walked into the darkened house, Jessica felt a cold chill run through her as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, all of a sudden she dropped the bags of food as an unbearable stench filled her senses, she covered her nose and mouth at the sickening smell as she reached out feeling along the wall in the lounge room for the light switch.  
  
Jessica felt the blood suddenly drain from her face as she stumbled backwards falling over the bags screaming as she frantically scrambled back along the floor horrified as the light revealed the dismembered remains of Arabella's cats, Snowy, Mr Paws, Tufty and Ophelia all strewn across the lounge room and Voldemort's dark mark burnt into the wall.  
  
Remus dashed across the lawn as he heard Jessica's screams, running in the door he could see Jessica crying on the floor with blood on her face and clothes as her nose bleed heavily, he quickly glanced into the lounge room seeing the scattered remains of the cats as he moved towards to Jessica .  
  
"Jess ,what happened ?, ..where's Arabella ?", he said as he crouched in front of her pulling his wand and a hankie from his pocket and attempted to stop the bleeding.  
  
"They killed him , they killed him", she sobbed uncontrollably, as a flood of confusing thoughts and irrational feelings overwhelmed her.  
  
Remus looked at her as he wiped the blood from her face , the fear in her eyes was something he had seen before. He knew he had to get her to focus her mind , leaving her while he looked for Arabella was not an option and he had no time to sit and mollycoddle her he had to find Arabella and get Jessica out of there.  
  
Remus pulled her to her feet grabbing her face he forced her to look at him.  
  
"Jessica where's Arabella !!" , he yelled at her. She looked at him terrified .  
  
"No! ..... No! Jessica look at me !", Remus commanded her as she tried to pull away, "Where is Arabella ?".  
  
Jessica shook her head, "I don't know", she whimpered .  
  
Remus looked around then grabbed Jessica's arm, illuminating his wand they moved down the hallway, near the back door they found Arabella slumped on the floor.  
  
Remus handed Jessica his wand then knelt down gently turning Arabella over and checking for a pulse . "She alive", he sighed to Jessica who had calmed herself a little .  
  
Jessica crouched down next to Remus as he quickly checked Arabella, "I think we need Albus to check her".  
  
Jessica latched onto Remus's arm as he attempted to get up.  
  
"I need you to stay here with Arabella while I contact Albus". Remus could still see the fear in her eyes as he looked at her, "I'm not leaving you I'm just going over to the fireplace okay, it's gonna be alright I promise" .  
  
Jessica reluctantly released his arm and crouched back down on the cold tile floor next to Arabella, watching as Remus disappeared into the lounge room .  
  
Sirius and Harry made there way down to the kitchen after finally finishing off the drawing room , Nicole and Ginny had disappeared somewhere up stairs with Fred and George while Hermione was off somewhere with Ron something Harry had noted she was doing a lot of lately, not that he minded it gave him a chance to spend more time with Sirius.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch as he pulled out a chair next to Harry .  
  
"There taking a while aren't they ?", said Harry.  
  
"Who ?", said Sirius.  
  
"Remus and Jess", Harry said knowing full well that that's why Sirius looked at his watch.  
  
"Nah I'm not worried it's probably just Jess trying to bring half the house with her", Sirius said sitting back .  
  
"I didn't say you were worried", Harry smiled "I just said there taking a while".  
  
Sirius smiled to Harry shaking his finger he had been caught out, "I can see I'm going to have to watch myself around you Mr Potter", Sirius said laughing.  
  
Both Sirius and Harry looked to the doorway as Molly came in grumbling . "I'll kill that pair if I get my hands on them".  
  
"What have Fred and George been up to now ?",asked Sirius.  
  
"Oh!. they've got all this damn sticky lolly stuff stuck in the bathroom sink , where they get the money for all this I don't know", Molly groaned as she washed her hands at the sink.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrow looking at Harry who had become very quiet . "You wouldn't happen to", Sirius stopped mid sentence and quickly got up as Remus's head appeared in the fire place.  
  
"Remus what's happened ?", Sirius questioned dropping to his knee's as Molly and Harry came over to the fire place.  
  
" It's Arabella , there's been an attack, look I don't have time to explain everything ,I need you to contact Albus she needs to go to St Mungos , I have to get Jess out of here", Remus stopped and looked sideways then back at them, "Just hurry".  
  
Before Sirius or Molly could get a word in Remus had gone.  
  
Sirius sprang to his feet, "Molly you get in contact with Dumbledore", he said heading for the door.  
  
" Sirius you can't go going over there", Molly yelled as Sirius ran out the kitchen door followed by Harry.  
  
Sirius removed the charms on the back door and looked back at Harry ,"Don't worry I'll be fine", he said reassuringly .  
  
Harry felt his stomach twinge as he watched his godfather close the door .  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Jessica sat on the floor holding Arabella's hand , she could hear Remus as he spoke into the fire place .  
  
"Jessathena", muttered Arabella.  
  
Jessica looked down at Arabella , tears again started to fill her eyes, "Arabella , I'm so sorry for leaving you".  
  
Arabella groaned as she tried to move, "Don't you go blubbering now girl", she murmured, "Mr Tibbles is ... is he alright ?".  
  
"Yes but".  
  
"I know Jessathena", Arabella said looking away.  
  
"What happened ?", Jessica asked as Remus came back over to them.  
  
"They ....They were looking for Harry and Nicole", she said turning her head to look at Remus, "They came just after you left".  
  
"Where was Mundungus ?", said Remus.  
  
"That good for nothing he took of before Jessathena even left the street", said Arabella as Jessica helped her to sit up.  
  
Remus turned quickly as a loud crack came from the lounge room and Sirius called out.  
  
"Out here", Remus called.  
  
Before Sirius had made it to the back door three more cracks rang out from the lounge room as Podmore, Moody and Dumbledore arrived.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius as he crouched next to Jessica then smiled softly to Arabella.  
  
"Well Bella you've certainly got yourself in a spot of bother", Dumbledore said looking over his half moon glasses at her.  
  
"Don't you's go fussing over me" , she said trying to move.  
  
"It's off to St Mungos with you", growled Moody.  
  
"I ain't going to no damn hospital", Arabella growled back.  
  
"Well lets see if we can get you on your feet", said Dumbledore.  
  
Jessica got up and moved out of the way , Dumbledore's look turned to concern ,"Are you hurt Jessica ?", he asked seeing the blood on her clothes.  
  
Sirius got up and looked her over he hadn't noticed the blood on her clothes before as she had had her back to him.  
  
Jessica refrained from looking at him she knew that if she looked into his dark unwavering eyes she would lose what little control she had of her emotions at that moment.  
  
"I'm alright I just had a nose bleed that's all", she whispered glancing sideways to Remus.  
  
Remus and Sirius helped Arabella onto her feet , Dumbledore insisted on taking her to St Mungos much to Arabella's disgust.  
  
Jessica and Sirius disapparated back to Grimmauld place while Remus helped Podmore and Moody bring the baggage back under the cover of darkness.  
  
Sirius was greeted with a flood of questions as he walked into the kitchen, Jessica had gone upstairs to change her shirt, she pulled off her shirt and grabbed one of Sirius's and threw it on and laid on the bed, she was in no hurry to join them in the kitchen or to withstand Molly glaring at her , images flashed through her mind as exhaustion forced her to release her built up emotions she buried her head into her pillow sobbing till she fell asleep..  
  
(*A.N Hope you liked this chapt. Will have the next one up in couple of days ...LUV Nikki*) 


	9. Relationships

( DISCLAIMER** J.K Rowling own all H.P..)  
  
CHAPTER: : 9 Relationships  
  
A howling wind pelted the rain against the windows causing them to rattle in the old dilapidated house, Jessica stirred in the bed woken by the rumbling of distant thunder.  
  
She slowly sat up looking around ,Sirius had been in and covered her with a blanket and lit the lantern beside the bed. She reached over and looked at the time on her watch it was nearly eleven thirty, over in the corner she noticed that her trunk had made it here safely.  
  
The events of earlier that day seemed a life time ago to her as she pulled back the blanket and slipped on her joggers.  
  
She made her way across to the bathroom and washed her face in the cool water, she looked in the mirror and groaned at the blotchy face that looked back at her, her eyes ringed red from her crying and her nose pink.  
  
She smiled as she peered in on Nicole who was sound asleep with Delphi curled up at the foot of her bed, across the hallway she noticed Harry was still awake unpacking his things.  
  
"I hope I didn't forget anything", she whispered so as not to disturb Ron who was snoring incessantly.  
  
Harry looked over to her smiling, " No I think everything is here", he said as she watched Ron.  
  
"You do get used to the noise after awhile", he said to her as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Thank god Sirius doesn't snore", she said fascinated by how Ron could sleep and still make so much noise.  
  
"How about I help you finish your unpacking then I'll shout you a hot chocolate down in the kitchen ?", she said to Harry.  
  
"Sounds good to me", he said handing her a stack of shirts to put away.  
  
"Are you feeling better now ?", Harry asked as they put the last of his things away.  
  
Jessica looked at him realising Sirius must have made an excuse for her. "Yes I feel much better after having a sleep", she said smiling to him .  
  
"Professor Lupin told us about Arabella's cats , it must have been a pretty big shock for you to walk in on ?", Harry said looking at her trying to read her reaction.  
  
"Why do you still call him Professor Lupin ?", Jessica asked trying to avoid Harry's inquisitiveness about what happened.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders grinning to himself, "I dunno, just habit I guess".  
  
"How about that hot chocolate, ay ?", she said heading over to Harry as he stood near the door.  
  
Harry again smiled at her unable to stop his mind wanting to know what happened. "Was Voldemorts dark mark burnt into the wall ?".  
  
Jessica put her arm around Harry's shoulder, and again avoided his line of questioning, "Why don't you try just calling him Remus", she said smiling.  
  
Harry looked at her slightly flustered , "Are you always this evasive with your answers ?".  
  
"Are you always so persistent with your line of questioning ?", she laughed.  
  
"No not always just most of the time , do you always answer questions with a question ?", Harry said laughing as he tried to beat her at her own game.  
  
"That depends on the question , what did you want to know ?",she said smiling to him.  
  
The bantering between the two of them continued all the way down to the kitchen , Harry growing more frustrated as Jessica answered every one of his questions with a question and neither of them getting any answers.  
  
Moody looked up at them as they entered the kitchen, he took a swig from his hip flask as his magical eye followed Jessica and Harry.  
  
"What the hell did you have in that trunk of yours it weighed a ton ?" , he growled .  
  
Jessica looked at Harry as he seated himself next to Remus, Harry raised his eyebrow as he smiled waiting for her response.  
  
"What do you expect a girl to carry ?" , she said , Harry groaned and laid his head on the table.  
  
"Are you alright there Harry ?", both Sirius and Remus asked concern etched in their voices.  
  
"He's fine , he's just another frustrated male", said Jessica as she pulled two mugs from the cupboard.  
  
"HAH !" , Harry yelled startling Moody .  
  
Harry jumped to his feet laughing as Sirius and Remus both looked at him dumbfounded as to what was going on.  
  
"You answered a question", Harry said grinning triumphantly .  
  
Jessica mockingly hit Harry across the head and in the stomach as both of them laughed .  
  
Sirius sat back enjoying watching the two of them playfully fight , Harry's laughter, actions and mannerisms bringing back a deluge of memories to him that he thought he had long since forgotten.  
  
"You should know by now Potter you can never beat a Black", Jessica said as she scruffed up Harry's hair.  
  
"I just did beat a black", harry said laughing as he went and sat back down.  
  
"What are you pair on about ?" , Sirius said .  
  
Remus shrugged his shoulders at Sirius as he gave him a questioning look.  
  
" I believe that's a question and we can't answer any questions can we Harry ?", Jessica said handing Harry his hot chocolate.  
  
"Nope" , Harry said before taking a sip from his drink.  
  
Sirius shook his head bewildered at their behaviour, "Have two you been drinking upstairs ?" he said as Jessica sat down.  
  
"Whatever it is I could do with some", said Remus smiling at the pair of them.  
  
"We were just having a bit of fun", she said winking to Harry.  
  
Jessica looked at the three of them as she continued to smile, Harry had given her the lift in her spirits that she so sorely needed, the last couple of days had seen her travel on an emotional rollercoaster.  
  
She got up and grabbed her shoe box filled with photos off the sideboard behind Remus and sat back down next to Sirius.  
  
"What you got in there ?" , said Moody as he got up and came over to them. Jessica pulled out a handful of photos as Moody made himself comfortable in the chair next to her.  
  
"This is my mother and Malaki" , she said turning the photo around to show Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the women with her long golden hair and striking features as she smiled playfully to Malaki who seemed to tower over her.  
  
"We don't look anything alike do we ?", Jessica said reading Harry's expression.  
  
"You have your mother eyes and her shortness" , Remus casually stated as he leaned on Harry's shoulder looking at the picture.  
  
"Here this photo might interest you", Sirius said grinning as he handed Harry a photo of James and himself duelling down near the lake at Hogwarts.  
  
"How did you get this photo ?", Remus said looking at Jessica , "I took that picture in our fifth year it was just before we started our O.W.Ls, I always wondered were it disappeared to".  
  
Jessica handed Moody several Photos of people she didn't recognise.  
  
Moody sat back smiling to himself, " Damn shame they were all good people".  
  
"Were they in the order ?", Harry asked as he watched Moody.  
  
"Yes they were all killed by the Deatheaters, except this one, Aberforth", Moody said turning the photo to show Harry.  
  
"This one in the middle there that's Dumbledore's brother , strange fellow that one never talked much", Moody grumbled.  
  
Harry looked to where Moody was pointing to a man not unlike Dumbledore but then again not really like Dumbledore.  
  
"God I was a handsome devil", Sirius said smirking as he got up and walked around the table to Harry.  
  
"Devil yes, handsome no" , Remus flatly stated to Sirius .  
  
Sirius sat down next to Harry ignoring Remus's comments as he showed Harry a photo of the four of them.  
  
Sirius looked so refined and well-dressed in a high collared black shirt and pants topped off with a new dress robe next to him Jessica fiddled with her clothes then looked up, she looked radiant as she smiled to Sirius in her long black velvet robe the hood cascading down onto her shoulders.  
  
Harry felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at his parent, Lily stood in front of James in the same velvet black robe as Jessica ,her beautiful green eye shining up at him, James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist smiling broadly in his formal dress robes.  
  
"See the ring on your mothers finger", Sirius pointed out to Harry, "They got engaged that night".  
  
Jessica leaned across the table looking at the picture, "The night of the covenant", she said smiling.  
  
"The covenant ?", Harry said frowning to her.  
  
"When a witch turns of age she is invited to join one of the five sacred witches covenants Lily was inducted into the covenant of Ostara, Goddess of the dawn it means new growth, rebirth , I was inducted into the covenant of Samhain bringer of the new dawn in other words Hallo's eve, the new year".  
  
Remus looked across at Jessica, "Yes I remember that night and I also remember two certain witches that found the mirror of Elvevoke".  
  
"The mirror of what ?", said Harry  
  
" The mirror of Elvevoke is an ancient mirror created by Celtic sorcerers in the thirteen hundreds to conjurer up whatever the master requested, well any reasonable request anyway", said Remus.  
  
"I thought what we asked for was quiet reasonable", Jessica said smiling to Remus . "Anyway your mother and Jess here decided to have there own little party, so they ordered up some wine needless to say they ended up quiet inebriated by the end of the night", Remus said raising his eyebrow to Jessica.  
  
"Did we ?, I don't remember that" , she laughed.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me" , said Sirius smiling , "They were so sloshed that they couldn't even apparate, we had to end up taking them back to my flat to sleep it off".  
  
"And Harry and Mr Evans were none to impressed by their daughters behaviour", Remus said with a smile on his lips and a slight shake of his head.  
  
"I thought Harry would of had your guts for garters , but you had him wrapped around your little finger from the moment you moved in with him" , grumbled Moody as he rose from his seat, then bid everyone good night.  
  
As Harry watched Moody leave the room he caught sight of Jessica's concentrated gaze on Remus her eyes once again speaking to Remus in a way that only he seemed to understand.  
  
"What ?" , said Sirius as he suddenly picked up on the silent conversation going on between the two of them.  
  
Remus looked at him as Jessica broke her gaze and got up taking her cup to the sink, "Jessica and I talked earlier today and she's agreed to try another memory retrieval this time using Veritaserum".  
  
Harry noted the expression on Sirius's face deepen as he ran his hand through his lengthy black hair.  
  
"Is what Moony's saying true ?", he asked looking over to Jessica as she stood at the sink.  
  
"Yes, I want to be able to remember the things about my father that everyone else does", she said softly, not turning to look at him.  
  
Sirius got up from his seat and walked over to her, he stood beside her turning her to face him.  
  
She looked up into his questioning eyes as his hands gently brushed her cheeks pushing back the loose strands of hair from her face, she glanced over to Remus as he tapped Harry on the shoulder, then both leaving them to talk.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to go through ?", he said resting his hands on her shoulders as he searched her eyes for some sign of doubt.  
  
"No , but I know I have to try something", she said.  
  
To her surprise Sirius agreed with her, "Remus told you didn't he ?".  
  
"He didn't tell me about the memory retrieval or the Veritaserum but he did mention the nose bleeds" , Sirius said as he leaned against the sink again running his hand through his hair.  
  
Jessica smiled feeling relieved that she didn't have to argue with him about it.  
  
"Come on lets head up stairs , we can talk more about it in the morning", Sirius said putting his arm around her.  
  
Jessica looked up at the ceiling hearing the distant sounds of feet pattering on the floor boards above as Sirius came back into the bedroom. "Kreachers up in that damn attic again hording my mothers things", Sirius groaned as he walked over to Jessica.  
  
Jessica looked up at him her hand gently tracing around the tattoo on Sirius's chest instantly arousing him as he stood before her.  
  
"Why do you bother with putting on a nightie ?", he whispered in her ear as he slipped the thin straps from her shoulders letting it slide down her body to the floor.  
  
"What fun would you have if you had nothing to remove ?",she said wrapping her arms around his neck, the softness of her skin pressed against his only intensifying his bodies cravings.  
  
He growled biting her neck as he picked her up carrying her over to the bed, Jessica laughed as she wriggled her way across the bed away from him as his whiskers tickled her skin.  
  
"Where do you think your off to ?" , Sirius laughed seizing her legs and dragging her back across the bed till she lay beneath him.  
  
Looking down at her he could see the desire in her eyes, he held her wrists tantalising and tempting her with his closeness, caressing her lips as he kissed her leaving her wanting more , teasing her body with ever move he made, until he could no longer hold back his own bodies appetite to have her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Over the next couple of day the tension between Jessica and Molly intensified as Molly perceived the growing bonds between Jessica and Harry as a threat to her relationship with him, the only relief from the tension coming with the arrival of the letters from Hogwarts.  
  
Molly was overjoyed that Ron and Hermione had been selected as prefects, but for Harry it brought bitter disappointment compounding the feeling that Dumbledore was shutting him out for reasons unknown to him, several time Dumbledore had been to the house to update them on Arabella and not once did he remotely acknowledge Harry's presents.  
  
Sirius gave Harry some consolation in the knowledge that neither his father or Sirius were ever made prefects, Jessica adding that it was only a title as she never seen Remus actually do anything when he was a prefect , her comments earning her a friendly clip across the ear from Remus.  
  
Sirius to was not without his fatherly worries as he watched with concern as the relationship between Nicole and Fred grow in the close confines of the house.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sirius and Harry were the first to rise on Saturday morning the last day of the holidays, Harry looked across to Sirius smiling as they ate their breakfast, in a house full of people it was hard to get a moment alone just to talk.  
  
They sat there for at least an hour discussing everything from Voldemort to who would win the Quidditch cup this year .  
  
Harry felt the relationship between he and his godfather had never been stronger as they openly talked about their feelings, something Harry tried never to disclose to anyone.  
  
Slowly the kitchen filled with chatter as one by one the other occupants of the house made there way down to the kitchen, Sirius again keeping an eagle eye on Nicole and Fred as they came into the kitchen holding hands.  
  
Jessica sat forward resting her elbows on the table as she drank her coffee, "So are you looking forward to getting back to school ?", she asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah sort of", he said sounding half hearted , Harry had enjoyed his time with them and for the first time felt apprehensive about returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius sat back in his chair as Jessica got up clearing the table and making herself another cup of coffee , he intently watched the whispered conversation going on between Nicole and Fred, his jaw visibly clenching as Fred affectionately ran his hand down Nicole's arm then rested it on her leg, Fred unaware of Sirius's eye's upon them.  
  
Sirius leaned forward as Harry and Ron left the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny, as Jessica went to sit back down Sirius could no longer hold his tongue as Fred's hand moved on Nicole's leg .  
  
"I have two very important rules when it comes to my daughter", he snaped pointing his finger at Fred.  
  
Before Fred could open his mouth Sirius laid down his law.  
  
"One ... You do not touch my daughter in front of me, you may glance at her , so long as you do not look at anything below her neck line, if you cannot keep your eyes or hands off her I will remove them!!. Two, ..I'm sure you know that sex without utilising a 'barrier method' of some kind can kill you , let me just elaborate on that for you, when it comes to sex and my daughter I am the barrier and make no mistake I will kill you!, do I make myself clear enough for you".  
  
Jessica put her head down groaning and rubbing her eyes as Fred sat red faced and stunned, Molly's mouth moved but words seemed to fail her as she stood flustered at the fact that Sirius had mentioned sex, his daughter and her son in the one sentence, George smiled broadly as he had never seen his mother so utterly lost for words before.  
  
Nicole stood up glaring at her father, for days she had endured him constantly watching them, she stormed out pushing past Lupin as he came into the kitchen. Fred looked at Jessica as he stood up his face still flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry I".  
  
"It's alright Fred you've done nothing to be sorry about", Jessica said trying to calm his worries.  
  
When Fred left Jessica turned her attentions on Sirius, "Have you totally lost your marbles ?, 'you don't look below her neck line'?", 'you are the barrier', what the hell were you thinking when you opened your mouth?", she said .  
  
Remus looked at Sirius trying not to laugh, "You didn't actually say that did you ?".  
  
"Yep, he just opened his mouth and let it all flow out", Jessica said holding back her urge to laugh.  
  
"Hey I know what it's like to be a seventeen year old male and they have one thing on there minds when it comes to girls", Sirius said looking up at her.  
  
"Well you didn't have a problem with it when I was the sixteen year old girl did you ?", Jessica said as she looked over to Molly who was disgusted at the conversation going on in front of her.  
  
"That was totally different", Sirius said a small smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"Oh why ? ... because now it's your daughter and not someone else's", Jessica said as she sat back down.  
  
Sirius looked at her as Remus sat down opposite them, "I think you have some explaining and apologising to do to your daughter, don't you ?", Jessica said in a tone that suggested she wasn't asking she was telling him.  
  
Jessica looked at Remus and smiled she thought that her day had to improve after the start Sirius had just given it, but Remus was about to burst that bubble for her too as he pulled out two small bottles of potion from his robe.  
  
"When do you want to do this ?", Jessica asked as her voice flattened out even more.  
  
"When ever your ready to", said Remus.  
  
Jessica looked over to Sirius as he walked over to the sink were Molly was washing up , " You had better talk to Nicole now so we can get this retrieval over and done with", she said.  
  
Sirius joined Remus and Jessica in the sitting room after attempting to talk to Nicole, Remus looked at his watch as the door opened again and Dumbledore and Molly came in.  
  
Dumbledore put his hand up as Jessica went to argue about Molly being there, "I think it will help you both if Molly hears for herself as to why you went over to Harry's that day".  
  
Dumbledore then looked at Remus, "The charm is still on this door", Remus nodded , "Good we don't want any eavesdroppers do we", Dumbledore said smiling as he sat down on the couch next to Molly. (A.N let me know how you like this chap...luv Nikki) 


	10. Return to the past

(DISCLAIMER:::J.K. Rowlings owns all that is Harry Potter.)  
  
(A. N . *** denotes flash back). Chapter 10 : Return to the past.  
  
George raced up the stairs nearly knocking Ginny over in his hurry to find Fred, he burst into Ron and Harry's room as they attempted to packed their trunks for there return to Hogwarts the next day.  
  
"Where's Fred ?", George asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"He's in the drawing room with Nicole and Hermione I think", said Ron.  
  
"Why what's going on ?", Harry asked as he walked over towards George.  
  
"Dumbledore's here, mum and him have just gone into the sitting room with Lupin, Sirius and Jess, so something is definitely going on down there", George said as he moved in the direction of the drawing room with Ginny , Harry and Ron all following him.  
  
"We need the ears, there having some sort of meeting in the sitting", George said looking over to Fred who was sitting on the couch with Nicole.  
  
Without another word Fred leaped off the couch and ran out the door and up the stairs.  
  
"What do you thinks going on ?", questioned Hermione as her and Nicole joined the others in the corridor.  
  
"I not sure but down in the kitchen Jess mention something to Sirius about some sort of retrieval", said George shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Nicole, suddenly realising what they were doing. "They're trying to retrieve the memory of what happened when her father died", he uttered.  
  
"Her father ", Ron said looking from Harry to George.  
  
"What?", questioned Nicole seeing the exchange of looks going on between the Weasleys.  
  
"Well back at the Burrow we overheard a discussion mum and Dumbledore had about Jessica and her father", Ron said then looked at George again.  
  
"Discussion!, it was more like an argument , mum reckons Jess lead the Deatheaters to her fathers place that day , Dumbledore thought they might be watching for movement from her and he was right as usual they picked up on her apparation and followed her straight to her fathers place", said George.  
  
"Yeah but mum wouldn't have known that", said Nicole defensively.  
  
"From what we heard Dumbledore had warned her not to apparate" , Ron said looking towards the stairs.  
  
Fred bound down the stairs carrying what looked like a hand full of flesh coloured strings, "Here", he said as he untangled them and handed one to everybody.  
  
Ginny looked at the extendable ear in her hand then up at Fred, " What 's the point in trying to use these, they've got the Imperturbable charm on the door".  
  
Fred and George looked at her scratching their heads  
  
"She's got a good point there", said Ron.  
  
" Why can't you just break the charm ?", Nicole asked .  
  
Fred walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder smiling, "It's not that easy to break a charm especially if professor Lupin had anything to do with it".  
  
"Yeah but it is possible", she said pulling out her wand, "Tonks showed me what she reckoned was her sure fire way of breaking down some charms".  
  
"It's worth a try", said harry grabbing Nicole's arm and heading for the stairs.  
  
Hermione wandered up the corridor as Harry and Fred made there way down stairs with Nicole .  
  
"What about the bathroom ?", she said.  
  
"What about the bathroom ?", Ron asked raising his eye brows.  
  
"The pipes , the bathroom is over the sitting room the pipes would probably run across the room and down the wall cavity".  
  
George pushed Ron aside as he walked over to Hermione kissing her on the forehead . "I knew we kept you around for a reason".  
  
Downstairs Fred put his extendable ear on the floor and stood back next to Harry , Nicole ran her wand around the door frame charging it with her wands power as the extendable ear wiggled its way under the door.  
  
"Ready ?", she asked turning to Fred.  
  
"Lets do it", he said .  
  
Nicole stepped back and pointed her wand at the door, " Portal finite incantatum".  
  
The door to the sitting room creaked as it shimmered red from the spell, Fred stuck the ear piece in his ear and listened for a moment then shook his head.  
  
Again Nicole ran her wand around the door stepping back she pointed her wand at the door as Ginny came down the stairs, "Atomize finite incantatum".  
  
A blinding yellow flash lit up the hallway as a loud crack rang out, Medea to started screaming abuse as Fred grabbed Nicole's hand pulling her hastily up the stairs behind Ginny and Harry as they heard the door to the sitting room open.  
  
"We've found another way", Ginny said quickly leading them to the bathroom.  
  
"What did you's do down there ?, Sirius and Lupin are really pissed off", said Ron as he pulled the ear piece out of his ear.  
  
Ginny looked at Ron frowning, "But if they".  
  
"Shush Ginny", grumbled George.  
  
"But the", was all Ginny got to say before George yelled at her to shut up.  
  
"Ginny you'll need to go and keep a look out for mum", Fred said as Ginny went to sit down.  
  
"Oh yeah great I get to miss out again", she complained as she walked to the door.  
  
"Hey I'll make it worth your while", Fred said smiling to her as his extendable ear made it's way down the pipes.  
  
George had made himself comfortable in the empty bath tub while Harry and Ron perched on the edge, Hermione, Nicole and Fred had to make do with the cold bathroom floor.  
  
"So what have we missed ?", Fred asked.  
  
"Nothing yet, they were about to give Jess the potions when you's interrupted them", said George.  
  
Sirius yanked the curtain closed on the portrait of his mother and stormed towards the stairs.  
  
"Padfoot leave it for now, we'll sort them out later", said Lupin as he put his wand back in his robe.  
  
Sirius looked up the stairs before going back into the sitting room, he looked over to Jessica as she stood nervously twirling her hair around her finger staring out the window, he walked over to her while Remus locked he door.  
  
"Come on", he said softly as he put his arm around her , she looked up at him hesitating .  
  
"I...I don't know if I can", she said as Dumbledore came over to them.  
  
She looked up into Dumbledore's gentle face as he smiled reassuringly at her, "You have every right to be nervous Jessica, but you won't be going through this alone, we're all here to help you".  
  
Jessica glanced to Sirius grabbing his hand as she walked over to the large lounge chair, she sat down trying to make herself as comfortable as possible , Sirius sat back down on the chair he had pulled over he leaned forward continuing to hold her hand.  
  
"Is the door secure again ?", Dumbledore asked Remus as he sat back down next to Molly.  
  
"Yes", Lupin said nodding as he stood nervously in front of Jessica holding the two bottles of potion.  
  
Remus pulled the small cork out of one of the bottles then handed it to Jessica, " First the Jobberknoll potion ".  
  
Jessica looked at the tiny green bottle in her hand for a moment then closed her eyes as she emptied its contents into her mouth, as she handed the bottle back to Remus she felt a warmth flood through her body, she smiled up at him then looked over to Sirius who suddenly looked too concerned for her liking as she was engulfed in a jovial mood.  
  
" Smile its not that bad", she said laughing to him.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus raising his eyebrow questioningly.  
  
" That's a normal reaction to Jobberknoll potion, she'll settle down in a minute, the Veritaserum will help bring her down a fair bit", Remus said smiling as Jessica continued to giggle.  
  
"Okay Jess now the Veritaserum ", Remus said as he removed the tiny cork from the bottle.  
  
"Jessica looked at him frowning deeply, "What, wait a minute", she said waving her finger at him, "You said it would be mixed with the, the, thingy thingy potion".  
  
"Did I , I don't remember that", he said smiling, "Now open your mouth and stop laughing long enough for me to give you the potion".  
  
Jessica looked up at Remus struggling to suppress the urge to laugh at him as he smiled at her placing one drop in her mouth of Veritaserum.  
  
Almost instantly she felt herself sink back into the chair as every muscle in her body went into a state of total relaxation, her mind relinquished all its tensions and pressures easing her into a sense of carelessness.  
  
She took several deep breaths as she rested her head on a cushion and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"She's not going to fall asleep is she ?", said Molly  
  
Jessica lifted her head slightly and looked at her, "No I'm not going to fall asleep Molly".  
  
Lupin sat down next to Sirius as Jessica looked at Dumbledore again.  
  
"Jessica can you tell me what you remember about your father Harry ?", he said leaning forward.  
  
Sirius watched her, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb as she lifted her head off the cushion and looked at Lupin.  
  
"He was killed by Deatheaters", she said rubbing the side of her head as it began to throb.  
  
"Do you remember what happened the day he died ?", asked Dumbledore.  
  
Again she looked to Lupin for some sort of reassurance before she answered, "I went over there", she stopped and suddenly glared over to Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius got up off the chair and crouched in front of her as he noticed that she seemed to be fighting against the Veritaserum .  
  
"Jess it's alright just tell us what you're seeing", he said placing his hand under her chin and turning her head to look at him.  
  
Her eyes shimmered with tears as she looked at him shaking her head, "I...I,. don't know", she snaped at him frighting to get different words out as fragmented voices and images flashed in her mind.  
  
Dumbledore got up and pulled Lupin aside, " Do you have anymore Jobberknoll potion ?".  
  
"No Severus only gave me the one bottle", said Lupin.  
  
"I think we'll give her two more drops of the Veritaserum then", said Dumbledore.  
  
"But giving her two more drops will mean she has no control over what she says", Lupin said.  
  
"She trying to hold back telling us something and we need to know what that is" , Dumbledore told him.  
  
Lupin pulled the cork from the bottle as he neared her, "No I don't want any more", she said putting her hands up as she seen the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Jess its just going to make it easier for you", Sirius said moving around behind the chair.  
  
"No I don't want to see anymore", she pleaded to Sirius.  
  
"What did you see Jessica ?", Dumbledore asked as he stood behind Lupin.  
  
Jessica glared at him again shaking her head, fighting the urge to answer him.  
  
"Tell me what you seen", he said pressing her for an answer.  
  
"You !.......you said !", she retorted as she struggled fighting herself trying to resist the power of the potions.  
  
"What did I say Jessica ?", Dumbledore asked as Lupin moved in closer to her.  
  
Jessica tried to pull herself up out of the chair but the two potions combined had made her arms and legs feel like jelly, she had no strength in her to fight against Sirius as he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her still as Lupin placed two more drops in her mouth.  
  
Jessica's head drooped forward as every last ounce of resistance faded away, around her she could hear mumbled talking as they waited a moment for the potion to take its full effect.  
  
Her mind felt like a photo album of her life as it flicked through images waiting for the right words to stop on the image required.  
  
"Do you really think this concoction of potions is going to work ?", Molly asked Lupin as he bent down with Sirius checking that Jessica was alright.  
  
They all looked as Jessica lifted her head softly laughing, "The potion worked for Sirius", she whispered to Remus.  
  
"What potion ?", he asked as he glanced at Sirius who looked just as confused by her comment as everyone else.  
  
Dumbledore and molly sat back down on the couch , Sirius pulled his chair closer as Lupin remained crouching in front of her.  
  
A brazen grin appeared on her face as she was immersed in memories , "Sirius took a polyjuice potion", she said then looked over to Sirius as he groaned and rubbed his eyes realising exactly what she was about to divulge.  
  
"We really don't need to hear this, we're here to find out about Harry", Sirius said, but he could see that both Dumbledore and Molly were now both intrigued by what she had said, Remus on the other hand was finding the whole situation highly amusing as he tried to contain his laughter.  
  
"Let her talk Sirius, we can use this to gauge how accurately she is recalling events, I gather you and Remus know what she is talking about ?", Dumbledore asked looking over his glasses at them both.  
  
"I know some of the details but Padfoot knows the whole story", Lupin said running his hand across his mouth to hide his grin.  
  
"Good then , now Jessica when did Sirius take a polyjuice potion ?", Dumbledore inquired.  
  
Jessica closed her eyes leaning her head back into the chair letting her mind sweep her back to a time when they were free to do as they pleased ,their future lay before them, their seventh year at Hogwarts , the last day of their Newts, their final exam after lunch was practical Transfigurations, a subject both Sirius and James excelled at.  
  
** Sirius and James stood near the doors to the great hall as other seventh year students started to congregate outside the hall , Sirius casually leaned against the wall running his hand through his soft black hair pushing it back as it fell in his eyes obscuring his view of Jessica and Lily as they walked along the corridor towards them.  
  
Remus sat on the steps mumbling different incantations to himself , he got up moving over to the others as Professor Mc Gonagall made her way up the stairs carrying a scroll of parchment.  
  
"I don't know why I'm even bothering , I'd probably get better marks if I stayed in the common room", Jessica said as Mc Gonagall unrolled the parchment.  
  
"Yeah you've got not a chance in hell of passing your Newts", sniped Peter Pettigrew who viewed Jessica and Lily as intruder's on his marauders.  
  
"She's got more chance than you ya pratt", Lily snaped as Sirius hit Peter across the back of the head.  
  
"I was only joking Padfoot", Peter snivelled tossing a glaring look at Lily.  
  
"Right listen up everyone" , called Mc Gonagall, "For your exam this afternoon you shall be going in four at a time, the first four will be, James Potter, Severus Snape , William Stafford and Sirius Black,".  
  
James and Sirius both grinned to each other pleased they had been selected first. "The only draw back so far is we'll be with the greasy haired git", James said to Sirius as he glared over to Severus.  
  
Sirius put his arms around Jessica as she stood in front of him waiting as Mc Gonagall called out the second group Jessica felt that Sirius seemed more edgy waiting for her name to be called out than he did his own.  
  
They listened intently as she started on the third group, "Remus Lupin , Molly O' Grady, Lily Evans and Jessathena Ciappara".  
  
"Yes ", both James and Sirius said to each other laughing , Jessica and Lily frowned at the pair of them as Mc Gonagall cleared her throat and continued.  
  
"I am so glade you two find all of this so amusing", Lily said .  
  
"Oh this is perfect, we'll have just enough time", Sirius said to James both of them then looked at Jessica as she watched them knowing full well they were up to something they shouldn't be.  
  
Sirius quickly pulled her aside as Mc Gonagall opened the door to the hall, "We've worked out a way for you to pass your figs", said James .  
  
"So be ready when I come out", Sirius said as he leaned over kissing her on the cheek .  
  
"Mr black and Mr Potter I hate to interrupt your busy social lives but are you going to grace us with your presence for this exam?", Professor Mc Gonagall said as she came up behind them.  
  
"Be ready for what ?" , Jessica called as they both rushed off into the hall the doors closing behind them.  
  
"What are them two up to now ?", Lily asked her.  
  
"I have no idea but they have both been acting strange the last couple of days", Jessica said as they both turned there attentions to Lupin.  
  
" Don't look at me for the answer, I've learnt over the years not to get involved in there brilliant plans it only lands you a detention most of the time", Remus said as he sat back down on the steps.  
  
"Oh come on Remus you must know something ?", Lily pleaded as she sat down next to him.  
  
Remus looked up from his book, "Sorry girls I am just as much in the dark as you pair are, I only know it has something to do with Jess, they have been watching everything you do even discussing the way you walk" he said raising his eyebrows to Jessica .  
  
Lily and Jessica sat on the bottom steps debating what Sirius and James could possibly be planning, Jessica looked up as the doors to the hall opened, Sirius hurried out first and ran down the corridor followed soon after by James who proceeded down the stairs and grabbed Jessica rushing her back up towards the girls bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing?", Jessica complained as he push her along the corridor.  
  
"Now is not the time to ask questions Jessy just get in there before Mc Gonagall sees you", he said opening the door to the girls toilets and shoving her in.  
  
As James closed the door she turned to see Sirius half undress coming over to her, she raised her eyebrow as she looked him up and down. "I don't think this is really the time or place", she said placing her hand on her hip .  
  
Sirius ignored her smart comment and pulled her over into the corner of the bathroom near the toilets.  
  
"Quick you need to strip off", Sirius said as he pulled out several of her hairs and placing them into a goblet he had sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Ouch! , what!! You can't be serious, I'm not stripping off, I've got an exam in a few minutes or have you forgotten that tiny detail", she said rubbing her head .  
  
"I'm taking the exam for you, now come on off with it", Sirius said as he yanked her robe off then started unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"You can't go doing that you'll get expelled", Jessica argued stepping back away from him.  
  
"I won't get expelled Prongs and I have been planning this for over a month, if I don't take the test for you you'll fail your Newts and you can kiss that job at St Mungos good bye, now come on we don't have much time", he said pulling her back over to him and undoing the remaining buttons.  
  
Jessica pushed his hands away still trying to grasp the whole situation and the risks he was taking for her, but in his eyes she could see that mischievous look that told her there was no way of talking him out of this. Sirius loved nothing more than a challenge or taking risks and this definitely fitted into his criteria .  
  
"I am capable of taking off my own clothes", she said smiling nervously.  
  
"I am aware of that fact", Sirius said smiling and handing her his shirt to put on, before drinking down as much Polyjuice potion as he could stomach.  
  
Jessica looked up from buttoning up Sirius shirt and was confronted with herself standing in front of her, it was like looking in a mirror that was until Sirius spoke.  
  
"This will never work you sound nothing like me", she said hesitating again .  
  
"Stop worrying no ones going to hear me I only have to whisper the incantations and any way the testers have no idea what you sound like", Sirius said pulling on her shirt .  
  
"Wait", Jessica said, " You need my bra".  
  
Sirius watched her quiet amazed at how she managed to take off her bra without having to remove his shirt, Jessica then helped him put the bra on, Sirius might have been very skilled at removing her bra but when it came to putting one on he was all thumbs.  
  
"Why didn't you's tell me about all of this before", Jessica asked slapping Sirius hand away from fiddling with his/her breasts.  
  
"We couldn't say anything before because we didn't know in what order we would be taking the test", he said.  
  
James stuck his head in the door to see if Sirius was ready, "Padfoot ?" , he called.  
  
"Yeah I'll be there in a minute", Sirius said as he looked down his blouse at his newly acquired female body parts as James came in, "This is so cool", he said shaking his/her chest.  
  
"Will you leave my Boobs alone", Jessica said seeing James grinning at Sirius.  
  
"Hey there mine now, I can do what I like with them for the next hour", Sirius said giving her a cheeky grin as he enjoyed every moment .  
  
Jessica felt an uneasiness as she watched herself checking out her own body, "This is never going to work if you don't stop fiddling around, there not toys you know and girls don't usually walk around holding onto their breasts", Jessica said getting frustrated as she watched Sirius.  
  
"Well maybe you's should ", laughed James.  
  
"How the hell do you's stand wearing these bra's? , its like wearing a straight jacket", Sirius complained as he continued to fidget.  
  
"Oh god where all going to be expelled", Jessica said putting her head down and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Stop worrying Jessy we've got it all under control", said James as he watched Sirius pull at the bra, his words bringing her no comfort.  
  
"Do you need a hand there sweetie", James teased as he walked over towards Sirius.  
  
"You just keep your hands off my body", Jessica said pushing him back away from Sirius.  
  
"Well we had better go you've got an exam to pass" , James said looking at his watch.  
  
"Stay hear, don't go wandering off anywhere", Sirius said leaning towards her for a kiss.  
  
Jessica pushed him away unable to get past the fact she would be kissing herself, "Yeah like I'm gonna go running around the school just in your shirt ".  
  
"Well it wouldn't be the first time", Sirius joked smiling as he/ she walked out with James.  
  
"What!, when was this ?", James questioned Sirius as he glanced back at Jessica as the door closed.  
  
Jessica paced the cold tiled floor in the bathroom waiting for Sirius to return or worse Mc Gonagall to come bursting in to drag her up to Dumbledore's office after discovering they were cheating, she felt like she had been there for hours when finally the door opened and she heard Sirius's voice call her , he rushed over to her as she came out of hiding in the cubicle, still looking very much like Jessica he picked her up spinning around elated he had pulled it off.  
  
"We did it you passed with flying colours and nobody was any the wiser that it wasn't you , not even Mc Gonagall and she came and stood right next to me", Sirius said as he started pulling off her robe. "How long before you change back?", asked Jessica wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"That would be in about another five minutes" stated James.  
  
Jesssica and Sirius looked over towards the door to see James looking at his watch and Lily standing next to him her mouth dropped opened as two Jessica's stood arm in arm looking at her. ***  
  
Suddenly Jessica was pulled back to Gimmauld place as Molly exclaimed, " I can't believe you pair, cheating on your Newts!!". 


	11. Kissing, Rats

(Disclaimer::: I own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowlings::)  
  
(** Denotes Flashbacks.)  
  
Chapter.11. Kissing, Rats.  
  
Dumbledore slightly flushed looked over his half moon glasses raising his eyebrows at Sirius as Lupin sat back in his chair laughing at Jessica's explicit detailing of what happened the day of their final Newts exam.  
  
"Well I would say that was fairly accurate", Sirius said smiling still quiet proud of his accomplishment, Sirius was never one to feel embarrassed about what he or James got up to.  
  
Molly huffed in utter disgust at there behaviour, "Its alright Molly whats been done is done", Dumbledore said patting her gently on the shoulder trying to alleviate her annoyance.  
  
Lupin looked over at Jessica noting her sudden change in demeanour and her concentrated effort to avoid any eye contact with him or Dumbledore.  
  
The room fell almost deathly silent as Lupin got up and went over to her, as he crouched in front of her she turned away from him, she knew if she looked at him he would see in her the memories that were now filling her thoughts, tears filled her eyes as Lupin spoke to her.  
  
"Jess, look at me".  
  
"Please Remus don't ask me", she pleaded softly as she glanced across to Sirius as he sat forward.  
  
"Just look at me that all I'm asking", he said tenderly holding her chin and turning her head back towards him.  
  
Jessica kept her eyes lowered as tears silently ran down her cheeks as she realised the full extent of her blind trust and the price others had paid for her loss of memory.  
  
"Look at me Jess", Lupin now demanded of her.  
  
Jessica struggled to change the thoughts running through her mind, she didn't want him to see, she didn't want to face remembering her father or that day, once he realised she could remember parts of that day she would have no choice but to relive it all.  
  
'Think Sirius, Sirius, Sirius', she thought to herself over and over again as she lifted her gaze to meet his.  
  
Remus's expertise at Legilimency was almost as proficient as Severus Snapes, and a talent Jessica would sometimes use to her advantage to tell him things without anyone else knowing, but now under the influence of the Veritaserum and Jobberknoll potions she was struggling to control her thoughts as her eyes met his.  
  
Her heart seemed to be beating double beats as Remus's eyes pierced her very sole searching her thoughts as she fought to keep Sirius in the forefront of her mind.  
  
But her mind betrayed her as it flashed back to that day, to that person she had trusted, to those words that would change their lives forever.  
  
Sirius tensed up as Lupin lowered his head, he knew the moment was upon them, he wanted nothing more than to spare her the pain she was about to endure, but as Lupin nodded to Dumbledore he knew there was no going back.  
  
Jessica rested her head back into the chair and closed her eye as Dumbledore sat forward, she knew what was coming, and with one question she would be back there. She squeezed her eyes tight as she fought off the tears that threatened to teem out, her throat seemed to dry up and tighten as she felt Sirius hold her hand and Dumbledore clear his throat.  
  
"Jessica I want you to tell me what happened the day Harry died?". Dumbledore's voice seemed to ring distantly in her ears, as she was taken back to July 12th 1980 , to their terrace flat in Reston Pl, Kensington.  
  
***** Jessica wiped the mirror in the bathroom that had steamed up from her shower, she ran the brush through her damp hair then pulled it up into a ponytail leaving a wispy fringe across her forehead then went up the hallway and into the bedroom .  
  
Sirius walked into the bedroom to find Jessica going through his shirts as an assortment of clothes lay scattered across the bed. He stood back leaning against the tall boy watching her as she tried on several shirts then tossed them onto the bed till finally she settled on a plain white shirt of his.  
  
" Now I know why my shirts are all stretched at the front", he said as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked sideways at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I'm fat aren't I?" she said running her hands over her stomach.  
  
"Ah is this a trick question?" Sirius said dubiously smiling at her in the mirror.  
  
"Look at me, I look like a, ..... like a".  
  
" Like a woman who's seven months pregnant ", Sirius said raising his eyebrows as he stated the obvious.  
  
Jessica sighed as she leaned back resting her head against his chest, Sirius slipped his hands under his shirt and rubbed them across her stomach.  
  
"So do you think it's a little witch or wizard?", Sirius asked, Smiling as he felt the baby move at his touch.  
  
"It's definitely a little Sirius, he keeps me awake all night just like his father does", she said closing her eyes as Sirius gently caressed her tummy, his hands stopping every now and then as he felt several strong kicks.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch as Jessica slipped on her shoes, "Well I had better get a move on I've got to pick up Prongs in a minute, we've got a few things to check out at the Ministry then we've got to meet up with Dumbledore later".  
  
Jessica looked at him with her usual concern everytime he went out doing jobs for the order, which was a lot lately as Voldemort reeked more havoc amongst both the Wizard and Muggle worlds  
  
"I know be careful", Sirius said seeing the concern on her face.  
  
"If you wait a minute would you give me lift over to Lily's", Jessica said in a hopeful tone.  
  
"I know you don't expect me to answer that question", Sirius said glancing over to her as he changed his shirt.  
  
"God I'm pregnant not made of porcelain", Jessica said.  
  
"Your not getting on the bike while your pregnant it's too risky", Sirius said kissing her on the forehead, "And anyway you've only got a couple of streets to walk, the exercise and fresh air will do you good".  
  
"If it's so good why don't you walk with me", Jessica said smiling.  
  
"Cause I've got work to do, anyway where are you and Lily off to this afternoon?", Sirius asked making a sneaky change of subjects.  
  
" Where going to the Salisbury Tavern for lunch then down to the Portobell Rd markets and then depending on how we feel we might catch the tube down to Charing Cross Rd and do some shopping in Diagon Ally", she said pursing her lips together as she finished applying her lipstick.  
  
"If you go to the Ally will you pick up some Knot grass and Fluxweed, oh and some new shirts since mine are all pushed out of shape", he said grinning over to her, then quickly ducking as she throw a cushion at him.  
  
"I had better go", he said as he pulled her over to him , "Now if you do go down to the Ally don't go stopping in at the Leaky Cauldron you get too many Deatheaters hanging around there and".  
  
"I know no fluing or Apparating, god my life's become so boring I may as well be a Muggle", she said as Sirius grabbed his leather jacket off the end of the bed.  
  
Sirius slipped on his jacket and pulled her away from his side of the wardrobe as she reached for his black waist coat, "Leave me some clothes to wear", he smiled, "I'll be home around five, don't forget to get something to take to the Dearborn's tonight". He cupped her face in his hands gently kissing her then headed out the door.  
  
Jessica pulled back the curtains in the bedroom and watched him climb onto the bike and roar it to life before taking off down the street. Then she turned her attentions to the bed , she picked up her wand off the bedside cupboard and flicked it around the room.  
  
"Restorus", she uttered causing a whirlwind of clothes as they returned to the wardrobe, she then picked up her bag and headed down stairs.  
  
As she made her way to the front door a loud crack rang out from the lounge room, she whipped her wand out of her bag gripping it tight as she edged her way towards the lounge room .  
  
"Padfoot!". She relaxed as she heard Peters voice call out.  
  
"You scared the life out of me", she said holding her chest as she smiled to him, "Sirius not here he's gone with James to the Ministry", she said placing her wand back in her bag.  
  
Peter ran his hand through his hair, Jessica noticing how edgy he seemed.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me to come and get you and Padfoot", he said hastily then lowered his head as he grabbed her hands.  
  
"What's happened?" , Jessica asked feeling his hands trembling .  
  
"It's Harry he's,.. there's been an attack" he said.  
  
"Oh god where is he, is he hurt?", Jessica queried with a sudden urgency to her voice.  
  
Peter lowered his head again shaking it, "He's in a pretty bad way, it doesn't look to good , I'm sorry Jess", he said holding her.  
  
"He's at his place, Dumbledore's there with him, but you need to hurry, Dumbledore wants you to Apparate over there straight away, I'll go and find Padfoot and Prongs" he said running his hands through his hair again.  
  
Jessica quickly looked around, "I don't understand how did they find him, we've all been so careful when we've contacted him", she said wiping her eyes as she scribbled out a note for Lily telling her where she had gone.  
  
"Come on Jess you don't have time to send it", Peter said suddenly more panicky, he grabbed the note from her hands tossing it on the coffee then pulled her away.  
  
"But I have to let Lily know".  
  
"There's no time you have to Apparate now! , go,.. I'll let Lily know", Peter said urging her to hurry.  
  
She stood with tears filling her eyes as she readied herself to apparate while Peter stood back watching.****  
  
Jessica was startled, opening her eyes she looked at Sirius, "That f***** little bastard!!, I should have killed him when I had the chance !", Sirius fumed slamming his fist on the arm of the chair the rage he felt clearly evident across his face.  
  
"That's why he was so damn concerned with how Jess was afterwards he was checking to see what she remembered, and bloody Fabian that idiot!!, we would of had him and Lily and James would of stood a better chance", Lupin said now knowing why he had seen Pettigrew in her eyes .  
  
Even Molly was stunned to the point where not even Sirius expletive language grabbed her attention. She had always assumed it had been Jessica's flippant disregard for following rules or orders that had cost Harry his life.  
  
She looked over to Jessica, she sat quiet her head lowered not looking anywhere just listening to Sirius and Lupins heated analysis of 'if'.  
  
If I had taken her with me , If I had found the note sooner ,If I had never left her with Fabian , IF, IF, IF.  
  
Dumbledore sat not saying a word he just watched analysing her state of mind they were only half way there and the worst was yet to come, he would let her have a moment before pushing her further.  
  
Jessica pulled her legs up onto the chair as she rested her head on the soft arm of the chair she stared at Lupin as he spoke to Sirius.  
  
Thoughts flicked through her mind as the Jobberknoll potion was still working on her pushing images to the forefront of her mind, she smiled to herself as she thought of Hogwarts.  
  
The Quidditch cup final when Gryffindor versed Ravenclaw, she stood in the Ravenclaw stand screaming out with delight when James scored or Sirius saved a goal to the absolute disgust of her fellow Ravenclaws. The countless times in her seventh year she had fallen asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Skiving off classes to spend time alone with Sirius.  
  
She allowed herself to sink deeper into her thoughts, music filled her ears as she was taken to the Great hall.  
  
*** The hall looked so grand as they made their way in for the Yule ball, large round tables filled the room, Lupin stood near their table smiling as he watched Jessica walk over to him with Lily and Steven Mc Cormack.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight", he said still smiling as he looked her up and down.  
  
"Do you think he'll notice me?", Jessica said straighten her fitted deep emerald green velvet gown then fiddling with her hair.  
  
"If he doesn't then he's as blind as a bat", Lupin said raising his eyebrows, "But then again we are taking about Padfoot".  
  
As they sat down Sirius walked in with Pixie Sinclair, Lily nudged Jessica , "Here he comes with his blonde bimbo".  
  
Jessica's heart seem to hit the floor as she watched them ' they looked so perfect together, Sirius had a body worth dying for, the face of a heavenly angel, a smile that made you just want to melt and that soft raven hair that fell so perfectly around his face and then there was her! Miss Perfection , perfect curves, perfect face, perfect blonde hair that was never out of place, perfect height for him and those perfectly long legs of hers that she liked to show off' Jessica thought, next to her Jessica felt like a frumpy flat chested first year.  
  
"I'm gonna throw up", she said as she got up.  
  
"Hang on just, sit down", lupin said pulling her back into the chair.  
  
By the end of dinner Jessica had lost all hope, as Sirius never even acknowledged her existence, talking to everyone except her.  
  
"That's it", Jessica said as she pulled her hair out of the French twist,"I don't give a sh."  
  
Lupin slapped his hand over her mouth, "Just hold up there" , he laughed as he handed her a goblet of Christmas punch , "You know why he doesn't talk to you?, because he thinks your stuck up".  
  
"What me !, I'll give him stuck up the little pratt", Jessica said slamming her drink on the table and pulling out her wand.  
  
"Wow! get back here", Lupin said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back, "Just try being you around him , cause hey you do tend to be a tiny little bit snobbish around him".  
  
Jessica looked at Lupin then looked over to Sirius, "Yeah, but that's only because Lily despises James and he's always with James".  
  
Lupin looked bewildered at her, "What does how Lily feel about Prongs have to do with how you treat Padfoot when he's around Prongs".  
  
"It's a girl thing, you just support your friends pet hates, Lily detests James so that carries to Sirius when he's around James, it's like detesting by association", Jessica said confusing him even more, "But it's not that we detest him far from, I just sort of ignore him when he's with the toerag as Lily calls him".  
  
Lupin looked even more astounded as he tried to reason with what she had just said, "And where exactly do I fit into the equation of your's?".  
  
"Oh your easy you were our friend first, so we forgive you for your bad choice of friends", she said.  
  
"Oh you forgive me do ya", Lupin said poking her in the ribs.  
  
"Not if you don't stop tickling me", she laughed, "Anyway I don't care, who needs him I'm not going to try and get his attention any more stuff him", She said polishing off her drink.  
  
"Right, you just keep telling yourself that", Lupin said raising his eyebrows, "And you've had how many drinks? , cause you do realise Prongs spiked the punch".  
  
The rest of the night Jessica spent dancing with Lupin, talking with Lily and Pip and trying to forget Sirius, by around two in the morning there was a only a handful of students left in the hall a long with, Lupin, James, Peter and Molly, Lily had just gone up to bed and Sirius had left earlier with Perfect Pixie.  
  
Jessica got up refilling Lupins and her drinks when she came back over to the table Pip had slipped in nicking her seat, she handed Lupin his drink and stood next to him.  
  
"Sit down here", he said pulling her down onto his lap, Jessica rested her head against his shoulder as Lupin tapped his hand on her leg to the beat of the music their closeness drawing James attention as he watched them for awhile, Jessica snuggled her head into Lupins neck and he in turn held her closer , James eventually tapping Lupin on the arm as his mind started to make mischief.  
  
"Why don't you kiss her Moony", he said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.  
  
Jessica opened her eyes and looked around the table as they all looked at them, to her horror Sirius had come in and was sitting watching to see what Lupin would do.  
  
She looked up at Lupin his normally pale face was turning red as he tried to ignore James, But James being James wasn't about to let it go.  
  
"Come on Moony I dare you to kiss Jessy, and you know the price for refusing a dare", James taunted.  
  
Jessica sat up looking at him as she felt his arms tighten around her, she could see in his eyes that he was just as nervous as her, but Jessica wasn't about to let James push him around, she would kiss him, what would one kiss between friends hurt and she had often wondered what it would be like to kiss him , having had quiet a few drinks also went along way to helping her pluck up the courage.  
  
Lupin ran his hand across her cheek, "You don't have to do this you know", he said ,  
  
"No I want to, I mean if you want to", she responded now feeling more nervous as the others watched on.  
  
"Yeah I want to", Lupin said smiling "But only if you're sure".  
  
"I'm sure", she said smiling softly at him.  
  
"Will you's two stop yapping and get on with it", James complained as he sat back.  
  
Jessica glanced over to see Sirius watching them intently, she looked back to Lupin, gently he pulled her closer nervously she put her arms around his neck as his hand slipped under her hair and caressed the back of her neck, she had never realised before what a gentle touch he had , she closed her eyes smiling as he moved in closer suddenly feeling his tender lips capturing hers, any sudden burst of passion she was expecting died the moment their lips touched as she felt like she was trying to pash her brother , lupin pulled back and she knew instantly by the look on his face that he had felt the same way , both of them looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.  
  
" Let not try that again", Lupin said smiling to her.  
  
"Never", Jessica said giving a little shutter as she leaned back into his arms.  
  
"What was that?", Sirius said sitting up "You don't call that little dribble a kiss Moony".  
  
Jessica glared over to Sirius wishing they would all stop picking on Lupin as he sat up further and started rubbing her back.  
  
"Well if your gonna complain there Padfoot why don't you show us amateurs hows it's done", said Lupin.  
  
"I think Moony's just challenged you Padfoot", James laughed as he stirred the pot with his taunts.  
  
Jessica lifted her head off Lupins shoulder to see what this so-called expert would do, she watched Sirius as he looked from Molly to Pip then to her.  
  
"Well if you don't have a problem with me kissing your girlfriend", Sirius said with an air of boldness.  
  
Jessica's relaxed composure suddenly vacated her, as she looked almost terrified at Lupin, her eye silently pleading with him to shut up.  
  
"I have no problem with you kissing Jess since she's not my girlfriend", Lupin said challenging him to go through with it.  
  
Jessica's heart pounded out of her chest as she heard Sirius move his chair back and walk over towards her , her eyes fixed on Lupin as he smiled at her like he had just given her the greatest Christmas present ever.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do to me?", she whispered.  
  
"I'm giving you an opportunity so get over there and make the most of it", he shrewdly grinned.  
  
Jessica tensed as she felt Sirius grab her arm as Lupin pushed her off his lap , Sirius took her aside then stepped back sizing her up as he looked her up and down.  
  
Jessica looked at the floor unable to bring herself to look at him, she thought if her heart didn't stop beating so fast she would pass out at any moment.  
  
She took a deep breath and drew up the courage to look up at him as he neared her, he gently pushed her hair back from her face, he seemed so much taller to her now she was so close to him something James also noticed as he made a snide comment.  
  
"Maybe you need a chair there Padfoot", he laughed.  
  
Jessica threw a glaring look to James as Sirius laughed then walked over and kicked Peter off his chair.  
  
That was it, she wasn't some piece of meat for them to pass around and make fun of no matter how much she wanted to be kissed by him, she stormed over to the table.  
  
"Jess where are you going", lupin said seizing her arm.  
  
Jessica glanced over to Sirius as he sat casually stretched out on the chair watching her, "I'm not going to look like an idiot standing on that chair to kiss him".  
  
Sirius sat up laughing at her, "Hey who said anything about you standing on the chair, your not that short and for your information I got the chair for me to sit on it is two in the morning and I am allowed to feel tired, so don't go getting all snobby there on me".  
  
"I don't get snobby", Jessica snaped as she pulled away from Lupin.  
  
"So then your chickening out ", Sirius said raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"No!", she stated.  
  
"Well then", Sirius said motioning with his hand for her to come over to him.  
  
Lupin gave her a little shove in the back pushing her back over to Sirius, Jessica stood in front of him as he looked up at her, a cheeky grin rising across his face as he looked over to James and Lupin as they stood leaning against the table.  
  
Sirius pulled her down onto his lap he looked down his leg as she sat at the very edge, "You can move closer,...Closer, ..Closer", he put his arm around her waist pulling her right up against him, as he did he felt her start to tremble.  
  
He leaned over to her softly whispering in her ear "I don't bite you know, that is of course unless you want me to". Jessica lowered her head as the reality of the situation set in, she was sitting on his lap so close to him about to experience a kiss she had dreams about while half there friends sat around watching.  
  
He lifted her chin, her face inches from his, her eyes locked on his as he gazed at her, relaxing her, his tender touch as his hand stroked her face then slipped down her neck then up to her cheeks again as he held her face so delicately his thumbs softly rubbing her cheeks as he moved ever so slowly in on her, her breath seemed to escaped her as his lips.*******  
  
"Jessica, Jessica", Dumbledore's voice once again filled her ears "Jessica!"  
  
"Wait!, just one kiss please Professor", she mumbled as she lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes a look of total annoyance on her face that she had not got to finish reliving her first kiss with Sirius. 


	12. The mark of Harry

(DISCLAIMER:: J.K.Rowlings owns all that is Potter).  
  
*** Denotes Flashbacks.  
  
Chapter 12: The mark of Harry.  
  
Hermione glanced up to Harry as the mood in the bathroom shifted, Minutes earlier they had laughed and joked about Sirius and Jessica's Polyjuice antics much to Nicole's Annoyance.  
  
Embarrassed and Peeved at her parents hypocrisy, they who continually preached to her about being a 'good little girl', 'doing the right thing', and now she heard with her own ears how they conspired to cheat on their exams.  
  
But what really riled her was her father, she couldn't even look at Fred without her fathers glaring eyes upon them and here he was in a girls bathroom with her mother watching her undress, fondling her body which in reality really was his body but for the polyjuice potion, but to her that wasn't the point.  
  
Harry rested his head back against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes tight ,aware that Hermione and Ron were watching him, all of them contemplating the same thought ' Jessica had had the knowledge for more than a year before Lily and James died that Pettigrew was the traitor amongst them'.  
  
Harry let a sigh escape him as he thought about his parents and how different his life might have been if it hadn't been Fabian Prewett taking away from her the one piece of information that might have saved his parents lives.  
  
They all sat up attentive again listening as Dumbledore spoke to Jessica once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't we just leave it at that?", Sirius said as he seen Dumbledore's apprehension about continuing.  
  
"We are so close to breaking this charm, if we stop now the charms only going to slowly eat away at her remaining memory", Lupin said, but understanding Sirius's reluctance it was a day Lupin never wished revisit again either.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them both running his hand down his long white beard as he contemplated his next question and where it would take them all.  
  
He looked over to Jessica as she sat back her eyes closed a small smile had replaced the frown from moments earlier when he had interrupted one of her more cherished memories.  
  
"Jessica I want you to tell me what happen when you seen your father that day".  
  
She opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at Dumbledore, "You know, you told me to Apparate".  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head shaking it slightly, "No I never said for you to Apparate, Peter lied to you he was setting you and Harry up for Voldemort".  
  
Jessica looked at him expressionless "You told me to Apparate" she repeated.  
  
"Jess tell me what Harry looked like?", Lupin asked noting that she had not yet had one memory of Harry.  
  
She turned to him searching her mind for some sort of image, a smile appeared on her face as she looked to Sirius, "He's just like James isn't he, except he has Lily's eyes" she said smiling.  
  
"Jess remember when we were in our sixth year and you and Lily came to the Potters for dinner on Christmas eve", Sirius said as he followed Lupins lead to see if she could remember anything about her father.  
  
"Yeah you wanted me to-". "No! no not that Jess, earlier in the night when we were all down in the living room", Sirius said quickly interrupting her.  
  
Jessica took a deep breath sighing, searching her thoughts, images of James and Sirius filled her mind as once again she fell deep into her thoughts.  
  
******* "I can't believe I let you talk me into this", Lily complained as they stood in the large living room near the warm open fireplace after having there fill on a luscious baked dinner.  
  
"What are you complaining about, you weren't the one getting the third degree off James's dad, he did the same thing the last time I was here", Jessica said frowning as Sirius walked into the room and went over to Charles and Lupin as they stood near the sparkling Christmas tree that took up the corner of the room.  
  
Lily grimaced as she heard James's voice in the hallway as he spoke to his mother, her dislike for him had eased slightly as she was forced to spend more time around him since Jessica started going with Sirius, but James always managed to find new and interesting ways to annoy her.  
  
Jessica looked at Lily giving her a devious smile, "You really like him" , she teased as they both watched James enter the room.  
  
"WHAT!", Lily said stunned at the mere thought , "I think Sirius has seriously affected your brain".  
  
"Lily's got the hots for Potter", Jessica said slightly louder than she meant to causing Lupin to look over as he heard what she said.  
  
"Your asking for it Ciappara", Lily warned her through gritted teeth as Lupin joined them.  
  
"What was that Jess?", Lupin asked smiling at Lily.  
  
"Lily's got the-"  
  
"Nothing, she didn't say anything", Lily snaped as she slapped her hand over Jessica's mouth pulling her aside.  
  
"What are you girls doing?", James said looking at them as Lily still had a firm grip on Jessica's mouth .  
  
"We're just going to the bathroom", Lily said looking slightly flustered as she pulled away from him.  
  
"What is it with you girls that you have to go to the bathroom in pairs?", James asked as Lily pulled Jessica from the room.  
  
"So we can talk about you", Jessica grinned as she managed to reply before Lily could stop her.  
  
"I'm warning you if you don't shut it about me and James I'll leave you here", Lily grumbled as they climbed the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay if you can manage to control yourself around him and not ripe his clothes off I won't mention your little secret again", Jessica laughed.  
  
Lily glared at her before going into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
As Jessica stood in the corridor waiting for Lily a loud crack rang out in the foyer below and Jessica could hear Beth's voice.  
  
"You missed dinner", she said in her usual cheerful voice, "I've put some aside for you in the kitchen.  
  
Jessica looked over the banister to see whom Beth was talking to but both of them were just out of her sight.  
  
"Sorry Beth I got caught up at work".  
  
Jessica heard a deep male voice answer.  
  
"So?" He questioned.  
  
"She's here, She's in the living room with James and Sirius", Beth said sounding nervously excited.  
  
"Well are you going to the toilet?", Lily asked startling Jessica as she leaned over the banister.  
  
Jessica wondered about whom Beth was talking about as she closed the door to the bathroom, finally surmising that it must have been one of the other guests.  
  
As they walked back into the living room they both looked over a man standing with Sirius, James and Charles, he stood with his head down laughing with James, his long scabby brown hair obscuring his face, his hand casually resting in his jeans pocket , dressed formally casual in his black dinner jacket with a t-shirt underneath.  
  
Lily and Jessica made there way over to Lupin as he stood near the fireplace holding two goblet of brandied eggnog for them.  
  
"Who's that?", Lily asked looking back over to them.  
  
"That's James's Uncle Harry", said Lupin. Jessica looked up to see them all coming over to them, Sirius came up putting his arm around her as James introduced Lily to his uncle.  
  
Then he turned , "Jessy this is my Uncle Harry", Jessica looked up slowly, she felt him grab her hand*****  
  
Sirius and lupin sat on the edge of their seats waiting to see if she could get a image of her father.  
  
Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as for the first time in fifteen years her fathers face appeared before her.  
  
*******She smiled as she looked to the man before her with his long hair, unshaven face, soft blue eyes and a blue stud earing in his ear.  
  
"Harry this is Jessica Ciappara", Charles said as he looked from one to the other.  
  
For a moment he didn't say a word just stared at her, "So this is the young lass of heard so much about", he said smiling as he glanced to Sirius.  
  
' Young Lass', Jessica thought, she had been called many things before in her life mostly by Malaki but ' young Lass' was never one of them.  
  
As they stood around talking Jessica could feel Harry's eyes constantly on her to the point where it was making her uncomfortable, she was relieved when Beth called him to the kitchen to have his dinner.  
  
Jessica looked across to Lily as she stood near the Christmas tree talking to Lupin, but she noticed that Lily's eyes were fixed on something else , Jessica followed Lily's gaze straight across the room to James as he sat relaxing on the couch deep in conversation with Ethmay and Wilbur Millstone long time friends of the Potters.  
  
Jessica just couldn't help herself as she left Sirius to talk to Beth and snuck over to Lily.  
  
"You think James is gorgeous, you want to date him, kiss him and hold him", she teased as she walked up behind Lily, Lupin stood back laughing out loud, Lily put her head down not knowing if she was going to laugh, cry or kill Jessica for her childish taunt.  
  
"You want to love him and marry him", Jessica continued, "I seen you Lily Evans lusting after him so there's no point in denying it ".  
  
"I'm going to kill you right here and now you little fruit cake", Lily said trying to hold back a smile as she made a grab for Jessica as she hid behind Lupin.  
  
Charles came over to them just in time to save Jessica from a throttling off Lily.  
  
"Jessica would you do me a favour and go out to the kitchen and grab the bottle of Vermont off the cupboard", he asked.  
  
Jessica never gave it a second thought as to why he had asked her she was just relieved she was out of Lily's reach.  
  
Jessica walked into the kitchen and noticed Harry sitting at the bench finishing off his dinner he looked up giving her an odd smile like he had been waiting for her to come to the kitchen.  
  
"Umm Mr Potter sent me to get the Vermont", Jessica said looking around the benchtops but not seeing any bottle.  
  
"Try that cupboard there", Harry said pointing to the cupboard above the sink as he moved towards her putting his plate in the sink.  
  
Jessica opened the cupboard trying to see if it was in there, stepping back into Harry as he stood behind her, "No it's not up there", he said as Jessica quickly moved away from him.  
  
"How about you look in those cupboards over there and I'll check these ones", he said seeing her uneasiness about being around him.  
  
"I knew your mother", he said glancing over to her.  
  
This was a statement that didn't surprise Jessica a lot of men knew her mother, she had learnt long ago of her mothers sordid affairs one of which resulted in her, Malaki had made sure she knew from an early age that she wasn't his daughter, his total hatred of her evident in the bruises that were strewn across her body during school holidays.  
  
Harry leaned against the cupboard looking at her when he got no response from her, she looked over as she again felt his eyes on her, "I knew your mother about sixteen years ago", again Jessica made no comment not know why he was telling her this.  
  
"Jessica" he said as he came over to her "What do you know about your father?, I mean I know Malaki not your real father".  
  
Jessica straightened up holding the bottle of Vermont and looked at Harry, "My father died before I was born".  
  
"That's what your mother told you?" he asked moving closer to her.  
  
Jessica looked up at him "My mother told me he was a Hitwizard that was killed on the job before she knew she was pregnant with me".  
  
He moved in even closer to her and glanced down to her left shoulder, as he went to push her hair from her shoulder Jessica moved back hitting his hand away.  
  
"I'm not like my mother no matter what you might think I have a boyfriend and I would never do anything to ever hurt him", Jessica snaped stepping back.  
  
Harry put his hands up laughing a reaction that infuriated Jessica as she seen it as no joke, she had been hit on before by men that 'knew her mother'. "I love Sirius so just keep your filthy little hands off me", she yelled.  
  
Harry grabbed her by the arm as she headed for the door Jessica screamed at him to let her go. "I'm not trying to hit on you", he said trying to calm her as the kitchen door flung opened and Sirius, Charles and Lupin rushed in.  
  
"I knew I should of never left it up to you", Charles said as he grabbed Sirius by the shoulder pulling him back, Jessica stood her wand pointed at Harry and a smash bottle littering the floor.  
  
"What happened Jess ?", Sirius asked as he grabbed her pulling her over to him, taking the wand from her shaking hand and holding her.  
  
"I wasn't trying to hit on you", Harry pleaded as he seen the look in Sirius eyes as Jessica told him.  
  
Charles looked at Jessica a smile appearing on his face, "Jessica, Harry was trying to see if you have a strawberry birthmark on you left shoulder, why he didn't just ask I don't know", Charles said looking over at his younger brother.  
  
"Yeah she has one it's nearly the same as James's", Sirius said pulling back her hair and showing them.  
  
Charles looked at Harry, as he smiled, no one else making the connection, "Jessica that birth mark is hereditary", Harry said pulling off his jacket and showing her the same mark on his left shoulder . Jessica looked at him still not following where he was going. "All Potters have that birthmark", he said. "But I'm not"- "Yeah you are Jessica, Your father never died", Charles said looking to Harry.  
  
"I'm your father".***********  
  
A barrage of images of her father suddenly seemed to flood her mind, memories that had been locked in her mind for years.  
  
****** Sirius and James grabbed her trunk and other bags as they stood near the bottom of the stairs of her home just outside of York.  
  
Harry looked at the bruise under her eye where Malaki had hit her for going into York to meet up with Sirius , James and Lily during the summer break.  
  
"You keep in touch", Nickolas said as he hugged her.  
  
Her mother stood back with her usual lack of emotion for anyone other than herself as Malaki came up the hallway, "Get going you fifthly little ungrateful slut", he spat at her.  
  
Harry grabbed Sirius by the shirt stopping before he did something that would land him in trouble. "You come anywhere near her ever again and I'll have you in Azkaban before know what hit you", Harry vowed before leaving and taking her to live with him in his flat in central London.********  
  
******** Harry beamed a smile at her as she came down the stairs at the Potters wearing a short white lace wedding dress and a ring of flowers in her hair, she could see the pride he felt for her in his eyes as he took her arm.  
  
"I thought you were going to wear a long gown", he said .  
  
"A short one is easier to manage on the bike dad", she said smiling as he frowned at the mention of Sirius's motor bike.  
  
"Do you have your wand ?", he said checking .  
  
"It's right here" , Jessica said lifting her dress to reveal her wand slipped into the garter on her leg, "Stop worrying dad everything's under control".  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked before opening the doors.  
  
As Jessica hoped on the bike behind Sirius, Harry came over them , "You look after my girl" he said patting Sirius on the back. Then he looked at her, "I love you" he whispered to her as he kissed her goodbye. **********  
  
******* Jessica looked at Peter tears streamed down her face within a spilt second she was standing in the lounge room of the cottage they had moved Harry to just on the outskirts of Devon.  
  
Jessica dropped her bag as she called out to Dumbledore as she hurried up the narrow hallway.  
  
"Jess what. what are you doing here", Harry said surprised to see her as he came up behind her from the kitchen.  
  
Jessica latched onto him hugging him as she sobbed, "Peter told me you had been hurt and that Dumbledore was here".  
  
"Peter came and told you this just now!", Harry said looking at her, concern suddenly growing in him.  
  
"Yes he said there was an attack he said Dumbledore wanted me to Apparate here", Jessica said wiping her eyes and looking up to him.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand, as four loud cracks echoed through the small cottage, "Jess go! , get out through the bedroom window , Hurry!!", He said pushing her into the bedroom as footsteps hurried towards them.......  
  
..............To be continued........................  
  
(A.N Thanks to the readers that take the time to review)**Luv Nik* 


	13. I will always love you

(DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLINGS)  
  
******Denotes flashback*******  
  
CHAPTER13. I will always love you! (I was listening to the body guard while typing )  
  
****** "No I'm not leaving you" Jessica cried as Harry looked at her his hand brushing her cheek before he pushed her into the bedroom.  
  
"GO! Jess, get out! I'll hold them off, NOW GO!!!" , he hastened shoving her towards the window before disappearing back down the hallway.  
  
Jessica could hear a volley of shots being exchanged as she struggled to open the latch on the window, she pushed the window opened as Harry yelled out in agony and the house suddenly falling silent.  
  
She hesitated looking back as footsteps approached, Jessica looked out the window, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't leave him.  
  
"You check in there", a voice called in the hallway  
  
She laid under the bed watching as a Deatheater came into the room, watching him walk over to the window then back out, "She must have got out through the window".  
  
As their footsteps moved back down the hallway, Jessica pulled herself out from the bed her stomach making it a struggle, she slipped her shoes off and crept over to the door and looked down the corridor, she knew she had to get to her bag which she had dropped in the doorway of the lounge room, she needed her wand.  
  
Creeping down the hallway she could hear the voices of the Deatheaters interrogating her father, wanting to know about the order and Dumbledore, Harry stayed silent.  
  
She slide down the wall and peeked around into the lounge room, four Deatheaters stood in front of Harry as he knelt on the floor, his hands and feet bound behind him his face bloodied, he glanced over seeing Jessica trying to reach for her bag.  
  
"I'm not telling you jack shit Wilkes" Harry said laughing drawing back the attention of a Deatheater that seen his glance and was heading towards Jessica.  
  
The Deatheater stopped and looked at Harry then back towards the doorway without warning he flicked his wand at Harry hitting him in the chest with a cracking blast, Harry was knocked back from the force, moaning in agony as pain gripped his body, Jessica closed her eyes fighting back the tears as she listened to his pain, knowing he had stopped the Deatheater as he neared her.  
  
Jessica peered back into the lounge room as the Deatheaters sniggered at Harry's suffering, she grabbed for her bag and pulled it over to her, feeling around inside for her wand as she slid along the floor away from the door.  
  
Jessica looked frantically in her bag but her wand wasn't there, but something else caught her eye, she pulled out a mirror on a chain, her heart raced as she lifted the mirror to her face as she moved further from the lounge room.  
  
"Sirius" she whispered into the mirror, but there was no response.  
  
"Siri -", before she could get his name out again the mirror was kicked from her hand and two Deatheaters Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood towered above her.  
  
Jessica scrambled across the floor as they tried to grab her, she stretched out for the mirror as it fell to the floorboards, "SIRIUS!!", she frenetically screamed out as she grabbed it.  
  
A sickening crunch then Jessica's agonising screams filled the small cottage as Dolohov stood on her hand shattering the mirror and breaking several fingers as he pushed his full weight onto her hand.  
  
They picked her up by her shirt dragging her out to the lounge room throwing her to the floor as she sobbed cradling her bleeding mangled hand several shards of glass embedded deep in her palm.  
  
"OH how so very touching", snipped one Deatheater as he looked at Jessica as she lay against Harry's trembling body.  
  
"Leave her alone Wilkes this has nothing to do with her", Harry uttered as she held him.  
  
"That's where your wrong Potter, this has everything to do with her, she's here to watch you die just like you stood by and watched them Aurors kill my brother", Wilkes snapped.  
  
Jessica looked up at Wilkes, standing next to him was Travers, another Deatheater whose brother had been killed in a battle at Littleton by some Aurors one of them being Alastor Moody.  
  
"When we're finished with her I'm sure Lord Voldemort can find a use for that pure blood of hers", Rookwood Laughed.  
  
"Enough talking", Wilkes ordered, "Jessica's about to get a lesson in torturing".  
  
Jessica struggled as Dolohov pulled her away from Harry dragging her to her feet, he grabbed her by her hair pushing her over to Wilkes.  
  
"What happened here ?", he said sarcastically as he grabbed her bleeding hand, "This won't do".  
  
Jessica screamed as Dolohov held her and Wilkes pulled back her fingers wrenching the glass from her hand.  
  
"Now lets see", he opened his robe and pulled out her wand "Was this what you were looking for ?", He said running her wand down the side of her face.  
  
"It's a damn shame Harry", Wilkes sneered as he glanced over to Harry "She has a pretty face pity it will never see the light of day ever again and a baby that will never take a breath" he said running his hand across her stomach as Harry struggled on the floor.  
  
Dolohov pulled her back against him holding her arms tight as Wilkes hand moved up undoing several button of her shirt, Jessica squirmed trying to get away as he ran his hand down her neck "No please" she cried turning her head away.  
  
"Shh mustn't cry out Jessica" he said covering her mouth as he slipped his hand in her shirt feeling her up, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes.  
  
He removed his hand from her mouth and forced his lips on hers as she cried squirming around as he pushed himself on her.  
  
"Leave her alone you BASTARDS!" Harry yelled as he forced himself up onto his knees, Travers kicking him back to the floor as his foot connected with Harry's face.  
  
"Work first my dear, pleasure a little later" Wilkes said smiling as he licked his lips at her running his hand over her breast once more.  
  
Jessica lifted her head tears running down her cheeks as she spat in his face, Wilkes wiped the spit from his face, smiling at her before licking his finger.  
  
"Your lesson", he said as he clapped his hands together smiling at Harry.  
  
Travers thrust her wand into her hand as Dolohov grabbed her hand forcing her to point her wand at her father as he lay on the floor.  
  
"Now its quiet simple Jessica all you have to say is Crucio".  
  
Jessica looked down to her father tears filling her eyes blurring her vision as she shook her head.  
  
"Let's not make this difficult, look it's very easy", Wilkes said pointing his wand at Harry "Crucio".  
  
Jessica fought to get over to her father as a flash hit Harry racking his body with intense pain again.  
  
"Now its your turn", he said unconcerned with Harry as he groaned in agony.  
  
"NO I won't!' Jessica cried watching her father's pain.  
  
Wilkes sighed pointing his wand at her, all her pain and thoughts left her as he hit her with an Imperius Curse.  
  
Her mind filling with voices telling her 'just say Crucio'.  
  
'No.. no I won't'  
  
'Just say it' the voices urged her.  
  
'No!... no I can't do it'.  
  
'You can, just say Crucio... do it now !'.  
  
Jessica looked down at her father, his body still twitching with pain as he looked up at her. "Crucio" she spluttered out as the curse dominated her mind, a shot flying out from her wand missing Harry's head by an inch.  
  
"Jessy Jessy Jessy you've got to aim girl", Wilkes said shaking his head as he laughed.  
  
Jessica felt Dolohov grip on her hand easy as the Imperius curse lifted from her, she yelled "CRUCIO" forcing her hand up with all the strength she could muster pushing it towards Wilkes, the shot narrowly missing him and hitting Travers as he stood beside him.  
  
Dolohov wrapped his arm around her neck nearly choking her as he pulled her wand out of her hand as Travers fell back crashing to the floor screaming with the pain, Wilkes looked at her smiling unaffected by the fact that the shot just missed him.  
  
"See you can do it" he said before grabbing her face then turning to Harry and hitting him again,  
  
"That's for trying to curse me" he said smiling at Jessica.  
  
"Stop it please, stop it, ", Jessica cried as Harry became weaker from the curses.  
  
"Let's finish this and get her back to Voldemort", Rookwood said pulling her away from Dolohov as he started to get anxious.  
  
Travers pulled himself up and staggered over to her hitting her with the back of his hand across the face splitting her lip.  
  
" Voldemort said She's not to be harmed", Wilkes snapped pulling Travers away from her.  
  
Rookwood let her go over to Harry as he pulled out his wand releasing the ropes from him. "What are you doing?" Wilkes yelled pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Rookwood pushed Wilkes wand down "He's not going anywhere let her have a moment with him".  
  
Jessica laid down with him he lifted his arm wrapping it around her pulling her as close as he could to him, she looked at his unshaven face and scuffy hair as she ran her hand across his cheek the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry dad" she sobbed into his chest.  
  
" The Gods sent me an angel that Christmas they brought you to me", Harry whispered gently wiping the tears from her eyes as his own eyes shimmered with emotions both knowing this was their final moments together, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Jess, my heart is always yours".  
  
"I love you so much, I can't live without you, I need you dad" Jessica chocked uncontrollably on her tears and words as she rested her head on his chest hearing his wheezing breathes as he stroked her head.  
  
Jessica looked into his eyes as Travers and Dolohov came over to her, tears ran down the side of his face as he looked at his daughter for the last time.  
  
"I love you , be strong and no matter what don't let them take you to Voldemort" he whispered to her, she kissed him and held him tight not wanting to let go of him, screaming in more pain than she had ever known in her life as they pulled her back from him.  
  
"WAIT PLEASE", she screamed out looking at Wilkes who nodded for them to release her.  
  
Jessica crawled over to Wilkes grabbing his robes as she begged at his feet for her father's life, he bent down to her stroking her head.  
  
"Please I'll do anything you ask of me just don't hurt him please", she sobbed looking into Wilkes eyes for some sign of compassion as Dolohov and Travers pulled Harry to his knees and bound his hands and feet again.  
  
He held her face in his hands softly smiling at her, "You're going to anyway Jessica", he said smirking.  
  
Jessica scurried across the floor to her father as Dolohov and Travers made a grab for her, she held on to him as long as she could before they ripped her away from him, "No please, NO!" her screams echoing through the house.  
  
Wilkes keeping his word as he made her kneel a few feet from her father to watch him die, Travers holding her as she broke down crying.  
  
Harry never looked over to her again as Wilkes raised his wand he just stared at Wilkes, Jessica heart racing in her throat, screaming out "NO!!!!" fighting to reach her father, Travers holding her tight as a Red shot came from Wilkes wand as he used a blasting curse.  
  
She closed her eyes crying out for her father, as the silence suddenly rang in her ears, she could feel the warm blood soaking her clothes and trickling down her face as Travers released her complaining that his robes were now soiled.  
  
Jessica curled up on the floor sobbing her heart out, every inch of her body ached for him, in such a short time he had captured her heart so completely with his love for her, a love she more than willingly returned to him ten fold, a love she had never known from her mother or Malaki.  
  
She was given no time to grieve as Wilkes came over to her sliding his hand up her leg and under her skirt, "Now for the pleasure, Jessica" he hissed.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!,.......... DON'T TOUCH ME!", Jessica screamed as shock started to take over her mind and body she tried to get away from him, her legs slipping in the blood on the timber floor , but he wasn't letting her go anywhere he grabbed her by her hair pulling her back over to him, Jessica fought back with every ounce of fight she had left in her hitting out at him as he sat on her legs, Dolohov and Travers seized her arms pushing her back to the floor holding her down as Wilkes ripped her shirt opened .  
  
"Leave it Wilkes" Rookwood called "We need to get her to Voldemort".  
  
"Not till I get my piece of her" Wilkes snarled running his hands over her chest as her body trembled in fear and shock.  
  
"Leave her", Rookwood snaped as he watched Wilkes forcing himself on her, his hand touching her every part of her, while Dolohov and Travers watched laughing.  
  
"LEAVE HER!" he yelled pulling him off her.  
  
"What is your problem" Wilkes yelled in Rookwoods face, the other two getting up to join in the argument leaving Jessica on the floor a trembling mess.  
  
Suddenly four loud cracks silenced their argument taking them unawares, shot flashed back and forth across the room, Jessica rolled onto her side, a wand lay on the floor near her, Wilkes wand, she snatched it up and pulled herself across the floor with her good hand dragging herself into the corner.  
  
She pulled her legs up burying her head in her trembling body, cracks and blasts filled the room, oblivious to the noise around her, her mind lost, unable to cope till the only sound in the room was her own sobs.  
  
"Jess" a voice etched with pain uttered.  
  
She lifted her head pulling away only seeing four black robes confronting her "Don't touch me" she screamed believing them to be Deatheaters.  
  
"Don't come near me, I'll kill you" she screamed petrified pushing herself further into the corner pointing Wilkes wand with her shaking hand.  
  
"Jess its Remus".  
  
She threw her hands over her ears sobbing as she refused to look up terrified Wilkes face would confront her "Don't come near me" she screamed again.  
  
Lupin pulled back not wanting to frighten her any further, she put her head down weeping wanting Sirius's arms around her holding her, making everything seem alright, she tensed as a crack rang out.  
  
Muffled voices moved around her, she wiped her eyes and lifted her head a wand pointed at her, she put her hands up crying out before everything went black.****************************  
  
Sirius sat with his head down, this time holding back on the colourful language he wished to use to express how he felt about what he had just heard , Molly's sniffles now the only sound in the room as she mopped her eyes with her damp hanky.  
  
Lupin startled everyone as he jumped to his feet grabbing Jessica as she slumped forward in the chair her nose bleeding profusely, "Molly" he called.  
  
Molly ran from the room, Sirius pulled his shirt off over his head handing it to Lupin as he picked Jessica up, Lupin held the shirt to her nose trying to stem the flow of blood.  
  
"Take her to the kitchen", Dumbledore ordered them as he held the door.  
  
Ginny raced to the bathroom bursting in the door "Mum's coming" she yelled.  
  
A flurry of movement seemed to explode in the bathroom as they all clambered to there feet hurriedly pulling up the extendable ears, Fred looked out the door his mother heading straight for them.  
  
Molly rushed into the bathroom grabbing several towels before rushing back out, George pulled back the shower curtain revealing them all squashed together "Phew that was close", he said as they stepped out of the bathtub.  
  
Molly handed Lupin the towels as Sirius sat holding Jessica's limp body, Dumbledore freezing some water with a flick of his wand making an ice pack.  
  
"Not to worry Sirius", Dumbledore said as Lupin wrapped the ice in a towel placing it on the back of her neck.  
  
"This is a good sign" he assured Sirius, "She's free of the charm now".  
  
"But she's not free from the memories now is she", Sirius said bitterness creeping into his words.  
  
"We can help her there" Dumbledore said pulling his wand out again.  
  
"Apparo Visci" Dumbledore uttered pointing his wand at her temple, a small spark emitting from his wand. "Now it's all were it belongs in her past, she won't be dealing with it fresh in her mind, but she will remember what happened, how she handles the memories we'll just have to wait and see" .  
  
Lupin tossed Sirius shirt aside as her nose stopped bleeding, "Okay then let's bring her around", Lupin said looking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ennervate", Dumbledore's word instantly reviving her.  
  
She sat up her eyes felt heavy as she smiled to Dumbledore and Lupin then looked oddly at Sirius, "Ah where's your shirt?" she asked , not that she minded as she ran her hand across his shoulder .  
  
(R&R LUV NIKKI) 


	14. New Perspective

(DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOTHING THAT BELONGS TO J.K.ROWLINGS)  
  
Thanks to (Alexia M),( April,) (Tessa),( Diosa Alexia, I love Sirius shirtless too so I added a tiny bit more)(Star Prancer No Deatheaters this time Promise)  
  
CHAPTER 14 New perspective.  
  
Sirius looked across the table watching as Dumbledore sat down, Jessica still sitting on his lap her head resting on his bare chest, he looked down at her, she looked so peaceful no hint of what she had just relived, Sirius tenderly pushed her hair back kissing her forehead.  
  
Jessica smiled up at him a yawn escaping her lips as Lupin came over with a coffee for her, "I think I'll put it on the table Jess", Lupin said seeing her hands trembling as the last of the potions wore off.  
  
"How are you feeling now? ", Dumbledore asked her as she tentatively picked up her coffee.  
  
"Like I haven't slept in a month", she said before sipping her coffee then resting her head back on Sirius's chest.  
  
"Do you remember what you told us?", he asked as Molly left the kitchen a look of vengeance on her face.  
  
"Just bits and pieces really, I hope I didn't say anything stupid" she replied rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" Lupin said softly smiled over his cup of tea as he watched her.  
  
Jessica pulled an agonising face as she looked at Lupin, "What did I say?"  
  
"Does the word Polyjuice ring any bells?", Lupin said wanting to talk about anything other than Harry.  
  
"Polyjuice?" she asked not quiet sure to what he was referring.  
  
She looked across the table to Dumbledore, "Perfect score on your Transfiguration exam?" he said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Quiet a detailed recount, especially of Padfoots aversion to women's bras" Lupin added smiling at Sirius.  
  
Jessica buried her head in Sirius's chest as her face turned a lovely scarlet colour. "What are you hiding your head for?" Sirius smiled lifting her face to look at him "I thought we were quiet ingenious, we beat the system and never got found out, well that was until today."  
  
"Hmm," Dumbledore murmured "Anyway more importantly your free from the charm now, the other memories will return with time so don't push yourself to remember things it will happen of its own accord", Dumbledore said as he pulled himself up out of the chair.  
  
She looked over to him stunned by what he had just said, " So I remembered everything?", she asked with a look of apprehension on her face.  
  
"Yes, like I said it will all come back to in time" Dumbledore said trying like Lupin and Sirius not to talk to much about what happened with Harry but her eyes questioned him. "It was Peter Pettigrew that made you Apparate that day,....... Now I've got to get back to the school lots to do, I'll be back tonight for our meeting about getting the kids to the train safely tomorrow" he said as Harry, Hermione and Ron came into the kitchen their faces flushed like they had run down to the kitchen.  
  
Dumbledore stopped to congratulate Hermione and Ron for making prefect then glanced at Harry before leaving.  
  
Sirius shifted out from under Jessica as he got up "I had better get a clean shirt on, you stay and finish your coffee and then a sleep is on the agenda for you" he said as he picked up his shirt and headed for the door.  
  
"Watch out for Molly she on the warpath up there", Harry warned him as he glanced over to Jessica.  
  
"I'll try and stay out of her way", Sirius said patting Harry on the back.  
  
As Sirius opened the door Nicole came bursting in, running smack bang into her father.  
  
"Oh dad umm", she said looking up at him. Hearing what happened to her mother had an unexpected effect on her as she looked at her father, the thought of ever losing him in such a way too much for her to even contemplate.  
  
"On the run too?" he said seeing her flushed face.  
  
"Uh run?" she frowned.  
  
"From Molly" he smiled.  
  
"OH yeah", she said with a relieved smile.  
  
Sirius walked up the stairs Ginny smiled curtly at him before racing down the stair as Molly's voice bellowed from Fred and George's room.  
  
"Hand them over now", she yelled.  
  
"We don't have any mum, honest", George argued.  
  
"I'm not an idiot, I know you's were in that bathroom hiding behind the shower curtain" Molly's face turned red with frustration. "That curtains never closed and I could hear you's, if I hadn't been in such a hurry I would have throttled the pair of you's right then and there, Now hand over them damn things!".  
  
"Is everything alright Molly?", Sirius asked as he investigated what all the yelling was about .  
  
"It will be in a minute," she said pulling out her wand ready to confiscate all the hidden treasures Fred and George had.  
  
Sirius leaned against the door frame watching the horrified look on Fred and George's faces as Molly raised her wand.  
  
"WAIT", Fred called opting to give up a few extendable ears rather than have her find their whole stash.  
  
He pulled out a handful of extendable ears from his pocket and handed them to her, Sirius walked over looking at the extendable ears then over to Fred and George, "You's were listening in on us ?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah down the"- , Fred jabbed George in the ribs shutting him up as he seen the anger building in Sirius eyes.  
  
Sirius ran his hand through his hair incensed that they had overheard Jessica's suffering.  
  
"Who else was there?" he snapped glaring at both of them.  
  
"Oh no it .. It was only us", Fred stammered.  
  
"Just us" George added waving his hand indicating the two of them.  
  
Molly looked at the two of the finding it hard to believe it was only them, her suspicions told her the others would have been in on it too.  
  
"Who gave you the right to listen in on something that didn't concern you?" Sirius yelled.  
  
Fred and George both put their heads down shaking them too fearful to even look at Sirius or their mother.  
  
"If I hear one word breathed about what you two overheard both your heads will be mounted up on the wall with the other house elves", Sirius snarled pointing his finger at the pair of them.  
  
"Now get down stairs for lunch!", Molly bellowed scaring the life out of them including Sirius even he had never seen Molly so enraged.  
  
******************  
  
Lupin looked along the table as they all sat eating their lunch the silence almost deafening, he glanced over to Jessica as she downed her third coffee trying bring herself to some sort of caffeine alertness, Sirius stopping her as she got up to make another cup.  
  
"I think a sleep is going to do you more good than another cup of coffee", he said getting up.  
  
"I'll be right you stay here and finish your lunch", Jessica said to him as she felt everyone's eyes on her, she smiled to him before quietly leaving the kitchen.  
  
Molly's glares at the kids were like blasts of arctic air, all of them hurriedly eating to escape the room, "When you've finished you can all get to your rooms and pack your things for tomorrow" she snapped.  
  
"Not you, you or you", Lupin said pointing to Nicole, Fred and George.  
  
When the others had left the room Sirius and Lupin stood at the end of the table as Molly cleared up, Nicole, Fred and George looked waiting to see what they had done now.  
  
"Which one of you removed the Imperturbable Charm from the door?", Lupin asked as he watched the three of them.  
  
Fred and George tried not to look at Nicole as the shock that she did break the charm sank in.  
  
"What makes you think it was one of us?", Fred asked.  
  
Sirius looked up towards the ceiling "Do you see an owl flying around in here with a letter from the Ministry?".  
  
"Good point", said George smiling but quickly removing it as Sirius glared at him. As the three of them were the only ones that could use magic without a warning from the Ministry.  
  
"So who was it?" Lupin asked again.  
  
The three of them sat not saying a word, Lupin and Sirius's eyes were trained on Fred and George waiting for one of them to own up.  
  
"Okay hand over your wands", Lupin demanded as he walked over to them, "We'll just see what the last spell was from your wands".  
  
As Fred and George handed over their wands Nicole stood up.  
  
"It was me".  
  
Lupin stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her, Sirius leaned back against the cupboard,  
  
"You don't have to cover for someone else", he told her flatly as he looked over to Fred.  
  
"I'm not!", she declared insulted that he thought she was covering for Fred or that he didn't think she could do it.  
  
She pulled out her wand handing it to Lupin to test, he held the wand up emitting a blinding yellow flash and loud crack.  
  
Sirius and Lupin looked at each other neither of them had suspected her, thinking she had a limited knowledge of difficult spells.  
  
"Who taught you charm breakers?, cause there's no way you learnt this out of any book" Sirius said with a mixture of pride and anger in his voice.  
  
Nicole looked over to him, then looked at Lupin, "I can't tell you" she said not wanting to get Tonks in trouble.  
  
"If I ask you a question I expect an answer", Sirius snaped as his patience started to wear very thin.  
  
"I did answer you", Nicole said keeping her head down.  
  
"Alright then" Lupin said moving closer to her as he held out her wand smiling at her, she responded with a smile back to him as she took back her wand.  
  
Lupin looked over to Sirius a small smile appeared on his lips, Nicole had unknowingly given him the answer with one look into his eyes.  
  
Lupin walked over to Sirius whispering to him. "Fred, George you had better get up stairs", Sirius said to them, "Not you", he added as Nicole tried to slip out with them.  
  
"If your gonna yell at me can we just get it over with I'm not in the mood for one of your long speech's", she told her father as she sat back down at the table.  
  
Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at her this was not her normal response to him when she thought she was in trouble, normally it was all out war as their two stubborn personalities clashed.  
  
"I think I'll go and leave you to it", Lupin said as a loud thud came from the stairs.  
  
"Will you watch what you're doing", Molly's voice grumbled from the stairs as Lupin opened the door.  
  
"Tonks just the girl I want to talk to" Lupin said cheerfully as he and Molly helped Tonks off the floor.  
  
"We'll be upstairs in the drawing room if you need us" , Lupin said smiling as he closed the door.  
  
Sirius sat down looking at Nicole, "Okay then I'll get straight to the point, I know you heard everything that took place in the sitting room this morning".  
  
"Yeah I did, but I wish I hadn't", she said lowering her head unable to look at him.  
  
Again her reaction surprised Sirius, no denial, no arguing her right to know what was going on, just an open confession and for a moment Sirius sat looking at her.  
  
He had been ready give her a piece of his mind in no uncertain terms, instead he got up and went over to her lifting her out of the chair and held her in his arms.  
  
She looked up at him her eyes shimmering with tears, "I want you to know I love you", she whispered.  
  
They had never had a real father- daughter relationship, she had thirteen years without a father, then suddenly Sirius came into her life, both of them on unfamiliar ground finding there boundaries with each other, there limited time together making it all the more difficult.  
  
The longest time they'd ever spent together was about two months last year when all three of them went to Catania in Sicily staying in a villa that once belonged to the Ciappara family, now Jessica's. But even that time was cut short when Sirius return to look out for Harry with the Tri-Wizard tournament then he was gone for months on end and she was back at school.  
  
He brushed her hair back from her face kissing her forehead "I love you too, but that still doesn't make it right what you did this morning", he said with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"I know and I'm really sorry, but mum seems to be dealing with it well" Nicole said as Sirius wiped her eyes.  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows at her "That's only because at the moment she doesn't really remember what she said but it will come back to her that's why its important for you not mention anything about it, alright".  
  
"Don't worry it's the last thing I want to talk about believe me", she assured him.  
  
"Come on we had better get you up stair to get a start on that packing of yours or Molly will be after both of us", he said smiling as they headed for the door.  
  
As they walked up the stairs Sirius smiled at her seeing the maturity growing in her, "You nervous about tomorrow" he asked as they reached her room.  
  
"That's something I wanted to talk to you and mum about, do I really have to go to Hogwarts I could just as easily go back to my old school", she said looking past her father as Jessica came up behind Sirius a towel slung over her shoulder.  
  
"I know it's going to be hard to adjust to at first, but it's"- "I know its for my own protection", She said cutting her father off, nervous now getting the better of her.  
  
"You just stay close to harry, Hermione and Ron they'll look after you and you can always send us an owl if ever your worried", Jessica said surprising Sirius as she stood behind him.  
  
He looked at his watch then to her, "That was a big sleep, what did you get all of twenty minutes", he said raising a disapproving eyebrow at her.  
  
"I..... I just couldn't sleep so I'm going to have a shower", she said smiling to him.  
  
"Think after tomorrow I'll be able to join you in there with no interruptions", he grinned his hands slipping down her lower back as he pulled her close to him .  
  
"Okay that's more than I wanted to see or hear", Nicole said quickly slipping into her room.  
  
"What you afraid Molly will catch you?" Jessica laughed to Sirius.  
  
"No, she doesn't scare me", Sirius scoffed at the idea.  
  
Molly came down the stairs clearing her throat loudly at the sight of Sirius with his hands rubbing Jessica's lower back as they embraced in a kiss, Jessica looked up at Sirius as he quickly removed his hands from her bum.  
  
"Siri's scared of little Molly Weasley", Jessica teased as she backed over to the bathroom, Sirius put his head down laughing.  
  
"Just you wait till tomorrow Jess I'll show you", Sirius said looking over to her as she stood in the doorway tempting him to join her.  
  
"Promises, promises Black, but I'm yet to see any action from you" she laughed before closing the door.  
  
*****************  
  
That night Molly got the kids all feed and up to their rooms early so they could have there meeting down in the kitchen.  
  
Jessica descended the stairs ahead of Sirius, as she opened the door she came to a screaming halt causing Sirius to run into her, at the sink Lupins hands softly held Tonks face as he kissed her.  
  
"Jess what are"-  
  
"Ssh", Jessica said pushing Sirius backwards.  
  
Sirius grabbed her arms not sure if she was frightened or excited unable to see her face in the dimly lit stairwell, "Jess what is it?"  
  
"Shh, Remus and Tonks" she giggled pushing him back further.  
  
"Jess the stairs!" Sirius said too late as they stumbled falling onto the stairs Jessica landing on top of him, Sirius pushed her hair out of the way as she continued laughing.  
  
"What's going on?" he whispered as the door opened.  
  
Lupin and Tonks stood in the doorway looking at them lying on the stairs, Jessica in fits of laughter and Sirius looking totally bewildered, "You just can't control yourself can you?" Lupin said as he helped Jessica up, then Sirius.  
  
"I can control myself", Jessica said looking straight at him smiling broadly her silent message getting through to him as he blushed slightly and changed the subject.  
  
Within no time the kitchen filled with members in the order, Dumbledore stood up looking around the room before beginning. "Right now we're all here we can begin, in the morning Molly, Arthur, Bill Tonks and Remus will accompany the kids to Kings Cross station, the walk will take you's about twenty minutes so give yourselves plenty of time, Moody will take care of all the luggage then follow you to the station, Kingsley and Podmore will be down on the platform keeping an eye on everything.  
  
Jessica could see Sirius tensing up as they were left out, Dumbledore looked over to them both sensing Sirius building frustration, "You know what I expect from the two of you", was all he said looking over his glasses.  
  
Jessica grabbed Sirius's hand as he went to get up "Don't worry about it" she whispered to him.  
  
After the meeting Tonks, Lupin, Jessica and Sirius sat around the table having a goblet of wine, Sirius still complaining about being left out, "Stop worrying, when have we ever done what's expected of us" Jessica said putting her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"But what about what Albus said?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Well he never said they couldn't go, did he", Lupin said smiling to them both knowing nothing was going to stop them from going to the station with Nicole and Harry.  
  
"So when are you moving your stuff in?" Sirius asked Lupin changing the subject.  
  
"Who's moving in?", Jessica queried Sirius.  
  
"Well I thought all the rooms we've got with all the kids gone, Moony might want to stay here save him all the hassling around", Sirius said stretching back in his chair.  
  
Jessica smiled to Lupin then looked at Tonks, "Well maybe you should stay here too Tonks its closer to work for you, your safer here and best of all Remus will be here" she grinned glancing to Lupin.  
  
"You know your as subtle as a sledge hammer sometimes Jess", Lupin said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's not a bad idea though" Tonks said looking to Lupin "I'll sleep on it and let you know in the morning".  
  
Jessica got up making herself a coffee before bed, seeing Lupin and Tonks kiss reminded her of her first kiss, she leaned against the sink looking at Sirius.  
  
"Do you remember our first kiss?" she said to him.  
  
He groaned rubbing his head "I hate these do you remember questions cause I always get them wrong, can we make it multiple choice" he said pleading to her.  
  
"No you can do it", she smiled looking over to Lupin as he laughed watching Sirius's mind working overtime.  
  
"Okay, it was in the charms class room and we ended up getting busted by Minerva and sent to Dumbledore's office" Sirius said with a hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Nah wrong", said Lupin.  
  
"How would you know?" Sirius said.  
  
"I know because I had to kiss Jess first much to your disapproval" Lupin reminded him.  
  
Sirius smiled as Lupins word brought back the memory, "You nearly died when you seen me sitting at the table" Sirius laughed at Jessica recalling the look on her face.  
  
"I did not!" Jessica stated firmly.  
  
"That was the worst kiss I had ever seen" Sirius said still rubbing it into Lupin as he and Tonks got up to leave.  
  
"Maybe it was meant to be", Lupin said grinning as he reached for the door.  
  
"See you's in the morning", Jessica said as they left.  
  
Sirius looked over to Jessica as she leaned against the sink sipping her coffee, he put his hand out to her, she put her coffee down taking his hand, "How about a refresher course on that Kiss" , he said pulling her onto his lap.  
  
She looked into his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, his hand gently caressed her cheek, to her he still looked the same, that mischievous glint still visible in his eyes, his hands continued to caress her cheeks and neck as he moved in on her, his lips tenderly exploring every inch of hers, he tipped her back as she responded to every move he made, he still had that gift for making her feel so incredibly alive whilst taking her breath away.  
  
(A.N we are getting there ever so slowly , I promise it will start to move along now, Hope you like Please R&R LUV NIKKI)...... 


	15. Toys andTrains

(DISCLAIMER:: J.K ROWLING OWN ALL H.P )  
  
CHAPTER: 15. Toys and Trains.  
  
Jessica rose early slipping out of bed before the sun began to rise in the sky, quietly she pulled on her jeans and T-shirt making every effort not to wake Sirius as he slept so soundly.  
  
The house felt calm and tranquil as the other ten occupants slept, down in the kitchen Jessica made a coffee then made her way back up the stairs to the back door, she pulled out her wand and removed the charms before opening the door.  
  
She sat down on the floor in the doorway looking out into the overgrown yard she flicked her wand producing a cigarette, a habit she had off and on since school.  
  
The cool morning air chilling her bare feet as she sat finishing her smoke , she pulled herself up off the floor and flicked her cigarette out the door before closing the it.  
  
"So that's why you sneaked out so early", Sirius said raising an eyebrow at her as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Coffee?" Jessica smiled to him pretending she didn't hear him.  
  
"Don't go changing the subject", he said.  
  
"What subject?"Jessica said looking puzzled.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about them damn cigarettes" Sirius stated.  
  
"Who had a cigarette?" she said innocently  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Alright!.... I had one, just one," She said flustered that she had been busted, "I'm just nervous it's our girls big day, like when she started kindergarten".  
  
"Oh so sucking smoke into your lungs is going to make it easier for you" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Now you've got the idea", Jessica said tapping his face as she headed back down to the kitchen.  
  
He followed her down into the kitchen, "So do you want a coffee?", she asked him again.  
  
"Yeah alright", Sirius said rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
Molly looked over to Sirius as she came into the kitchen, sitting in his boxers and a T-shirt drinking his coffee. "When are you going to do something about that hair of yours" , she asked him as his hair fell in his face.  
  
"Today actually", Sirius said pushing it out of his eyes.  
  
"What!!", Jessica said with a look of utter horror, " No not the hair".  
  
"Oh Jessica you can't tell me you like it like that ?", Molly said "Its getting that way these days you can't tell the Witches from the Wizards".  
  
"I love this hair", Jessica said running her fingers through Sirius's long locks as she sat down.  
  
"Morning all" Arthur said as he came into the kitchen, "Ah Jessica just the person I wanted to see".  
  
Jessica looked over to Arthur as Sirius went up stairs to get dressed "What the problem Arthur ?".  
  
"We had a very successful raid last night at the Timms farm, netted a lot of dark implements, but to the point we found this box of some sort of Muggle device", Arthur said rising from his chair.  
  
"Arthur leave it till you have your breakfast", Molly told him as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.  
  
"Right you are dear" He said sitting back down at the table.  
  
The kitchen quickly filled with noise as Molly herded the kids down for breakfast, Jessica busied herself making toast and filling the jug with pumpkin juice.  
  
Moody's pleasant grumblings filled the room as he and Lupin arrived, Jessica looked along the table that was now full as Bill Weasley was the last to arrive, she stood up leaning against the sink finishing her second coffee when Arthur returned to the kitchen from upstairs.  
  
He pulled out the chair next Sirius eager to find out just what this Muggle device was, he explained to Sirius, Lupin and Moody about the Raid and the dark items they retrieved, he then looked over to Jessica smiling.  
  
"I know Jessica's an expert in Muggle bits and pieces living as one for so many years", Arthur said praising her before reaching into his robe.  
  
Jessica coughed and spluttered on her coffee as Sirius and Lupin burst into spontaneous laughter drawing the attention of the whole table, Arthur sat holding up a long shafted flesh coloured Muggle device flat at one end and softly rounded at the other.  
  
Arthur ignored Sirius, Lupin and Bills laughter as he looked to Jessica asking her in all seriousness what the purpose was for such a device.  
  
Sirius and Lupin sat back trying to contain their laughter watching as Jessica ummed and erred trying to find words to delicately explain what Arthur was grasping in his hand with everyone watching on.  
  
"Yes Jess tell us what exactly do Muggles use them for, you must have used one at sometime as a Muggle?", Sirius said laughing as she blushed even more.  
  
Arthur got up from the chair and handed her the device, "Well it's err used for umm, well sort of an umm toy sort of, like some sort of umm, they ah, some Muggles use it for uh a sort of massage", Jessica stuttered as she looked at the device.  
  
Sirius and Lupin leaned forward waiting for the words that just seemed to escape her, "Well she knows how to hold it" Bill laughed pointing to Jessica's grip on it.  
  
Sirius groaned leaning forward laughing at her tight strangle hold grip on it " Oh for once I'm so glad that's not me" he laughed putting his head down on the table.  
  
Molly suddenly gasped appalled as she realised what Bill, Sirius and Lupin were having such a laugh about, "Put it away , put it away" she cried out as she threw her hands over Ginny's eyes hurrying her out the door as Jessica flippantly waved it around trying to explain what it was.  
  
Harry, Nicole and Hermione joining in on the laughter as Fred, George and Ron sat not quiet getting it.  
  
"What is it?" Fred whispered to Nicole  
  
She shook her head unable to bring herself to tell him.  
  
Jessica finally leaned over to Arthur whispering in his ear, he stepped back looking slightly paler. "For ahem" Arthur said motioning up with his hand.  
  
Jessica nodded "It needs batteries" she whispered as Arthur quickly slipped it back into his robe and cleared his throat trying to regain some sort of dignity.  
  
"Alright that enough!", Molly scolded all of them her face flushed with embarrassment as she ushered all the kids out the door and up to their rooms to get ready for the walk to the station.  
  
Jessica looked at Sirius, Lupin and Bill as they continued to laugh, "I thought you had a good grip on the umm whole situation" , Sirius laughed.  
  
Moody sat with his arms folded frowning at Jessica, "So what was it for ?", he growled at her.  
  
"Please not again", Jessica pleaded looking to the ceiling for some divine intervention.  
  
***********************  
  
Sirius took Harry aside as the others dragged their trunks down the stairs, they went into the drawing room Sirius closing the door behind them.  
  
He looked at Harry as he stood near the fireplace, he walked over putting his arm around Harry's shoulder,  
  
"I want you to know if you need me for any reason don't hesitate to contact me", Sirius said looking down into Harry's green eyes, "I'm here for you, your part of our family Harry, I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood".  
  
Harry could see by the look in his godfather's eyes that he meant every word of what he had just said and Harry felt it, he felt like he finally belonged somewhere to someone apart of a family.  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry by the shoulders "You know I would do anything you asked of me", Sirius said .  
  
"I know you would" Harry said smiling to Sirius.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into his arms hugging him then scuffing his hair "Lets get you down stairs ay".  
  
Harry went back into his room to grab his trunk and Hedwig as Sirius went over to Nicole's room, Jessica walked over to Harry as he pulled the trunk from his room.  
  
"What about this book?" Jessica said picking a book up off Harry's bed, "Where did you get this?" She asked holding up the book of Orbs.  
  
"Sirius gave it to me, he told me all about it" Harry said opening his trunk and placing the book inside.  
  
"Sirius told you?" Jessica asked,  
  
"Yeah", Harry said noting the worried tone to her voice.  
  
"He told you about the locked room in the Mysteries Department?", Jessica's voice now sounding almost fearful.  
  
Harry frowned at her "What room?", he questioned.  
  
"Ready Harry?" Arthur said coming and taking Harry's trunk, Harry looked over to Jessica as Molly called out to everyone.  
  
"You go downstairs we'll be there in a minute", Jessica said to Harry as she affectionately ran her hand through his hair.  
  
As everyone gathered at the front door Molly looked up the stairs "Well I can see there's absolutely no point in trying to talk any sense into you pair", Molly said as they all watched snuffles on a long black lead pull Jessica down the stairs, "I wipe my hands of both of you's Albus can deal with you".  
  
Lupin looked over to Jessica pointing to her hair, Jessica rubbed her hands together then ran them through her hair changing the colour to a brassy red to fit in with all the Weasley's.  
  
Snuffles turned barking loudly at Jessica as Arthur opened the front door, Jessica opened her jacket "See I have my wand", she said which satisfied him.  
  
Lupin walked out first then signaled the all clear, snuffles raced out the door nearly bowling Molly over in his rush to get outside Jessica having to sprint to save being dragged by him.  
  
Snuffles ran to the end of the street to an old lady who stood on the corner, "Wotcher Jess", Tonks smiled from under her hat, she opened her handbag tossing Jessica a baseball cap to put on.  
  
Jessica just had time to slip on the cap before Snuffles pulled her back down the street to Harry and Nicole, he jumped up excitedly nearly knocking Harry to the ground.  
  
"Settle down", Jessica said pulling sharply on the lead, snuffles spluttering as the collar tightened.  
  
"You've got him just where you want him", Lupin laughed as he watched Jessica struggle with Snuffles.  
  
"Or has he got you where he wants you ?", said Bill.  
  
As they left Grimmwauld Place Snuffles jumped up at Jessica nipping her hand several times, "Alright, alright", she said taking the lead off letting him run free "Your back on this lead when we get to the station" Jessica called.  
  
The walk seemed to take no time, the kids occupied with watching the antics of one stupid black dog, the adults keeping a keen look out, Jessica keeping a watch on snuffles grabbing him as they entered the station clipping the lead back on him.  
  
"Behave yourself in here or I'll tie you to a post" Jessica warned him.  
  
They stood at the barrier waiting for several Muggles to pass then Nicole watched as Tonks and Harry walked through.  
  
"Okay Nicole" Lupin said grabbing her hand "Its our turn".  
  
She hesitated as Lupin led her to the barrier "It's all right dear you'll just walk right through", Molly reassured her.  
  
She closed her eyes squeezing Lupins hand as she passed through coming out onto platform nine and three quarters, everyone else following in quick succession.  
  
The platform was as busy with students as it always was, Jessica kept a tight grip on Snuffles as they moved along side the train.  
  
Snuffles jumped up to Harry as Jessica hugged and kissed Nicole tears filling her eyes saying goodbye to her daughter, Snuffles barked loudly at her "Oh shut up I'll cry if I want too" she said wiping her eyes before grabbing Harry hugging and kissing him goodbye and again the tears flowed.  
  
Snuffles jumped up licking both Nicole and Harry's face one last time before they boarded the train, they all watched as the train started to pull away from the platform, Snuffles suddenly deciding to run along with train dragging Jessica all the way to the end of the platform.  
  
They stood watching till the train disappeared from sight before making there way back to the others, Jessica stopped and crouched down doing her lace up on her Joggers, Snuffles pulled on the lead making it that much harder Jessica pulled him over stepping on the lead to keep him still.  
  
She lifted her head as Snuffles started to growl and bark, "You want to keep a tight hold on that dog it would be a pity to see the life sucked out of it", a familiar voice behind her hissed.  
  
Jessica grabbed her wand this time she was ready for him, as she went to stand up Lupin's hand grabbed her shoulder pushing her back down. "Was there something you wanted Lucius", Lupin asked as he kept Jessica from facing him, snuffles tugging on the lead snarling loudly ready to tear him apart.  
  
Tonks came over standing in front of her as Bill moved to her side, Lucius looked around at them looking Lupin up and down with a look of disdain " Keep that dog under control or something will be done about it " he snaped looking down at Jessica before turning on his heal and storming away.  
  
Lupin pulled Jessica up as Snuffles pulled on the lead wanting to go after Lucius, "You alright?" he asked seeing her tightly holding her wand.  
  
"I'm fine", she answered slipping her wand back into her jacket.  
  
"Let's get out of here" said Tonks.  
  
The walk back to Grimmwauld place was a lot quieter even Snuffles had lost his enthusiasm as he walked on his lead next to Jessica.  
  
Molly and Arthur said their good-byes before heading back to the Burrow and Tonks and Lupin moved their things in.  
  
They all sat in the kitchen late that afternoon, Jessica mind miles away thinking of Nicole and Harry as Lupin, Tonks and Sirius looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked suddenly registering their looks.  
  
"What's for dinner?", Sirius asked .  
  
Jessica pulled herself out of the chair and went over to the pantry, they listened as she rustled around for about ten minutes then poked her head out smiling.  
  
"How about pizza" she said smiling.  
  
(A.N hope you enjoyed it, Please R&RLUV NIK) 


	16. Trying Times

(DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOT A DAMN THING J.K.ROWLING OWNS IT ALL)  
  
CHAPTER 16: Trying times.  
  
Nicole sat on her bed stroking her cat Delphi as Hermione changed into her pj's complaining about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge and her long-winded speech and it's worrying undertones.  
  
The girls dorm was now more cramped than ever as Professor Dumbledore had another bed moved into the room for Nicole, not that Hermione minded it meant she didn't have to sit and listen to the silly prattling and giggling of Lavender and Parvati.  
  
Nicole looked out the window as Hermione drifted off to sleep, at that moment she felt so totally alone, so far from her parents, daunted by the castle that encased her, she felt more like a prisoner than a student, silently she creep from the room unable to sleep she made her way down to the common room.  
  
Harry too lay awake, nothing felt the same anymore, Hagrid was not there to greet them, he had had a run in with Seamus about Voldemort, Dumbledore was avoiding him like the plague, a New DADA Professor that creeped him out just looking at her and Draco Malfoys comment on the train about dogging him worried Harry, did Draco know it was Sirius on the platform with Jessica.  
  
The next morning seen their woes continue as they received their class schedules double Potion, after History of Magic, then Divinations followed by double DADA before dinner, one saving grace for Hermione was she didn't have to put up with Professor Trelawney and her direr predictions.  
  
Harry yawned as they sat down at the bench in the Potions dungeon, History of Magic always seemed to tire Ron and Harry not that they did anything exhaustive.  
  
Nicole jumped as the door to the dungeon burst opened and Professor Snape stormed in in his usual fashion, he looked around the room his glare stopping on the bench in the second row, he pulled out the roll checking names off, he looked up again to their bench .  
  
"Potter and Black" he snared with a glint of revenge in his eyes "How very interesting life can be".  
  
Ron swallowed hard looking to Harry as Snape came over to them, Neville face went pale just the sound of Snapes voice was enough to make him feel like passing out.  
  
Snape's lip curled up in an almost delighted smile as he looked at Harry and Nicole, "You over here" he snapped at Nicole moving her down to the front bench right next to Draco Malfoy who watched on smiling broadly.  
  
"Now our love triangle from last year" he snarled as the rest of the class laughed, "Potter over here, Goyle you can sit up here next to Granger and keep her company" Snape ordered pointing Harry to a seat next to Seamus. Then he looked at Neville "You I want right where I can watch you" Snape sneered then pointed to a desk right in front of his.  
  
He walked back up to the front of the class surveying his new seating arrangements satisfied with his changes he then went on to give them the same lecture about the importance of their Owls that they received in History of Magic which took up most of their time and a ton of home work before the class ended.  
  
By the time they reached there DADA class Nicole's bag was laden down with homework and essays, Nicole and Hermione sat at the desk in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
A short plumpish teacher sat behind her desk ignoring their presence till the classroom was full then she stood up.  
  
"Good afternoon class" she said in a high pitched screechy voice, a few muttered responses were heard through the class.  
  
"I said good afternoon class", she repeated, a slightly louder mumbling of 'good afternoon' was heard.  
  
"When I say good afternoon I expect the whole class to respond with Good afternoon Professor Umbridge".  
  
"What is this kindergarten?" Nicole whispered to Hermione who laughed.  
  
"Was there something you wished to say Miss, what is your name?" Umbridge said turning to Nicole  
  
"Nicole Black", Nicole said "And no I have nothing to say".  
  
"Black? Ah yes Black" she said giving her a look of contempt before scribbling something down with her quill onto a notepad she carried with her, "Now lets try it again, good afternoon class".  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" a chorus of voices replied.  
  
"Now we have the greetings dispensed with you can put your wands away and get out your Defensive Magical theory books and start by reading Chapter one, Basics for beginner's".  
  
"But this is for first years" Hermione complained pulling out her book.  
  
"If you wish to ask something in my class you raise your hand Miss?"  
  
"Miss Hermione Granger" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, this is for first years your standard of teachers of late for this class have shown a total disregard for teaching the proper curriculum set out by the Ministry of Magic, not to mention teaching illegal curses and defensive spells especially from a half breed teacher". Umbridge said with a look of disgust.  
  
Nicole frowned at Hermione, "Professor Lupin" Hermione whispered softly.  
  
Nicole slammed her book shut angered at her reference to Professor Lupin, she had put up with snide remarks from professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, told her time was short in Divinations and now to have to sit and listen to her put down someone that had helped her and shown her nothing but kindness was the last straw.  
  
"How dare you talk about him like that" she snaped as several hands went in the air.  
  
Umbridge turned a glaring look over to her, "If you want to ask a question Miss Black put your hand up your not about the law in my class".  
  
Nicole ignored her remarks and stood up "I'd prefer to be taught by Professor Lupin any day than some book bashing kindergarten teacher", She snapped.  
  
Umbridge's glare turned to Harry and Ron as they both laughed "Well Miss Black maybe you would like to share your opinions with Professor Dumbledore", Umbridge threatened as she furiously scribbling out a note and handed it to Nicole.  
  
"Fine by me" Nicole said snatching the note before picking up her bag smiling to Harry and Ron then leaving the room.  
  
"Maybe I should try that," said Ron as he wished to be anywhere than that classroom.  
  
Nicole made her way along the corridor and up to Professor Dumbledore's office, she stood looking at the entrance wondering how she was suppose to get up to his office when she heard his familiar voice behind her.  
  
"You wish to see me Nicole," he said coming up behind her.  
  
"Ah yes Professor" she said handing him her note from Umbridge.  
  
"Hmm Dolores Umbridge" he uttered looking at the piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
He lifted his hand "Fizzing whizbees" he said, a spiral staircase rose from the ground " Come up to my office" he smiled stepping onto the stairs as they moved up.  
  
Nicole walked into the large cluttered oval office filled with snoring portraits of past Headmasters and Mistresses.  
  
"Have a seat" Dumbledore said as he lowered himself into his chair behind his desk, Nicole sat down looking around as he looked over the note once more.  
  
"Sent to me on your first day, that's nearly a new record, I do believe your father and James Potter still hold the current record of Five minute on there first day back, a tough one to beat", He said looking over his glasses and smiling softly.  
  
"She called Professor Lupin a half breed", Nicole said looking over to him.  
  
"Ah Professor Umbridge does know exactly how to rub people the wrong way, but that doesn't mean you can back answer a teacher no matter what they say", he said watching her react just like her father, making no comment but forming her own opinions in her head.  
  
"I think a weeks detention in the library should satisfy her and it will give you a chance to keep up with your work" He winked at her, "Now other than Professor Umbridge how are you settling in".  
  
"Fine" Nicole lied, she would have given anything to be back at home, at her old school, Hogwarts felt like another planet to her and not a very pleasant one at that from what she had so far encountered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to her as he read her reaction instead of what she said.  
  
"Well my door is always opened if you need to talk, oh there was one thing I wanted to tell you, if Harry or yourself send an owl to your parents address it in your mothers maiden name, just in case it falls into the wrong hands, it's safer that way alright", he smiled as he got up from his chair.  
  
Nicole made her way from Dumbledore's office straight up to her dorm, she tossed her bag to the floor and flopped onto her bed, she laid there staring up at the canopy that covered the top of her bed thinking of her life before she found out about her parents, a normal teenager with normal friends, a quiet normal life.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly interrupted as Hermione stormed into the room throwing her bag onto her bed, "I cannot believe that, that woman!", she fumed.  
  
Nicole didn't need to ask whom Hermione was talking about it had to be Umbridge, she sat up as Hermione paced the floor in front of her.  
  
"She's not going to teach us anything other than that damn book, because she doesn't think we need to defend ourselves", Hermione said as she continued to work out her anger.  
  
"What about Voldemort, what are we suppose to do throw that bloody book at him that's really going to save our skins against him and his Deatheaters", Nicole said now feeling just as infuriated as she watched Hermione.  
  
"Voldemort ah! she put Harry on a weeks detention for arguing with her that he was alive, she's taking Fudges line, until his standing in front of her he doesn't exist, I tell you she is here to cause a lot of trouble".  
  
That night after dinner Nicole went up to the library, Madam Pince gave her a stack of books to put away, when she had finished she pulled a piece of parchment from her robe and grabbed a quill and sat down writing a letter to her mother then slipped out of the library and went up to the owlery sending her letter before heading back to the common room.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jessica laid in bed looking over to Sirius as he slept still getting accustom to his clean shaven face and his shorter hair, she had been awake for several hours after another restless night as images of Deatheaters filled her dreams.  
  
She watched as Sirius stretched and yawned slipping out of bed before he opened his eyes, she made her way to the bathroom showering before everyone else got in there.  
  
Down in the kitchen Lupin had been busy making breakfast, "Didn't you get much sleep there Padfoot?" Lupin commented as Sirius yawned for about the fifth time.  
  
"If Jess would stop tossing and turning all night I might be able to get some sleep", Sirius said before yawning again.  
  
"Ah Miss Ciappara" Lupin said as Jessica came into the kitchen handing her Nicole's letter.  
  
Jessica made herself a slice of toast and sat down unrolling the parchment, Sirius looked over her shoulder as she read the letter.  
  
"She not happy there" Jessica said running her hand through her hair before getting up, "We should bring her home".  
  
"Jess it's only been one day give her a chance to settle in", Lupin said seeing Jessica starting to stress out.  
  
"Moony's right she'll settle in just give it time", Sirius said, "What's her letter say?".  
  
Jessica lifted the letter looking at it again, "She misses us, She's had a run in with one of her teachers so now she's on a weeks detention, Harry too is on detention", Jessica looked over to Sirius who had a smile of a proud father on his face.  
  
"I don't see anything to be proud of", she snapped.  
  
"Calm down Jess its only detention", Sirius said sitting back into the chair.  
  
"So what did they do to earn a first day detention?" Lupin asked smiling.  
  
Jessica looked at the letter then looked at Lupin, "Some Professor Umbridge referred to you as a half breed, which Nicole took offence to and let her feelings known".  
  
"Umbridge!!" Lupin snarled his mood suddenly changing "What the hell is that hag doing at the school".  
  
"So you know her?" said Jessica.  
  
"Know her, she's the reason I can't get a job, she brought in legislation banning werewolves from holding any skilled jobs, we're now classified as too big a risk to peoples safety", Lupins said his anger clearly evident.  
  
"So she's in with the Ministry?" Jessica questioned a look of worry growing on her face.  
  
"In with the Ministry she's so far up Fudges arse she could pass for him" Lupin grumbled angrily.  
  
"That's it they're coming home" Jessica said putting the letter on the table, Sirius grabbed her hand pulling her back as she headed for the door, "It's not safe for them being there with Ministry in there, who's going to protect them?".  
  
"Jess will you calm down", Sirius said pulling her down into her seat, "Albus, Minerva, Hagrid and Snape are all there to watch out for them, so stop panicking they'll be looked after".  
  
Tension in the house intensified as a week later another letter arrived this time from Harry, Jessica stood leaning against the sink as she read it out.  
  
Dear Snuffles and Jess.  
  
Hope you's are okay, the first week back here's been terrible. I suppose Nicole has told you about our new DADA teacher, Umbridge, she's nearly as nice as Snuffles mum. I writing because the thing I wrote you about last summer is happening again, when I was in detention with Umbridge!. We are missing our big friend any news?  
Please write soon, Harry.  
  
Jessica folded the parchment and looked at Sirius, "His scars paining again" Jessica said worry once again etched in her voice.  
  
"I'll talk to him tonight" Sirius said as he got up and walked over to her, as he went to touch her she pulled away.  
  
"Jess will you please talk to me about what's wrong" Sirius called to her as she left the kitchen.  
  
Sirius followed her upstairs and into the bedroom, Jessica stopped making the bed and turned looking at him as he came into the room.  
  
"Jess talk to me please" Sirius pleaded to her as he moved over to her, his hand gently touching her cheek, she closed her eyes and for a split second he thought she was responding to him but again she pulled away from him.  
  
"I can't" she said tears filling her eyes as she hurried from the room  
  
That night as Tonks soaked in the bath Jessica looked out the drawing room window up at the full moon that lit the street with it's brilliant glow in the cloudless sky, Lupin had left earlier that day staying at his place for his lunar experience, the wolfsbane helped some what with his transformation but it still took a lot out of him taking him several days after to recover.  
  
Jessica opened the door to the kitchen just as Sirius again attempted to contact Harry through the fireplace, she sat down quietly as this time with success she listened to him talk.  
  
She tried to pick up on what was said as she only heard Sirius talk, Nicole must have been off somewhere with Fred by Sirius's groan as he asked about her whereabouts, then he tried to reassure Harry not to worry about his scar and Hagrid not yet returning to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius's tone cooled after he asked about their first Hogsmeads weekend, he wanted so much to get out of the house and see them but by his response she gathered Harry didn't think it a good idea especially after the report in the Daily Prophet about Sirius being seen in London and Sturgis Podmore being caught at the Ministry of magic the night before the kids returned to Hogwarts, Sirius glanced around at her before making an excuse to Harry that Kreacher was coming cutting their conversation short then pulling his head out of the fire place.  
  
Sirius left the kitchen without uttering a word to her, she rested her head on the table tears rolling down her face as she felt her life fall apart before her.  
  
Lupin returned several days later to a house now divided as Jessica and Sirius were now not even speaking to each other, the anxiety over Nicole and Harry and being confined to the house taking it's toll on both of them, but as Lupin watched Jessica as she sat at the table late on Friday night after Sirius had gone to bed and Tonks was at the Ministry he could see there was a lot more going on, as she looked over to him he could clearly see in her eyes the source of all their problems, Wilkes, but as he tried to discuss it with her she closed herself off leaving the room.  
  
As September drifted into October Lupin attempted several times to talk to Jessica and Sirius to resolve their problem that was now effecting anyone that came to the house, but neither was willing to listen preferring to shut themselves off.  
  
Sunday morning after the first Hogsmeads visit Hedwig flew out of the fireplace into the kitchen delivering another letter from Nicole, Sirius sat back listening as Jessica read it to Lupin and Tonks, Harry once again was on detention with Umbridge, their Hogsmead visit was interesting not that she got to see much as she spent most of it at the hogs head, which they already knew about, Mundungus Fletcher had called in late last night to tell them the kids were organizing their own DADA classes with Harry teaching them. Nicole finished her letter telling them about the fun she was having with Fred teaching her to fly.  
  
"Well she sounds a lot more settled", Lupin commented as Sirius scribbled out a quick note, 'tomorrow night eleven o'clock' was all he wrote, he grave the note to Hedwig who took off back up the fireplace.  
  
Jessica got up clearing the table as Sirius left the kitchen, Lupin waited till Tonks left the room then he got up and went over to Jessica as she stood at the sink, "Jess you've got to talk to Padfoot about Wilkes".  
  
Jessica clutched the edge of the sink as her emotions overflowed Lupins hand on her shoulder was the final breaking point and she broke down sobbing he pulled her into his arms as weeks of built up feelings and fears poured out.  
  
"I can't tell him", she sobbed.  
  
"Jess he knows what happened that day but he needs you to talk to him, shutting him out is only making it worse", Lupin said lifting her face to look at him, "You have nothing to feel ashamed about what happened wasn't your fault".  
  
Jessica suddenly looked to the door to see Sirius standing there watching her as she stood in Lupins arms pouring her feeling out to him.  
  
"Go after him Jess", Lupin urged her letting her go as Sirius stormed from the kitchen slamming the door.  
  
Jessica wiped her eyes as she hurried up the stairs after Sirius, she hesitated in the doorway of the bedroom Sirius stood at the window his back to her, "Can we talk", she said softly as she neared him.  
  
Sirius turned his burning glare more than expressed his feeling, "Don't right, just don't" he bellowed at her causing her to retreat from him, "You obviously don't need me to talk to Jess".  
  
Jessica looked at him as he came towards her his face wrenched with anger and hurt.  
  
" I have tried for weeks to talk to you, but no you just kept pushing me away", Sirius snarled putting his head down as he gave a little loathsome laugh. "Go talk to Moony you don't seem to have a problem there", he snapped pushing past her and leaving the room.  
  
(A.N I know it's a bit more depressing than the others but I'm trying to convey the pressures put on them and their relationship let me know what you think LUV NIK) 


	17. A taste of freedom

(DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLINGS OWNS WHAT I CAN ONLY DREAM OF HAVING)  
  
(Star Prancer: Q1 Yes. Q2 You'll just have to wait and see ??.)  
  
Chapter 17: A taste of Freedom.  
  
Tonks scuttled down the stairs falling into Lupins arms, as the bedroom door slammed shut, up in the attic Sirius's voice could be heard bellowing at Kreacher. "I gather it didn't go well" she said as they both looked up the stairs.  
  
Lupin looked at her smiling at her bright orange spiky hair, " I think I've got to keep my nose out of their domestic bliss", he said leading her back down to the kitchen.  
  
The rest of that day the house stayed fairly quiet just the occasional grumblings from Kreacher could be heard through the house as Sirius worked out his frustrations in the attic throwing out Kreachers hoard of items he had stashed up there.  
  
Tonks was the only person to talk that night at dinner prattling on to Lupin about anything that came to mind anything to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
After dinner Sirius made his way to the bedroom retiring early while Jessica retreated to the drawing room pulling a book off the shelf and opening it but unable to concentrate long enough to take in any of it. Her mind consumed in thoughts of Sirius, she looked around at the dark and depressing room only giving rise to more despair.  
  
She made her way down to the kitchen Tonks and Lupin long gone to bed, she glanced up at the old relic clock above her as she made a coffee, ' twelve twenty', the time had seemed to escape her in the drawing room, Kreacher crept in, a bundle of object clutched in his spindly hands.  
  
"Filthy whore befouling the mistresses beautiful house", he soulfully muttered as he past her climbing into his cupboard.  
  
As she sat finishing her coffee her mind ticked over, she had to talk to Sirius but it wasn't going to be here.  
  
She went over to the cupboard and pulled out a piece of parchment from the drawer and scribbled out a quick note for Lupin and Tonks, then hurried upstairs her mind planning her moves, she went into the bedroom and changed her clothes and pulled on her coat then she looked over to Sirius at peace as he slept, but not any longer.  
  
Jessica leaned over him shaking him awake, "Sirius wake up, hurry, come on", she said a needfulness filling voice.  
  
Sirius still half asleep pulled himself up sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his hands over his face before squinting up at her, "What, what's going on?" he mumbled to her, his semi conscious state working in her favor as he forgot they weren't talking.  
  
"Transform", she told him.  
  
"What!" he groaned.  
  
"Transform, come on we don't have much time", she said trying to hurry him.  
  
Sirius staggered to his feet looking bewildered at her, again he question her, "What for Jess?".  
  
"Please Sirius" she urged him.  
  
He looked at her for a moment then reluctantly changed into Snuffles, she quickly put the leash on him and led him out of the room and down the stairs, as she removed the charm from the door and opened it, Snuffles balked pulling back on the lead as she went out the door, Jessica gave a quick sharp tug on the leash getting him out the door.  
  
Jessica breathed in the clean fresh night air as they quickly made their way out of Grimmwauld place, Snuffles jumped up at her several times as he became more alert, Jessica stopped and crouched down in front of him looking into his deep dark eyes, "Trust me", she said running her hand over his long black coat then kissing his nose before getting up and continuing the journey.  
  
They descended the stairs down onto platform three at Kings Cross-station, Snuffles sat up on the seat next to her looking around at the deserted platforms as they waited for the train.  
  
Within no time they were on a train leaving London behind them moving towards Surry, a piece of freedom and a chance to resolve their differences.  
  
The streets now devoid of life as families slept in their quaint houses as they made the mile walk from the station to Magnolia crescent.  
  
Jessica walked over into the lounge room switching on the small lamp and closing the drapes, a sense of relief flowed through her at being home even if it was for just a brief time, she looked over to the doorway to Sirius that now stood where she had unleashed Snuffles she stepped over to him resting her forehead on his chest, slowly he lifted his hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry I never meant to push you away, please don't be angry with me", she deplored keeping her head lowered.  
  
"Do you realise the risk you took coming here", Sirius said.  
  
She lifted her head looking up to him, to her surprise he was smiling at her, her eyes flickered with tears as he brushed her hair back from her face, Sirius too felt more at ease being out of that house which seemed to exacerbate even the smallest problem.  
  
Sirius went over to the couch while Jessica grabbed a blanket for him out of the hallway cupboard, wearing only his boxers was now starting to get somewhat chilly, Jessica opened the fridge to find nothing, she rummaged through the cupboards eventually coming across a bottle of red wine she walked back over to Sirius and snuggled in the blanket with him before handing him a glass of wine.  
  
Resting her head on his shoulder she began to pour out everything she had had bottled up for the past month, they nestled together wrapped in the blanket, talking for hours before Jessica got up taking the empty bottle and two glasses over to the sink.  
  
Sirius followed her over coming up behind her wrapping his affections around her as he started kissing the back of her neck slipping his hands under her jumper feeling her soft skin, their gentle caressing quickly arousing their suppressed passions , they moved upstairs.  
  
oooOooo  
  
Lupin glanced into Jessica and Sirius's room as he headed for the bathroom seeing it empty he gathered they were already up, silently he hoped they were on better terms this morning.  
  
Tonks hurried down to the kitchen to get a bite to eat before heading off to the Ministry, Kreacher pushed past her as she opened the door sniggering to himself as he ran up the stairs, she flicked her wand at the fireplace rekindling the perishing fire before she made herself a cup of tea and a slice of marmalade toast.  
  
She looked up from reading the Daily Prophet smiling to Lupin as he glanced around the kitchen then into the pantry.  
  
"Where's Jess and Sirius?" he asked her.  
  
"Haven't spotted them yet, must still be asleep", She said getting up and placing her cup and plate in the sink.  
  
Lupin picked up the empty coffee cup on the table, "Its stone cold" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"What's wrong?", Tonks queried as he headed back to the door.  
  
"They're not up in their room !".  
  
Lupin and Tonks quickly moved back up the stairs.  
  
"Shit! , Shit!, that damn stupid umbrella stand" Tonks cursed rubbing her foot as Medea hollered out her usual torrid of abuse.  
  
Lupin grabbed her hand ignore the wailing from Medea, they made a check of the whole house before making their way up to the attic, Kreacher glared over at them as he clambered around the over cluttered room.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Lupin questioned him as he moved closer.  
  
Kreacher smiled arrogantly up at Lupin, "Master not tell Kreacher what he does".  
  
"What about Jess?" he asked as Tonks looked around at the decaying mess.  
  
Kreacher backed away from Lupin, muttering obscenities under his breath before disappearing into a jumble of boxes refusing to answer any more questions.  
  
As they made their way back down stairs Moody's voice could be heard in the hallway, "Put a damn lid on it you stupid woman" he grumbled closing the curtains on Medea.  
  
"Alastor what brings you here so early", Lupin said pleasantly, trying to conceal the fact that two of the occupants were missing.  
  
Moody fixed his magical eye on Tonks as he gave Lupin a questionable look, "Albus contacted me seems Arabella noticed some movement in at Jessica's early this morning".  
  
Lupin groaned running his hand through his hair as Tonks looked over to him "You get off to work we'll take care of this", Lupin said walking Tonks to the door sneaking a small peck on the lips under Moody's ever watchful eye.  
  
"What the hell are they playing at taking off like that, damn idiots won't last two minutes if they're seen" Moody snarled as Lupin stood in the fireplace ready to floo to Arabella's.  
  
Moody continued to complain as Lupin wiped the soot from his clothes, Moody called out to Arabella with no response. "She must have gone next door", Lupin remarked as they left the house and crossed the lawn to Jessica's.  
  
Arabella stood knocking on the door as Lupin and Moody came up behind her, Moody flicked his wand at the door opening it instantly.  
  
"Well they have definitely been here" Moody said seeing the empty bottle and glasses as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Of course they've been here I heard them", Arabella stated to him.  
  
Lupin raced upstairs but the rooms were empty the only sign that they had been there was a scattering on the bed of some of Sirius's old clothes.  
  
"Well" moody growled growing more annoyed by the minute, Lupin shook his head as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Well they couldn't have gone far, they were here not long ago I heard them and their car is still here", Arabella said opening the door into the garage.  
  
Lupin looked in at the car sitting collecting dusk then glanced back to Moody "Padfoots motorbike gone".  
  
"But I would of heard the motorbike" said Arabella.  
  
"No you wouldn't have" snapped Moody as his patience wore even thinner "It's got a cloaking device, undetectable to Muggles".  
  
"And squib's" added Lupin smiling softly to her.  
  
"Well that's it then there's nothing more we can do" Moody snarled as he opened the front door.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out for them incase they come back here", said Arabella before Lupin and Moody stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to Grimmwauld place.  
  
Several hours had past before they heard the front door unlock, Lupin climbed the stairs from the kitchen with Moody close behind him as Sirius maneuvered his motor bike through the door and into the sitting room Jessica followed him locking the door behind her.  
  
" You two would have to be the biggest pair of dim-wits I have ever seen", snapped Moody, his loud voice giving rise to Medea who again started in with her scorn and slander.  
  
Sirius smiled to them as he calmly walked over closing the curtain on his mother before taking Jessica's hand and heading down to the kitchen.  
  
"Well what do you's have to say for yourselves" Moody snapped again.  
  
Sirius looked over to him as he helped Jessica make something to eat, Lupin stood in the back ground not uttering a word, "We went home and had a talk, some wine then we had the best makeup se-"  
  
"Whoa!!" Lupin suddenly called out cutting Sirius off as he seen where the conversation was going "We don't need to hear every detail".  
  
Sirius shrewdly grinned at Lupin before continuing " Then we decided to get the bike out and take it for a run", Sirius was determined no one not even Moody was going to bring them back to low they had experienced before leaving the house.  
  
"I did leave a note" Jessica said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"There was no note" Lupin said shaking his head at her.  
  
"Yeah I left it right here on the table, granted it didn't say much but I wouldn't go and not let you's know that we were alright" she said taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Kreacher" Lupin muttered to himself pushing his hair from his eyes as he looked over to the cupboard.  
  
"So it's no concern to you that they will suck your damn soul out if they catch you or that Deatheaters could have seen you's" Moody barked at them annoyed at their casual attitude.  
  
Sirius had heard enough of Moody's grumbling he grabbed Jessica around the waist lifting her out of the chair, "Hang on my sandwich" she squealed laughing as she reached back for it as Sirius scooped her up in his arms.  
  
Both of them laughing as they fumbled trying to open the door, until Lupin came over opening it for them much to the disgust of Moody who hadn't finished venting his anger at them.  
  
"They just needed some time out that's all, we can all come and go as we please but they're stuck here everyday", Lupin said trying to alleviate Moody's growing animosity towards them.  
  
Moody gave a slight understanding growl before taking a swig from his hip flask then bidding Lupin goodbye and heading out.  
  
Their little adventure had given Sirius and Jessica a taste they needed to replenish so it wasn't long before their little outings became a regular event, slipping out after Tonks and Lupin went to bed for a walk for about an hour or two every couple of nights. It also help take their minds off the kids especially now after Sirius nearly got caught in the fireplace by Umbridge, Hedwig was attacked and all mail coming and leaving the school was being checked, it was getting too risky to contact them as Umbridge took a tighter strangle hold on the school, their only news now came through Dumbledore or Minerva when they had the chance to make contact.  
  
The colder weather of December cut their walks to once a week, two days before the kids were due home for the holidays they all sat up late talking in kitchen when they heard Phineas hollering from his portrait at the top of the stairs, Sirius and Lupin both dashed up the stairs Lupin returning minutes later.  
  
"Tonks grab your cloak we've got to get over to St Mungos", Lupin said looking suddenly sickly pale, while Sirius was up stairs grabbing some blankets.  
  
"What's Happened?", Tonks and Jessica said in unison quickly rising to their feet .  
  
"Arthur's been attacked they've taken him to St Mungos, Phineas said from what he overheard it doesn't look too good, Albus is sending the kids over in a few minutes" Lupin explained as Tonks bolted upstairs.  
  
"Why are the kids coming?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Phineas said Harry seen it happen", Lupin said with an uneasiness to his tone.  
  
Sirius came back down with an arm full of blankets as Jessica made tea preparing for the long night ahead of them......  
  
(A.N Hope u liked , update soon R&R thanks) LUV NIK 


	18. The Oath

(DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowlings owns H.P)  
  
Chapter;18 The Oath.  
  
Jessica stoked the fire in the dingily lit kitchen as they waited, the minutes seemed to pass slowly, Kreacher muttering under his breath as he fiddled around at the sink. "Blood traitor brats, is it true their fathers dying?", he mumbled.  
  
"Get out!!" Sirius bellowed sick of his nonsensical muttering.  
  
Kreacher grinned smugly bowing to Sirius "If that is what the master wishes".  
  
"Get" Sirius yelled raising his foot as Kreacher scampered past him and out the door.  
  
A sudden flash followed by five thuds announced their arrival by portkey, Ron looked on the verge of tears, Ginny understandably bewildered, Harry a sickly white, while Fred and George wanted to know what had happened.  
  
Jessica looked to Sirius as Harry explained what he had witnessed not telling them he had seen it from inside the snake.  
  
"Where's mum?" Fred asked with an urgency to his voice.  
  
"They'll be taking her to the hospital, so sit down I'd say its going to be while before we hear any news" Sirius said trying to calm Fred and George who were wanting to go to the hospital.  
  
Jessica pulled harry aside " Are you alright?", Harry gave an uncertain nod, "You sit down" Jessica said handing him a butterbeer and wrapping a blanket around him.  
  
She settled Ron and Ginny down at the table as Sirius, Fred and George heatedly disgust why they couldn't just go rushing over to St Mungos, she then slipped out the door up to Phineas's empty portrait.  
  
"Phineas" she called several times before he ambled into the frame.  
  
"What now?' he grumbled at the intrusion.  
  
"I need you to find out off Albus where Nicole is?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a look of botheration before drifting back out of the frame, Jessica leaned against the wall biting her nails as she waited for a reply, several minutes passed before Phineas reappeared, "You people these days are too impatient, everything has to be right now".  
  
"Did you ask Albus", Jessica snapped wanting an answer not a lecture.  
  
"Yes, yes he said she is quite safe and will travel back with Miss Granger on Friday and not to worry, now if that's all I'd like to get some sleep sometime tonight", he said watching her.  
  
"Thank you Phineas" Jessica said looking up to see that he had already disappeared from the frame.  
  
Down in the kitchen Sirius had finally won the battle with Fred and George, Jessica sat with Ginny's head resting on her lap, Ron rested his head on the table his eyes heavy as exhaustion wore him down, Harry on the other hand was wide awake, his eyes gave a glazed look as he stared off at nothing but his mind was working overtime ' was he the snake, did he attack Arthur Weasley and why did he feel an almost uncontrollable urge to attack Professor Dumbledore back at Hogwarts.' His mind torturing him asking the same questions over and over till he felt physically sick.  
  
It wasn't till five in the morning before the kitchen door opened and Molly and Tonks came in everyone was on there feet in a second all looking to Molly, "He's going to be alright", she said with a relieved smile as her kids gathered around her hugging her.  
  
"I think some breakfast would go down well about now" Sirius said wanting to do something to work off the tension built up in him, "Kreacher, Kreacher", he called but there was no response.  
  
Molly went over to Harry embracing him as she expressed her gratitude for him saving Arthur's life as Sirius and Jessica started on breakfast,  
  
"You know your welcome here as long as you need" Sirius said to Molly as she pulled on an apron.  
  
"Thank you for all your help", Molly said to him tears now filling her eyes.  
  
As Harry pulled Sirius aside into the pantry Molly looked at Jessica the two of them exchanging an understanding look that spoke more than words need relate, their differences now a distant memory.  
  
After breakfast everyone retreated to their rooms for a sleep, Jessica laid her head on Sirius's chest facing him, anxiety clearly evident on his face.  
  
"What's up" Jessica asked.  
  
Sirius let a deep sigh escape him as he ran his hand through his hair, "Harry told me that he seen the attack from inside the snake and he felt like he wanted to attack Albus, poor kid thinks he's going mad".  
  
Jessica sat up leaning on Sirius looking down at him, "What did you say to him?".  
  
"What could I say, I told him to have a sleep that he was probably just overtired, I had to walk away from him Jess otherwise I would of ended up telling him everything", Sirius said his face showing the strain.  
  
"Why doesn't Albus just tell him about the prophecy and the powers, god hasn't he suffered enough without putting him through all this needless worry", Jessica said in a lowered tone like someone might hear her namely Kreacher who had been caught several times of late eavesdropping at their door.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes, Jessica watched him sleep till fatigue forced her eyes to close and her mind to wander.  
  
Sirius and Jessica watched Harry's mood deteriorate even further after his visit to the hospital that afternoon, he started to withdraw from their company unable to look at anyone.  
  
Friday afternoon brought a change in atmosphere as Hermione and Nicole arrived on the Knight bus, Hermione pleasantly greeted everyone before seeking out Harry trying to draw him out of the shell he was now imprisoning himself in, while Nicole sat in the drawing room with her parents telling them her Hogwarts experience.  
  
Dinner that night was a pleasant affair as they all joined in conversation even Harry brightened up, Lupin put his arm affectionately around Nicole as she recounted her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class all ten minutes.  
  
"At least someone loves me" he joked putting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Ahem!" Tonks cleared her throat loudly.  
  
Lupin smiled across to her "Present company noted", he added.  
  
"Umbridge is a right old slag", Molly gave Nicole a disapproving glance at her term of phrase while Lupin smiled broadly.  
  
"She brought out all these decrees banning any groups, even the Quidditch team had to apply to her to play then she smacks Harry, Fred and George with a life ban for giving that git Malfoy what he had coming to him" Nicole said glancing to Harry.  
  
"Yeah but it was worth it to see Harry beat that little ferret to a pulp" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah and he did it all without even letting go of the snitch", laughed George.  
  
"She put Harry on detention every time he opened his mouth and made him-", Nicole stopped and looked at Harry.  
  
"Made him what?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Made him ... made him write out all these lines like he was some five year old" Nicole said looking back to her father.  
  
"But it wasn't all bad he did get a kiss from Cho", said Ron causing Harry to blush as everyone looked at him, Sirius had a most pleasing smile on his face, but Nicole groaned her objections  
  
"I don't know what you see in her, she's such a winer", Nicole said pulling an unpleasant face, "I think you would be much better to suited to someone like umm. Luna".  
  
Ginny looked over smiling at the thought, as Ron looked utterly horrified, " LUNA!! She wears radish's on her ears and reads books upside down".  
  
Harry looked back and forth between Nicole and Ron as they openly debated his love life.  
  
"So she likes eatable accessories there's nothing wrong with that and most books are more interesting upside down", Nicole said trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
Ron looked at Fred then back to Nicole "Yeah well we all know what your taste is like, you go for the great ugly berks" he laughed ducking out of Fred's reach.  
  
"Hey there's nothing wrong with her taste", Lupin said coming to Nicole's defense.  
  
Sirius and Jessica sat back enjoying the friendly canter going on around the table, pleased to see that Nicole had settled into her new life.  
  
Everyone was kept busy leading up to Christmas day, the Weasley's made the journey to the hospital daily all delighted with Arthur's progress, while the others cleaned and decorated the house, Sirius put everyone in the Christmas spirit as he sang (I use the term 'sang' loosely) carols throughout the house and Jessica found she had a sudden fondness for earmuffs.  
  
Christmas eve night Jessica laid in bed watching Sirius fiddle around in the cupboard before dropping his clothes to the floor and slipping into bed next to her, he smiled at her as he fluffed his pillow, Jessica could hear the distant 'Fe, la, la' as he continued to sing, he looked over at her again, Jessica quickly pulled away as Sirius made a sudden grab at her as he attempted to remove the earmuffs that were firmly clamped to her ears.  
  
Jessica shrieked laughing as she kept a grip on them crawling across the bed away from him, they faced off neither willing to give an inch, Sirius made a couple of sudden moves towards her trying to put her off her guard as she laughed at him then he lunged at her, Jessica made a grab for the covers trying to hold on as they both fell to the floor, pulling all the bed covers with them.  
  
Molly and Lupin hurried to the room alerted by screams and a loud thud they opened the door to a pile of sheets and blankets on the floor.  
  
Sirius suddenly emerged as he tossed the blankets back, he sat on top of Jessica laughing triumphantly as he held the earmuffs in the air, Jessica squirmed under him as she fought to get back her piece of sanity to Sirius's singing.  
  
"Here Moony dispose of them" he said tossing the earmuffs to Lupin under a howl of protest from Jessica.  
  
"Just look at the mess you've made of this bed" Sirius said shaking his head at her, Jessica picked up her pillow clobbering him with it.  
  
Christmas day went off without a hitch everyone enjoyed the splendid dinner Molly, Jessica and to a degree Tonks prepared, then they relaxed the night away going through their newly acquired possessions.  
  
The last day of the Christmas break arrived too soon for Sirius and Jessica, everyone seemed tenser that morning at breakfast. Harry glanced over to Sirius and Jessica several times tempted to ask if he could stay with them instead of returning to Hogwarts he had no desire to face Umbridge again and felt Dumbledore had deserted him the only thing he looked forward to was his teaching his D.A lessons, Jessica looked over at him noting the look in his eyes but said nothing.  
  
After breakfast Harry went upstairs determined he was going to talk to them as he reached the top of the stairs he seen Nicole enter her parents room so he put it off.  
  
Nicole walked into the room closing the door behind her as Jessica straightened the bed, "Can we talk" , Nicole asked.  
  
"Yeah shoot", Jessica said walking around the bed to her.  
  
Nicole looked slightly uncomfortable as she sat on the bed, Jessica looked waiting to see what was on her daughters mind. "Is it about going back to Hogwarts" Jessica asked.  
  
"No no it's nothing like that, it's just I was wondering umm how old you were when you and dad you know.. did it" Nicole asked glancing away from her mother.  
  
Jessica was taken unawares by Nicole's question it hadn't been what she had expected her to ask.  
  
"Well if 'did it' means when was the first time I had sex with your father, well I was sixteen" Jessica said clearing her throat and getting up to fiddle with some clothes Sirius had left on the floor.  
  
"Were you scared?" Nicole questioned after careful consideration.  
  
Jessica turned smiling to her, "No, nervous most definitely but not scared, look" Jessica said walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to Nicole, "Your only fifteen you've got your whole life ahead of you don't rush yourself into something your not ready for".  
  
"How did you know you were ready?" Nicole asked lying back on the bed. Jessica laid down next to her looking up at the dark ceiling, "When it feels right you know , and because you want to not because you feel pressured to do what they expect from you".  
  
Nicole looked over to her mother but looked away as she asked her next question, "Did you like it?".  
  
Jessica gave a little laugh running her hand over her face "No, I felt uncomfortable and nervous and didn't have a clue what I was doing, but your father was extremely considerate and only more than willing to teach what he knew with regular practice as he so eloquently put it".  
  
"So you weren't his first", Nicole said sitting back up.  
  
"Goodness no, lets see there was Pixie Sinclair, Alexandra Hartford and Kathy O'Brien", Jessica said looking up to Nicole who looked offended at the revelation.  
  
"Doesn't that bother you, that, that he had been with someone else" Nicole said looking back at her mother.  
  
"No, why would it bother me, I knew what he was like and what he did before he realized I existed was his own business" Jessica said sitting up and putting her arm around her daughter.  
  
"But"- Nicole's question was cut short as they both looked to the door as Sirius came in, Nicole smiled to her mother getting up off the bed but cast her father a disgruntled look as she left the room.  
  
"Okay what have I done now?" Sirius asked as he sat on the bed next to Jessica pulling on a different pair of shoes.  
  
"She's just disappointed in the fact that you slept with three other girls before me" Jessica replied as she pulled her knees up resting her chin on them.  
  
"You's were talking about sex!, she isn't? , she hasn't? if he's done anything I'll-" Sirius said suddenly concerned as the father in him reared it overprotective head again.  
  
"Just calm down there dad she hasn't done anything she was just inquisitive", Jessica said calming his worries  
  
"Oh well, that's alright then, I hope you set her straight" Sirius said clearing his throat.  
  
Jessica raised a questioning eyebrow to Sirius, not that she didn't know what was going to slip from those lips of his next and he didn't disappoint her as he opened his mouth.  
  
"No intimate sexual relations till she's married and maybe not even then" Sirius smiled.  
  
"You are truly pathetic you know that don't you" Jessica said pushing him back onto the bed.  
  
"We should of had a boy, it would have been so much easier" Sirius groaned as Jessica straddled him sitting looking down at him.  
  
" What! I thought you liked a challenge Sirius Black" she said tapping his face.  
  
"I think raising a girl is even beyond my superior talents" he jested.  
  
"Oh poor baby beaten by a little girl, well maybe a coffee might revive you sagging self-esteem" Jessica said climbing off him and pulling him up off the bed.  
  
Making there way down stairs Molly's voice could be heard barking out orders to the kids as she readied herself for another trip to the hospital.  
  
In the kitchen Lupin and Harry both sat with their noses in books, while Tonks fiddled with her hair at the end of the table which was now a brilliant red with canary yellow tips.  
  
"Going for subtlety Tonks" Sirius commented as he went into the pantry searching for some biscuits.  
  
"Maybe blue and yellow would work better" said Jessica as she placed hers and Sirius's coffee on the table.  
  
"Ravenclaw I think not" Lupin commented without looking up from his book "Gryffindor suits her much better".  
  
Harry looked over smiling at Jessica's annoyed look, she could never win in a house full of Gryffindor's but it never stopped her trying to from time to time.  
  
Harry's smile slowly turned to a frown as he remember the last conversation he had with her in his room before leaving for Hogwarts a question kept nagging at him, he glanced over to Lupin who was still engrossed in his book then looked back at Jessica .  
  
"What is in the locked room at the Ministry?", he asked hesitantly.  
  
Jessica looked over to him as Sirius poked his head out from the pantry and Lupin glanced up from his book.  
  
"Well it's sort of err, hmm it's like this Harry, there's something's you don't"-  
  
"Jess" Lupin said in a stern voice.  
  
Jessica fleetingly glanced over to him then looked back at Harry, "There's things you don't yet understand"  
  
"Jess the oath" Lupin said as he put his book on the table, Jessica lowered her head before looking up to Sirius as he stood leaning against the pantry door then back to Harry. Jessica moved uncomfortably in her seat as she looked at him, "There's a prophecy".  
  
"Stop now Jess" Lupin warned as Sirius went over to a cupboard where potions were kept as Jessica began to scratch .  
  
"That.. room.." she stopped feverishly scratching at her neck and arms, "contains a....a power" Jessica suddenly stood up as the itching turn to a burning pain, "Alright" she angrily yelled looking up to the ceiling.  
  
"Here" Sirius said thrusting a bottle of potion into her hand "Up to the bath", he said pulling her out the door as Harry looked to Lupin and Tonks.  
  
" What, what happened to her?", Harry asked.  
  
"She tried to break an oath she made" Lupin said sitting back down.  
  
"About that room?" Harry pushed. But Lupin wasn't biting, " You'd be best just to forget it Harry" he said picking up his book once again.  
  
"She will be alright though won't she?"  
  
"Yeah Sirius I'll see her right" Tonks said seeing Harry's concern.  
  
Jessica soaked in a potion bath for several hours till the itching subsided, Sirius came in periodically to check on her progress, her skin now a vivid blue from her chin to her toes as she looked in the mirror before wrapping the towel around herself and heading into the bedroom.  
  
She pulled on her jeans and a turtle neck jumper trying to cover her blueness then made her way down stairs , Severus pushed past her in his hurry to get out of the house.  
  
Down in the kitchen everyone was in good cheer that Arthur Weasley was home everyone except Sirius and Harry.  
  
"Good lord what's happened to you?" Arthur inquired seeing Jessica's blue hands as she gave him a welcoming hug.  
  
"Oh its nothing, just accident with some potion" Jessica said as Sirius left the room.  
  
"What was Severus doing here?" Jessica asked Harry as the others left the kitchen getting their things ready to return to Hogwarts.  
  
"He's going to start giving me occlumency lessons" Harry said looking none to happy at the thought.  
  
"Well that should help, but I doubt it will stop the nightmares".  
  
"He called Sirius a coward" Harry said with a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry about them pair there always having a dig at one another, I think they wouldn't know anything else to say to each other" she said as they headed for the door.  
  
"You aren't going to stay like that are you?" Harry asked looking at her hands.  
  
"No it will be gone by the morning" she laughed as they joined the others at the door.  
  
"Here's your bag Harry" Ron said as Sirius came back down the stairs.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into his arms hugging him and putting a small parcel in his hand "Use this if you need me and I'll be there" he said before letting him go.  
  
Lupin opened the door and checked the coast was clear. "When is your next Hogsmead weekend" Sirius whispered to Nicole as he hugged her goodbye.  
  
"Valentines Day, why?" she said looking up to here father. "No reason I was just wondering" he smiled.  
  
Harry looked back at Sirius and Jessica as he stepped onto the bus a ominous feeling swept through he as he glimpsed them for the last time .  
  
( Hope u liked will update soon R&R) Thanks LUV NIK..  
  
THANKS** STAR PRANCER** TESSA** GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK ALLY**. 


	19. Haunting Words

(DISCLAIMER;; J.K.Rowlings owns all that is H.P.)  
  
Chapter 19. Haunting Words.  
  
Sirius stood looking out the drawing room window, despondent again since the kids return to Hogwarts two days ago, Jessica leaned against the door frame watching him unable to help his pain, he felt trapped, useless, locked away for his own preservation when all he wanted to do was protect Harry and Nicole.  
  
Snapes words had hit harder than Jessica had first realized, "What ya thinking about?" she asked breaking the silence.  
  
Sirius looked over to her a tender smile beckoned her to his side, he gazed down at her running his hand through her long hair before pulling her against him, every muscle in his body seemed rigid as he stroked his hand down her hair, her head rested on his chest.  
  
"Something's not right" Sirius uttered.  
  
She looked up at him a sense of deja-vu chilled her in the tone he uttered them words, the last time was Halloween all those years ago in Cardiff when he paced the house unable relax, something had gone terribly wrong in Grodric's Hollow.  
  
"What do you think it is?" she queried.  
  
"I don't know but something's"- he's voice drifted off as he looked out the window again.  
  
That night Jessica watched him in his restless sleep, all was realized the next morning when Tonks handed him the Daily Prophet.  
  
'Mass breakout from Azkaban- Ministry fears Black-rallying point for old Deatheaters'.  
  
"They think you had something to do with it" Tonks said looking perturbed as she sat down to her porridge.  
  
Jessica leaned over looking at the paper a sinking feeling engulfed her as she looked at the ten photos. Sirius slipped his arm around her as she stared at Antonin Dolohov convicted of killing the Prewett brothers. Augustus Rookwood for leaking Ministry secrets to ' he who must not be named' and at the bottom a witch her eyes glaring at them as she viciously laughed, Bellatrix Le Strange, Sirius cousin convicted with her husband for torturing Alice and Frank Longbottom.  
  
Sirius put the paper down nervously running his hand across his chin as Lupin came in back from his full moon transformation, a Daily Prophet in his hand.  
  
"He's got them damn Dementors on side now, what the hell is Fudge doing over there at the Ministry" Lupin snapped tossing the paper onto the table before putting his arms around Tonks shoulders and kissing the side of her cheek as he openly displayed his affections for her.  
  
"What he always does covering that fat arse of his" said Tonks .  
  
That night as the house lay silent Jessica turned looking at Sirius who was still wide-awake "I'm coming with you" she informed him.  
  
Sirius looked over at her as she sat up "I'm not going any where".  
  
"I know your thinking of going to Hogsmeade to check on the kids and I'm coming with you" she restated to him.  
  
He stared at her for the longest time before pulling her down into his arms, "Well it looks like we've got some work to do then" he said kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled into the warmth of his body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next couple of weeks kept them busy as Sirius made her brush up on her defensive and offensive spells, they rummaged through boxes in the attic for hours , worked on colour transfigurations and gave snuffles a long over due hair cut .  
  
Tonks frowned looking down the shopping list Jessica gave her, "Rugosus and Flectere potions? And what's all this foundation and powder?".  
  
"Oh you'll have to go to a Muggle chemist for the foundation and powder there's one down in the Burrow markets, Just ask the girl I think her names Sophia she'll get them for you" Jessica yawned handing her a ten pound note and trying to ignore Lupin's ever questioning gaze.  
  
Remus suspicions were now pecking at all their unusual behavior, that night he waited till late then shifted silently out of bed so as not to disturb Tonks and went down the stairs to the drawing room where a soft glow emitted from under the door.  
  
' No like this Jess, hold your wand this way, see how it's one fluid movement', he heard Sirius's voice followed by several cracks.  
  
He gradually opened the door seeing Jessica wielding her wand like a sword blocking the shots Sirius was sending her way, ' Try not to step back' Sirius told her as he sent a few more shots her way.  
  
"We practicing for a battle?" Remus asked as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Ouch shit!" Jessica cursed as she grabbed her hand, her wand flung back hitting the wall behind her.  
  
"Focus Jess you can't let anything distract you, not even Moony! snooping around at one in the morning" Sirius said as he came over checking her hand before picking up her wand and giving it back to her.  
  
"So" Remus said as Tonks came stumbling into the room.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked still half asleep.  
  
"That's what I'm just about to find out" Remus said looking back to Sirius.  
  
"We're going up to Hogsmeade to watch over the kids, with Voldemort having his Old Faithful cronies back it would be a perfect opportunity for him to try something" Sirius said in a resolute tone.  
  
Remus silently tapped his finger on his lips as he contemplated Sirius's statement then he turned to Tonks who stood next to him still in a daze, "Feel up to a trip to Hogsmeade to baby sit this pair?".  
  
Sirius smirked to himself, he always knew he could count on Moony to see the logic of the situation, well his logic anyway.  
  
"Yeah okay, but won't someone like that Malfoy kid recognize Snuffles?" Tonks yawned as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Believe me by the time I'm finished with him you won't even recognize him" Jessica said winking to Sirius.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Jess, hey come on" Sirius's voice whispered in her ear as he crouch bedside the bed.  
  
"Five minutes" she groaned rolling over.  
  
"Not even one" Sirius said pulling the covers off her and pulling her up.  
  
She rubbed her eyes looking over at the clock as Sirius lit the large lantern, "It's only quarter to one" she complained.  
  
"Hey don't you go complaining I told you to go to bed earlier but you just kept on gasbagging on to Tonks" Sirius told her as he pulled on his leather jacket.  
  
"But you said you'd wake me at one" Jessica argued stumbling as she pulled up her jeans.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch "So I owe you fifteen minutes".  
  
"Good" Jessica said climbing back into bed half dressed.  
  
"Oh no you don't" he said yanking the blankets off the bed.  
  
"I think I've had about seven hours sleep in the last couple of days" Jessica yawned as she rolled herself back out of the warm bed.  
  
She pulled on her jumper and jacket as Remus came in with a coffee for her "You're an angel Remus".  
  
"Unfortunately you don't have time to drink it", Sirius told her as he took it from her and handed her a backpack.  
  
"Check everything's in there and put your hair up , once we get out of London we'll be heading to the heavens and we don't want your hair flapping lose everywhere" Sirius said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Alright if Remus does my hair can I drink my coffee" she asked taking it out of Sirius's hand and handing Remus the brush.  
  
Sirius quietly pulled the bike out of the sitting room as Remus did a final check with Jessica, "Potions, Wand, Clothes that's everything" he said handing her the backpack.  
  
"Okay we'll be outside the post office at nine o'clock", Sirius said opening the front door and moving the bike out into the street.  
  
Jessica climbed on the bike Sirius slipped the backpack on her back before straddling the bike, he looked back at Jessica as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his back.  
  
"Don't you go going to sleep on me back there, I don't want you falling off somewhere over the moors" he told her.  
  
"Not much chance of that the way you drive" Jessica teased as she slipped her cold hands under his jumper.  
  
Sirius groaned uncomfortably at her cold touch as he started up the bike and roared out of Grimmwauld place setting off a barrage of howling dogs.  
  
He weaved the bike in and out of the sparse traffic oblivious to the Muggles they past in there little cars in the cold early hours of the morning.  
  
They sped along the motorway till they cleared the built up outskirts of London, Sirius veered off onto an isolated dirt road before flicking a hidden switch on the handlebars and pulling the bike into the air.  
  
Jessica looked down as they rose higher and higher the lights of the cars moving along the distant the motorway becoming more obscure as Sirius headed for the coastline.  
  
Now as they moved along the coast they had the dark abyss of the North Sea on their right with the occasional lights from distant tankers on the hidden horizon, on their left were the clusters of lights from the coastal dwellers. Sirius looked back at Jessica as her hands moved from around him as she stretched and wiggled her back relieving the stiffness before slipping them back under his jumper.  
  
The sky lightened with the approaching sunrise as the welcoming sight of the castle came into view. Sirius brought the bike down on a dirt road five miles out of Hogsmeade and idled it along till they came to a rickety old gateway, an overgrown trail disappeared up into the lofty mountain.  
  
Sirius hid the bike well off the road in the thick underbrush as Jessica regained the feeling in her numb bum, Sirius relieved her of the backpack and they started up the trail towards the cave Sirius had called home not so long ago.  
  
Jessica looked around at the scattering of bones and discarded remnants from Sirius's sojourn, she looked over to him as he sat resting his eyes for a short period after their long ride, she pulled the backpack over to her as she sat in the entrance, Sirius opened one eye peering at her as she pulled a chocolate bar from the bag.  
  
"Ah what's this, food" Sirius said suddenly getting up and crawling across the ground to her.  
  
She eyed his dirty hands as he looked at her, breaking a piece off she put it in his mouth for him, Sirius settled himself back down on the ground resting his head on her lap, she slipped another piece into his mouth as he held it opened like a baby bird waiting for a succulent worm from its mother.  
  
"That's it" Jessica told him as she popped the last piece into his mouth and screwed up the wrapping.  
  
She opened the backpack again this time pulling out a bottle of Rugosus potion and a small mirror, Sirius laid watching intently as she applied the potion to her hands, neck and face, within minutes her face wrinkled up aging her fifty years.  
  
"You did bring the Flectere potion didn't you?" Sirius questioned a worried looked rising across his face.  
  
Jessica nodded to him as she lifted the mirror and looked down at him, "Oh just give me a kiss you sweet young thing" she teased puckering her shriveled up lips to him, Sirius pulled back from her laughing at her appearance.  
  
"Oh come on, the wrapping might be old but the bodies still young and only more than willing" she taunted him as he got to his feet backing away from her.  
  
"I definitely have no problem with your body" Sirius said looking down at her slender build almost tempted to touch her till he looked up at that face, "It's just... we really need to get a move on" he said quickly looking at his watch.  
  
Jessica smiled to herself as she sat back down pulling more things out of the bag, Sirius watched as she transformed herself into an eccentric old hag, when she was done he looked her over from her old scuffy shoes, Medea's outdated clothes, a moth eaten shawl draping her rounded shoulders, her hair now gray and done up in a bun and the overdone makeup on that unrecognizable face.  
  
He gave her a satisfied smile " Okay your turn" she said pulling out her wand as Sirius turned into Snuffles, he looked up at her as she pointed the wand "Pilorismetrugo" she uttered a soft blue glow filled the cave as it surrounded Snuffles.  
  
"Prefect" she said running her hand over his short coat that was now a rust colour with gray around the nose and mouth giving the appearance of a scrawny old mutt.  
  
She slipped her wand into her skirt put a harness on snuffles then made their way out of the cave and down to Hogsmeade.  
  
As they neared Hogsmeade Jessica pulled out a pair of dark frosted glasses obscuring her eyes from anyone looking at her but giving her perfectly clear vision a walking stick finished off her look.  
  
Jessica sat down on the bench outside the owl post office as the sun drifted in and out from behind the building cloud cover, in the distance she could hear a humming of voices as the students from Hogwarts had started making their way down to Hogsmeade, a wizard in a long black dress robe with the hood concealing his face approached her Snuffles stood up wagging his tail.  
  
"These early mornings are sure taking a toll on your looks Jess" Remus said as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Your late Mr. Comedian " Jessica said glancing around the street.  
  
"Tonks couldn't find her wand it turned up in the pantry I'm thinking Kreacher knew what was going on and didn't want us joining you's here today".  
  
"Where is Tonks anyway?" Jessica asked as patted Snuffles settling his excitement.  
  
"See that witch over there that looks vaguely like Narcissa?" Remus said tilting his head towards Zonkos.  
  
"Vaguely! She looks like her twin" Jessica uttered as she stared across to Tonks.  
  
"Just don't tell her that, she almost disowned me when I said that" Remus laughed.  
  
Snuffles jumped up at Jessica reminding her why they were there as the students filed into the street.  
  
"Alright, Tonks and I will stick with Harry, that leaves you with Nicole, remember not too close we don't want them knowing we're here" Remus said leaning forward giving her a quick smile before leaving.  
  
Jessica ambled up the road with Snuffles leading the way to Zonkos where Nicole and Fred had disappeared into , Harry crossed their path with a brunette girl Jessica assumed must be Cho, Snuffles sniffed Harry's leg as he past by Jessica having to pull him back as he wined wanting to follow him.  
  
All morning they follow Nicole as she walked arm in arm with Fred around Hogsmeade checking out the different shops, Jessica called into Meade's patisserie picking up a honey cake for herself and a jaffy jumble biscuit for Snuffles.  
  
Jessica stood under the awning of Honeydukes now trying to stay out of the pouring rain as Harry again came past them this time alone on his way up to The Three Broomsticks, Tonks Followed on the other side of the road, "Where's Nik?" Remus asked coming up behind Jessica scaring the life out of her.  
  
"Shit Remus you could give an old woman a little warning" Jessica cursed as she turned to face him.  
  
Remus smiled cheekily at her, taking in her shriveled appearance as Nicole came out of Honeydukes, Snuffles suddenly giving a disapproving growl, Jessica and Remus looked over to see Fred embracing Nicole his hands roaming her back as they snogged just a few feet away.  
  
Remus made a run for it up to The Three Broomsticks while Nicole was preoccupied with Fred, Jessica pulled out her wand jabbing it in the air producing an umbrella, she sloshed her way across to the post office deciding it was safer for snuffles to watch from a distance.  
  
"Finally" Jessica Muttered as Fred and Nicole went there separate ways, Fred headed back towards Zonko's whilst Nicole headed up to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Jessica stood back as snuffles gave a good shake spraying water everywhere as he dried off before heading into the pub.  
  
The Broomsticks was packed with people seeking shelter from the downpour outside, Snuffles led Jessica inside Remus looked over from the bar as Madam Rosemerta Approached them.  
  
"You can't go bringing that dog in here" she snarled at Jessica.  
  
"He ain't no trouble deary honest he ain't" Jessica said in a broad cockney accent raising a laugh from Remus, "He's me eyes he is I'd be lost without him I would" She said feeling her way down to Snuffles and giving him a pat.  
  
"I'm only after one drink to quench me parched throat and warm me innards deary then I'd be on me way" Jessica pleaded.  
  
"One drink that's it" Rosemerta said her tone softened slightly at what she now perceived was an old blind lady, "You can sit over here", she led Jessica to a booth across the room from where Harry, Nicole, Hermione and Luna were sitting talking to Rita Skeeter.  
  
"What'll be?" Asked Rosemerta as Jessica settled into the booth seat.  
  
"Just a pint of butterbeer deary" Jessica said handing her the money.  
  
While she waited for her drink she glanced around the room, at the far end of the bar Tonks sat swirling her colourful cocktail drink with the straw, Remus stood talking to Rosemerta his hood still concealing his face from Harry and the others, Snuffles rested his head on Jessica's knee getting a clear view across the room to Harry and Nicole.  
  
As Jessica sat savoring the warmth of the butterbeer as Rita Skeeter got up promptly leaving, Harry, Nicole and Hermione sat back talking while Luna looked around the room an air of dreaminess filling her eyes as she hummed to herself.  
  
Jessica glanced over to the door as it opened again, she looked over to Remus but he was engrossed in a conversation with another man at the bar and Tonks had disappeared to the toilets.  
  
Two people stood looking around the overcrowded little pub for a spare seat suddenly noticing the half empty booth seat, Snuffles looked up at Jessica as they approach tempted to pull her out of there, but she gave him a slight shake of her head as the man and women stopped in front of her, snuffles gave a short sharp bark alerting Remus he looked over to see Dolores Umbridge and Walden MacNair standing in front of Jessica.  
  
Dolores cleared her throat "Do you mind if we sit here?" she asked as Walden slid into the seat not wait for a response from the old lady.  
  
"Scusa, non inglese, Italiano" Jessica uttered surprising Remus and snuffles who looked bewildered at her.  
  
"Sita, sita" Umbridge stated to Jessica.  
  
"Si, Si sedere" Jessica said indicating for them to sit.  
  
Umbridge stared at Jessica as Walden ordered them a drink, "Are you blind dear?".  
  
"Si Italiano" Jessica replied putting her off.  
  
"Just forget the old hag she doesn't understand a bloody word your saying" Walden snapped at Umbridge, "Bloody foreigners should ship them back to their own bloody countries".  
  
"Figlio di buona donna",(Son of a bitch) Jessica said smiling broadly at Walden.  
  
"See she didn't have a clue what I just said" Walden said ginning confidently back at Jessica.  
  
Umbridge wasn't as sure as Walden about how much this old hag was understanding, but in light of their circumstances she had no where else to sit so she had to take the chance.  
  
"So Fudge wants to know what's going on with Albus and that Potter kid, he's heard nothing from you in the last couple of weeks?" Walden questioned before taking a swig of his brandy.  
  
"It's all going to plan Cornilius has just got to sit tight it won't be long now" Umbridge hissed .  
  
"And what about Black has Potter tried to make contact with him again?" He snapped impatiently as Umbridge looked around more nervously.  
  
"Neri se sotto voi grasso brutto nase, sciocco budiulo!" Jessica said smirking as she affectionately patted snuffles.  
  
Nicole looked over as she heard the old lady speaking Italian. " What wrong Nik?" Harry asked seeing the concerned expression on her face.  
  
"See that old lady over there sitting with Umbridge and that other man" she said as Harry looked over.  
  
"Yeah what about her?" he asked.  
  
"She just said 'Black is right under your fat ugly nose, stupid asshole," Nicole said raising a questioning eyebrow to him.  
  
"I didn't hear her?" Harry said frowning as he again looked across the room.  
  
"That's because she said it in Italian" Nicole said getting up and moving over to the bar to get a better view with Harry following her over.  
  
Nicole and Harry stood at the bar ordering another butterbeer oblivious to the fact they were standing right next to Remus, Nicole leaned forward looking right past him over to the old lady as she stroked the dog at her feet.  
  
Jessica looked across the table as she reached for her drink , Walden looking at her as Umbridge prattled on about the Ministry and the nonsense Harry was sprouting about Voldemort returning.  
  
"Sciocco cagna" Jessica muttered at Umbridge's blindness to the fact she was talking to one of Voldemorts Deatheaters, which at the moment was using her to his master's advantage.  
  
"What did she say?" Harry asked as Nicole gave a giggle.  
  
"She called Umbridge a stupid bitch" Nicole laughed as she looked back over.  
  
Walden MacNair sat up straighter as he watched what he first had thought was an ignorant old woman but now as he watched her lift her goblet to her lips something caught his eye, a blue heart shaped sapphire ring on her finger, a ring he had seen before suddenly the words and image came back to him.  
  
"I don't believe Muggles carry wands" he said leaning across the table.  
  
(A.N Hope u like will update soon maybe or I just might leave u's hanging nah) (Sorry if my Italian not quite right) Thanks too **Diosa Alexia** Sortakinda**Tessa** 


	20. Bowing Kreacher

(DISCLAIMER:: J.K ROWLINGS OWN ALL THAT IS H.P)  
  
(Warning this chapter contains sexually suggestive material)  
  
Chapter 20: Bowing Kreacher.  
  
Jessica turned her head looking at MacNair as he leered at her from across the table. "Scusa" she uttered her voice suddenly breaking up as she tried to hold her composure as his words caught her unawares.  
  
"What are you going on about Walden?" Umbridge snapped annoy with his sudden preoccupation with the old Hag.  
  
"She's no old hag" he snarled at her "It's Jessica Black".  
  
"Oh don't be so ridiculous Walden, I think you've had one too many brandy's" Umbridge said but uncertainty crept into her voice as she looked over to her.  
  
Jessica slipped her wand out of her skirt as Snuffles stood readying himself for what was about to transpire, she looked over to Remus and Tonks as they stood near Harry and Nicole, Remus looked over at her as she slipped off her glasses.  
  
"Harry, you and Nicole get back up to the school now!" he said seizing Harry by the shoulders.  
  
"Professor Lupin!!" Harry and Nicole exclaimed shocked to see him standing in front of them.  
  
Tonks grabbed them forcefully ushered them towards the door, Nicole looked over at the old lady her eyes making contact with Nicole, the connection was instant .  
  
"That's my mum" Nicole said trying to pull away from Tonks as she shoved them out the door, Hermione and Luna quickly following to see what was going on.  
  
Jessica waited till Tonks had the kids safely out the door before letting go of Snuffles she turned facing Walden one hand leaning on the table the other gripping her wand under the it, she looked him squarely in the eye. "Muggles do carry wands" she said thrusting her wand into his groin as he grabbed her arm.  
  
He let slip an agonizing groan as Umbridge suddenly realized what was going on, his grip on her arm tightening as she tried to move away.  
  
"Emit" Jessica said determinedly, a small but extremely painful charge sparked from her wand reducing MacNair to a quivering mass of tears as his groin area burned with excruciating pain, Jessica slipped out from the seat giving the utterly perplexed Umbridge a threatening smile before grabbing Snuffles and making a hasty exit.  
  
Remus quickly moved stepping in front of Umbridge as she headed for the door after them, "You don't want to do that" he warned her.  
  
She looked up at him her face rapidly draining of colour, as she was face to face with the one person she feared most 'a werewolf'.  
  
Snuffles was no more than six feet from The Three Broomsticks before he changed back into Sirius, he grabbed her hand as they ran through the pouring rain, Jessica discarding her cumbersome shoes, shawl and bag along the way.  
  
Her pace slowed considerably as they reached the trail up to the cave, her legs ached from the weight of her waterlogged clothes, Sirius put his arm around her forcing her to keep moving, her body protesting in pain as the rain continued to bucket down.  
  
Both of them collapsed to the cave floor their chests rising and falling rapidly as they laid trying to catch their breath, neither of them uttered a word for the longest time, Sirius lifted his head looking over at Jessica her body trembling with the coldness of her wet clothes. "Let's get you out of them clothes" He said getting up and moving over to her.  
  
She sat up as Sirius handed her the backpack, "I screwed up" she said softly as she pulled off her saturated clothes.  
  
Sirius crouch in front of her as she slipped on her jumper, "Nah you weren't to know that pratt would turn up there and anyway I thought you handled situation brilliantly, you held your own and didn't panic" he said leaning forward and kissing the top of her head.  
  
Jessica smiled kindly up at him as his words comforted her Sirius gave her a queasy smile as he looked at her face before reaching into the backpack and pulling out the Flectere potion and waved it in front of her.  
  
Jessica pulled on her joggers then pulled out the small mirror and started applying the Flectere potion as Sirius suddenly got up pulling out his wand alerted by the sound of sloshing footsteps coming towards them.  
  
Two drowned rats suddenly stood in the cave entrance 'Harry and Nicole' soaked to the bone both shivering but both smiling broadly.  
  
"What. what are you pair doing up here?" Sirius said pulling them into an embrace as Jessica rushed over joining the group hug.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know" Remus said breathlessly coming up behind them grabbing both of them by the scruff of the collar, "I distinctly remember telling both of you to get back up to the school".  
  
"We just wanted to make sure you's were alright" Harry said looking up at Sirius, who smiled as he gave Harry a friendly clip across the ear.  
  
"Well as you can see they're both safe, now come on Tonks is waiting down the bottom of the track she going to see you's safely to the shack and you can make your way back up to the school through the tunnel" Remus said as he tugged on both there arms.  
  
"Please can't we just stay for a little while" Nicole pleaded.  
  
" Alright One minute but that's all" Remus said reluctantly as all their eyes pleaded to him.  
  
Sirius pulled Harry aside warning him about Umbridge's conversation with MacNair, while Nicole was more interested in how her mother managed to change her appearance so drastically, Jessica pulled the small pink bottle of Rugosus potion from her bag showing it to her.  
  
"Times up" Remus told them as Nicole slipped the bottle of potion into her pocket before hugging her mother and father goodbye.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius a twinge niggled in his stomach as he said his good-byes, "You's might want to get a move on" Remus suggested to Sirius as he escort Harry and Nicole from the cave and down to Tonks.  
  
Sirius quickly gathered their things together as he heeded Remus's words then they made there way down to the bike.  
  
The rain beat down on them all the way back to Grimmwauld Place, it was well after ten before the front door opened and they traipsed in, Sirius pushed the bike into the sitting room before grabbing a towel and wiping the bike down .  
  
Jessica headed down to the kitchen where Tonks and Remus sat awaiting there return Remus looked down at her feet as she slopped across the kitchen floor her shoes soaked with water.  
  
"I'm off to bed" Tonks said yawning loudly as she put her cup in the sink and headed out the door.  
  
Jessica pulled her jumper off spreading it out across the back of the chair in front of the fire to dry then made a coffee for Sirius and herself, she looked over to Remus as she stirred the coffee's "Thanks for all your help today".  
  
"The pleasure was all mine" Remus smiled looking up from the paper at her, "For once in my life I felt proud being a werewolf, even if it was only to scare the pants off that conceded hag Umbridge".  
  
"Well I'm going to have my coffee a lovely hot shower then hit the sack so I'll see ya in the morning" she said as she left the room.  
  
Sirius was still drying his bike as Jessica came in handing him his coffee, he watched her as she started to rummage through the backpack the soft light of the desk lantern highlighting the gentle curves of her body as her wet shirt started to cling to her skin, "I'm sure I put that potion back in the bag" she said as she tucked a few loss strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Sirius - Hello" Jessica said waving her hands in front of him as he stared in a trance.  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't worry it's not like your going to need it again" he smiled tossing the towel onto the couch.  
  
"Returned finally" Phineas scowled at Jessica as she made her way along the corridor to the bedroom, she rested her cup on the tall boy as she slipped off her sodden shoes then grabbed her towel and headed across to the bathroom.  
  
A pile of clothes already laid on the floor near the sink she noticed as she turned the shower on, she looked over as the door closed and Sirius stood bare naked smiling at her.  
  
"Oh so now your frisky" she said pulling off her shirt as he watched silently, he moved over to her pinning her against the wall as his desire to have her peaked, he pulled back on her hair exposing her neck to him, his hand tracing down her face, neck, lingering around the tip of her bra before moving down and undoing her jeans as his eyes intently watched hers for her reactions, his lips caressed down her neck as his hands skillfully removed her remaining undergarments.  
  
She looked at him as he lifted his face to hers "So it is only my face that turns you on is it?" she whispered breathless in his ear arousing him even more as her hand glided down below his waist line, he closed his eyes as a deep groan rose from the pit of his throat rendering him incapable of words at that moment.  
  
He opened his eyes, his hand ran up the back of her neck clenching a handful of hair again pulling her head back, his lips brushed her cheek as they moved to her lips he gazed down at her "Every inch of you turns me on" he uttered softly before bringing his lips down on hers as he guided her into the shower.  
  
Their bodies melted together as their passionate kissing intensified under the sensual feel of the warm water as it cascaded over their skin, Sirius's hands explored the intricate shape of her body as his lips tasted her, he knew every inch of her and her every desire, he lifted her up her legs instinctively wrapped around him, his muscular arms supporting her, her head resting against the tiles, he watched the beads of water glide over her body as he experienced every move she made.  
  
Remus rapped lightly on the bathroom door as Tonks came down the stairs muttering under her breath peeved at being woken, he watched her descend the stairs as she headed for the kitchen, he opened the bathroom door after getting no response, "Padfoot, Albus is here he wants you and Jess downstairs".  
  
He heard a groan of annoyance come from behind the shower curtain before Sirius acknowledged him, "We'll be down shortly" Sirius grumble at the intrusion.  
  
"He said now" Remus said tentatively.  
  
A flurry of language spilled from Sirius's mouth as he was not only interrupted but now he had to rush through his intimate liaison.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Sirius tapped his fingers on the table impatiently as Dumbledore stood in front of the fire, "How many times do you pair have to be told not to leave the house before it actually starts to sink in" he said calmly as he turned and looked at Sirius and Jessica.  
  
Sirius open his mouth to respond but Dumbledore silenced him, "You four not only risked being exposed today you endangered the two people you went to protect, not to mention a pub full of students who could have been caught up in anything that could of arisen"  
  
"It was my fault, MacNair recognized the ring on my finger" Jessica said putting her head down.  
  
Dumbledore glanced down at her hand before glaring back at her "You shouldn't have been there in the first place!".  
  
"Well no one else was there to look out for them" Sirius snapped "And don't tell me Dung was there because he bloody wasn't".  
  
"We were the only ones there" Remus added.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes flicked with anger as Mundungus once again let the order down with his neglect of duty, "I shall be dealing with Mundungus Fletcher that will be certain".  
  
He sighed out of frustration as he looked at the four of them, "This is your last warning if you leave the house again even for one of your little midnight strolls I will place a restrictive charm on both of you, your bike has been disabled to remove that temptation too".  
  
"What!!" Sirius bellowed rising to his feet "You can't just expect us to sit around this damn house"- "That's exactly what I expect" Dumbledore shouted back at Sirius "There is two kids up at that school that need you two and you two seem determined to line yourselves up as targets for Voldemort and the Ministry, if you can't be responsible then I will make you" He snapped, pointing his finger firmly in Sirius's chest.  
  
Sirius shoved his hand away and pushed past him as he stormed from the room, deep down he knew Albus was right but he wasn't about to stand there and let him see that.  
  
The room fell silent as Dumbledore regained his composure, "If that's all I'm going back to bed" Tonks said as she rose from her seat.  
  
"I expected more sense from you Nymphadora" Dumbledore uttered in a disheartened tone as he held the door opened for her before following her out.  
  
Jessica looked over to Remus his eyes already gazing at her "If anything were to"-  
  
"You don't even have to ask Jess," he said reading her look "You know I would look after them".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The months seem to drag on endlessly as April drifted into May and May into June, they had complied with Dumbledore's wishes and had not left the house since his lecture. Sirius relieved his boredom with his imagination as he devised games that not only stimulated his mind but annoyed Kreacher.  
  
Remus had stopped looking into the drawing when he knew they were playing wizard chess, a pile of clothes usually Jessica's lay on the floor as she lost another game to Sirius. He watched as their confinement drew them even closer both of them surviving off the other, their bonds unexplainable as they read each other's thoughts and feelings.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thursday morning: A week before the kids were due home, it started like every other day, a lazy breakfast followed by a read of the Daily Prophet, Remus ambled into the kitchen in his boxers and a T- shirt, followed by Tonks in her teddy, getting dressed for breakfast had long been dispensed with . Jessica looked over as she rested back on Sirius as they both glanced through the paper.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today?" Tonks asked enjoying the relaxed mood on her day off.  
  
"Oh maybe a trip into Harrods followed by lunch at the Ritz and then we might stretch out on the sun deck and work on our tan" Jessica teased.  
  
"Lunch at the Ritz?" Sirius questioned with raised eyebrows "Who do you think you are the high priestess, you wouldn't make it past the first step".  
  
"Your not serious?" she scoffed looking up at him, an obvious groan was heard from Remus.  
  
"Yes I am" he stated with a smirk on his face "Arh but are you Jessathena?".  
  
"No! But you will be talking like a girl if you keep that up" she warned as Sirius quickly moved back in his seat as her hand reached down between his legs.  
  
"For your information I have been to the Ritz, I went with my mother when I was about ten" she said looking up at him a broad grin greeted her "And don't even think of saying what you are thinking".  
  
"What?" he laughed  
  
"No she didn't go there for a pick up.... I don't think" she said frowning slightly.  
  
Remus sat back laughing his arm resting on Tonks.  
  
"Well I'm going up to make the bed" Jessica said getting up and running her finger nail across the back of Sirius's neck.  
  
Sirius watched her cross the floor to the door a glance between them brought him to his feet, "I think I'll just give her a hand" he said moving briskly to the door.  
  
"Yeah right make it or roll in it" Tonks laughed as he left the room.  
  
Remus and Tonks didn't see them for the rest of the morning but a lot of squealing and giggling from Jessica was heard coming from their room.  
  
Kreacher looked up at Jessica as she headed down to the kitchen, he bowed graciously at her as they past in the corridor before laughing with delight as he ran up the stair to his favorite haunt the attic.  
  
"That is one deranged house elf" Tonks said coming up behind Jessica.  
  
"You don't think he's been up to something" Jessica said as she cautiously opened the kitchen door, "I mean it's not like him to bow at me it's usually just a torrid of abuse".  
  
Tonks looked around the kitchen to see what he had done but found nothing, "Just deranged" she reaffirmed.  
  
Jessica grabbed Sirius a glass of water while Tonks made Remus and herself a afternoon snack, they laid the warm afternoon away Sirius dozing off as Jessica rested her head on his thigh reading. Jessica got up as she heard Remus talking in the hallway, "What's going on?" she asked poking her head out the door.  
  
"Phineas wanted to know if Sirius was here" Remus said looking puzzled.  
  
"Why?" she questioned  
  
Remus shook his head still looking perplexed, "Severus asked him to find out, Phineas didn't know why Severus wanted to know".  
  
Jessica walked over to him both of them glancing up at the now empty frame, they looked at each other "It's probably nothing" Remus said but his eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Coffee" Tonks called from the bottom of the stairs, Remus smiled reassuringly before he headed down stairs.  
  
Jessica went back to the room waking Sirius, "You put my book back and I'll make you a coffee" Jessica said as they headed for the door.  
  
"Deal and I'll have a sandwich to go with it, I'm starved" Sirius smiled as he headed into the drawing room.  
  
Jessica stood making Sirius a ham and cheese sandwich when he bound into the kitchen looking like the cat who swallow the preverbal canary.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Tonks asked as he past her picking Jessica up spinning around with her.  
  
"What?" She laughed when he put her back down, his smiling making them all grin in anticipation.  
  
"You have no idea" he beamed at her.  
  
"Ah.. you found Kreacher dead on the stairs?" Jessica guessed.  
  
"Ooh that would be good but nah wrong no cigar my dear" he said raising his eyebrows teasingly.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Remus said busting to know.  
  
Sirius looked back at Jessica the smile still firmly plastered across his face, a spluttering cough drew all their attention to the fire place as Dumbledore's head appeared.  
  
"Harry, Nicole, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all entered the ministry of magic ten minutes ago"  
  
Jessica and Tonks ran for the stairs while Sirius and Remus collected the information off Albus.  
  
Jessica ran into the room grabbing hers and Sirius's robes and wands she instinctively pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she did all those years ago when they were heading into what they knew would be a battle, she pulled her robe on and toss Sirius his.  
  
"We know there is at least five Deatheaters in there, Kingsley and Moody are meeting us there", Remus said as he removed the charms from the door.  
  
The door closed behind them the house almost silent the only sound came from up in the attic a gleeful sniggering from Kreacher as he watched them Apparate  
  
(A.N Hope I did good, Please R&R,,, LUV NIK) 


	21. The Unraveling Begins

(Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns all of H.P I'm just borrowing them for a while O.k.)  
  
Chapter 21 The unraveling begins.  
  
The Ministry of Magic.  
  
Their hurried footsteps echoed around as the six of them ran towards the door that stood awaiting their arrival at the farthest end of the corridor.  
  
Sirius's hand clenched the back of Jessica's robe as they entered the first room, doors shifted around before them, a muffled moaning coming from behind one of them.  
  
Lupin seized the handle as the doors came to an abrupt stop, their wands drawn ready as he opened the door, Kingsley entered first waving the rest of them in, shattered glass crackled under their shoes, shelves lay displaced across the room, against the far wall six black robed figures lay slumped on the floor, Moody and Kingsley covered the brains room as the others hurried over to them.  
  
Ginny Weasley lay on her side her foot twisted up at an odd angle to her leg. "Psst" Moody called pointing to two doors.  
  
"You stay up here and help them " Sirius stipulated pointing his finger at Jessica before sprinting over to the door with Tonks and Lupin, a glance was exchanged between Lupin and Kingsley who stood with Moody at the other door.  
  
Simultaneously they flung the doors opened and rapidity moved into the other room, Neville pulled himself up as a barrage of shots rang out from behind the doors.  
  
"Neville, no" Jessica called out as he headed towards the room, Ron caught hold of her robe as she attempted to go after Neville, his face turning purple as the tentacles of the brain constricted around him.  
  
"Ron!" Jessica gasped as he panicked pulling her down to him, she flicked her wand into the slimy feelers burning them as best she could as Ron clutched at the collar of her robe dragging her down, his breathing wheezed in her ear, blindly she tugged ripping the clinging tentacles from around his throat his grip easing as his breathing improved.  
  
She crawled her way across the floor to where Nicole lay a large gash to the back of her head had blood soaking her hair.  
  
"She was blasted into the wall" Luna said as she sat cradling Hermione's limp body in her arms, her wand protruding from behind her ear.  
  
"Mum" Nicole uttered as Jessica leaned over her checking if she was hurt anywhere else.  
  
"Where are you hurt?" Jessica asked urgently as she brushed her cheek.  
  
"My chest" she managed to murmur before drifting into unconsciousness again .  
  
Jessica pulled back her shirt revealing a large blister in the center of her chest where the curse had hit her, Luna moved over towards Jessica pulling off her robe and handing it to her. Jessica smiled gratefully to the young girl as she took the robe and placed it under Nicole's head.  
  
"If you hold that to her head I'll check on Hermione" she said getting up and moving once again across the floor. Ginny pulled herself up propping herself against the wall as Jessica kneeled over Hermione who was in a grave way, her breathing was extremely shallow and she didn't respond when Jessica tried to revive her.  
  
As Jessica looked around trying to think of how get Hermione out of there Dumbledore darted in followed by Emmeline Vance who hurried over to offer assistance as Dumbledore immediately disappeared through one of the doors as loud cracks continued to sound out.  
  
Emmeline grabbed a cauldron off one of the benches and pointed her wand at it turning it into a portkey, she scooped up Hermione's frail body in her arms and held the cauldron vanishing within seconds.  
  
As Jessica moved back over to Nicole her movement stopped as she heard Harry's voice screech out Sirius's name twice, she pulled herself to her feet as a sickening feeling gripped at the pit of her stomach, Emmeline reappeared in front of her drawing her attention back to Nicole and the others, but her eyes continually glanced towards the opened door.  
  
Emmeline picked Nicole up next as Jessica and Luna helped Ginny to her feet, all of them looked over to the doorway as Bellatrix Lestrange stumbled up into the room Harry's words echoing sickeningly around Jessica from the depths of the other room.  
  
'SHE KILLED SIRIUS, SHE KILLED HIM, I"LL KILL HER!".  
  
Emmeline's eyes widened as she looked at Jessica who's face turned deathly pale, releasing Ginny to Luna's care she ran across the room, a passing glance was exchanged between her and Harry as he dash past her going after Bellatrix which only served to intensify her fears.  
  
She open the door her mind already seeping into shock as everything seemed to slow, wisps of vapors hung feebly in the air obscuring her view to the room below, her legs seem to tremble as she tried to hastily descended the stairs her eyes frantically scouring the room looking for him.  
  
Moody sat unaware of her presence as he replaced his magical eye, Kingsley stood guard over five Deatheaters who lay bound up on the floor, Lupin bent down helping Tonks to her feet, her attention diverted to the floor where Lucius Malfoy smirked up at her as their eyes met.  
  
"He's gone" he hissed at her, his smile widened as his eyes turned to the archway covered by a raggedy veil. She looked over to Lupin as he called her name, her legs had determined her next move, his eyes darted to the archway then back to her, her body suddenly washed over numb as she crossed the room, tears brushing her cheeks as her throat constricted around her quickening breaths, her eyes focused on the archway as her legs moved her swiftly up onto the dais, she felt the veil in her grasp before abruptly colliding to the hard stone floor as Lupin lunged across at her.  
  
Suddenly finding her voice she screamed out kicking back at Lupin as she fought to free herself from him desperately clawing her way across the cold hard floor, voices seemed suppressed around her as he snared the back of her robe dragging her away.  
  
"He's gone Jess, he's......gone" Lupin voice splintered under the emotional strain.  
  
He pulled her into his arms her fists beat relentlessly into his chest as she sobbed, her words incoherent between her gasping cries, he sat for the longest time steadfastly cradling her on his lap as she wore herself down, her face buried in his chest as she continued to grieve inconsolably.  
  
Dumbledore had met with Fudge while Moody and Kingsley removed the captured Deatheaters sending them to Azkaban.  
  
Then he made his way back down to the death chamber with Kingsley in tow, he looked down at Lupin as he sat only feet from the archway a trembling soul held in his arms.  
  
Kingsley's hands slipped under Jessica's arms bringing her to her feet allowing Lupin to stand up, her head barely reached the tall dark wizards chest, his hand tried to console her as he rubbed her back, she opened her sodden eyes her vision blurred as she looked directly towards the archway.  
  
'Sirius is in there somewhere'. Her head called to her heart, a pain gripped her chest in response.  
  
Dumbledore's voice was a jumble to her, she felt Kingsley step back his hand still on her back urging her to move but she didn't her feet stayed frozen in place, all rational though had now forsaken her.  
  
"We have to go Jessica" Dumbledore said solemnly to her, she moved back shaking her head as she pulled away from Kingsley.  
  
"I'm not leaving him" she sobbed looking up at Dumbledore tears once again stained her cheeks.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his lowered head his eyes glistened as he looked at her, "Staying here is not going to bring Sirius back".  
  
Pain radiated through her body at the mention of his name, she looked to the archway as she reached into her robe for her wand, "I'm not leaving him" she uttered again.  
  
Lupin moved across as he became aware of her intentions she was willing to follow Sirius anywhere even into death if she had to, living without him was not an option to her, she had been forced to give him up once she wasn't going to do it again.  
  
She bit into her bottom lip stopping it's quivering as Dumbledore spoke trying to reason with her and draw her attention away from the archway, but she was beyond any reasoning, she lifted her wand her other hand firmly grasping the piece of veil she had first tore off.  
  
"I know your in a lot of pain right now but think for a moment who you would hurt if you went through that archway think about Nicole and"-.  
  
"NO" Jessica screamed cutting Dumbledore off, "I don't want to think,...... I don't want to,..... think" she sobbed as the tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
She ran her sleeve across her face mopping up her sorrow trying to clear her vision as she lifted her wand pointing it directly at Lupin as he stood blocking her path to Sirius.  
  
No amount of pleading on her part was going to move him as he stood fast refusing her begging eyes, he followed her every step as Kingsley moved around shifting behind her.  
  
Dumbledore gripped his wand as she turned trying to cover all of them, "Jessica" Dumbledore said firmly drawing her eyes to him as he attempted to step forward, her wand turning on him as he stood in front of her, Lupin to her right blocking the archway and Kingsley on her left attempting to move behind her.  
  
In one swift movement she flicked her wand at Lupin he dodged out of the way as a stunning spell hurtled past his ear, Jessica grabbed her only chance and ran, Lupin scrambled to his feet as Kingsley and Dumbledore raised their wands. Jessica's wand spun out of her grasp as Kingsley's blast hit her hand before Dumbledore brought her down a few feet from the archway with a marked shot to the middle of her back.  
  
Lupin bent down retrieving her listless body from the floor her limp hand finally relinquishing the piece of veil she had clutched for so long, it drifted silently to the floor as they climb the stairs leaving the chamber and Sirius behind them.  
  
Lupin and Kingsley arrived back into the kitchen of Grimmwauld place by portkey, Moody sat at the far end of the table cleaning the dust and grit from the floor of the death chamber off his magical eye, Tonks dashed over to Lupin dismayed at seeing Jessica's drowsy body in his arms.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned looking at the scorch mark across her hand.  
  
"She was determined to join Sirius" Kingsley said in a regretful tone as Lupin headed for the door.  
  
Tonks followed Lupin up the stairs and into the bedroom, he laid her on the bed that only hours earlier she had snuggled up to Sirius on, Tonks removed her shoes before Lupin pulled the blanket up on her.  
  
He walked out his head lowered to his chest he leaned back against the corridor wall and slid to the floor resting his elbows on his bent up knees, his head slumped forward, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as his emotions now demanded attention.  
  
His shoulders gave a heaving shutter as Tonks slid down next to him her arm wrapped around his shoulder as he openly shed tears for the friend he lost, he lifted his head looking across to the bedroom "She would have killed herself to be with Padfoot" he uttered wiping the palm of his hand across his eyes as he attempted to regained control of his feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday Morning: Dumbledore made his way from the Great hall down to the hospital wing, Nicole was now fully conscious, recovered from her concussion, again apprehension gnawed at his stomach, he hesitated in the doorway looking over to her bed, Fred slept in a chair next to her his head propped awkwardly against a pillow, he had returned to Hogwarts to be with her leaving George to tend to their thriving business.  
  
Madam Pomfrey became aware of Dumbledore's presence as she administered one of ten potions to Hermione, all eyes in the room turned to him as he made his way over to Nicole's bed.  
  
Hermione rested her head back into her pillow, Ginny nervously perched on the end of her bed, and Ron glanced over to them before burying his head into his pillow.  
  
Madam Pomfrey went over and woke Fred, a anxious smiled greeted Professor Dumbledore as he pulled a seat over a sat down next to her, she was certain he was there to expel her for leaving the school and her improper use of magic.  
  
"Thank you Poppy" Dumbledore said softly, Poppy nodded respectfully before pulling the screen completely around the bed.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes tight fighting back the building tears as Dumbledore's gentle voice filtered through the room as he sort a kind-hearted way to break the news to her, a moment of silence preceded her cries of disbelief at her fathers fate, her sobs filled the room for hours as Fred consoled her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five days had now past since the life altering events at the Ministry of Magic, Nicole had gone to Dumbledore pleading to him to let her return to her mother but he regretfully refused her.  
  
Harry avoided spending any length of time with his friends especially Nicole as he carried the overbearing weight of guilt with him, every night his dreams would haunt him, Hermione's voice of reason telling him not to panic, to first make absolutely sure Sirius was in danger and not some trap set to lure him away from the school. The most distressing was the reoccurring sight of Sirius falling back through the veil the look in his eyes as he realized what was happening, Harry had woken every time in a cold sweat and on the brink of tears.  
  
Harry sat down by the lake on the warm Tuesday afternoon so entrenched in his pain he didn't hear Nicole approach and sit down next to him, neither one looked at the other, not a word was uttered , Nicole leaned across resting her head on his shoulder, Harry responded to her need for closeness as he placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
They sat together two friends sitting under the same tree ,by the same lake , on the same ground both their fathers had both fathers gone.  
  
(A.N. SORRY, I know you's all hate me, I hate me too at this moment, BUT I promise there is a purpose to all this and a star at the end of the tunnel just bear with me PLEASE R&R))))))... 


	22. Threads

(DISCLAIMER:: J.K Rowling owns all H.P Characters )  
  
(Thanks to** Diosa Alexia** BlackAngel* MaggieBlack*SnowAngel222*Tessa*AprilSkrutin**)  
  
Thanks for not killing me yet. I promise you have not seen the last of Sirius Black...........  
  
Chapter : 22 Threads.  
  
Remus Lupin sat quietly in the Solitude of the empty kitchen, despondently he swung back in his chair his mind wandering as his cup of tea sat going cold in front of him, he glanced to the door as Tonks returned from upstairs.  
  
She slid the tray she was carrying across the table coming to rest in front of him, he moved forward resting all four legs of the chair back on the floor as he glanced at the tray, its contents of food untouched.  
  
"Did she say anything?" Lupin asked looking up at Tonks as she leaned on the table.  
  
Tonks shook her head, her normally colourful hair a drab brown in colour, " She won't eat, she won't talk" She said looking to him.  
  
"There's something you need to see" She said reaching her hand out to him pulling him to his feet.  
  
Tonks led him out of the kitchen and up the two flights of stairs to the drawing room, she walked over to the large hanging above the fireplace, 'The Black Family Tree', Lupin looked up at the hole that once represented Sirius, a date of death now firmly etched into it silken fabric, "I Don't really want"-.  
  
"No, look" Tonks said drawing his attention down to where a hole designated Nicole's place in the Black family, she ran her finger across to three tiny gold threads.  
  
Lupin looked at her confused as to what she was showing him, "Jess is nearly three months pregnant Remus" she said despairingly answering his questioning eyes.  
  
His shoulders inclined slightly as he rubbed his eyes, normally this news would have been cause for celebration, but now in this climate of bereavement it only served to compound the loss.  
  
"There's more" Tonks said her tone softening even more "See how the threads slop to the right?"  
  
Lupin stepped in closer looking to where Tonks finger was pointing, he nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"It means the baby is a boy, see Nicole's slop to the left the same as mine" Tonks said pulling her hand away as Lupin turned looking at her.  
  
The memory of Sirius bounding into the kitchen the other day suddenly filtered into his thoughts, "Padfoot knew, that's what he was going to tell Jess" Lupin uttered lowering his head .  
  
" Remus if Jess doesn't eat something soon she'll loss the baby" Tonks said drawing his attention back to the room down the hallway.  
  
Lupin grabbed Tonks hand as he moved from the drawing room, "I want you to go into Jess's room and pack some clothes for her, just enough for a couple of days" Lupin told her before turning his attentions on the dozing portrait in the hallway.  
  
"Phineas" He called abruptly waking the snoring former headmaster.  
  
"Yes, what, ... what's the emergency now" he coughed as he sat up straighter in his frame.  
  
"I need you to go to your other frame at Hogwarts and tell Albus I need authorization for a portkey immediately if possible" Lupin said, he watched Phineas grumble in his usual fashion as he ambled out of the frame, within moments he had returned.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will be there shortly" Phineas snorted before reclining back in his chair and closing his eyes.  
  
Lupin walked into the bedroom where Tonks was quietly creeping around putting some things in a small overnight bag.  
  
He crossed the floor to the window pulling the drapes back in one go flooding the room with sunlight, an anguished groan came from under several pillows, he then turned his attentions on the crumpled up figure that lay curled up on the bed.  
  
He walked around the bed as Tonks left the room going across to the bathroom putting Jessica's personal things into a small make up bag.  
  
Lupin sat on the edge of the bed, Jessica's face obscured by a mass of mattered hair, in the same clothes she left the house in six days ago, Lupin reached over grabbing her arm he pulled her over towards him, Jessica groan slightly in opposition to the disturbance but put up little resistance as he sat her up.  
  
He crouched in front of her pushing the hair back from her face, her eyes looked at him sunken and red, her face pale, gaunt and expressionless, "I'm taking you away from here for a couple of days, alright" Lupin said rising to his feet.  
  
"Remus" Dumbledore called softly from the doorway, Lupin walked over to the door leading Dumbledore out into the corridor.  
  
"Thanks for coming so promptly Albus".  
  
"She's no better then?" Dumbledore asked glancing into the room as Jessica laid back down on the bed.  
  
"No , she needs to be out of this house everything in here is a constant reminder of him, I want to take her back to my place at least there I might be able to get through to her".  
  
Dumbledore nodded silently agreeing this house was holding back any chance for her to start rebuilding her life.  
  
"I'll have her back by Saturday, the state she's in at the moment would only serve to bring more distress to Nicole" Lupin said as Tonks came over to them.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand as they reentered the room, Tonks handed Lupin Jessica's bag as Dumbledore turned an empty vase into a portkey.  
  
Lupin again pulled Jessica up wrapping his arm around her waist as he led her over to the tall boy, Jessica glanced at Dumbledore as he smiled benevolently to her, her body quivering slightly in Lupin's arm as he handed her the vase.  
  
A sudden tug in her tummy and the swirling room signaled their departure, arriving seconds later in a sparsely furnished two- bedroom cottage in a heavily wooded area just south of the little hamlet of Lincoln .  
  
Lupin took her into the spare room where a simple single bed and a bedside cupboard with a lantern filled the room with a homely warmth, the large window looked out into the forest of tree's gently swaying in the light summer breeze.  
  
"You can sleep in here, I know it's not much but it's home" Lupin said placing her bag down on the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
Jessica wandered over laying down on the bed her head barely touching the pillow when Lupin pulled her back to her feet.  
  
"No your not going to stay in here right now" he said standing in front of her, he looked her up and down before slipping her robe off and tossing it to the floor, he took her by the hand leading her into the bathroom and started drawing up a warm bath for her.  
  
"I just want to be left alone" Jessica uttered her voice fracturing as she spoke for the first time since Sirius's death.  
  
Lupin looked over to her as he ran his hand through the water checking it wasn't to hot, he smiled to himself as she had taken the first step.  
  
"You get those clothes off and I'll grab a couple of towels" he said before closing the door leaving her to do as he had asked.  
  
Jessica looked down at the steam rising off the bubbles in the water, she didn't feel up to getting undressed or slipping into the bath, she just wanted to be left alone to curl up somewhere and die.  
  
She opened the door and was confronted by Lupin standing there holding two towels, "I'll undress you myself if I have to" He warned her as he handed her the towels.  
  
Her eyes expressed to him everything she was feeling at that moment but he wasn't going to be soft with her or give in to her one burning desire to be with Sirius.  
  
She glared at him as her mood suddenly shifted, he stood unwavering as he waited for her to move back into the bathroom, his hand moved up towards her shirt, she slapped it away before slamming the door in his face as her anger built.  
  
Jessica laid back in the warm water as her emotions ran feverishly through her, the tears once again threatened to overwhelm her, outside the door she could hear Lupin talking to Tonks who had come to drop of some food supplies before Apparating out again.  
  
Her hair dripped down her back as she wrapped the towel around herself, in a holder on the sink she noticed a pair of scissors, she looked into the mirror her long hair was something Sirius had always loved , her eyes brimmed with tears as she closed them impulsively feeling his fingers run through her hair, his hands gently brushing it back from her face. She pulled her hair into her grasp and with several quick snips from the razor sharp scissors it all fell to the floor.  
  
Distraught she glanced down at the blade of the scissors subconsciously running her thumb along its sharp edge, blood began dripping to the floor as she looked to the deep laceration, her mind lost in torment as she looked to the mirror her hair jaggedly touching her shoulders, the blood trickling down her arm as she felt her shortened hair, her gaze suddenly falling on her wrist, "a Muggle way of ending a life", she uttered to herself.  
  
'A way to be with Sirius', a voice whispered in her head, her heart pulsated faster at the thought, her eyes bared witness as the blade of the scissors moved closer to her wrist, her skin tingling as the cold blade touched her wrist, 'one quick slice and it would all be over with' her mind urged.  
  
Suddenly a tap at the door startled her, conveying her out of her injurious thoughts as Lupin opened the door, he looked at her, her wrist held up the blade pressed intently against it.  
  
"Jess...what the hell!!, give me the scissors" he said a nervousness creeping into his voice as he reached his hand out.  
  
"But I, .... I was , I just wanted to" she stuttered trying to explain what she couldn't understand herself, she had been in such a daze she never even felt the blade lance open her thumb and the thoughts of being with Sirius had taken her so close to ending her pain.  
  
"Just give me the scissors please" he asked again as he moved closer.  
  
She looked down at the scissors, blood stained the blade, she turned them around handing them to Lupin without an argument.  
  
Lupin grabbed them from her grasp and took her by the arm pulling her out into the kitchen, he ran her hand under the water finding where the blood was coming from, Jessica could see his hands trembling as he reached up into the cupboard for the healing potion, his eyes constantly trained on her, angry with himself for leaving the scissors in there rather than at her.  
  
He dabbed her thumb dry before pouring the green potion into the cut , Jessica grimaced slightly as a burning pain seeped deep into her thumb, a trace of smoke rose as it sealed the cut leaving a fine white scar across her thumb.  
  
"You go in and get dressed" he snapped at her, following her up the short corridor he watched her walk into the bedroom he then went into the bathroom pulling out his wand he cleaned up the blood and hair that lay on the floor, he sat on the edge of the bath running his hands over his eyes realizing how close she came to slitting her wrist but what worried him most was how nonchalant she was by what she had done .  
  
Lupin looked in on her, she laid curled up on the bed in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He left her there while he went through every drawer and cupboard removing every potion and sharp implement he found putting them into one drawer then sealed it with a locking charm.  
  
He strode back into the bedroom hauling her off the bed and taking her back out to the kitchen he sat her down at the small round table in front of her was a plate of chicken salad, Jessica looked over to Lupin as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm not hungry" she said pushing the food away and rising from her chair.  
  
"You're going to sit there and eat" he stated firmly to her lifting his wand slightly as a threat.  
  
"No I'm not, I just told you I'm not hungry" Jessica snapped.  
  
"I don't give a damn how hungry you are, your going to sit down and eat!" he said grabbing her arm and forcing her back into her seat.  
  
Lupin sat watching her getting the exact reaction he hoped he would , her eyes glared at him allowing him to see into her deepest thoughts, he lowered his head sighing as he ran his hand across his forehead .  
  
"You have more reasons to live than you realize" Lupin uttered softly to her.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own damn business , I don't want your bloody food or your damn help, just leave me alone" she yelled storming out of the kitchen .  
  
Lupin leaned back in his chair flicking his wand towards the corridor, two doors banged closed as he sealed his room and hers, he closed his eyes as Jessica screamed out in frustration as her emotions started to peak.  
  
Walking up the corridor his heart began to ache at what he was putting her through but he knew he had to get her to fight back to let go of the emotions she was suppressing about Sirius's death and make her seek out his help instead of pushing him away.  
  
"Come and have some lunch" he said crouching down next to her as she sat on the floor at her bedroom door her emotions tightly under her control again.  
  
"Just leave me alone" she said turning away from him.  
  
"I can't do that because it's not just you Jess" he said tentatively.  
  
"Leave Nicole out of this" she muttered.  
  
"I wasn't talking about Nicole Jess, I was meaning the baby of Padfoot's that your carrying" Lupin said tenderly.  
  
Jessica turned staring at him, he could see her trying to fathom what he had just said as tears ran down her cheeks, he reached out to her trying to break through to her.  
  
"You lying bastard" she snapped pushing him out of the way as she got up running towards the front door.  
  
Lupin put his head in his hands taking a deep breath in as he now prepared to take the gloves off with her.  
  
He rose to his feet looking to a small portrait of a stately looking witch, "Bertha would you find Nymphadora Tonks and tell her I need her, I think she's at The Ministry of Magic".  
  
"Yes Remus I'll get to it" she said straightening her glasses before leaving the frame.  
  
Lupin walked out to the lounge room as Jessica pulled on the door trying to get out, "Your wasting your time and energy all the doors and windows are locked, your not going anywhere Jess so come and have something to eat".  
  
"Give me back my wand" she said leaning her head against the door trying to keep her feelings contained.  
  
"No" Lupin said walking into the kitchen and taking a bite of chicken.  
  
"You can't keep me locked up here" she snapped as she followed him.  
  
"Who's going to stop me Sirius?" he said a hint of sarcasm biting at her  
  
He watched her close her eyes at the mention of his name, her breathing gathered pace as her rage began to escalated.  
  
But instead of biting back she walked away from him moving back over to the front door she slid to the floor as she sat in the corner.  
  
Lupin's stomach began to churn as he followed her, he glanced over to her as he sat down in the armchair, " Padfoot is gone Jess and his not coming back for you".  
  
"Shut up" she said pulling her knees up and burying her head in her arms.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it, trying to hold in all that anger and pain" he pushed, but she ignored him.  
  
"He's left you again to raise a child by yourself" he said in a self-righteous tone.  
  
"He didn't leave me!" Jessica snapped rising to her feet.  
  
"Where is he then Jess? , he's gone, he's never coming back" Lupin replied standing and looking around.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth" she bellowed her emotions on the verge of exploding "I hate you, you!"-.  
  
She stopped turning away from him trying desperately to cap her anger.  
  
"I what?" Lupin snapped grabbing her shoulder determined to push her past her limits.  
  
"You let him die, you're his friend and you let him die" She screamed in his face as she totally lost control.  
  
Lupin stepped back as she lashed out her fist connecting with his eye, but he let her go, "You let him leave us,..I'll never forgive you... never" she cried as she picked up anything within reach throwing them at him, books and papers littered the floor as a crack rang out and Tonks arrived .  
  
Tonks looked around at the scene that confronted her Lupin stood his eye swollen and red, Jessica a trembling mess sobbing uncontrollably on the floor a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Remus what happened?" Tonks questioned, Lupin grimaced pulling his head back as she touched his eye.  
  
"We're nearly there" he sighed, Tonks moved to towards Jessica but he pulled her back.  
  
"Will you make some tea" he said tipping his head towards the kitchen, Tonks glanced down at Jessica before retreating into the kitchen.  
  
Lupin crouched down on the floor still keeping his distance as he again spoke to her, "You have a life Jess, you have a daughter that needs you and a precious gift Padfoot left in your care , you need to go on for him".  
  
Jessica's hand stretched out to him but he didn't grab it he wanted her to come to him, she lifted her head her face soaked in tears as she looked at him, he avoided her eyes, slowly she got to her knees and crawled over to him, he pulled her into his embrace as he stood, she held tight to him releasing her feelings freely.  
  
That night she slept peacefully for the first time in a week , Tonks had sat her down while Lupin went for a walk to clear his mind , she told her about the threads on the family tree and even got her to eat a sandwich, she was sound asleep when Lupin returned to the cottage seeking tenderness in Tonks arms.  
  
Thursday seen them both give each other some space Lupin trusting her enough to let her wander outside, she sat out in the long reeded grass soaking up the rays of the sun as it embodied her with new life, her hand gently running over her stomach as she started to accept the path she must take .  
  
Lupin came out to her in the late afternoon, pulling out his wand he trimmed her hair tiding the mess she had made of it.  
  
As they sat eating dinner a crack drew their attention to the lounge room , Kingsley had arrived holding a dilapidated old box etched onto the side was, 'Belongings of Sirius Black'.  
  
"This was at the Ministry" he said handing the box to Jessica, "It's Sirius's belongings from when he was first arrested, you were meant to receive them just after he was sent to Azkaban but no one could find you".  
  
Jessica sat down on the couch she looked hesitantly to Lupin as he and Kingsley both sat down near her, she lifted the dusty old lid placing it on the floor in front of her, a rush of memories hit her as she lifted out the clothes he had left the house in on Halloween 1981.  
  
She lifted them to her face his essence had long since departed them, his wallet and a newspaper lay at the bottom of the box, his wallet still held the photo of Jessica and Nicole as a baby in her arms waving to daddy with some help from mum.  
  
Lupin took the wallet from her hands looking at the picture as she picked up the paper from the box. The evening Prophet was dated the first of November 1981 the headline read 'Sirius Black arrested for mass murder'.  
  
The photo showed Sirius a smile of disbelief curled his lips as he was betrayed by someone he had trusted with his friends lives, the two hit wizards led him along a corridor , one of the hit wizards hand was up pushing the photographer out of the way, Sirius in the clothes that now sat on her lap.  
  
Jessica folded the paper unable to look at the photo any longer as she did a faint scribbling on the end of the margin caught her eye, she lifted the paper turning it side ways trying to read the faded writing.  
  
'Seeker setup by rat take nik and jr prongs hide'  
  
Lupin looked to Jessica as she read out the faded scrawl, she handed the paper to him as Kingsley frowned questioningly at her.  
  
"I could work out the rat that's Pettigrew and Nik was Nicole , Jr Prongs was Harry but I couldn't understand why he referred to you as seeker, I know you didn't play Quidditch" Kingsley said .  
  
"It came from my brother he used to call me Jes-seeker when I was little and I just got stuck with seeker, Sirius knew no one else would understand it" she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Well he was right there, none of them could work out what the message was suppose to mean" Kingsley smiled standing up, his curiosity now satisfied he said good-bye before departing.  
  
Lupin slouched back on the couch watching as Jessica neatly folded the clothes placing them back into the box, she reached over grabbing the paper off his legs, "You alright" he asked taking her hand in his.  
  
"Yeah" she said softly slipping the paper back into the box before replacing the lid, "I think I'll head off to bed" she said picking the box up and heading up the corridor not looking back to him.  
  
Jessica laid for hours her gaze fixed firmly on the box that sat on the floor near her bed, she closed her eyes as she heard Lupin come up the hallway checking in on her before retiring for the night, her thoughts migrated to Azkaban as she drifted off into a restless sleep.  
  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" The cold wet ground, her footsteps drowned out by the mournful cries of other prisoners as she passed , her head lowered as the frigid air gripped her lungs , a cell stood before her, her hands gripped the icy bars as she looked across at the man his withered torso shivering in the cold as he lay on a threadbare old mattress, her hand reached out through the bars to him as he lifted his head, a Dementor entered the cell its skeleton like hands clutching the man around the throat dragging him to his feet his head turned to look at her, his eyes pleading to her "I'm sorry Jess". "REMUS" Jessica screamed out as the Dementor brought it's mouth down on Lupin, his body slowly shriveling up as it sucked the life out of him.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Jessica sat bolt up right her heart throbbing out of her chest, her shin clammy as she ran her trembling hand through her hair, her eyes releasing a flood of tears.  
  
Lupin sat up pulling on his shirt about to go into Jessica when she came into the room he looked over at her, her face drained of colour, she crawled across the bed as he beckoned her over, she latched onto him as she sobbed her words running from her mouth between gasps of breaths, " I'm sorry Remi I never meant that you let Sirius die I know you miss him too I'm so sorry please I don't want you to die I don't want the Dementors to suck your soul out please forgive me" she sobbed as she looked at him.  
  
Lupin slid back down into the bed pulling the blanket over both of them as he held her soothing her frazzled nerves as he reassured her that no Dementors were going to suck out his soul.  
  
*********  
  
Tonks arrived early the next morning just as the sun started to filter though the trees softly lighting up the small cottage, she quietly made her way up the hallway and into Lupin's room her progress coming to an abrupt halt as she looked over at the bed, a twinge of jealousy rose in her as she looked at Jessica her head snuggled into Lupin's neck her arm draped across him, his arms resting comfortably around her.  
  
Lupin stretched out, his eyes opening as he became aware of a third person in the room, he smiled to Tonks as she hesitantly made her way over to him, Lupin oblivious to how Tonks would view their cozy circumstances in which she found them.  
  
She crouched down next to the bed as he disentangled himself from Jessica , her eyes glancing down over his body as he pulled himself out of bed , a sense of relief made her smile to him to see he was fully clothed , he took her hand leading her out to the kitchen, "So what brings you over so early" he yawned as he made some tea.  
  
"Why, what you been up to?" she asked raising her brow to him.  
  
It took him a moment to understand her look, "Why Miss Tonks you wouldn't be jealous by any chance" he smiled.  
  
"No, I'd just like to know why she was in your bed and all over you , sort of" Tonks said leaning back against the cupboard.  
  
"If you must know Nymphadora" he teased enjoying every minute of her burning curiosity "Kingsley called in last night, not the most perfect timing" Lupin prattled on drawing out her silent suffering .  
  
"He dropped in a box of Sirius's things from when he was sent to Azkaban, it triggered off a nightmare, she dreamed that I had my soul sucked out by a Dementor, so I let her sleep with me and before you think anything else, No there's nothing between me and Jess never has been never will be" he said as he poured out two cups of tea.  
  
"You could of just said she had a nightmare I would of understood, I know you two are very close and I do trust you it just took me by surprise to see the two of you together, that's all" she said Smiling sheepishly.  
  
"So you still haven't told me what you're doing here so early?" he asked his hand gently lifting her face as he caressed the back of her neck.  
  
Tonks quickly glanced at her watch remembering why she had come to see him, "We've got a lead on Pettigrew our source told us he's been seen several times frequenting the Devils arms up near Duns".  
  
"Who's the source?" Lupin asked.  
  
"It came through Percy Weasley" Tonks said quickly taking a sip of her tea, "I've really got to get going I'm meeting Mumsford at the Ministry we're heading up there this morning , so I'll see you tomorrow morning at the station".  
  
"You be careful that pubs known for it's connections to the dark side" Lupin said pulling her into his arms and gently kissing her.  
  
Lupin smiled as he watched her with her bright blue spiky hair disapparate from the lounge room , he then headed up the corridor he looked back into the bedroom to an empty bed, quickly he looked into the other room Jessica sat on the bed slipping on her joggers, "How long have you been up for?" he asked.  
  
"Not long why?" she said smiling up to him.  
  
"No reason, did you hear Tonks here?" he quizzed.  
  
"No, was she here?" Jessica answered as she lied through her teeth to him, she had over heard everything Tonks had said.  
  
He watched her as she stood running the brush through her hair, "You going somewhere?".  
  
"No, but it doesn't hurt to stay clean and tidy" she said pulling a face at him, "You know you could really do with a shower" she commented as she passed him.  
  
Lupin lifted his arm having a quick sniff, "I don't stink".  
  
"If you say so" she said walking out to the kitchen, Lupin walked up behind her still smelling his clothes.  
  
"Well maybe I will have a quick shower," he said putting his cup down and heading up the corridor.  
  
Jessica watched as he went into the bathroom when he closed the door she quickly rummaged through the drawers till she found a quill, ink and parchment.  
  
She scribbled out two notes one for Lupin the other for Nicole, then headed up the corridor grabbing her bag before going into Lupin's room, she searched the pockets of his robe that hung on the back of the door as she looked for her wand, she looked over to the bed smiling to herself , crouching down next to his side of the bed she slid her hand under the mattress.  
  
"Too easy Remus" she said to herself as she pulled out two wands one his the other hers, she tossed his onto the bed next to the two letters grabbed her bag and disapparated.  
  
Lupin wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the door as he rubbed his hair with the other towel, he glanced across to the kitchen "Jess" he called as he walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Ah shit!!" he cursed throwing his towel onto the bed as he spotted his wand and the two letter.  
  
(A.N Hope u liked R&R LUV NIK) 


	23. A Virgin Life

(Disclaimer J.K Rowling, owns all H.P)  
  
*** Denotes Memories or Flash backs what ever you like to call them****  
  
Chapter 23::. A Virgin Life.  
  
The Hogwarts Express glided effortlessly along the rails as it made it way through the outskirts of London as a light veil of rain fell.  
  
The journey back to Kings-Cross station seemed to take an eternity for Nicole, her anticipation at seeing her mother was peaking as she pulled down her bag knocking several books onto Ron's head.  
  
"Ouch, hey will you watch what your doing" he complained as he rubbed his head, "What's the big hurry anyway, you've got another ten minutes before we reach the station".  
  
Harry lifted his head from the magazine he was attempting to read as Nicole tossed bags and bits and pieces to him.  
  
He didn't share her enthusiasm for seeing her mother, Jessica was the last person he wanted to face as the burden of guilt still weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
As the train pulled into the station Nicole and Hermione stood at the door ready, Nicole had her bag in one hand, her cat basket tucked under her arm and Harry by the shirt with the other hand making sure she wouldn't have to wait for him, they quickly made their way through the crowd , Ron and Ginny were back in the distance calling out to them to slow down.  
  
The barrier was now the only thing that stood between her need to see her mother, Hermione looked at her a woeful smile crossing her lips as the though of Snuffles not being there filled her thoughts. Ron and Ginny reached them just in time for them all to go through together.  
  
Nicole's eyes scoured the waiting crowd as Hermione ran to her parents embracing them both, Nicole's heart gave a sudden flutter as she spotted Lupin and Tonks, with Harry in tow they made their way across to them , Tonks smiled broadly at them both, her neon purple hair drawing the attention of the Muggles as they passed by.  
  
Lupin's smile seemed more force as he greeted them, Nicole glancing around at the members of the order that stood near them , Molly and Arthur were squeezing the life out of Ron and Ginny, Mad eye Moody stood continually adjusting his bowler hat that covered his magical eye, before she even spotted him Fred had rushed over picking her up, her arms wrapping instinctively around him as he hugged her.  
  
"Where's mum?" she asked before he put her down.  
  
Fred glanced over to Lupin as he looked uncertain as to what to say to her , Nicole felt Lupin's hand touch her shoulder which suddenly gave her a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as the others looked at her.  
  
"Your mum couldn't be here at the moment" Lupin said as he fiddled with a piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"So she's back at Grimmwauld placed" Nicole asked the doubtfulness permeating her voice.  
  
"No, she not there" he said lowering his head, "She left you this letter".  
  
Nicole's hand trembled as she took the letter from his hands, she stepped aside unrolling the parchment as Harry's Uncle Vernon arrived for him.  
  
"Get a move on boy, I don't have time to wait for you while you talk to your freaky bloody friends" he spat grabbing Harry by the scruff of the collar.  
  
Nicole's attention was diverted from the letter in her hands, as she watched Lupin, Moody and Arthur Weasley lay down the law to Vernon who was giving back as good as he was getting until Moody removed his hat revealing his some what disturbing magical eye that at the moment was watching Nicole.  
  
She looked down at the letter in her hand once again, her first glanced didn't register a word as her mind numbed, again she started to read it to herself.  
  
My Angel.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but I hope you will understand there are some things in my life I have to deal with, Remus will look after you so please don't fret .  
  
My love will always be with you.  
  
Nicole read the short letter again then turned it over looking for 'I'll see you soon' or 'I'll be back in a couple of days' but there was nothing, she looked over to Lupin who was still heatedly discussing Harry's welfare, tears welled in her eyes as a sense of absolute abandonment swept over her, she had just started dealing with losing her father and now her mother had just up and left her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he came over to her, she shook her head the letter still firmly grasped in her hand as she looked up at him, without a word she turned and ran, her thoughts rigidly set on finding her mother.  
  
"Nik" Fred called out as he and Harry took off after her as she headed back down onto the platform, Lupin grabbed Harry pulling him to a stop as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"You go back to the Dursley's" Lupin said  
  
"But-" Harry started as he tried to argue .  
  
"We'll get her, NOW GO !" Lupin ordered before running to catch up to Tonks and Fred.  
  
Fred could see Nicole just ahead of him she had come to the end of the platform, she looked up at him as he neared.  
  
"I've got to find her" she sobbed holding up the letter in her trembling hand, her eyes searching for a way out.  
  
"The order has got everyone looking for her" he panted catching his breath as Tonks and then finally Lupin joined him.  
  
Lupin's hand rested on Fred's chest as he went to step forward, Lupin cautiously approached her hoping she wasn't as flighty as her mother could be when cornered.  
  
"She's left me" Nicole sobbed to Lupin as he closed in on her.  
  
"She hasn't left you" He said putting his arm around her, "I'll tell you everything I know but first I want you to promise you'll trust me and do as I ask".  
  
Nicole looked to Tonks and Fred as they all sat down on the bench then back to Lupin agreeing to do as he asked.  
  
He smiled relieved to see she had more sense than her mother who at the moment he would gladly throttle.  
  
"We think your mum's gone up north after Pettigrew, Bill Weasley seen her yesterday in at Gringotts taking out a large sum of money and exchanging it into Muggle pounds, we know she's has taken her car, but so far it hasn't been spotted, Dumbledore has got everyone available looking for her so if she's going after Pettigrew we will have her back here in a day or two" he said looking at Nicole as she digested the information.  
  
"He's the reason dad went to Azkaban isn't he, the one they call wormtail" Lupin nodded in answer to her question, " He killed all those Muggles , that why she didn't say she would be back soon because she doesn't think she'll be back" Nicole said opening the letter in her hand and glancing over it again.  
  
" Even if she does find him, she won't get near him we've already got people up there keeping a watchout" Lupin said trying to reassure her.  
  
"What if she hasn't gone after him, what if she's just gone for good?" she questioned as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I Know your mother well enough to know she hasn't just up and left you so don't even think that right" Nicole nodded allowing him to continue "Now what I want from you is to stay at the Weasley's Just till we get her back".  
  
"But I want to stay with you" she said her eyes pleading to him.  
  
"I won't be there, I'll be out looking for your mother and no you can't come with me, I promise it won't be for too long" he said rising to his feet.  
  
They made there way back up to the top of the station where Molly stood waiting, she lovingly wrapped her arms around Nicole as she mothered her in her usual over the top fashion.  
  
"Alright mum you don't have to squash her" Fred said pulling her away from his mother.  
  
They made there way out of the station to were Arthur stood next to a large black car driven by what looked like a chauffeur to Nicole, "The Ministries been doing a right suck up job to dad since,..... well you know" Fred said suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything.  
  
They arrived at the Burrow just on dusk, Nicole found the place enchanting as Fred gave her a guided tour.  
  
"You can put your things up in Ginny's room dear" Molly said.  
  
Nicole quickly settled into the Burrow with the help of the five Weasley siblings , and Molly and Arthur.  
  
Monday morning she farewelled Fred off to work then set about helping Ginny with her chores around the farm doing anything to keep her mind occupied, every afternoon she waited watching the clock as the two pictures of Fred and George moved from work to home a crack ringing out through the house as they arrived.  
  
A week had now passed without a word about her mother, her mood wavering as she struggled to keep up her positive attitude, Saturday afternoon Ron and Bill sat at the table playing an intense game of wizard chess while Molly and Arthur went into Diagon Ally to do some last minute shopping for dinner.  
  
Nicole laid on the couch a smile rising across her face as Fred sat massaging her feet, a giggle escaping her as his hand drifted up under her light summer dress.  
  
"Get a room will ya" Ginny said as she came into the room.  
  
Nicole smiled to Fred her expression clearly telling him what she thought of the idea, he slipped her shoes on and without further prompting pulled her to her feet, "You're wise beyond your years Gin" Fred said smiling broadly to her as he wrapped his arm around Nicole.  
  
"I've been telling you that for years" she called as they headed for the stairs watched by George, Bill and Ron.  
  
"Where do you think you two are off to?" Molly asked as she stepped out of the fireplace dusting off the soot, Arthur following close behind with several bags.  
  
"No where now" laughed Ron.  
  
"We're just going for a walk" Nicole said smiling deviously up at Fred .  
  
"That's right, Nik was just going up to grab her cardigan," Fred said smiling innocently to his mother's scrutinizing eyes.  
  
"Hey Fred" Bill called as Molly headed out to the kitchen, he tossed him a small bottle of potion, Fred smiled as he removed the stopper and consumed it's contents before tossing him back the empty bottle, Molly constantly poking her head around the fireplace to see what they were up to.  
  
Fred took Nicole's hand as she came back down the stairs, "Don't be too long" Molly called.  
  
"They won't be", laughed George, "I'd give him five minutes".  
  
"Well that two more minutes than you" Ginny smartly commented as Nicole and Fred left the house.  
  
They walked arm in arm for about ten minutes till they reached a narrow dirt track that lead down to a little brook running across a neighboring acreage, Nicole slipped off her shoes paddling her feet in the cool waters as Fred laid back on the soft mossy grass under a large oak tree that was gentle swaying in the light breeze of the warm summer afternoon.  
  
Apprehension sudden filled Nicole as she realized what she had gotten herself into, her need to feel close to him stemming from the impromptu departure of her mother, she glanced over her shoulder to him, he looked so at peace as he laid gazing up at the swaying branches.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, ' I can do this, no I want to do this, oh god what am I doing', her thoughts rambled in her mind as she strolled as casually as she could back over to him, his smile inviting her to sit down.  
  
"Are you really sure about this?" Fred asked as she nervously lay back on the grass next to him, his hand gently stroking down her neck as she nodded.  
  
He smiled tenderly to her , his gentle approach to her soon dispelled any doubts she had as he swept her into a irreversible state of arousal with his sensual kisses that trailed down her neck, his hands slipping the thin straps of her dress from her shoulders.  
  
"Wait" Nicole said suddenly sitting up, Fred looked at her a beam of delight spread across his face as she removed his shirt and turned the tables on him.  
  
He moved his shirt across laying her back on it he gazed down at her and for a fleeting moment he thought he couldn't go through with it, the thought of hurting her stopping him in his tracks his hand lightly stroking her delicate face as she lay beneath him.  
  
Nicole's hand slid down his back pulling him closer "It's alright" she whispered sensing his concerns.  
  
"I'll be gentle" he said softly to her, his sensitivity to her drawing her even closer to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica drove into the border town of Duns arriving on the Monday, she knew her little wolfy friend would have notified the order of her intentions the second he realized she was gone, so she stopped a couple of days in York revisiting old memories and calling in on the Abbots, the family she sold her parents manor to when they died.  
  
She did have other relatives in the area but most disowned her and her mother long ago, they were said to have brought the noble name of Stanton into disrepute, her mother with her affairs and Jessica with her marriage to Sirius Black, but it never bothered her what they thought, all she ever need was his love.  
  
She parked her car and headed into Wellfield House a quaint little bed and breakfast a few miles from the Devils arms, she glanced around as a plump red headed woman came down the plush velvety stairs.  
  
"Hello dear how may I help you?" she asked smiling pleasantly.  
  
"I'd like a few nights accommodation" Jessica said returning the smile.  
  
The lady grabbed the registry book passing it to Jessica before reaching over for a key , she glanced down at the name as she handed her the key, "Jessica Black is it?".  
  
"Yes, Mrs Jessica Black, why is there a problem?" Jessica asked, as the woman looked her over.  
  
"Well it's just we had a man in here yesterday looking for a Jessica Black" she said now looking more suspiciously at her.  
  
"Was he about so tall with sandy graying hair in his mid thirties", Jessica questioned lifting her hand above her head.  
  
"No he was much taller, dark skinned and as bald as a badger had one of those hoop earrings dangling from his ear, quite a strange fellow really" she replied.  
  
Jessica shrugged her shoulders "Well it couldn't have been for me, I'm here strictly on business".  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" the lady nosily inquired.  
  
"I work for British Airways we're doing accommodation checks for our clientele but keep it under your hat" Jessica smiled broadly , the woman's attitude suddenly changing as she followed Jessica up the stairs.  
  
"Is there anything you need or bags you'd like brought in?" the lady asked her tone sweet and pleasant.  
  
"No I'm fine for now but thank you" Jessica said smiling to herself as she entered her room.  
  
Jessica walked over to the window looking to the street below, "Damn Kingsley" she uttered through gritted teeth, she ran her hand through her hair. She knew this had come from Remus he knew she could slip quite comfortably into the Muggle life making it harder for them to detect her. "They're not going stop me" she said determinedly to herself as she scooped up a towel and headed down the corridor to the bathroom.  
  
She quickly showered then pulled out her wand shortening her hair in to a shorter bob style, running her hands through it she changed it into a sandy blonde colour, then she pulled on the only piece of spare clothes she had the ones Tonks had packed for her a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.  
  
She made her way back down to the desk, "Yes may I help you?" the lady asked her eyes lowered as she fiddled at the key board of the computer.  
  
"Yes could you tell me somewhere I could get a bite to eat?" Jessica asked.  
  
A shocked squeak escaped the woman as she looked at Jessica, "Ju just down the road down in Abby St there's Pearsons coffee shop or you could try the Market square" her hand shaking as she spoke.  
  
"Are you feeling alright you look a little under the weather" Jessica asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Your hair" was all she uttered.  
  
"Yeah it's really shocking isn't it I should really think about getting it styled and coloured it been this colour for too long" Jessica said running her hand through the ends.  
  
"But when you came in it was brown" the lady said her eyes fixed on her hair.  
  
"I really think you need a lie down you do look very pastie" Jessica urged ,a look of concern convincing the lady .  
  
Jessica strolled down the street an eye always on the look out for any familiar faces that might pop up, she first called down to the Market square buying a couple of different outfits and a pair of sunglasses then she looked to her feet her joggers were in need of a long rest, a shoe shop in the far corner of the market place filled her needs.  
  
Then she headed up to the coffee shop grabbing a booth seat near the window she order a salad and a coffee she gazed out the window as the waitress placed her meal in front of her, sipping her coffee her thoughts turn to what she was here for, ' I've never even thought of killing someone', she thought to herself ' well there was that one time I wanted to kill Remus but that urged passed'.  
  
She sat back allowing her thoughts wander something she had been prone to lately especially if it pertained to Sirius.  
  
**** It was the end of their Owls and Jessica's sixteenth birthday, a time to party and relax, Jessica laid in her bed waiting for professor Flitwick to do his bed check at eleven o'clock, his wand shinning around the room as he made sure everyone was where they should be, when he left she slipped on her runners and headed through the common room.  
  
"And where would you be off to Miss Ciappara?" a familiar whispered.  
  
She looked around to see Dean Sutcliffe the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain sneaking up behind her "I could ask you the same question" she said.  
  
"There's a Newts party in the prefect's bathroom, and you?" he asked as they came out from behind the gargoyle statue that hid the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"I'm meeting Lily and Molly, after that who knows", she said grinning deviously.  
  
"I'm sure you were placed in the wrong house you spend more time with those Gryffindor's than you do with your own people, oh by the way Happy Birthday" he said reaching into his robe and pulling out a bottle of wine and handing it to her before kissing her cheek.  
  
Jessica looked into his robe at the number of bottles he had stashed in there, "What'd you do rob The Three Broomsticks" she said reaching in and grabbing another bottle.  
  
"Get going" he said laughing as he pushed her head away.  
  
Lily and Molly stood in the shadows just near the Gryffindor entrance as Jessica came running up holding the two bottles aloft, "Where did you get them" Lily asked.  
  
"Just a little Birthday present" she smiled.  
  
Molly opened her robe pulling out two more bottles, "Nicked them from the kitchen" she said proudly.  
  
"I just know I'm going to regret this", Lily said as they headed down to the first floor bathroom.  
  
They sat for over an hour sharing the wine and reveling in the freedom of no more exams, suddenly the door opened a seventh year Hufflepuff girl looked over at them, "You's better get a move on the professors are on the war path".  
  
Hurriedly they grabbed their remaining two bottles and headed back up to the tower, "You three" McGonagalls Voices bellowed out as they ran towards the painting.  
  
"Pestel Myrrh", Molly called opening the painting.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter looked over from their late night card game as the girls bolted in "McGonagalls coming" Molly warned as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Shit" Sirius cursed tossing his winning hand onto the table, they quickly packed their game away and headed up the stairs, Remus latched onto Jessica's arm as she headed towards the girl's dorm.  
  
"Not in there" he said pulling her up the stairs "McGonagall always goes right into the girls room, she doesn't dare venture too far into ours".  
  
The door slammed shut as they all jumped into their beds, Remus shoved Jessica to the floor hiding her in the corner near his bed as McGonagalls voice echoed up the stairs.  
  
"Jess" Sirius called across to her his hand tipping up to his lips, Jessica slid across the floor handing him the bottle of wine, she looked up at him as he took a mouthful then handed her back the bottle.  
  
They had developed a closer friendship since their Yule ball kiss but in the romance department nothing seemed to be evolving much to Jessica's displeasure, his home or rather homeless situation attributing to his moods, but since now residing at the Potters he seemed more settled.  
  
McGonagall came in walking to the center of the room her wand illuminating the room, Sirius watched Jessica as the wands light lingered around Remus's bed, a sudden and deliberate coughing fit by James drew her attention across the room, she ordered him out to get a drink of water as again her wand scanned the room, Jessica nearly on the verge of giggling as she tried to evade the light a quick drink calming her fluttering nerves.  
  
She peeked over the end of Remus's bed as McGonagall left the room, "Phew that was too close" Jessica said as she flopped onto the end of his bed, " I can hear her now, Miss Ciappara I am utterly disappointed in your behavior not only did you fail you Transfigurations exam dismally your in the boys dorm drinking and Merlin knows what else" Jessica said strutting across the room her hair held up in a loose bun imitating Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Funny I've never seen old McGonagall look quite so sexy". Jessica heart skipped a dozen beats as she realized that came from Sirius.  
  
"Coasts clear" Molly called poking her head in the door as Jessica took a large swig of wine settling her excitement.  
  
James flung his trunk opened pulling out the Marauders map so they could keep a watch on McGonagalls movements.  
  
The guy's settled themselves back at the table resuming their game, Sirius's attention drawn to Jessica as he looked her over as she stood near the fireplace sharing a smoke with Molly while Lily stretched out on the couch, his eyes wandered down over her body, her shirt unbuttoned down near her bra line, her tie hanging loosely over her developed body, her bare shapely legs that disappeared under her skirt .  
  
"Padfoot your deal" James eyes checking out what had Sirius's attention, "I think a new game is called for" he grinned calculatingly.  
  
He got up out of his seat strolling casually over to the girls, "Interested in a friendly game of cards" James smugly offered.  
  
"Not with you" Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Your loss Evans, what about you Jessy, Molly, tempted" he smiled.  
  
Jessica glanced over to Sirius who was sitting back observing them, "Yeah alright".  
  
Remus and Peter pulled up two more chairs, Jessica sitting between Remus and James, while Molly seemed quite content to sit next to Peter.  
  
"Okay the rules are the winner of each round gets their choice of pleasure" James smiled.  
  
Jessica raised a questioning eyebrow "Such as?".  
  
"Well lets just say I win, I might just want a snack from the kitchen so Wormtail would then have to go and get me something to eat, simple" James said making it sound innocent enough.  
  
"Deal away" Molly said interested in getting on with the game.  
  
James dealt out the cards, as Remus leaned back in his chair grabbing a goblet, as he was sick of seeing Jessica drinking from the bottle. "You be careful" he said pouring her a drink, Sirius grabbing the remains.  
  
"Okay what now?" Jessica asked luring them into the thought that she hadn't a clue how to play which couldn't be further from the truth.  
  
"It just like poker except more fun" Molly told her.  
  
James won the first round his eyes surveyed everyone at the table before stopping on Peter, "I do feel rather peckish, I think a ham and chutney sandwich would go down well right about now Wormtail" he grinned.  
  
"Your deal Molly" James said tossing her the cards while Peter took off to the kitchen James watching his journey on the map.  
  
Jessica tossed her cards in getting another useless hand, Sirius too seemed frustrated at his hand, Remus on the other hand grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Jess there a book up in the library I'd like to read it on the second shelf second from the left I do believe it's called lust potions".  
  
"I don't recall any book like that up there" Jessica said skeptically.  
  
"Off you go" Remus laughed.  
  
Jessica ran up the stairs and into the library scanning the shelves she couldn't see any book on lust potions so she grabbed a book on human anatomy, she raced back to the common room to find Remus massaging Molly's shoulder, "Ha" she laughed tossing him the book "Here read this one you'll learn more".  
  
She flopped back into her seat catching her breath as James munched on his sandwich very much aware that Sirius was watching her.  
  
Sirius angrily threw his cards in as James won again, he leaned back in his chair looking over to Lily who was resting her head on the arm of the couch watching the proceedings.  
  
"How about a kiss Evans" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Dream on toerag" she retorted , a burst of laughter coming from Jessica, Not a wise move as he turned his attentions on her.  
  
"I could really do with a massage Jessy" He said smiling.  
  
Jessica stepped over to him her hands started rubbing his shoulders, "Not there, my feet" he sniggered as Jessica's jaw clenched.  
  
She climbed under the table as he slipped off his socks, her hands reluctantly started massaging his feet as they played the next round, suddenly another pair of feet wrapped around her rubbing up her sides before pulling her back across the floor her head resting on his legs as his hands ran through her hair.  
  
"Excuse me Padfoot she's doing my feet not yours" James said ordering her back over to him thankfully the round finished before she touched his feet again, Sirius giving her a cheek grin as she reappeared out from under the table.  
  
Peter and Molly were locked in a kiss as Peter got his request, Jessica grateful she missed that round.  
  
She smiled triumphantly as she won her right to do the dishing out, she sat back looking around the table, she lifted her drink to her lips slowly taking a sip as they waited .  
  
"Shirts off guys" she said smiling as she sat back watching them, Sirius , James and nothing to see over there Peter slipped off their shirts without hesitation.  
  
"That includes you too Remi" she said as he was more reluctant, her eyes devoured the sight before her, 'Mmm not bad' she thought as she looked at Remus and James, skipped past Peter coming to rest on Sirius, subconsciously her tongue ran across her lips as she looked at his muscular slightly tanned chest, ' Hmm just to slid my hands across that smooth silky skin' she thought sighing deeply.  
  
"Your cards Jess" Remus said jabbing her in the ribs bringing her back to reality.  
  
Sirius grinned across to her as the other threw in their losing hands, "You look lonely over there Jess" he said a tantalizing smile traversing his lips.  
  
Jessica smiled as she agreed with his observations ,sitting next to Mr straight-laced Lupin on one side and Mr annoying Potter on the other wasn't exactly exciting her, "And your solution is?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I'm certain you would enjoy the next round more from over here" he said patting his leg as he slipped his chair out invitingly .  
  
'Yes!!' Jessica's thoughts squealed, as she wasted no time in moving around to him, and he wasted no time as his hands slipping under her shirt pulling her back firmly against him, his arousal made evident to her.  
  
He brush her hair away from her neck placing soft tingling kiss over her skin as Remus shuffled the cards not at all impressed as Jessica's head tilt back resting on Sirius's shoulder as his hands roamed under her shirt.  
  
"Padfoot" Remus snapped.  
  
Sirius and Jessica both glanced over to him, "Just play your cards you pair" he said glaring at Sirius.  
  
They picked up their cards Sirius was just about to discard them preferring to do more interesting things with his hands when he seen he had four aces, a brazen grin lighting his face as he won again.  
  
"Time to even up the score I believe" Sirius said his hands moving from under her shirt to her buttons slowly slipping them undone, "Shirts off girls" he said gliding Jessica's shirt from her shoulders and tossing it behind him.  
  
"That's enough" Remus spat as he looked at Jessica as she sat on Sirius's lap in her little white lace bra and skirt giggling as he kissed down her back.  
  
"It's alright Remus" she said trying to stop him ruining her enjoyment.  
  
"No it's not alright Jess your drunk and Padfoot couldn't give a damn".  
  
"I am not" she stated firmly.  
  
"What's your problem Moony?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer to him, her body melting as she delighted in the feel of his muscular chest moving against her bare back, 'just shut up Remi I'll worry about my virtues and morals later, much later' she thought as she closed her eyes snuggling into his hold.  
  
"She's not one of your little harlots that you can use and dispose of when it suits you she's still a virgin for god sakes she doesn't need you taking advantage of her" Remus snapped as he shot his mouth off without thinking.  
  
Jessica suddenly gasped for air as she looked at Remus her life flashing before her eyes as he laid her sex life or rather lack of a sex life out for everyone's ears, feeling totally humiliated and ready to kill Remus she snatched up her shirt and stormed out of the common room, behind her she could hear Lily's raised voice as she yelled at Remus, but to Jessica it was all too late he had made her sound like a twelve year old twit instead of a sixteen year old, capable of making her own decisions .  
  
"Just leave me alone Remus I never want to see you again" she snapped as footsteps approached her.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him he just gets over protective of me sometimes" Sirius's voice laughed raising a small smile from her.  
  
He grabbed her arm as she came to a stop pulling her into a classroom and closing the door, Jessica leaned against the desk unable to bring herself to look at him, "Jess it's not that big a deal".  
  
"Yes it is he called me a virgin" Jessica said, it not coming out quite how she meant it to.  
  
Sirius smiled giving a little chuckle as she made it sound like a horrible affliction, "Ah Jess you are a virgin, so what, we all are at sometime, Moony's himself is still a virgin so is Wormtail, Prongs I'm not to sure about he reckons he not,. look it doesn't worry me, but if it upsets you so much I'm sure we can rectify the situation when your ready to of course" he said smiling as he lifted her chin so she had to look at him.  
  
"Yeah but I just felt humiliated" Jessica said softly.  
  
"At least he didn't call you a user that sleeps with harlots ay, look Moony gets his boxers in a twist sometimes and just shoots his mouth off, he thought I was going to use you, he didn't want to see you get hurt" Sirius said as Jessica sat on the desk.  
  
"So were you just going to use me" she asked as her eyes grazed over his bare chest.  
  
"No I've never used any girl it's not my style to use people, I've slept with a total of three girls in my life all of them you know, two of them I broke it off for my own personal reasons and the last one she broke up with me, she wasn't too impressed that I kissed you at the Yule ball" Sirius said.  
  
"Sorry" Jessica said smiling softly.  
  
"I'm not" he said stepping between her legs, one hand softly stroking her face as the other glided it way caressingly up her leg, " I do like you and I find you extremely sexy even for a snobby virgin" he smirked as he breathlessly whisper in her ear.****  
  
Jessica looked down at her coffee that had gone stone cold her thoughts drifting back to Sirius as the afternoon sun filtered in though the café window warming her.  
  
"A sickle for your thoughts Jessica".  
  
(A.N Thanks for your reviews keep it comin, Hope you liked this chapt will update soon but am hoping Ally updates before me ha, am waiting to read...luv Nik.. ). 


	24. Time Of Truth

(DISCLAIMER: J.K.ROWLING owns all that is H.P.)  
  
Chapter 24:: Time of Truth.  
  
Jessica gazed up at the young man standing beside her, at first not recognizing who he was until a very familiar face appeared behind him.  
  
"Tonks" Jessica muttered, now angry with herself for not being more alert.  
  
"You remember Oliver, don't you?" Tonks said smiling like she had just popped in for pleasant cup of coffee.  
  
"Vaguely" Jessica said raising an eyebrow as he sat down next to her, Tonks sliding into the seat opposite her.  
  
Tonks leaned on her elbows looking across at Jessica as she gathered up her bags in her hand, "So how did you know I was here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I was sitting over there when you came in", Oliver said pointing across the room with a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
"And he advised us, now we've just got to sit tight till Remus and Kingsley get here, which should be any minute now" Tonks told her.  
  
"Well I'd love to stay and catch up on old times with you all but things to do, sorry" Jessica smiled as she moved preparing to climb over the seat if she had to to get out of there, that was until Oliver grabbed her holding her in place.  
  
"Don't you have a Quidditch game or something" Jessica snapped as she tried to pull her arm out of his vice like grip.  
  
"No it's our summer break, but we'll be starting up training again in a couple of weeks, so in the mean time I've been keeping busy up here helping the order out" he answered smiling.  
  
"So the intelligence on Pettigrew came from you?" Jessica asked now more willing to sit and maybe get a little more information on her prey.  
  
"And the others that have been meeting down at the"-. "Oliver!" Tonks suddenly yelled, her glare in no uncertain terms telling him to shut up.  
  
"Others?" Jessica pushed, ignoring Tonks's annoying glare.  
  
Oliver glanced over to Tonks before looking back to Jessica, "Sorry, Remus told us not to tell you anything about the meetings".  
  
Tonks groaned as she ran her hands over her face, "Forget Pettigrew Jess, he's not worth it".  
  
"NOT WORTH IT!" Jessica harshly snapped, "So it's not worth it for Sirius and Lily and James or my father, oh and we just wont mention Voldemort is back now because of him".  
  
Jessica's glare suddenly turned on Oliver as he gasped slightly at the mention of Voldemorts name, "VOLDEMORT!!" she yelled angrily at him grabbing the attention of the crowed little café as everyone looked over at her.  
  
"Jess! Settle down" Tonks whispered as she grabbed her arm.  
  
"No! I won't settle down" she said loudly, "I'm sick of everyone cowering at Voldemorts name".  
  
"Alright, but just lower your voice" Tonks said softly trying to calm the situation.  
  
"Is everything alright over here?" the waitress asked as she approached the table.  
  
"No!, yes" Jessica and Tonks both answered at the same time.  
  
"No it's not, I'd like another coffee" Jessica said, "And,...and Could you show me where the ladies room is".  
  
Jessica raised her eyebrow to Oliver indicating for him to move, he looked over to Tonks for approval before slipping out of the seat, Tonks moving from her seat at the same time, Jessica slid out making sure she had all her bags with her as she had no intention of returning.  
  
"You just go out that door and it's the second door on your left" the waitress said before handing Jessica her bill.  
  
She never got to even take one step before a hand firmly gripped her shoulder, "Going somewhere Jessica?" the deep voice of Kingsley asked.  
  
"Tonks was just escorting me to the little ladies room, if you must know" she said now even more peeved as she turned and looked up at him.  
  
"You can wait" Lupin said coldly as he moved over to her, his anger towards her evident on his face.  
  
"Fine" Jessica snapped at him, her eyes refusing to meet his inquiring stare.  
  
"Give me your wand" Lupin said, his hand out waiting in front of her.  
  
"I don't have it with me" She said looking at him like he was an idiot for asking such a question, as most of the patrons in the crowded café watched the five of them.  
  
"You can search me if you like" Jessica snapped dramatically throwing her arms out as he looked at her suspiciously, her loud actions only making them more noticeable.  
  
Lupin stepped forward not trusting her as she still avoided looking directly at him, but with the eyes of the Muggles upon him, he hesitated opting to grab her arm and not draw any more attention to themselves, "Come on" he said yanking on her arm.  
  
"Wait" Jessica said smiling suddenly "I've got to pay for my lunch".  
  
Lupin huffed in frustration as he glared over to her then nodded to Kingsley who grabbed her arm escorting her over to the counter as the others waited at the door.  
  
"Here hold these bags" she said tugging her arm out of Kingsley's grip and forcing her shopping bags into his hands then she reached into her handbag pulling out her purse.  
  
"That's nine pound thirty" the girls behind the counter said as she looked over to the docket, Jessica fiddled in her purse shuffling her money around stalling as long as she could, she had the correct money but eventually handed the girl a hundred pound note allowing her a little more time as she waited for the change.  
  
She smiled pleasantly up at Kingsley as her hand slipped into her bag her fingers gently gripping her wand, she glanced back at Lupin her eyes now defiantly looking at him as she focused all energy on one thing. The last thing she heard was his voice call out her name before she disapparated in front of the café full of Muggles.  
  
Tonks gasped loudly as the crack seemed to blast in the little café, Lupin cursed out loud now prepared to absolutely kill her as several Muggles screamed out horrified at seeing her vanish before their eyes. "Track her down!" Kingsley snarled as he shoved Jessica's shopping bags into Tonks's hands, "Oliver and I will wait here for the Obliviator".  
  
Tonks and Lupin quickly left the café and the mess Jessica had caused with her sudden departure, not knowing where she Apparated to they started a search looking for her car.  
  
Jessica Apparated back into her room at Wellfield House her mind in a flurry as she realized what she had done, she had now over stepped the line exposing her magic to Muggles was a chargeable offence.  
  
Hurriedly she headed down the stairs to the front desk; the manageress sat back watching a small television that sat to the side of her.  
  
"Yes dear what can I do for you" she said rising to her feet as Jessica approached.  
  
"I want to pay you now for my stay I'll be leaving very early in the morning" she said as she pulled notes from her purse.  
  
"Alright dear" the woman said hesitantly as she looked at Jessica's flustered state, "Will you be down for dinner tonight or require an early breakfast".  
  
"No thank you, I'm just going up to have a kip, so could you please see that I'm not disturbed" Jessica said before heading back up the stairs.  
  
Up in her room Jessica pulled out her wand placing a locking charm on the door then she set about gathering up her few possessions, her thoughts trying to plan her next moves, going after Pettigrew would have to be deferred for a few days to let things settle down and staying in Duns was too great a risk.  
  
With her things ready she decided on her next port of call, with Lupin and Tonks here looking for her it was the perfect chance to go back to Grimmwauld place and see her daughter and explain things to her better, with her mind made up she Disapparated.  
  
************  
  
The hot summer wind gusted up around her as she appeared before the two houses, with not much time up her sleeve she hurriedly uttered the words need to erect the house before her, removing the charms she opened the door and crept inside, a feeling of anguish rushing over her as Sirius's soul seemed to inundate her, fighting her emotional urges to just collapse in a heap she headed towards the kitchen where the sound of muffled voices emitted from.  
  
Taking several steps down she recognizes that it was Moody and Snape talking, Voldemorts name popping up several times in the conversation before the talk turned to something that compelled her to keep listening.  
  
She moved further down the steps as they discussed arrangements for Saturday night at the Devils arms, "I don't want any screw ups you's stay well hidden and wait for my signal" Snapes voice hissed.  
  
"Everyone's well aware of the risks you've taken Severus" Moodys voice growled.  
  
Jessica slowly crept back up the stair, lingering too long would draw the attention of Moody's magical eye and the last thing she needed was Moody and Snape on her back.  
  
Once upstairs she went straight into Nicole's room however it lay untouched, Jessica leaned her head against the door frame as she felt torn between her wanting to be with her daughter and the overwhelming obsession inside her compelling her to seek vengeance for the lives Pettigrew had destroyed.  
  
Phineas watched her as she closed the door to Nicole's room, she glanced up at him as he cleared his throat requesting her attention, "She's safe at the Weasley's I do believe" he muttered softly to her.  
  
"Thank you Phineas" she whispered, slightly confused by his unusual kindness, "But why are you"-.  
  
"No matter what he was still my great great grandson and still part of the Black family the same as you and Nicole are, you do what you feel you must that's what Sirius would have done" he stated ,raising a smile from Jessica, "Well get a move on don't dilly dally around or those two fools downstairs will have you locked up here again" he grumbled back to his normal tone before disappearing from the frame.  
  
In the bedroom she briskly grabbed out her large backpack and threw in an assortment of clothes and shoes, before closing it she went over to Sirius's side of the bed and grabbed the picture of the three of them with Harry that was taken on Christmas day by Lupin ,and slipped it into her bag. She picked up the backpack and handbag and headed for the door but stopped and looked over to the dresser where her shoebox of memories sat, reaching over she grabbed it before closing the door and descending the stairs she took one last glance back before leaving the house for what she felt was the final time.  
  
**************  
  
Jessica left Grimmwauld place and headed into London to the only person she could now turn to for help. Allie looked over from the client she was serving and smiled, "I'll be with you in a minute" she said politely before finishing up going over the itinerary with her customer, "Now how can I help you?" she asked as she filled in her status sheet on the computer.  
  
"I need a place to stay" Jessica said as she stood in front of her desk.  
  
Allie glanced up suddenly realizing that the blonde-headed woman was Jessica, her usual over the top welcome was some what toned down as she got up out of her chair and hugged her, "My god Jess you look awful" she said stepping back and taking another look.  
  
"Thank you I feel it" Jessica smiled. "No, sorry I didn't mean"-.  
  
"It's all right Allie I know what you mean, but I really do need your help" Jessica said sitting down.  
  
"You know I'll help you out anyway I can, I thought I might see you soon" she said pulling up the chair next to her as Jessica gave her a questioning look, "Your friend was in here just this morning asking if I'd seen or heard from you, he's really worried about you".  
  
"Why what did he tell you?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Just that you've not been quite yourself lately and if I seen you to ring this number" Allie said reaching across her desk and pulling a post it note off the front of her computer and handing it to Jessica.  
  
"Arabella's" Jessica said glancing at the number, "So what are you going to do?" she asked handing Allie back the post it note.  
  
Allie got up and walked around to the other side of her desk, she switched off her computer and picked up her bag, then went into the office down the narrow corridor, before returning minutes later.  
  
"Come on, I told Ann I'm leaving early" she said as they made there way out of the office, " But hey this time I want to know everything no keeping any of your little secrets or all deals are off" she said holding up the post it note with Arabella's number on it then slipping it into her pocket and smiling smugly.  
  
The trip to Allie's flat was a relatively quiet one for Jessica as Allie did most of the talking updating Jessica on all the recent gossip about the place.  
  
Allie busied herself in the kitchen putting on the kettle while Jessica went to the bathroom to freshen up, when she came back out Allie was seated at the small dinning table just off the lounge room, Jessica seated herself in front of the coffee that awaited her.  
  
"Well?" Allie said as Jessica sipped her coffee.  
  
Jessica rested her mug back on the table sighing heavily as she looked across to her friend, "Allie if I tell you you must swear that you will not breath a word about this to another living soul".  
  
"Oh my god" Allie suddenly uttered as her hand covered her mouth, "You're a spy for MI5, that's why you disappeared all of a sudden and those men that were after you"-.  
  
"No I'm not a spy" Jessica interrupted before she got a roll on with her over active imagination, "I wish I was it would be a lot easier to explain than this is going to be" she said putting her head down.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anybody" Allie said as Jessica looked at her.  
  
"Alright" Jessica said drawing in a deep breath, "Okay, I'm.a. witch".  
  
Allie stared at her, her eyebrow rising to her hairline, she would have burst into laughter if it hadn't been for the dead serious (No pun intended) look on Jessica's face.  
  
"Oh..okay... and I suppose you fly on a broom, wear pointed hats and robes and turn people into toads?" she said skeptically thinking Jessica had totally flipped her lid.  
  
"No, well yes some do but mostly it's for Quidditch but I don't really like to fly, I much prefer just to Apparate" Jessica said as she got the disbelieving response she expected, "As for the pointed hats they're mostly worn more by the older witches these days, but I do have a robe, and turning people into toads isn't really my thing I always flunked at transfigurations " Jessica smiled as she tried to use the directly honest approach.  
  
Jessica got up from her seat and pulled her robe from her bag along with her wand as she tried in vein to convince her without using her magic.  
  
Allie stood up looking at Jessica as she held up her robe, "Jess let me just ring this number and let what's his name help you" Allie said stepping back towards the phone.  
  
"Remus!, his names Remus and at the moment I'm pretty sure he'd rather kill me than help me" Jessica said stepping over to her, "Please Allie, look I did something today that a witch should never do,....I Disapparated in front of a café full of Muggles, which has now put me in a lot of shit, not only with the order but also with the Ministry".  
  
"Muggles? And what Disapate?," Allie questioned shaking her head as Jessica totally bamboozled her, "Witches don't really exist Jess they're like vampires or werewolves they're just myths , look I don't know what's happened to disturb you like this but just "-.  
  
"FINE! you wanted the truth this is the truth!!" Jessica snapped now getting thoroughly flustered, two cracks abruptly rang out in quick succession, as she Disapparated from the lounge room and Apparated into Allie's bedroom.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" Jessica said walking back out into the lounge room.  
  
Allie's face turned ghostly white as she looked at Jessica as she sat back down, her mouth moved several times before she actually found her voice "How,....how did you do that?".  
  
"It's called Apparating and witches and wizards do it all the time that's how we get around" Jessica said smiling as she reached for her coffee, relieved that she had finally gotten through to Allie.  
  
"So,.so how long have you been a witch for?" Allie stuttered still coming to grips with what she just witnessed.  
  
"I was born a witch the same as my mother and Nicole, our blood line dates back over a thousand years to Rowena Ravenclaw a powerful witch and one of the founders of Hogwarts School"  
  
"You have a school for all of this witchcraft" Allie asked as she sat back trying to take it all in.  
  
"We have a normal social structure just the same as Muggles do, Schools, banks, hospitals etc , oh and Muggles that's you People with no magical powers" Jessica explained.  
  
Jessica spent that night explaining to Allie the intricate working of the magical world in all it's splendor and depravity including Voldemort and his Deatheaters, and the events of late getting through talking about Sirius's death was almost unbearable for her. Her dreams that night inevitably turned to him as they had every night since his death.  
  
All week Jessica was unsettled as she held up in Allie's flat waiting for Saturday, awaiting her one opportunity to do what Sirius tried to do over fifteen years ago.  
  
Saturday morning she sat down on the floor in the lounge room and penned two letter, one for Nicole and the other for Harry in each she tried to explain her reasons for what she was about to do and her motivations for not returning to them if things didn't go as she had hoped, she sealed the letters then placed a time charm on them rendering the letters unopenable till Sunday night.  
  
Jessica removed all her jewelry including her wedding ring and slipped them into a pouch then she placed them into her box of photos along with the two letters, when she was dressed she looked in the mirror at her short blonde hair, it wasn't good enough she wanted Pettigrew to recognize her the moment he laid his eyes on her, she wanted to see the fear in his eyes, the same fear Lily had faced with Voldemort, the sickening fear she had felt at watching her father die, and the fear that engulfed her as she descended the stairs into the Deathchamber.  
  
She rubbed her hands together and brushed them through her hair returning her hair to it's natural colour, the tip of her wand rippled though her hair as she uttered "Restorius", her scalp tingling as her hair grew back to its normal long length.  
  
Allie glanced over to her from the couch "Well that looks better, blonde is definitely not your colour" she smiled.  
  
"I've got to go out for awhile" Jessica said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, so will you be back for dinner?" Allie asked.  
  
"Nah I,... I'll probably be fairly late so don't wait up for me" she said, "Allie,... Thanks for all your help".  
  
"No problem, have fun" Allie said smiling as she watched Jessica pull on her robe then pick up her box.  
  
"I'll umm See ya later" Jessica said before a loud crack marked her departure.  
  
******************  
  
No sooner had she left Allie's then a crack echoed through her empty house in Magnolia Crescent, she wasted no time leaving her house as the sun began to set, she walked the couple of street over to Privet Drive, getting several odd glances from residence out hosing their gardens as she walked passed in her robe.  
  
At number four she could hear the television through the opened window, she was also aware that she was being watched by one of the order, 'probably Fletch' she thought to herself as she rang the doorbell.  
  
The door flung opened and the large frame of Vernon stood looking at her, "I have to see Harry" , Jessica said pushing past him as she entered the house.  
  
"You can't just go bloody well barging in here" Vernon spat grabbing her by the robe as a small shriek came from down the hallway as Petunia looked at her.  
  
"Petunia I need to see Harry please" Jessica pleaded.  
  
"Vernon, Vernon!! Let her go" she told him as she regained her composure and looked down her nose at Jessica, "he's out in the back garden" .  
  
Jessica followed Petunia as she led her through the house and opened the door for her, over in the corner of the garden Harry sat quietly on a bench seat.  
  
"Harry" Jessica softly said as she approached him.  
  
"Jess, what, what are you doing here" he said hurrying to his feet as she took him completely by surprise.  
  
"I don't have a lot of time, but I needed to see you" she said waving her hand at him to sit back down as she kneeled on the lawn in front of him.  
  
Harry's stomach gave an agonizing churn as she looked up at him, the feelings of guilt he had been fighting against since he arrived back at the Dursley's seemed to once again threaten to overwhelm him, he closed his eyes for a second as he recovered control his emotions.  
  
As if she had read his thoughts Jessica leaned forward her hand softly skirting the side of his face as she smiled "I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened Harry" she whispered "You risked your life for what you believed was happening to Sirius, what you did took a lot of courage".  
  
"But he died because I"-. "No he died because of Voldemort making you believe Sirius was in trouble, if it had been the other way around and Sirius believed you were in trouble he would have done exactly the same thing, so don't you for a second think he died because of you, he would never want that", she said as her hands gently cupped his face compelling him look at her.  
  
Harry wiped his eyes as they stung fiercely threatening to erupt with his pent up feelings, he looked over at Jessica as she sat back watching him, her head lowered as she pulled a box from her robe, "This is for you" she said handing him the box.  
  
Harry knew before even opening it what was inside, he remembered the night they all sat in the kitchen at Grimmwauld place when Jessica showed him a photo of her mother and several others of his mother and father.  
  
"But these are yours" Harry said lifting the lid slightly as Jessica got to her feet in front of him.  
  
"I want you to have them" she uttered, harry noticed her eyes start to shimmer in the early evening light, "There's also some things in there for Nicole, if you could see she gets them for me" She said placing her hand on the lid preventing him from opening it.  
  
"The order doesn't know you're here do they?" Harry asked as concern grew in him at her behavior.  
  
"Well if Fletch is watching the house then no the order doesn't know I'm here" she said glancing at her watch, "I have to get going Harry, if you could just see that Nicole gets my things I'd"- she stopped as she choked back tears, before grabbing Harry and hugging him, "I love you two , please don't forget that" she sobbed as she held him.  
  
"Jess, WAIT!!" Harry called as she stepped back from him, a crack breaking the silence of the quiet yard.  
  
(A.N Hope you liked.. thanks for your reviews,*Diosa Alexia*, Snow- Angel222*, MaggieBlack*,Tessa*, Arkaira*,,.. Also if you have seen the new POA trailer please don't think that's how Lupin Looks, JUST to give you a mental image when you read, I picture him more like 'Vaughan from Alias' when I write, and no he doesn't have a moustache...LUV NIK., P.S Am interested in how you picture JESS thanks.. 


	25. Wormtails Demise

(DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling own H.P)  
  
Chapter::25 Wormtails demise  
  
Her hair fluttered up around her face as the warm evening breeze twisted about her. She looked down the dark deserted road that lead in the distance to The Devils Arms, A pub never laid eyes on by Muggles which lay on the craggy outskirts of the border town of Duns, glancing back over her shoulder the lights of the small Scottish town shimmered back at her.  
  
Her thoughts firmly focused on one person as she moved ever closer to her objective.  
  
The old neglected sandstone building suddenly came into view, it's devils trident emblem screeched as it swung back and forth on rusted hooks in the wind, the dark putrid windows giving her no clue as to what to expect inside. A few feet from the door she fleetingly glanced up to the clear sky, her hand traversed her stomach feeling the tiny life inside her, silently praying that Sirius would forgive her.  
  
Pulling her hood up to hide her identity for now she opened the heavy oak door, a wave of noise and smoke hit her as she entered the drab pub which at first glanced seemed larger than she expected. In the center of the room a lengthy bar snaked its way along a wall disappearing into another room, several cracks erupted around her as people arrived.  
  
On either side of the room was a row of booth seats, most of them filled with an unsavoury variety of witches and wizards, ' undoubtedly several of the order would be amongst them' Jessica thought as she stood at the bar aware several pair of eyes watched her.  
  
"What'll it be?" growled a scantily clad witch as she flicked a filthy rag over her shoulder.  
  
"A firewhisky" Jessica muttered as she slapped a gallon on the bar, the drink barely touching her lips as she downed it in one go and ordered another.  
  
Firewhisky being one of the most potent elixirs ever concocted hit her instantly as it radiated down into her body sending thousands of numbing tingles through her, any nervousness she might have had was now totally douse as she downed her second glass.  
  
Leaning on the bar she glanced over her shoulder looking around the room, over near the window at a small round table sat an old man his long graying beard sloshed in his pint that rested on his bulging abdomen, as he appeared to dose on and off.  
  
Her eyes continued their search as they drifted around the room, coming to a rest on another wizard engrossed in reading the paper, his tatty robes and shoes drawing her attention, she knew in an instant it was Lupin even without seeing his face, an urge to go to him and beg his forgiveness was short-lived as she polished off her third drink.  
  
Her gaze averted to the other side of the room scanning the noisy rabble, her heart gave a sudden jolt as she turned to stare at a bedraggled man, his colourless hair hanging dishevelled around his weasel like face, his shoulders stooped forward as he talked to three other wizards, 'Pettigrew'.  
  
An almost delightful chill permeated her at seeing Bellatrix Lestrange sitting at the same table with Basteon Holmes a recent newcomer to the ranks of Deatheater, her eyes suddenly locked on the third Deatheater at the table with Pettigrew, Severus Snape, his eyes piercing as he stared back across the room at her.  
  
Jessica reached across the bar, picking up her glass, her eyes never once left Severus's intense stare as she poured down her fourth drink, a satisfied smile crossed her lips as the firewhisky hit it's mark as all her inhibitions vacated her.  
  
She pulled back her hood and retrieved her wand from her robe, Severus moved swiftly from his seat his eyes fixed on her as he rushed towards her, his hands seized her shoulders pushing her back to the end of the bar in a hurried scuffle as Bellatrix craned her neck forward to see what Severus had left the table so quickly for.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you trying to do get us all damn kill" he hissed though gritted teeth as he glared down at her.  
  
" Ah how rude" Jessica giggled as she looked up at him.  
  
"Arh sweet Merlin you're as drunk as a Niffler" he snapped as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"A Niffler?" Jessica said looking totally baffled "I didn't know they drank Firewhisky".  
  
"Exactly how many firewhisky's did you polish off?" he growled as he looked beyond her around the room to the others in the order.  
  
"Lets see" She giggled holding up her fingers "Four, no wait five or was it six, puh I don't know stop asking such difficult questions professor" She said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"Put that damn wand away" he snapped as her hands flung into the air.  
  
His fingers dug into her shoulders as he tried to figure out what the hell to do with her without blowing everyone else's cover as they all watched on.  
  
Jessica watched as Severus's eyes seemed to have a silent conversation with Lupin, her gaze suddenly diverted as she looked around past Severus, " Your friend is coming over" Jessica said raising her eyebrow to him.  
  
Severus glanced over his shoulder to see Bellatrix striding towards them, "Keep your mouth shut and do exactly as I say or your going to be facing Lord Voldemort" he snapped pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Lord Voldemort, puh, what a crock of,........Ouch!" Jessica complained as Severus pinched her.  
  
"Shut your damn mouth" he growled in her ear.  
  
Jessica suddenly gasped as Severus started nibbling on her ear, "Ohh professor do you do this to every woman you pick up in a bar" she said giggling as he traced kisses down her neck.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce your friend to us" Bellatrix slyly asked as she stood watching him.  
  
"Yes Sever.Ow!!" Jessica's voice muffled into his chest as he held her tighter to keep Bellatrix's prying eyes from seeing her, his hands pinching into her to silence her.  
  
"Do you mind Bella!" he snarled as he lifted his head slightly, "I get very few opportunities during the year to relieve my tensions so if you don't mind" his growling tone telling her in no uncertain terms to get lost.  
  
Jessica squirmed and wiggled in his grip as she tried to free herself from him before Bellatrix moved away, but Bellatrix had no intention of moving away her curiosity was peaking as to whom this mystery person was and she intended to stay and find out.  
  
Bellatrix's dark brooding eyes widened as Jessica suddenly freed herself from Snape, "You don't have to torture me I told you I'd go peacefully with you to Voldemort", Jessica snapped at Severus as she wiped her hand down her neck, his hand swiftly moving to Bellatrix arm as she reached for her wand.  
  
"Trying to keep all the glory for yourself Severus", Bellatrix hissed as she Sneered victoriously at Jessica, "Long time no see Jessica, Oh no wait you were at the Ministry weren't you" she laughed " My Stupid cousin should have been more careful where he stood but he never did have much when it came to using his brains".  
  
"Yes I was there Bella" she said holding her temper, " Gee and I seem to remember seeing you running for your pathetic little life from a fifteen year old wizard" Jessica said laughing as her words wiped the smug grin from Bellatrix's gaunt face.  
  
Severus seized her arm pulling her away from Bellatrix and towards the table where her eyes rested on Pettigrews, her mind was working overtime as she tried to get a revised plan in order, across the room she noticed the old man that was asleep was now standing at the bar.  
  
"Peter" Jessica said smiling pleasantly as she pulled her arm from Severus's grasp, she leaned on the table watching his hand shaking as he pour a drink, "You look nervous, Peter" she said menacingly as she scooped up the glass downing it before Severus had a chance to take it from her.  
  
She then turned back to Bellatrix as she stood next to her, Snape firmly grasping her arm again, Bellatrix seemed to tense up as Jessica reached into her robe and pulled out her wand handing it to her, her action raising suspicions in the tall raven hair woman as her gaze suddenly scrutinized the crowd.  
  
"I'm not setting you up Bella" Jessica said putting her free arm out, "I am now unarmed, see you got me, so take me to your master" her sarcasm earning her a glaring look from Holmes.  
  
Bellatrix snorted in disbelief at her as Pettigrew stood up moving around the table so as to face her now that she was disarmed, "Why would you give yourself so willingly to Lord Voldemort?" she snarled.  
  
"What have you left me with?" Jessica suddenly snapped, "You stole,,..... The best thing I can do for my daughter is to give Voldemort what he wants the blood of Ravenclaw and then he will not need her.  
  
"But her blood is younger and so more powerful" Peter sneered.  
  
"Not now, you see I am pregnant, the child I carry is a girl" she said lowering her head as she tried to convince them.  
  
"What does that matter?" he hissed.  
  
"The blood of Ravenclaw only follows the female genes you bloody idiot, so if she carries a girl it increases it's powers" Bellatrix snarled as she turned glaring at Pettigrew for his ignorance, " But does she speak the truth?" she asked looking to Snape.  
  
He turned Jessica around to face him his eyes penetrating deep into her thoughts, her every plan lay opened to him, but his expression never betrayed what he had seen as he looked over her to Bellatrix, "She is in fact with child, a girl three months along" he said his gaze dropping to Jessica before she turned to face Bellatrix once more.  
  
A delighted smile crossed Bellatrix's lips as she looked at Jessica, ", Lord Voldemort will be most pleased, I'd imagine you will be handsomely rewarded" she said as her gaze moved to Severus laughing in her usual annoying high pitched tone as she seized Jessica's other arm.  
  
"Now?" Holmes questioned Bellatrix as he pulled out his wand. Jessica's eyes darted to Severus as she realized Holmes was about to bind her arms, "I told you I'd come peacefully there's no need"-, but before she could finish her sentences ropes flashed from his wand binding her hands together in front of her.  
  
Severus's hand moved from holding her and slipped into her robe, she turned slightly towards Bellatrix as his hand slid under her shirt recovering a second wand she had hidden, his hand stayed hidden under her robe as he glanced across the room.  
  
Bellatrix drank down the last of her drink then grabbed Jessica "Let's go" she hissed in her ear.  
  
Jessica felt Severus's hand grip her shirt as he again looked across the room a sign passing between him and Lupin signaled a sudden burst of shots one narrowly skirting past him, he thrusted her wand into her hand before flinging her to the floor as Bellatrix released her grip reaching for her wand.  
  
Jessica slid to a stop near the bar as spells ricocheted around the room bottles and glasses exploded above her showering glass down on her.  
  
She struggled trying to undo the ropes as her eyes scanned the room for Pettigrew, she dropped her wand onto the floor and looked to the old man, "Tonks" she bellowed raising her bound hands above her head, a burning flash hit her hand releasing the ropes, cracks abound round the room as people hastily left, while several others joined in the fight.  
  
She caught sight of Pettigrew as he huddled in the corner, "You stay put" Lupin yelled at her as he battled with Holmes, Bellatrix was over near the door Kingsley keeping her busy as several hits narrowly missed her.  
  
Pettigrew suddenly stood up as he prepared to transform, Jessica scrambled to her feet swiftly moving across the room, "Peter!!" she screamed out as she drew her wand back, his eyes widened as he caught sight of her, all her built up anger seemed to shift to the tip of her wand, peter raised his wand as a green flash erupted from her wand.  
  
Jessica cried out in agony as she was thrown forward into a table her head impacting with it's edge as she fell to the floor.  
  
Her eyes fluttered opened and closed several times as she tried to stay conscious, her body trembled with pain as she drifted into darkness for a few moments till she screamed out as she felt her body being dragged across the floor, the room swooshing around her becoming a mix of colours.  
  
Lupin's hand touched her face as he leaned over her, "Stay with me Jess" he's voice sounded a million miles away as her ears droned , her head lulled to the side as her gaze crossed the room Holmes struggled bound up on the floor, over further a body lay crumpled up on the ground.  
  
"It's done" she whispered before slipping into the darkness as it consumed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole bound down the stairs early Sunday morning, Molly greeted her with her normal cheery smile before placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.  
  
Bill grinned across the table at her as Fred staggered down the stair behind them yawning loudly as he ran his hands over his face before slumping into the seat next to her.  
  
"Morning" she said brightly as he leaned over resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Fred" Molly bellowed "Sit up and let the poor girl eat her breakfast" she said placing his breakfast in front of him.  
  
Nicole finished up her breakfast as Fred started his, she leaned across the table grabbing Bill's plate and took both of them over to the sink as Hedwig swooped in through the kitchen window, nearly taking her head off as he dropped a parcel into her hands.  
  
Her hands moved quickly undoing the string that bundled the two letters and a small parcel together, as she first recognized Harry's writing.  
  
Sitting back in her seat she looked at the other letter her heart gave a sudden surge as it was from her mother, Bill and Fred watched as she struggled trying desperately to open the letter, "Here let me see" Bill said reaching across the table.  
  
As Bill looked over the letter Nicole opened the pouch spilling several rings and a necklace onto the table in front of her, her hands fumbled through the jewelry as her eyes welled with tears.  
  
"It's got a time charm on it" Bill said pulling his wand from his back pocket, "I can try and open it if you want?".  
  
Nicole nodded as Fred put his arm around her, "Why would mum send me all her jewelry?".  
  
"I donno, why don't you see what Harry's got in his letter" he said , but as she picked up the letter a gust of wind escaped from the fire place and Harry stepped out quickly followed by Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus what?, what's going on?" Molly said as she rushed over to Harry embracing him.  
  
"Molly" Dumbledore acknowledged before turning to Nicole, "Nicole would you please go and fetch your robe".  
  
Without questioning why she did as he requested, Dumbledore took Molly aside and spoke to her in a hushed tone, "What's going on?" Fred asked Harry.  
  
"Got it!" Bill said as he opened the letter, "I'll take that" Dumbledore said taking the letter from his hands and slipping into his robe along with Harry's.  
  
When Nicole came back down stairs Dumbledore sat them both on the couch, "Your mother in St Mungos" He put his hands up stopping both of them as they went to bound into a dozen questions, "I haven't as yet seen her so I don't know how she is, as to how she ended up there well she was injured in the course of doing a job for the order" he said glancing across to Molly.  
  
"Now if your both ready I'll escort you to the hospital" he said ushering them to the fireplace, "Molly if you could have Nicole's things packed Moody should be here shortly to collect them".  
  
Nicole looked over to Fred as Harry stepped into the fireplace, "Don't worry she'll be all right" he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll come and see you this afternoon".  
  
Lupin stood at the door to the ward on the third floor, his tired gaze moved down the corridor as Nicole ran towards him, her arms wrapping around him as she sobbed out questions.  
  
"Hey, Hey what's all this" he said lifting her chin, "Your mum's been through worst than this before she's always bounced back", his hand stroked down her hair as the door opened and the Healer came out of the room.  
  
"She's got a deep laceration to her head and a mild concussion, the effects of the Cruciatus curse have now subsided and she should been fine to leave this afternoon, oh and as for the baby there seems to be no ill affects so he's fine".  
  
"Baby?" Nicole questioned looking up at Lupin, he gave her a little smile " Lets see your mum ay".  
  
Dumbledore looked down at her from the end of the bed as Nicole, Harry and Lupin fussed over her, when they settled into the chairs he pulled the two letters from his robe, "I believe these belong to you" their eyes met as he handed them across to her, "Doesn't feel as you thought it would does it?".  
  
Jessica lowered her head shaking it softly.  
  
(A.N Hope u liked , Damn that star is bright hint, hint. LUV your taste Diosa Alexia Hmm Michael Vartan and Johnny Depp what an excellent combination , Jess as Keira Knightly interesting they can both be klutzy!! )...LUV NIK.. 


	26. The Ministry Of Magic

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling Owns All of Harry Potter, (Including Sirius Sob, Sob).  
  
Chapter 26: The Ministry of Magic..  
  
"Remus can you give us a moment" Dumbledore asked giving him an odd glance.  
  
"Come on Nicole, Harry I'll shout you's a drink upstairs" Lupin said as Dumbledore settled himself on the edge of the bed.  
  
He watched as the three of them left the room, when Lupin closed the door he reached into his robe retrieving another letter, this one was an official letter from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
He looked over to her, small cuts marked her face, and large purple bandage covered the gash to her forehead, she grimaced in pain as she pulled herself up as he handed her the letter.  
  
Dumbledore sat silent as Jessica looked over the letter before looking back up to him, "Two charges" she uttered leaning back into the pillow.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head, "One for the misappropriation of Magic in front of Muggles" he stopped and cleared his throat, "The second for the use of an illegal curse causing death," he said lifting his head to look at her.  
  
"So they're going to send me to Azkaban" Jessica said as she tried to suppress her rising fears.  
  
"I've already spoken with Cornelius this morning, you have to appear before a Ministry panel on Wednesday, due to the extenuating circumstances of what happened we should be able to work out something, but no matter what you won't be going to Azkaban, Cornelius knows that sending you to Azkaban would be just handing you over to Lord Voldemort with him having most of the Dementors support now " Dumbledore said quietly as he looked over his glasses at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why did Professor Dumbledore lie?".  
  
Lupin lifted his head from gazing sleepily into his tea, as they sat in the quiet tea room, "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked intently into Nicole's eyes.  
  
"He said mum was hurt doing a job for the Order, but she wasn't was she?" she questioned.  
  
"She killed Pettigrew didn't she?" Harry added hesitantly, both of them staring at Lupin awaiting his answer.  
  
He looked across at their inquiring eyes weighing up the best way to answer their questions, "She did what she felt she had to do and we were there with her" he said glancing down to his tea again.  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" Harry said as he pushed Lupin for more answers.  
  
"She, ." He stopped and looked over at Harry. "We don't know yet. Now if your both finished your drinks we better head back down stairs".  
  
When they arrived back in the ward, Dumbledore stood looking out the window as the Healer helped Jessica out of bed, "This is going to hurt at first, so just put your weight on me till the pain eases" said the stocky built dark headed woman.  
  
Jessica slipped to the very edge of the bed her feet an inch from the floor, Lupin stepped around placing his hand under her arm giving her support as Nicole and Harry looked on, as she stood every nerve in her body seemed to react with shooting pain, Jessica's knees buckled under her as she cried out in agony.  
  
"Stop it, your hurting her" Nicole yelled at them distressed at seeing her mother in such pain.  
  
Dumbledore walked calmly over to her his hand gently resting on Nicole's shoulder as Lupin and the Healer helped Jessica to her feet again, "They're not hurting her Nicole, they are moving her around to remove the remnants of the curse, the pain should only last for a few moments".  
  
Harry glanced up at Dumbledore slightly confused, "Why has it remained in her for so long, I mean when Voldemort"-.  
  
"Ah you see Harry when Voldemort hit you with the Cruciatus curse you were able to move after a few minutes, but Jessica was knock unconscious she hadn't move around properly so her nerves are still raw from the effects, thus the need to move her around" Dumbledore said smiling softly to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late that Sunday afternoon they arrived back at Grimmauld place by the floo network, Tonks was in the drawing room to greet them, Harry and Dumbledore said there good-byes at the hospital, Dumbledore reminding her he would meet her at the Ministry of Magic on Wednesday Morning at Eleven O'clock sharp .  
  
"We will be down stairs in a minute" Lupin said to Tonks and Nicole before closing the door to the drawing room, he leaned back against the door looking at Jessica as she stood before him.  
  
"How's your head feeling" he asked .  
  
"I've still got a headache" Jessica uttered hoping to deter him from yelling at her.  
  
"Good, I hope it damn well hurts" Lupin said calmly .  
  
Jessica kept her head lowered as she waited for him to explode at her, she knew what ever he dished out to her was nothing more than she deserved, she had abused their friendship, but as the minutes passed without a word she lifted her head, tears began to well in her eyes as she looked at him, "I sorry Remus for what I've put you through".  
  
"What are you trying to do Jess?" he said, his tone softened as he stepped over to her, "Ever since Sirius died you're doing everything in your power to destroy yourself, it's got to stop Jess".  
  
"I can't live without him Remus" she sobbed as he pulled her into his embrace, "He was my life, I don't know how to live without him anymore, I don't want to live without him, GOD I wish Bellatrix had killed me last night, I really do" she said lifting her head to look at him.  
  
"You're not alone in this Jess, you've got Nicole and a baby on the way and you know I'm here for you".  
  
" I know I keep telling myself that but,.. but I just have this gapping hole inside me and I don't know how to fill it, I don't know what I'm suppose to do anymore", she said, as his fingers gently stroked across her checks brushing away her tears as he looked at her.  
  
"You're suppose to go on with your life, no one ever said it was going to easy, but you've got to try" he said as she lowered her head nodding slightly.  
  
As he opened the door he looked at her again giving her a smirking smile, "It's nice to know that something Sirius and I taught you sunk in through that thick skull of yours".  
  
"What was that?" she asked frowning.  
  
"To carry two wands when you're going into a battle" he said smiling.  
  
"That and how to hold my alcohol" she grinned softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night as she lay in bed the door slowly creaked opened and Nicole poked her head in, "Mum you asleep?" she whispered.  
  
"No, come in" Jessica said pulling back the blankets.  
  
Jessica wrapped her arms around Nicole as she settled in the bed next to her mother, "Do we have to stay here, I mean in this house can't we go back to our place?" Nicole asked in an almost painful tone.  
  
"I know it hard, but, we have to stay here we just have to help each other through this and in a few weeks Harry will be here, I guess it's not going to be easy for him either coming back here" Jessica softly uttered.  
  
A long silence followed as Nicole lay there thinking about everything her mother and Lupin had told her, she shifted turning to look at her mother in the dark, "It's going to be alright, isn't it?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yeah it will be alright" Jessica said holding her tighter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nicole stood in the drawing room with Molly as they watched Jessica then Lupin enter the fireplace and disappear as they headed to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Jessica stepped out of the fireplace at The Ministry of Magic to be greeted by Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody, "Come on hurry up" Moody grumbled looking at his watch as Lupin stepped out of the fireplace brushing himself off.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Jessica asked as they left the floo room.  
  
"We're here as witnesses" Tonks said smiling as she fiddled with her hair, "Do you think the colour is a bit off putting" she asked.  
  
"Stop fussing with your bloody hair, damn foolish girl" Moody snapped before taking a drink from his hip flask as they entered the lift.  
  
"I think it looks very fetching" Kingsley said looking down at her light green hair, " Just ignore Alastor he tends to get a little edgy whenever he comes in here".  
  
"Why what did he say?" Tonks asked innocently, Lupin looked across at her smiling as the doors open to the ninth floor.  
  
Jessica looked down the corridor at the end stood the door to the Mysteries department, a hand touched her back urging her to keep moving, Kingsley moved across to walk with her his hand rested on the small of her back as they neared the door, "Have you been to a hearing before?" he asked, Jessica shook her head as her eyes stayed focused on the Mysteries Department door.  
  
"Well they'll take us in one at a time and take each of our statements, then last they will call for you, all you have to do is tell them exactly what Remus told you" Kingsley told her as they descended the stairs just near the entrance to the Mysteries department , at the bottom Dumbledore stood talking to Cornelius Fudge who moved off into a room next to the old courtroom as they arrived.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Lupin who nodded to him before he turned to Jessica, the others sat down on the over sized chairs that lined the narrow dimly lit corridor, "Alright" Dumbledore said as he took her hand, "You know what to say?".  
  
Jessica nodded smiling nervously "Yeah I've just got to lie through my teeth and hold my temper" she said looking at Remus.  
  
"Just like you do to me" He said raising his eyebrow to her.  
  
"I've never, well maybe once" she said smiling .  
  
"Once?, Lets see, I didn't know Tonks was here, or I don't have my wand with me and my favorite, you could really do with a shower, and that's just recently" Lupin said smiling as Jessica gave a little laugh.  
  
"That last one wasn't a lie, you really." Jessica stopped talking as the door open and a diminutive well dress wizard stepped out into the corridor "Alastor Moody" He called before moving back into the room.  
  
Moody got to his feet and glanced over to Jessica, "Damn waste of time if you ask me" he grumbled as he entered the room.  
  
Jessica sat watching as one by one they were called in until there was only her and Dumbledore left , Tonks had been the last one called for and hers had been the longest it had been over an hour since she went in.  
  
Finally the door opened again and the wizard stepped out "Jessathena Black", Dumbledore patted her hand as they both got to their feet and headed into the hearing room.  
  
Jessica walked through the door into a large oval room, to her left against the tapestry cover wall sat the members of the order that had come to bear witness for her, Remus lifted his head glancing over to her his expression giving Jessica a very unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed her arm and leaned over to her as his eyes looked across the other side of the room, "Be careful of what you say" he warned before taking his seat.  
  
Jessica looked over to her right, the clerk sat fiddling with his parchment and quill next to him was a women, her blonde hair turned up in an elegant French twist, she was immaculately dressed with an expensive Kilcher's red velvet robe draping her shoulders, Jessica's head darted back across to look at Lupin her mouth dropping opened as she realized who the women was, the scantily clad barmaid from the Devils arms.  
  
Jessica pulled off her robe and stepped forward to the front of the room where a chair awaited her in front of an arched bench. Sitting at the bench was four wizards, Percy Weasley sat just to her right next to him was Merrick Larsen the principle judicial officer and a member of Wizengamot. To his right a sat Warwick Slater a lanky looking Wizard his long fingers rifling through the parchments in front of him, he lifted his head looking over to Jessica his piercing green eyes reminding her of Harry.  
  
"You may sit" Cornelius Fudge said as he took his seat next to Slater.  
  
Jessica glanced over to Dumbledore before moving around the chair and sitting down. The clerk stood pulling out his wand, pointing it at his quill he mumbled a charm and the quill readied it's self to write everything Jessica said.  
  
"State your full name" the clerk ordered as he sat back into his seat.  
  
Jessica clenched her fist in her lap as she looked over to the clerk, "Jessathena Mara Kallixena Black" she stated resentfully.  
  
"Now Jessathena we'll start with the first charge 'Disapparating in front of a large group of Muggles'" Larsen said lifting a parchment to his view.  
  
"You were in the Muggle town of Duns is that correct?" Larsen asked without looking up at her.  
  
"Yes, I was at a Muggle coffee shop".  
  
"Pearsons is that right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"And why were you in Duns".  
  
"I needed some time to myself".  
  
"So you were sitting in the coffee shop when, Nymphadora Tonks and Oliver Wood approached you".  
  
"Yes, that's correct".  
  
"Right" he said shuffling with another piece of parchment, "And several minutes later Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shaklebolt also joined you".  
  
"Yes, they had come to take me home,". She uttered softly.  
  
"Jessica was very upset over the recent death of her husband and her mind was not quite her own, she panicked, there's nothing sinister in what she did, she used poor judgement and she's remorseful for that " Dumbledore said as he stepped over to the bench and then whispered to Larsen who nodded several times.  
  
Dumbledore walked back over patting Jessica on the shoulder before taking his seat, as the four wizards put there heads together talking, Larsen again shuffled through his parchments before looking over to Jessica. "Alright, the second charge, the use of an illegal curse causing death, that took place at the Devils Arms again in Duns" Larsen said looking at her.  
  
"Yes" Jessica answered glancing back to Lupin.  
  
"And your reason for being there on that Saturday night?" Percy asked.  
  
Jessica looked over to the barmaid before shrugging her shoulders, "I went to apologize to Remus for what I had put him through recently".  
  
Lupin leaned forward running his hand over his face as he watched her, the defense they had concocted had gone straight out the window once they knew the barmaid was there, Jessica was on her own.  
  
"And how did you know they were going to be there?" Slater asked.  
  
"I had over heard a conversation earlier in the week where they were making plans to meet up there".  
  
"Did you have anything to drink when you arrived at the Devils Arms that night?" Slater asked raising his eyebrow to her.  
  
"Yes I had four firewhisky's".  
  
"So you were fairly intoxicated then?" he muttered.  
  
"I had several drinks but I was in no way drunk" Jessica said as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.  
  
Slater looked over at her for a couple of moments before asking his next question, "So who were these four Deatheaters that were present at the Devils Arms that night?" he asked casually leaning back in his chair.  
  
Jessica glanced to Dumbledore who nodded slightly to her, "There was Bellatrix Lestrange, Basteon Holmes, ...Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew".  
  
"Hmm Severus Snape did he not approach you while you were standing at the bar" Larsen asked.  
  
"Y-Yes" She said hesitantly.  
  
"And were you not seen in his arms" Slater stopped and looked down at his notes, "I believe the statement from Miss McLeish was you were seen giggling and being rather intimate with this so-called Deatheater ".  
  
"I- He, he took me by surprise I wasn't expecting him to, to come over to me, but I was in no way intimate with him or giggling, he was threatening to take me to Voldemort", she said regaining her composure.  
  
"He- who-must-not-be-named, Jessathena" Cornelius corrected her.  
  
"So are you stating that Miss McLeish lied?" Slater snarled.  
  
"Well what exactly did she claim to see?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Lets see" Slater hissed as he looked over his notes "Ah here, Severus Snape was seen to approach you and then proceeded to pull you into his arms where upon he began intimately kissing you, which Miss McLeish claims you seemed to have no objections to".  
  
Jessica raised her eyebrow as she looked across the room to Miss McLeish "Quite an imagination you have there" she said smiling.  
  
"Please Jessathena just answer the question, were you intimate with Severus Snape?" Cornelius repeated.  
  
" I believe I have already answered that question, but did any of you bother to ask her how many drinks she had that night?" Jessica snapped as there line of questioning started to annoy her.  
  
"She is not the one whose accused of using an illegal curse you are" Larsen said.  
  
"Well then ask me about the damn curse not all this other bullshit" Jessica yelled as her patience with there questioning abandon her.  
  
"Please control your language Jessathena" Cornelius warned her.  
  
"Did you accompany Snape and Lestrange back over to the table where Pettigrew was sitting" Percy asked as the other two scribbled out notes.  
  
" Yes, I mean No, they forced me go over with them" She said as she stood with her arms folded.  
  
"And your friends they just sat back and let this happen?" Larsen asked as he continued to write.  
  
"I don't know what they were thinking, why don't you ask Miss McLeish she seems to know everything that went on" she answered sarcastically.  
  
All four of them looked over at her, Dumbledore got to his feet and stepped over to her, "Just take a deep breath and calm yourself" he whispered putting his arm around her.  
  
Jessica looked up at him "I'm alright Albus" she said softly.  
  
When Dumbledore sat back down Slater started his next question, "Did you lean on the table and take a drink Pettigrew had just poured".  
  
Jessica stood with her head lowered she glanced over to Lupin an encouraging smile passed between them as his words rang in her ears, 'lie through your teeth if you have too', she lifted her head looking straight at Slater.  
  
"Oh Yes I was just having the time of my life, I was standing with four Deatheaters one that had killed my husband and the other that had sent him to prison and they were about to take me to Voldemort, so I thought oh I'll just share a drink with the man that sent my innocent husband to Azkaban for twelve years, Isn't that right Ms McLeish," Jessica snapped as she stepped over to her.  
  
"Jessathena Black! you will confine your answers to us not to the witness", Larsen said rising to his feet.  
  
"And I have warned you once all ready about using that name in here I won't tell you again and put a lid on that attitude thank you Jessathena" Cornelius snarled at her.  
  
"Fine, but what sort of statement do you expect from her, she works in a pub well known for its links to Vold. to him and she had more to drink than I did that night and your relying on what she's told you" Jessica said walking back over to stand in front of Larsen "Would you stand having a drink with a man that had ripped your life to pieces".  
  
" No one is relying on anyone's statements yet, we are just simply here to find out what happened and if there is reasonable cause to continue to a trial, so please just take your seat Jessathena" Larsen said softly before glancing over to Miss McLeish.  
  
Jessica sat herself back down Dumbledore looked over his glasses at her a sly smile curling his lips as he realized she was using everything she had in her to discredit Miss McLeish.  
  
"Alright Jessathena what happened after Bellatrix took your wand and Holmes bound your hands" Larsen said running his hand across his forehead as he read from one of the orders statements .  
  
"Shots came from across the room I was pushed to the floor near the bar as the Deatheaters returned the curses," Jessica said.  
  
"You mean to tell me one of the Deatheaters pushed you to the floor to protect you from the shots?, Who?" Slater asked as he glared at her.  
  
"I , I don't know, it all happened so quick I was just shoved out of there way so they could return the shots that were coming at them".  
  
"Please continue", Cornelius said without waiting to see if Slater had another question.  
  
" I lifted my hands above my head and called out to Tonks, I mean Nymphadora and she sent a shot across the room releasing the ropes, I grabbed my other wand and tried to get to my feet that's when I seen Pettigrew, he was standing near the corner about to shape shift"-.  
  
"So now your telling us Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus" Slater questioned disbelievingly.  
  
"Arh yeah I guess I am" Her sarcasm cutting across the room as her frustrations with Slater grew, "That's how he had you's all believing that Sirius had killed him".  
  
"What happened after you seen Pettigrew?" Larsen asked as he looked up from his notes.  
  
"I called out to him as I made my way across the room towards him, he looked over at me as I raised my wand I then hit him with the killing curse" Jessica said lowering her head.  
  
"And where was Pettigrews wand?" Larsen asked.  
  
"He had it raised at me".  
  
"Why is it you used that curse and not just a stun?" Slater questioned.  
  
"Pettigrew was not someone to play around with, he had already shown to what lengths he would go to escape, he had killed twelve Muggles and sold his best friends out to Voldemort and"- .  
  
"No" Slater snapped as Cornelius glared at her for mentioning Voldemort again, "Sirius Black was responsible for the deaths of the twelve Muggles".  
  
"Sirius never killed anybody!" Jessica yelled as she quickly rose to her feet and stormed over to Slater, behind her she heard several chairs move as Lupin and Kingsley got to there feet, "He went after Pettigrew for leading Voldemort to Lily and James Potter and it was Pettigrew that killed the Muggles when Sirius cornered him, but you were all to stupid to listen to what Sirius was trying to tell you's, you just threw him in Azkaban without even hearing his side of the story" she bellowed as Dumbledore grabbed her shoulders pulling her back.  
  
Slater looked at her smiling smugly as he found her ultimate weakness and was about to use it to his advantage, "You have no remorse for killing Pettigrew do you Jessathena, not after what you believe he did to your husband".  
  
Jessica looked at Dumbledore as his grip tightened on her shoulder, "No I have no remorse for killing him I would gladly do it again, Pettigrew was nothing but a slimy coward that sold out his friends to Voldemort and left Sirius to rot in prison" she snapped as Dumbledore kept a tight hold on her.  
  
Larsen looked over at her as Slater sat back satisfied with his work, "Just a couple more questions Jessathena, when you discharged your wand where was Pettigrew standing" .  
  
"He was about twenty or so feet from me, facing me" Jessica said softly having calmed herself under Dumbledore's orders.  
  
" You're sure he was facing you" he inquired.  
  
"Yes".  
  
"And where exactly did your shot hit him" he asked frowning at her.  
  
"I don't know I never seen it hit him, I was hit from behind with a Cruciatus curse I fell hitting my head on the table, I only realized I killed him when I came to and seen his body lying on the floor".  
  
"Alright Jessathena", Larsen said as they all got to there feet collecting there notes, "Take a seat this shouldn't take long".  
  
Jessica watched as Dumbledore and the clerk followed them into a side room.  
  
Lupin's hand slipped around her shoulder as the others came over to her, "You did alright up until that Slater started in on you", he said as he crouched down next to her.  
  
"Well it looks like you'll be visiting me in Azkaban" She said trying to smile at them.  
  
"I say we just get her out of here now" Moody growled.  
  
"No thanks Alastor, I'll take what's coming after all I did it" She uttered as Kingsley frowned at Moody.  
  
"He was a Deatheaters for Merlin sake what the hell does it matter, it's not like he was an innocent person" he grumbled as the door suddenly open and they all filed back into the room.  
  
"This can't be good, them coming to a decision so quickly" Kingsley said.  
  
When everyone was seated Jessica stood before them, Larsen looked over at her his gazing giving her no clue as to what he was about to say to her.  
  
"For the first charge of the use of Magic in front of Muggles, we understand the strains you were under having just suffered such a loss and your state of mind at that time must be taken into account as Albus pointed out to us, so you shall just receive a warning, as for the second charge , The use of an illegal curse causing death, the charge is dropped ".  
  
Jessica stood for a moment totally Dumbfounded as around her the others breathed a collective sigh of relief loudly, "But I don't understand how can that be I".  
  
"Everyone's statements of what transpired that night varied greatly" Larsen said as he glanced cynically over to everyone, "But the one consistency was that Pettigrew was facing you when you discharged your wand".  
  
Jessica looked at him now utterly bewildered, "The shot that killed Pettigrew hit him to the back of his head, from what we understand your shot would have hit him in the chest or lower, obviously it did not hit it's mark" he said raising his eyebrow to her. "The shot would have to either come from the right side of the room or behind him not from in front of him".  
  
Dumbledore stepped over to Larsen shaking his hand as the other three got up leaving the room, Jessica stood glued to the ground reeling in the fact that she didn't kill Pettigrew.  
  
Tonks grabbed her robe as Lupin picked her up hugging her, " It was never in doubt that she was innocent" Moody said a rare smile touching his lips.  
  
That night after enjoying a fine roast dinner Molly had prepared for her she sat up in the drawing room sipping on the one goblet of wine Remus allowed her, her thoughts going over and over who was in a position to kill Pettigrew and the only person that kept coming to her mind was Severus Snape..  
  
(A.N. This chapter was going to be Sirius's return, but then it was brought to my attention that Jessica would be in some sort of trouble for what she had done so that's why I had to explain what happened to her Sorry , but next chapt sorry can't type any more huge star now totally obscuring my vision *********LUV NIK***********************))_ 


	27. The Return Of? Part one

(DISCLAIMER.J.K.Rowling owns all H.P)  
  
Chapter 27.. The Return Of.....????. Part One.  
  
Remus looked out the sitting room window as the rain dampened the parched ground outside, he checked the room making sure there was enough seating for tonight's meeting of the order, normally they would just have it in the kitchen but tonight they would have all the members of the advanced guard here to settle on the final plan for retrieving Harry from the Dursley's in two days time.  
  
"Ready then" he said coming out into the corridor greeting Nicole as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah I think so," she said checking her purse and making sure she had her wand in her bag.  
  
"You only use your wand if it's an absolute emergency, right" Lupin reminded her as they both headed into the kitchen.  
  
Jessica leaned on her elbows as she looked across the table at Tonks as she wrote out the shopping list, "Oh and get two of those witchhazel chocolate bars" she whispered as Remus and Nicole came in the door.  
  
"Can you pick up three bottles of firewhisky and five bottles of white burgundy wine and you better get two bottles of fruity punch for Jess" Lupin said smiling.  
  
"Fruity punch!, what am I five years old?" Jessica snipped as she raised her eyebrow at Remus.  
  
"Do you wish me to answer that?" he asked.  
  
"No" Jessica laughed. "What are you all dressed up for?" she questioned looking to Nicole.  
  
"I'm going with Tonks" Nicole said smiling as she looked forward to be getting out of the house for the first time in three weeks and not to mention she would be seeing Fred down in Diagon Ally.  
  
"No you're not" Jessica stated as she sat up properly in her seat.  
  
"Yeah she is, and before you open your mouth, no your not" Lupin stated back to her as Nicole stood behind him.  
  
"But that's not fair, why do I get stuck here" Jessica said scowling at him.  
  
"Why do you get stuck here?, Gee let me think, maybe it's because you can't do as your told, or because every Deatheaters now has you top of their 'things to do list' after your little stunt at the Devils Arms, or it could just be because I don't trust you to behave yourself" he said smiling at her frowning face.  
  
"Don't you just hate it when he's right" Tonks laughed as she got to her feet straightening her robe.  
  
"What is this?" Lupin questioned as Tonks picked up a large piece of parchment.  
  
"It's the shopping list" she said stating the obvious to him as she reached over and grabbed her bag from the sideboard.  
  
Lupin's gaze scanned down the extensive list before looking over to Jessica, "Half these things on this list can go" He said picking up the quill.  
  
"What!" Jessica complained.  
  
"Jess you have got seven different types of chocolate biscuits on here not to mention, chips, ice cream, candy bars and four lots of expresso coffee" he said glancing over to her.  
  
"And your problem with all that is , what?" she pouted.  
  
"Do you want to have a baby or a hyperactive mountain troll, you would do much better on fruit and vegetables instead of all this rubbish" he said crossing out most of her junk food but leaving her a few treats.  
  
His gaze was drawn again over at her a smirk crossing his face "Yes Jessica" he said as she sat squirming in her seat with her hand raised in the air.  
  
"May I have your permission to go to the bathroom PRO-FES-SOR LUPIN" she asked tauntingly.  
  
"Yes," he growled playing along with her little game "But five points shall be taken from Ravenclaw for the interruption".  
  
"Oh that's not very fair", both Jessica and Tonks complained.  
  
"Ten then" he snarled as he stood with his hands on his hips trying to glare down at both of them.  
  
"You do Snape so well" Nicole laughed.  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you" he smiled.  
  
"Speaking of Snape is he coming to the meeting?" Jessica asked as she stood with her legs crossed at the door.  
  
"I'd say so, why?" Lupin said eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"No reason" she said smiling innocently as she quickly headed out the door and up to the bathroom.  
  
That afternoon Jessica sat in the kitchen rolling up pieces of parchment and flicking them across the table at Lupin as he sat quietly attempting to read the Daily Prophet, he glanced up at her as she laughed when two hit him in the face and one landed in his tea.  
  
"Are you quite right there?" He inquired as he folded his newspaper and picked the piece of parchment out of his tea.  
  
"Just be grateful we're not in the library" Jessica said cheekily.  
  
Lupin smiled to himself as he remember how Jessica in her states of boredom at Hogwarts used to toss what ever she laid her hands on over the book shelves at them during study time more often than not resulting in a detention for her, James and Sirius as a flurry of object would be tossed between them.  
  
"I'm so bored" she complained as she ran out of parchment.  
  
"Well you could always pick up this mess" he said looking at the hundreds of bits of paper across the table and floor.  
  
"If you give me my wand back I'm sure I could find something to do to get me out of your hair for a while" she asked wistfully.  
  
Lupin lifted his tea to his lips giving a little chuckle, " Nah I'll put up with you in my hair" he smirked.  
  
"What.. what if Voldemort broke in how would I defend myself" she said reaching desperately for a reason.  
  
"If Voldemort broke in here, which I might add is exceedingly unlikely but if he did neither you or I would have any need for a wand ever again", he said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"You are just thoroughly enjoying this aren't you having total control, you're just a closet control freak" she said as she moved around the table and started to clear up her mess.  
  
"No not really" Lupin said with a more seriousness to his tone, "I just need to know I can trust you".  
  
She lifted her gaze from the floor where she was crouch near him picking up the pieces of parchment, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped as a soft fluttering radiated from her stomach.  
  
"Jess, are you alright?" He asked moving out of his seat and helping her to her feet.  
  
" Yeah I'm alright, I just felt a bit dizzy that's all" she said .  
  
"How about you go and have a lay down and I'll finish cleaning up here" he offered seeing her looking rather pale.  
  
Jessica nodded softly and headed out the kitchen door and up the stairs, she closed the door to the bedroom and slipped off her shoes before sliding onto the bed her head resting back into the crevice between her pillows and Sirius's, she lifted her hand and gazed at her fingers, her thumb slowly twirling her wedding ring around her finger as her other hand rested on her stomach feeling the first flutters of the life inside her. Sighing deeply she rolled onto her side her hand gently running across the pillow where Sirius's head should of been.  
  
"Mum, mum", Jessica struggled to open her eyes as Nicole tried to wake her, "Mum, the meetings about to start" Nicole said gently shaking her mothers shoulder.  
  
"What?" Jessica uttered as she sat up her eyes adjusting to the darkened room.  
  
"Are you going down to the meeting?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Uh um, yeah" she said pulling herself off the bed "How long have I been asleep for?" she asked as she slipped on her shoes and ran her fingers quickly through her hair.  
  
"A couple of hours" Nicole said watching her mother pull on her robe.  
  
Jessica glanced in the mirror checking she looked halfway descent, a smile delighted her face as she looked on the dresser her wand lay waiting for her to reclaim it.  
  
The door to the sitting room creaked as she opened it the room was full with around forty or so members of the order, all looked over to her as she tried to quietly enter the room.  
  
"Nice to see you join us Jessica" Dumbledore said smiling in his customary gentle way as he stood ready to address the gathering.  
  
She looked around the room the only vacant seat left was on the other side of the room next to Marla flisk a witch from the old school of wizardry and deportment, her eyes scanned Jessica disapprovingly as she made her way across the room in her tattered old joggers, a pair of short and one of Sirius's old T-shirt she had claimed long ago, all looking like she had slept in them, which incidentally she had, and to finish off her robe hastily thrown on for good measure.  
  
"Jessathena" Marla said curtly with a slight tilt of her head, before clearing her throat and straightening her most uncomfortable looking outfit.  
  
"Marla" Jessica replied before seating herself.  
  
Dumbledore glanced around the room as he greeted the assembled witches and wizards then lowered himself back into his seat as Severus stood taking command of everyone's attention.  
  
Jessica looked around the room not taking much interest in what Severus was saying, Molly sat over towards the far side corner between Arthur and Bill a few seats away sat Fred and George, Moody's magical eye stared unwavering at Snape as his other eye looked to the flask he was attempting to open, Kingsley leaned across still intently listening to Snape as he opened the flask for Moody, Tonks smiled back across the room at her as she sat with her hand casually resting on Lupin's leg .  
  
Jessica's gaze came to rest on Severus as she suddenly caught her name hissing from his lips. He stood looking straight at her with the same piercing stare she had encountered the night at the Devils Arms, she felt the eyes of the room upon her as she stared back at him just as intently refusing to be submissive to his threatening eyes.  
  
"You now have the honor of being lord Voldemorts main termination other than Potter of course, he hold you solely responsible for the loss of one of his most loyal servant and he even misguidedly credits you with Holmes capture and trying to set up Bellatrix " he snarled before resettling himself back in his seat he stare not leaving her for a moment.  
  
The thought crossed her mind to give Severus a few expletive words to choke on with the firewhisky he was about to consume but as she opened her mouth she caught sight of Lupin his eyebrow raised and his head slowly turning from side to side at her from across the room, she hesitated summing up her options before reluctantly closing her mouth and sitting back into the chair, keeping Lupin on side and trusting her was more important at the moment than the fleeting satisfaction she would get from giving Severus a tongue lashing.  
  
The final arrangement for Harry's rescue were then put in order, a diversion was to be put in place to remove the Dursley's from the house, then Moody, Kingsley and Lupin were to take Harry to Arabella's under the watchful eye of other order members, the floo network was to be monitored by Tonks and Bill Weasley at the Ministry of Magic and all going to plan Harry would Arrive safely at Grimmauld place by Eight Thirty on the Sunday night.  
  
As the meeting broke up and the others made there way down to the kitchen Jessica sat back watching Severus as he poured himself another drink, "You coming Jess" Lupin called from the door.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute" she said as she got to her feet and moved across the room closing the door behind him.  
  
Severus glanced over his shoulder at her as she leaned against the door, he reached across the table grabbing a nip glass and poured her a drink, "Are you going to just stand over there or is there a point to all this" he sneered as he stood holding out the glass to her.  
  
"I know it was you" Jessica said as she stepped over to him taking the glass from his hand.  
  
Severus raised his brow to her, "What is it exactly you think you know?" he said reaching into his robe and pulling out her wand, "I believe this is your, next time don't be so stupid as to willingly hand it to Bellatrix" .  
  
"I know it was you that killed Pettigrew" she stated as she placed her wand into her robe.  
  
"Don't be an idiot" he snapped as his eyes bore into her soul searching her thoughts, "Why would I risk my cover to kill that piece of vermin".  
  
"That's what I'd like to know, why did you?" she said meeting his intense stare allowing him to see what she remembered of that night.  
  
She lifted the glass to her lips as she awaited his response, the overpowering smell of the firewhisky turned her stomach as did many substances with strong smells lately.  
  
Severus seized the opportunity to change the subject as he looked at her face turning an almost vibrant green, "Foetal sickness" he muttered as he took the glass from her hand.  
  
"Just a little" Jessica said as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"Sit up here and take your robe off and lift your shirt" he told her as he retrieved his wand from his robe.  
  
Jessica looked at him her expression spoke more words than she would be able to string together at that moment, but his returning look told not to defy him.  
  
She hesitantly slipped off her robe and sat up on the table, "Lift your shirt" he told her the hint of a smug grin touching the corner of his lips, reluctantly she lifted her shirt to the edge of her bra line.  
  
Severus stepped over next to her one hand rested on the small of her back the other moved onto her stomach gently pushing in to find which way the tiny baby was laying "How far are you?" he questioned as he stared across the room focusing on feeling his way around her stomach.  
  
"About four and a half months" Jessica said , feeling like she was with a healer instead of Severus Snape, ex- Deatheater and Potions Master from Hogwarts, "Did you do healer training?" she asked as he continued his prodding .  
  
"Shh, just be quiet for a minute" he snarled before removing his hand and turning her face to look at him his eyes examining hers, "Your B12 and iron deficient" he stated as he stepped back from her taking her hands in his and examining both sides before lifting his wand to her stomach. "Aegrotus" a warmth radiated through her removing any ill feeling she was experiencing.  
  
"That's only a temporary charm, I'll make you up a yelldock potion and bring it over tomorrow when I drop off Lupin's wolfbane, as for the other I suggest you start eating more fruit and vegetables" .  
  
"Exactly what I've been trying to tell her Severus" Lupin said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
Severus held her hand helping her from the table ignoring Lupin's presence " So you didn't answer my question" Jessica said as she pulled on her robe.  
  
His gaze showing his annoyance as he miss took her question "Did you do some healer training?" she repeated.  
  
"Naturally you must have a sound knowledge of the workings of the body structure to create effective potions" he stated matter a factly with a hint of relief that she had not returned to the subject of Pettigrew.  
  
True to his word Severus returned the next afternoon with the Wolfbane and Yelldock potions, Jessica looked utterly aghast at the greenish yellow potion that even in it's bottle still bubbled. "What is it exactly you expect me to do with this" she asked him.  
  
Severus stepped over grabbing a goblet, he snatched the bottle from her hands and poured out a small amount, "You drink the damn stuff" he snapped shoving the goblet into her hands.  
  
Lupin , Tonks and Nicole found it highly amusing watching Jessica face contortions as she lifted the potion to her lips "Just drink the damn potion" Severus snapped annoyed by her reluctance.  
  
"Hmm it's actually quite nice" Jessica said .  
  
"Well of course it is, what did you think I was going to poison you with some foul tasting potion" He snarled before turning on his heel and heading out the door.  
  
Sunday morning seemed to drag on as they all waited Harry's arrival , Molly, Ginny , Ron, Fred , George and Bill arrived at the house around five in the afternoon, Bill and Tonks went over there plan for the night, Arthur was already at the Ministry keeping an eye on certain people that were under suspicion by the order of joining the ranks of Voldemort.  
  
Molly in her usual capacity of mother to all started on a chicken stew for dinner, Jessica stood at the sink removing the potato peelings as the peeler whisked it way through the mountain of potatoes.  
  
"I'm sorry about Percy" Molly suddenly said taking Jessica unawares.  
  
Lupin looked over from the table where he was resting his eyes after a night of wolfy pursuits , Jessica wiped her hands on her dress and moved over to Molly who seemed on the verge of tears .  
  
"It wasn't that bad, just a few questions, he was actually quite polite" Jessica said rubbing Molly's back as she looked at Lupin for some guidance.  
  
"I don't know what to do about him any more" Molly sobbed turn to Jessica's arms.  
  
"It's never as bad as you think it is" Jessica muttered not knowing how to respond, "He'll see the error of his ways".  
  
"Try not to worry Molly" Lupin said joining them, assuring Jessica didn't utter something she shouldn't.  
  
"Why don't you go up and freshen up I'll keep an eye on things down here" Jessica urged her.  
  
Lupin, Tonks and Bill all left for there assigned task the others sat up in the Drawing room watching the time as they waited for Harry, all aware of the perils involved in getting Harry from the Dursley's to Arabella's, Voldemort had already exposed his presence to the Magical world he would stop at nothing now .  
  
Molly began pacing the floor in front of the fire place as it was now quarter to nine without any sign of Harry , Jessica sat on the table biting her finger nails staring unconsciously at Nicole and Fred, she slid from the table as a gusted breeze escaped the fire place ,a growling voice was heard before Moody stepped from the Fireplace.  
  
"Where's Harry?, is he alright? , something's gone wrong hasn't it?" Molly said not giving Moody a chance to answer before another puff of ash escaped the fireplace and Harry stepped out.  
  
"HARRY" Molly cried pulling him into her arms not giving him a chance to even take a breath.  
  
Lupin and Kingsley had to push there way out of the fireplace as the others crowded around Harry, Jessica stood back near the table letting the them get there greetings out of the way, George grabbed Harry's trunk taking it to the bedroom as the other dispersed from around Harry, a smile graced Jessica's face as she looked at him, he had shot up so much in the last couple of weeks since she had seen him in the garden at the Dursley's he now stood tall that her which was no surprise to her he was so much like James but his eyes were unmistakably Lily's.  
  
"This rightfully belongs to you" he said holding out a shoe box.  
  
"How about we go through them later and divide them between us" she said pulling him over to her and hugging him.  
  
"Come on you must be starved" Molly said ushering them all down stairs.  
  
Harry followed Jessica into the bedroom as she put the box on the dresser, "I really need to talk to you" Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jessica questioned with concern as she looked at him.  
  
"I just"-.  
  
"Come on you pair Molly's waiting to serve dinner" Lupin said as he stepped into the doorway, "You'll have a whole four weeks to talk to Jess".  
  
Reluctantly Harry left the room and they all went down to the kitchen, Molly filled there plates to the brim with the chicken stew, Ron had already made large inroads into his dinner before Jessica and Harry even sat down.  
  
Harry hardly had a chance to put his fork to his lips as questions were fired at him from around the table, his gaze often drawn to the seat next to Jessica which was now occupied by Alastor Moody.  
  
Jessica got up taking her half-full plate to the sink, Remus suddenly distracted from talking to Bill Weasley as he watched Jessica open the icebox and pull out a small tub of ice cream and then proceed to the pantry and grab a bag of potato chips.  
  
Molly grumbled more like Moody as she looked over at Jessica as she sat down dipping her chips into the ice cream, "What are you doing?" Harry asked looking quite perplexed at her.  
  
"I'm still hungry" she said between mouthfuls.  
  
"But you didn't finish your dinner" Harry said laughing as he watched her.  
  
"Get used to it this is becoming a nightly ritual" Nicole said .  
  
"No it's not" Lupin said whipping out his wand and replacing the ice cream and chips with a green apple, much to the outraged cries of Jessica, "That should satisfy your sugar urges" he said grinning across at her.  
  
"Thank your lucky stars you weren't here the other day Harry" Tonks said, "She nearly made me sick watching her, pregnant witches ah!" Tonks groaned.  
  
"Why, what did she do?" Harry and Ron both asked.  
  
"She made up this concoction of peanut butter, jam, chips and a gherkin all on one sandwich which she topped it off with a dash of tomato sauce" Tonks uttered covering her mouth at just the thought.  
  
"Yuck that's even foul by my standards" Ron said pushing his plate away.  
  
Jessica fed up with there insults at her current tastes got up and made herself a coffee, as the others talked and laughed not taking to much notice as to what they were having such a good chuckle about but she was sure it had something to do with her, "May I have a biscuit with my coffee" She snidely asked Lupin.  
  
"You may" he said grantingly.  
  
Jessica sat down with the whole table now watching her, to which she ignored them, she lifted her cup to her lips taking a well earned sip, "ARH GOD" she spat looking into the cup that contained a herbal tea then over to Lupin who was beside himself laughing along with the rest of them.  
  
"You are so funny, you won't be laughing when I shove that wand of yours up your"- .  
  
"AH Jessica" Molly screeched, "Please the language there are" Molly looked around the table, "Well Ginny is here".  
  
"Mum!" Ginny complained, as she was offended that she was now the only one referred to as a child.  
  
"May we talk to you later Jessica" George inquired very business like "There could be a substantial amount of money to be made here, I can see it now a whole range of odd assortments of foods designed specifically for the modern pregnant witch".  
  
"Oh don't be so ridiculous George" Molly said as she and Jessica started to clear the table.  
  
"Ah that dear mother is what you said about Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" Fred said as he sat back with his arm resting around Nicole.  
  
"And look where we are today" Added George.  
  
Jessica climbed the stairs up to the bathroom and ran a steaming hot bath to soak away the exhaustive day as the kids settled in their rooms, the Weasleys were staying for the night and returning to the burrow in the morning, as Jessica passed Harry's room to grab a towel she poked her head in to say goodnight to Ron and Harry who were both awake talking, "I'll see you both in the morning" she said " Maybe if it's alright with your mum Ron you could stay here if you'd like"-.  
  
"No!!" Harry said sitting up bolt upright at the suggestion.  
  
Jessica frowned at Harry's unusual reaction, as Ron who had be ready to answer her closed his mouth and laid back into his pillow.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you to stay Ron, it's just I want some, some time alone with Jess and Nicole, maybe next week ay" Harry told him as he tried to smooth the waters with Ron.  
  
"Well it is up to you" Jessica said to Harry before closing the door.  
  
Jessica soaked herself in the oversized bath until the water was nearly cold she pulled her hair up into a towel and slipped on her dressing gown then crept across the corridor to the bedroom quietly closing the door so as not to wake anyone.  
  
"Can we"-.  
  
"Cripes Harry!!" Jessica stuttered as she clutched her chest falling back against the door, "You scared the bejesus out of me".  
  
"Sorry I thought you had seen me" Harry said softly.  
  
She lifted her head from the door as her heart slowed back to it's normal pace, she looked over to Harry as he sat quietly on the bed, "Just give me a minute" Jessica said reaching over and grabbing her pj's from the pillow before leaving the room and returning moments later.  
  
She settled herself onto the bed and looked over to Harry, "Now what's on your mind?".  
  
"Well, it's like this, Dumbledore explained everything to me" he started hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah I know he told us all that he explained about the prophecy and it's meaning to you, I'm sorry I really wish he had of told you before,... but even he concedes he made a mistake there, I know it must be hard for you now you know what you must face, but were all here for you" she said reaching over and grabbing his hand.  
  
She felt him squeeze her finger as he looked into her eyes, "There's more, he told me about the locked room at the Ministry, he said the power contained in that room I posses to a certain degree".  
  
"Yeah that's right" Jessica answered not quite sure where he was leading,. "How is that?" harry asked.  
  
"Well it goes back to your father, you see James and Sirius were both working on the orb, that's what the powers contained in ,they were to try and find a way of releasing it's energy to be used against the rise of Voldemort, I don't know the exact details but whatever James did released some of it's properties into him" she said frowning.  
  
"So he had the power too?" Harry quickly responded.  
  
"Well no and yes, even though the energy entered him he was only the carrier it was passed onto you when your mum fell pregnant, where are you going with all this?" she asked as she crossed her legs settling in for a long talk.  
  
Harry looked at her not ready yet to explain to her his thoughts, " Sirius gave me that book on the orbs and there powers and properties".  
  
"Yeah" Jessica laughed softly "He probably thought you would follow in your fathers footsteps and work in the mysteries department".  
  
"I've read it through" again he spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Okay that's good, you would probably understand it a lot more than Silvana claimed to".  
  
"Who?".  
  
"Madame Silvana Pudenziona, she claimed she had been 'Touched' by the orbs power Sirius reckoned it was only her brain that was 'Touched' and not by any power more by insanity, she tended to lose track of any conversation she was having, I think she's still alive, she did have a lost souls shop in Knockturn Ally where she did readings but Dumbledore never put any credence in what she said, she tended towards the dark powers" Jessica said as she went on just as Harry hoped she would, he knew if he wanted to know anything the other thought he shouldn't, Hagrid or Jessica were always more than will to let him know what was going on. Hagrid more from forgetting he wasn't suppose to say any thing, Jessica on the other hand believe Harry should be made fully aware of what was going on and what effected him and others around him.  
  
"Could we go and see her?" he asked.  
  
"Why would you want to see her?" she said puzzled as to why he had suddenly become so interested in the orb.  
  
Harry straightened himself and took a deep breath like he was preparing to dive into a large volume of water, "I can change what happened at the Ministry", he said watching Jessica.  
  
She sat back her mouth seemed to want to respond but her voice was lost somewhere in her stomach as she tried to absorb what Harry was telling her. "You...you think you can bring Sirius back" she uttered softly.  
  
"No it wouldn't be bringing him back, it would be as if he never fell through the veil, that's what I understand from the book" he said.  
  
Again he was greeted with her vacant expression, before Jessica pulled herself off the bed, "I think it's time you went to bed" she said with an unmistakable chill to her tone.  
  
Harry glanced to her as he passed out the door, her head lowered not meeting his questioning eyes as she closed the door.  
  
(A.N. Okay we are getting there, I got slightly sidetracked by Severus but now firmly back on the rails, I know it's taken awhile, miracles I can do over night Sirius just takes a little longer, thanks for your patience but I wouldn't like to rush it and make it sound Dickie the next chapter is part2 ) LUV NIK.. 


	28. The return of ? Part two

(Disclaimer: J.K Owns All Harry Potter).  
  
Chapter 28. The Return Of ..???? Part Two.  
  
Harry made his way down to the kitchen early the next morning after having had a sleepless night, his thoughts consumed in the conversation with Jessica and her subsequent reaction to his plan to change events that took Sirius's life, he had expected her to be shocked even a little wary of his proposal but the coldness to her voice when she asked him to leave the room had caught him totally off guard.  
  
As he opened the door he heard Molly's voice, her usual morning cheeriness as she spoke to Lupin and Tonks.  
  
"Morning Harry dear, what takes your fancy for breakfast this morning?" She asked pulling out a chair for him to sit in.  
  
"Oh nothing thanks Molly, I don't feel very hungry at the moment" he said as he sat down.  
  
Lupin and Tonks both looked across the table as Molly slapped her hand on his forehead feeling for any sign of a temperature, "You do feel slightly warm, do you feel sick on the stomach" she asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"No, I'm fine really I'm just not hungry" he said a slight irritation was noted in his voice by everyone at the table.  
  
"Leave the kid alone Molly, he's just not hungry" Moody grumbled from the far end of the table, for once Harry was grateful for Moody's growling presence as Molly got back up and moved over to the sink.  
  
"I was just concerned" Molly uttered as she looked across the room at Alastor before turning to back to the task of making herself a cup of tea.  
  
Harry looked to the door as it opened and Ron came in plonking himself in the seat next to him followed soon after by Jessica, he watched as she deliberately avoided his eyes as she greeted everyone before settling herself at the table opposite him and next to Lupin.  
  
Harry's gaze focused on her as she buttered her toast then made herself a coffee before turning to look down the table at Moody.  
  
"Alastor, is that old Madame Pudenziona still alive?" she asked her tone so casual Harry at first thought he must of imagined she said it.  
  
"Silvana, that bloody charlatan, she's still kicking" Moody grumbled loudly as his magical moved to focus on her.  
  
" God she must be pushing on a hundred an forty now, does she still have her lost souls shop down in Knockturn Ally?" she asked as Lupin sat forward interested in her line of questioning.  
  
"Yeah she still there", Tonks piped in as she leaned on the table looking at Jessica.  
  
"Been there have we?" Lupin questioned smirking at her.  
  
"No I'm not that mad that I'd venture down there, but I've heard through work about her I think Arthur was called there only a few weeks ago" Tonks said looking to Molly.  
  
" I vaguely remember him saying something about her, but he goes on about so many of them down there I can't keep up" Molly said raising her brow as she brushed her hair back from her face.  
  
"So what's the sudden interest, Jess?" Lupin asked in his usual questioning tone.  
  
"No sudden interest, just curious" She said her eyes finally making contact with Harry as she got up from her seat and put her plate in the sink before moving over to him and resting her hand on his shoulder, "How about we unpack that trunk of yours?".  
  
"Oh but he hasn't had a thing to eat" Molly said frowning, not wanting him to leave the kitchen with an empty stomach.  
  
Harry reached across the table grabbing a slice of toast and hastily buttering it before shoving his chair back and heading out the door with Jessica .  
  
Silently they walked passed the portrait of Sirius's mother, both of them itching to talk to the other, "Hang on Harry" Jessica said as he headed for his room.  
  
Harry followed her to her room where she went over to the bedside cupboard retrieving the book of Harry's she borrowed late last night when he was asleep, Harry looked over to the bed it almost looked alive as all the photo's she had scattered across it moved.  
  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not a wink" she smiled tiredly.  
  
As they moved back to Harry's room Jessica stopped in the doorway of the Drawing room, Nicole had her arms wrapped around Fred's neck as he lifted her off the ground he's hands wandering lower down her back as they kissed blissfully unaware of life around them.  
  
'Ahem', Harry grinned as Jessica cleared her throat loudly startling Fred, "Just keep the hands north bound" She suggested.  
  
Fred's face blushed bright red as Nicole rolled her eyes at her mother's interruption; "Sorry" Fred said moving his hands back to the middle of Nicole's back.  
  
"Have a nice day at work" Jessica added before leaving them to finish their goodbye.  
  
Harry closed the door to his room as Jessica sat on Ron's bed, the book firmly grasped in her hands as Harry sat on his bed opposite her, "If we're going to do this there's something's we need to sort out".  
  
Harry nodded as she lifted her head to look at him.  
  
"Firstly, I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night, I had no right to shut you out like that, I guess I was scared to think about getting my hopes up but then I thought about Phineas" Jessica said a small smile touched her lips as Harry gave her a questioning frown.  
  
"He told me once to do what Sirius would do, so that's when I came in and grabbed the book and read it, well as much as I could understand" she said looking slightly confused as she tucked her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah it's complicated, I had to get Hermione to decipher some of it for me" Harry said as he sat back, considerably more relaxed now he knew where he stood with Jessica.  
  
"So Hermione is up on it all?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah, she gave me the usual 'Harry don't be an idiot' speech but after a little constant persuading she eventually came around and gave me a hand with it" Harry said smugly grinning.  
  
"We do this we do it together no going off doing something by yourself", she said her hand running across her brow as she tried to get her thoughts together.  
  
Again Harry stayed silent just nodding.  
  
"Now, before we get into the book there's two things you need to do for me, the first is don't look at Remus when you talk to him, he can read every thought you've ever had and his sense for knowing something's going on seems to step up a notch when it involves me for some bloody reason, the second is I need you to hide this for me" she said pulling her wand from her back pocket and handing it to him, "If I get caught going down to Knockturn Ally today the first thing Remus will do after he kills me is remove my wand".  
  
"But you'll need your wand especially down in Knockturn Ally" Harry said as he remember his brief visit there.  
  
"That's my spare, which at the moment Remus doesn't know I've got thanks to Severus" she smiled again as Harry frowned at her.  
  
"Don't worry it's a long story, now I need you to write down exactly what you need to know from Silvana, that's assuming I can get any sense out of her" Jessica said looking for some parchment.  
  
Harry slipped forward to the edge of the bed then stopped and looked at her, "If we're in this together then I'm coming with you to Knockturn Ally" he told her.  
  
"No your not, I'm not putting you in that danger Harry" she said as she stood up, Harry rose off the bed standing to face her causing her to lift her gaze to look up at him.  
  
"I think I've faced a lot more dangers lately than Knockturn Ally and don't tell me that every Deatheaters after me, I already know that you're as just as popular with them as me, at least with the two of us we can watch each others back and I'm not going to argue with you about it, I'm coming with you" he stated firmly to her.  
  
Jessica smiled even though she knew she shouldn't, but he was sixteen not a little kid, and he had on countless occasions proved he was quite capable of looking after himself, so she agreed that he would accompany her to Knockturn Ally .  
  
As Harry set about hurriedly packing his things away Jessica ran upstairs and into Tonks and Lupin's room in a small white cupboard near the opened window was a pile of official Ministry parchment, thankfully Tonks had seen fit to bring some home with her every now and then.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lupin asked as he leaned in the doorway to Harry's room as she came back down the stair.  
  
"Me?" she asked pointing to herself.  
  
"Yes you, I don't see anyone else behind you" Lupin said raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"I was up in the attic, Merlin look at my filthy hands" Jessica said looking at her hands so as not to be drawn into Lupin's gaze, "I'd better go and wash them".  
  
"Well hurry up Molly and the kids are ready to leave" he said giving her a gentle push in the back to move her along.  
  
They all gathered in the drawing room, Jessica the last to join them, Molly teary eyed as she said good-bye to Harry, Jessica promising Ron he could come and stay with them next week, Ginny declining the offer so as to spend more time with Dean.  
  
One by one they stepped into the fireplace, Ron the last to leave. "Well some of us do have to work" Tonks said as she kissed Lupin then headed out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"So what on the agenda for today" Lupin asked as they left the Drawing room.  
  
"I'm going back to bed" Nicole yawned.  
  
"Harry and myself are going to sort through the photo's, and you I believe should do something about those rats up in that attic" Jessica said.  
  
"There's not rats up there" Lupin said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No rats! Well what are those fat things that resemble quaffles with legs," Jessica said giving a slight shiver at the though.  
  
"Alright, I'll go up and have a look around ," Lupin said pulling out his wand as Nicole headed to her room and Harry and Jessica went into her room.  
  
"Well that should keep him busy for a good half an hour" Jessica said giving harry a sly grin.  
  
Harry sat himself on the bed as Jessica grabbed a large book and a piece of parchment from the cupboard then another pieces of parchment from under her pillow and her quill and ink from the drawer then proceeded over to the door where she slid to the floor leaning against the closed door.  
  
"While you go through the photo's tell me what you understand of the book" she said as she rolled out the parchment and loaded her quill with ink.  
  
"Why are you sitting over there?" Harry questioned as she rested the parchment on the book ready to write.  
  
"It's my Remus alert, he can't walk in on me if I'm against the door" she said smiling before returning her attentions to the job at hand as Harry explained what he knew from Hermione's deciphering.  
  
When she had finished she rolled up the two letters, "Harry can you go and get Hedwig please" she asked as she put her things away.  
  
Within moments Harry returned to her room with Hedwig on his arm, he watched as she tied both letters to her legs, one was addressed to Mr Remus.J.Lupin and the other to Mr Arthur Weasley, Re; Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.  
  
"Okay Hedwig go to the Ministry of Magic owlery" she said stroking Hedwig's head before releasing her out the window.  
  
"Why did you just send a letter to Professor Lupin and Mr Weasley?" Harry questioned.  
  
"All shall be revealed shortly" she said smirking deviously at him, "What you need to do is get your robe and wand and put them in my back pack and meet me down in the kitchen so as we are ready to leave" she said before going into Nicole's room and waking her.  
  
Down in the kitchen Nicole continued to grumble at her mother for waking her for morning tea, but Jessica's mind was on the door as she stirred a cup of herbal tea, "Right on cue" she mumbled to herself as the door open and Lupin came in.  
  
"Thought I could smell my tea" he said taking the cup from Jessica's waiting hands.  
  
"Would you like a slice of cake with your tea?" She offered, placing the plate of caramel slice Molly left for them in front of him.  
  
Harry looked across to her slightly bewildered by her actions, a sly grin traversed her lips as a fluttering was heard in the fireplace, within seconds a Ministry owl flew around the kitchen before dropping a roll of parchment onto the table in front of Lupin and quickly departing back up the chimney.  
  
Harry glanced to Jessica before turning to watched as Lupin picked up the rolled parchment addressed to him and unrolled it, Jessica placed her cup down as Lupin's expression shifted to a more serious look as he lifted his head to look at her.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" she asked all concerned.  
  
"It's nothing, I just have to go to the Ministry to see Arthur, I shouldn't be long" he said pushing his seat back as he got to his feet.  
  
"Why, what's happened?" Jessica harped as she followed him to the door.  
  
"It's nothing Jess, I'll be back shortly" Lupin said climbing the stair Jessica close behind him.  
  
"Just tell me" she was now pleading.  
  
"No, just go back down stair I'll probably be back before you're even finished your coffee" he said before slipping out the door.  
  
"You bloody better not be" Jessica said to herself as the door closed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nicole questioned as she stood behind her mother whilst Harry raced up the stairs to grab Jessica's backpack.  
  
"Harry and I have to go out, I need you to cover for us if Remus comes back before we manage to get back".  
  
"You set him up!, You know what he will do if he catches you" Nicole whispered harshly to her mother as they passed Medea's portrait.  
  
"I know, but believe me it's more than worth it" she said cupping Nicole's face in her hands, "Just trust me".  
  
Nicole gave her mother a halfhearted groan of approval, as Harry bound back down the stairs with the backpack in hand, "We will be as quick as we can, if Remus or anyone else for that matter comes looking for me tell them I'm in the bath or something" Jessica said as she removed the charms from the door.  
  
"Where are you's going to?" Nicole asked.  
  
"Just to Diagon Ally" She said before closing the door.  
  
Jessica squinted in the sunlight as the house disappeared behind them, it felt like months since she had been out in the fresh air but she had no time to savor the delights as she threw on the backpack and they both started to run out of Grimmauld place and along Upton Road.  
  
"You know it won't take long for Professor Lupin to see Mr Weasley and realize he didn't send that owl" Harry said as Jessica moved over to the gutter trying to flag down a taxi.  
  
"Oh yes it will" She said smiling as she looked at her watch, "Arthur should be just arriving up at Askrigg, to the thoroughly charming Wilshire farm, Arthur has been after Elwood Wilshire for years" she said stepping out onto the road as she flagged down a taxi.  
  
"The Burrows Market square thank you" Jessica said as she slid in next to Harry.  
  
"Elwood is always dealing in Muggle items, especially Arthur's favorite the exploding toilet seats, he'll go over the place with magna scope and Remus will wait around patiently for him, seeing how Arthur needed to discuss something of the utmost importance with him regarding the order", Jessica said her eyebrow raised and a solemn expression on her face till she looked at Harry smiling.  
  
Once in the Market square they made there way through the multitude of Monday shoppers to Charing cross Road and The Leaky Cauldron, as Jessica pulled her wand from her bag and they donned their robes, Harry looked over to her asking, "Aren't you going to change your hair?".  
  
"Are you going to remove your glasses and hide your scare?" Harry gave her a slight shake of his head as he smiled, "I am not hiding and leaving you exposed, together remember", She said scooping up her bag she tapped the bricks exposing them to the Ally beyond.  
  
Both made there way out into the Ally which compared to the Market square was relatively quiet, their hand gripped their wands just under their robes as they made their way passed the traders all vying for there business, Harry walked a step behind Jessica as she lead the way to Knockturn Ally their eyes constantly on the look out for known Deatheaters or Members of the Order.  
  
Jessica slowed to a stop as they approached Gringotts, the narrow entrance to Knockturn Ally just opposite the Wizard bank, she pulled out her wand now holding it down beside her, if they were to encounter trouble this was where it would be, grabbing Harry's arm they turned into the dark squalid Ally, Madame Pudenziona's lost souls shop was at the very end of the dark declining Ally.  
  
Water dripped from the over hanging awnings, a damp musty smell filled the air as they passed the most undesirables of the Wizard world , Harry felt Jessica's arm tighten around his as they moved deeper into the unpleasant surrounding, Harry looked into Borgin and Burkes as they passed the dark traders shop, it looked no different to the day he accidentally flooed in there from the Burrow in his second year.  
  
The lost soul's shop front appeared before them as they descended three steps at the end of the Ally, its panelled glass windows were frosted in grime as though they had not been cleaned in years.  
  
On the antiquated red wooden door was a gold tinted metal box with a slot big enough for Gallons. Jessica reached into her robe pocket and pulled out three Gallons and dropped them into the slot doing as the sign above the metal box indicated.  
  
The clanging and grinding the door made sounded more like a vault at Gringotts opening than a shop door, seven locks snapped back before the door finally opened and Harry and Jessica slipped inside.  
  
The room fell into blackness as the door closed behind them, Jessica lifted her wand illuminating the dingy room, Harry raised a concerned eyebrow to Jessica as they both looked around the small room. It's walls stained black, the floor covered in a thick layer of dust a few rickety chairs were all that stood in the stale smelling room other than them.  
  
"Don't go lagging out there, come on through" a voice growled from behind a narrow archway covered by a heavy red drape, Jessica's hand rested on Harry's back as she pulled opened the drape their wands at the ready as they both peered in.  
  
They hesitantly stepped into a room softly lit by two large free standing candelabras at either end of the room, a small round table covered in a blue satin cloth sat in the centre of the room with three chair randomly placed around it, bent over a small cauldron in the corner of the room was Madame Silvana Pudenziona.  
  
"We must make haste" She said as she turned to face them, a slight gasp escaped Jessica's lips as she looked at the petite witch before her, Her thinning grey hair so long it skirted the floor as she hobbled over to the table with her cup of tea in hand, her face showed the burden of her years, but it was her eyes that had taken Jessica and Harry by surprise they were entirely white not a hint of colour left in them, she had been blind for many years.  
  
"Sit, sit, time is short the werewolf grows annoyed" she said reaching for a piece of parchment and ink from the bench behind her.  
  
"How, uh how do you know about Remus?" Jessica hesitantly questioned as Harry looked startled at Jessica as she sat down.  
  
"I know everything pertaining to your need to see me, Jessathena and our very quiet Mister Potter", She said turning to Harry, her hand reaching out to touch his scare.  
  
"I uh" was all Harry could mutter as her long finger traced down his scare, his eyes closed involuntarily as a strange tingling twitched at his scare as flashes of Sirius falling through the veil and the Ministry of Magic where pushed into his thoughts.  
  
As she pulled her hand away Harry opened his eyes again , "We don't have much time" she snapped as she began scrawled out something on the parchment before her, "You need to go to the Ministry tonight!!"-  
  
"No we can't possibly do it tonight" Jessica stated sitting forward .  
  
"It's tonight or it's never, changes now abound as the dark one rises" She said shoving the parchment across to Jessica, her vacant eyes fixed on her, "You must take this with you or you will not be able to enter the orb and attain it's power".  
  
Jessica looked at the parchment as she picked it up, a quadrilateral with several larger points filled the parchment with signs of the elements placed in three points, "I don't understand what am I suppose to do with this" Jessica asked glancing across to Silvana.  
  
"The power in the orb comes from ancient Egyptian sorceress not of our knowledge, this must be etched on the floor around the orb before he can touch it's inner power, you must not touch the orb before he does" She muttered lowering her head and shaking it.  
  
" It will only recognise his power, once his hands are placed on the orb it is then safe for you to place your hands on it" she stopped taking a gulp of her tea.  
  
"His thoughts you must enter to obtain the one you seek, otherwise all will be lost, they sense your presence but are blind, all thoughts must be controlled" Silvana snapped banging her fist on the table startling the pair of them.  
  
"Now go quickly, the dark one knows of your presence in the area, this is all I can reveal to you now" She said as she moved around the table grabbing Jessica's robe pulling at her.  
  
"But I need to know who will sense us?, what will happen once we save Sirius? and what about the charm?!". Jessica asked as she hastily folded the parchment putting it into her pocket and pulling out her wand as she staggered to her feet.  
  
"Quickly you must leave, , you must leave now" She said cursing them under her breath as she pushed both of them back into the dark room.  
  
The old door creaked opened of it's own accord, harry moved out followed by Jessica, Madame Pudenziona suddenly seizing her arm from behind the door, "Your hands must be free from it's power first".  
  
"But" Jessica opened her mouth to ask more nagging questions but was greeted with the door slamming in her face.  
  
"Come on" Harry yelled grabbing Jessica by the shoulder as they began to run back up the Ally, vagrants began to deliberately mill about in front of them as they struggled pushing there way past them.  
  
"What's your hurry stay a while with me?" a filthy street urchin said grabbing Jessica's hand trying to remove her wand from her.  
  
"Leave her!" Harry shouted as his clenched fist came up hitting the man in the nose sending him reeling backwards.  
  
" Up there!" a deep male voice called from behind them, before two white shots zipped passed them as they ran faster both hanging onto each other, when they reached Diagon Ally they broke apart as Harry ran to the left while Jessica headed to the right towards The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Harry!!" Jessica screamed out as the two Deatheaters came out into Diagon Ally losing sight of Harry in the Milling crowd just near Gringotts, "Go to the twins use the floo".  
  
"But , what about you?", He called as she started to run up the Ally with the two Deateaters in tow as they followed her.  
  
"Just go" she called as she glanced back at him before disappearing up past Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing down here?" Fred exclaimed as Harry burst into their store.  
  
"Please don't ask" he said running his hand through his hair as he looked out the window back up the Ally, "I need to use the floo to get back to Grimmauld place".  
  
"Come on out here" George said as he opened the back door.  
  
"Where's Jessica?" Fred asked knowing Harry wouldn't of come down here by himself.  
  
"Up the Ally somewhere with two Deatheaters after her" Harry said as he reluctantly stepped away from the window.  
  
Fred looked over to George nodding before pulling on his dragon skin coat and heading out the door and up the Ally.  
  
Harry followed George out the back to the fireplace, scooping up a handful of floo powder and throwing it down as he said Grimmauld Place.  
  
(A.N . Was unable to cram Sirius into this chapter am already up to four and a half thousand words if I try fitting too much in it doesn't down load properly and unfortunately this information is needed , Sorry, Sorry ,Sorry!! but he is already written down in next chapter which I am half way through Please be kind .. Luv Nik..) 


	29. The Return Of ? Part Three

DISCLAIMER, J.K. ROWLING Owns All That Is Harry Potter!!.  
  
Chapter 29 , The return of ..????? Part three.  
  
A haze of ash rose from the fireplace as Harry stepped out into the drawing room, without dusting himself of he headed straight out into the corridor calling out to Jessica, the only response came from Nicole as she heard him and came running up the stairs.  
  
"Harry, where's mum?" She asked looking behind him.  
  
"She hasn't come back yet?" Harry asked already knowing the answer but hoping she would tell him something different.  
  
"No, I thought she was with you".  
  
"She was but we got separated," Harry said walking back into the drawing room looking at the fireplace.  
  
Nicole looked at Harry as they both heard the front door open and footsteps bound up the stairs.  
  
"Harry!, Nik!," Jessica called out as she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
Two smiling faces rushed towards her from the drawing room quickly embracing her, "Where have you been?, you said you wouldn't be long," Nicole said as she pulled back looking at her mother.  
  
"Sorry I got a little side tracked," she said smiling to harry, "What about Remus?".  
  
"He's not back yet," Nicole answered.  
  
"Good," Jessica said pulling off her robe and tossing Harry her wand, "Can you swap it with my other wand, I don't want Remus finding out I used my wand today".  
  
She threw her bag and robe into the cupboard before grabbing her dressing gown and heading into the bathroom as Harry swapped her wands over and put her spare one on her bed as the front door opened and then slammed shut setting off Medea.  
  
"JESSICA!" Lupin's voice bellowed over the screaming portrait.  
  
Harry looked across to Nicole as they both stood in the doorway to their rooms as Remus came rushing up the stairs.  
  
"Where's your mother?" He snapped at Nicole.  
  
"She's uh in the um bathroom," Nicole stuttered, she had never seen Remus so angry.  
  
Lupin glanced over to Harry as the bathroom door opened "What the hell is all the racket out here?" Jessica said as she came out with her head lowered draped in a towel.  
  
She twisted the towel around her wet hair before lifting her head to be confronted by Lupin as he stood in front of her. "Well you took your sweet time for someone that wasn't going to be long" she said her hands placed on her hips as she looked him up and down.  
  
"I have just spent an hour sitting around waiting for Arthur only to find out he never sent me an owl, and to add to the mystery he was sent to the Wilshire's on a wild goose chase after an anonymous tip off" Lupin snarled as walked around behind her glancing into the bathroom before coming to stand in front of her again.  
  
"Really, well that was a big waste of time," Jessica said looking dumbfounded at him as she began to move towards her bedroom, "So are you going to make some lunch? it is your turn".  
  
"Not so fast," he said grabbing her arm and pulling the towel from her head, his hands feeling her wet hair; "You had a bath did you?".  
  
"No, I had a shower actually, Why did you want to join me?" She said sarcastically raising her eyebrow to him.  
  
His gaze drifted down to the beads of water on her neck and chest where her robe dipped down wrapping around her; "So you have been here the whole time?" he questioned as his eyes traveled up to her face.  
  
"Of course where else would I be?" she said her gazed darting over to Harry and Nicole as they both stood watching her worm around Remus's questions.  
  
"I don't know but someone wanted me out of the house" his expression left no doubt as to whom that someone was, as again his eyes wandered down her body and over her robe, which looked odd to him.  
  
Jessica followed his glance using his curiosity to her advantage, "So you think I've been a bad girl and been out somewhere, do you want to check" she said grabbing the belt that wrapped around her robe and pulling on it.  
  
Remus's face flushed with colour as he grabbed her hands stopping her and doing up her robe again "That won't be necessary, I believe you were here," he said quickly.  
  
"So can I go and get dressed now?" she asked smirking at him.  
  
"Go," He muttered running his hand through his hair before heading down stairs.  
  
Jessica entered her room breathing a sigh of relief as she leaned against the closed door her gaze crossed the room to her bedside cupboard to her photo of Sirius, his smile reaching out to her across the room, she wiped her stinging eyes as she moved from the door, "Not long," she whispered as she picked up the picture running her thumb across his face.  
  
She untied her belt slipping her robe from her shoulders revealing her sodden skirt and bra underneath, Lupin sudden arrival gave her no chance to remove all her clothes before getting under the cold shower to drench herself, she was just thankful for Lupin's modesty when she offered to undo her robe.  
  
Nicole came into her mother's room as Jessica slipped on a sundress and opened the window in the stiflingly hot bedroom, "What's going on?" Nicole demanded as she closed the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessica asked wrapping her wet clothes in her robe.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Fred is here to see if you're all right and Kingsley's down in the kitchen talking to Remus and from what I seen he didn't look too happy".  
  
"Damn the floo," Jessica cursed under her breath as she rested her hand on her lips thinking.  
  
"So tell me?" Nicole snarled growing impatient with her mother.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute," Jessica said opening the door and moving down the corridor to where Harry was talking to Fred.  
  
"Fred," Jessica said a nervous smile crossed her lips as she heard footsteps coming up from the kitchen, her hand grabbed Fred's arm " Please Fred don't say anything to Remus," her eyes begging for his silence. If Lupin found out she was out with Harry he would not only take her wand he would place a restrictive charm on her and any hope she had of bringing Sirius back to her would be gone, he would never trust her again.  
  
They all looked to the stairs as Lupin and Kingsley came up the last couple of steps, Lupin's eye's bore into her as he stormed into her room grabbing her wand, Kingsley stood before her waiting for Lupin to return, her stomach churned as she watched Lupin return from her room before turning to Kingsley as he spoke to them.  
  
"Someone flooed in here from Diagon Ally not more than thirty minutes ago," Kingsley stated, both he and Lupin looked directly at Jessica awaiting her confession.  
  
"Um...That was Fred," Nicole said clearing her throat as she stood behind her mother.  
  
"What?" Jessica spluttered surprised by Nicole's words.  
  
"Sorry, mum I should have told you but you were in the shower," Nicole said smiling innocently to her mother.  
  
Kingsley and Lupin's scrutinizing gaze turned on Fred,"Is that right Fred?" Kingsley questioned.  
  
"Ye- yeah, I called in to see Nick," he said glancing across to her.  
  
"You should know not to use the floo, anyone could have picked up your movements, it's just lucky for us Marshall was in there at the time," Kingsley snapped, but his words rolled off Fred causing no permanent damage.  
  
"As for the other matter," Kingsley said turning back to Jessica.  
  
"What other matter?" she questioned frowning at him as she felt Lupin's eye upon her again as he gripped her wand in his hands.  
  
"The disturbance down in Diagon Ally earlier, a Deatheater was stunned by a women fitting your very description," Kingsley said raising his brow to her, " And Elma Eeylops even went so far as to say it was you".  
  
"Well.I .. I'm afraid she needs her eyes checked I haven't left the house in weeks," Jessica stuttered shrugging her shoulders.  
  
" Really, Remus you want to test the wand?" He said disbelieving her .  
  
Without another word they all looked on as Lupin lifted her wand in the air "Praevius," he said , the wand gave a small crack producing a cigarette into Lupin's hand.  
  
Harry's hand slipped across his lips covering his smirking grin as Kingsley and Lupin looked apologetically to Jessica , "Sorry Remus," she said lowering her head , "I had a cigarette the night I went after Pettigrew, I swear I haven't had one since," she whispered softly playing them both for all there worth.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption Jess," Kingsley said as Remus pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Will you forgive me for not trusting you?" he asked of her, behind her she could hear Nicole clear her throat loudly before passing her mother as she walked down to the front door with Fred.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive," she said hugging him, her own guilt at lying to him started gnawing away at her silently.  
  
"Come on downstairs I've made some sandwiches for lunch," he said as she pulled back from him.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute , I'll just put my wand back in my room," she said taking it from his hand.  
  
Nicole and Harry both followed her into her room , Nicole now demanding to know what was going on, Jessica sat down with her quickly explaining Harry's plan , she sat for a few minutes totally taken aback as she looked from her mother to Harry.  
  
"I want to come with you," she finally managed to say.  
  
"No, this is not some field trip we are going on," Jessica said forcefully exhausted from the inquisitions she had already face twice today.  
  
"That's exactly right!, who's going to keep a look out while you two have your hands full with the Orb?" she retorted.  
  
"She has a point there," Harry said agreeing with Nicole.  
  
Jessica sighed deeply as she looked at the pair of them, it only seemed like yesterday they where just babies both unaware of the dramas unfolding around their tiny lives now they where guiding her direction in life, with great reluctance she found herself agreeing.  
  
That afternoon Harry and Nicole devised the plan for getting to the Ministry while Jessica occupied Lupin with a game of chess, there only problem still lied with getting into the locked room, the charm placed on the door was no simple locking charm and without knowing the correct spell they could spend hours wasting time just trying to get into the room.  
  
That night at dinner it suddenly hit Jessica, one person that knew the spell was sitting at the table with them, but convincing Tonks was going to be difficult if not damn near impossible, she was an auror, she was an integral part of the Order and she was under Lupin's beloved charms going against him was going to take a lot of convincing.  
  
Jessica watched Lupin as he stretched and yawned as the clock struck nine o'clock, "Well I'm off to bed," he said looking across to Tonks who shifted in her chair preparing to follow him.  
  
"Remus wait!" Jessica said following him to the door as Tonks placed her empty cup in the sink.  
  
"Hmm," he mumbled as he stood holding the door opened.  
  
Jessica's arms flung around his neck as she pulled him into a hug, "You know I love you don't you," she suddenly spluttered out as her conscious decided to kick in .  
  
Lupin pulled back resting his hands on her cheeks he looked down at her, "Yeah I know Jess," he said kissing her forehead as Tonks came over to them, "I'm sorry I mistrusted you earlier today".  
  
Jessica kept her eyes lowered fighting the urge to tell him everything as he moved back to the door , "Remus," she called to him again .  
  
"Yeah," he said turning again giving her a tired smile.  
  
"Goodnight" .  
  
"Night Jess".  
  
"Are you alright?" Tonks asked as she watched Jessica run her hands over her tired eyes.  
  
"No, I need your help," she said regaining her composure.  
  
Tonks accompanied her up to her room , Jessica closed the door quietly , her nervousness apparent as she started to pace the floor trying to collect her thoughts on how to put this to Tonks, she walked over to her cupboard pulling out her backpack and robe, slipping her hand in the pocket she pulled out a piece of parchment , she moved standing in front of Tonks as she sat on her bed.  
  
"I have something the Order would be very interested in," she said tapping the parchment on her hand.  
  
"Great, what is it?" Tonks asked reaching out to take it.  
  
Jessica stepped back shaking her head, "Before I can give it to you we need your help".  
  
"We?" Tonks frowned getting to her feet.  
  
Jessica opened the door calling to Nicole and Harry.  
  
"Jess what's going on?" Tonks questioned as she looked at Harry and Nicole in their robes and their brooms firmly in their grasp.  
  
Jessica pulled on her robe and retrieved her broom as Tonks stood watching her, "We are going to the Ministry of Magic, We're going to bring Sirius home using the Orb," she said holding up the parchment.  
  
Tonks's mouth dropped opened as she looked at the faint sketching on the parchment, "But how, you can't, you can't just go waltzing in there and walk out with Sirius," Tonks stammered disbelievingly.  
  
"No, your right , we are going to change what happened in the death chamber" . Harry and Nicole both gasped as Jessica suddenly ripped the parchment in half in front of Tonks.  
  
"You get us into the Orb and I'll give you the other half of this etching, the design of which enables you access to the Orb," Jessica said holding the two pieces in her hands.  
  
"What about Remus, you should tell him Jess" Tonks said as she gazed at half of the etching now in her hand.  
  
"As much as I would love to we can't tell Remus, he would only stop us, .. So are you in or do we go alone," Jessica said grabbing hold of the parchment in Tonks hand.  
  
Tonks looked up at the three of them, her indecisiveness expressed across her face again she looked to the etching before folding it, "Alright, but I need to grab my things".  
  
Jessica followed Tonks upstairs whist Harry and Nicole headed down to the back door to wait for them, Lupin was sound asleep as they both crept into the room , Tonks taking only a matter of moment for to grab her wand ,robe and broom, before leaving the room she tiptoed over to the bed, "Nymphadora," Jessica whispered abruptly as Tonks leaned over Lupin place a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You call me that again and you will be the one needing resurrecting" Tonks warned as she pulled on her robe.  
  
Downstairs Tonks removed the charms from the door as Jessica slipped her other wand into her robe, the backyard of Grimmauld Place was shrouded in darkness as a scattering of clouds drifted in the moonless night sky.  
  
As they mounted their brooms, Tonks glanced across to Jessica as she silently prayed that no one in the order was on night watch, "Jess your hair," she said pointing to her own head, Jessica glanced over to Harry both of them smiling.  
  
"Not tonight," she said before pushing off from the ground and heading high above the cover of the clouds .  
  
Tonks drifted behind them as Harry and Jessica sidled up next to Nicole both aware she wasn't used to flying so high, "Okay," Jessica said to her daughter, getting a nod from her she leaned forward speeding up as they headed over the glittering lights of the city below, droplets of moisture spraying them as they sped through clouds in there path.  
  
As quickly as they had taken off they were landing in a Ally dwarfed by lofty building, a few feet away sat an old phone booth, without delay they squashed into the booth Tonks picked up the receiver and dialled the necessary code, 6-2-4-4-2. "Nymphadora Tonks and visitor," she said before replacing the receiver.  
  
As the phone booth floor lowered Jessica threw Harry's invisibility cloak over Nicole and Harry .  
  
Harry gripped his wand as they made there way along the corridor visions of his fight with Bellatrix and Voldemort straining his nerves.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Nicole whispered softly as she looked concerned at his sweating pale face.  
  
Harry nodded grabbing her hand reassuringly, as he settled his nerves.  
  
Jessica pulled out the two pieces of parchment as Tonks opened the first door to the mysteries department, the doors in the next room shifted around them Tonks pulling on several handles before stopping and looking at Jessica.  
  
"Jess maybe we shouldn't," Tonks pleaded half- heartedly knowing it was a waste of time their minds where set.  
  
"Tonks if you don't want to do this just tell me the charm and go," Jessica said lifting her wand.  
  
Tonks turned back to the door, her wand skimmed the frame before she recited the incantation "Apertum Aliquis una Foris".  
  
"That's it, that's all it was" Jessica said stunned at its simplicity.  
  
"What was it?" Nicole asked her mother as they moved into the room.  
  
"Open door one!, it was a Latin spell," Jessica said shaking her head at Tonks.  
  
"I never said it was a difficult charm" Tonks smiled as Harry and Nicole looked in awe at the large crystal Orb glowing a soft blue colour in the center of the room, as it sat atop a solid marble pillar it's soft humming sending a calming feel though the room.  
  
Jessica watched Harry as he walked around behind it and for a moment she could have sworn it was James, Tonks lit two lanterns that hung on either wall as Jessica held up the parchment a quick Reparo spell brought the parchment back to new.  
  
Nicole moved over to the door keeping it opened just enough to peer out as Tonks and Harry watched Jessica, she cleaned the tip of her wand on her robe before lifting it in the air "Sculpere" her words bringing a white beam to the tip of her wand .  
  
Tonks moved across taking the parchment from her hands and holding it up as she started to etch out the quadrilateral on the cobbled stone floor it's unevenness making it difficult as she went over it several time before finally extinguishing her wand.  
  
Harry stepped inside the etching his hands cautiously reaching for the Orb, it's glow changing colours as he moved slowly closer, Jessica waited at the edge of the quadrilateral, the room bathed in the silver light now radiating from the Orb, it's humming ceasing as Harry's hands came to rest on it. Jessica slipped her wand into her robe before stepping across the etching drawn by the power now spreading around them, placing her hands on the Orb she felt a warmth radiant from the surface and disperse through her, she glanced over to Nicole and Tonks as they stood together watching on " The death chamber," Harry's words echoing around her as he closed his eyes.  
  
Her hair wafted behind her as she felt herself become weightless, the room began to revolve about them before plunging them into obscurity, she felt her hands drift free of the Orb as a different room came to light before them. Shots where being exchanged as a door opened above them Dumbledore's wand flying into action , it took Harry a few seconds to adjust to his surrounding as he stood next to himself , he grabbed Jessica's hand as they both quickly crossed the room several curses passing straight through them, they stopped in front of the Dais looking at Sirius as he battled Bellatrix his sudden taunting words bring tears to Jessica's eye's.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand as Lupin stumbled back bumping into Jessica she fleetingly glanced at him aware he had felt her presence as she was knocked forward by him, Madame Pudenziona's words suddenly making sense.  
  
Jessica ran across the Dais as Sirius stepped back laughing at Bellatrix, using all her strength she shoved him aside pushing him off balance as a shot came from Bellatrix's wand hitting him on the right hand side of his chest, her hands clutched desperately at his robe as he fell back, Harry rushed over as Jessica struggled to hold his arching body, Sirius's head smacked back into the facing stone bricks edging the archway as all three collapsed to the floor.  
  
Without taking a breath her fingers clawed at his shirt pulling it opened to check his wound, as he lay motionless on the floor.  
  
"SIRIUS," Harry yelled as he and Lupin rapidly crossed the floor to his side , Bellatrix stumbled to her feet her right arm bleeding as she picked up her wand.  
  
Jessica burst into a steady stream of tears as Sirius moaned moving his head as he opened his eyes, resting her head on his chest his hand moved up suddenly caressing her hair as he muttered her name.  
  
"She'll be here any minute," Lupin said as watched Sirius's hand moving oddly in free air, Bellatrix's laugh echoed around the room as she threw a few shots towards Kingsley, Harry, watched his other self get to his feet now enraged at his godfather being hurt but blissfully ignorant to the fact he could have lost him.  
  
"I'LL GET HER," he bellowed brandishing his wand he took off after her, Lupin scrambled to his feet yelling out to Harry.  
  
Jessica lifted her head looking at Sirius, his eyes closed as he felt her hand touch his face, she smiled resting her head back on his chest as Harry's hand rub her back as he continued to beamed at his godfather.  
  
As the other Harry ran out the door after Bellatrix they again descended into a revolving darkness, Sirius dropped from her grasp as the weightlessness flooded her. Her hands once again pressed against the Orb , glimpses of Tonks and Nicole flittered into her vision before fading away , different rooms and images suddenly filled her thoughts flashing like lights before her eyes distantly she could hear Harry calling out to her, her heart dipped into panic as everything around her went haywire, an overbearing burning sensation penetrated her stomach , familiar voices drifted around her before slipping away as she gripped her stomach her screaming the only sound echoing around her.  
  
She lifted her head slowly as her pain eased images again swamped her suddenly she envisioned Harry , "NO HARRY," she shouted out as he pulled his hands away from the Orb, a loud hum surrounded her as her hands seemed to adhere to the Orb until an eruption of built up energy flung her across the room, blackness again engulfed her as she was knocked into unconsciousness.  
  
************ Her eyes felt heavy as she struggled to open them, her hand stung with pain as she gripped her wand so tight her finger nails cut into her palm making it bleed.  
  
Her stomach seemed cumbersome as she forced herself up, her hand gripping her wand sunk into the soft surface she was laying on, her eyes adjusting to the soothing lighting of the room she found herself in.  
  
"OH holy Merlin," she gasped quickly stumbling to her feet as her hand warily crossed over her distended stomach, her eyes hesitantly dipped down to where her hand now rested, her mind refusing to acknowledge the sight of her heavily pregnant body.  
  
"Oh shit, shit," she mumbled as she moved across the room to a mirror in the corner dropping her wand she lifted up her dress.  
  
"Oh shit," she gasped again as she accepted it was clearly her body reflecting back at her.  
  
A sudden stirring behind her drew her attentions back to her unfamiliar surroundings, quickly lowering her dress she crouched down scooping up her wand, back across the room was a large four posted bed, an impression across the end of the bed clearly marked where she had been laying, at the head of the bed lay three small children.  
  
Pulling her head together she looked around the room as moved back over to the bed, a large wardrobe covered one wall, a long wooden box brimming with assorted toys sat under a bay window.  
  
Her gazed turned back to the bed where the three children slumbered peacefully, Two little girls lay cuddled up to one another, both about four or five years old, one with red hair the other blonde, the third child was a little boy he laid perched on the edge of the bed his arm draping down the side, he looked about two years old his hair jet black.  
  
She crossed the floor pulling opened the hefty old door, her mind throwing questions at itself, 'am I still under the power of the Orb?'. "No," she mumbled but her mind dived back to the death chamber her head rested on Sirius's chest , images flashed before her, curses abound around her, the pain as she screamed, "What's happened," she whispered as she realized Harry's hands left the Orb before hers.  
  
Cautiously she stepped out of the room, her wand pushing into her already sore hand as she readied herself for anything unexpected, she found herself standing in the middle of a long, broad corridor , sleeping bodies stretched along the stone walls, some on mattresses other just laid on blankets their arms propped under there heads as make- shift pillows, Men, women and children huddled together.  
  
'Your dreaming, you idiot!!' she scolded herself as she moved to the end of the corridor her hand braced the sandstone wall as she awkwardly shuffled down the narrow spiral stair well, she peered down another corridor that jutted off a small landing halfway down the stairs , finding nothing she continued down, ' if this is a dream why is it so damn hard to get down these stairs' her thoughts now conflicting with each other as she started arguing internally, as her hand holding her wand slipped under her stomach supporting it's load.  
  
On reaching the bottom of the stairs she leaned against the wall catching her breath, 'Now would be a damn good time to wake up,' she squeezed her eyes closed for a second opening them to find herself still leaning against the wall in what now she was convinced was some sort of castle.  
  
"Jessica are you alright?" she jolted upright as a man approached her from the far end of an expansive entrance hall, across from her was another grandeur staircase, voices echoed from behind several doors as she looked at the short balding man before her, his chubby face graced with a lengthy moustache twisted at either end.  
  
"You know me?" she blurted out vocalizing her thoughts.  
  
" Course," he chuckled as he smiled.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Your in the entrance hall, are you sure your feeling alright?" he asked again as he slipped his wand into his robe.  
  
"No, I mean what is this place?" she asked more directly.  
  
He reached out attempting to take her by the arm as his smile turned to concern, "Jessica your at order head quarters," he said frowning at her.  
  
Jessica pulled back not yet that trusting of him, though he didn't strike her as Deatheaters material, "I was just going to escort you to the meeting," he said retreating from her , motioning with his hand he moved across the floor and along a corridor that ran down past the stairs, she followed keeping her distance and her wand at the ready.  
  
He came to stop at a set of double doors glancing over to her he rapped roughly on the door before opening one of them, "Sorry to interrupt, but I found Jessica wandering the hallway," he said again glancing back at her as she moved closer, peering over his shoulder she glimpsed a massive fireplace on the far wall, a large portrait hung above, its inhabitant off elsewhere.  
  
"She's not quite with it I don't think," he whispered.  
  
"What do you mean she not quite with it?" .  
  
Jessica's heart suddenly pounded in her chest as it rained in control of her body driving her forward into the room, before she knew what was what his face was before her, the rest of the room and it's other occupants descended into oblivion as she soaked up every detail of him, his soft raven hair sculpting across his face, his eyes so dark but so full of life, but something about him was different he seemed so fit and healthy, the horrors of Azkaban no longer lingered in his eyes .  
  
His hand brushed her cheek as she looked wide eyed at him, his words failed to register with her brain but she knew he had said something as she watched his lips move .  
  
"Jess , are you in pain?" his question finally entered her thoughts but any response was beyond her vocal cords capabilities at that moment, as her mind absorbed the fact he was really there before her ,alive , breathing, this was no dream she had felt his hand on her face .  
  
Her dreamy state raised concerns in him , "Max I know it's late but could you get Poppy for me," he said turning to the man still standing at the door.  
  
"I believe she's still awake down the corridor in the kitchen with the others," he responded before moving away.  
  
Jessica smiled as her brain regained some control of her functions, she lifted her hand to his face as he responded to her smile, her hand rested on his cheek for a moment before drifting back to run through his silky hair, his arms wrapped around her body as she instinctively moved closer lifting her lips to his, a rush of emotions flooded her as his lips caressed hers so gently, all her senses where heightened as she felt him, tasted him and breathed in his scent, her hands running through his hair pulling him as close as was humanly possible in her condition .  
  
"She looks perfectly in control of her senses to me," a woman's voice snapped from the doorway as Jessica heard several people enter the room as she continued to pleasure her senses with Sirius.  
  
"Don't get too excited there Jessy or you'll be having that baby tonight," a voiced laughed.  
  
Jessica's movement halted abruptly her lips barely touching Sirius's, her eyes flashed opened, as the voice seemed to drain every drop of blood from her face.  
  
(A.N Hope you enjoyed this chapter , Next chapter will be probably after Xmas, So have a Siriusley Magical Xmas and I hope Santa brings your wish *** No you can't have Sirius I've already put my order in for him***, Lots of Luv Nikki) 


	30. Confronting the living past

(DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling Owns All Of Harry Potter, I'm Just Borrowing Them For The purpose Of This Fic, Thank You)  
  
CHAPTER:: 30. Confronting the living past.  
  
Sirius pulled his head back looking at Jessica as she suddenly tensed , her eyes again widened as she looked up at him, her dreamy state dissipated replaced by an almost fearful aspect, her hands moved down from around his neck to clutch at his arms.  
  
"Jess?" concerns filled Sirius's voice again as he spoke her name, her eyes brimmed with tears as she softly shook her head, her stare not leaving his disquieting gaze for a second.  
  
Her grip on his arms tightened further as she felt a hand on her back and the wafting aroma of an old familiar perfume, "Jess, James was only teasing," a soft voice said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh please this can't be happening," Jessica mumbled despairingly as she put her head down onto Sirius's chest, her mind now swimming in confusion as her breathes quickened.  
  
"What's happening?" Sirius questioned his hand lifting her face to look at him, concern rising as he looked at her pale anxious appearance.  
  
Jessica felt a heat ascending through her body as she prepared herself to face the other people in the room, releasing her grip on Sirius she hesitantly turned towards the door, her heart leapt to the back of her throat catching her breath, as her brain already on overload tried to cope with the sight of Lily and James standing before her, but it was the person to James left that sent her body and mind reeling into a downward spiral, her father, Harry stepped forward concerned by his daughters demeanor.  
  
Before she could utter a single word tiny specks dazzled before her eyes, "Grab her!!," Harry bellowed out, as her eyes drifted back into her head and her legs went from under her, Sirius latched onto her as her body slumped like a sack of potatoes before his eyes.  
  
In one effortless motion he scooped her up into his arms as Lily tugged off Jessica's robe, her body glistening in perspiration. "Bring her over here," Poppy commanded as she threw cushions from the large over stuffed sofa near a large bay window.  
  
"Remus," Poppy called back across the room to Lupin as he roamed in through the door coming to a sudden halt at the sight of Jessica, "Go back to the kitchen and grab a large slab of chocolate".  
  
"What happened, she's not, the baby is," Remus stuttered panic stricken.  
  
"JUST GO MAN," Poppy yelled growing impatient with his babbling.  
  
Sirius laid her down on the sofa as Lily proceeded to pull off Jessica's shoes, "James make yourself useful and get a damp cloth," Poppy snapped as she hurriedly left the room returning moments later with an old carpet bag filled with her necessities  
  
"It's odd, it's not like Jess to faint," Lily said as she stood behind Sirius as he crouched next to Jessica.  
  
"Its not like her to get upset over anything Prongs says either," Sirius said looking at her, the palm of her hand suddenly catching his attention, he lifted her hand looking at the tender flesh where her fingernails had dug into her skin, a sight he had seen numerous times before, her tendency to grip her wand too tight in battles usually resulting in a sore and bleeding hand.  
  
Sirius glanced back across the room sighting her wand, he got to his feet and retrieved it from the floor as James and Lupin came back into the room, James handed Poppy the cloth then made his way over to Sirius and Lily.  
  
"Something is not right here, that's not even what Jess was wearing earlier," Lily said as Sirius stood examining the wand, several things about her behavior were nagging at him, she had seemed so dazed to see him but almost apprehensive about looking at James , Lily and her father, and why had she had a need for her wand, Sirius glanced back over his shoulder to her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" James questioned reading Sirius's expression.  
  
Sirius shook his head looking to her wand once again , he lifted it to the air summonsing the last spell it cast, the flash that erupted from her wand drawing everyone's attention, the power from the refracted Cruciatus Curse left no doubt in Sirius's mind that the curse had been cast recently.  
  
His gaze turned to James who immediately picked up on his train of thought, "I'll get a reversal Potion," he said as they both moved across to the door.  
  
Sirius bellowing out to Max as Poppy placed a small vile of Hartshorn under Jessica's nose, the repulsive smell irritating her, her hands came up pushing the stench away as it roused her.  
  
"What did she say when you found her?" Sirius snapped flinging his arm back as he pointed to Jessica as Max approached.  
  
"She uh seemed surprised that I knew her and err wanted to know where she was," Max said taken aback by Sirius's abruptness.  
  
"I want you to go upstairs and check our rooms, the children's rooms and the bathrooms," Sirius snapped again.  
  
Max briskly stepped away but stopped a few feet away from the door, "What am I to look for?" He hesitantly questioned.  
  
" Look for Jess," Sirius said glancing back to the sofa under the window.  
  
"But she's," Max started to question Sirius's request but stopped as Sirius looked to him. "Please just check," He said his tone softened as his hand rested on Max.'s shoulder.  
  
Max stepped back nodded and quickly made his way to the stairs, Sirius turned his attentions back to the figure stirring on the sofa as her eyes started to flutter opened.  
  
It took Jessica a few seconds to focus on the person before her, she opened her mouth responsively as she felt something cold push against her lips, a tingling sensation rushed through her as the sweet tasting chocolate melted in her mouth refreshing her enervated soul.  
  
"Remus," Jessica softly uttered, 'finally' her thoughts breathed a sigh of relief, her hand came up and gently touched his face checking he was real his soft smile confirming his presence as his gaze fixed intently on hers, "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened".  
  
"Are you feeling all right?, do you need anything?" Remus asked as he wiped the cloth across her forehead.  
  
"Jessica, Remus please, be quiet," Poppy scolded as she sat further down the sofa, a Monaural scope extended from her ears to Jessica's stomach listening to the expectant life inside her, "I'd expect more sense from you than to wear something so constrictive, no bloody wonder you passed out," Poppy growled as she glanced up at Jessica.  
  
Jessica's closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as Lupin pushed another piece of chocolate into her mouth, 'Remus isn't in Grimmauld place, he wasn't just about to reprimand me for going to the Ministry Of Magic, I'm still in this castle, with my very much alive Husband, Father and Friends', her thoughts hastily surmised.  
  
Her recent state of panic that seen her hit the floor once already, promptly returned making it's acquaintance with her again sending her head spinning, her one saving grace was she was already flat on her back .  
  
Her eyes sprang opened again as she heard the door close, her gaze followed the happenings about her, as a nauseous feeling arose in the pit of her stomach , watching as her long since dead cousin confidently stride across the room, holding a steaming goblet in one hand joining Sirius, Lily, her father and now Lupin as they stood near the fireplace eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Well?" Sirius said, his question to Lupin expressing his growing frustrations at the uncertainty of who this person was.  
  
"It's Jess..,. But something's, something's different," Lupin said with a slight shrug of his shoulders as he looked back across to her.  
  
"Oh well thanks for clarifying the situation for us Moony," James said raising his eyebrow to him.  
  
"Explain what you mean," Lily said as she poked James in the ribs for his sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know if I can, she appears in every way to be Jess.., but she seems confused and frightened, there's definitely something different about her, I don't know I just can't put my finger on it," he said shaking his head uncertainly.  
  
"Could it be a pollyjuice masking the real person?" Sirius questioned as his hand ran across his eyes.  
  
"It could be, but I doubt it, if it is it's a potent brew the likes I've not seen before," Remus said looking to the potion in James hand as his thoughts swapped and changed.  
  
"It is , but it's not, but maybe, will you make your mind up Moony," James complained.  
  
"I don't know all right," Remus snapped.  
  
" Surely Voldemort wouldn't send such a,.... a clod that would passout and immediately raise our suspicions with such odd behavior," Lily said, her hand rubbing Remus's shoulder to calm him.  
  
"I wouldn't put any thing past him at the moment and don't forget he has tried it before," James reminded her.  
  
"Yeah but we've beefed up the security since then, no one comes or goes without us knowing about it now," Lupin said again looking to the couch.  
  
"Look it could just be that she's under stress, she's only days if not hours away from having this baby and you of all people Sirius should know she can go a little bizarre at these times," Harry said trying to calm the situation that was building in their minds.  
  
"Yes it could just be that too," Lupin said as Sirius looked more confused.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain the wand," Sirius finally added as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Well the way I see it there's only one way to find out," James said raising the goblet.  
  
"Or you could trying questioning her," Lily said frowning at James.  
  
"Yes," Remus said backing Lily, as he wasn't too keen on giving Jessica any potions in her current condition.  
  
A smirking glance was exchanged between Sirius and James.  
  
As Poppy moved away to get her a drink of pumpkin juice Jessica used the freedom from her scrutinizing examination of her to get up, she needed to get outside and clear her head, she had to find Harry, Nicole and Tonks even if it meant going back to the Ministry Of Magic, she had to know what happened? what went wrong?, her legs buckled slightly as she pushed herself up from the sofa .  
  
Her body trembled under her weight as she crouched down grasping her robe from the floor, suddenly finding herself surrounded by legs, two hands slipped under her arms helping her back up, "Going somewhere Jessy?" James questioned releasing his grip on her arm.  
  
Jessica focused on the sight before her, Sirius's chest , she knew if she looked at James, Lily or her father she would lose the fragile hold she had on her emotions, she had prepared herself to see Sirius but the extras that came with him had blown her mental state to the brink of breakdown, it took all her strength not to throw her arms around her father and sob uncontrollably.  
  
"I..I was just going to get some fresh air," her voice quivered under her strains, her eyes lifting as she found herself unable to stop from looking at Sirius.  
  
"Sit down for a minute," Sirius said softly, but his expression was far from soft, Jessica realized what was to come, to her Sirius was like a book his dark eyes containing the texts for her to read, and right now he didn't trust her.  
  
She lowered her head nodding, her eyes squeezed tight to hold back the tears as she was lead over to the extensive table that sat in the middle of the room.  
  
"Just ask her something only you and Jess know," Lily whispered in Sirius's ear.  
  
"Your joking right," Sirius said raising a disbelieving eyebrow to Lily, "Miss chatterbox, how did you think Jess got that nickname?".  
  
"There must be something she hasn't told everyone," Lily whispered before sitting next to James.  
  
Jessica was seated at the head of the table with her father on her left , James and Lily next to him, Sirius sat on her right with Lupin next to him.  
  
Jessica turned looking at Sirius and Remus her mind contented with that picture, blocking out the other three for now as she rained in control over her teetering emotions.  
  
Sirius sat back pinching his lip as he usually did when he was trying to think, "What house should you have been sorted into?" Lupin asked a smirk touching the corner of his lips.  
  
Jessica smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages as she looked to him, "I was put into the superior house, it was you who was miss placed," she said raising a broader grin from him as she gave him the answer she always had at school when he teased her.  
  
Lupin's hand patted Sirius's shoulder as he leaned forward ready with a question for her, Jessica caught him exchanged a quick glance at her father before looking back to her.  
  
"Where was our first time?", Sirius asked, he's eyes scrutinizing her face for every reaction.  
  
An annoyed groan came from Lily as Sirius delved into his favorite pastime, "Well do you know?" He asked raising a brash eyebrow to Lily, she opened her mouth but promptly shut it as she realized Jessica had only ever told her that they had done it, but she had never gone into any detail, Lily looked up at James, he shrugged his shoulders at her.  
  
Jessica cleared her throat trying to ignore the fact that her father was sitting there about to hear details of her promiscuous life with Sirius, "It was in the library when we were both on detention," she said softly as she looked him square in the eyes.  
  
Sirius sat back shaking his head as he looked across at her, "No it wasn't," he said as James slid the reversal potion across the table towards him.  
  
Lupin's gaze intensified on her, as Jessica looked disbelievingly at Sirius, suddenly thrown back to her old self as she felt her temper rise at him, if it was one thing she was sure of it was the first time they made love.  
  
"I beg your pardon it was so!," she snapped indignantly.  
  
Again Sirius shook his head, "It was Dumbledore's office," he stated confidently to her.  
  
"It was not you twit," Jessica said as she scowled at him, now totally lost in the debate with him as the others looked on.  
  
"Oh that's definitely Jessy," James said laughing, "She's the only person I know that can get away with calling Padfoot a twit and he actually smiles about it".  
  
"Dumbledore's office was the second time, remember?, McGonagall sent me to his Office after I released all her caged birds".  
  
Sirius's confident look Waned slightly as he listened to her.  
  
" Dumbledore gave me the standard lecture then made me clean Fawkes stand, and since I was so fond of birds made me write a thousand word essay on the plight of a Phoenix, when he went to the staff meeting after dinner you snuck up to his office using James invisibility cloak," Jessica stated firmly sitting back watching Sirius's expression change like the shades of light across the lake at sunrise, till he smiled broadly as the light hit his brain.  
  
"Dumbledore's office?, and you used my cloak!!" James said his tone a mixture of surprise and repugnance at the thoughts that went through his mind.  
  
"Sorry Jess" Lily said softly, "But we were just not sure, you've not been,...well quite yourself, maybe we should question you," Lily frowned turning her attentions on Sirius "Don't even know the answer to your own question," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Jessica glimpsed over to her friend, her fragile state forcing her to look away before she lost her grip on the situation again.  
  
"Was there anywhere you two didn't christen?" Lupin inquired in jest.  
  
"Yeah course, Hagrids hut was definitely off our list," Sirius smirked.  
  
"I think I've heard more than I needed to on how you corrupted my daughter," Harry said raising a questioning brow to Sirius.  
  
"Me!" Sirius grasped mockingly, "Ha it was more the other way around".  
  
There friendly bantering reminded Jessica of how good it used to be with all of them and how much she had missed it.  
  
"I gather we have no more questions," Harry said glancing around the table as he got to his feet, his hand touching Jessica's, responsively she looked up at him slipping back into her distracted state as she rose out of the chair, he looked tired, flecks of gray in his hair caught her eyes as she realized how much old he appeared, her arms wrapped around his neck as her pent up emotions burst from her, as she embraced her second chance with him, with all of them.  
  
"Oh here she goes again," James said moving across to the fireplace and discarding the potion.  
  
Harry's hand soothed his daughters back as she babbled incoherently, sobbing into his chest, her muffled words thankfully making no sense to him, "Not long now and you'll be back to your old self," he reassured her as he assumed her emotional rollercoaster was due to her being so close to child birth.  
  
Jessica lifted her head looking at him again, his strong hands coming up to brush away her tears, resting her head back on his chest a strange sensation engulfed her, her mind pushed her back to her last day with him, the images were distorted but so fresh in her thoughts.  
  
She stepped back her hand suddenly clutched her mouth as the freight train of information she sort hit her head on, "Oh god!, it was me," she gasped.  
  
She had seen it all clearly now, she hadn't controlled her thoughts, the Orb had pulled her memories from her mind bringing them back to life before her, back to the small cottage near Devon her father had been hiding in.  
  
Harry had yelled across the room at her to stop, her wand was gripped in her hand, a blazing shot fired across the room, Wilkes face twisted in agony as he was thrown back against the wall, she watched herself crying as she broke free from Travers and scrabbled across the floor to her father as he lay bound up on the floor.  
  
The other three Deatheaters looked around alarmed by the seemingly out of nowhere shot, before Wilkes could recover from the first shot she lifted her wand hitting him again with another Cruciatus curse, his agonizing screams only drowned out by the arrival of the order, Harry was pulling her out of there, trying to get her mind back to the Orb, he was yelling at her, as the room faded she felt the burning pain to her abdomen.  
  
Wilkes never killed her father.  
  
"Jessica?" his hand touching her cheek bringing her back to the present, Poppy's inquiring stare behind him.  
  
She looked across to Lily and James as they sat talking to Sirius and Remus, she had change more than she realized at that moment.  
  
"I...I need to go," Jessica muttered turning quickly, her eyes catching the sight of her wand on the table near Sirius's hand, she snatched it up, her hands gripping her stomach as she ran for the door, panic was beginning to run rampant though her, the memory of Harry's face at the cottage was one of sheer terror as he pulled at her.  
  
As she made it out the door Sirius's hand seized her arm pulling her back, "No" she cried out, "You don't understand, I have to go, I have to find Harry," her voice echoing off the sandstone walls of the castle.  
  
"Jess he's right here," Sirius's said as he struggled to hold her.  
  
"I'm right here," Harry's voice distraught by her sudden shift in behavior, both of them attempting to hold her, but their restraining grip on her only served to increase her distressed state.  
  
"No," she screamed in frustration at their ignorance as to whom she meant, she turned to Lily her hands coming up to clutch at her robe, "I need to find Harry," her voice pleading to her .  
  
Lily looked over at her bewildered she shrugged her shoulders, "Jess just calm down, and we'll try and help you".  
  
"No , you don't understand, you don't know what I've done, I've got to talk to Harry," she sobbed as she continued to struggle against them.  
  
Sirius looked to the wand in her hand, " The curse, what did you do Jess?" his voice more demanding as he grabbed the wand from her hand.  
  
She suddenly felt smothered as Lupin stepped in front of her, his hands capturing her face, his eyes attempting to pierce her thoughts, but what he seen seemed irrational to him, his hands started gently caressing her cheeks brushing the hair back from her face as he tried to relax her thoughts as they jumbled before him.  
  
"Shh just relax Jess," his words soft and soothing as his mind stepped into her thoughts again.  
  
" Relax please Jess," his mind pleaded to her again before he pulled back from her moments later, his fingers still gently brushing her cheek as he looked at Sirius, "She's not making sense, her thoughts are so jumbled, she's mixing the past with the present, by her thoughts she used the Cruciatus curse on Wilkes tonight".  
  
"What!!, that can't be he's been dead for well over sixteen years," Harry said astounded.  
  
"You don't think what happened back then and being," Sirius stopped and looked at her, his eyes suddenly filled with anguish, "You know how long it's taken to get her through that".  
  
"I think we'd best sedate her and just keep a close watch on her," Lupin said to Sirius before looking over to Poppy.  
  
"What, no please," Jessica pleaded as she fought harder against their grip, "There's nothing wrong with me, please I just need to see Harry, why won't you listen to me," her voice screamed louder as she pushed back coming to rest on the brick wall of the grand staircase.  
  
"Jess it's for your own good," Sirius said as he moved to her.  
  
"I love you, but please listen to me," Jessica softly uttered her eyes pleading for some understanding from him, "Please just help me".  
  
"We will," Sirius whispered as his forehead resting against her's, his hand rubbing up the back of her neck.  
  
"Sirius," Poppy called, her wand lifted in her hand.  
  
Jessica's panic level escalated as she spotted the raised wand in Poppy's hand directed at her, without a second thought she lashed out as Sirius stepped back from her, he suddenly doubled over as her foot shot up connecting with his groin his hand releasing her as he dropped to his knees coughing, her hand now fighting to free her fathers grip on her, Harry's body abruptly slipped to the floor before her , a silver glow encompassed him as Poppy's attempt to use a sedating charm on her missed it's target.  
  
She made it only as far as the edge of steps before James latched onto her, Max was rapidly descending the stairs towards her, James pulled her back making sure to stand behind her as he held both her arms, her tear filled eyes looked at Lupin as he moved across in front of her, his wand poised ready to cast the spell.  
  
"Please don't look at me like that Jess, it's best for you and the baby," he uttered softly.  
  
"Just hurry up Moony, you're making it worse by just standing there," James implored as he grappled with her.  
  
Jessica's gaze suddenly lifted to the top of the stairs a smile spread across her face like wild fire, before her body abruptly slumped back into James and slid to the floor, the charm eliminating any fight she had left in her and sending her into a state of total tranquility.  
  
"Come on Miss Jessy," James said scooping her up from the floor, "You've reeked enough havoc for one night, time for bed," he smiled as he looked at Sirius pulling himself to his feet still clutching at his groin, while Poppy and Lily levitated Harry onto a stretcher.  
  
"Take her to the infirmary," Poppy ordered as she looked to the limp body in James arms.  
  
"Jess," a voice called from midway up the stairs.  
  
"She's fine mate," James reassured looking up the stairs, "You just go back to bed".  
  
(A.N Sorry it took longer between Xmas and my disk deciding to have a hissy fit and wipe half the chapter I've just had a wonderful time, anyway enough moaning, hope you enjoyed please feel free to R&R, thanks to Diosa Alexia, Maggie Black, Tessa and Black Angel) . 


	31. Coming to grips with reality

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling Owns All that is Harry Potter, with maybe the exception of Sirius Black Since she willingly chose to recklessly discard him!!).  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers hope you all had a great New Years Welcome back!! ** Diosa Alexia- It is slightly twisted at the moment especially for Jess and it's going to get a bit more confusing for her**. **Snow-angel222- where is she?, Why is Lily and James there?, Where is Harry?.All will be revealed,, as for What's going on? Hmm that all comes down to a certain witch that's not as strong as Harry at controlling her thoughts, she let her mind slip back to her fathers death when she was under the power of the Orb,(Silvana's words to her being all thoughts must be controlled), changing Sirius's fate was one thing but changing what happened to her father has brought about changes she is not even aware of yet**Hope the E- mail helped. **Clare7, Them loo breaks can be annoying, glad your enjoying the Fic**. **Sasinak Thanks hope you can catch up on the rest**. **Ty Thanks hope you enjoy the rest**. ** Tessa No need to worry Sirius Recovers quickly (Ay Ally!)**. ** April & Fra what happened you wanted Sirius back and you's disappeared??. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31, Coming to grips with reality.  
  
Footsteps echoed off the walls of the narrow duskily lit corridor, her head lulled back in his arms as he descended several small steps.  
  
Struggling to keep her eyes opened she looked back down the corridor from where they had just come, her father in a blissful sleep glided along on the stretcher flanked by Poppy and Lily, back further was Sirius and Remus, both deep in conversation with the person walking between them.  
  
"Flarry," Jessica slurred out softly as her mouth refused to translate the message from her brain.  
  
James looked down at her as he pushed his back into the door opening it, "We're nearly there" he said as he stopped, his foot holding the door opened till stretcher bearing her father drifted through into the room.  
  
The lanterns on the walls seemed to jump from there fixtures dancing around her as her vision of the large makeshift hospital room contorted before her, as she waged a silent war on her eyelids fighting fiercely to keep the opened.  
  
Her head sunk back into the pillow as James laid her on the soft downy bed, a muffled groan spilled from her lips as she strained to lift her head off the pillow, across from her Poppy settled Harry into bed before attending to the small cut on his forehead resulting from his sudden plunge to the floor.  
  
Unable to hold her head up any longer it slumped back, Remus perched himself on the edge of the bed , one hand holding hers the other resting on her stomach "I'll be over in a minute to check on her" Poppy called from a cupboard where she kept her potions and dressings.  
  
Sirius made his way over to them from the door, a look of discomfort still touched his eyes as he settled himself into the chair next to her, she let her tiring gaze drift over to the doorway, to the figure that stood looking dazed at the two people standing at the end of Harry's bed, Lily and James.  
  
"Arry" Jessica mumbled as she tried to lift her hand from Remus's grasp.  
  
Sirius's hand came up brushing across her forehead trying to soothe her into sleep "Harry's asleep Jess, Just relax".  
  
An enhanced disgruntled groan came from her as she squirmed trying to fight the effects of the charm, her mind screaming at her to stay awake.  
  
"I'm going upstairs so I'll look in on the kids before I go to bed" Lily said to Sirius as she smiled at Jessica, "Get me up if we have any developments" she added patting Sirius and Remus on the shoulders.  
  
Poppy stepped across obscuring Jessica's view to the doorway, to Harry, her hands pulling Jessica's half opened eyelids up examining her intently before releasing them and looking at Remus shaking her head disappointingly, "The full charm won't hurt the baby Remus" she said pulling her wand from her pocket, Jessica heard a soft amused chuckle come from Sirius before her body was bathed in a silver glow again, her mind slipped into a tranquil sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her hands lazily rubbed up her face and over her eyes as a usual early morning sensation woke her from her charmed sleep, she lifted her head as her eyes began to focus on the dimly lit room, the small flames still twinkle in their lanterns, the sky outside just turning a deep burnt orange, the sun had not yet reached the horizon.  
  
She pushed her sluggish body to the edge of the bed, looking around, her eyes coming to rest on her snoring father, a small strip of dressing covered his right eyebrow, his noise reminding her of Ron, the bed next to his contained a young witch her head wrapped tightly in a green bandage, a large cut running the length of her cheek.  
  
As her gaze surveyed her surrounds a feeling of familiarity twigged in her, the room she was in was once a dinning room, but her brain still recovering from the effects of the charm declined to offer up anymore information.  
  
Her attention turned to the man in the chair next to her, she slid to the very edge of the bed, again letting herself drink in his every detail, her heart running a marathon as her eyes swept over his relaxed body, a smile lighting her face as she leaned closer ' just one kiss' she thought, but her body had other plans.  
  
Her need to go to the bathroom now becoming more urgent as the weight of the baby shifted putting more pressure on her, she clutched the bedcovers as she gingerly got to her feet, her legs still weak feeling more like jelly as she pushed them forward, she stopped, looking across her bed to the two other people in the room she hadn't noticed before.  
  
Remus sat stretched out in a large arm chair his head cocked to the side, on top of the bed next to him lay a woman she seemed to be a tall and of thin build her long slender fingers resting on the pillow, her fiery red hair pulled back into a tight pony tail.  
  
Jessica raised a bewildered eyebrow as she turned to make her way to the bathroom, something odd was definitely going on here, but at the moment she had a more pressing issue to attend to, she used each bed as a support , reaching the door she quietly pulled it opened and slipped out into the corridor.  
  
She bit into her bottom lip fighting back her body's urge as she looked at all the door's that lined the corridor, she whimpered to herself, ' hurry up, gotta pee, gotta pee' her thoughts prompted desperately making her move quicker along the extensive empty corridors, using the wall as a brace to steady herself, she opened door after door, finding cupboards, other rooms, doors that lead to more steps or doors that opened onto other doors.  
  
She wriggle around as she opened another door the sight of tiles and a sink a most relieving sight to her body, she hurried in as fast as her tired legs allowed, emerging from the sole cubical minutes later a relieved and satisfied witch.  
  
The bathroom was relatively sparse only having the bear essentials for such a large room, over in the far corner from the door was a small hand basin with a single cold water faucet above the sink was a small round mirror another full length mirror hung on the wall next to the towel rail, the only thing in abundance was the colour everything except for the mirror was yellow, tiles, walls, sink, even the towel.  
  
She washed her hands running her cool wet palms over her face, before looking at her distorted figure in the long mirror, smiling to herself as she realized she had the fastest pregnancy in living history, she had gone from being four months pregnant to nine months in a matter of minutes.  
  
The sound of voices and footsteps in the corridor reverberate like herd of mountain trolls around the bathroom, "I think they know I'm out of bed" she said to her reflection as her hand traveled down the oversized nightie Poppy had changed her into, "You're most definitely right" a whispered female voice answered from the enchanted mirror.  
  
Jessica looked across to the door hearing Sirius's voice just outside, as she gingerly made her way towards the door it abruptly flung opened and an irate woman stood glaring at her, the same thin red headed woman that was lying on the bed next to Remus.  
  
"I just had to visit the ladies" Jessica uttered softly as she looked up at the woman  
  
"Don't come your innocent little act with me" the woman snarled at her.  
  
"Excuse me!!" Jessica said her tone sharpening at the abruptness of the woman.  
  
" You just love it last night didn't you , Remus fussing all over you, having them all wrapped around your little finger" She snapped stepping closer to Jessica her eyes shooting daggers that would pierce her heart.  
  
"What?" Jessica laughed in shock at the utter dribble seeping from this woman's mouth, "I don't know what your problem is and at the moment I don't really care, I have enough to-".  
  
"You're my problem" the woman bellowed angrily seizing Jessica's arms and slamming her back into the wall, "When this is all over he won't want anything to do with you" she hissed .  
  
"Get off me!" Jessica yelled as the anger and adrenaline rose in her bringing her body back from the lingering effects of the charm, Jessica's hand came up as the woman pushed her back into the wall again, her nails scratching the woman's face as she shoved her back off her.  
  
"Jess!, what the hell!", Remus yelled as the woman stumbled back clutching her bleeding face, "Rosemary are you all right?" Remus asked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I was just trying to help her and she attacked me Rem" the woman cried in his arms.  
  
Jessica's jaw dropped in stunned amazement as the woman went from a viper to the damsel in distress in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Padfoot," Remus called out the opened door as he released the woman pulling out his wand.  
  
"I just wanted to help you Jess, please," she pleaded despairingly wiping her face as she stepped over to Jessica.  
  
"Just keep away from me," Jessica snapped her brow raised sharply as she backed along the wall away from her.  
  
"Jess, Rosemary just wants to help that's all," Remus appealed as he stepped over to her his wand firmly gasped in his hand.  
  
Jessica could hear Sirius running up the corridor as Rosemary latched onto her arm again, "Sod off," Jessica screamed pulling out of her clutches.  
  
"She's hysterical Rem, she could do harm to the baby," the woman implored .  
  
Jessica stepped back lifting her hands in an attempt to protect herself as Remus seemed to be drawn in by this woman's deceptive words "Please Remus no, don't ,please," Jessica begged as he lifted his wand.  
  
"Moony," Sirius snapped as he came to a stop in the doorway.  
  
"She's unbalanced," Rosemary informed Sirius "Look at what she did to me".  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at her annoyingly as she showed him her face, "Just be grateful it was only your face", he sneered pulling Jessica into his arms.  
  
"I had to go to the toilet, I didn't know it would upset everyone," she said, as she looked up at him her body trembling in shock.  
  
"Next time you have to pee wake me hey," He said brushing the hair back from her forehead as he caught his breath.  
  
Jessica had a multitude of questions she desperately wanted to ask him, not the least being where Harry was, and who this lunatic was, but not wanting to risk being put into another sleep by Remus or this Rosemary, she kept a lid on her mouth carefully thinking before opening her it, something she wasn't accustomed to doing.  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Sirius asked his gaze almost as intense as the one she could feel on her back from Rosemary.  
  
"Much better, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me last night, maybe I just needed a good sleep", She said smiling as Sirius kissed her forehead.  
  
"Well she does seem a lot calmer now," Remus noted as he moved closer to her, his eyes giving a fleeting glance to Rosemary.  
  
"Do you think I'd be standing in front of her if she wasn't," Sirius said raising a questioning eyebrow to Remus as he smiled.  
  
"Can you two not talk about me like I can't hear," Jessica said, as a petulant growl came from behind her followed by the door slamming.  
  
"Looks like your in trouble Moony," Sirius said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Remus gave them both a tired look before making a hasty exit, "The sooner you have this baby the better off we'll all be" Sirius said, again looking at her .  
  
"That's for sure", Jessica turned to see Lily standing behind her, "I gather you had another run in with Rosemary, hopefully once the baby's born she'll settle back to her old self".  
  
Jessica smiled softly not knowing what to say, she didn't understand why her being pregnant was a problem to this woman but she knew she would find out sooner or later, preferably sooner.  
  
"How about we get you into something a bit more you and get some breakfast since you got us all up so early," Sirius said as he held her arms out looking at the grandma nightie Poppy had put her in.  
  
Jessica entwined her fingers in Sirius's letting him lead the way out of the bathroom, along several corridors and up the elegant stair case in the entrance hall, slumbering body's still filled the corridor , Sirius opened a door next to the one she found herself in last night, the room was bathed in early morning sunlight , a warm gentle breeze fluttered in through the opened window.  
  
The walls of the room where covered in a mosaic of tapestry's, a large king size bed with an ornate timber canopy gave the room a regal feel about it, things she had long since forgotten and things she didn't recognize lay on a dresser.  
  
She followed Sirius's lead opening a cupboard door and pulling out a dress she gathered must be hers, as he pulled out a clean shirt and pants , he smiled at her as he watched her change, unable to control herself she moved closer to him her hands feeling his chest checking that her eyes weren't deceiving her, there was no tattoo, no prisoner markings from Azkaban.  
  
"Azkaban," she mumbled her thoughts.  
  
"Azkaban?" Sirius laughed questioningly as he ran his hand down her neck enjoying the feel of her fingers tracing his chest.  
  
She looked up into his dark eyes, their deep purity pulling her ever closer to him, "I've missed you," she whispered unthinkingly.  
  
"You've been so distant lately," he breathed softly as his lips brushed her cheek.  
  
"More than you know," her words becoming ragged and breathless as his lips glided down her neck, her hands flowing smoothly over his silken skin.  
  
"Daddy, Dominic is teasing me," a voice cried as the door swung opened.  
  
Jessica felt the vibrations of Sirius's groan against her collarbone, before he lifted his head picking up the little blonde headed girl, she wrapped her arms around both their necks pulling them into a hug as she sob.  
  
" Gabby, what did daddy tell you about just bursting into our room," Sirius said lifting the child's face from a surprised Jessica's shoulders.  
  
"But he's".  
  
Sirius put his finger to her tiny lips silencing her, as he looked sternly at her, tears welled in her dark eyes softening Sirius's expression, "Alright, lets sort out this brother of yours," he smiled as he put her down.  
  
The little girl wiped her eyes as she looked up at Jessica, she pressed her ear to Jessica's tummy while Sirius buttoned up his shirt, "Is she going to come out soon mummy?" she asked looking up at her bewildered mother.  
  
"Uh I um," Jessica mouth failed her as her brain absorbed another shock.  
  
"Very soon we hope," Sirius said smiling at Jessica before taking his daughters delicate hand in his and headed out the door.  
  
Jessica stood staring across the room at nothing as her brain began to feel like a sponge laden with water unable to soak up any more shocks, slowly she looked to the dresser to the scattering of photo's , her mind trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
Photo's of her life, Sirius and her waving goodbye as the left on his bike on their wedding day, James, Lily and Sirius holding Harry the day he was christened, a tiny baby in her arms as she stood with Sirius, all of them together two little girl stood to the forefront of the group smiling and giggling James and Lily holding a little boy in their arms Sirius next to Lily Jessica next to James and Harry behind her.  
  
Her eyes scoured each photo as her heart began to race at what she didn't see, there was not one photo of Nicole.  
  
She moved out into the corridor as she heard Lily's voice, Lily crouched on the floor in the middle of the corridor doing up a little girls shoe buckle, as people started to rise and gather up their belongings.  
  
"Now Alexandra, you go and wash that face while mummy wakes your brother," Lily said patting the girls bottom before she moved off down the corridor.  
  
"I'll wake him," Jessica suddenly blurted out startling Lily as she reached for the handle.  
  
"Oh, all right," Lily said stepping hesitantly from the door, "I'll go and check on Alexandra then," Lily looked back as Jessica opened the door and disappeared into the room.  
  
She glanced around the room, only taking in the sight of the untouched bed and opened cupboards before coming to rest on the person standing at the window looking unsure at her.  
  
"Harry?" her voice a hesitant whisper but enough to raise a smile from him as he rushed towards her.  
  
"I wasn't sure if it was you," he said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh I thought I'd never get to see you," Jessica said wiping her eyes from tears of relief as Harry lead her over to the window seat, "Have you seen Nicole, or Tonks?" she asked still clutching his hand.  
  
"No, I had a bit of a wander round last night, and got a bit of information from my parents, but I couldn't ask too many questions," Harry gave a bewildered chuckle , "My parents it weird, I don't even know them" he said shaking his head slightly as Jessica squeezed his hand.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" She asked looking into tired green eyes.  
  
He lowered his head glancing out the window to the distant hills, "The castle used to belong to Professor Dumbledore, he left it to the order".  
  
"What, what do you mean used to?" Jessica questioned, a nervousness touching her voice.  
  
"Voldemort killed him along with Neville and his parents years ago, this place it's like some sort of refuge," Harry said looking at her as his hand pushed his hair back from his forehead.  
  
Jessica's eyes widened as she ran her fingers across the spot where once a lightening bolt scar marked his forehead, now there nothing, she sat quiet for a moment trying to understand what was going on 'how could Voldemort have killed Albus,' the thought seemed ludicrous 'not Albus he was a far more powerful wizard than Voldemort could ever hope to be'.  
  
"Do you remember what happened in the Orb?" Jessica finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, you stopped that Deatheater from killing your father," Harry said, Jessica nodded as her mind drifted into thoughts again trying to put pieces together.  
  
"Pettigrew would have been found out as the traitor," she mumbled more to herself than to Harry as she sat back her fingers pinching her bottom lip, "He was never the secret keeper, which means Voldemort never found where your parents were hidden," she mumbled again to herself as she glanced up to his forehead.  
  
"Harry we have-." She stopped as the door flew opened.  
  
"Gabrielle," Sirius's voice hollered as the little girl ran into the room latching onto her mother followed soon after by Sirius carry a little boy the image of his father.  
  
"You don't just run into people's rooms," Sirius said looking frustrated.  
  
"But mummy's in here," she said smiling.  
  
Harry looked over at Jessica smiling at her expression as she was getting accustomed to a new son and daughter, he had a little sister and parents to suddenly adjust to.  
  
Jessica picked up her daughter, her little arms wrapping around her mother as Sirius came over to them, "Come on Gabby your too heavy for mum to carry," Sirius said putting his hand out to her.  
  
"A horsy ride," she said fluttering her eyelashes at her father.  
  
Sirius smirked shaking his head at Jessica "She is her mother's daughter," he said turning for her to hop on his back.  
  
"Sorry Michael," Sirius said looking at Harry.  
  
"What?" Jessica laughed at him, Harry quickly stepped over jabbing her in the ribs before Sirius turned back around looking at her.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Whata, what's today," she said rubbing her side .  
  
"It's Tuesday Jess," Sirius said , "And if we don't get downstairs it will be Wednesday before we get breakfast".  
  
"Tuesday?, Tuesday the third of August 96 ?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"That's the one," Sirius smiled as he left the room.  
  
"Well, I was just checking we didn't go backwards or something in time, Michael?" Jessica said raising her brow to Harry's frown.  
  
"I meant to tell you about that, you can't go calling me Harry around them," He said.  
  
"No wonder they thought I was going nuts last night," Jessica said, "I should have realized they wouldn't call you Harry if Harry was still alive, but my brain sort of stopped functioning properly after I looked in the mirror," she said looking down at her stomach.  
  
Harry looked at her bulging stomach as they followed Sirius downstairs, "You had Professor Lupin in a right old flap last night, I thought he was going to pass-out," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Yeah what is going on there?, and who is that Rosemary?" Jessica asked frowning at him.  
  
"You don't know?" Harry said his laughter dying away as he looked at her bewildered expression.  
  
(A.N. I decided to give Gabby blonde hair like Jessica's mother, hope you enjoyed the chapter, Reviews and comments welcome as to where you think this is going or anything else you'd like to ask or say...LUV NIK) 


	32. Not Grimmauld Place

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all H.P characters unfortunately)  
  
Diosa Alexia - Sorry Rosemary is only going to annoy you more, yes Remus would be better off with you.  
  
Maggie Black - Glad everything is getting clearer.  
  
Fra - I'm curious Too.  
  
Tessa - Rosemary is well um? You'll see.  
  
Kate lyn - Thanks, hope I don't disappoint as am at a difficult stage trying to explain the goings on from each side.  
  
Black Angel - Harry= Michael, Remus is sort of odd at the moment? But then so is Jess to them.  
  
Snow Angel222 - Don't worry slowly its all becoming clearer (I Hope).  
  
Marauder Marion - Thank you, It does get a bit confusing but I'm trying to express part of it through Jess and she can get totally confusing sometimes, bear with us and it should become clearer.  
  
Clare7 - Thank you sometimes they do screw up the chapters , glad to hear you got to read it all through , keep our fingers cross for this chapter.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 32 Not Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry looked at Jessica as they continued down the stairs to the entrance foyer following the growing number of people heading for breakfast, her look of bewilderment told him clearly that she never heard what Professor Lupin had said to her last night as his father carried her to the infirmary.  
  
"So what's going on with Remus?" she whispered as the reached the bottom steps.  
  
Harry gaze dropped to the floor as he wished he hadn't said anything, but he knew it was something she was going to find out very soon and it would be better coming from him than anyone else at the moment, "Its about" he stopped and looked at her again before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her aside, "Gods, how the hell do I say this?" he mumbled to himself.  
  
"Just say it" Jessica responded hearing his mumblings.  
  
"What ever he's got to say will have to wait" James said as he approached them tossing Harry a well worn robe, "You ready then?".  
  
"Ready?" Harry questioned warily.  
  
"We have an escort and retrieval today" James said casually as he glanced over to a large group of witches and wizards assembled at the front doors.  
  
"You can't go taking Har, ah Michael out with you" Jessica said anxiously, she wasn't sure about the escort part, but she remember clearly the risks involved in the retrieval of injured wizards from when they fought Voldemort in his first rise.  
  
"Jessy, Michael's been on hundreds of these runs" James said chuckling at her concerns, "By the way how you feeling this morning?, Haven't been realigning Padfoots equipment again I hope".  
  
"I'm fine and no, Sirius is quiet safe" she said frowning as he patted her on the head like an obedient dog.  
  
"James you can't take him" She implored as she followed him over towards the doors, Harry trailing behind as he pulled on his robe.  
  
James walked over to a small group of four wizards all dressed in shabby robes, ignoring Jessica's pleas as he pulled on his own robe and tugged up the hood.  
  
"I'll be alright" Harry reassured her as he looked over to his father, "Besides it might be a good chance to find out what's going on" he said before leaving her and joining his father.  
  
Jessica stood back near the steps watching them, as the huge doors creaked opened for them to leave, another group of fifteen or twenty witches and wizard sauntered in, the tallest of the group catching Jessica's eye, it was Kingsley, a look of complete exhaustion covered his face his shoulders hunched forward as he walked towards her, giving her a brief acknowledging smile as he passed heading up the stairs.  
  
+++++++++ Sirius settled Dominic down into his seat before turning and letting Gabby slid down from his back into a seat next to Alexandra at the long table that ran the breadth of the extensive room, retrieving his wand he tapped it on the table in front of the children producing two bowls of oats and goblets of pumpkin juice.  
  
He weaved his way passed several large oval table filled with people, pulling out a chair next to Lily at a smaller round table near one of the six lofty glass doors that opened out onto a grassed court yard.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Lily asked as Sirius poured himself some juice and with a flick of his wand produced his breakfast.  
  
"Right there" Sirius said as he looked across the room to the doorway.  
  
He suddenly felt like he was watching a lost child as he observed her first taking in the sight of the room she found herself in then searching nervously for a recognizable face, he elbowed Lily drawing her attention to Jessica.  
  
"What's she doing?, she looks like she's lost" Lily said giving an amused smile.  
  
"Exactly what I thought" Sirius answered, as Jessica located him and started making her way over to the table.  
  
"How's she been?" Lily asked returning her focus to buttering her slice of toast .  
  
Sirius gave a little mystified laugh as he continued to watch her, "Twice in the last twelve hours she has come to me".  
  
"Well that's a good thing isn't it, I don't imagine you'd be complaining about that" Lily responded.  
  
"Nah I'm not complaining, it's just, unexpected, for the last month she's been becoming more aloof, now all of a sudden she's seeking me out" He said in a questioning tone.  
  
"Well she does have a lot on her plate, I don't think when you's agreed to all this that she really anticipated how she would feel by the end of it all" Lily said solemnly.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
"Right, just try and act normal" Jessica mumbled to herself taking in a calming breath as she reached the table.  
  
Sitting down next to Sirius she relaxed taking in a view of the entire room, a constant hum of chatter filled the air with the occasional raised laugh breaking above the drone from the assorted assembly of people, children were all seated at the one long table while the other scattering of tables contained witches, wizards and even house elf's of every description from well known aristocratic wizard families to the lonely street peddlers, all joining in conversations without any apparent class barriers.  
  
"Quite a mix in here this morning" Sirius commented in response to her look of fascination, "Hungry?".  
  
"Famished" She said smiling , but it soon diminished as he handed her her wand and then began to tuck into his scrambled eggs.  
  
Jessica looked down at her wand 'okay, I don't think your going to be too appetizing, now if some would just tell me what to say I might get to eat' she thought as she placed her wand on the table and poured herself a juice, glancing around the other tables as everyone else enjoyed an array of different dishes.  
  
'Ah here comes Remus' her mind delighted squirming in her seat as her stomach grumbled, he smiled in his usual pleasant manner as he sat down opposite them, Jessica picked up her wand as Remus pulled his out from his robe, her stomach growling louder in anticipation, her eyes and ears trained on him as he moved his wand towards the table.  
  
"Rem".  
  
Jessica groaned her hand exasperatedly running over her face as Rosemary sidled up to him drawing his attention away from getting his breakfast.  
  
Rosemary smiled giving a cheerful greeting to almost everyone at the table, turning to give Jessica a smug grin as she sat down, Remus tapping his wand in front of her,. 'Arh!! What did he say' her thoughts screamed at her, she had been so intent on returning the snide grin she didn't hear what Remus had said.  
  
'Stop sucking up to that prat and get your breakfast Remus!' her mind now pleaded as he buttered Rosemary's toast, Jessica looked irritatingly at Sirius as he lifted his fork to his lips, just as he opened his mouth to take in another mouthful of his breakfast she nudged him with her elbow , his scrambled eggs spilling back to his plate.  
  
"Hmm" he grunted annoyingly as he place the empty fork in his mouth.  
  
"Remus gets her breakfast for her" she stated throwing a glimpse across the table.  
  
"Yeah of course he does" he said giving her an frowning smile  
  
Jessica raised her eyebrow to him before looking at the empty space in front of her, picking up on the blatantly obvious hint he pulled out his wand.  
  
"What would you like?" he asked placing his hand on her back.  
  
"The same as you , and a coffee please" she said grinning, relieved she was going to finally eat.  
  
"Mishka, scrambled and coffee" Sirius said touching his wand on the table in front of her, within moments of his words a generous plateful of scrambled eggs and a steaming hot coffee appeared before her.  
  
"Now can I get back to my breakfast?" he asked, Jessica giving a nod of approval as she took in her first mouthful.  
  
As she ate her breakfast she caught the curious sight of Sirius throwing a warning glare at Remus as Rosemary whispered in Remus's ear, her intense glare fixed on Jessica, Lily tried to lighten the uneasiness at the table as she engaged Rosemary in idle conversation, Jessica paying more attention to Max as he came over handing Sirius a roll of parchment.  
  
"Everyone's accounted for and no reports of anyone injured from any curses" he said his eyes darting over to Jessica briefly before returning to Sirius.  
  
Sirius's gaze scanned the extensive list of names on the parchment before he rolled it back up and handed it back to Max, "We have fifty three that have left for Glen Coe and then the squad is going to Clerkenwell to retrieve half a dozen injured wizards" Max stated as Sirius sat back taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
" Prong's group?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Yes, Woodcroft's squad has just returned from Bideford with some supplies" Max informed him.  
  
Sirius nodded as Jessica listened intently trying to take in all the places that Max's was prattling off, "What about Hadrians squad any owls?" Sirius's tone dropping as his expression darkened.  
  
"No word from Northumberland as yet" Max said shaking his head regretfully.  
  
"Alright" Sirius sighed, "Go get some sleep" He said dismissing Max with a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"So, they're going up to Glen Coe?" Jessica asked trying to get a bearing on exactly where she was even though she had once been to Dumbledore's residence she didn't quite know where it was.  
  
"Yeah" Sirius said with a curious smile.  
  
"And then down to Clerkenwell?" she asked casually.  
  
Sirius leaned on his elbow for a moment looking at her intrigued as to why she was asking questions that were obvious, "Yeah then down to Clerkenwell Jess".  
  
'So I'm somewhere between London and Glen Coe Scotland, great you twit that narrows it down to about thirty thousand places' her thoughts cursing her stupidity, as Sirius watched her roll her eyes and shake her head.  
  
Jessica stretched as she pushed her plate away and drained the last of her coffee , being such a nice day she decided it was a good opportunity to explore the environment she was in and find out what she could about all the goings on around the place, with her mind organized she rose from her seat.  
  
"Off somewhere?" Remus asked.  
  
"I thought I might go for a walk" Jessica said smiling, be it somewhat hesitantly under the scrutinizing gaze from the woman next to him.  
  
"Not this morning, we've got to get them potions finished for Poppy", Remus reminded her or so he thought.  
  
"Potions?" Jessica questioned her voice tweaking as she swallowed hard, she hadn't been near a cauldron in well over fifteen years, and even then she wasn't too good at even the simplest concoctions, but Remus's relaxed smile conveyed his confidence in her abilities or rather what ability he thought she had.  
  
"Leave me your wand" Sirius told her as he slid his chair back and stood up next to her.  
  
"Why?" she asked as she handed it to him.  
  
"I'm going to test it, see if I can't find out why it refracted a Cruciatus Curse" he said slipping it into his robe.  
  
"Oh, but you really don't"- .  
  
A simple shake of his head silenced her, his eyes conveying the message clearly that the subject wasn't opened for any discussion.  
  
The room fell silent as a tinkering bell rang out, the instant stillness broken as all the children moved from the table to an elderly witch standing in the doorway, Jessica waved to Gabriel as she waved to her mother and father, Dominic on the other hand ran in the opposite direction to the other children, launching himself into Jessica's arms and burying his head in her shoulder.  
  
" Don't want to go with Mad mame Capps" his tiny voice muffled against her.  
  
"How about you come down to the potions room with me?" Remus asked as he grabbed him from Jessica much to Sirius's annoyance.  
  
"He should probably go with the other children" Jessica said noting Sirius's reaction.  
  
" It won't hurt him to spend sometime with me, will it mate?" Remus said smiling as his hand tickled Dominic's chest, the child squirming in fits of giggles.  
  
"Alright but just for this morning" Sirius said relenting more to Remus's wishes than Dominic's.  
  
Remus lifted Dominic up plonking him on his shoulders, his small hands holding onto Remus's forehead.  
  
Jessica took hold of Sirius's hand as they all left the dinning hall, she would've much rather been spending her time with him than down in some dungeon making potions, but as she was beginning to realize this wasn't her life.  
  
"I'll be down in the cellars if you need me", Sirius said as he leaned in kissing her cheek before moving off along the corridor with Lily , she stood watching them until they disappeared down a narrow stairwell near the end of the broad corridor.  
  
It lifted her growing anxiety no end when she turned to see a pair of brown eyes boring into her as Rosemary stood next to Remus, her arm looped around his, the only bright light was little Sirius sitting on Remus's shoulders his cheeky grin identical to his fathers, 'one day he would be a heart breaker just like Sirius' with that thought in her mind she set off following Remus and Rosemary as they lead her through a labyrinth of corridors and staircases, several rooms they passed had groups of children either playing or doing what looked to Jessica like school work.  
  
"Remus, why are the kids in classes?" she asked as they passed several more rooms.  
  
He turned to her giving a bemused laugh, a reaction she was getting used to, "Where would you like them to be?".  
  
"Well it is summer break shouldn't they be outside playing or something?" she asked.  
  
"Summer break!" Rosemary snapped, "They're not at Hogwarts you know".  
  
"Rosemary!" Remus said softly, grabbing her shoulder he directed her attention away from Jessica and into a room.  
  
'This is going to be one hell of an interesting morning' Jessica mused as she followed them into what she found was a small but very well organized potions room, one large bench sat in the center of the room, two large cauldron sat at either end of the bench with plenty of room in between them for preparation.  
  
One wall was just built-in shelving, filled with glass jars and a half dozen or so glass tanks holding it's live prey of snakes, frogs, leeches, spiders, lacewing flies, scarab beetles and assorted other creepy crawlies, under two open paneled windows was another smaller bench with six less cumbersome cauldron neatly spaced out along it, and one large fire place finished the room on the other wall .  
  
Remus pulled out his wand flicking it at the two large cauldrons igniting a fire under both, then with Dominic still on his shoulders he drew up a small desk and chair, within seconds he had Dominic sitting quietly quill in hand drawing on a piece of parchment, while Rosemary busied herself gathering ingredients off the shelf and placing them on the bench.  
  
Jessica moved across to the bench checking out the contents of the two cauldrons, Remus giving a chuckle as she quickly pulled her nose back away from the second cauldron.  
  
"Ah the tantalizing aroma of seething Horned slugs" he teased as he pulled up a stool for her near the first cauldron, " Here you can finish up the healing potion, I'll take care of the draft of peace " he said patting the stool for her to sit on.  
  
Hesitantly she moved over to the stool looking again into the bubbling black mass in the cauldron, she sat for a moment looking over to Remus as he cut up a Hellebore plant before adding it to the rapidly simmer cauldron, the poisonous plant emitting an even more disgusting odor than that of the Horned slugs.  
  
"Get a move on, I don't want to be stuck here all day" Rosemary snarled as she pushed a small glass tank filled with leeches across the bench to Jessica.  
  
She bite nervously into her bottom lip as she lifted the lid on the slithering mass of leeches ' now was it juiced or sliced leeches in a healing potion' she pondered , since she only had a chopping block in front of her it must be sliced she decided , reaching in she squealed and squirmed as she tried picking up one of the slippery suckers.  
  
The quietness of the room was abruptly broken as Jessica jumped off the stool screaming, Remus looked over to see her flapping her leech covered hand around ,a look of horror growing across her face.  
  
"Get em off! , Get em off!" she screamed frantically as he came to her aid.  
  
"Just hold still" He said trying to grab her arm as she flew into a panic, "Rose go and get cleansing potion from Poppy, now!" Remus yelled as Jessica continued to thrash her arm about trying to shake off the blood sucking parasites, taking control of the situation he pulled her arm under his, holding it in a vice like grip he started pulling the leeches from her as she writhed around behind him.  
  
Tossing the last couple back into the tank he lifted her bloodied hand looking at all the little puncture marks as her head rested on his back slowing her racing heart, "What were you thinking sticking your hand in there, you know to use the forceps" he said wrapping a hankie around her hand , as Dominic sat quietly staring at his mother his bottom lip quivering as his eyes filled with tears before letting out a bellowing cry.  
  
Still holding onto Jessica's bleeding hand Remus quickly made his way over to him , scooping him up in one arm, "Umm Remus" Jessica said softly wiping her eyes she looked over to the bench.  
  
" Ah shit!!" Remus cursed as he looked over to the frothing green mess spewing out of his cauldron, shoving Dominic into Jessica's arms he hurried over putting out the flame and using his robe as a holder he carried the cauldron over to the fireplace discarding the now unusable potion.  
  
Rosemary strolled back into the room several minutes later with Poppy close behind, they both stopped and surveyed the turmoil in front of them , Jessica sat on the small bench near the window a blood soaked hankie wrapped around her hand, in her arms Dominic sat sobbing, while Remus mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his graying sandy coloured hair looking at the bubbling liquid dripping from the bench onto the floor.  
  
"Rosemary you take Dominic down to the kitchen and give him some ice- cream" Poppy ordered as she made her way across the room, Remus lifted his wand a Scourgify charm made short work of cleaning up the mess.  
  
With great reluctance and a threaten glare from Poppy Jessica released Dominic into Rosemary care, it seemed her detestation was only directed at Jessica as she happily took Dominic's hand and walked him out of the room discussing which was the best flavored ice-cream, Remus leaned against the wall watching as Poppy applied a large dollop of the purple cleansing potion to the bleeding spots all over Jessica's hand, and Jessica in turn was blowing feverishly at her hand as the potion burned into her skin.  
  
As Poppy finished up Remus came over sitting next to her on the bench, Jessica stiffened slightly as Remus reached across running his hand over her stomach, "You feeling alright now?" He asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked at her.  
  
She nodded as she watched his hand glide over her, searching for some sign of moment from the life inside, "The baby hasn't moved much today" she commented as she shifted off the bench.  
  
"Hmm interesting" Poppy said picking up her bag.  
  
"Why?" Remus questioned.  
  
"It just usually a sign that a birth is imminent" Poppy said reassuringly.  
  
Jessica watched Remus's face light up with a broad smile, he clapped his hands together with a sudden burst of enthusiasm and returned to the bench, igniting both cauldrons again, "You chop up the Hellebore this time and I'll take care of the leeches" He said placing the chopping block in front of her and laying out the plant neatly on the block for her, the rest of the morning she spent slicing and grounding up the needed ingredients while Remus moved back and forth from one cauldron to the other overseeing both potions, much to Jessica's relief.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Down in the cellars Sirius was getting more questions than answers as he tested Jessica's wand, he stood in the center of the long damp musty room, its arched bricked ceiling secreting droplets of a dirty brown liquid every now and then that echoed around the room as it hit the stone floor.  
  
At the far end of the room were four large wine racks filled to capacity with collection of Muggle and Wizard wines, Dumbledore once an enthusiastic connoisseur of the sweet grape beverage, in the corner closest to the door Lily sat at a desk under a bright flickering lantern, two maps hung from the wall in front of her, one a detailed map of Great Britain, the other a world map, both had peculiar red and black markings, the red marking moving about slowly on both maps.  
  
Lily sat back in the chair tossing the quill she was using to pen several letter, back onto the desk, stretching her arms out she looked over to Sirius as he again summoned the last spell cast with the same result, a refracted Cruciatus curse shot out from the wand, running his hand through his hair he lifted the wand again this time using a Prior incantatem spell, first out of the wand was the Cruciatus Curse, then to his surprise the wand emitted a bright etching light followed by a stun charm, the next spell brought his testing to an abrupt halt and Lily to her feet as a strong green flash shot out from the wand .  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Sirius questioned stunned that a killing curse had just erupted from Jessica's wand as Lily slipped her hand through the now harmless green shaft of light.  
  
"Well she didn't kill anyone," She said looking up at Sirius, "No reverse echo image" she added as he frowned at her.  
  
He glanced down at the base of the wand as the light faded, J. B with an old C underneath it was clearly scratched into the wood of the mahogany wand, there was no mistaking it was definitely Jessica's wand.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense" Sirius said as he again ran his hand through his hair, "She hasn't been out in at least six months, yet by the power in the spells they have all been cast in month" he said shaking his head not understanding how it was possible.  
  
"There's probably a quite simple explanation for all of them" Lily said patting his shoulder as she glanced up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah" Sirius muttered as he quickly grabbed his robe and headed out the door leaving Lily to finish up the orders correspondences.  
  
Sirius wasted no time making his way back up through the castle within minutes he stepped into the potions room, Remus looked up to the doorway as he finished pouring the last of the healing potion into a bottle.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Sirius questioned slightly out of breath.  
  
"You just missed her, I told her I'd finish up, talk about vague I'm sure her mind was off with the fairies today" Remus rambled as he pushed the stopper in the bottle.  
  
Placing the last bottle on the shelf Remus looked back over to the doorway but Sirius had already gone, "Talking to yourself again you dopey wolf" Remus muttered to himself as he finished clearing up.  
  
(A.N. Hope this chapter was a bit more clearer, it seems a muddle at the moment as we adjust to the different environment but I promise it does get easier for all, well may???? . As usual R&R ....Luv Nik.) 


	33. The quest for answers

(DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns all that is H.P Unfortunately)  
  
Thanks for your wonderful reviews.  
  
Diosa Alexia - Bitch is exactly right and she's only just began*.  
  
Clare - Guess Who?, No?, No?, and No, Guess again*  
  
Snow Angel - Thanks for your faith in me*.  
  
* Emma - Thanks*.  
  
* BlackAngel - Remus and Jess Hmmmm?*.  
  
* Sasinak - The orb is a bit confusing but I'm working on making it clearer*.  
  
Tessa - Cows a nice term for Rosemary*.  
  
* Fra - All is soon coming clear, well maybe not for Jess*.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.  
  
Chapter 33: The quest for Answers. ** (Denotes memories)  
  
Sirius promptly made his way from the potions room up through the castle towards their bedroom, assuming Jessica had gone to have a lay down, a routine she had succumb to lately due to the growing load she sustained.  
  
As he made his way along the corridor he came to a stop at James and Lily's opened door. A frightened squeal greeted him as he stepped into their bedroom, Mishka one of several house elves that worked for the order peered over the end of the bed that she was in the process of making.  
  
"Oh! Master you startled Mishka" the diminutive elf twittered as she clutched nervously at her pulsating throat.  
  
"Mishka, how many times have I told you just to call me Sirius?" he said softly trying to calm her frayed nerves.  
  
"Many times, Mishka very sorry Sirius, sir, Master" she stuttered as Sirius rolled his eyes smirking to himself.  
  
"Have you seen Jessica this morning?" He politely asked as Mishka made her way over to him picking up the scattering of James clothes as she went.  
  
"Yes Sirius sir, she was down in the kitchen earlier" she said shaking one of James socks out.  
  
"Eating again?" Sirius sighed.  
  
"No Sirius sir, she was getting some lemon grass for Master Lupin I believe sir" the little elf said as she started to nervously fidget with the clothes in her arms.  
  
"And?" Sirius questioned seeing there was more than she was letting on.  
  
"She- she was in here too, er, not long ago asking Mishka about Mistress Figg and someone she called Nicole".  
  
"Nicole?" Sirius questioned with a sudden frown.  
  
"That was the name she used Sirius sir" Mishka answered, her long boney finger nervously twirling around a loose thread on James shirt as she looked up at him, "She wondered if Mishka knew of their whereabouts, but I no not of any Nicole" .  
  
"Was that all she asked?" he questioned noting her anxiousness.  
  
"S-she was acting rather oddly Sirius sir" Mishka's voice began in an almost imploring tone.  
  
"Look it's very important you tell me everything she said" Sirius appealed gentle to her perceiving her ongoing reluctance.  
  
"She was also asking about the, - the bad people sir" the little elf whispered apprehensively as Sirius crouched before , his arm resting on his leg.  
  
"What bad people?" his tone becoming slightly more demanding .  
  
"Servants of the dark lord,- Sirius sir" she hesitated, fear building in her eyes as Sirius commanded a full answer, "Severus Snape and - . and Nymphadora Tonks" Mishka shrieked, frightened by her own words she buried her head into the clothes she clutched tightly.  
  
"Nymphadora" Sirius hissed disbelievingly as his hand sharply coursed through his hair as he tried to comprehend why Jessica was asking a house elf about Deatheaters, "Where is Jessica now?" he asked rising to his feet.  
  
With her head still buried in James clothes she lifted her trembling hand and pointed across the corridor to their bedroom.  
  
Sirius felt a niggling of guilt coursing through his body as he left the little house elf in a distressed state, it had taken them years of hard work just to get her to trust them, after the abuse she had suffered at the hands of her former Master Alfred Mulciber, an Imperius curse specialist in Voldemort's high command.  
  
With his mind set on confronting Jessica about her wand and the questions she had been asking Mishka, he crossed the hallway stepping into the room and closing the door behind him, his eyes scanned up the figure lying on the bed before him, his attitude softening as he watched her shallowed breathes , a small smile touching her lips as she soundly slept.  
  
Moving around the end of the bed to the other side he slipped his shoes off and eased his body onto the soft blue satin quilted bed cover next to her, she stirred slightly at his movements, a faint moan escaping her as she shifted closer to him, her head moving over to rest in the crook of his out stretched arm.  
  
Stilling himself so as not to wake her he stared down at her, it seemed like months since she had laid this close to him, she had pulled away from him so many times of late, he knew she had pretended to be asleep on several occasions to avoid any intimate contact between them.  
  
Gently lifting her hand that lay on the bed between them, he noticed the small red pock marks scattered over her hand, left from her encounter with the leeches , turning her hand over his thoughts drifted to last night as he looked at her palm and the still visible mark from where she had held her wand too tight.  
  
He laid his head back on the pillow gazing up at the ornate timber ceiling, her arm placed across his chest moving up and down with each breath he took, his thoughts still on the previous night, she had him so thoroughly baffled by her erratically switching behavior.  
  
She had walked out of the meeting last night taking Dominic back to bed, barely even acknowledging his existence the whole day, then as the meeting finished up and he stood talking to Charles Prouty and Alfred Harbage, Max came to the door.  
  
She stood before him, suddenly wanting him.  
  
Sirius shook his head trying to make sense of it as she again wriggled closer to him her stomach now pressed firmly against his side, he smiled to himself as he felt her hand tighten around him, but he couldn't ignore her odd behavior, maybe it was as her father had suggested 'just her being pregnant', well one thing was for sure it was certainly Jess ,no one else had ever known about there little get together in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Mischievously grinning as he reflected on their first time, which as Jessica so persuasively pointed out last night was in the library.  
  
** Crabby old Madame Coram the librarian of the times didn't truly appreciate their need to communicate with each other during study time and seen fit to put them both on detention the night before Christmas break of their sixth year.  
  
After dinner as everyone returned to their dorms to pack, Jessica and Sirius made their way up to the library, both were allocated a stack of books to return to the shelves, quietly , Sirius on one side of the extensive library Jessica on the other.  
  
He watched as Madame Coram toddled off out the door with her cup of tea and book in hand , her shoes loudly echoing on the stone floor as she left them to finish up their work, Jessica was up the far end of the library , a stack of books hovering next her as she crouched down placing The Odyssey, a sizable book on Giants on the lower shelf.  
  
As she stood back up a familiar pair of hands wrapped around her upper waist, her gaze immediately turned to the front of the library, "She gone" he reassuringly whispered.  
  
"You know she'll be back" Jessica said turning to look at him, as she leaned against the shelf behind her.  
  
"Maybe, but she's not here right now, is she" he softly muttered his hand resting on the books near her head as he leaned in closer, he could feel her breathes quicken as he closed in on her lips, willingly she greeted them , urging him further as her body teased against him.  
  
He took her by the hand leading her over to the farthest corner of the deserted library, near the window he pulled out his wand conjuring up several large cushions, as he slipped her robe from her shoulder he felt her shiver, "Are you cold?" his tone had become deep and husky  
  
"N-no I'm fine really" Her voice nervously dropping away as her robe pooled around her feet.  
  
Her fingers fumbled nervously at the buttons on his shirt as his hands roamed across her back releasing the clasp of her bra , his lips journeying down her soft neck, then suddenly back up.  
  
Sirius pulled his head back something was at odds here, she seemed to have shrunk, looking to the floor he noticed she had slipped her shoes off, a slight chuckle from him echoed off the ancient books , with his shoes soon discarded he moved her down to the cushions.  
  
He had waited five months for this moment with her, but as their desire rapidly intensified her hands came up onto his chest, "Sirius" her hands pushing against him.  
  
'This was it, she was going to stop me, she was going to push me away' he thought as he looked at her.  
  
Her gaze moved down his body, an apprehensive smile touched her lips as her hand slipped over his body, "Your belt- buckle is sticking into me" she apologetically whispered.  
  
A relieved smile filtered across his face as she squirmed beneath him removing the annoying article of clothing, he finished the task by disposing of his remaining attire.  
  
The floor was littered with their belongings, the snow pattered softly against the window, a soft glow of a single lantern giving them ample light.  
  
Sirius's fingers wiped away a tear as moved inside her for the first time, slowly giving her time to adjust to the new sensation.  
  
Her eyes glistened in the flickering light , her face awash of emotions as she looked up at him with a hint of uncertainty, his body aching to move, but he stilled himself trying to ease her pain, her hands gradually stroked up his back setting his body alight as she gave herself to him completely.**  
  
Rolling on his side he looked at her, so peaceful, uncomplicated while she was asleep, his gaze followed his hand as it trailed down her arm onto her stomach, their lives had slipped into such a complicated web of emotions, her moods in a constant spiral.  
  
His hand rubbed his forehead as he thought about her wand 'what had she been doing?, why was she questioning Mishka about Arabella and more importantly why was she asking about two of Voldemorts Deatheaters?.  
  
"What are you thinking about?".  
  
Her voice broke into his thoughts, his gaze darting to her face as she stretched in his arms, "Sleep well?" he hesitantly asked.  
  
She shifted her body up the bed so her head was level with his on the pillow, her hand brushing against his cheek as she nuzzled into his neck "Hmm, especially when I wake up to you" she whispered dreamily.  
  
She smiled contently as his lips pressed a kissed to her forehead, his arms holding her securely, "Jess" he said pulling his head back to look at her.  
  
"Mmm" she softly moaned opening her eyes.  
  
Reluctantly he slipped his arms from around her moving to sit up on the edge of the bed, she had that far off dreamy look in her eyes again and he knew the only way to make her pay attention and listen to him was to put some distance between them till some questions were answered.  
  
He felt her moving behind him as she sat up, " Jess, is- is there something troubling you, or something you want to tell me about?" he asked giving her the opportunity open up to him, before questioning her on her recent behavior.  
  
The room feel silent , he watched her fidget nervously as she moved off the bed and move across to the window, the early afternoon shadows filtering across her now concerned expression as she fixed her gaze on the outside world.  
  
"Jess?" he said grabbing her attention as he picked up her wand from the bedside table .  
  
Her eyes moved to him as he came across to stand before her, "I want to tell you - but I need you to". Her words coming to an abrupt halt as the door opened, both of them turned to see who was interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Prongs what, what are you doing back so soon?" Sirius questioned.  
  
James eyes fleeted passed over Sirius coming to rest on Jessica "We need to talk down stairs, now" his tone and attitude made it clear it wasn't a request.  
  
James moved swiftly between them his hand firmly grasping Jessica's shoulder as they all made their way out into the corridor and down the stairs.  
  
"Did something go wrong?" Sirius questioned as the reached the bottom steps.  
  
"The squad made it safely to Glen Coe, but I had to get Virgil to take over from me, they should be in Clerkenwell by now, and will be back here first thing in the morning" James said as he retained his grip on Jessica.  
  
"But why, why did you come back if everything was fine" Sirius frowned.  
  
"Why indeed!" James gaze dropped to Jessica as he opened the door to the large meeting room.  
  
Jessica's heart began beat abnormally fast as they entered the room , "James what is going on" Lily asked as she sat at the table opposite Remus, Rosemary and Jessica's father Harry.  
  
"Yes what's so damn urgent that we can't have our lunch first" Rosemary snapped .  
  
"Put a lid on it Rose" James snapped back at her, "Padfoot you'd might want to take a seat. Arh!! not you Jessica" his said gripping her clothes and pulling her with him over near the fire place where Harry stood silently with his back to them.  
  
'Oh gods he called me Jessica, this can't be a good sign' her thoughts making her sick to her stomach.  
  
Sirius exchanged a bewildered glance at Lily as Jessica father moved out of his chair towards her, "James stop pulling her around like that, you know she hasn't been well lately".  
  
"Please Harry sit down she just fine believe me" James reassured , "Michael come over here" his hand snapping Harry to his fathers side.  
  
He looked at Jessica as he made his way across from the fireplace to stand next to his father near the long hardwood table, his expression sending a jolt of dread through her.  
  
" Jessica you stand here next to Michael" James said pushing her over against him, "Or maybe you would feel more comfortable if I called him Harry?!".  
  
(A.N Sorry that it took me longer to post and that the chapter is shorter than usual but I have been sick, but am now on the road to recovery so the next chapter isn't far away.... Please R&R ..Luv Nik.) 


	34. Stranger within

(DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling Own all that is Harry Potter, including Sirius and Remus, Damn!!!).  
  
Sasinak- Thanks, James knows? , Sorry I had to end the chapter somewhere it just seemed like a good spot, haha.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – Thanks, am well again, as for what they find out read on it all starts to open up, Happy reading.  
  
Diosa Alexia – Thanks, Smarty pants? Hmm not really, Thanks for the HEALTHY you tossed my way I'll send some back your way, While your freezing your butt off I'm sweltering over here, wanna swap?.  
  
Maggie Black – Thanks, it might not be so pleasant for them.  
  
Clare – Thanks, Feeling great Thanks, answers are on the way, sorta, or maybe it just going to create more questions??.  
  
Anne v 79 – Thanks, Hope your test went well.  
  
Fra – Thanks, I find Sirius and Jess easy to write especially on an emotional level, why? No idea.  
  
Emma – Thanks, Harry spill? Read on.  
  
Snow Angel222 – Thanks, hope I'm about to clear up some points.  
  
BlackAngel- Thanks, all is about to be revealed, well sort of.  
  
Tessa – Thanks, read on!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter - 34. Strangers within.  
  
Jessica's face paled in colour her eyes darting to look up at her cousin as he stood behind her, Harry's sweaty hand clutched at hers, ' he knew' a look of grit determination stared back at her as James eyes bore deeply into her.  
  
"James please, just let me explain" she pleaded, if Sirius was to hear the truth she wanted it to come from her.  
  
"Explain!" he scoffed angrily at her.  
  
"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on!" Sirius growled as they all grew impatient.  
  
"James please!" Jessica begged tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, as Harry's grip tightened, he knew by his father reaction alone this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
James gaze left her looking along the table coming to a stop on Lily, " As you's all know the squad set off this morning for Glen Coe, but when we arrived there and prepared to Apparate to Clerkenwell my son suddenly informed me he can't Apparate" he snarled, his hand roughly coming down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Of course he can, he's been Apparating since he was fourteen" Lily half-heartedly laughed as she looked at her son, but his demoralized appearance wiped the slight smile from her lips, his eyes conveying the truth to her.  
  
"It seems you were right last night" James's gaze now turned as he directed the conversation towards Sirius, "These two aren't exactly who we think they are" Jessica's heart palpitated rapidly in her chest at James harsh tone, as a chorus of astonished voices erupted from the table.  
  
"It's not what you think" she cried out, stepping back as Sirius's hand slipped into his robe reaching for his wand, her eyes focused on his face as he reacted immediately to James words.  
  
"WAIT!" Harry yelled grabbing Jessica's arm as Sirius and his mother came towards them with their wands drawn.  
  
Remus clutched at Rosemary pulling her back as she moved swiftly towards Jessica, raised disordered voices filled the room all demanding answers.  
  
James had opened a floodgate without a proper explanation and they all responded to his words and tone, viewing them instantly as a threat.  
  
James hand grazed over his face as he realized he should have used slightly more tact, but he had let his anger get the better of him.  
  
Innocent people's lives could have been put at serious risk today taking an inexperienced and ill prepared wizard with them on such a risky task, not the least being Harry's life.  
  
"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN" Jessica's father bellowed over the noise . "Lets all just sit down and get the full story before we going jumping to any rash conclusions here" he said as the room feel quiet, taking his daughter and Harry by the arm he lead them across to the sofa.  
  
Jessica was placed between the two Harry's as the others made there way over, Remus gripped Rosemary's hand as she sat in the lounge chair opposite them her eyes only leaving Jessica for a second as she glanced at Remus , he sat on the floor in front of her, Sirius positioned himself over in a corner armchair his wand impatiently twisting through his long fingers.  
  
Lily sat down in the large armchair near the doors James slipping onto its armrest, his hand rubbing her back as she voiced her major concern, "If your not Michael then where is my son?" her voice trembling as she feared the worst.  
  
Jessica looked to Harry, neither of them knowing exactly how to answer her question, "I am your son" Harry finally uttered , "I- I Just" he stumbled for the appropriate words, looking to his father for some assistance.  
  
James slowly got to his feet his hand rubbing his eyes as he was still trying to get a grip on what little information Harry had told him before he flew into a rage with his son and brought him back to the castle, "Just explain to us what you can" .  
  
Jessica slid to the edge of the worn out old sofa leaning forward she looked towards Sirius , she needed to explain it to him, her hand gripped Harry's leg as she took in a deep breath.  
  
"Last night, we left Grimmauld place with Tonks and our daughter Nicole" she hesitated as Sirius closed his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly as she voiced what he didn't want to hear, she had been at his mothers house, an ardent Voldemort supporter and she had left in the company of a Deatheater, not exactly an encouraging start.  
  
"Grimmauld place to us is-, is headquarters for the Order" she stuttered trying to make him understand her, "We headed to the Ministry of magic to use the Orb to bring you back to us, but I, " Her voice wavered as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"What is all this bullshit" Rosemary snapped, "There is no damn Ministry of magic".  
  
"Let her talk" Her father snapped back across to Rosemary as Remus sat up trying to calm her.  
  
Jessica looked back to Sirius his eyes opened glancing to her again as she continued, "I- we were just suppose to change what happened in the Death chamber, to stop Bellatrix, but I - I let my thoughts slip I............, I couldn't do it, – Wilkes took you once,- I couldn't let him kill you again" her words breaking up as she sobbed glancing at her baffled father.  
  
Jessica never known for her ability to verbalize herself clearly or rationally under any hint of pressure, dropped her head into her hands weeping incoherently about Wilkes, Pettigrew, Azkaban and Bellatrix LeStrange, throwing them all into total confusion as to what had happened.  
  
Harry slide forward rising off the sofa picking up the pieces of Jessica's ramblings, taking them back to what he knew about her father being killed by Wilkes, Pettigrews involvement and it's tragic consequences that took his parents lives.  
  
Remus moved across the floor on Sirius's silent orders as Harry spoke, dropping to his knee's before Jessica, he took her face in his hands, her teary eyes lifted to his penetrating gaze as he pushed into her thoughts. She opened her mind to him allowing him to experience everything she had.  
  
Her eyes entranced in his intensifying gaze, his warm breath brushing her lips every time he exhaled, his hands holding her face right where he wanted her, Remus was no longer before her he had entered in her mind, focusing her energies she opened her memories to him willingly.  
  
A small sparsely furnished living room engulfed him, Deatheaters towered above him as he experienced everything through Jessica's eyes, bound up on the floor was Harry her father, kneeling before Wilkes, the Deatheaters wand poised to strike, her voice screamed out as she closed her eyes, Remus could feel the warmth of blood as it soaked her clothes and tricked down her face, he didn't need to see what had happened, he didn't want to.  
  
Images again filled him, her heart was racing as she struggled to get away, a weight pressed on her legs as she desperately fought to escape from Wilkes, Travers and Dolohov pulling her arms back as Wilkes leaned over her, his hands violating her frightened body, his mouth bruising against her's as she struggled for each breath.  
  
Her body was aching, pressed into a corner, her head lifted, her hands raised in defense as Fabian's face appeared to Remus "Obliviate" was all he heard before being drawn into darkness.  
  
Harry's voice rang in her ears as Remus pulled back from her, his hand brushed through his hair as he sat back on the floor reeling at what he had just experienced through her, his memory of what happened that day entirely different, they had arrived to find Wilkes howling in pain on the floor, Jessica holding her father and three Deatheaters taken completely unawares.  
  
Lily, James and Sirius listened quietly as Harry spoke of Pettigrews betrayal towards his Parents and Sirius, and how his mothers love had saved his life and banished Voldemort.  
  
Jessica's father slouched back into the sofa, his head lowered, his hand resting on her back as he had just heard moments earlier from Harry what Remus had just seen through her memories, to her he had been dead for over sixteen years.  
  
"Rem" a whiney voice called drawing everyone's attention to Remus, he put his hand up to the scowling red head behind him moving back towards Jessica, this time sitting next to her on the sofa.  
  
She shifted ready to meet his gaze as he lifted his head to her, a caring smile and a gentle touch to her face relaxed her, as he again delved into her memories.  
  
Like flashes of light the images flooded through to him, once again surrounding him, two small babies lay on a blue bunny rug asleep next to one another, a few soft toys scattered close by, Remus recognized the soft pastel coloured room immediately, it was James and Lily's flat in London.  
  
Jessica's body seemed rigid and stressed as she looked over to Lily her eyes shimmering in the light as tears filled lily's eyes, several packed boxes sat near the doorway along with two suitcases.  
  
James appeared worn out as he and Sirius intently discussed their plans to hide the three of them, without a second thought it was agreed that Sirius would be their secret keeper.  
  
Down a small dark corridor voices could be heard, Jessica stopped near a closed door listening, in her arms a little girl squirmed, her heart felt heavy as she listened to Wormtail as he tried to reason with Sirius that it was no longer safe for him to be Lily and James Secret Keeper, that a less obvious choice should now be made, namely himself.  
  
Again her thoughts raced forward as Remus searched her mind seeing what was to come, overwhelming fear immersed him as Dumbledore stood before her , Hagrid looked out of place sitting in the small arm chair, with little Harry on his lap a fresh scar marking his forehead .  
  
Unbearable sorrow echoed from the old wizards eyes as he addressed her, Remus's eyes stung as a tidal wave of her emotions swept over him, she learnt that not only had she lost James and Lily but that Dumbledore like the rest of the wizard world believed Sirius had betrayed his friends and killed Wormtail along with twelve innocent muggles, her plea's to him of Sirius's innocence falling on deaf ears.  
  
He felt her spirit broken, she was lost and alone, a chill ran over him giving him visible Goosebumps as she looked through the rusty steel bars, her hair whipping around her damp face as the icy winds blew in off the North Sea, her hand came up to rest on Sirius's bruised and bloodied face, tears filling the once valorous wizards eyes as deceit and treachery tore their lives apart.  
  
"Take Nicole and leave, go somewhere safe, you need to forget me" Sirius's voice was filled with defeat.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave you"-.  
  
"I don't want to see you again" his words hard and colder than the icy winds, he pushed her hand away from him and turned his back on her, ignoring her cries for him to listen, he moved across the dank stone floor slipping to the ground he buried his head in his hands, she was forced to walk away from him.  
  
Remus wanted to pull back from her but she held his gaze, her eyes welling with tears, himself struggling to contain her emotional pain as it inundated his very core, she began forcing images of twelve years without Sirius to the forefront of her mind wanting him to understand what had finally brought her to be where she was today.  
  
He experienced her struggles as she moved into a world foreign to her, endeavoring to raise a child on her own, giving up her past but never forgetting the one person who drove her every desire since school.  
  
The smell of sea air permeated his senses, as he found himself standing on a pebbled beach the sun setting behind him, water gently lapped at her bare feet, a letter held tightly in her hand as she stared out across the water, her only connection to Sirius, her emotions conflicting inside her. "He has tried to returned", a strong hand gripped her shoulder as she looked up at the perceptive wizard, his long white beard drifting across his chest in the slight breeze his eyes softened through the years as he implored her to move back to where her daughter and herself would be looked after.  
  
Remus' hands dipped into warm soapy water grabbing a cloth, he stood in a kitchen, a rhythmic drone of music filtered down from upstairs, a ginger cat balanced itself on the narrow fence line as he glanced out the kitchen window into the darkened night, a vibration tickled in his throat as Jessica hummed to the music, moving around wiping the bench tops.  
  
His gaze darted to the front door as without warning Arabella Figg breathlessly burst in her face flushed with colour, not stopping to regain any of her composure she grabbed Jessica's arm pulling her out the door and across the front lawn.  
  
Evading Jessica's questions like the black plague she opened her door and stepped aside, a hand shoved her towards the living room her momentum abruptly stopping, Remus felt his heart catch in his throat, as her breathing shallowed to a stop, a torrid of her feelings gripped his body as she looked at the filthy haggard wizard that stood staring disbelievingly at her, her mind fogged over as she launched herself into his arms, a flood of tears erupting from her as she held tight to Sirius, her hands gripping his greasy mattered hair, the overbearing smell of sweat and damp putrid clothes delighting her senses. "I can't stay, it's not safe " his voice raw with emotions as he cradled her face in his dirty hands.  
  
Remus felt her drawn out of her imposed darkness as Sirius once again dominated her memories, in jeans and an old Beatles T-shirt he stood larger than life in the kitchen observing her, reaching out he lured her into his arms, their bonds as strong as ever, a face appearing over his shoulder giving him an amused smile as he pulled his daughter into their embrace.  
  
He journeyed with her as she first brought Harry back to her home, Remus feeling rather peculiar perceiving himself through her, sensing her glowing affection for him.  
  
Her fears as she was confronted by Malfoy and MacNair, he arrived with them at twelve Grimmauld place seeking safety within the order, felt her apprehension as she watched Harry and her daughter board the train to Hogwarts with Snuffles by her side.  
  
Rapidly images and feelings filled his very being as he flicked through her recent past, their perceptions conflicting greatly as she bombarded him with memories of himself with Nymphadora Tonks in what he would term relatively intimate situations.  
  
Her sudden reluctance hit him head on ,as he was forced to delve deeper to retrieve memories she had buried deep inside her, his hands subconsciously stroked the sides of her face as her mind struggled against him, tears streamed down her cheeks as he stepped into the Deathchamber, his breathing labored with her's as she ran across the room reaching for a raggedy veil that concealed Sirius from her.  
  
Her thoughts abruptly fracturing like a mirror shattering before his eyes, an inconsolable pain like a fresh gaping cut gripped at his chest as she plunged him into darkness, flashes of voices and faces seemed to surrounded him none making any sense.  
  
A seething anger swelled in her, a clearer image finally appearing before him, a pub, smooth warmth filtered down his throat as she downed one of several firewhisky's, shots were exchanged around the room, her wand raised in her hand as she looked to the source of her pain, Peter Pettigrew. Remus could feel the wand in his grasp as it erupted with a green flash.  
  
A sense of disappointment filled her as she later realized the curse that killed Pettigrew hadn't come from her wand.  
  
A piece of parchment flickered in front of him, an intricate pattern containing celestial signs was being etched onto a stone floor, near by the ancient Orb was displaying an array of colours around the room, Remus watched as Harry placed his hands on the power no one else was able to approach, warmth tingled up his arms as Jessica's hand mimicked Harry's.  
  
The room swirled as the Orb absorbed them both into Harry's memories, taking them back to the Deathchamber back to Sirius as he battled Bellatrix, Remus watched uneasily as Sirius stepped back towards the sacrificial archway that was once used by Greek sorcerers to offer up young pureblood witches to appease the gods.  
  
Remus's hands ached as Jessica clutched at Sirius's robe as she struggled to pulled him back as he fell towards the veil, Harry's hands reaching across as he helped her, all three falling to the dais.  
  
Blood seeped from a gash to Sirius's forehead, Jessica's breathing was short and sharp as she rested her head on his chest sobbing with relief, images of her father flickered into her thoughts as Sirius stroked her hair, the room suddenly plunging away from them into darkness once more, voices cried out in the dark, her hand painfully gripped her wand, her thoughts consumed with hate as once again she was face to face with Wilkes, her hand raised her wand as she glimpsed herself on the floor sobbing while Travers kept a firm grip on her robe, Harry bellowed across the room for her to stop, his words never registering with her brain as she yelled "Crucio ", her hands seizing her stomach, a burning pain swept over her.  
  
Panic clutched at her as she watched Harry pull his hands free of the Orb, Remus sensed an energy building in his finger as she fought to free herself of the power, a loud deafening hum rang in his ears , a blast of white light energy exploded out from the Orb, her eyes finally opening to a dimly lit room where three small children lay sleeping.  
  
Her mind felt fatigued as Remus pulled back from her, his hand slipped under her hair pulling her head to rest against his chest, he rubbed his fingers over his eyes clearing his focus as he looked around the room, everyone's eyes intently fixed on him.  
  
"Where's Rosemary?" Remus inquired noting her absence as he cleared his strained throat.  
  
"She stormed out of here about twenty minutes ago" James answered getting to his feet while Lily sat quietly next him her hand softly brushing through Harry's hair as he sat on the floor near his mother.  
  
Remus turned his gaze on Sirius his expression unreadable, his mind still digesting everything Harry had told them.  
  
Jessica's father stood by the fireplace with Poppy, his hands placed firmly on his hips, concern arising on his face as he glanced over to Remus.  
  
"Padfoot" James called as he stood near Remus, "We need to talk about all this", his hand rubbing across his chin as he looked down at Remus.  
  
Jessica lifted her head as Remus shifted from the sofa, Harry pulled himself off the floor making himself more comfortable on the sofa next to Jessica. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius made there way across the room to where Jessica's father stood watching Poppy as she picked up a handful of green floo powder before stepping into the fireplace and flooing out.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to tell him when they expected me to Apparate" Harry said glancing over to his father as he stood with the others comparing what Harry had told them to what Remus had seen in Jessica's memories.  
  
"It's better out in the opened, at least now they know the truth about us" Jessica said resting her head against the back of the sofa, "So what did you find out about this place?".  
  
Harry looked confused at her, shaking his head, "It's really weird, when we left here we headed down to the town a few miles away, Killin I think dad called it, then we split into two groups, dad and I headed to the loch with our group and from an old boat shed we flooed to four different places before we reached the old church at Glen Coe".  
  
"Well I suppose if they're hiding from Voldemort which seems to be the case, then they would floo several times so as not to be traced" Jessica said interrupting him.  
  
"No it wasn't that, down in the town it was like a wizard village, just like Hogsmead " Harry whispered.  
  
"But that can't be right, Killin is a Muggle village" she said looking baffled.  
  
"It wasn't the only place, two other town that I managed to see were also filled with Witches and Wizards " Harry said as both his and Jessica's gaze was suddenly drawn across the room to a familiar voice.  
  
"In essence they have taken over the conscious mind of our Jessica and Michael in this reality" Dumbledore explained as he looked down from the portrait above the fireplace to the five concern individuals before him.  
  
"So where is Michael's and Jess's conscious mind?" Lily questioned.  
  
"It is still in there it has just been suppressed, if these two stay in this realm they will eventually lose all memory of their past lives as Michael and Jessica's conscious breaks through regaining their own minds" Dumbledore said looking over his glasses to Harry and Jessica as they stood back near the table listening in.  
  
"What about our daughter Nicole and Nymphadora Tonks, Albus?" Jessica asked, as the others suddenly turned to look at them.  
  
"They were also in the room when the energy wave erupted from the Orb" Dumbledore tilted his head looking to Remus who nodded in conformation, "Tonks would be aware just as you are of her different circumstance, as for your daughter" Dumbledore stopped and cleared his throat looking to Sirius.  
  
Sirius stared at Jessica like he was trying to recognize something in her, "Your daughter doesn't exist here, she died just before she was born, you were hit by a cross curse at Harry's cottage the day you saved his life" Sirius bluntly told her.  
  
Jessica's eyes filled with tears as Sirius turned his back on her, she had known deep down something had happened, she had felt it in Remus when he was in her mind, but to hear it from Sirius and so coldly was too much.  
  
Her father stepped forward taking her into his arms and comforting her, as she glanced up at him she realized she had exchanged one life for another.  
  
(A.N Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a bit depressing but it will lighten up soon, we just have a few important issues to get through first...........R&R.........Luv NIK) 


	35. Fights and Flight

(Disclaimer. J.K. Rowling owns all that is H.P)  
  
Diosa Alexia – Jess and Remus? Hmm Maybe it's a case of more interaction?.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – I might try and put in a Tonks POV.  
  
Clare – Thanks Happy reading well sort of?.  
  
Keke Potter – Thanks, Sirius should stay alive, that is if Jess or Remus don't kill him?.  
  
JCs DancerGurl – Thanks hope you like this chapt?.  
  
Snow Angel222 – Getting slightly more crazy.  
  
Fra – Remus and Jess tend to be very opened with each other, she finds it easy to relate to him.  
  
Tessa – Thanks.  
  
Anne v 79 – Yay glad you made it , enjoy the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter. 35. Fights and Flight.  
  
The room took on an uncomfortable silence, as Sirius stepped across to the fireplace resting his arm on the large granite mantelpiece, his jaw clenching tightly as he declined his head dealing with what he viewed as Jessica's deceit.  
  
Harry glanced from Sirius over to Jessica, her head rested on her father's chest, her eyes closed as his hand stroked over her hair in a calming manner.  
  
Clearing his throat Dumbledore broke the tension felt by everyone in the room , "First things first, Nymphadora Tonks needs to be located and brought back here".  
  
"Well, the last we heard she was at Grimmauld Place with Andromeda, but that was a few months ago, she could be back at the Malfoy estate by now" Lily informed him as Sirius vented an irritated grunt.  
  
Dumbledore groaned uneasily at either prospect running his hand down over his beard, "We'll need to get to her as soon as possible" he said his gaze following Remus as he assisted Jessica over to a nearby chair before glancing down at Sirius.  
  
"I'll get onto Abbotts and see what he can find out," James said, walking across to the small desk near the sofa and grabbing a piece of parchment, quickly jotting out a brief note, "Michael run this to Angus" James said tossing the quill behind him back onto the desk.  
  
"Angus?" Harry questioned.  
  
"He's at the front doors" James said handing him the rolled up parchment and slapping him on the back to get him moving.  
  
As Harry made his way out the door Remus pulled a chair up in front of Jessica, a nervousness touched his eyes as he looked over at her, "Jess, were you pregnant before all of this happened, before you touched the Orb?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
Jessica glanced across to Sirius, her emotions again swelling inside her as he looked away, "Yes, four months" she uttered softly looking back at Remus, confirming to him what Harry had told the others.  
  
"Michael said the Black family tapestry showed the baby to be a boy?" Remus's question again drawing Sirius's attention watching as Jessica nodded.  
  
"Alright," Remus said glancing at his watch as he rose to his feet, mumbling nervously under his breath he walked over to door.  
  
"Oh sorry professor" Harry apologized as he bound back into the room colliding with Remus.  
  
"That's alri,.... .What did you call me?" Remus asked looking suddenly bemused .  
  
"Ah, professor," Harry hesitantly answered not sure of anyone's reactions at the moment.  
  
"You were Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in his third year," Jessica said, a little smile gracing her as she watched Remus suddenly smirk proudly.  
  
His smile growing broader as Harry added, "You were the best Dark Arts teacher we ever had".  
  
James stood near Lily having a good laugh at the thought of Remus as a professor at Hogwarts now, "I can just see you Moony cowering to Headmaster Weasley" he teased.  
  
"Impertinent little shit he is," Sirius growled, "Deceived and betrayed his whole family for power".  
  
"Hogwarts is an exclusive school for purebloods," Lily explained to a confused looking Harry and Jessica, "Percy Weasley is just another of Voldemorts puppets, there to do his Masters bidding".  
  
"Percy!" Harry eyes darted to look at Jessica as she pulled herself up from her seat, "What about Ron Weasley?" Harry asked his mother.  
  
"The only one that we've heard survived the attack at their farm was the girl, but she's not been heard of in years" lily said softly.  
  
"Ginny" Harry downheartedly mumbled to himself as Lily's hand reached out to comfort him.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when Hogwarts was run by Deatheaters" Dumbledore soulfully uttered, Jessica noticing a glimmer of emotions in the old wizards' eyes.  
  
"Well technically you didn't actually see it happen Albus" James said correcting him.  
  
"James!, sometimes you can be so insensitive!" Lily scolded, as Dumbledore gave an amused chuckle.  
  
"Remus" interrupted Poppy as she poked her head round the opened door, "Flora's down in the infirmary".  
  
"We'll be there in a moment, thank you Poppy" Remus said stepping across to Jessica, "Excuse me Albus, Flora is here to check on the welfare of Jess and the baby".  
  
"Good, good you get that sorted and let us know how it goes, I'm sure Michael here can supply us with any answers we may need" Dumbledore said smiling softly looking from Remus over to Harry.  
  
Sirius lifted his head watching Jessica as Remus held her hand leading her from the room towards the infirmary, "Aren't you going with her?" Lily questioned.  
  
"What about the Orb, do you have any idea as to where it could be?" Sirius asked stepping back to look up at Dumbledore ignoring Lily and turning the conversation away from him.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
The cooler air in the corridor came as a welcome relief to the stifling heat of the meeting room even with Sirius's coolness towards her, "There's nothing wrong is there Remus?" Jessica asked as she glanced back up the corridor to see if Sirius was going to join them.  
  
"No, no . we just want to check that the Orb hasn't had an adverse effect on this pregnancy," Remus said running a comforting hand over her back.  
  
"In what way would it effect it?" She queried.  
  
"Well you were pregnant with a boy and this baby is a girl, so we just want to make sure nothing has changed, and just give you a general check overm," Remus said trying to smile reassuringly as she glimpsed back up the corridor for the last time before they descended several steps and headed for the opened hospital door.  
  
"Try just to give Padfoot a little time, it's been a lot for him to digest too" Remus said stopping her in the doorway his hand coming up to brush against her cheek as his eyes scanned her emotions, "You do understand what's going on here, don't you?".  
  
Jessica frowned not quite understanding which part of this whole surreal situation he was referring to, but before she could respond Poppy called them into the room, over near the end bed stood a short plump Mediwitch, her curly gray hair protruding out from under a black bonnet.  
  
"Come on up you pop Jessica" she cheerfully said patting the bed, her bright red cheeks and sprightly disposition lighting up her drab sooty out fit that covered her from head to toe, "It is alright to call her Jessica isn't it?" she asked looking to Remus as Jessica slipped up onto the bed.  
  
"Yes Flora, she's still Jessica," Remus assured her, "Jess, this is Flora Delrosia she's a Mediwitch and reproductive extractor"  
  
"Reproductive what?" she questioned, as Flora lifted Jessica's dress and covered her lower half of her body with a sheet.  
  
"She impregnates young witches to carry pureblood babies, Voldemorts scheme to regenerate the dwindling pureblood population" Remus explained.  
  
"Yes it's not a very pleasant job, some of the poor little beggars are only fourteen years old when they're brought into us, but I do my best to make them as comfortable as possible while they're with us" Flora said responding to Jessica's look of concern.  
  
"You work for Voldemort?" a sudden nervousness crept into Jessica's tone as she shifted uncomfortably cross the bed away from her.  
  
"Not by my own choice, it's either work for Voldemort or have innocent lives put at risk, at least this way I can make sure the girls are well looked after and are not mistreated or tortured in anyway" Flora said pulling a wand from her decorative attaché case.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Jess she is on our side" Remus said running his hand across Jessica's frowning brow as she rested her head back into the pillow.  
  
"Now enough about me, Remus I hope you've explained to Jessica just what's going to happen here today" Flora inquired.  
  
"Ah, well, no I thought that would be best coming from you" Remus grinned politely.  
  
"You know for a ferocious werewolf you can really be a coward Remus" Flora chuckled pointing her wand to the palm of her upturned hand, "Gello" she muttered causing a clear goo to ooze from her wand onto her hand.  
  
Jessica looked on apprehensively as Flora rubbed the goo over both hands forming a protective barrier like a pair of latex gloves, " Now, quite an interesting dilemma you've thrown at us, so Poppy informs me" Flora said as her hands pressed firmly into Jessica's well developed stomach, "This is excellent, the uterus is tight and the baby's head is engaged" Flora smiled to Jessica as she continued to prod around feeling the position of the baby.  
  
"Do you think the Orb could have effected the baby?" Jessica asked as Remus took hold of her hand.  
  
"That's what we're here to find out" Flora said reaching back into her bag this time pulling out a silver shafted metal wand, "This here is going to take a sample of the amniotic fluid and it will give us an accurate reading on the baby, now you will feel a slight sting as the wand draws up the fluid", Flora explained as she placed the instrument firmly onto Jessica's belly button.  
  
"Don't watch," Remus whispered turning Jessica's head to face him, his hand softly caressing her cheek as she winced in pain, her grip tightening on his hand as she felt a painful nipping sensation spread across her stomach.  
  
"There all done" Flora said holding up the shafted wand with a single drop of reddish fluid suspended precariously on the end.  
  
Poppy handed Flora a small vile containing a miniscule amount of orange powder, into which Flora place the single drop of retrieved fluid, Remus and Jessica looked on as the vile was swirled around for several seconds before Flora held it up closely examining it .  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Remus, not too long now and you'll be holding your baby girl" Flora smiled across to Remus as Jessica abruptly propped herself up on her elbows and looked from a broadly smiling Remus back to Flora.  
  
"No Remus isn't the father" Jessica smiled uneasily.  
  
"He had better be" chuckled Flora, "I Didn't go through all them months of work for nothing" she said walking over to the basin on the cupboard and washing the gel from her hands.  
  
"Jess I thought, last night when I said, and you answered me, and today, I thought you understood" Remus stuttered uncomfortably as Jessica reefed the sheet from the bed wrapping it around herself, her hand pushing Remus across the room to the farthest corner away from Poppy and Flora.  
  
"This is our baby!!" Jessica exclaimed, as a tidal wave of shock washed over her.  
  
"No , it's Rosemary's and mine, but she'll carry your blood" His words only creating more confusion in her already dazed mind.  
  
"Oh this just keeps getting better and better" Jessica mumbled to herself at the thought of having something that belonged to that woman.  
  
"Look" Remus said resting his hands on Jessica shoulders, "Just let me explain".  
  
"I think you'd better!" Jessica said readjusting the sheet around herself .  
  
Remus sighed solemnly, his hand brushing through his hair pushing it from his face as he looked down at her scanning her eyes to gauge her emotional state of mind, "Try and understand Jess" He pleaded softly, "We have wanted a child of our own for so long but it was virtually impossible, with Rosemary being a squib the likelihood of any child conceived by us would be born with Lycantropy was more than tripled" Remus explained his thumb gently stroking the side of her face as her eyes projected her every thought to him, his in return sending a vague jolt through her.  
  
"It was Poppy that introduced all us to Flora and her conception skills, of course once Flora found out who you were she realized instantly that if we could get you to carry a girl your blood and it's subsequent powers would be passed through to the child and therefore eliminate any risk of me passing on the Lycantropy" he smiled.  
  
"Remus" Flora called, "I still need to do an internal on Jessica" she informed him as she smeared fresh gel over her hands.  
  
"We'll be over in just a moment" Remus said turning back to Jessica.  
  
"So she implanted a fertilized embryo from Rosemary inside me?" Jessica said sounding somewhat more relieved.  
  
"Ah, yeah, sort of, it's called reallotment, and it was tried several times but the embryo didn't withstand the transfer" .  
  
"Sort of, what do you mean sort of? , we didn't?, you and I didn't?" Jessica abruptly shut her mouth, as Remus's face appeared to suddenly flush with colour.  
  
'We did try every other option but none of them work, it seemed that err, my sperm couldn't withstand the heat generated from the wand in the transfers, so Flora realloted Rosemary's eggs and the rest was left to me to handle in a more umm, natural sort of way" Remus said lowering his gaze from Jessica's widening stare, "Don't worry I was just as nervous as you were the first time" He reassured her albeit unsuccessfully.  
  
"The first time!, how many times were there exactly?" Jessica asked closing her eyes not really wanting to hear his answer.  
  
"Ah, well, three to be exact" Remus uttered clearing his suddenly constricting throat.  
  
"And Sirius agreed to all of this?" Jessica squeaked.  
  
"Well no not really at first, but he did eventually understand it was the only way to help us out" he said as he tucked her hair behind her ears.  
  
Jessica's closed her eyes her hand grazing across her face as her mind bogged down with an overload of information, she felt a slight draft as Remus step away from her Flora calling to him again, quickly removing the sheet she tossed it aside before tugging her dress back down and making a hasty withdrawal from the room.  
  
The cooler corridor air again refreshed her flushed cheeks as she hurriedly made her way back up along passed the meeting room, the thought fleetingly crossing her mind to try and talk to Sirius, but as she stopped near the doors Remus called out to her, not ready to face him yet again she made for the stairs and up to the sanctuary of her room.  
  
With her head throbbing and her back aching Jessica sat herself on the window seat looking out at the growing cloud cover in the darkening sky, her mind a mass of confusing thoughts and uncomfortable images, a soft tapping at the door drawing her back to the confines of the bedroom.  
  
"Jess" Remus's voice softly called.  
  
Jessica bit nervously into her thumbnail as she crossed the floor to the door, "Please Remus I just need some time alone" she uttered resting her head against the rough hardwood frame as her stomach knotted up.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were alright", his voice filtered through the crack in the doorway.  
  
Jessica found herself smiling at his words, it was always like Remus to show his concerns, never wanting to upset anyone, "I'm alright, I just need a little time that's all", She tried to persuade him, her words greeted with a worried groan.  
  
It took several minutes before she heard him move away from the door, Jessica stood rubbing her tired aching back as she looked around the quiet room eventually making her way over to the inviting bed, resting her head on the pillow was her undoing as her emotions once again slipped from her grasp.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
A chill ran over Jessica's body as she opened her eyes to the darkened room, pelting rain gusted in through the opened windows, removing the throw rug she gingerly made her way to the window on the wet slippery floorboards, the rain splattering in on her as she lifted the latch wrenching the windows shut.  
  
Stopping for a moment to get her bearings and wake properly she grabbed hold of the bedpost, she lifted her wrist attempting to see what the time was, faintly making out three forty- five, the wind whistled through the multitude of crevices in the old castle as Jessica sat on the edge of the bed wrapping the throw rug around her dampened clothes, it came as no surprise to her not to see Sirius lying on the bed, 'What did you expect' she mumbled to herself in the darkness as she felt around the bedside cupboard for her wand, ' you're damn idiot' she cursed realizing Sirius had taken it from her that morning.  
  
Bare footed she padded her way out into the crowded corridor, again filled with snoozing bodies, though not quite as many as the previous night, pulling the rug tight around herself to ward off the cold draft she headed down the stairs.  
  
"You'll catch a your death wandering around like that tonight" Max advised her coming to greet her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Do you know where Sirius might be?" Jessica asked smiling more warmly than she felt.  
  
"Believe he retired for the night hours ago" he said giving her a curious look as he twirled one end of his lengthy moustache between his chubby fingers.  
  
"I might just grab a bite to eat from the kitchen and head back to bed then" Jessica said running her hand over her stomach as it loudly protested over it's lack of food.  
  
"No sorry, no one's permitted into the kitchens after eleven" he said latching onto her arm.  
  
"Sirius doesn't trust me wandering around does he?" Jessica asked noticing Max's hand slip into his robe.  
  
"Ahem, he did mention, just in passing mind you, not to let you wander the place" Max said uncomfortably, Jessica's hand again coursing over her growling tummy. "Wait there a moment," Max's robe billowed behind him as he quickly trotted over to a chair near the front doors, his hand delving into a brown metal lunch pail, "I have a pear you can have or you're welcome to share my cornbeef and pickle sandwich" he said holding a sandwich wrapped in brown paper in one hand and a green pear in the other.  
  
"No really it's fine, thank you Max, I'll just wait till breakfast".  
  
"At least take the pear" Max insisted placing the well-ripened pear into her hand.  
  
Jessica thanked Max again before heading back upstairs, biting into the juicy pear she pushed opened the slightly ajar door to the children's room, her eyes coming to rest on the figure asleep in the large wing-backed chair just inside the doorway.  
  
Sirius held a firm grip on his wand even in his sleep, his head resting awkwardly into the corner of the tattered old chair, gripping the pear in her teeth Jessica wiped her sticky hands on her dress before gently slipping her hand into his robe pockets searching for her wand, Sirius stirring as juice from the pear dripped from her chin onto his hand. Jessica stilled herself, her hand in his pocket down the side of the chair, her face inches from his as she leaned over him, mumbling he turned his head, her hair brushing against his nose, she froze as he suddenly shifted, his hand coming up to rub his tickling nose.  
  
"No Jess," he muttered as his eyes fluttered opened for a second looking at her before wearily closing again.  
  
Her heart reverberated in her ears as she took in a deep breath, the last thing she wanted was Sirius to wake and find her searching his pockets even if it was for her own wand, calming her nerves she dipped her hand deeper finally feeling the hard tip of her wand, moving in closer she wrapped her fingers tightly around it's tip slowly slipping it from under Sirius's weight, his every breath warm against her cheek as it fluttered several loss strands of hair.  
  
With her wand safely back in her possession she pulled the throw rug from her shoulders spreading it over him, her hand gently sweeping back the hair from his face, with great reluctance she backed out of the room not trusting herself to behave around him any longer.  
  
Back in her room she made short work of the remains of the pear, using Remus's tactic's she stashed her wand under the mattress before heading to the bathroom at the end of the corridor to wash away the sticky syrup from the pear, changing into dry clothes she slipped under the quilt, with her stomach temporarily satisfied and knowing Sirius was just in the next room she drifted back into a somewhat uneasy sleep.  
  
Sirius groaned as he moved his stiff aching muscles, peeling his eyes opened he was greeted with the sight of Dominic kneeling between his legs, an elbow resting on each leg, his tiny hands cupping his face, his eyes intently watching him.  
  
"Hey" Sirius managed to grunt out as he ran his hands over his tired face trying to wake all his senses.  
  
Dominic stood up moving around to the side of the chair watching his father yawn, Sirius pulled the rug from his legs an agonizing moan coming from his lips as he stood, "Oh gods" he groaned as he stretched trying to pull the kinks out of his neck and back.  
  
"Don't you like your bed daddy?" Dominic questioned him as he sat back down pulling on his shoes.  
  
Sirius smiled as an exasperated groan came from Gabriel who stood in front of the mirror running a brush over her long golden locks, "Yes I love my bed mate" he said rubbing his son head.  
  
"Don't you like mummy no more?" Dominic asked after a lengthy think about the situation.  
  
"Yes of course he does silly" Gabriel scolded as she stepped over to them, her hands firmly placed on her little hips, "He just gets fus-stated and cranky when mummy has a headache".  
  
"Pardon me!, who told you that?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Mummy, she told me that heaps! Of times" Gabriel informed him.  
  
Sirius slouched back into the chair chuckling as he surveyed his two children standing before him, to Dominic every thing was black or white, you either liked something or you didn't, Gabriel on the other hand was a totally different kettle of fish, she was a five year old going on twenty five, up to date and in the know.  
  
"Alright you pair go and wash up for breakfast" Sirius ordered.  
  
"You too daddy, you've got icky pear on your hand" Gabriel told him touching the sticky residue on the back of his hand.  
  
While Gabriel and Dominic headed to the bathroom Sirius headed back to his room laying the throw rug on the end of the bed, his eyes resting on Jessica momentarily before looking over to the pear core sitting on the bedside cupboard.  
  
Sirius was brooding over his second cup of coffee by the time Remus and James sat down, Lily soon joining them after settling Alexandra at the children's table.  
  
"Jess still asleep?" Remus asked as Harry pulled a chair out sitting down next to his father.  
  
Sirius gave a grunt putting his coffee to his lips as he looked over to the doorway.  
  
Jessica stopped for a second calming herself and straightening out her white cotton dress, "Okay it's a new day with no mistakes, yet", she mumbled to herself as she tried to confidently cross the room to where they sat.  
  
"Morning" she nervously greeted everyone as she sat down next to Sirius.  
  
Harry raised a concerned eyebrow glancing to Sirius as the other said their good-mornings to her, "Bit damp out this morning" Lily commented looking out at the rain teeming down in the court yard.  
  
"Yeah, I had to get up and close the windows during the night" Jessica said pouring herself a goblet of juice.  
  
"Was that before or after you stole the pear from the kitchen?" Sirius sarcastically asked.  
  
"I, I didn't steal it, Max gave it to me" she informed him softly as she held a tight grip on her emotions.  
  
"And did Max give you your wand too?" Sirius snarled.  
  
"Padfoot!" Remus's said sending a warning glare across the table.  
  
"No I took it from your robe" Jessica openly admitted.  
  
"You stole it" he snapped.  
  
"I took back what belongs to me" her voice started to waver.  
  
"Nothing here belongs to you, you went through my pockets and stole it" Sirius yelled shoving his chair back towering above her.  
  
"If it's that important you can have the damn thing back" Jessica yelled standing to meet his glare.  
  
The whole dinning hall fell silent watching the argument erupt, "Both of you's just calm down" James said as he moved around the table trying to quell the tensions.  
  
"Mummy" Dominic called as he ran over to her with his arms out a look of fright in his eyes at seeing his parents argue.  
  
"No, she's not your mother" Sirius said scooping the child up into his arms before he reached Jessica.  
  
Remus slammed his cup on the table as Jessica dashed from the room bumping head- on into Rosemary who stood watching the event unfold.  
  
"You're a heartless bastard" Remus snapped grabbing everyone's attention, no one ever seeing him quite so angry before.  
  
"She deceived to us, trying to make me believe she's someone that she not" Sirius snapped as Madame Capps took Dominic from his arms removing the children from the room.  
  
"She is Jess!, not some damn stranger" Remus shouted his hand running roughly through his hair, "The reason she is in this mess is because of you, not wanting to be without you!, for someone of your intelligence you can really be an idiot sometimes".  
  
Lily made her way over to the door as James and Harry both tried to extinguish the pressure building between Remus and Sirius.  
  
Upstairs Jessica tugged at the sheets slipping her hand under the mattress retrieving her wand.  
  
"Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen" Rosemary gloated.  
  
"Please not now" Jessica begged unable to take much more as she turned to face Rosemary's smug grin her long frame leaning against the opened door.  
  
"What is it all getting a bit too much for you" Rosemary snarled slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about some stupid notion you have about Remus and me" Jessica snapped as she reached for the door handle.  
  
"I didn't come here to argue about Remus, I just thought you'd be interested in the little meeting they had last night" she hissed leaning across preventing Jessica from opening the door.  
  
Jessica skeptically glared up at the redhead, Rosemary's hand coming up shoving her back from the door, "Aren't you curious as to why they don't want you having your wand? or why they aren't up here fussing all over you like you normally have them doing" she snarled .  
  
Without giving Jessica a chance to draw a breath Rosemary pushed on, "Once our baby's born and Remus binds her powers they're going to ship you out".  
  
"Remus would never bind the baby's powers" Jessica snapped.  
  
"Didn't Remus tell you that yesterday, he told me he explained everything to you, Oh but then again he did say you ran out before he could finish" She said smiling as she casually checked her refection in the mirror.  
  
"Remus would never do that" Jessica restated somewhat unsure.  
  
"Rem understands how difficult it would be for me to try and control a child with more powers than myself" she gloated watching Jessica's reaction to her words, "Not that you'll have to worry about that, you'll be up in Tain with the other poor blighters that have lost their simple little minds".  
  
"Tain's," Jessica's now worried tone delighting Rosemary.  
  
"Seems Sirius and James don't trust you, well not like you are at the moment that is, you know all your talk about Deatheaters and what not, understandably they do have the order to protect, but I wouldn't worry too much it's only temporary, just till the real Jess takes back control of your mind", Rosemary said looking on as Jessica's mind weighed up what she was saying.  
  
"My father would never."  
  
"Your father" Rosemary cut in laughing, "By the time he gets back from York you'll be long gone".  
  
Elation seemed to swell inside Rosemary, as Jessica looked nervously at her wand, her mind now running into a nonsensical panic.  
  
"Rosemary" Lily's voice harshly snapped as the door flew opened.  
  
Jessica's heart raced as she escaped the room her mind lost in the thought that Remus would bind a little witches powers, reaching the foot of the stairs she moved to the unguarded doors, Lily's voice calling to her as she headed out into the drizzling rain.  
  
(A.N,. Normally Jess wouldn't have Listened to Rosemary But with Sirius Angry and not trusting her and his reaction over her wand it sort of all worked on her mind and her out of wack hormones, just the way Rosemary had hoped. Hope you liked this Chapter, thanks to Buttercup. Please feel free to R&R..........Luv NIK) 


	36. From the frying pan into the fire

(DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling owns all that is even remotely recognizable as Harry Potter).  
  
Ann v 79 – Jess isn't enjoying it much either*.  
  
Cecilia Orechio - Tonks,! Harry sort of? Have a great day*.  
  
Diosa Alexia – I bet you looked somewhat like Jess did ' what the' *.  
  
Snow angel222- Yes they will, Sirius doesn't hate her exactly he just hates being deceived *.  
  
LuvAsInfinity - I'll try and add more James, thanks for the emails*.  
  
Clare – she'll have someone soon*.  
  
JCs DancerGurl – Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter*.  
  
Fra – Jess doesn't particularly like the idea either*.  
  
Tessa – no Remus and Sirius fight*.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.  
  
(** Denotes Tonks' analyzing thoughts)  
  
Chapter 36; ~~ From the frying pan into the fire.~~  
  
Rosemary quickly descended the elegant marble stairs her eyes transfixed on the two opened large English oak doors, a rising feeling of satisfied accomplishment ballooning deep inside as she watched Lily trudge wet footsteps back inside, her hand pushing back her saturated hair from her face.  
  
"She's gone?" Rosemary inquired trying to contain her excitement at finally ridding herself of the woman that she regarded as driving a wedge between her and Remus.  
  
"Lillian!," Max called, briskly trotting up to her with a steaming coffee in his hand, his gaze drifting down to the water pooling at her feet.  
  
"Who was suppose to be on the door?" she snapped her eyes riveted on Rosemary who leaned against the banister grinning smugly.  
  
"That was me, but I only left my post momentarily to give Sirius the inventory scroll and grab a coffee, was there a problem?" he asked following Lily's gaze to Rosemary.  
  
"Yes we have a problem, Max" Lily said stepping over towards Rosemary.  
  
"Let go of me!" Rosemary loudly protested pulling back as Lily held a firm grip on her arm almost dragging her towards the dinning hall.  
  
`~*`~*`~*`~*`~  
  
Harry rested back onto the table behind him, the dinning hall now virtually devoid of any diners as Remus, Sirius and James continued to have their heated discussion over by the glass doors, James glanced over to him giving a tiresome smile before resting his hand on Remus's shoulder.  
  
The peculiar sensation Harry had carried for the last couple of days swept up pulling at his emotional stings again, as it occurred to him that he was witnessing the Marauders, the makers of mischief, Prongs, Moony and Padfoot, the only one missing was the traitor Wormtail, who Harry surmised should never of even been considered as one of them, his lack of character, backbone or loyalty never making him a true Marauder.  
  
Even in their argument there was never any malice toward each other, just what seemed an irritating lack of understanding as Remus pushed his point of view across to Sirius who in return pushed his point of view back, Harry quietly chuffed to him as he reflected on where he was, well what he knew of where he was at least, quite by accident he now had living and breathing around him what he had only been able to see in the mirror of Erised, his parents.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Nicole as he looked at Sirius, the envy he had initially felt towards her for her bonds with her father, and the niggling resentment he had first had towards Jessica for what he seen as taking a piece of his godfather away from him, at first deeming them as intruders in the relationship he had with Sirius, but never once letting his feelings known, he hoped.  
  
Harry's attention was drawn towards the door to the loud voices coming down the corridor, his mother stormed into the room, her hand firmly clamped around Rosemary's arm who continued to protest over her treatment as she was dragged over to James.  
  
"What is going on?" Remus questioned as Rosemary pulled away from Lily wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed.  
  
"Jess has gone", Lily told them looking directly at Sirius.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?", James asked for more clarification of the term as Remus turned his attentions on Sirius.  
  
"Now see what you've done!" Remus snapped.  
  
"No Remus, it wasn't Sirius, it was Rosemary", Lily said stepping between the two wizards.  
  
"She just took what I said the wrong way Rem", Rosemary whimpered into his chest.  
  
"Which part did she take the wrong way?" Lily snarled, as Remus ran his hand over Rosemary's head soothing her, "The part where Remus is going to bind the baby's powers or the part where we're going to send her up to the Tain's to the Mental Hospital?".  
  
"You said what?" Sirius bellowed.  
  
Remus stepped back from Rosemary, lifting her face to look at him, he had no need for words or an explanation he could see it all clearly in her eyes, "When are you going to realize there's nothing going on between me and her, she's carrying a child for us, for us Rose!", Remus snapped hold her face in a vice like grip.  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"About ten minutes ago" Lily said as she hurriedly followed him with James and Harry.  
  
"Michael race up an get our robes" James ordered as Sirius ran up the stairs ahead of him, "Tell me she had a robe on" he asked turning to Lily as Max joined them.  
  
"No, just the white dress" Lily said .  
  
"Shit!, Shit, she's going to stand out like a red rag to a bull", James snapped pulling his glasses from his face and rubbing his eyes, "Max put everyone on alert and make Albus aware of the situation" James said quickly dismissing him.  
  
"I'm coming with you's" Remus said pulling on his robe as he rushed up the corridor behind them.  
  
"No sorry Moony, I'm not having you going off half- cocked out there, besides we need someone here incase she comes back, plus you need to deal with someone else" James said looking over to Rosemary as she leaned against the wall tears streaming down her face as she watched Remus.  
  
Sirius bound back down the stairs with Harry, all of them hastily pulling on their robes, "Max grab us something small to use as a portkey", Sirius yelled to him before turning and resting his hands on Harry's shoulders.  
  
"He's not coming with us, its too risky" Lily objected looking to James for support.  
  
"Lil, Michael's the only person that knows where she'd go" James said pulling her hood up.  
  
"And he's the only one amongst us that has an idea where her mind is at" Sirius added turning back to glance at Lily.  
  
Harry raised a questioning eyebrow to Sirius as he looked back at him, he wasn't sure if anyone knew how Jessica's mind worked at times.  
  
"Who would she turn to for help?, or head to for safety?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She'd, probably head to Arabella's or her friend Allie, but then again she might go back to Grimmauld place," Harry said apprehensively as he racked his brain for an answer.  
  
"We'll head to Greens Park , you head over to Grimmauld Place" James said to Sirius taking the hip flask from Max's hand.  
  
"Greens Park?" harry questioned.  
  
"To Arabella, that is where you said she would go" James reminded him as he pulled opened the doors.  
  
"Yeah I said Arabella but she's not in Greens Park ,well not to us, she's in Magnolia Crescent Surrey" Harry informed his father.  
  
James paused for a second looking to Lily , "Surrey it is then" James said ushering them both out into the rain.  
  
"We'll let you know the minute we find her" Lily reassured Remus before he closed the door behind them.  
  
Winding there way down the steep incline in the sopping rain Harry could feel the eyes of the guards patrolling the grounds all watching their ever move, Sirius glanced back at James giving an acknowledging nod before dashing off into the woodlands.  
  
Harry followed his parents as they moved deeper into the foreboding forest, a seemingly impenetrable air crept over his skin causing him to shiver slightly as they passed through the familiar wards protecting the castle from unwelcome visitors.  
  
James came to a stop in a small clearing cautiously pulling the black hip flask from his robe while constantly eyeing the surrounding area .  
  
"Portus" Lily's wand touched the flask turning it a glowing blue as it trembled in James hand before returning to normal, "Have your wands ready" James said handing them the portkey, Harry felt the now familiar tickling pull in his stomach as he and his mother made their way to Magnolia Crescent.  
  
"Now stay alert" James warned as Harry felt the thud of the dry ground beneath his feet, regaining his bearing he looked down the almost unrecognizable baron street .  
  
"This is Magnolia Crescent" James said pointing to the feeble old signpost as Harry gave them both a look of bewilderment.  
  
Pulling his damp hood back Harry's eyes scanned what remained of the once peaceful suburban street he had called home for a short time, not one blade of grass nor any tree's showed signs of life, there wasn't a person or car to be seen or even heard, the eerie silence casting a chill through his body.  
  
"Which house is it?" Lily questioned as they hastily made their way down the deserted road.  
  
"It's err, the one down there, on the corner of Magnolia and Wisteria walk" Harry said pointing his wand somewhat uncertainly to the decayed remains of a house halfway down the block.  
  
"What happened here?" Harry asked as they ran up to the house the stubble dead grass crunched loudly under their shoes.  
  
"The Muggles always expected any conflict to come from the Middle East or Europe never from within their own country or from people they thought of as imaginary, when Voldemort seized power the Muggles didn't stand a chance, millions were killed and of those that survived well most of them are beggars" explained his father.  
  
The stale blistering air swept up around them as James hesitantly stepped in through the opened door, his wand poised for anything unexpected, "She's been here" James muttered crouching down and touching a still damp muddy footprint on the broken tiled floor.  
  
Harry followed his mother as James searched what remained of the crumbling house, rats scurried across the decomposing refuse that littered the floor in front of them, dust laden cobwebs hung from the ceiling even the spiders had long since departed.  
  
"Prongs" Sirius voice called from inside James robe, pulling the two way mirror from his pocket Sirius's face appeared before him, "She just turned up here, I couldn't get to her, she's gone inside".  
  
"We'll be there in a minute" James groaned running his hand over his face, as things went from bad to worse.  
  
()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()  
  
Tonks laid quietly in the lavish downy bed her eyes glazed over staring vacantly towards the ceiling, her mind deep in thought as she tried to make some sense of the whole situation, her thoughts seeping back to yesterday morning.  
  
** Rubbing her aching head she dragged her stiff and sore body up off the floor, looking around familiar but somewhat changed surroundings she found herself back at Grimmauld Place, but how?, the last thing she remembered was an immense white flash exploding out of the Orb.  
  
An uneasiness rose up through her as she opened the door hesitantly glancing out into the corridor, following the sound of voices she moved down the stairs her hand gliding effortless over the smooth highly polished banister, her senses alerted to the immaculate surrounding, wall lanterns gleamed from the sun spilling in through the glass paneled front door, ' either Remus killed Kreacher and brought in an exceptionally skilled new house elf or something has gone very askew around here', the later thought causing her stomach to churn anxiously as with each step it seemed more the case.  
  
"Feeling rather vengeful are we?".  
  
Tonks spun on her heels looking back up the staircase to the man descending rapidly towards her, his dark eyes looking her over as he stopped a few feet from her, his features all too recognizable to her .  
  
"Regulus?" her weak voice choked out as eyes soaked in a younger slightly scrawnier version of Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, well I was the last time I checked" he chuckled, "By the way what in gods name have you done to your hair?" he asked giving her hair a playful scruff up as he walked passed her disappearing into the sitting room.  
  
Tonks tentatively followed her cousin that she hadn't seen since she was a small child and only then in a photo, entering the room behind him all reality fled her.  
  
"Nymphadora!! What in damn nation is that filthy garb your wearing?" Medea's retched voice bellowed as she sat at the extended dinning table sipping her tea , her disapproving scowl grazed over Tonks' jeans, well worn T-shirt and crumpled robe, "Don't stand there gawking with your mouth opened girl, speak when you're spoken to".  
  
"I err, I, err ," Tonks babbled panic stricken as the hollering portrait sat living and breathing before her.  
  
"Oh for blastered sakes get back up to your room and change, I will not have you sitting down at my table looking like some gutter whore" Medea chided whilst Regulus sat back chuckling to himself.  
  
"I'll, I'll just go back upstairs" Tonks mumbled backing out of the room.  
  
A thundering crash in the corridor brought Regulus to his feet, the sight of Tonks wearing his breakfast of bacon and eggs greeted him, "Am so sorry Master, she just stumbled into me" Kreacher cowered to Regulus before turning to glare at Tonks.  
  
"Dora what have you done now?" Andromeda's soft voice spoke to her daughter lying sprawled out on the floor before her.  
  
"Mum, I", what are you doing here?" Tonks stuttered as Regulus offered his hand to her.  
  
"What, did you knock your head on the way down?" he asked sarcastically pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I live here" Andromeda reminded her reading Tonks' intense expression.  
  
"I shall go and muster up another breakfast Master" Kreacher informed Regulus as he picked up the last remains of food scraps from the floor.  
  
"Be sure to scrub that rug, Kreacher" Medea screeched from the sitting room listening to every word that was uttered, "I Don't want any damn greasy marks left on my floor".  
  
"Yes Mistress right away" Kreacher replied bowing as he made his way back down to the kitchen.  
  
Tonks made her way back up the stairs heading for the bathroom believing a shower would bring her to her sense and out of this nightmarish dream, hastily closing the door her shock ridden body slumped back, the smell of fried eggs and greasy bacon infiltrating her, "Pull yourself together" she scolded herself taking several shaky steps and turning on the hot water faucet.  
  
Closing her eyes she took in a few calming breaths as she removed her soiled clothing, "Alright, assess the situation, gather all relevant information without arising anyone's suspicions, keep calm and blend into your surroundings" she mumbled her Auror training check list as she stepped into the hot shower.  
  
Face first she buried her head in the down pour of water letting it soothingly wash over her body, stepping back she refreshingly rubbed her hands over her face, her new found serenity was to be short lived as she opened her eyes, an ear piercing shriek vibrated around the room as her gaze fixed on her left forearm, to the dark mark burnt deep into her flesh , in sheer panic and little rational she grabbed for the soap scouring away at it like it was a temporary tattoo.  
  
With her forearm red raw and her mind in a quagmire she dazedly shuffled her way over to the bedroom, regaining her strengths she opened the cupboard to a horde of black outfits , everything in there was black, Dress's, shoes, hats, skirt's and blouse's .  
  
"What the hell?" she muttered desperately searching for a pair of jeans or slacks but to no avail , knowing she couldn't very well parade around in a towel she pulled a long black dress from it's hanger and slipped it on squirming and fidgeting as she tried to do up the tiny buttons at the back .  
  
"Here let me help" her mother offered walking into the room, her normally warm soft complexion looked tired and worn out, her raven black hair had lost it's luster hanging limply about her face.  
  
Tonks turned, her mothers hands making short work of the tiny slip buttons, "There all done" Andromeda said turning Tonks to face her, "You might want to tone down that orange hair, we don't want to upset Medea any further, do we" her mother giving her a cheeky grin.  
  
"Mum" Tonks uttered going out on a limb, she asked again "What's,... what are you doing here?".  
  
Andromeda sighed as she handed her a pair of black stockings, "I ask myself that question everyday," Her hand coming up to gently cup her daughters face, "I know Medea can be a cantankerous cow, but she offered us a roof over our heads when no one else would, mind you she reminds me of that fact everyday, now enough chit chat I have some errands to run for Medea so you try and keep from breaking anything today" her mother smiled.  
  
Once finally mastering her stockings an item of clothing she ordinarily preferred to avoid she headed out, first inconspicuously searching each room trying to gain a fix on the situation, the room Remus and her had shared was prepared as a guest room and by the looks of it company was expected soon, down in the drawing room her eyes scrutinize The Black Family tapestry, her fathers name still remained but a hole , a date of death showing he'd died back in nineteen eighty five sent a shiver coursing over her skin, both her' and her mothers names had been restored , Sirius of course the dark sheep of the family remained a blast hole her, heart pounding faster at what was missing no date of death, Sirius was alive, Jessica too remained just a hole in the woven silk with two others just below them.  
  
Unaware of precisely what had taken place with Harry and Jessica within the Orb Tonks headed up the stairs and into the attic, her intelligence gathering telling her more had occurred than just Sirius's resurrection.  
  
Knowing Kreacher as always being a hoarder by nature she searched through dozens of boxes coming across one filled with old copies of The Daily Prophet, her eyes quickly skimming over every article looking for some clues as to what was going on.  
  
"Well, well , what has gotten into you today, first the hair and outlandish clothes and now caught snooping through mothers things" Regulus said eyeing her with a hint of suspicion.  
  
"I, I wasn't snooping, I was bored," Tonks said, her auror training giving her an edge in keeping herself reasonably calm , mentally reminding herself they were on the same side as he seen it, "I was just flicking through some old news papers of Kreachers, do you have a problem with that?" she inquired with a little bit more gusto .  
  
"Hey, it don't bother me, it's all a load of junk if you ask me" Regulus smiled mockingly raising his hands in surrender to her, "Just don't let mother catch you up here, speaking of that very same person she demands your presence's in the drawing room".  
  
"Demands?" Tonks questioned the thought of facing Medea again adding a nervous tinge to her voice as she struggled putting all the papers back into the box from whence they came.  
  
"Ha, you know mother she never belittles herself to asking" He said laughing at her reaction.  
  
The clock in the drawing room chimed in one o'clock just as Tonks entered the room, Medea's usual charm going straight to work, "Come in girl, instead of fidgeting in the blasted doorway".  
  
"Medea, don't be so harsh on our young girl", a sickly smooth male voice came from over near the window.  
  
"Harsh, yesterday she blasted my valuable sixteenth century renaissance vase to smithereens" Medea muttered giving Tonks a burning glare as she left the room.  
  
Tonks stepped mindfully into the room a silent gasp escaped her as her eyes fixed on the haughty figure of Lucius Malfoy, his long white hair draping down over his black velvet robe, one hand eloquently resting on his lower back the other slowly turning his snake head cane in his long fingers.  
  
"Come over here" his words firm and demanding.  
  
Cautiously she closed the distance between them , his scent flooding her senses his haunting grey eyes catching her by surprise as he turned to greet her, "What, not even a hug?" he said cocking a teasing brow at her.  
  
"Lu-cius" Tonks choked out with as much pleasantness as she could gather, closing her eyes tightly she stepped into his opened arms, her own arms tentatively wrapping around him.  
  
"So tense my dear" he whispered in her ear, his hand gently rubbing at her back, "I have missed not having you around the estate" his breathe flushing her skin, his lips brushing across her cheek as Tonks pulled back from him.  
  
Placing some space between them Tonks stood with her head lowered unable to meet his prying eyes, inwardly her body trembled, outwardly she appeared to hold her own.  
  
"Something is troubling you my sweet?" his words churning her stomach.  
  
"No, no, just Medea is so, so Medea" Tonks uttered softly lifting her gaze slightly.  
  
"Yes she is isn't she" Lucius chuckle, "Not to worry, tomorrow after I tie up some loose ends we'll head back to the up to the estate together" .  
  
"What loose ends?" Tonks questioned instinctively without thinking.  
  
"Just business" he smirked, "We should be able to leave here sometime after lunch".  
  
Lucius lifted his cane lightly stroking the silver snake's head over her already flushed cheek and along her jaw line gently lifting her head to look at him, "Such delicate soft skin" he mumbled to himself as his eyes seemed to drink in her every detail, his hand tenderly brushing through her short blonde hair, Tonks' breathing stressed as he stepped closer, her mind wanting to flee, her body frozen in place**.  
  
"Dora get up" her mother's voice jolted her out of her repulsive memories, yesterday was a day she'd rather forget, "Come on, Lucius will be here shortly" Andromeda urged pulling the covers off her.  
  
"No he won't, he said after lunch mum" Tonks casually informed her as she glanced at her watch.  
  
"Seems Miss know it all, his so called 'loose ends' tied themselves up, and he shall be here in ten minutes" Andromeda told her, suddenly concerned as her daughter paled at the news.  
  
Tonks jumped up pacing the floor her mind in a flurry over what she should do , she had planned to explain what she could to her mother this morning then leave long before Lucius returned but now!, her eyes suddenly darted to her opened door as she heard Lucius's voice down in the foyer.  
  
"Look he's here and you've not even got your things packed" Andromeda said heaving Tonks' trunk from behind the door.  
  
"Leave it mum" Tonks said grabbing her mother by the shoulders and pulling her up to face her, "Listen, I need you to go downstairs and stall him".  
  
"But why?, Nymphadora what is going on?" Andromeda couldn't hide her worrying tone. "I can't really explain right now but please I need you to do this for me, I can't go with Lucius and I can't stay here any longer" Tonks pleaded.  
  
Andromeda hesitantly nodded to her daughter, Tonks pulling her into a quick embrace before watching her leave the room.  
  
With time ticking against her Tonks hastily pulled off her night clothes and rummaged through her wardrobe looking for something practical to wear, her gaze abruptly turning to the chair in the corner of the room where her soiled jeans and T-shirt lay draped over the chair, with her wand firmly in her grasp she used a cleaning charm to remove the remnants of Regulus's breakfast, the smell she would just have to endure.  
  
Slipping on her robe a chill coursed through her as the floor boards creaked just outside her door, with her wand at the ready she stepped back into the shadows as she watched the door slowly open, firming her stance as the person slipped into the room.  
  
"Tonks" .  
  
Jessica's voice was like music to her ears "You're the first person to call me Tonks" her voice trembled as she swiftly crossed the floor embracing her.  
  
(A.N , Hope you liked this chapter feel free to R&R , next chapter soon promise.....LUV NIK.) 


	37. No Place to Belong

(Disclaimer, J.K Rowling, owns all that is or will be Harry Potter)  
  
Cecilia Orechio – Jess got in the same way she's getting out.  
  
Snow- Angel222 – Tonks is our Tonks, Thankfully.  
  
Anne v 79 – Slowly they are getting back together, Jess just needs a little push.  
  
LuvAsInfinity – Tonks and Regulus?, No.  
  
Fra – thanks Sirius saving Jess? *  
  
*Diosa Alexia – Poor Tonks, Ew is right *  
  
Tessa - Sirius will want to *.  
  
Clare – The cavalry isn't exactly what she's looking for *.  
  
Black Angel – Lucius is a Malfoy after all*.  
  
~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~  
  
Chapter: 37 ~~ No Place to Belong ~~  
  
The mid morning rays of sunlight had begun to beat down relentlessly on a large black dog lying on the spruce front lawn of the house adjacent to number twelve Grimmauld Place, the silence of the street was broken only by the distant crack that echoed through the air followed consecutively by a whirl of wind that gusted up behind a large purple butterfly bush in the front garden of the house on the very corner of the respectable London borough.  
  
Without a moment lost the dog rose to his feet bounding up the pavement following the three black robe figures as they entered the dwelling on the corner, "Make sure you wipe your feet" a stately gentleman ordered quickly closing the door after the dog made his way inside.  
  
"I always do " Sirius growled stretching his back and straightening his robe before joining the others in the front sitting room.  
  
"Michael this is Herbert Shaw, one of our more astute spy's" James said with a wearied smile as he introduced Harry to the refined man.  
  
"Nice to meet you again Michael" He said firmly taking Harry's hand in his for a fleeting moment, "Albus has brought me up to speed on the whole Jessica fiasco and I have to tell you's she couldn't of picked a worse time, Lucius stayed overnight, but left early this morning with Regulus, some sort of business dealings I am lead to believe, they weren't due back till later this afternoon, but both of them returned not more than five minutes before you showed up" Herbert explain turning to look at Sirius.  
  
"Do we have any idea's as to which room she's in?" Sirius questioned coursing his hand through his unruly black hair.  
  
"We most certainly do, she's up in Miss Tonks' quarters and before you ask, no Lucius is unaware at this time that she is there " Herbert said self-satisfyingly as he watched both Sirius and Lily peer out the lace covered windows.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for" Sirius said pulling his wand from his robe, as he headed for the door.  
  
"Just a minute there Padfoot" James called as Herbert stepped across blocking the doorway, "She's only been in there for a few minutes, if she managed to get in there undetected, then there's a good chance she will get herself and Nymphadora out the same way".  
  
"James is right, and if the situation were to change we would be quickly informed" Herbert added.  
  
Sirius's glare turned to Lily, "Sorry Sirius I have to agree with them, just give her a chance" Lily said as she moved across to the lounge.  
  
"How is it you know some much about what's going on over there?" Harry asked quietly as Sirius moved back across to window leaning against the wall he eased back the curtain, his gaze set on the front door his wand remained firmly in his grasp.  
  
"Now that would be giving away trade secrets, but I will tell you this there's not much that goes on over there that I don't know about," Herbert laughed as he sat down on the lounge next to Lily.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Are you alright?" Jessica asked pulling back from the younger witch.  
  
"If you mean other than living with the dead and having Lucius Malfoy slobbering all over me, yeah I'm fine" Tonks said smiling uneasily as she raised a querying brow, her gaze drifting down over Jessica's sodden appearance, "You found Sirius and Remus?" she asked hopefully looking to Jessica's large stomach as she disquietingly stepped over to the window.  
  
"Yes, But, ......but we can discuss that later, for now lets just concentrate on getting out of here", She said , now was not the best time to acquaint Tonks with the fact that she was carrying Remus's child, "I heard Lucius' slimy tones as I came upstairs, so I gather Medea is alive in this.....", Jessica voice drifted away as she looked out the window, her hand pressed intently against the glass, her heart giving a sharp thud as she caught sight of Padfoot running up the footpath across the road.  
  
An uneasiness grew inside her as he disappeared from sight, 'they're tracking me down' tears filled her eyes at the distressing thought, after everything she had been through with Sirius now it came to this, him hunting her down, she had to wonder how far he would go to protect the order, sucking in a deep breath she wiped her stinging eyes, building her determination for what she must face, 'he won't get me without a fight', her thoughts tried to persuade her emotions, but always conscious of the fact that his skills far out- weighted hers.  
  
"Jess!" Tonks' voice startled her out of her thoughts drawing her back to their immediate problems, "Lucius, Medea and mum are all in the sitting room , Regulus I'm not to sure of his where-abouts" Tonks informed her as she slipped on her shoes.  
  
"I don't understand what's Andromeda is doing here?, she doesn't belong here with them" Jessica asked pushing her damp hair back from her face as they moved to the door.  
  
"From what she's told me, Medea was the only one to help us after dad was killed" Tonks said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Do you think you can get her out of the sitting room without the other pair getting suspicious?" Jessica's question was greeted with a broad smile from Tonks who readily nodded.  
  
"I'll cover you from the top of the stairs, get her outside as quick as you can and tell her to Apparate to High Street, Piccadilly, we'll meet up with her there", Jessica said as she grabbed the doorknob, "Tonks, one more thing, don't trust Sirius".  
  
Her last words stopped the young witch in her tracks, clutching the half-opened door Tonks' eyes flashed back at Jessica, "Wh-what?" Tonks Laughed in disbelief, never had she known Jessica not to trust Sirius even with some of his more hair brained schemes.  
  
"Just trust me, not everyone here is who you think they are" Jessica said hurrying Tonks out into the corridor.  
  
"Yeah I kind of worked that one out" Tonks whispered pulling up her sleeve revealing her death mark.  
  
Jessica couldn't stop the flood of guilt she felt sweep through as she looked at the mark, irreversibly scarred into Tonks arm, if she had kept her thoughts from drifting to her father none of them would be in this mess.  
  
Tonks straightened up her sleeve as they stood at the top of the stair, apprehension clearly showed on both their faces as they looked at each other, "If something goes wrong just get yourself out" Jessica said taking hold of Tonks' arm.  
  
"Not without you" Tonks smiled, "I'm not letting you out of explaining what happened that easy" her words drawing a reluctant smile from Jessica.  
  
Tonks steadied herself as she moved down the stairs her eyes focused on the door to her right , reaching the bottom step she glanced back up , Jessica stepped back holding the banister as she squatted down as best she could, now unable to see Tonks, all she could do was listen.  
  
Without hesitation Tonks opened the door to the sitting room, an annoyed groan came from Medea as she looked her up n' down, "You needn't think your going to the Malfoys dressed in that filthy get up" her scowling face emphasizing her wrinkles in the morning light.  
  
"I, I don't intend to, Medea" Tonks mumbled, before turning to her mother, "Mum, can I speak with you a moment".  
  
Medea raised her hand stopping Andromeda as she rose from her seat, "Surely anything you have to say to your mother can be said in front of Lucius and myself" she snarled as Lucius lounged back in his seat raising an intrigued eyebrow.  
  
"Well it is of a rather personal nature Medea, but" Tonks stopped, sending a coy glance to Lucius as she picked up the teapot from the side table, moving over to the table she poured herself a cup of tea before resting the tea pot down on the highly polished mahogany table.  
  
"Arh!! You wretched girl" Medea Bellowed, "You've scorched my table".  
  
"Oh,.. oh gods...., I am so sorry" Tonks stuttered quickly lifting the tea pot and hurriedly carrying back over to the side table.  
  
"Look!! What you've done, you stupid girl!" Medea shouted her eyes blazing at Tonks.  
  
Tonks looked around as she placed the teapot back onto the cupboard, not at all watching what she was doing the teapot balanced precariously on the edge for a second before tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Get out!!" Medea screamed as she looked from the round scorching mark on the table to her expensive bone china teapot lying shattered on the floor, black tea soaking into her hand woven Persian rug , "Andromeda , go and get her things packed and get her out of my house immediately!" She ordered, her face fuming red as she watched Tonks leave the room with her mother.  
  
"Nymphadora" Lucius called, "Do try and hurry my sweet, I'm starting to get a headache" he said running his hand gently across his forehead as he glanced tiresomely at Medea.  
  
"Sorry Lucius I shan't be too much longer" Tonks apologized before closing the door on the chaos she left behind her.  
  
"Dora what am I going to do with you?" Andromeda questioned on the verge of tears as she looked at her proudly smiling daughter.  
  
"Your coming with us" Tonks calmly informed her flicking her wand at the front door.  
  
"Us?" her mother eyes followed her daughter's gaze as she looked up to the very top of the stairs, "Oh dear gods, Jessica?".  
  
"You can oh dear god later" Tonks hurriedly told her mother as she grabbed her arm pulling her to the door, as Jessica made her way down the stairs.  
  
"No, I can't just leave, what about Medea?" Andromeda said resisting Tonks as she pushed her out the door.  
  
"Medea will be just fine, you don't belong here mum" She urged her reluctant mother out into the warm daylight, "Now Go! , we'll meet you in High Street Piccadilly" Tonks said as she held onto the door waiting for Jessica.  
  
"Kreacher!, hurry up with that damn polish and bucket" Medea bellowed opening the door to the sitting room .  
  
Jessica and Tonks froze in the doorway as Medea caught sight of them, "You!, You filthy rotten whore" the utter disgust raged in her voice as she bore her hatred into Jessica, "How dare you allow this fetid blood traitor, this vile slut into my house!!" she exploded at Tonks.  
  
"Go!, go!" Jessica yelled pushing Tonks out the door, as Medea fumbled reaching for her wand.  
  
"What the hell is all the noise?" Regulus complained as he ambled wearily down the stairs.  
  
"Get that rotten whore", Medea cried out, her wand shaking with rage as she pointed towards the closed door "She's got Nymphadora under an Imperius curse" .  
  
"Who has?" Lucius questioned seizing Medea by the shoulders, as Regulus wrenched opened the front door, two loud cracks greeted him.  
  
"That filth, Jessathena!" .  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Medea's ranting echoed out into the street as Jessica flicked her wand at the door quickly slamming it closed.  
  
"Jess stop!" Sirius yelled as he ran down the road towards them, his wand still firmly in his grasp.  
  
Jessica hesitated looking at him, her heart begging her to run to him, her gaze catching sight of the wand in his hand and the look of determination on his face.  
  
"Padfoot look out!" James yelled grabbing a hold on Sirius's robe as Jessica raised her wand hurling a disarming spell towards him  
  
"Now!" Jessica yelled at Tonks grabbing her arm, both Disapparating in a matter of seconds.  
  
James yanked Sirius down, pulling him behind a bush as the door opened and Regulus stepped out the front anxiously looking around the street, quickly followed by Lucius, "She's taken her" Regulus said looking to Lucius for orders.  
  
"Get on the floo and alert the death squads and the sentinels, then meet me down at Chelsea Manor, I want them found!" Lucius snapped before pulling up his hood and quickly disapparating.  
  
"Michael, where's her friend live, this damn Allie?", Sirius snapped as he charged back into the house, his temper seething inside him.  
  
"She's uh, lives down in Pentonville Rd, Somers Town, but I think she'd head to High street, Piccadilly, where she used to work" Harry said looking at the three unsettled faces before him .  
  
"High street?" Herbert muttered conjuring up a map, "It's here between Haymarket and Regent street, there's a lane way here that you'd be best to Apparate to, to avoid any unwanted attention" Herbert said showing them the map.  
  
"Unwanted attention" James snarled uneasily "She's damn well wearing white and Malfoy has just ordered every henchman in the country to look out for them , I don't think we're the ones that are going to be drawing the unwanted attention" he informed Herbert who shifted uncomfortably in front of him.  
  
"I'll get straight onto order and update them" Herbert said as he promptly left the room.  
  
"Sirius remember she probably......thinks......we're..... after her" Lily's voice trailed off groaning angrily as Sirius disapparated before she could even finish her sentence.  
  
"I'll meet you's there" James said as Lily pulled the hip flask from her robe ready to use it as a portkey again.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Jessica and Tonks walked out of the narrow lane, catching their breaths as the adrenaline still held their nerves on edge from their encounters in Grimmauld place, Jessica eyes scoured the reasonably busy street, High Street like Magnolia crescent was virtually unrecognizable, an alien environment to what it used to be.  
  
They crossed the deserted thoroughfare, once a constant and annoying hum of cars and trucks , Tonks looked around for her mother as Jessica looked at the shops she would frequent daily , stopping she watched the constant flow of witches and wizards out shopping , working , arriving on broomsticks or just Apparating where they pleased, as they went about their normal wizarding lives in what used to be a muggle area of London.  
  
"Where are all the muggles?" she whispered nervously grabbing Tonks arm, as they became the main interest of all the passersby, some of the pointing, others crossing the street clearly wanting to get away from them, one glaringly obvious detail escaping both Jessica and Tonks as they surveyed the odd goings on .  
  
"There's mum" Tonks said pointing out a witch standing near the old pastry store looking anxiously down the street.  
  
"You go over to Andromeda, I'll just go in here and see if the owner knows what happened to the travel agency that used to be here" Jessica said growing more apprehensive by the moment, she didn't understand what had happened here , 'where had all the muggle businesses gone ?, why was Tonks and herself suddenly the object of scorn and fearful glares from these passing witches and wizards?'.  
  
Seeing Tonks had safely made it over to her mother Jessica entered the shop, 'Miasma candles and elixirs'; burning incense filled the air with a sickening mix of aroma's, as a tiny bell above the door tinkered behind her, "Won't be a moment" a woman's voice called from the depths of the store.  
  
Jessica's gaze encircled the room around her comparing what was, with what she was now faced with, the once royal blue carpet was now replaced with a spiraling mosaic of coloured tiles , gone were the computers and posters of exotic destinations, the walls now covered with glass shelves holding an array of different candles and decorative bottles of enticing potions, all bathed in a rosy haze.  
  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting", the woman apologized as she parted the beaded curtains looking over to Jessica, her welcoming smile abruptly disappearing as she upped her pace moving towards the front of the shop.  
  
"Out with ya, I don't need you bringing me more troubles, now get" the heavily set woman snapped, latching on to Jessica's arm forcing her towards the door.  
  
"No, wait I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just, please!" Jessica pleaded as she was shunted out into the street, the woman quickly bolting the door behind her.  
  
Frustrated and tired Jessica lifted her head, her hand kneading at her aching back as she looked across the road, alarm instantly arising inside her as she ran out onto the road looking up and down the street for Tonks and Andromeda.  
  
"Stop right there!" a man's voice bellowed.  
  
Jessica gaze darted up to the other end of the road as three robust wizards ran towards her, all of them wearing gray robes with red serpents embroidered on their lapel's, their wands directed straight at her.  
  
(A.N: Hope you liked this chapter, Thanks for your reviews, am working on next chapter as you read.........Luv Nik) 


	38. Witch

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling Own All of H.P characters, so since she killed our beloved Sirius does that make him a free agent??)  
  
JCs DancerGurl – Thanks, here's more.  
  
Fra – Thanks, Tonks is a great character to write.  
  
AthenaKitty – James did the introductions, Harry is aware that his parents are alive, Thanks.  
  
Diosa Alexia – Thanks more coming right now.  
  
Maggie Black – Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Anne v 79 - Thanks, you guessed it.  
  
Black Angel – Thanks , Tonks is very cool, a klutz but cool .  
  
Clare – Thanks, It's a mad world.  
  
Sweet Lory Black – Thanks , Medea is Sirius' dear *I'm Choking* sweet mother.  
  
LuvAsInfinity – Thanks, Here's more.  
  
*Snow Angel222 – Not too bizarre I hope, It's just what life would be like if voldy came to power , if James and Lily were never discovered hiding at Godric's Hollow, Jess now realizes her fathers death was something that was meant to be, sort of like the butterfly effect. Thanks.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – I yell at Jess too , the Marauder's to the rescue *Well sort Of* As for the serpent robes, they're Voldy's version of Hitwizards , in Jess's case the clothes police. Thanks.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~  
  
Chapter 38 ; ~~ Witch's can't live with them, nor without them ~~.  
  
"Nymphadora! I demand you tell precisely what is going on here?" Andromeda words filled with concern for her daughter as they both watched Jessica disappear into the darkened shop across the road from them, "Are you in some sort of trouble? what does Jessica Black have to do with all this?" she pleaded for some answers to this whole mess she now found herself embroiled in.  
  
"I can't explain right now mum" Tonks said resting a reassuring hand on her mothers shoulder as she continued to watch the shop.  
  
"Yes, your questions will have to wait Andromeda" a hushed voice startling them both , hesitantly Tonks and Andromeda looked behind them to the tall hooded wizards, his features clearly overstressed.  
  
"Sirius?" Andromeda stifled out as Tonks shuffled around reaching for her wand.  
  
"Ah you don't want to go doing that Nymphadora" James whispered in her ear from behind her, seizing her wand from her grasp.  
  
Andromeda and Tonks quickly found themselves encircled as Lily and Kingsley blocked them from any prying eyes that were surely lurking in the busy street.  
  
"Where is Jess?" Sirius questioned, his tone demanding an answer as his hands firmly rested on his younger cousin's shoulders.  
  
Tonks looked hesitantly up at him shaking her head, refusing to respond to his intimidation's, "She over in that shop" Andromeda informed him, "Miasma candles and elixirs".  
  
"Mum!, your not suppose to tell him" Tonks harshly whispered .  
  
Sirius and James both looked across to the store, it's blackened windows giving no indication as to whether they were being told the truth.  
  
"Let's get this pair out of sight first" James suggested to Sirius who readily agreed as they glanced around the increasingly unsettling surroundings.  
  
"I am not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell is going on?" Andromeda demanded, defiantly folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"You'll damn well move right now!" Sirius dictated in no uncertain terms, "We don't have the bloody time to play twenty questioned" he snapped, with a glance to Kingsley and a quick tilt of his head Andromeda's petite body was scooped up into Kingsley's arms his large hand abruptly smothering any protest she tried to put up.  
  
Tonks knew better than to argue when she was out numbered and wandless, James placed his arm around her shoulder, his own wand digging into her ribs as they made the short walk to the lane.  
  
Entering the lane Tonks' fears increased as she was confronted by at least half a dozen more witches and wizards, some of them immediately recognizable from the Order others she had never seen before, but one stepped out lifting his head to greet her with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Harry!" Tonks squealed more than somewhat delighted to see a friendly face amongst a growing sea of agitated faces.  
  
"To-nks" Harry gasped out as she affectionately squeezed the breath from him.  
  
"Well at least we have the right person" James commented as he watched her with his son.  
  
"Two down one to go" Sirius mumbled running his hand through his hair as he fleetingly glanced back out into the street, "Kingsley, you and Hestia take these two down into the tube and wait for us".  
  
"You too Michael, and don't dare argue, you shouldn't even be here at all" Lily sternly warned as Harry opened his mouth to protest his treatment.  
  
"I'm staying here" Tonks said standing determined against Sirius orders.  
  
"You're going down into the tunnel, Now move it!" Sirius snarled clenching his jaws.  
  
"I'm not leaving Jess out there" Tonks stated firmly, her hand out demanding the return of wand from James.  
  
"Not yet" James said patting his robe pocket, his refusal raising an irritated grumble from her.  
  
"Sirius!, she's out of the shop" a glum looking elderly witch advised him from the very edge of the lane-way before adjusting her wide brimmed hat and hastily moving across the road.  
  
"Get them down into the tunnels now!!" Sirius angrily ordered Kingsley and Hestia as James ushered the others in the order out to take up positions in the street.  
  
But Tonks again flat out refused to leave, Sirius roughly snared her shoulder watching as Jessica ran fearfully out into the street looking for Tonks and Andromeda, "I was not asking you!" he snapped turning back to Tonks.  
  
"Padfoot, the sentinels have already spotted her" James quickly alerted him, as he leaned against the wall carefully surveying the street .  
  
Tonks glanced over Sirius's shoulder as he crouched down out of sight anxiously watching as Voldemorts henchmen approached Jessica, passersby making a nervous get away glancing back fitfully to see what was happening to the woman standing on the roadway.  
  
Sirius glared annoyingly up at his cousin as she started fidgeting uncomfortably behind him, quickly rising to his feet he yanked up the sleeve of her robe, her dark mark glowing painfully red, they were being summoned .  
  
"Prongs" Sirius called lifting Tonks' arm up, showing him the brightly glowing mark.  
  
"It's not going to give us much time to get to her", James said, both of them watching on as one of the three sentinels immediately Disapparated.  
  
"What's happening?" Tonks nervously asked, tears filling her deep chocolate eyes as the pain throbbed in her forearm.  
  
"At a rough guess, I'd say your friend Lucius Malfoy is alerting them all to your abduction at the hands of Jessica" Sirius sarcastically snarled seizing Tonks' arm and quickly forcing her down the laneway to Hestia, "Use what ever force you have to, to get her down into that tunnel" what little patience he had had with her now abandoned him, as he immediately left her and headed out into the street.  
  
Carefully he made his way relatively unnoticed up the footpath crouching down behind a rustic black lamp post , barely able to see Jessica he looked across to Lily a few feet away from him, as she window shopped using the reflection of the glass to watch what was going on , the sentinel's voice plainly heard as he bellowed at Jessica.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid Jess" Sirius mumbled under his breath as he listened to them relentlessly question her about her blatant disregard for the strict dress decree, neither of them yet realizing who she was, rather regarding her as some daft vagrant as she looked dumbfounded at the pair of them.  
  
With everyone ready Lily lifted her wand casting a transparent twisting sphere into the palm of her hand, the sphere the size of a balloon drifted out of her hands rising quickly as it floated inconspicuously towards the sentinels, with another subtle flick of her wand the sphere exploded in a shower of sparks and an ear piercing boom, several shop front window shattered as the sound vibrated through ground like an earthquake, the street quickly becoming a sea of screaming people as everyone ran for cover .  
  
Sirius called to Jessica as she scramble across to the footpath taking refuge behind a large cement litterbin as shots started to erupt in the street , "Jess!" he called again beckoning her with his hand as she sat on the ground behind the bin looking down the footpath to where he was crouched near a pole.  
  
She looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes on his request, her hand rubbing her stomach as she tried to calm her breathing, her attention suddenly being drawn to the other end of the street as a multitude of cracks began to fill the already turbulent air as Deatheaters Apparated into the far end of the street now all alerted to Jessica's presence.  
  
"Locate Nymphadora!" Lucius bellowed out orders as he edged his way down the roadway dodging curses, "And I want Black brought to me alive!".  
  
"I have had it! with these damn stubborn witches" Sirius ranted angrily as Jessica went on ignoring his calls to her, tensely coursing his hand through his hair he quickly moved across to Lily, "I'm going in to get her, watch for Podmore's signal then hit the with everything you's have got" Sirius snapped, "When I've got her out of there get yourselves to down into the tube, we'll meet up there".  
  
With their robes billowing behind them Sirius and Sturgis Podmore quickly made there way to the end of the lane before Disapparating, appearing seconds later in the multilevel carpark, blasts from outside echoed loudly off the decaying cement pillars as they hastily made their way up to the street level, reaching the stairs Sirius peered out looking across to the bin behind which Jessica was hiding, her hand visible as it rested on the ground.  
  
Sturgis readied himself looking over to Sirius who gave the go-ahead, a single orange blast shot across the street setting off a barrage of shots from the members of the order, with the Deatheaters under constant fire Sirius rush up out from the steps, Sturgis covered him as he ran over to the bin, in one fell swoop he seized her wand as he wrapped his arm around her , his other hand slapped across her mouth stifling her screams as he dragged her back down into the carpark.  
  
"Get after them!" Lucius's voice bellowed throughout the street as he watched Sirius quickly disappear down the steps with Jessica.  
  
"Stop bloody fighting me" Sirius yelled as Jessica squirmed around trying to free herself from his bruising grip as he dragged her down into the lower levels of the carpark.  
  
"Grab her legs" He snapped at Sturgis as the Deatheaters moved down the stairs above.  
  
Sturgis looked at Jessica as she whimpered under Sirius's hand, closing her eyes as he scooped up her legs, "Sirius, her legs are wet" he said nervously fixing his gaze on Jessica's distressing expression as they ran over towards the large drainage grate.  
  
Easing her down onto the ground Sirius crouched behind her resting her body between his legs as Podmore whipped his wand out removing the grate, the Deatheaters voices echoing down from above as they searched for them.  
  
"Your waters broke?" Sirius whispered in her ear , Jessica's eyes filled with tears, her head nodding softly against his shoulder, a concerned groan rumbled behind her as Sirius absorbed the reality that she was in labor.  
  
"If I take my hands away are you going to behave?" he asked her, Jessica again gently nodded in response, realizing she had no choice if she wanted to stay alive.  
  
"How many contractions so far?" he questioned trying to establish roughly how much time they had, his grip loosening around her as his hand rubbed up and down her trembling arm.  
  
"Just two" Jessica softly uttered, relaxing her breathing as his other hand slipped away from her mouth.  
  
"Your next" Sirius ordered pulling her to her feet as Sturgis disappeared down into the darkened water drain.  
  
Sturgis held her waist assisting her as she descended the last few rungs of the cold metal ladder, Sirius guided the grate back into place with an effortless flick of his wand before joining them at the bottom, taking her by the arm they quickly moved along the grimy tunnel.  
  
"Down this way" Sturgis called as they came upon a junction in the tunnel, Jessica's pace slowing considerably as another contraction loomed up, Sirius moved to stand behind her as she came to a complete stop, her breathing turning to a soft pant as the increasing pain spread from her back to across her stomach, Sirius rubbed his hand soothingly over her swollen tummy feeling the wave of the contraction as she leaned back against him. "Shh" he breathed against her ear as he brushed her hair back from her clammy face, his gentle touches easing her through the pain, behind him the distant rustling sounds as the Deatheaters trailed them.  
  
With her head resting on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck , Jessica relaxed closing her eyes as Sirius carried her along the narrowing tunnel towards Sturgis.  
  
"Through here" Sturgis informed Sirius pointing to a small round ducting vent which lead into the London underground rail tunnels.  
  
Jessica's apprehension grew as she watched Sturgis slither his body into the tiny hole wiggling his way into the darkness, "Okay come on Jess" Sturgis's voice echo as he called to her to start making her way through.  
  
With Sirius behind her Jessica clambered up into the narrow passageway opting to go feet first , her hands clutched at the entrance as she tilted her head back looking at Sirius, "It's alright, I'll be right behind you, I wont let you get stuck" He smirked perceiving her concerns.  
  
"You promise?" she whispered.  
  
Sirius stroked his hand reassuringly across her forehead as he looked at her, "I promise".  
  
She had only managed to wiggle her way in a few feet before she felt two hands latch onto her ankles dragging her the rest of the way through the confining space, hands grasped at her body as she slipped feet first out of the ducted, James arms wrapping securely around her, lowering her to the ground below.  
  
"Have a nice morning out?" James asked raising a stern eyebrow at Jessica, before turning his attentions on Sirius , "What did you stop for morning tea along the way?" He sarcastically remarked at their lateness as Sirius finally climbed his way out of the duct.  
  
"No, just for contractions" Sirius casually informed him as he straightened his robe before scooping Jessica up into his arms and making his way down the abandon train tunnel.  
  
"Contractions!" James voice suddenly took on a decidedly panicked tone as he rushed to keep up with Sirius and Sturgis, "Impeccable timing there Jess, I am so glad Moony is not here or he'd be in a right old flap" James said as he nervously laughed to himself at their unexpected predicament , the last thing any one of these three wizards wanted was to have to deliver a baby, facing a hoard of Deatheaters alone and wandless was suddenly a more appealing concept.  
  
"Where are the others waiting?" Sirius asked as he felt Jessica's body tense up again in his arms, moaning softly against his neck as she endured another wave of pain.  
  
"They're waiting up at Marble Arch" James said picking up his pace as they made the several miles trek to Marble Arch Station, Apparating no longer an option in the heavily lead reinforced tunnels once used as bomb shelters by the muggles during their wars , which now only served to splinch any poor unfortunate wizard that may be so foolish as to try Apparating in here.  
  
Her breathing was now coming in short heavy pants in Sirius's ear , her eyes closed resting in between the ever-increasing contractions, the pain becoming almost unbearable for her as they traversed the meandering London underground.  
  
Sirius finally felt a sense of relief start to fill him as a speck of light appeared in the distance, drawing nearer Lily's features became clearer in the light illuminating from her wand.  
  
"What took you's so long?" Lily's question was answered as Sirius leaned against the tunnel wall his body sliding to the ground as Jessica's head thrust back into his chest, her hands clutching desperately at his raised knees, her back arching against his body as she sat between his legs crying out in agony , another rush of pain gripping her body.  
  
"We had to make several stops" James explained to Lily as she crouched down next to Sirius, her hand brushing Jessica's damp hair back from her sweaty face as she looked at her.  
  
"How long?" Lily quickly questioned glancing to Sirius as her hand moved down feeling the intensity of the contraction.  
  
"About every six minutes now" Sirius answered his long fingers stroking Jessica's cheek slowing her heavy breathing as the pain once again subsided.  
  
"She doesn't have long, we need to move her quickly" Lily said rising briskly to her feet.  
  
As James aided Jessica up from Sirius' lap, the darkened tunnel burst into an array of colours and deafening sounds as curses rained down on them from Deatheaters further down the subterranean tunnel, yelling and screaming quickly filled the stale air , Jessica abruptly found herself hitting the hard concrete as James smothered her back down to the ground , his body covering her's as he blocked the curses coming at them.  
  
Sirius pulled his robe off wrapping it around her as all wand lights were extinguished, using the darkness as a cover they quickly retreated up onto the nearby station where Kingsley and Harry had their wands drawn covering them as best they could.  
  
"Where's Nymphadora and Andromeda" Sirius breathlessly questioned exhaustion starting to drain him of energy as they ran along the platform and up the narrow stairwell.  
  
"Hestia escorted them back to Headquarters" James said glancing to Jessica as her bloodied face lulled back in Sirius's arms , giving him a relieved smile.  
  
Lily pushed the hip-flask into Sirius's hand as they rush out into the bright sunlight, with her wand at the ready she quickly recited the incantation converting the flask into a returning portkey , with Harry's hand joining Jessica's and Sirius's the familiar tug sent the three of them spinning back to the sodden forest from where their journeys had first began.  
  
With her head buried into his chest and her grip painfully tightened around his neck, Sirius weaved his way out of the bordering forest and up the steep incline as Harry rushed ahead of him to alert Poppy and Remus.  
  
Panting heavily Jessica opened her eyes to the flurry of noise that surrounded them as they made their way into the entrance hall , Remus's concerned face loomed over her as Sirius loudly refused Poppy's orders to put Jessica on the waiting stretcher.  
  
In no time she found herself lying on an uncomfortable hard bed in a small soft rosy coloured room, a hive of activity going on around her as Poppy and Flora donned purple robes and covered their hands in a clear gel, a flick from Poppy's wand saw Jessica divested of all her clothes, replaced instantly with a flowery hospital gown.  
  
Her gaze darted to the door as it opened , the familiar face of the expectant father entered the room giving her a consoling smile as he nervously perched himself on the edge of the bed next to her, his hand rubbing a cool cloth over her face , his soothing words lost on her as she began to endured the third stage of labor.  
  
Lily was the next to bound into the room, her cheeks still flushed with colour, a smile of anticipation quickly spreading across her face as she took up her position on the other side of Jessica, who's body was now agonizingly propped up into a most unlady like position.  
  
But the one person Jessica wanted by her side was nowhere in sight, he had seen her safely to the room then quietly slipped out in all the mayhem that ensued.  
  
"I didn't expect to find you out here" James said looking down at Sirius as he sat on the floor, his head tilted back onto the cold stone wall, his arms resting on his bent up knees as he listened to Jessica's increasingly distressed cries.  
  
"Yeah well, it's not my place to be in there, this is Moony's moment of glory" Sirius muttered letting his eyes slip shut as the air fell silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Huh, not even a pack of wild Quintapeds was going to stop Lil from being in there" James said as he took up a seat on the floor next to Sirius.  
  
"It's easy for Lily she doesn't see her as any different, but" Sirius stopped, frustratingly running his hands over his face and through his hair as he tried to make sense of her, she had him so confused, this morning he had been so angered by her deceit but now after holding her, comforting her through her pain he no longer knew what to think, "I don't know, she's just a different Jess" He mumbled shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah she is , but she's also the same Jess you met at school, the same person you married, she just ended up on a different path to ours ,but she was still with you," James said shifting uncomfortably on the hard floor, Sirius rested his head back closing his eyes as he tried to contemplate James simple but straightforward statement.  
  
The seconds lapsed into long arduous minutes, Jessica's exerting moans increased as Poppy's voice encouraged her to push harder, every muscle in Sirius's body tensed as he listened to her final loud cries before the room fell into a long uneasy silence.  
  
A baby's wailing cry quickly brought Sirius and James to their feet as Poppy rushed from the room, returning seconds later carrying an armful of potions and dressing, "Is she , is Jess alright?" Sirius anxiously asked.  
  
"She's, resting comfortably" Poppy hastily told him before slipping back into the room and closing the door.  
  
"Resting comfortably! What the hells that suppose to mean?" Sirius growled as he leaned against the door frame looking at James's smirking face.  
  
Inside the sounds of hurried movement and hushed voices seeped through the cracks of the door to Sirius ears as he continued to wait for more news on her.  
  
Moments later the door slowly creaked opened again , Remus carefully stepped out into the corridor , his face paler than his white shirt, his eyes in a wide stare as he looked at the delicate bundle in his arms , words at first escaping him as he looked to his two friends , "She's, she's- a girl!" he finally stammered out, proudly displaying his little girl.  
  
"She's usually are girl Moony," James laughed as he stepped in closer looking at the tiny life , a mop of fine red hair crowned her tiny head, her little fingers holding tight to her fathers pinky finger, her bright blue eyes trying in vein to focus on the movements around her.  
  
"Congratulations Moony" Sirius said smiling as he gave him a friendly slap on the back, but before Remus's could respond his attention was drawn over to the stairs to where Rosemary stood quietly, her head resting against the wall watching Remus with their child .  
  
"Do you want to hold our daughter?" He asked her softly, wiping her thumbs under her eyes she dried up her tears quickly taking him up on his offer, Remus easing the baby into her waiting arms, as Sirius stepped over to the opened doorway, his gaze quickly coming to rest on the person causing him so many concerns, "She's asleep but you can sit with her" Lily said as she walked over to him.  
  
"No , I'll leave her sleep in peace" he said looking at the curled up scruffy looking figure, her head resting back onto a mountain of pillow.  
  
(A.N , Finally, I wrote the start of this chapter three times before I was happy with it, I hope you liked it ....... R&R ... More soon.... Luv NIK.) 


	39. More Than Words

(DISCLAIMER. J.K Rowling owns all that is H.P )  
  
Diosa Alexia – Loved the review, it gave me a much needed laugh, Thanks.  
  
Clare – Spring break for you not for me, I'm in autumn.  
  
Kaelin Skrutin – Glad to have you back, thanks for the Email it's more clearer.  
  
JcsDancer Gurl – It's even stranger for Jess, she doesn't even have a memory of doing anything with Remus, I suppose that would make it slightly easier to deal with.  
  
Fra – Your wish is coming!, Men are odd creatures even wizards, as for what's going to happen? Now that would be telling.  
  
LuvAs Infinity – I explain a little bit more about Sirius's reaction in this chap, no Sirius bashing here unless it is enjoyable for both.  
  
Snow Angel – Life sucks sometimes, just more regularly for Jess for some reason.  
  
Black Angel – A soft tickle in stead of a kick, he will redeem himself.  
  
Sweet Lory Black – Scoldingly stroke his gorgeous face I think you would enjoy it more.  
  
Maggie Black – Keep up the review mood, Remus is on about cloud 99.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – I think Jess was more suited to Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw in the way she goes about things, the baby was suppose to be a girl, Remus's brain had just vacated his head (fatherly shock).  
  
AthenaKitty – Not in the near future, Remus had no other way to become a father which was very important to him.  
  
#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#~~#  
  
Chapter ; 39 ~~ More Than Words ~~  
  
A tingling warmth descended down over her body as fine jets of water spayed from the showerhead above her, the air in the cozy bathroom quickly inundated with the aroma of fresh Frangipani's with a hint of peppermint as she lathered her tired aching muscles in the bubbly yellow potion Poppy had given her.  
  
Feeling refreshed and thoroughly revitalized Jessica wrapped herself in a soft toweling robe before looking up at her refection in the mirror suspended on the creamy sandstone wall, her fingers gently running across the stark red grazes that marked her right cheek and forehead, her thoughts drifted back to the dank tunnel and Sirius's secure arms holding her, "He did care" she whispered to her reflecting image, but her eyes held the tears of reality, where had he been when she needed him most.  
  
Recovering her poise she lifted her head and moved out into the dark empty corridor making the short walk back to the room, a hum of distant voices filtered down off the ancient stone walls as the inhabitants of the castle made their way to the dinning room for dinner.  
  
Two silver frosted lanterns flickered casting a soft glow around the room, Jessica smiled as she looked over to Remus as he leant over the hovering cradle, it's precious cargo sleeping soundly, "Good, you've finished with the shower" Poppy said entering the room behind Jessica with a goblet and potion bottle in her hands.  
  
"Now do you want to get the potion out of the way first or shall we proceed firstly with the binding?" Poppy asked smiling pleasantly to her.  
  
"NO!" Jessica shrieked a look of sheer panic spreading across her face, suddenly snatching the tiny child from the cradle and backing her way towards the door, "You can't, I won't let you" she shouted clutching the crying baby to her chest.  
  
"What are you babbling on about?" Poppy demanded perplexed by Jessica's rash behavior.  
  
"No Jess that's not what Poppy meant" Remus said softly trying to calm the situation as he edged closer to her, "We should have told you before, but with everything happening so quickly we just never got the chance".  
  
"Told her what?" Poppy questioned sending her baffled look Remus's way, "Would someone please care to explain what you two are both going on about?".  
  
"Jess what Rosemary told you was a pack of lies, I would never bind a witches powers, you of all people should know me better than to think I would allow that to happen, especially to my own child" Remus said holding his intense gaze on her.  
  
"Binding her power's, how preposterous!" Poppy snapped as she glanced from Remus across to Jessica, "No witches powers will be bound while I'm still here living and breathing" she huffed angrily.  
  
"And Tains?" Jessica uttered uncertainly, her trembling hand soothing the baby's back as she stared at Remus.  
  
"A lie" he said apologetically, seething inside at what his partner had deliberately done to her.  
  
"I sometimes think that Prolactin potion is more trouble than it's worth" Poppy casually stated retrieving the baby from Jessica's arms as Remus lowered his head groaning in concurrence with her words.  
  
"Prolactin?" Jessica questioned, calming herself.  
  
"It's a hormonal potion to produce milk enabling Rosemary to breast feed little Bethany" Poppy explained smiling down to the tiny bundle of joy squirming in her arms, "The major draw back is it's side effect, it enhances all the negative emotions, in your case that equates to her jealousy towards you".  
  
Jessica's gaze traveled back to Remus as he stood silently watching Poppy, "Has she seen the baby yet?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Bethany Annabelle Lupin" Remus informed her, unable to hide his euphoria he grinned broadly as he nodded, "We named her."  
  
"After your mother" Jessica cut in finishing his sentence smiling over to him, naming her Bethany was the greatest honor he could bestow upon his daughter, Remus's mother had been one of the most kind- hearted people Jessica had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Never having much in the way of resources she would always make you feel more than welcome and nothing was ever too much trouble. Her devotion to her son was something that always shone through in her caring personality, even if her fussing over him did embarrass him at times in front of his friends, secretly he had always loved her for it.  
  
"Enough with the chin wagging, I have a lot of work to get through before I turn in tonight" Poppy grumbled handing Bethany back over to Remus's waiting arms before pulling out her wand, "As for you, you can step behind the screen and remove your robe, so as I can get this binding over and done with, and don't look at me like that, by the time this is done you're going to wish I had bound your powers it's a hell of a lot more comfortable than this type of binding".  
  
With great reluctance and under Poppy's threatening glare Jessica stepped in behind the screen allowing her robe to slip to the floor around her feet, "Ahem, you can dispense with the modesty" Poppy said firmly as she looked at a flustered Jessica standing in her knickers, her arms folded concealing her bare breasts, "I've seen a lot more of you than that today, now arms up", she ordered lifting her wand .  
  
A loud swirling noise filled the small room as a wide purple bandage flew from Poppy's wand wrapping it's self tightly around Jessica's torso, binding her body from her chest down to her hips, "Is that too tight?" Poppy inquired looking at Jessica's reddening face.  
  
"Y-e-s" she managed to gasp out.  
  
"Good then it's just tight enough, you can pop this nightgown on then we'll finish up with the potion" Poppy said handing her a standard issue white with blue stripes flannel nightie.  
  
With her body stiffly compressed she followed Poppy over to the bench, "Where's Remus gone with Bethany?" .  
  
Poppy raised a disconcerting eyebrow as she handed Jessica a goblet filled with a sticky black potion and placed a wooden peg on her nose, "Seems Sirius won't allow Rosemary anywhere near you, so Remus takes Bethany into another room for her feeds".  
  
"Sirius said that?" Jessica asked, an uncontrollable smile touching her lips as she pulled the annoying peg from her nose, Poppy nodded mindfully, "But why doesn't Remus and Bethany just stay in a room down here with Rosemary till Flora does her check up tomorrow?".  
  
"Because he didn't want to just take the baby away from you, you know Remus he's got to weigh up everyone's emotions, now drink up" Poppy told her snapping the peg back onto her nose.  
  
Taking several large gulps, the black liquid oozed it's way down Jessica's throat , when she had finished and before she removed the peg Poppy handed her another goblet this one filled with a shimmering silvery elixir, "What are these potions for anyway?" Jessica quizzed before up ending the second goblet.  
  
"The first was a hormone potion designed to bring your body back to it's normal functions within two days, something that takes Muggles up to six weeks after having a baby" Poppy said quite proudly. "You might notice a slight pheromone increase in three or four days, but only slight" she added off handedly.  
  
"And the other" Jessica asked taking the peg from her nose, "Arrh gods! that's repulsive, Arh what was that?" her face agonizingly contorted at the foul bitter taste in her mouth.  
  
"The second was a cloaking agent, made to cover up the offensive taste of the first potion" Poppy smirked.  
  
"I think you need some work on your cloaking agent" Jessica spat coughing at the offensive taste as she was ushered her over to the bed.  
  
After a meal of hot chicken soup with slices of fresh crusty bread, Jessica wiggled her body down into the warm downy bed, her head sinking back into the soft pillows , her eyes fixed on the door hoping Sirius would walk in at any moment , with his trade mark grin and his air of casual confidence that embodied him and others around him.  
  
~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~  
  
"Blue or crimson?" Tonks asked looking over to the two little girls standing at her door watching in fascination as she fiddled with the tips of her hair.  
  
"I like blue, it's my favorite colour" Alexandra piped up stepping into the modest room, her hands rubbing her plaits mimicking Tonks' movements.  
  
"Blue it is then" Tonks said quickly running her hands through her hair until it glowed a neon blue, "How's that?" she asked crouching down in front of the little red headed girl.  
  
"Cool, can I touch it" she asked her eyes fixed on Tonks' hair.  
  
"Go for your life" Tonks smiled lowering her head, "By the way I'm Tonks".  
  
"I'm Alexandra Potter and this is Gabrielle Black" Alexandra informed her, as she pulled a hesitant Gabby into the room, "Feel her hair Gab, it's so spiky".  
  
"Don't you have any other name" Gabby asked giggling softly as she ran her hand over Tonks' hair.  
  
"Well yeah I do but I don't like it, so I just use my last name" Tonks' explained hoping to stem Gabby's curiosity .  
  
"My mum hates her name too, her's is Jessathena, what's your?" Gabby asked wanting to get to the bottom of the matter.  
  
"Mine's Nymphadora , bit of a mouthful ay" Tonks said smiling, "Did you know I'm your third cousin?" .  
  
Gabby's mouth dropped opened as she watched the colourful witch rise to her feet, "Are you my mums sister or something cause she can change her hair too ?".  
  
"No, not your mum's, I'm your dad's second cousin" .  
  
"That's not fair" Alexandra complained to Gabby, "You get all the interesting cousins"  
  
"Well I'm sort of related to you too" Tonks said trying to sooth the flustered red head, "I think I'm your third cousin by marriage, since Jess is your second cousin, and my second cousins wife" Tonks raised a concerned eyebrow as she confused herself.  
  
"Cool, come on Gab lets go tell Dominic and Michael" Alexandra squealed pulling Gabby from the room.  
  
Checking her appearance one last time Tonks pulled on her robe, her hand slipped into her pocket feeling that the parchment Sirius requested was in there, satisfied she headed out into the corridor and down the narrow winding staircase.  
  
Down in the entrance hall Tonks stood anxiously awaiting her mother, Andromeda like Sirius was none to happy last night when she discovered the truth , her daughters deception as to whom she really was, that Nymphadora along with Jessica and Harry had altered the past for their own desires.  
  
Being deceived was something Sirius and Andromeda never handled well especially from people they loved and trusted, having been fed large doses of it during their lives from Medea, something Sirius will never forgive his mother for, her lies and hatefulness being one of the main reasons for him leaving home at sixteen.  
  
"Mum" Tonks called smiling tentatively up at her mother as she descended the last few steps.  
  
A weak smile and disgruntled groan was all that Andromeda could muster to greet her daughter after her restless night of sleep.  
  
"I'm really sorry mum, I never meant to lie to you I just didn't know how to explain what happened, I didn't understand it properly myself until last night" Tonks pleaded as she paced herself to keep up with her mothers long strides as they made their way down the corridor to the dinning hall.  
  
"I really don't wish to discuss it right now, I'm sorely disappointed in you Nymphadora , after breakfast I'll be making my way back to Grimmauld place" Andromeda bluntly stated as she entered the dinning hall.  
  
"I'm sorry Andromeda but you can't go back to Medea, not now" Lily's soft voice informed her.  
  
"When then?" she angrily snapped turning on her heels to face Lily.  
  
"Never, this is your home now, we can't risk letting you return to Grimmauld place, it would be all too easy for Lucius or Regulus for that matter to find out where you have been, then thousands of innocent lives would be put at risk" Lily said calmly, unperturbed by Andromeda's reaction.  
  
With an infuriated flick of her robe Andromeda crossed the room taking up a seat near Sirius, Tonks wandered quietly over with Lily seating herself next to Harry, "Wotcha Harry" her words barely above a whisper not wishing to draw anymore attention to herself.  
  
"Do you have the parchment?" Sirius asked snapping his fingers at her.  
  
"Yes, it's right here" reaching into her robe she pulled out the parchment with the intricate drawing for the Orb.  
  
"Have you been down to see Jess this morning?" Lily asked as Tonks handed him the parchment.  
  
"No" he simply replied spreading the parchment before him.  
  
"Do you intend on?" she pushed.  
  
Sirius lifted his head as everyone at the table looked at him, "I'll see, all right".  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes" Lily said grinning.  
  
"Maybe" he growled folding the parchment and draining the last of his coffee before leaving the table.  
  
Andromeda sat back in her chair having had her fill of breakfast she sipped on her chamomile tea, her gaze directed to her daughter as she watched her converse with Harry, the disappointment and anger she had felt subsided somewhat as the morning wore on, moving her chair back she walked out into the sun filled courtyard taking time to soak up it's warming rays as she contemplated her new life, grateful in one respect she didn't have to feel guilty about leaving Medea the decision had been made for her.  
  
"We're going down to see Jess, do you want to come?" Tonks asked poking her head out the doorway.  
  
"Maybe later" Andromeda said smiling, "Dora, I'm sorry I was so unsympathetic to your feelings in this whole matter , if the truth be known I should really be thanking you".  
  
"Thanking me what for?" Tonks laughed slightly bewildered as she stumbled over the step moving towards her mother.  
  
"For rescuing me from Meda, I do deserve a better life" she said holding her daughters rosy cheeks.  
  
"You never belonged there" Tonks said warmly embracing her mother.  
  
"Get going, or you'll have me in tears" Andromeda whispered as Tonks pulled back from her.  
  
But Tonks in her usual fashion never allowed anyone time to cry as she stumbled her way back inside ending up flat on her face in front of an amused James.  
  
"Just a curtsey will suffice Nymphadora, kissing my feet is only for official ceremonies" James informed her as he helped her regain her footing.  
  
"It's Tonks, not Nymphadora" she corrected him dusting her robe off before heading down to see Jessica with Harry.  
  
Down in the room adjacent to the infirmary Jessica sat propped up talking to Remus as he packed up little Bethany's belongings, preparing to take her upstairs to her new home after being given the all clear by Flora, Jessica not so fortunate having to rest another day before being discharged.  
  
"Well that's all of it I think, how can one little person have so much stuff" He mused zipping up the bag filled with nappy's, lotions, creams, clothes and other bits and pieces.  
  
Sitting himself down they both looked over to the door as Harry and Tonks entered the room, Remus immediately blushing as Tonks bound her way over towards them.  
  
"I'll come back later, there's something I want to ask you" Remus whispered nervously clearing his throat before kissing Jessica on the cheek and making a sheepish exit .  
  
"What just happened?" Jessica asked looking to a just as red-faced Tonks.  
  
"Well you didn't exactly explain to me yesterday the whole Remus- Rosemary thing, and when I first got here I kind of was so overwhelmed to see him that I" Tonks hesitated as Jessica and Harry stared at her peaking redness.  
  
"You what?" Jessica prompted.  
  
"I threw myself into his arms planting a rather passionate kiss on him, there are you happy you know all my embarrassing details" Tonks smirked, "He would have probably enjoyed it too if she hadn't been there watching".  
  
"You did it in front of Rosemary" Jessica gasped almost delighted by Tonks turn of events.  
  
"Yeah well, how was I to know who she was" Tonks grinned again, as Harry sat shaking his head having heard more than he'd wished to hear.  
  
Jessica instantly felt her downhearted emotions lift as she sat talking to Tonks and Harry, but the one subject they all avoided talking about was Sirius, that was until Tonks told her about the long night she spent last night getting the third degree from Sirius and James, and finding out what they could from Andromeda about the moments and plans of the Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort.  
  
"So you seen Sirius, how is he?" she asked quietly trying to restrain her feelings.  
  
"He's okay I guess" Harry answered, uncertainty creeping into his words, "He'll probably come down later".  
  
"No he won't" Jessica said resigning herself to the fact that nothing would ever be the same here as it had been at Grimmauld place with him.  
  
The afternoon flowed along quicker than Jessica had expected as one by one she had visitors, Lily twice as she came back bringing Alexandra, Gabrielle and Dominic to see her, Dominic beside himself that he was allowed to have his mother back, and a heart warming sign to Jessica that Sirius had at least been thinking of her as it had been him to ask Lily to take the children to see her.  
  
The lanterns in the room once again flickered into life as the sky turned a dark orange with the rapidly approaching sunset, the castle seemed a hive of activity as Jessica made her way back from the bathroom after dinner, music and raised chatter echoed off the walls from upstairs giving cause to Poppy's grumbling's .  
  
Having extinguished the two lanterns and straightened the bed for the last time Poppy bid Jessica good-night before leaving the darkened room, firmly closing the door on her way out.  
  
Far from any form of sleep Jessica laid listening to Poppy's footsteps fade away into the distance over the murmuring of the music and voices, closing her eyes she listened to the rhythmic tones, a familiarity about it easing her into a light sleep for several minutes, her eyes cracked open peering towards the door as it creaked opened, two shadowy figures sneaking their way in.  
  
"Come on, we're busting you out of here" Lily whispered through the darkness as she hurried over pulling the tightly tucked blankets back and sitting Jessica up, Tonks illuminating her wand to give just enough ample light to the room without arising Poppy's suspicions.  
  
"Busting me out to where?" Jessica eagerly questioned as Lily pulled out a little black dress from her robe.  
  
"We're just having a little get together upstairs for Remus becoming a first time dad, and Hardrian's squad returning from Northumberland safely" Lily said quickly reefing the nightgown over her head.  
  
"Sirius will be there won't he?" all enthusiasm disappearing from her voice.  
  
"Yeah he's up there" Tonks said cheerfully running a brush through Jessica's hair.  
  
"I'll pass" Jessica sullenly groaned flopping back down onto the pillow, the last thing she felt up to doing tonight was confronting his accusing eyes.  
  
"Like hell you will, I've just about had it with you stubborn pair of ox's, it's about time Sirius Black had a little lesson in what he's missing out on and you're going to show him" Lily sharply declared taking a firm grip on Jessica's arm and pulling her to her feet in one fleeting movement.  
  
Ignoring her constant whining protests Lily and Tonks set to work, changing her binding from the vibrant purple to jet black disguising it well under the thin strapped black dress Lily had forcibly slipped over her head , Tonks meanwhile busied herself pulling Jessica's long hair into a soft half pony tail with a slight wispy fringe, standing back Lily and Tonks surveyed their handy work , with a gentle blow from her compact Lily added the finishing touches.  
  
"There, lets just see him keep his eyes off you" Lily said proud of her end product.  
  
Tonks peered out into the corridor checking that the coast was clear from the prowling eyes of Poppy Pomfrey before the three of them slipped quietly from the room.  
  
With Tonks on one arm and Lily on the other Jessica had no choice in the matter as she was escorted up the stairs and along the vast hallway towards her fate awaiting her in the dinning hall, reaching the doorway Jessica finally put the brakes on coming to a grinding halt, uncertainty now overriding her every emotion as she looked hesitantly at Lily.  
  
"Look , we'll just quietly slip into the room, you won't even be noticed" As the words left Lily's lips so did they fly straight out the window.  
  
"JESS!" Remus bellowed at the top of his lungs drawing everyone's attention across to the doorway, staggering to his feet he zigzagged his way over to her, "I'm a dad" he shouted throwing his arms around her, his breathe alone nearly knocking her flat to the floor.  
  
"Remus, get off her" Tonks snapped pulling him back.  
  
"Ah, Nymphledory such a sweet girl" Remus slurred as Tonks held onto him, "You know I, I have the just spot right for you" laughing at his own jumbled words as he took hold of Jessica's hand leading her over to the table.  
  
In only a matter of seconds Jessica's eyes had found her desire, her heart taking on a sudden up beat as he smiled over at her from the end of the table, right where Remus was leading her to, "Remus, I don't" her words were cut short as Remus pressed his finger to her protesting lips.  
  
"Shh, Shh, now you listen to me" he said tightly holding her face in his hands, "Never give up hope, you once told me, now it's my turn to heed your advice, fix him before it's too late" Remus stated in all seriousness.  
  
Jessica smiled affectionately to her confused and very inebriated friend, knowing his heart as always was in the right place even if his brain had departed the room long ago.  
  
"Padfoot, I did believe you to know Jess" Remus again amused by his own words as he pulled a chair out for Jessica right next to Sirius.  
  
"Moony sit down before you fall down" Sirius firmly suggested as he poured Jessica a goblet of wine.  
  
"Nope not until Jess sits first, " he said not moving from her side as she hesitated.  
  
Under the watchful eyes of everyone at the table and Remus intoxicatingly breathing down her throat, she nervously slid into the conveniently empty seat, her hand brushing against Sirius's as he handed her the goblet.  
  
Taking several mouthfuls of wine to settle her rising nerves Jessica sat back her gaze taking in the goings on around her.  
  
Feeling more like teenagers on a blind date both of them fleetingly glanced at each other, neither one knowing what to say, only exchanging well-mannered thank yous. Avoiding his eyes Jessica focus on conversations down the other end of the table, Remus providing plenty of entertainment as he built a three dimensional pyramid out of his empty shot glasses, James not to be out done endeavored to keep up with Remus, unawares though that every time Lily distracted him, Remus would steal one of his glasses and add it to his own growing collection.  
  
Jessica polished off her fourth goblet of wine as she watched James and Lily slow dance together, a sight she hadn't seen for many a long years, Sirius had not left her side the whole evening, preferring to silently observe her as she joined in conversations with Harry and Lily.  
  
Smiling to herself she looked over to poor Remus, his head slumped on the table sleeping like a contented baby , it was a sight to that Tonks couldn't seem to take her eyes off as she sat back mesmerized by him, turning back to refill her goblet a tingle spread up through her body as long fingers slowly intertwined with her's, a thumb stroking along the side of her hand, her gaze lifting to finally look at Sirius.  
  
Without a word he rose from his seat, still holding her hand he silently lured her from the chair and lead her out into the dimly lit courtyard away from the noise and the prying eyes that had been watching them all night.  
  
With her heart pounding wildly in her throat she stood before him, his hand releasing hers, he place a finger under her lowered chin lifting her face to his intense stare.  
  
"Actions speak louder than words" .  
  
Before she had a chance to even contemplate his words his lips softly brushed against hers as he placed a tentative kiss on her, sending a wave of shivers through her already heated body.  
  
"Don't stop apologizing" her lips murmured against his , she felt his lips curve up into a smile as he snaked his hand around to the back of her neck, his other hand dipped down around her lower back pressing her body firmly against his, as he eagerly obeyed her request.  
  
(A.N Body binding of a post pregnant woman is suppose to bring the woman back into her pre-pregnancy shape, some say its an old wives tail, either way it is still in practiced in most counties around the world........ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. R&R...LUVNIK) 


	40. Reigniting the Flame

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all that is recognizable as Harry Potter)  
  
* Warning ~ Something happens as to what it is , is totally up to your imagination*  
  
Diosa Alexia – So shall I call you Jess from now on?, as for lovey dovey well Sirius and Jess as usual add the own touches, Ahem.  
  
Lexi Black – Thanks, changing past events changed the present, Nicole and the baby will be back very soon.  
  
Maggie Black- No binding, the name had to be something that was warm and old fashioned, to add that touch of Remus.  
  
Tessa – Yes finally!  
  
Sweet Lory Black – Sorry more blushing, Hopeful! Romantic's make the world a sweeter place.  
  
Anne v 79 – I'll forgive you, who could resist the beach!.  
  
Fra – More sweetness.  
  
LuvAsInfinity - thanks, Rosemary * yawns*.  
  
Lola Grace – Thanks, yes things will change, just a few obstacles.  
  
AprilSkrutin – Soon!.  
  
Blackangel – Jess tries her own redeeming.  
  
AthenaKitty - Rosemary was the culprit , Sirius recovers quickly.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – Sirius and Jess do talk, Tonks is actually handling things in her own way, Harry I'm trying to add more of, a little snippet in this chapter.  
  
Clare – Yep Autumn, A friend of ours had it done twice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 40 : ~~ Re-igniting The Flame ~~  
  
The cooling night air whipped up into a slight breeze across the courtyard as soft music spilled out through the opened doors, in the shadows near the dormant fountain two bodies moulded together. Sirius's hand gentle coursed through Jessica's hair, his lips brushing against her already flushed cheeks, "Lets take this upstairs" he whispered into her ear before slowly pulling back to gaze upon her.  
  
A look of disappointment filled her eyes as she glanced up at him, "I , I can't , I can't accommodate your needs" Jessica stuttered, not at all accustomed to rejecting his advances.  
  
"You can't accommodate my needs?" Sirius laughed, highly amused by her phrasing, his hand brushing against the side of her face, "Jess, I am aware that you've recently given birth, and that Poppy has your body tightly bound at the moment" his eyes peering down the top of her dress at the uncomfortable black binding, "All I need is to hold you tonight" he said entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
"That's all?" Jessica questioned, smiling up at him.  
  
"Yes, come on" he said giving a slight tug on her hand.  
  
Not needing any further encouragement Jessica slipped under his waiting arm, wrapping her own arm comfortably around his waist as they both stepped back into the dinning hall.  
  
"Padfoot, up for a game of blackjack?" James offered as he lounged back in his seat shuffling a rather large deck of cards.  
  
"Not tonight Prongs" he said before smirking across to a very pleased with herself Lily, 'Thank you' Sirius silently mouthed to her.  
  
"What was that?" Jessica questioned as she caught his mouth move, her gaze darting across to the satisfied Lily.  
  
"What was what?" Sirius innocently asked rubbing his hand over her shoulder, Jessica getting the distinct impression she had been set up by all of them including a now semi-conscious but very smug looking Remus.  
  
"Sweet dreams Jess" Tonks called over to her as they made their way towards the door.  
  
"Going somewhere are we?".  
  
Jessica's heart suddenly took a nosedive as the formidable sight of Madame Pomfrey stepped into the doorway, her search for her run away patient over, "I think it's high time you returned to bed" Poppy ordered stepping to the side of the doorway her hand sharply pointing down the corridor.  
  
Sirius stepped behind Jessica wrapping both arms protectively around her waist, "It is high time she returned to bed Poppy, I couldn't agree with you more" Sirius's statement raised a short lived smile of satisfaction from the determined mediwitch, "That's why I'm taking her up to her own bed" he confidently smirked back at her.  
  
"Oh no your not!" Poppy angrily snapped, "She's in no condition to go dealing with the likes of you tonight".  
  
Behind her Jessica could hear the roar of laughter coming from James and Remus at Poppy's reference to Sirius, even he found himself amused by it, as he taunted Poppy letting his fingers gently tease up and down Jessica's throat, "What is it exactly you think I'm going to do to her?"  
  
Poppy's face flushed red at Sirius's insinuating question as she floundered around for an appropriate answer.  
  
"Poppy it's alright really, Sirius is fully aware that there will be no dancing under the covers" Jessica said as tactfully as she could, "I would most likely get a better nights sleep in my own bed though" she added for good measure.  
  
"Well if your sure then" Poppy said slightly reserved as she watched Sirius, "but I will expect to see you first thing in the morning, no tardiness".  
  
"First thing" Jessica reaffirmed as she pulled Sirius with her out into the corridor.  
  
"No dancing under the covers?" Sirius questioned laughingly, "You could have just said no shagging".  
  
"Unlike you I try to be a bit more discreet and not such a teaser, poor Poppy didn't know which way to look" she said as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Poor Poppy" Sirius scoffed, "What did she think I was going to do to you" he said looking at Jessica as she leaned back against the bedroom door smiling knowingly at him.  
  
"I'd say she had a fair idea" Jessica uttered softly as she let her fingers trail back through his raven hair.  
  
"She has no idea what so ever" he murmured against her neck as he pressed her body against the door, a gentle groan issuing from his lips as he felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
Sirius lifted his head as Jessica laughed softly, both her hands still resting on Sirius's shoulders.  
  
"Dad, I need to go to the toilet", Sirius looked down between them to little Dominic as he tugged on his fathers shirt urging him to hurry.  
  
With a disgruntled groan Sirius quickly lead his son down the darkened hallway towards the bathroom as Jessica stepped into their bedroom, slipping her shoes off she reached over to the dresser retrieving her wand, something Sirius had a habit of taking off her every chance he got, with a flick of her wrist the two bedside lanterns popped into life giving off a flickering glow around the room.  
  
Standing near the opened windows she felt her stomach tense up as the door quietly open and closed just as quickly, two dull thuds told her Sirius had discarded his shoes, within seconds his arms slithered around her waist , "Now where were we?" he whispered against her ear as he pulled her hair back from around her neck.  
  
"Why weren't you there when I needed you?" her words soft and timid, as she fought an internal battle over leaving it to rest or sorting out where she stood with him.  
  
His movement ceased as her words reached him, his hands slipping from her body, taking hold of her hand he lead her over to the bed, pulling the covers back he slipped her dress from her shoulders and as she scooted across the bed he cast off his clothes and joined her.  
  
Her head rested on the pillow as she watched his every move, apprehension growing inside her the last thing she wanted to do was have him pull back from her, with tears welling in her eyes he opened his arms beckoning her to his side.  
  
Resting her head on his chest , his arms securely locked around her, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, before she moved her head back looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I truly believed that it was not my place, this was Moony's child, not ours, but then when I was out in the corridor hearing your cries I realized I should have been in there for you" regret filled his every word.  
  
"You were out in the corridor?" Jessica questioned somewhat surprised.  
  
"The whole time" he said running a finger down the side of her face, "We have both made some major screw ups over the last couple of days, I felt so ticked off at you for lying to me that I let my anger stop myself from seeing the real you and what you have been through because of me".  
  
"No, none of it was your fault" she whispered as she lifted her head looking down at him, her eyes taking on a shimmer as reality hit home she finally had him back in her life.  
  
"No more secrets" he said pushing her back into the pillow as he leaned over her, not waiting for her answer he brought his lips down on hers.  
  
"Don't leave me" Jessica uttered breathlessly as they broke for air.  
  
"I'm staying right here" Sirius reassured her as she rested her head back on his chest.  
  
`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`*~.  
  
"No, no, no, Gabby".  
  
Jessica pushed back the hair from her face as she lifted her head from the pillow glancing towards the door, Lily's hand pulled Gabrielle from the room before silently closing the door.  
  
"Your Mum and Dad are having a lay in this morning" Jessica heard Lily's hushed tones explain to the children just outside the room, contentedly stretching she rolled over slipping rather awkwardly out of bed and onto the cold timber floor, laughing at her own stupidity she looked back up behind herself to the still soundly sleeping Sirius.  
  
After dragging her body to it's feet she grabbed her robe wrapping it tightly around her before creeping out of the room and down the corridor towards the bathroom, Lily's mellowed humming greeted Jessica as she opened the door.  
  
"We didn't wake you's did we?" Lily inquired on seeing Jessica.  
  
"Nooo," she yawned resting her head against the mirror watching Lily tie her hair back, "Where are they kids?".  
  
"I gave that task to James this morning" Lily said laughing softly, "He's taken them all down to breakfast, should do wonders for his self inflicted headache don't you think?".  
  
"So Sirius and I ?" a sudden grin rose across Jessica's face.  
  
"That's right" Lily smirked, "You have all morning to yourselves, no interruptions, so what are you doing still standing here!" She said opening the door steering Jessica back down the corridor.  
  
Lily hummed blissfully away to herself as she descended the stairs, Jessica subconsciously picking up the tune as she headed back into the bedroom.  
  
"Nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be . It's easy" Jessica sang to herself as she let her robe slip to the floor, snuggling back under the covers she rested on her elbow looking down at a peacefully sleeping Sirius.  
  
"All you need is love. All you need is love. Love. Love is all you need." Her singing drifting away to a soft hum as she trailed her fingers down over Sirius's chest and across his taut stomach, her eyes thoroughly enjoying the feast laid out before her, lifting the covers she let her gaze travel down over the rest of his relaxed physique, raising an eyebrow of approval she glanced back up at Sirius's so contented expression, with a mischievous glint in her eyes Jessica disappeared under the covers.  
  
Sirius's head lulled to the side of the pillow, a pleasing throaty moan emitted from his lips as his head drifted back towards the centre of the pillow, his body abruptly awakening from it's slumbers as his eyes flashed wide opened, taking a mere second to assess the situation Sirius lifted his head peering down under the covers to two blue eyes smiling back up at him.  
  
"Morning" Jessica pleasantly chirped.  
  
"Jess!" Sirius spluttered struggling to find his voice.  
  
Flopping his head back down onto the pillow Sirius basked in the moment, and a moment was all he was going to get.  
  
"Jessica, Sirius?" a voice called through the closed door before the door suddenly opened.  
  
"Harry , what err, What?" lost for words at the sudden intrusion Sirius tugged at the covers as he bent his knees up hiding the current position of his wife.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, I thought you would've been up by now" Jessica's father apologised as he glanced tiredly at his watch, "But Max has just informed me about everything that's occurred while I've been in York, is Jessica all right?" he questioned leaning against the opened door.  
  
"She's a, uh good" Sirius muttered squirming uncomfortably as Jessica ran her finger nails up the inside of his thigh stopping only to tickle behind his knee.  
  
"Whereabouts would I find her then?" Harry asked a frown growing on his face as he watched Sirius's rather odd behaviour.  
  
"Who?" Sirius replied his thoughts now lost somewhere under the blankets as soft lips started kissing their way along his leg.  
  
"My Daughter!" Harry snapped growing frustrated with Sirius's vagueness to his questions.  
  
"She's". Sirius stopped, swallowing hard he closed his eyes before looking over to his father in-law, "She's, very close, by, somewhere,...... Oh Merlin!" Sirius pleasantly groaned sinking back into the pillow.  
  
"I'll find her myself" Harry growled angrily as he closed the door, the realisation of Sirius's 'oh Merlin' not hitting him till he was halfway down the stairs.  
  
"You!" Sirius said flicking back the covers and dragging a giggling Jessica up to him, "You are so very appetisingly naughty" he laughed as he rolled her over sitting on her legs, his hands pinning both her arms to the bed, she wriggled beneath him as he gazed down at her, it had been too long since he had been woken in such a stimulating fashion, it had also been a long time since he had been so intimate or playful with his Jessica.  
  
"I can see I'll have to teach you how to behave yourself" Sirius mockingly scolded as he brought his lips to hers, his hands moving down roaming over her body in search of the end of the binding, his frustrations growing as he could find neither a beginning or an end.  
  
Sitting back up he reached for his wand before pulling Jessica to her feet, closing her eyes Sirius raised his wand casting several different reversal and removal spells in an attempt to rid them of the now aggravating black wrapping in-casing her body from him.  
  
"Damn, bloody Poppy" Sirius cursed loudly running his hand back through his hair as he realised the wise thinking Mediwitch had used a casters charm restricting the removal to only the wand that cast the binding in the first instance.  
  
"Poppy, shit what's the time?" Jessica asked quickly flinging opened the cupboard looking for something to put on, mumbling away to herself about Poppy stretching her neck as she wriggled into a dress.  
  
"It's a little after ten" Sirius said hastily pulling on his pants and shirt to accompany her.  
  
Jessica ran her fingers through her hair tiding it up as they slipped out into the corridor, Sirius's arm placed firmly around her as they descended the stairs and headed towards the dinning hall.  
  
"I'll meet you back here" she said placing a promising kiss to his lips.  
  
"You're sure you don't want me to go with you" his voice dropping to a husky tone, as his hands drifted down her back.  
  
"No I think Poppy will be more agreeable without you there taunting her" Jessica smiled reluctantly drawing back from him.  
  
Sirius watched her till she disappeared from sight, grinning to himself he made his way over to the large round table near the opened glass doors, the only occupants left in the room where sitting at that very table, Lily, James, Harry and Rosemary.  
  
"You know it's a cursable offence to be so cheery while others are suffering" James growled glancing up from his black Mulberry tea as Sirius warmly greeted everyone.  
  
"Pay no attention to old grumble bum" Lily said sitting forward to lean on the table as Sirius ordered up his breakfast, "So I take it everything went well?".  
  
"You could say that" Sirius smugly grinned over his steaming coffee.  
  
"And" Lily pushed for a more detailed account.  
  
"And everything went well" Sirius teased.  
  
"That's all your going to tell me".  
  
"That's it" Sirius said tucking into his breakfast.  
  
"Men!, so full of information" Lily quipped here gaze shifting to the groaning James, sympathetically rubbing at his back.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" Sirius asked looking over to Harry, his hand coursing over his satisfied stomach as he slouched back in his chair.  
  
"A wizards guide to understanding the complexities of Apparating" Harry said holding up the drab grey hardcover book, it's spine fraying at the ends, "Mum's going to teach me how to Apparate" he smiled appreciatively to his mother.  
  
Harry found himself settling in comfortably with his new environment, other than a few minor hiccups to begin with, he was finding the reality of his deepest desire more fulfilling than any dream he had ever had about life with his parents.  
  
The last couple of nights Lily had gone into Harry's room sitting for hours on the end of his bed just talking, she was fascinated and somewhat disturb about his other life, he on the other hand had learnt so much from her in such a short time, her life at Hogwarts wasn't everything he had thought, she hadn't always behaved as the A1 role model student he had imagined, not that anything her or Jessica had got up to came anywhere remotely close to his fathers and Sirius's mischievous adventures.  
  
With her hand patting down the back his unruly hair Harry returned his attention to his book for the moment, reading a brief passage before Jessica with Bethany in her arms and Remus close by her side entered the room distracting him again, both of them returning from Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Bethany is fine" Remus reassured a worn out looking Rosemary, "Just a slight case of colic".  
  
Yawning as she got to her feet Rosemary couldn't even find the energy to glare at Jessica as she handed Bethany over to her, Sirius constantly keeping a close eye on the trouble making redhead as they left the room heading back upstairs for a much needed nap.  
  
A smirked rose across Jessica's face at the sight of a pale James, "Not quite as young as you used to be" Her comments only receiving a disgruntled groan as he rested his aching head on the table, "How did Tonks fair?".  
  
"Poor Nymphadora she was that sloshed, Andromeda virtually had to carry her up to bed, but she did enjoy herself taking Remus and James here to the cleaners in Black jack" Lily said with a satisfied laugh hoping James had learnt his lesson never to take anything for granted.  
  
"Beginners luck" James mumbled.  
  
Sirius wasted no time in determining the situation as Jessica sat down next to him, his hand instead of rubbing or caressing her back was doing a meticulous search feeling to see if it was skin or binding that lay beneath her clothing to his utter disgust he found the binding still in place.  
  
"Sorry not yet" Jessica whispered to him as he groaned almost like a chained up animal.  
  
"When then?" Sirius asked placing a kiss to her forehead, noting her disappointment at the restrictive situation.  
  
"Not till seven thirteen tonight" her words like torture to his ears.  
  
"And not a second before" Poppy's stern voice advised him as she marched her way into the room and across to James handing him a goblet of 'morning after potion', "That binding must remain in place for forty-eight hours".  
  
"Surely a few hours earlier" Sirius's attempts to reason with Poppy were cut short.  
  
"Not even a fraction of a second" Poppy firmly stated , gaining her revenge over him as she watched him grow increasingly frustrated.  
  
(A.N I know it's not usually how I end a chapter but hey Poppy deserved a break, things are changing over the next couple of chapters so stay tuned, Thanks goes to 'The Beatles' for their great song writing. R&R please......LUV YA, NIK.) 


	41. The times they are a changing

(DISCLAIMER: I want them, but J.K Rowling actually owns all of H.P)  
  
(A.N. sorry it took so long to update, but with doing school essays and working I haven't had a minute to myself and to add to my list my computer pack it in, so if I haven't reviewed your chapter it's because I haven't had the time or the equipment but I will over the weekend now I'm up and running again Yay! )  
  
Fra – All will be revealed, Jess and Harry are not too happy.  
  
Maggie Black – Soon!.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – Thanks , Yeah Tonks is Tonks, Darkness is ahead, Snape will make an appearance and the Weasleys in this reality didn't survive the war.  
  
Snow- Angel222 – I didn't know I did know your name.  
  
JcsDancerGurl – Thanks.  
  
Spiccles – Hurry up and catch up.  
  
Tessa – I loved the 'Oh Merlin' Too.  
  
LuvAsInfinity – No worries, thanks.  
  
Lory in love – He hasn't finished growling, Jess just loves to tease him.  
  
Anne(v)79 – yes sooner than you think.  
  
Diosa Alexia – gotta love the Beatles, poor Sirius his me-e-oow is about to turn to a roar.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 41: The times they are a changing   
  
"What's the time?" Sirius whispered, one hand gently caressing the back of her neck, while the other hand drifted higher up her thigh as they sat in the warmly lit dinning hall finishing off their sweets after a more than filling roast dinner.  
  
"Ten minutes later than the last time you asked me" Jessica groaned her hand ceasing his progress before popping the last strawberry from her fruit salad into his mouth to shut him up.  
  
Sirius was never a man of patience's especially when he wasn't used to going without and he had gone without for a considerable length of time of late, now the wait was nearly over and it was almost killing him, adding to the pressure of the situation was the release of pheromones that Poppy had warned Jessica about, with every move she made a sweet arousing scent inundate his finely tuned scent glands.  
  
"So what's the time?" he asked again placing his hand back on the leg.  
  
With an aggravated growl Jessica glared sideways at him.  
  
"I'll take him off your hands for awhile" James said dragging a reluctant Sirius to his feet, joined by Lily, Tonks, Harry and Andromeda they left Jessica making their way to the main meeting hall for their usual Friday night Order meeting.  
  
Finishing off her goblet of red wine Jessica glanced at her watch, smiling to herself at Sirius's constant pestering, it was now five past seven, straightening her robe she left the dinning hall and quickly headed down to the infirmary.  
  
Poppy looked up across to Jessica as she entered the quiet room, standing back from her only patient she too glanced at her watch attached to her freshly starched white apron, "Take a seat and I'll be with you momentarily" she ordered in her usual efficient tone as she returned to the task of dressing a young wizards forearm.  
  
"Now this binding" she said pulling the screen to the end of one of the beds, with her wand drawn ready she ordered Jessica behind the meagre partition, tossing her dress onto the top of the screen Jessica stood waiting as Poppy held her wand aloft constantly watching the time for the precise moment.  
  
Dropping the plain silver banded watch back to her chest she looked over to Jessica her eyes scrutinising the now black binding, "Purple sort of clashed with the black dress" Jessica quietly explained.  
  
"Hmm" Poppy disapprovingly groaned, if it was one thing that annoyed Poppy it was people interfering with her work, "Arms out".  
  
Given her orders Jessica lifted her arms, "Finite Incantatum" with a small bright flash from Poppy's wand the black binding unravelled its way to the floor.  
  
Coughing repeatedly Jessica's lung drew in a deep breath expanding freely as the binding uncoiled its way down past her navel till it all laid on the floor around her feet, her hand ventured down across her flatly pressed but sweaty stomach, "Yes I'd suggest a shower" Poppy advised as she watched Jessica look over her reformed shape.  
  
"That's my first priority " Jessica said slipping back into her dress and untucking her hair from the back.  
  
"Evening Poppy" Remus yawned as he ambled in through the opened door, his expression was wearied from lack of sleep, Remus was discovering that the joys of parenthood also meant many sleepless nights, "I've just come to pick up Rosemary's lactating potion" he said as his gaze drifted over to Jessica as she stepped out from behind the screen doing up the last two buttons on her dress.  
  
"Feeling a bit more back to normal?" Remus asked raising a tired smile.  
  
"Most definitely, and how's our little Bethany?" she asked crossing the floor to stand next to him whilst Poppy rummaged around in her supply cupboard.  
  
"She good, err really" he uttered , his nose picking up on the aroma's around him, "So are you, umm, uh going to go to the err, to the meeting" Remus finally managed to prattle out as he let his fingers brush through her hair.  
  
"Nah, I was about to head upstairs and freshen up" Jessica answered rather bemused by Remus's odd behaviour.  
  
"If you, wanted to err , go to the meeting that is , I'd gladly escort you, or I could accompany you up stairs if you'd like" Remus more than willingly offered.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes show a little self control will you!" Poppy snapped as she slammed the cupboard door closed, bringing Remus back to some sense of normality, "You canines get the scent of a few pheromones in the air and you's lose all self control, Sirius has been acting like a dog on heat all damn day" Her words sharp and to the point.  
  
"I a-hem , yes, sorry about that , I err" slightly embarrassed Remus apologised stepping back from Jessica  
  
"You mean everyone can smell me?" Jessica squealed self-consciously, fleetingly sniffing at her own clothes.  
  
"No!" Poppy scowled, "Only the ones with sensitive snouts, like a certain animagus and a certain werewolf" she said flicking Remus sharply on the tip of his nose annoyed by his lack of composure.  
  
Clearing her throat Jessica avoided looking at Remus , "I'll just head back up stairs" she muttered quickly moving over to the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" Poppy said thrusting a vile of red potion into her hand , "You'll be needing to take this first" she ordered standing over her till every last drop was downed.  
  
"And what was that one for?" Jessica questioned wiping the back of her hand across her lips.  
  
"That was a contraceptive potion" Poppy said raising an all too knowing eyebrow at her.  
  


Slouching back into the chair at the head of the expansive table Sirius paid little attention to the discussions going on around him, his gaze fixed on the quill as it fluently scratched out the minutes of the meeting into the thick ledger in front of him.  
  
Tonks shifted uncomfortably in her seat midway down the table as uneasy eyes watched her suspiciously, not all in the order were comfortable with a known Deatheater sitting in their midst.  
  
"John, you ready to update us on the events at Northumberland" James prompted.  
  
Sliding his chair back the short stocky built middle aged wizard rolled up a piece of parchment handing it to James, "I'll apprise the rest of the order at a later date" he informed him giving an unsettling glance across to Tonks.  
  
"Nymphadora is no more a Deatheater, than you or I are!" Lily snapped in Tonks defence, as she grew uptight with some of their behaviour.  
  
"Lily is right, John" Dumbledore added from his portrait, "She may wear the dark mark but she is not who she seems, as you are well aware others in the order also wear the dark mark but no longer serve their master".  
  
"I take your point Albus" John humbly conceded, "You have my apologies Nymphadora".  
  
Still showing some reluctance John Hadrian cleared his throat, retrieving the parchment back from James he began informing the gathering of the events at Northumberland during the past week.  
  
Sirius's attention was once again distracted from the proceedings as the door quietly slipped opened slightly, leaning back in his chair he looked out into the corridor, standing just in his view was Jessica wearing one of his white shirts and a tatty old pair of jeans.  
  
He watched her glance up and down the corridor wondering what the hell she was up to, a sudden smirk spread across his face as she reached for the lower buttons of her loosely hanging shirt, pushing his chair back up onto it's two back legs to get a better view out into the corridor he rested his finger on his lips as she tantalisingly slipped each button undone till she reached her chest.  
  
Teasingly she opened the bottom of the shirt slowly running her hand over her bare stomach as she freely danced around twisting and turning her body towards the floor and back up again, Lily looked over as Sirius groaned tipped his chair back even further, Jessica tempting him to the point of no return as she undid the remaining top buttons, turning her back on him she tauntingly slipped the shirt from her shoulders , licking her lips provocatively at him she let the shirt slowly slip down passed her hips exposing her soft supple back to him.  
  
"Sirius, are you alright?" Lily questioned as he suddenly whined like a tortured animal.  
  
With a loud thud all four legs of his chair rested back on the floor drawing everyone's focus, "There's something that needs my immediate attention" he mumbled shoving the ledger and quill across to James and dashing from the room.  
  
"What a, what the hell was that all about?" James asked looking bewildered at Lily.  
  
"I'd say who" Lily smirked.  
  
Closing the door behind him Sirius glanced up and down the empty corridor before heading towards the stairs.  
  
"She went that way" Max amusingly chuckled to himself as he pointed up the staircase.  
  
Bounding up the stairs two at a time Sirius quickly made his way towards the bedroom, opening the door he found Jessica laying on her stomach across the bed, her hands cradling her face as she rested on her elbows looking over to him.  
  
"You know you interrupted a very important meeting" he scolded her, unsuccessfully trying to look annoyed as he rested back against the closed door.  
  
"Well you can always go back to your meeting, ......... if that's really what you want" she taunted, pulling herself up off the bed she made her way across to the wardrobe, the opened shirt still loosely hanging off her shoulders, "I'm sure there's a book in here to occupy my time".  
  
"You'll have no need for any book tonight " he huskily growled behind her, his hand quickly coming up to close the cupboard door.  
  
"But I,....." his lips instantly silencing her as she turned to face him.  
  
Leaving her breathless, his lively hands stripped the shirt from her arms as he nipped gently at her neck, "The,.....door" Jessica softly panted against his ear.  
  
Pulling his wand from his pocket he blindly pointed it back over towards the door, "Imperturbatus" he mumbled against her neck a yellow flash hit the door it responded with an eerie rattle, "Silencio" and with one last flick "Colloportus" Sirius uttered against her lips sealing the door tight.  
  
"Are you expecting a Herd of Abraxans to attacked?" Jessica smiled as she pulled her head back to look at him.  
  
"No one will be disturbing us till I'm ready" He said tossing his wand onto the dresser and scooping Jessica up in his arms carrying her over to the bed .  


  
  
With the sun barely peeking above the horizon Lily staggered out of bed fumbling around in the dimly lit room she pulled on her robe as she opened the door, across the hallway Dominic sat on the floor his head resting worryingly in his little hands as Gabrielle banged her fist several times on her parents door before trying the handle again.  
  
"Gabby, Dominic" Lily quietly called trying not to wake the handful of travellers sleeping in the corridor, crouching down she put her arms out to a distressed looking Dominic.  
  
"Mummy and Daddy don't answer the door" he sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Your mum and dad are just tired, there having a lie in this morning" Lily quickly explained ushering them both into her room.  
  
"Again!" Gabrielle grumpily complained.  
  
"You come and hop into bed with James and me" Lily said lifting Dominic up into the warm soft bed.  
  
James groaned throwing the pillow over his head as moments later Alexandra bounced up onto the bed forcing her father to move to the very edge of the bed, "They're going to owe us big time" he voice muffled under the pillows.  
  
Saturday morning slipped into Saturday afternoon before Jessica finally surfaced from the room making her way down stairs she found Lily and Harry in the library , Lily now had him reading the book 'The Animagus in us all'.  
  
"Sleep well did we?" Lily smirked across to Jessica as she made herself comfortable in one of the large brown leather chair near the window, the afternoon sun warming her as she sipped on her first coffee of the day.  
  
"Very well, thank you" Jessica politely reply Harry glancing across to her with a contented smile.  
  
"Ah finally!" James said on entering the room followed by three children, "I thought I was going to have to hire a mountain troll to break down the door".  
  
"Mummy," Dominic squealed happily as he and Gabrielle raced over to her.  
  
"Jamie said your gonna take Gabby and me and Alexia down to the loch tomorrow" Dominic spluttered excitedly as he climbed up onto his mothers lap wrapping his arms around her neck.  
  
"Did he?" Jessica questioned raising a brow to James as her fingers brushed through Dominic's unruly hair.  
  
"He said you and Daddy promised" Gabrielle unequivocally informed her.  
  
"Really!, well maybe you should go and wake daddy and remind him" Dominic hurriedly jumped down off her lap racing to catch up to Gabrielle and Alexandra as they enthusiastically ran from the room boisterously making there way along the corridor.  
  
"I give him five minutes" James laughed as he began to keep a very close eye on the clock above one of the smaller bookshelves at the far end of the room.  
  
The wave of noise travelled back down the stairs getting louder as they approached the library, Lily, Harry and Jessica watched the doorway as James counted down the seconds, "4,3,2,1,0".  
  
"Who's bright idea was it to tell them I'd take them down to the Loch tomorrow?" Sirius growled as he came into the room right on Que., his gaze coming to rest on a satisfied looking James.  
  
"Hey one good turn always deserves another wouldn't you agree Padfoot?" James words were greeted with an unimpressed groan from Sirius who had no come back, he did owe Lily and Prongs for all they had done for Jessica and him over the last couple of days.  
  
  
Mid-morning Sunday, Mishka handed Sirius a picnic basket laden with enough food and drinks for them all, the gods seen to it that they were treated to a beautiful warm sunny day as they left the castle heading down the steep incline towards Loch Tay.  
  
Tonks had offered to help Remus replenish some of the dwindling potion supply's, Remus unaware that Tonks would probably cause more havoc in the potions room than Jessica did.  
  
"Your move" James said smugly lounging back in his chair confidently resting both hands behind his head as he looked over at his son.  
  
Harry scrutinised the chess board trying to figure out what his next move should be, 'What would Ron do' he thought, endeavouring to remember the moves Ron would effortlessly make during the hundreds of games they had play at Hogwarts.  
  
"You'll have to finish your game later" Lily said as she entered the small disused office just off the library, unknowingly saving Harry from another defeat at the hands of his father .  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked as she handed him his robe.  
  
"Your going to try out your skills at Apparating" Lily assuredly told him.  
  
"But,...but I'm not ready , not yet" Harry's sudden nervousness bringing a smile to her face.  
  
"It will only be a short distance Apparation, and I know you are ready for this" her words instilling slightly more confidence in him.  
  
Pulling on his robe Lily wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they headed out of the castle and down into the dense forest at the foot of the steep slope, making their way to a small clearing .  
  
Harry looked into his mothers green eyes, his green eyes, her hands cupped his face conveying her faith in his abilities , "Relax and concentrate" she said smiling at him before stepping back.  
  
"You'll do fine" James said slapping him on the back before walking off standing some distance away.  
  
"Clear your thoughts and focus on where your father is standing, picture it clearly in your mind, see yourself appearing before him" Lily instructed him.  
  
Harry looked over to his father, turning back to his mother he closed his eyes letting all insignificant thoughts vacate his mind, he drew his father into his thoughts seeing himself standing before him.  
  
With the image growing stronger in his mind his body began to tingle from the tips of his toes right through to the messy hair on his head, a crack burst in his ears, then another a split second later, as the sudden tingles subsided Harry opened his eyes to his smugly smiling father, behind him in the distance he could hear the words of praise coming from his mother at his success.  
  
"Take a moment to regain your strength" James said smiling proudly at him, "Then impress your mother with another one" with a quick wink he left Harry moving over to stand with Lily.  
  
He turned facing his parents off in the distance, a surge of pride rose inside him as he looked at his mother's beaming smile, taking in a deep breath he straightened himself up letting his eyes slip shut, but before he had a chance to concentrate a crack echoed around him, startled he opened his eyes coming face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Francis Abbotts" the young witch enthusiastically introduced herself taking hold of his hand and vigorously shaking it, "You must be Harry, you do look exactly like Michael" she giggled.  
  
"Uh err, yeh I guess" stepping back Harry found himself unable to take his eyes from her as an old familiar sensation spread through him, she was exquisitely beautiful not more than twenty years old, her long hair a shimmering white, and her eyes the deepest blue .  
  
"Do you have information for us?" James asked her, bringing Harry out of his trance.  
  
"Yes it's all here" she said pulling a scroll from her robe.  
  
"I'll head up to the castle with Francis and go over the information with Albus, you'd better tell Padfoot to start making his way back" James told Lily as he immediately moved off towards the castle with Francis.  
  
"You do know she's a Veela?" Lily asked as Harry continued to watch her disappear in the distance with his father.  
  
"Oh yeh, of course" Harry blushed feeling somewhat foolish by his reactions. 

  
  
"Mishka thought of everything" Jessica happily commented holding out her goblet as Sirius put the bottle to his mouth pulling out the cork and pouring himself and Jessica another glass.  
  
Leaning back he rested against the large Goat Willow tree just up from the banks of the Tay Loch, Jessica snuggled against his body, her hand caressing through the dark hair of Dominic as he slept on the rug, his body curled up against hers his head resting comfortably on her leg.  
  
Down by the waters edge Gabrielle and Alexandra delighted in making mud pies, more mud ending up on each other than anywhere else.  
  
"It's like being back at Hogwarts" Jessica lazily commented as she rested her head back against Sirius's chest.  
  
Giving an amused chuckle his hand brushed over her forehead, "I don't ever remember kids playing in the mud at Hogwarts, or for that matter us having a son back then, I do remember us practising though".  
  
"No, I mean us sitting here under the tree, together by the lake" she reminisced.  
  
"Yeh, with a bottle of one Professor Dumbledore's best bubbly, the memories are just flooding back there Jess" Sirius teased.  
  
Grumbling at Sirius Jessica looked over behind him as Lily approached, "Hey Lil come to join us" Jessica said sitting up.  
  
"I wish, I've come to tell you Abbotts is here, James wants us for a meeting" Lily said looking astonishingly at her mud covered daughter her once shiny red hair now a dirty brown.  
  
"So where's Harry?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Oh, he should be popping in at any moment" Lily grinned looking back into the clump of tree's behind them.  
  
With a frightened shriek Alexandra and Gabrielle came racing up the bank as a crack broke over the tranquil waters followed by a loud splash.  
  
"Accuracy comes with practice" Sirius laughed as he stepped down the slight embankment lending Harry a helping hand out of the water, Jessica picked up Dominic and Lily attempted to fold the rug while getting mobbed and muddied by Gabrielle and Alexandra.  
  
"Don't worry" Jessica said to a disheartened looking Harry as he sloshed his way back up towards the castle with them, "On my first couple of Apparations I ended up miles from where I was supposed to be".  
  
Ahead of them Sirius and Lily seemed deep in conversation.  
  
On reaching the entrance hall James came up to them glancing Harry over before taking Dominic from Jessica, "Mishka will you take the children up for a bath?" he asked handing a drowsy Dominic safely into her scrawny little arms.  
  
"Right away Master James" she said before scooting Gabrielle and Alexandra up towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll come and give you a hand" Jessica offered following the tiny house elf, Harry also following her wanting to get out of his wet clothes.  
  
"No Jess, you and Harry need to come with us" Sirius said gently taking her by the arm.  
  
"But I need to get out of these wet clothes" Harry protested as his father directed him down along the corridor behind Jessica and Sirius.  
  
"It'll have to wait" Lily told him her hand comfortingly rubbing at his back.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Jessica questioned now worried by Sirius, James and Lily's sudden change in behaviour.  
  
"It'll be alright" Sirius quietly reassured, wrapping his arm around her as they entered the large meeting hall.  
  
Standing near the fireplace was Tonks, Andromeda, Remus, Jessica's father and Francis the young Veela.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat as he pulled himself out of his chair looking down at them all curiously gathered before him, Jessica like Harry felt a sudden apprehension building in the room as Sirius clutched at her hand, her father stood next to her resting his hand on her shoulder, Lily had her arm wrapped around Harry's looking down to the ground as James nodded to Dumbledore.  
  
"Francis Abbotts" Dumbledore glanced down smiling warmly at the petit witch, "Has been working tirelessly over the past week and has located the Orb".  
  
Jessica felt Sirius's grip tighten around her hand as she looked over to Harry, his gaze making contact instant with her, an unsettling nervousness passing between them, the only person that seemed delighted with the news so far was Tonks.  
  
"But, we have encountered a problem, the Orb is in one of the dungeons in Penshurst Castle" Dumbledore's words washed over Jessica.  
  
Sirius groaned agitatedly running his hand through his hair, Lily stepped forward her eyes not leaving Dumbledore for a moment, "Well that's it then, there's no way of getting the Orb out from under Voldemort's very nose" she stated firmly.  
  
"It won't be a case of getting the Orb out, it will be a matter of getting them into the castle" Dumbledore said settling himself back into his chair.  
  
"The feast of founder" Andromeda abruptly said glancing over at her daughter.  
  
Andromeda hesitated as Sirius and Lily stared over at her, "Continue please Andromeda" Dumbledore urged, drawing her attention back to him.  
  
"Each year Lord Voldemort holds an intimate dinner to celebrate the rising of the founder" her voice softened as she felt all eyes on her.  
  
"Salazar Slytherine" James hissed out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes" she quietly confirmed, "Only the elite pureblood families are invited, along with his highest ranking officers".  
  
"So who are we talking about here" James asked.  
  
"The Malfoys and the Blacks of course" again interrupted she looked across the room.  
  
"Of course" Sirius angrily growled.  
  
"The LeStranges, McNair and his wife, Augustus Rookwood and his Family" .  
  
"I think we get the picture" Dumbledore interrupted sensing the growing tension in the room, "Francis, get onto our contacts, we want a complete guess list and every detail of what exactly takes place, and when this dinner is to be held".  
  
"It's this Saturday, the sixteenth" Andromeda added.  
  
"What!" Sirius unexpectedly bellowed,.  
  
"You can't expect us to get them into the castle on such short notice, I won't risk it!" Lily protested vocally, James reached out to her, his attempts to subdue his wife were brushed away with a quick flick of her hand.  
  
"They cannot stay here" Dumbledore stated looking down over his glasses at her, he clearly understood her reluctance but he also knew this was not where they belonged.  
  
"So your option is to hand Michael and Jessica to Voldemort on a platter!" Lily harshly spat as her emotions got the better of her.  
  
"We will meet again when we have all relevant information" the old wizards words were firm but he had been visibly shaken by Lily's reaction.  
  
Tonks tried to hide her elation at the news she would be going home, home to her Remus, to where she belonged. Tears filled Jessica's eyes as she glanced over to Lily, watching her cling to Harry, her voice pleading to James not to let this happen, Lily now knew too much about Harry's life, a life without her, without his father or godfathers protection or aid in defeating Voldemort, a battle he might not survive.  
  
With her thoughts in a haze Jessica left the room with her father and Sirius, a dread swelled rapidly inside her at what she must face, she would never see Sirius or her father again, and the two children she had become so fond of what would become of them, her only glimmer of hope was Nicole, going back she would be with her daughter once again.  
  
Knowing their time was short Jessica spent every waking moment with Sirius and her children, her father a constant presence at her side. Lily and James too used every moment to their advantage instilling everything they could in Harry , including their love.  
  
Wednesday evening Dumbledore summons them all to the meeting hall, sitting quietly at the table they listened as Dumbledore and Francis laid out their plan, Lily only voiced her opinion once when they were informed that no squad would be accompanying them, Jessica, Tonks and Harry would be going it alone in disguise, to send a squad would draw unwarranted attention which would only serve to increase the risk to all involved, with the plan firmly set and reluctantly agreed upon the meeting drew to a close , all quietly retreating back to their rooms for the evening, as a unnerving despondency crept through the castle.

  
  
Standing near the window she looked back at the three sleeping souls in the bed, Dominic stretched lazily out on her side of the bed, Gabrielle her head buried under Sirius's arm, and Sirius, he endured a restless night, their last night together, not even sharing their passion for each other brought about any tired contentment, it wasn't till the early hours of the morning when two small wanderers crept into their bed, did Sirius final surrender to some sleep, Jessica barely resting her eyes.  
  
Glancing back out the window the morning seemed bright , it was going to be a beautiful day, she knew being her last it would also be the shortest.  
  
Harry also was up early, sitting at his window seat he too glanced outside before returning to the task he had started an hour ago, leaving a letter for his parents, but what he wanted to say he just couldn't seem to find the words, everything he ever longed for was right here, he had nothing to return to.  
  
Throwing his parchment and quill onto the seat he headed for the door and out into the relatively quiet corridor , most of the castle still snoozing peacefully. Making his way down the stairs he headed for the meeting room and professor Dumbledore.  
  
The old wizards seemed unfazed to see Harry creep into the room so early in the morning, "Is something troubling you" he asked softly as Harry came over to stand before him.  
  
"I'm not going back, I can't, everything I have ever wanted is right here, there is nothing back there for me" Harry said holding tight to his building emotions.  
  
"I understand that Harry, but shortly you will no longer exist as Harry, you will cease to be, and only Michael will be left, understand this Harry you have been given a gift no one else ever gets in life, use what they have taught you, and carry their memories with you, to stay would see you end up with nothing" Dumbledore softly spoke.  
  
"What happens to all of this when we change everything back?" Jessica timidly asked as she moved up behind a startled Harry, her hands rubbing at his slouched shoulders.  
  
"This will all cease to exist, this is a reality you's have created by changing past events, it was never meant to be, that is why it is imperative that everything be changed back to as it should have been, I know this will be no easy task, but it is one that must be done for everyone's sake, before it is too late" his words bringing home the sharp reality.  
  
"Go and enjoy what little time you have left with them" were Dumbledore's final departing words to them both.  
  
(A.N sorry if it seem rushed but I thought if I dragged the week out I would never get the chapter finished.........R&R ...Luv Nik.....The next update won't take so long promise!) 


	42. My Last Breath

(Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all that I play with here)  
  
Thanks to Evanescence!! Their words hold meaning in this chapter.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – Thanks, I have the next couple of chapters all stored in my head,( shudders that's a scary thought) as to where this is all leading, Happy reading, sort of.  
  
Maggie Black – Thanks, sorry but you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Lory In Love – Thanks, sorry have tissues ready.  
  
ANNE(v)79 – Thanks, Harry will be loved and not alone.  
  
Diosa Alexia – Thanks, Drooling is dangerous to your keyboard, hint, Harry is a very caring soul.  
  
Black Angel – Thanks, Sirius? Read on.  
  
Snow Angel222 – Thanks, you can never have too much Sirius.  
  
Fra – Thanks, Rub your magic lantern and I'll see what I can do.  
  
LuvAsInfinity – Thanks, Sirius and Jess never seem to catch a break.  
  
Katy – Thanks, Glad your liking it.  
  
Tessa – Thanks read on.  
  
................................................................................................................................

Chapter, 42 . My Last Breath .  
  
_Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you Hold on to me love.  
You know I can't stay longer  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight!  
  
I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree , ( come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight!  
  
Closing my eyes to disappear  
I pray my dreams will leave me here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No ones here  
  
Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to BLACK!  
_  
................................................................................................................

Her hands still rubbed at his shoulders as they watched Dumbledore look back at both of them before departing the frame, a fusion of emotions flooded through him as he glanced across to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know how hard all of this is for you Harry" she whispered regretfully.  
  
"STOP TELLING ME YOU KNOW!" Harry shouted in her face as his pent up emotions exploded, his hands hitting her arms away, "NOBODY KNOWS!, NOBODY!", as he backed away from her he picked up an ink well from the table and hurled it across the room, glass shattered , ink doused the sandstone wall dripping its way silently to the floor as he stormed from the room.  
  
Jessica's arms trembled as she leaned forward clutching at the back of the chair, she wanted desperately to fall in a heap on the floor and cry for a month but she didn't, swallowing hard she push her emotions deeper down inside like she had done all week, she didn't want Sirius or the children to see her cry, to see the fear she was carrying, like Harry she was refusing to deal with the emotions attached to the inevitable, tonight they would either be back at Gimmauld Place or captured by Voldemort.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" Max rumbled alerted by the raised voices, looking from the black stained wall to Jessica as she lifted her head, "Are you alright there Jess?, should I call on Sirius?".  
  
"No, No, it's nothing , it was just an accident" forcing a smile to her face she looked over at him, his chubby little fingers twirling the end of his long moustache , his frown causing a wave of lines across his forehead.  
  
"If you're sure then?" he asked.  
  
With a quick nod she slipped passed him and headed back upstairs.  
  
Breakfast that morning was a tensely quiet ordeal, Jessica stared down into her third cup of coffee not wanting to connect with anyone, Sirius rested his arm on the back of her chair keeping in close contact with her, Harry glanced up from fiddling with his cereal several times but avoided directly looking at her, even Tonks who was looking forward to going home couldn't help but be affected by the tension in the air.  
  
Making his way across the room Max approached Lily, "Madame Malkin has arrived with the robes, she's waiting in the library for Michael" he informed her.  
  
"We'll be there in a minute" apprehension and stress evident in Lily's words.  
  
"Nymphadora, Judson is down in the potions room when you're ready to start with your metamorphosis " Max said moving out of the way as Harry, Lily and James moved their chairs back preparing to make their way to the library, "Jess, Madame Malkin will see you after Michael" he added lastly before leaving the room.  
  
Anthony Judson, a former Deatheater had worked closely with Lucius Malfoy and had spent the past week applying his vast knowledge on Tonks getting her every movement and tone of voice just right, Lucius had so many little mannerisms that were noticeable to other around him that if Tonks didn't get them down pat they wouldn't last five minutes in a room full of Deatheaters.  
  
Their journey back was now in full swing.  
  
Tonks sat at the bench in the potions room looking into the mirror in front of her, "Slightly more pointer" the affluent young wizard instructed her.  
  
Tonks pulled the tip of her nose into a more predominant point, her fingers gently running down the bridge bringing it more into shape, "How's that?" she asked, so far confident with her evolving look.  
  
"Good, now lets start on that chin" he said , giving her no time to gloat there would be plenty of time for that later.  
  
Up in the library Harry stood on a wooden soap box, his arms held aloft as Madame Malkin's wand made short work trimming the fine black crushed velvet robe into a perfect fit, "It will be pressed and ready this afternoon" she mumbled, with her wand held firmly in her mouth she slipped the robe from Harry's shoulders.  
  
Without exchanging a word Jessica took up Harry's spot on the soap box, Madame Malkin draping her in the same black crushed velvet, Sirius walked around inspecting for himself the length at which Madame Malkin's was trimming the fabric, "This is never going to work" he grumbled running his hand around his unshaven chin, "Narcissa is at least three inches taller than Jess".  
  
Ceasing her work Madame Malkin rose to her feet giving Sirius an exasperated glare, reaching into her small carry-all bag she pulled out a pair of heightened heel black stiletto shoes and ordered Jessica down off the box, "We have thought of everything" she grumbled slipping the shoes onto Jessica's feet, "I take it that is more to your liking?" she asked as Jessica stood before him now only an inch shy of his own height.  
  
Contented that she had silenced Sirius Madame Malkin quickly finished up her work, her only refit left now was Tonks.  
  
.................................................................................................................................

The day seemed to flash by in the blink of eye, James gathered them in the meeting hall after lunch going over the plans twice making sure everyone knew their role, Jessica and Harry finding Tonks' appearance very off putting as she sat looking like Lucius's but with bright green hair, if it had been any other time or any other occasion it might have been funny but now it was just a stark reminder of what they were heading into, and who they were leaving behind.  
  
The lanterns sparked to life just after 6pm as they castle dipped into the nighttime darkness, Jessica stood in front of the dresser mirror applying a milky powder to her face, paling her complexion more in tune with Narcissa', Sirius sat on the cold floorboards leaning back against the wardrobe watching her, their first time alone together for the whole day, since Mishka had taken the children down for dinner then prepared their baths.  
  
"Moony is a good man you know Jess" , his seemingly forced words breaking the growing silence with his odd statement.  
  
Resting her brush down on the cupboard Jessica looked down at him slightly bemused; "Yeah I know he is" she smiled as her hands evened out the absorbing powder, dusting off the remains from her hands onto her dressing gown.  
  
"And you know he would look after you and the kids" Sirius said now rising to his feet.  
  
"He's a good friend" Jessica added looking into Sirius's intense eyes.  
  
"No for you he would be more, Jess, I trust him and you need someone" he watched her eyes well in tears as she realized what he was saying to her, "I don't want you to be alone I want you to go on with your life, and Moony" he stopped as her finger came up to his lips.  
  
"And Remus has Tonks, and I have only you" her voice dipped to a whisper as his hands came up smudging the tear streaks across her white powdered face, "I swear that through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart, and long after my heart ceases and my soul departs" her eyes never left his as she recited the vows she made to him all those years ago in the Potters living room, she bound herself to him for the rest of her life.  
  
He rested his forehead against hers, her body trembled in his hands as her suppressed emotions spilled from her, "I,.. love you" Jessica wept.  
  
Lifting his head he looked at her, his eyes deep shimmering pools as tears threatened to break his composure, pulling her into an embrace he blinked them back, "Love you Jess" he whispered into her hair , his hand stroking down over her head comfortingly as she broke down in his arms.  
  
Standing in the doorway James silently observed them giving them a moment before interrupting , clearing his throat Sirius lifted his head and looked over at him.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you but Albus has requested to see us" James said quietly, his usually rowdy tones mellowed.  
  
"Good" Sirius said, determination growing in him, "I wanted to see him too", cupping her face he placed a gentle reassuring kiss on her lips.  
  
"Jessy you really need to get a move on" James reminded her, his finger tapping the face of his wrist watch.  
  
Closing the door James grabbed Sirius's shoulder, "Don't go asking" he warned.  
  
"I can't just let her go" Sirius said looking at his friend.  
  
"Lily and I have already thrashed this out with Albus, none of us will be going back with them" he said regretfully.  
  
With her make up done, her hair a pearly blonde and pulled up into an elegant bun with a few wispy strands teasing the sides of her face, she pulled off her dressing robe and looked up at the black velvet robe hanging on her cupboard door, even though she hated the sight of it she had to admit Madame Malkins did an excellent job , the sleeves draped beautifully , it's caped hood lavish to the extreme and even the two intertwined silver embossed snakes on the lapels gave it a touch of sophistication.  
  
Slipping the robe on over her gown she stepped into her shoes and fleetingly checked her appearance in the mirror before retrieving her wand from the dresser and placing it into the inside pocket.  
  
Before heading down stairs she entered the room next to hers, snuggled down into the bed where the three little souls that greeted her the night they arrived in the castle, as they were that night they were again tonight, Dominic was laying on the very edge of the bed , next to him lay the sweet little redheaded Alexandra and making herself comfortable on the other side was Gabrielle , propping up on her elbow she watched intently as her mother crouched down next to Dominic , Jessica's eyes glistening in the soft light as she ran her hand gently over his little forehead .  
  
"Your leaving aren't you?".  
  
Jessica looked up from placing a kiss on Dominic's soft cheek to the two dark eyes peering at her, Dominic lived the week blissfully unaware of the underlying situation but Gabrielle was too much like her father she picked up on everything , Jessica had started to wonder if Remus had secretly been giving her legilimency lesson.  
  
She rose to her feet watching her daughter climb out of bed and come around to her, a hand slipped onto Jessica's shoulder as Sirius who had been standing at the doorway moved into the room, sitting on the end of the bed Gabrielle stood before her mother, Sirius crouched next to her his hand rubbing caringly at his daughter back, "Your mother has important things to take care of tonight" Sirius softly informed her.  
  
"Your not coming back, are you?" she asked not taking her eyes from her mother.  
  
"I don't know" Jessica said stifling back the tears.  
  
Her little arms wrapped around her mothers neck , Jessica stood pulling her up into a hug, "It will be alright" Gabrielle whispered into her mothers ear , her perceptive words surprising Jessica.  
  
"I love you" Jessica whispered tucking her daughter back into bed for the last time, unable to bring herself to look back she left the room with Sirius and headed down to the entrance foyer.  
  
A squad of five wizards stood near the front doors awaiting their time to leave for Malfoy Manor, they were the diversion, to cause enough havoc to delay the real Malfoys arrival at Penshurst castle.  
  
Harry fidgeted uncomfortably in his Slytherine dress robes as he watched Jessica and Sirius descend the stairs, his nervousness intensified as Jessica lifted her head looking over to him and Lily, he could see by the way she looked at him she was thinking the same thing, even with his hair lightened to a pure blonde it was going to be difficult for either of them not to be recognized for who they really were.  
  
"Dumbledore is waiting for us" James said quietly as he looked at both of them.  
  
"What about Tonks?" Harry asked his father as Lily took Jessica's arm pulling her aside.  
  
"Nymphadora's already in the meeting hall, she was unsettling more than a few people with her appearance" James said smiling for the first time in what felt like days.  
  
Looking back Harry watched as Jessica's hand came up touching his mothers face as she nodded solemnly , he didn't need to hear the words they were exchanging he knew his mother, was asking Jessica to protect and look after him.  
  
Tonks no longer existed, she had become the perfect image of Lucius Malfoy, the long blonde hair draped down over the elaborate silken robe as she watched Harry enter the room after James and Sirius, an eerie chill ran through Harry as she looked at him, there was no warm giggly Tonks welcome just a cocked eyebrow and a sneering glare as she held the familiar serpent headed cane in her hand.  
  
"Now that we are all present" Dumbledore addressed them as Jessica and Lily finally made their way in to the room.  
  
Looking down from his portrait his gaze somberly took in the seven standing before him , "Your contacts are already at the castle and will meet you as soon as you arrive, it's important that you make your way straight down to the dungeon, time is of the utmost importance, the real Malfoys can only be delayed for so long before others are alerted" Dumbledore paused, then looked directly to Jessica, "Everything must be changed back Jessica , no matter how painful the process," .  
  
Sirius reached into his robe and pulled out the parchment containing the etching and handed it across to Tonks, "I am sorry it has come to this, but you understand it was never meant to be" Dumbledore finished off clearing his throat as he nodded to them before vanishing from his frame.  
  
"It's time" Max said holding opened the door.  
  
Out in the entrance Hall Rosemary stood holding Bethany with Remus and Poppy over leaning against the door Jessica's father talked with the squad as they prepared to leave , pulling on his robe he made his way across to her.  
  
"We're just about ready to leave" He said looking at her as she watched Harry say his farewells to Remus and Poppy, "Jessica" , she lowered her head nodding an acknowledgement.  
  
"Well then I -" before Harry could utter another word Jessica's arms flung around his neck , her body breaking into a tremor as she again sobbed this time in his arms.  
  
"I , I can't do it" her words muffled into his robe.  
  
Pulling back he looked at her, his expression shifted quickly from grief to concern , "You listen to me , you have to do this , there's no I can't, do you understand me" her head nodded in his hands , pulling her back into his arms they said their last words to each other before he headed out the doors with the squad.  
  
Remus held out a hankie to her as Sirius sat himself down on the steps , "Don't be angry with me" Jessica said taking the hankie and dabbing her eyes as she settled her emotions once more.  
  
"I'm not angry with you" Remus said bewildered as to why she would think he was.  
  
"You will be the next time you see me" she uttered softly.  
  
Understanding where she was coming from he let his fingers stroke along her jaw line directing her to look at him, holding her gaze Jessica felt the familiar sensation as he entered her thoughts, Sirius watched on attentively from the steps as did Rosemary from over near Andromeda and Tonks, as Remus imprinted a message into her thoughts , "Next time you see me look me in the eyes, I won't be angry with you" he promised her as he released her mind.  
  
"I'll see you soon" Jessica said giving him a brief hug.  
  
"We really need to get going" Lucius voice hissed eerily from behind them as Tonks in full character reminded them they were on a tight time schedule.  
  
Giving Poppy a quick hug Jessica looked over to Rosemary and Little Bethany , placing a soft kiss on the sleeping child's little hand she looked again at Rosemary, "Well good-bye Rosemary" Jessica said politely offering her hand .  
  
"Yes good- bye" Rosemary sneered coldly, glancing at the hand out before her she looked back up at Jessica giving her a satisfied smile .  
  
"Come on Jess" Sirius said taking her out stretched hand as the others moved over to the opened doorway.  
  
With her emotions already highly-strung Jessica stopped "No, wait a minute" she said pulling away from Sirius and walking back over to where Remus and Rosemary stood together.  
  
"You know you really are a vile bitch and Remus is far too good for the likes of you!" Jessica snapped pointing her finger menacingly in Rosemary face before turning her attentions on Remus, grabbing his robe she pulled him over to her, planting a more than thorough good-bye kiss on his lips.  
  
Having gotten all she wanted off her chest Sirius took her hand again, grinning broadly at her for finally standing up to Rosemary and her snarky ways; making their way across to the door they followed Lily, James, Harry, Andromeda and Tonks out of the castle.  
  
The night air was warm and still, star filled the moonless skyline as they stood in the small clearing, the moment had come, Harry seemed to disappear as Lily and James surrounded him in a final embrace, James removed his glasses wiping tears from his eyes, Tonks let herself slip out of Lucius as she held onto her mother the reality seeping in, that this wasn't just a walk into the Ministry of Magic, they were heading into Voldemorts lair, directly into the center of spiders web.  
  
Jessica pulled off her small heart shaped sapphire ring, the first gift Sirius had ever given her, placing it in the palm of his hand she curled his fingers up into a tight fist.  
  
"But I gave it to you" Sirius quietly protested.  
  
"That's why it means so much to me, and why I want you to have it now, it's a part of who I am, you" Jessica said holding both her hands around his fist.  
  
Tonks shuffled into position just behind her, in a silent gesture telling Jessica and Harry it was time to leave for Penshurst Castle, Jessica's arms wrapped tightly around Sirius' neck, with her heart pounding nervously in her chest the tears unabashedly streamed down her cheeks, as he lifted her head from his shoulder cupping it in his sweaty hands his lips wasting no time in capturing hers in a salty kiss.  
  
"I love you" Jessica whispered against his cheek before she reluctantly withdrew from him moving back to stand next to Tonks, watching on as Harry shifted across from his parents to his godfather, embracing each other Sirius whispered into Harry's ear, Harry responding with strong positive nod.  
  
Slipping his glasses into his robe Harry then moved across standing in front of Jessica ,her arms wrapping around his waist as she prepared to channel his Apparation into hers, assuring he arrived safely with her.  
  
"Ready?" Tonks softly asked.  
  
Jessica looked from Lily as she clung to James her body trembling as she tried to contain the tears overwhelming her, her gaze resting on Sirius's face, his shimmering eyes hiding none of his emotions , a single tear cascaded down his cheek as he watched Jessica, Harry and Tonks close their eyes, two loud cracks echoed through the surrounding blackness of the forest signaling their departure.  
  
(A.N Sorry it took so long to update again but my grandfather passed away, this chapter is dedicated to him, we will meet again!, in case your wondering Harry's hair colour was changed by a potion.................R&R........LUV NIK)


	43. Lucius ?

(DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns all that is remotely recognizable as Harry Potter).  
  
_Diosa Alexia – Thanks, glad you liked it.  
  
LuvAsInfinity – Not to worry. Okay.  
  
Katy – Thanks. For your review  
  
Fra – Thanks, we'll see?.  
  
Tessa – Maybe.  
  
Snow-Angel222 – Sorry didn't mean to give you the wrong impression, Harry = Draco.  
  
Anne(v)79 – We'll see, keep reading.  
  
Cecilia Orechio – Hope my Email cleared up your questions.  
  
Lory In Love – Thanks, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Maggie Black – Thanks, we'll see what happens, but you know me too well.  
  
_(A.N In this chapter when I refer to Lucius I am mostly meaning Tonks in her disguise)  
................................................................................................................................................  
Chapter 43: **Lucius ?   
**  
Harry stood apprehensively on the narrow cobblestone pathway, his fingers fidgeting somewhat nervously with his blonde fringe as he looked across to the small grassy knoll where Tonks masquerading as Lucius had pulled a sobbing Jessica aside, neither of them had anticipated that she would break down as soon as they Apparated.  
  
"You have got to pull yourself together" Lucius's voice hissed determinedly in her ear, his hand reaching into her robe pulling out a delicate lace hankie, he thrust it into her hand constantly aware they were under the scrutinizing gaze of the two sentinels standing just a few feet away at the large black foreboding gates which led up to Penshurst Castle.  
  
Taking her by the arm he assisted her back down the grass to the awaiting Harry, "You are going to be alright?" Harry questioned as Lucius adjusted her hood hiding Jessica's distraught appearance.  
  
"Of course she's going to be alright Draco" Lucius snarled , Harry felt the burning sting as the heavy hand came up forcefully smacking the back of his head, the sentinels finding it highly amusing as they watched Lucius pull his wayward family into line, luckily for Tonks Harry knew she never meant it, she was just trying to keep them alive.  
  
With his arm firmly around Jessica's waist they made the short walk down the path towards to the two sniggering Sentinels, both stooping low to the ground bowing before whom they believed to be Lucius Malfoy , receiving a grunting snort of acknowledgement from Lucius they arose quickly removing the powerful wards from the gates and summoning the next awaiting carriage.  
  
Lifting her head Jessica looked down along the curving red graveled drive as the haunting skeletal figure of a huge black winged horse appeared out of the shadows, it's dragon like face contorting as it snorted warm vapors from it's nostrils in the suddenly cooling night air, mesmerized Jessica stared into the Thestrals ghostly white eyes as it pulled the gleaming silver carriage to a halt beside them.  
  
Without waiting for the Sentinel to open the door Lucius snapped his cane sharply on the slithering serpent handle and in his usual arrogant manner pressed forward stepping up into the carriage ahead of Jessica and Harry.  
  
As the door clicked shut the carriage lurched awkwardly forward, Harry leaned over taking hold of Jessica's hands as she fiddled with the hankie, her face hidden behind her hood from his inquiring eyes , "I'm sorry about this morning, I wasn't angry with you" his words trying to bring her some form of comfort.  
  
"I do understand Harry" her strained voice whispered as the Thestral slowly plodded towards the flamboyantly lit castle.  
  
"You've got to hold it together Jess, or, or none of us will make it out alive" , Tonks' soft tone's pleaded from under Lucius' lips, both Jessica and Harry lifted their heads staring across to her, her eyes clearly conveying her fears, it was the first time Tonks had let her guard down since this whole charade started.  
  
Straightening herself up Jessica shyly glanced back over to Harry sitting opposite her, knowing the perils of the task that lied ahead of them she pulled herself together, pushing her arching emotions for Sirius deep down into the very pit of her stomach, not that at the moment she cared what happened to herself, but she wasn't about to put Harry or Tonks' life in any further jeopardy ,nervously clearing her throat she pulled out her wand conjuring up a small hand mirror with a few gentle dabs of her hankie she adjusted her waning appearance even managing a meek smile to appease Tonks' growing concerns.  
  
The gaunt looking Thestral pulled the carriage to a standstill at the base of a set of meandering sandstone steps that led up to the two large arched doors, with a sudden pop the carriage door opened, Lucius true to form stepped eloquently out first, turning back his hand reached out giving Jessica a helping hand as she alighted from the carriage followed quickly after by Harry.  
  
Draping her arm over his he guided her up onto the first step; gently the step began to elevated them all the way up to the spacious front terrace, as they crossed the marble floor Lucius come to a stop several feet from the doors, pulling Harry across to him, his large hands brushed his blonde fringe forward, "Now remember it's father not Lucius and definitely not Tonks" his slimy smooth voice reminded Harry one last time before turning to Jessica.  
  
"This is it, ready to be Narcissa?" He asked adjusting her hood again.  
  
With an uncertain nod she looked on as Lucius retrieved a small blue bottle from his trouser pocket, removing the tiny cork stopper he placed the bottle under her nose ordering Jessica to take in a deep breath.  
  
"Oh gods! , shit" she complained pushing the foul smelling bottle away, her hand attempting to rub the intrusive odor from her nose, "What the hell are you trying to do to me?".  
  
Smirking confidently to himself Lucius poked the stopper back into the bottle before returning it to his pocket, placing a finger under her chin he lifted her head approving of her disgruntled distained look, "That's more like it," his grinning face only serving to annoy her further.  
  
Stepping back across the terrace Harry's attention was diverted to the path below, with his hand resting nervously on the carved sandstone banister he peered down through the green shrubbery as a second carriage stopped in the drive, his stomach flinched into a knot as he observed four well dress people disembarked from the carriage, a familiar annoying high pitch laugh sent a chill racing through him, quickly making his way back over to Jessica and Lucius, Harry's hand pressed into her back urging Jessica towards the doors, "We've got company coming" he informed them both, raising his cane Lucius rapped it firmly twice on the large polished green door .  
  
Jessica and Lucius both looked behind them as the staircase began it's slow ascent , Harry kept his eyes firmly fixed on the door waiting for it to open, the sound of pattered feet moved ever closer from inside, the large ruby eyed serpent knob turned and the door glided silently open, lowering his gaze Harry looked to the tiny rag clad house elf as she hunched over bowing low to the ground, her long spindly arm pitifully outstretched welcoming them into Lord Voldemorts fortress.  
  
Stepping quickly into the large opened foyer Jessica rubbed at her nose as she glanced back behind her , the tiny house elf now closing the door, this was it there was no going back, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over she clutched tighter at Lucius's hand, as they moved swiftly across the expansive entrance hall to a large opened doorway from which soft soothing music could be heard over the hushed murmurs of several voices.  
  
"You and Draco wait over here" Lucius whispered against her ear , before quickly disappearing into the room leaving Jessica and Harry standing in the shadows of the rising staircase .  
  
Harry kept a fixed grip on his wand as he watched the door, ready for the all too soon arriving guests.  
  
"Narcissa".  
  
Startled Jessica jumped as a firm hand touched her shoulder, "Your late" the man said bowing to take her hand in his and pressing it to his lips before lifting his head and winking at her.  
  
"Regulus?" Jessica choked out, he was so much like Sirius that it took her aback, the last time she had seen him was the day they found his discarded body, after one of Voldemorts henchman had killed him , he was only seventeen at the time.  
  
"Where is Lucius?" he asked vigilantly glancing around.  
  
"He's gone in there" Harry said pointing across to the opened doorway before looking back over to the front doors as the house elf scampered across the floor preparing to welcome the next guests, "Bellatrix is coming" Harry's informed him, his voice taking on a note of urgency .  
  
"Quick come down here" Regulus said ushering them back down the corridor and into a narrow alcove under the staircase.  
  
"You didn't tell me it was Bellatrix you seen" Jessica whispered to Harry in the darkness as Regulus stepped off to greet his cousin.  
  
"I think you know why I didn't tell you" Harry's hushed tones whispered back , bring his hand up as Jessica reached into her robe for her wand.  
  
"Mother, Bella" Regulus warmly greeted, "Everyone's in the Parlor , Bella I believe Augustus wishes to talk to you" .  
  
"Really , well he'll just have to wait" she sneered .  
  
Jessica felt every muscle tense up as she listened to Bellatrix's arrogant tone, Harry's hand gripped her arm insuring she didn't do anything stupid.  
  
"Lucius, may I have a moment of your time" she asked slipping off her robe.  
  
"Not now Bella" Lucius snarled , moving quickly closer to where Jessica and Harry were concealed.  
  
The foot steps stopped short, a relieving smile arose on Jessica's face as she heard the ever warming tones of Severus just beyond them in the corridor, "Wait until they move off into the room" He calmly ordered in a low growl.  
  
"Come on" Regulus said appearing in the small gap, finally giving Harry and Jessica the all clear.  
  
Quickly they made their way along the corridor and on into the kitchen which was a hive of activity as a dozen or more house elves worked feverishly preparing the lavish banquet, several of them bowing before Lucius as he hastily brushed past.  
  
Severus raised his wand pointing it to the floor in the very back corner of the busy hub, with a creaking thud a heavy case iron trap door flung opened, the smell of mildew wafted up to greet them from the air tight beyonds, illuminating their wands they pressed onward down the damp stone steps into the surrounding darkness, it encasing them further as Severus closed the door on his way down, on reaching the bottom they found themselves at the end of what appeared to be a lengthy walkway that disappeared off into the distance.  
  
"Keep moving" Snape hissed through gritted teeth, "We don't have much time, thanks to your tardy arrival" his eyes narrowing as he glared at Jessica and Harry.  
  
"I expected there to be a lot more security" Harry said as he kept pace with Regulus.  
  
"The security is in what you didn't see" Regulus replied lifting his gaze aloft, "Dementors guard the grounds, didn't you feel their chilling presence?" .  
  
The thought sent a responsive shiver through Harry even in the moist stale air of the dungeons atmosphere, "No, I was a bit preoccupied" Harry said with a half smile to Sirius's brother.  
  
"In here" Severus directed opening another heavy door before casting his wand to light the two large torches bound to the walls, Jessica stopped just in the doorway her eyes scanning the massive room filled to capacity with an array of crates containing dark objects and torturing implements.  
  
"Where is the orb?" Tonks asked , dropping her Lucius tone.  
  
"Over here" Severus responded hesitantly, as he momentarily found himself at odds with the voice that came from Lucius's lips.  
  
Pulling down a yellowing crate from a lofty height he cracked it open , Jessica gasped in dismay as he pulled out a large blackened ball from it's secure packing, "What a , what happened to it?" she questioned as she reached out running her hand over the dormant crystal sphere .  
  
"Lord Voldemorts attempts to obtain its powers at any cost" Regulus said regretfully.  
  
"We are going to need somewhere with a bit more space" Tonks said trying to be positive in the growing reality that things looked exceedingly grim.  
  
Carrying the weighty orb Severus again escorted the way back out into the walkway, his dress robe billowed behind him as he quickly walk down to the next door, entering a more spacious environment they set to work , Regulus conjured up a hefty pedestal on which Severus securely place the orb , Lucius retrieved the Parchment from his robe holding it up within Jessica's view .  
  
"Sculpere" her wand gleamed a piercing white beam from it's slender tip, as she began the painstaking task of etching out the intricate quadrilateral onto the uneven stone block floor.  
  
Harry stood back with Regulus watching on as Lucius trailed Jessica around the room , Snape guiding her every move insuring no mistakes were made, finally coming full circle Jessica lifted her head , dousing her wand tip she looked over to Harry uneasily as the orb remain a mere blackened ball.  
  
Taking in a nervous breath the others stood back as Harry crossed over the glowing design etched into the floor, wiping his sweating hands on his trousers he slowly lifted them up placing both firmly on dormant orb, one part of him wistfully hoping it would remain dormant.  
  
Deep within it's blackened core a tiny spark burst to life , rapidly the light expanded within it's confines until the orb filled with a brilliant white glow and began it's rhythmic hum.  
  
Turning , Jessica looked at Regulus, the time was upon her, they had to make things right again, wrapping her arms around his neck she tightly embraced him knowing she was sealing his fate. "Tell Sirius I love him" Jessica whispered as she pulled back to look at him, Regulus nodded giving her a warm smile.  
  
Severus went on the defensive lifting his finger sharply at her as she moved towards him, "Spare me your soppy sentiment" he snarled with his unwavering glare.  
  
"Don't you ever change?" Jessica asked giving a small amused laugh as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Cocking his eyebrow pointedly at her, he uncharacteristically smiled just slightly, "Never" he snarled proudly.  
  
Stepping over the etching she looked at Harry with his hands still firmly plastered on the glowing orb , his face unable to hide his irresolvable pain. Without prompting Jessica's hands slipped onto the smooth warm surface as the orb ceased it humming, bathing the dingy room in a shimmering silver glow. Closing her eyes the orb pulled Harry into her memories as once again her hair dislodged from the tight bun fanning out around her as she felt herself become weightless, the dungeon began to revolve about them before plunging them into obscurity. Jessica felt her hands drift free of the Orb as a different room came to light before them both, a tiny cottage on the outskirts of Devon, raised voices broke the silence as her memory intensified and the four Deatheaters appeared.  
  
Taking hold of her arm in a show of support Harry stood by Jessica, both helplessly looking on, forbidden to take any action, they were just to observe the memory as it had originally occurred.  
  
With her hand pushed to her lips, her eyes filling with tears, the scenario played out before them, a much younger Jessica was an hysterical mess as she knelt on the hard timber floorboards only a few feet from her bound up father, Wilkes forcefully raised his wand , Harry gripped at Jessica's hand as she edged forward, her face paling in the poorly lit cottage, her breathing turned to gulping heaves as the red blast erupted from the Deatheaters wand, a whimpering 'no' issuing from her lips as her memory dipped them into darkness .  
  
It was over, her father gone, changing images flashed around them, and voices disappeared into the darkness, a swelling arose in her stomach as Harry appeared across from her , under their hands the Orb sprayed the surrounding darkness with an array of colours .  
  
Harry's eyes met hers , she waited it was up to him now to take her into the Death chamber, "Take your hands off the Orb" his words echoed around her.  
  
"No, Harry,... I" Jessica's words faltered under his insistent glare.  
  
"Get them off" he yelled, his expression pleading to her, "I can do this on my own".  
  
Nodding softly she thanked him, he was sparing her any further anguish, watching Sirius's final moments was something he knew she would never come to grips with and a pain he could spare her.  
  
Stepping back Jessica let her hand slip from the Orb, the darkness lightened around her, two lanterns flicked brightly from there wall fixtures, She was back in the Mysteries Department, before her Harry stood statue like his eyes tightly shut his hands adhered to the glowing Orb, she didn't want to think about where his mind was.  
  
Looking back behind her the crumpled up figure of Lucius lay unconscious on the cold stone floor near the door, "Tonks" Jessica called stepping out from the encircling etching she rushed over to her brushing the mop of blonde hair from her assumed face.  
  
"Tonks can you hear me?". Her eyes fluttered opened as Jessica tapped on her face.  
  
"Yeah I, ah just sort of passed out" she responded, dazedly looking around the room as Jessica helped her to her feet, behind them the Orb began humming rhythmically again.  
  
Holding her steady Jessica now found Tonks appearance unnerving as the stood in the Ministry building, "You need to change yourself back" .  
  
"Lets just get out of this room first" Tonks said , her gaze looking passed Jessica to Harry as he moved quietly over to them.  
  
Taking him by the arm Jessica followed Tonks out the door and into the next room, the doors instinctively shuffled around before them ,Tonks pressed her hands over her face returning it to her own normal appearance as Harry pulled on Jessica's arm taking her across the room, "Jess I'm sorry...".  
  
"Shh, I think someone's coming" Tonks interrupted glancing out into the corridor before quickly pulling her head back in, "Hit wizards are coming" quickly she pulled opened another door instantly disappearing inside.  
  
Rushing over to door Harry reached for the handle as the door slipped shut, again the doors rotated around the room, Jessica grabbing the first one in front of her as another door opened on the opposite side of the room.  
  
The darkened room was humid with a strange pungent odor filling the air, Harry pulled out his wand as Jessica leaned against the wall slipping off her cumbersome shoes that were impractical in their current circumstances.  
  
"No Harry, you can't" Jessica whispered as he lifted his wand ready to illuminate the room to see where they were, "You're not allowed" she reminded him.  
  
Retrieving her own wand from her robe she lit up the room, "Oh this isn't good" she uttered as they both looked at the overgrown plants that filled the glasshouse room.  
  
"We need to get out of here" Harry urged as the plants disturbed by the light began to move their long tentacles.  
  
Readily agreeing Jessica grabbed for the door, but any hopes they had of escaping were dashed as the sight of a hit wizard greeted her, "Stay here" she whispered extinguishing her wand light.  
  
"You, hold it there" a rather tall beef built hit wizard yelled brandishing his wand as he spotted her just inside the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry nervously asked.  
  
"Shh, I'll get rid of them , just give me a couple of minutes then head up to level six and use the floo back to Grimmauld place" she told him before closing the door leaving him pressed up against the wall in the darkness.  
  
"Who else is in there? , who were you talking to?" he questioned as they were joined by two other hit wizards, one a petite blonde witch, the other a tired looking young wizard who by the looks of him was only a recent recruit.  
  
"I was..., talking to the plants" Jessica said indignantly as the younger wizard moved across to the door flinging it opened and quickly glancing inside.  
  
"Did ya see anyone else?" the larger man asked.  
  
"No just the plants" Jessica answered as she gathering up her dress and robe so as not to fall over it as it dragged on the ground around her. .  
  
"I wasn't talking to you" he said annoyed by her as they moved out into the corridor.  
  
"No, one else" the witch informed him with a slightly amused giggle .  
  
"Well thanks for all your help, but I think I'll be going now" Jessica said kindly, attempting to pull her arm from the yawning hit wizards grip, she knew they weren't about to just let her go but it was worth a try as they quickly moved along the corridor.  
  
"Haha, yeah right, the only place you're going tonight is to the cells, you were caught trespassing on the Ministry grounds, it will be off to Azkaban for you in the morning" he pleasantly informed her as they entered the lift.  
  
The ride up to the second level was swift and silent, her hand coursed over her slight belly reacquainting herself with Sirius son growing inside it's warm cocoon, her only frightening thought at that moment was '_how furious Remus was going to be with her'_ .  
  
Harry listened in the clammy darkness until he heard another door close before slipping out of the greenhouse room, the doors once again shuffling about before him, "The corridor" he commanded sharply, hesitantly he opened the door that had come to a stop in front of him, peering out into the long corridor he caught a glimpse of Jessica before she disappeared into the lift surrounded by the hit wizards.  
  
The hit wizards department hadn't changed at all over the years, since the times when Jessica would call in on her father, it was still the same over crowded room sectioned off with a series of green partitions , escorting her into the second compartment along, the fair haired witch patted her down taking possession of her two wands, before allowing her to sit down in front of a shabby somewhat cluttered timber desk.  
  
"Now" the bulky irritable wizard gruffly said as he rifled through his drawer looking for a parchment form , Jessica gaze shifted around the small cubical glancing over the tapestry of reminder notes and photo's pinned to the wall , over to her right one picture hanging by a mere thread of parchment held her gaze intently, it was Sirius, his face a mixture of rage and devastation as he bellowed his innocence.  
  
"Now , your name?" he questioned loading up his quill ready to write.  
  
"Huh,... oh umm Black" Jessica uttered softly not taking her eyes from Sirius.  
  
Lifting his head he looked over at her, following the direction of her fixed gaze he leant across the desk ripping the wanted picture down, " Black is no longer of concern to anybody" he said screwing it up in one hand and tossing it into the bin that instantly shredded it.  
  
"Now I'll ask you again, what's your name?" he mumbled angrily .  
  
Fighting back the tears and anger Jessica lifted her head running a finger under her teary eyes, "My name is,...... is Narcissa Malfoy" Jessica stated straightening herself up as she looked defiantly across at him.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy?" he groaned sarcastically tossing his quill onto the desk as he slouched back in his chair, his eyes scanning down over her, from her disheveled blonde hair , over her swollen stomach , to the tips of her exposed feet, "Right!,. Jamison" he called nodding consciously to the witch before adding "And get me a coffee on your way back, it's going to be a long night" .  
  
"Wright!" he snapped loudly this time, waking the dozing young wizard, "Take, Take Narcissa here for her photo" .  
  
Lazily getting to his feet Wright took Jessica by the arm leading her down the narrow passageway between the partitions till they reached the very end one, pulling opened a large cupboard he heaved out a bulky black box camera with a sizeable flash bulb , "You could just let me go you know, I haven't really done anything wrong" Jessica pleaded as he screwed in a new bulb.  
  
"You broke into the Ministry of Magic, I would say you've done plenty, especially with things being as they are" he said yawning loudly.  
  
"But I didn't do any damage, I was only in with the plants, that's not a major crime" she said as he pushed her over against the wall measuring her height.  
  
"You shouldn't have been in here at all, how the hell did you get in anyway?, since Fudges disappearance this place has been a tighter fortress than Gringotts" he told her shoving a board into her hands , clearly labeled:: Narcissa , Height-160cm , time- 8.57pm, Saturday 16th August 1996.  
  
"Fudge has disappeared?" Jessica repeated disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," he laughed amazed by her reaction, the flash exploded brightly in her face as he took the first picture, "Where have you been under a rock for the last month, it's all everyone's talking about, that and He-who- must-not-be-named" he informed her as he popped off the last photo, before pulling opened the back of the camera taking out two large wet prints and shaking them dry.  
  
"So then who is in-charge?" Jessica questioned as he relieved her of the weighty board.  
  
"Amelia Bones for now , you do know her don't you?, Head of our department and member of the Wizengamot" .  
  
"Yes I think I've heard of her" Jessica said raising her eye brow sternly '_how stupid does he think I am,'_ her thoughts irritatingly muttered.  
  
"The chamber Ministers will meet to appoint a new Minister of Magic in a few weeks, if Fudge isn't located that is, if you ask me I reckon his taken off, too scared of you-know -who" He told her as he took her by the arm leading her back up the narrow passage , still shaking the damp photo's.  
  
The reality of her situation suddenly hit home, she was indeed in deep trouble, looking at the possibility of spending months in Azkaban Prison, she had to do something, anything to get herself out of this mess.  
  
Taking her back into the second cubical Jessica sat herself back down, her mind still reeling at the chaos the Ministry was now in, no one would be trusted, it would return to the panicked situations that transpired with Voldemorts first attempt at seizing power .  
  
"What is the meaning of this Antwarp?" Lucius voice barked irately as he entered the small area followed timidly by Jamison carrying a mug of steaming coffee.  
  
Lucius's seething anger halted abruptly as his eyes came to rest on Jessica as she stood up, the young wizard taking no chances took hold of her arm, "It's alright, let go of her" Lucius ordered.  
  
Her immediate sense of relief was quickly quashed as her eyes trailed down over the thick plush robe with its Slytherin clasps, her intense gaze lifting back up to his face , looking for something that wasn't there, 'Tonks'. This was Lucius, the real Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"But you're suppose to be in Azkaban" Jessica blurted out, her head pivoted sharply to look at the reclined chuckling figure of Antwarp  
  
"I venture to say she's a few Sickles short" the large hit wizard scoffed to Lucius.  
  
Giving her a curious smile he hesitated for a moment taking in her perplexed appearance before looking back across to Antwarp as he slurped at his coffee, "What exactly is the problem here?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"She was found down in the Mysteries Department supposedly talking to the plants," Antwarp paused briefly as they both looked at her again, "And she claims her name is Narcissa Malfoy".  
  
Raising his eyebrow questioningly Lucius smirked arrogantly across at Jessica, "Interesting , very interesting," he mused taking hold of Jessica's chin and forcing her to look up at him, "I'll personally take care of this matter" Lucius snapped as he directed his attentions back to Antwarp.  
  
"Yes I thought you might" Antwarp grinned over his coffee.  
  
"You aren't just going to let her go are you?" the young hit wizard's uninvited question received an incensed glare from Lucius.  
  
"And you are?" he inquired condescendingly.  
  
"Wright, Mr. Malfoy, Adam Wright" the hit wizard announced confidently .  
  
"Well Adam Wright, she'll be getting a more than fitting punishment, that I can guarantee, now why don't you go off and play in another room and leave us adults to discuss business" Lucius's sneering words left the young wizard humiliated . Antwarp pointedly jutted his head towards the doorway, the two hit wizards taking on the not so subtle hints quietly removed themselves from the crowded little cubical.  
  
"Now!, if there's nothing else" Lucius snapped as he latched onto Jessica's arm.  
  
"Just one thing, I still need to establish exactly who she is for my report" Antwarp said placing his coffee down on a pile of parchment and picking up his quill.  
  
Lowering his head in frustration Lucius reached into his robe pulling out a purple velvet pouch, "I'm sure this will help you forget this whole incident" he said smiling self-assuredly as he tossed the pouch of Galleons onto the desk.  
  
Pulling his wand from the top of his snake head cane he flicked it at the two photo's that lay on the desk instantly turning them into nothing more than two black blobs, then turning his attentions on Jessica he raised his wand ,this time he was taking no chances with her, she had on too many occasions slipped though his finger, with a sudden flick heavy shackles fastened securely around her feet and hands restriction her every movement.  
  
Again taking a firm grip on her arm Lucius nodded cordially to Antwarp, before bustling a suddenly vocal Jessica out into the passageway as she pleaded to be put into a cell.  
  
Her nightmare journey only got worse as she was shuffled out into the corridor and was greeted by the toothless grin of Walden McNair.  
  
"What's going on Lucius?" he questioned, just as surprised to see Jessica.  
  
"A little unexpected bonus" Lucius grinned, "Grab her arm, we'll use the floo" he ordered, Jessica's feet barely touched the ground as they rushed her down the corridor towards the lift.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked warily, as they waited for the lift to surface from the levels below.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that Jessica" he said with that conceded smirk on his face again.  
  
Lucius stepped in front of Jessica as the doors rattled opened and someone stepped out, craning her neck she first spotted the flaming red hair, then the dragon skin boots as Lucius shunted her forcefully into the lift, quickly glancing back over her shoulder her heart fluttered rapidly as Charlie Weasley looked at her.  
  
As the lift door slipped shut and began it's much slower descent Lucius once again whipped out his wand, with nowhere to go Jessica back her way into the corner.  
  
"What were you doing down in the Mysteries Department?," he hissed raising his wand to her temple.  
  
"I was talking to the plants" she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Is that right, And I suppose you were all by yourself too" Lucius snarled as he glanced at McNair.  
  
With a flash of McNair's wand the lift came to a grinding halt between levels four and five, "I don't have the patience nor the time to waste on your stupid games, now answer my questions" he shouted in her face.  
  
With a defiant shake of her head, Lucius raised his wand, "Imperio" .  
  
Jessica's head banged back into the paneled wall of the lift as her mind drifted away from her control, Lucius's voice echoed in her vacant thoughts louder and louder, as he demanded answers, what control she had left waned as his demands overpowered her.  
  
"What were you doing in the Mysteries Department?" .  
  
"We were in the Mysteries department" Jessica mumbled as she fought to control her thoughts and her mouth.  
  
'Who else was with you?' his voice pushed her mind to answer. "Who else" she repeated his words as they echoed through her mind, enraged Lucius hit her again with the Imperius Curse.  
  
Control was no longer hers as she felt herself slump back as he asked her again "Who else was with you?."  
  
"Harry and Tonks" the names slipped effortlessly from her lips as the lift gave a shudder and began to move.  
  
Through dazed eyes she watched as Lucius turned a glaring look on McNair, "Not yet!" he hissed angrily as the lift continued on it's descent .  
  
"I didn't touch it" McNair stammered looking apprehensively at Lucius .  
  
Latching onto Jessica's robe Lucius dragged her forward, "Where is Potter now?" he spat furiously in her ear.  
  
"He was in the Mysteries Department, but I told him to use the floo" Jessica answered without hesitation , her words pleasing Lucius no end, he knew if he played his card right he could have both Potter and Black bowing before his Master.  
  
With their wands drawn both Lucius and McNair stood behind Jessica as the door rattled opened to the sixth level, using her as a shield Lucius ordered her out into the corridor, still under the influence of the Imperius curse she obediently followed his command.  
  
Lucius's hand clutched at the back of her robe as Jessica shuffled her way down the quiet corridor to the third door along, The Floo network Authority.  
  
"Open the bloody door" McNair ordered pushing her forward as she came to a stop, her hand reached for the knob, the door drifted slightly opened, a hand brushed against hers, but it went unnoticed as the door next to the lift was flung opened and Harry and Tonks burst out breathless and taken by surprise, before she could raise her wand Tonks's slight frame was slammed back into the stairwell by an adeptly placed shot from McNair.  
  
"Well, well Potter , looks like your out numbered" Lucius sneered , "Get his wand and bring him to me" he snapped at Jessica again shoving her forward this time towards Harry.  
  
Harry watched anxiously as Jessica struggled in the shackles over to him , a glazed expression filled her eyes, Lucius's tactic's worked in his favor he knew Harry would never put her in danger by casting any shots at them with Jessica place precariously between them .  
  
But two shots did crack the tense air followed consecutively by two dull thuds , a flash of red hair dashed passed Jessica as she grabbed at Harry's wand trying to pull it from his grasp, a relieved smile made it's way to Harry's lips as Arthur Weasley put his arms around Jessica, "You have no need of his wand" he said prying her hands free.  
  
"But I have to, Lucius told me take Harry's wand" Jessica pleaded.  
  
Turning her around he showed her the two figures slumped on the floor, "I don't believe Lucius is in any fit state to be giving any orders right now", Arthur said running a hand over a docile Jessica's head, "Cruel things them Imperius curses, I've seen them turn a mother against her own child" he commented as Charlie helped a limping Tonks over towards the floo room , her trade mark Malfoy hair stained red with blood from a cut to the back of her head.  
  
Removing the heavy shackles from her Arthur sat Jessica down next to Tonks in the floo room, while Harry assisted Charlie as he dragged the two Deatheaters out of sight into another room, running his hand over his face Arthur looked more bothered as Harry came back into the room.  
  
"What in blazes where you three doing here?" he asked now demanding some answers.  
  
"We were, just fixing something" Harry mumbled unable to explain the circumstances that had brought them back to the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"That's just not good enough, I want to know what you were doing?" Arthur angrily huffed.  
  
"Dad, not now, lets just get them back to Grimmauld place first" Charlie said helping Tonks to her feet.  
  
"Yes, yes you're right, you take Tonks, Charlie" Arthur instructed unnecessarily as Charlie had already stepped into the fireplace with her, "And Harry you'll need to floo with Jessica, just to make sure she gets there in one piece" .  
  
"Can't you reverse the curse or something?" Harry asked as a green flash erupted in front of them , Tonks and Charlie both instantly disappearing.  
  
"Afraid not an Imperius curse has to wear off" Arthur told him as Harry picked up a handful of floo powder and stepped in next to Jessica, her hand resting securely on his shoulder.  
  
"12 Grimmauld Place," Harry spoke clearly and precisely before throwing down the floo powder.  
  
(A.N. I put them Lucius, as using the floo because I don't think you can Apparate in and out of the Ministry of Magic, It also took me longer as I wanted to get to this point before finishing the chapter,, Sorry......R&R........Luv NIK) 


	44. Return to Grimmauld place

(DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter)

Sorry I know it has been a very long time since I updated.

_Chapter 44. _Back To 12 Grimmauld place 

Professor Albus Dumbledore slowly slid his chair back preparing to Readdress the large congregation of witches and wizards all gathered for the now more regular Order meetings;

Voldemort once again had the wizard world in fear as he and his loyal deatheaters purged and plunder life, not only in their realm but also the Muggle world; Plans now had to be made to protect those that didn't even know of the wizarding life around them.

Remus Lupin stretched his stiffening legs out as Dumbledore got to his feet, his gaze taking in the overcrowded room; Molly too was growing restless and uncomfortable on the old wooden seat, getting to her feet she treaded quietly across the creaking old floorboards, continually excusing herself as she weaved her way passed the multitude of people on her way across to the windows, drawing back the old cumbersome drapes she turned the latch pushing opened two windows, allowing in the cooling gentle evening breeze, instantly freshening the room of the stale smoky air billowing from Mundungus's pipe.

"Bill if you would please be so kind as to apprise us of the progress being made with the Goblins" Albus requested looking to the very back of the room to the young red headed wizard who stood on command holding several pieces of parchment.

As Bill cleared his throat preparing to address the waiting assembly Remus's unconscious gaze followed Molly making her way back to her seat opposite him; sitting forward he caught sight of the shadowy figures of numerous feet under the door, raising his hand silently he halted the talented young curse breaker as he began to speak; Remus gestured to Molly who was just about to sit down, his actions now drawing the attention of the whole room.

Following Remus's pointed finger as he began to stand; Molly turned towards the flickering light under the door.

"If they're interrupting us for some damn trivial matter again I'll throttle all of them" Molly mumbled as she marched herself over to door, the Imperturbable charm making it impossible to hear any noise beyond the door.

Following her over as everyone else broke into hushed whispers, Fred stood behind his mother as she reached for the knob, wrenching the door opened sharply, Molly barely managed to stoop out of the way in time, as Hermione's voice squealed out to Ron, Ginny's hand quickly seizing her brothers arm, his fist scarcely missing his mothers nose as he attempted to pound on the door once again.

"Ronald Weasely! what in blazes are you doing?" Molly yelled angrily as she straightened herself up.

"Mum, its Harry" Ron spluttered out, breathless and panic-stricken.

His words bringing the attention of Remus and Dumbledore over to the door as Nicole, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all tried to speak collectively, their loud rushed chattering setting off Medea into a wail of profanities.

Stepping in to quell the growing hysteria in the doorway Dumbledore raised his hands calmly pacifying the four of them.

"Now what has happened?" He questioned, looking over his half-moon glasses directly at Ron.

Again the chores of voice all attempted to be heard, Ron and Nicole being by far the loudest, panic driving their concerns.

"One at a time!" Dumbledore ordered sharply.

"It's Harry" Ron began as the others were silenced, "He's gone, one minute he was sitting on the bed talking, well sort of he has been a bit quiet lately".

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted, bringing Ron back to the much-needed details.

"Sorry" He said glancing to Hermione before looking back at Dumbledore and his mother, "And well the next minute he was gone, vanished into thin air".

"He can't just vanish Ron" Molly corrected her son.

"Was there any sort of noise, a crack or sudden pop?" Remus inquired making his way forward passed Fred, who was now standing with his arm around Nicole trying to quell her worries.

"Nothing, he just disappeared", Ron answered, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Mum's gone too," Nicole nervously added grabbing onto Remus's arm as he brushed passed her, his progress coming to a sudden halt as he looked increasingly concerned towards Dumbledore, before hastily heading up the staircase with Fred, George, Nicole and Sturgis Podmore now in tow.

"Molly, would you make a large pot of tea please" Dumbledore directed as he collected his thoughts as to just what was going on;

Rather than cause any unwanted alarm Dumbledore poked his head back into the meeting room.

"Bill if you wouldn't mind continuing with your report" he kindly requested, without waiting for any response as to what was going on Albus closed the door.

"But Albus we need to-". Molly spluttered out anxiously.

"You need to make some tea, while I get to the bottom of this" Dumbledore interrupted, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder, not letting her see how concerned he was before turning his attention back to Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"What time precisely did this occur?" He questioned looking this time to Hermione for an answer.

"About twenty minutes ago professor," she informed him Promptly.

"Yeah, I've been bloody banging on the door for the last fifteen minutes" Ron said lifting his reddening fist as proof.

"What do you think has happened Professor?" Hermione asked, concern etched in her words.

"Well that I would rather not speculate about at the moment" Dumbledore grimly answered.

Ron gave a knowing huffed as they made there way upstairs to the others, "Its obvious isn't it, he has them".

Up in Jessica's room Remus stared at the bed covers still ruffled from where she had laid.

"Did you hear anything?" Remus questioned again, looking over to a worried Nicole.

"Only Ron when he came screaming out of his and Harry's room, that's when I checked on mum and she was…. She wasn't here" she uttered softly, her eyes filling with tears as she too glanced at the empty bed, "I've looked in every room " She added softly hearing Sturgis upstairs going room to room in his quest to find any trace of Harry or Jessica.

Taking her in his arms Remus tried to console her fears, the same fears that were growing in all their minds, how could they have both just vanished from such an impenetrable house.

"It doesn't hurt to do a double check," Remus's words bringing little comfort.

"Remus in here!" Sturgis's voice called from just across the hallway.

Hearing the urgency in Sturgis voice Nicole and Fred quickly followed Remus over to the dimly lit drawing room; there sitting on the old red couch was what looked like Tonks, but neither Fred nor Nicole were sure as she sat with long blonde hair, her clothing more that of a nobleman than what they were used to seeing her in.

Crouching on the floor before her Remus lifted his gaze to look at Charlie Weasely, "What the hells going on around here tonight?" before turning his gaze back to Tonks and her bloodstained head.

His question was answered with a shrug from Charlie as he still had no idea as to why Tonks was dressed in such a fashion and even less as to why his father and him had found them at the Ministry of Magic.

"Dad and I came across them at the Ministry, what they were doing there we haven't yet got to that question" Charlie explained as Dumbledore, and the other hurried into the room, "I can tell you they were damn lucky we were still there, I hate to think what Lucius had in mind for them".

"Them?" both Remus and Albus questioned.

"Yeh; Harry and Jess should be here any minute" he replied with certainty.

Within seconds soot flew from the hearth, a strong draft of wind erupted in the fireplace; with the settling of the ashes Jessica and Harry stepped out into the drawing room, quickly followed by Arthur Weasely, their appearance just as startling as Tonks.

"What in the bloody hell" Ron said from his view point behind Dumbledore, as the others in the room stared perplexed as to what had gone on, "You doing a Malfoy impression or what there Harry?"

Ron's words although at first sounding ridiculous, suddenly sounded quite plausible as Dumbledore let his gaze take in the appearance of the three wayward travelers; Watching Harry as he assisted a dazed Jessica over to the couch, his blonde hair, his elegant long black robe with the green slytherin emblem on the lapels; Jessica with the disheveled long silver blonde hair, also in a long flowing black robe and gown with silver embossed serpents on her elegant robe; His gaze finally coming to rest on Tonks, long white blonde hair loosely tied with a black ribbon more commonly seen on Lucius Malfoy , her clothes he could only perceive as that of an elegant wizards attire, as with the other two the velvet robe she wore was also embossed with two serpents on either lapel.

A relieved, Nicole tightly embraced her mother, a muddled out-pouring of words rushed from her mouth as she voiced all her concerns as to what had become of her mother and Harry, in the forefront of her mind was the disappearances and deaths of several order members.

Jessica's hands softly held her daughters troubled face, her thumb wiping away a stray teardrop.

With her thoughts still in disarray as the lingering effects of the Imperius Curse continue to cloud her mind, Jessica's gaze drifted from her daughters face, looking around the increasingly crowded but all too familiar room; Molly too heard of their return, her mothering arms holding Harry firmly, pulling back to look at him she asked the questions that were on everyone's lips.

"Are you alright? I thought you-know-who had taken you, What happened?" Jessica watched as Harry hesitated before answering under the watchful eyes of Remus and Dumbledore.

"Yeh… We're okay" His eyes darting across to glance at Jessica before looking back at Molly, "No it wasn't anything to do with Voldemort".

Molly shudder at the mention of the dark lords' name and for now seemed content with Harry's answer.

Harry, Jessica and Tonks all knew that their explaining was far from over.

Moving from his discussions with Arthur and Charlie, Dumbledore commanded everyone's attention.

"Molly would you see to the meals" his hand gesturing over towards Nicole, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Molly executing Dumbledore wishes immediately ushered the kids from the room, under much protest from both Nicole and Ron, who wanted to stay and hear about the entire goings on.

Once the room was cleared Dumbledore once again looked across to Harry, Jessica and Tonks, "I have to attend to the meeting downstairs, that shouldn't take too long I expect, at which time I can take it that I will be hearing from you all as to what has occurred here tonight"

With his gaze scrutinizing each of them they silently nodded before getting to their feet, Tonks with some aid of Remus.

"One last thing" Dumbledore added as he stopped in the doorway, "Changing out of those clothes I believe would be wise, your appearance as it is would unsettle more than a few members of the order," Looking over his half moon glasses his eyes conveyed that it was not a request.

"I need to talk to you" Harry whispered, his hand resting on Jessica's shoulder as they made there way out into the corridor.

"No you need to change out of those clothes" Remus answered before Jessica could even open her mouth.

For the first time since their return Jessica's gaze caught Remus's eyes, his progress out of the drawing room ceased as he stared increasingly at her, opening his mouth he hesitated for a moment, he seemed lost for words; Breaking eye contact with her he dropped his gaze momentarily, "Please just change your clothes and come down to the kitchen" he said lifting his head to look at them before disappearing upstairs with Tonks.


	45. Time of Truths

(Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter)

Thanks guys for your reviews, and sorry it took so long to update..

Chapter 45: ** Time of Truths **

With a gentle click from the lock, her back pressed against the closed door, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the soft lighting of her familiar bedroom; Jessica's gaze drifted around the quiet still room coming to rest on a photo on the far bedside cupboard.

Sirius's face beamed a smile across to her under the flickering light of the burning lantern; her heart-ached in her chest as the tears welled up in her eyes, unable to hold them back any longer she slid down the door to the floor, with her head buried in her hands she cried uncontrollably for what seemed to her like an eternity; This morning she had laid in his arms, ate breakfast with him and reluctantly said her final good-byes to some of the people she loved the most.

The castle near Killin and the time she had spent with Sirius and her father now seemed a lifetime away; Once again she felt she had taken two steps forward and one step back, she had her daughter back by her side, but the cost of putting things 'right' had meant her losing her father and Sirius all over again, the pain throughout her body felt even worse than it had the first time.

As she searched the pockets of her robe for her hankie she also came across the folded parchment, wiping her eyes dry with the delicate hankie she slowly pulled herself up off the cold hard floor, stumbling as she got to her feet she pulled up her cumbersome gown and robe on her way across to the dresser.

Unfolding the now well wore piece of parchment she laid it out on top of the dresser; Jessica blinked her eyes several times before turning the parchment over, "That can't be right" she uttered, disbelieving what was right before her eyes, a completely blank piece of parchment.

Reaching into her robe once again, she searched this time for her wand, "Oh bloody hell" cursing under her breath as she recalled her resent visit to the hit wizard office at the Ministry of Magic and the witch that confiscated her wands.

Resting her elbow on the tall dresser she pinched the bridge of the nose, wondering to herself what else could go wrong tonight.

Sighing tiredly she lifted her gaze to the door as it abruptly open; Remus poked his head into her room his demeanor changing as he glanced at her attire.

"Come on Jess, get a move on" he groaned stepping into the room, her reddened eyes not going unnoticed as he softened his tone, "Albus and the others are waiting for you down in the sitting room".

Quickly folding the parchment, she hastily shoved it back into her pocket and made her way over to the wardrobe; it still bothering her that she felt she couldn't confide in her life long friend but at the moment a reprimand from Remus was the last thing she wanted, that she knew she would be getting from Albus very soon.

"What was that?" Remus questioned, suddenly curious as to what she was trying unsuccessfully to hide from him.

"Pardon?" she asked pulling her head out of the wardrobe, she awkwardly began to pull her jeans on under her gown.

"That piece of parchment you just shoved into your robe pocket, what was it?" he asked, his hand gesturing to her robe.

Slipping the robe from her shoulders she reached back into the pocket reluctantly retrieving the parchment before tossing the robe onto her bed, "This old thing, its nothing" she uttered off handily.

"Then you won't have any object to me looking at it then will you" Remus said, grinning as he quickly reached over snatching it from her grasp.

"If you want to look at nothing" Jessica retorted, reaching back into her cupboard this time removing her warm blue sweater, as Remus flipped the parchment over checking both side.

"Here you go" Remus said handing her back the parchment.

"What, your not going to check it for any little hidden secrets?" Jessica questioned, astonished by his willingness to believe her.

Taking back the parchment, she twirled her finger in the air, Remus taking on her silent message turned his back to her, allowing Jessica some privacy as she changed from her gown into her sweater.

"Do you have any hidden secrets?" he questioned in jest, turning back around to face her once again.

Now confused by his calm and trusting manner towards her, she queried him further, "No, but its not exactly like you have trusted me much in recent times".

Remus curiously frowned at her statement, "I've always trusted you," his words sounding more sincere than she cared to believe.

" Not lately you haven't, not that I blame you after what happened in Duns" she lowered her head as she stood before him, still feeling repentant for the way in which she had abused his trust.

"Duns…?" Remus frowned once again before scratching his bewildered head, "Jess what are you babbling on about?".

Giving her a look of confusion he opened the door, his hand ushering her out the out into the corridor.

"Duns, you know the café, Kingsley, Tonks and Oliver wood" still giving her a baffled looked she elaborated further, "Me, apparating in front of the Muggles, lying to you countless times".

Concern pervaded his eyes as he stopped in the doorway his gaze searching her face, "Jess are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe I should get Poppy to give you a once over, Arthur filled us in on Lucius and the double dose of Imperius curse he hit you with, maybe its having an adverse effect on you".

"No, no I feel fine" her words somewhat subdued as she realized he truly had no idea of what she was talking about, "Just a bump to the back of my head, but its nothing really" she assured him rubbing her hand over the slight lump left there courtesy of the lift wall and of course Lucius Malfoy.

With his hand resting on her shoulder he lowered her head investigating for himself, satisfied there was no need for Poppy's intervention he made one last request, "Your hair Jess".

Her long blonde locks fell before her as she tipped her head forward, with a brisk rub of her hands the blonde fell away leaving just her natural brown hair, " Better?" she asked lifting her head and pushing her hair from her face.

"Much better" Remus smiled as they descended the stairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her stomach twisted into a knot as she entered the sitting room, her thoughts endeavoring to make sensible reasoning out of her actions that had now lead them back to Grimmauld place.

The large and once elaborate room was littered with empty chairs, the rank fumes from Mundungus's pipe still lingered in the air, lanterns on the walls flickers at the gentle breeze coming through the opened windows.

Tonks sat quietly on the small floral couch her head lowered: her short green hair matching the ghastly green of the healing potion Poppy had applied to the deep gash on the back of her head.

Harry stood gazing out into the deserted street, Jessica assumed that he too was gathering his thoughts as to just how to explain exactly what they had done, and then had to undo; it had undisputedly been a very long and emotionally tiring day for all of them.

Jessica sat herself down on one of the old wooden chairs next to the couch, Harry realizing that Remus and Jessica had joined them moved immediately across taking up the seat next to her.

"Jess, there's something I have to tell you" he whispered, but once again his attempts to talk to her were thwarted.

"Whatever it is Harry it will just have to wait, we have a lot of important business to get though tonight" Dumbledore words sounding more strained, his hand nervously running down his long white beard.

"Has there been other developments?" Remus questioned as he pulled up a chair next to Dumbledore, noting the worrying tone of the old wizard's words.

"Yes there has been Remus, Amelia Bones has been found murdered… deatheaters we suspect," Dumbledore gravely answered.

The room fell into an empty silence before Jessica lifted her head looking to Dumbledore as he wearily sat down, "Who then is going to take over the Ministry. I mean until they elect the new Minister of Magic" she asked quietly.

"Who indeed" Albus sighed, "But we are not here to discuss the Ministry, now to the matter at hand" both Albus and Remus's gaze fell onto Jessica.

With the moment of truth upon her, she pushed her hair back from her face glancing from Harry to Tonks before standing.

"Firstly I want it understood that I take total responsible for what has occurred".

Dumbledore acknowledged her words with a simple nod as Harry rose to his feet next to her.

"Its alright Harry, just let me get this over with" Jessica pleaded, her hand gently forcing Harry back into his seat.

"But I." Harry's protest was halted as Remus interjected.

"How about we hear first what has occurred tonight then we can determine exactly where the responsibility lies" Remus's suggestion seemed acceptable to all involved.

Settling herself back into her chair Jessica once again glanced towards Harry before turning back to look at Dumbledore and Remus, "It wasn't just tonight; what happened tonight was just the conclusion of what was started well over a week ago".

"Go on" Dumbledore urged as Jessica paused for a moment.

But it was Harry, who spoke up before Jessica could even draw a breath to continue, "Sirius gave me a book on the powers of the Orb, like the Orb in the locked room at the Ministry of Magic".

"Harry thought if we could change what happened to Sirius in the death chamber, that" Jessica's voice trailed off momentarily, "But I … I didn't control my thoughts and I changed what happened to my father as well".

"You are actually telling us that you, Harry and Tonks broke into the locked room and used the Orbs power?" Remus question looking somewhat astounded as Dumbledore gaze scrutinized each of them.

"And Nicole" Tonks added softly as she lifted her head for the first time, her solemn expression notably avoiding Remus.

Both Dumbledore and Remus listened silently as Harry, Tonks and Jessica went on to explain the week they had spent in the castle at Killin with Sirius, Lily, James and Jessica's father.

"And then tonight, we went to Penshurst castle, Voldemort had the Orb down in his dungeons" Harry explained as the old clock over the fireplace chimed in nine o'clock, "We then changed things back to as they should be" Harry finished giving Jessica an unexpected smirk.

"So then how were you here for the last week, but not here?" Jessica shrugged her shoulders to Remus's question, unsure of how precisely it had all occurred.

"Well" Dumbledore began to explain, sitting slightly more forward in his chair, "They were here in presence only, there conscious soul was, as we have discovered, elsewhere, that would explain why there was no sound with there sudden disappearance from here tonight.

"The Orb Harry, tell me how you were able to touch it" Dumbledore asked, more intrigued by the Orb than by anything else he had heard.

"Madame Pudenziona gave Jess a parchment with this celestial quadrilateral, she told us it had to be drawn around the Orb, only then could I touch it first" Harry explained.

"Interesting" Albus mumbled.

"Do you still have the parchment?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but the quadrilateral has vanished" Jessica said getting quickly to her feet and pulling the parchment out of her jeans pocket and handing it to Remus, "Maybe we could get another one from Silvana" her suggestion met with disheartened eyes from Remus and Dumbledore.

"Quite impossible I'm afraid" Dumbledore uttered sadly, "Madame Pudenziona passed away last week".

Oddly enough it didn't come as any surprise to Jessica, she had thought the old witch looked at deaths door when they had gone to visit her.

"Albus, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you" Jessica said glancing hesitantly at Remus.

"Can it wait a few moments, I am rather famished, we can discuss whatever it is over one of Molly's stews and a warm cup of tea".

With Jessica's approving nod Dumbledore quickly rose to his feet, his stomach giving a loud and disgruntled rumble.

"But what about what they have done..?" Remus questioned, disbelieving that Albus was just going to leave it at that.

Turning back to face them all Albus glanced over his half moon glasses at Remus, "They are alive, safe and unharmed for that I for one am grateful for what they have been though far worse could have befallen them; I believe they have in all rights been though enough tonight, and I'm assured that this will never occur again" his gaze once again scrutinized each one of them.


	46. As it should be

(Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter)

Thanks to : Lory In Love

:Ktoddhim

:Madpoet08

:Maggieblack

Thank you for your reviews and sorry it has taken so long to find my muse and get back to the story. I promise I know where the fic is going so it won't take long to update.

Chapter 46: ** As it should be .**

Lingering behind the others as their noses followed the enticing smell of Molly's stew down into the kitchen, Jessica's thoughts pondered on how and more to the point why she had been let off so easily by both Albus and Remus; rubbing her furrowed brow she wondered silently to herself, 'what exactly had gone on since they had been away'.

Dismissing her thoughts for the moment she glanced back over her shoulder to the melancholy sight of Tonks still sitting on the couch.

"Tonks, are you coming downstairs for some dinner?" Jessica inquired, only now becoming more aware of exactly how distressed Tonks appeared.

Her question only answered with a slight shake of Tonk's head; Lifting her woeful gaze from the timber floor, Tonk's eyes filled with tears as she looked across to the witch standing in the doorway.

Within seconds Jessica had crossed the floor and now sat at Tonk's side, taking hold of her limp hand, she watched as the once bright orange hair quickly faded to a dull brown as the young witch's emotions engulfed her.

"Tonks! What has happened?" Jessica demanded as she wrapped her arm around the

younger witch's shoulder trying to give her some form of comfort.

"Its over" she sobbed openly.

"What do you mean…. With Remus?" Jessica asked, rather astonished as Tonks nodded her head; they had seemed so right together, it was the happiest she had seen Remus in a long time.

"Are you sure? maybe its just a little spat".

Tonks shook her head, taking in a deep breath she calmed her emotions for the moment and looked to Jessica. "No, its no spat. I felt so elated and relieved when we got back here tonight", her gaze drifted around the empty room, a tiny smile graced the corners of her lips for no more than a fleeting second.

"When Remus took me upstairs I couldn't wait to be in his arms again, it had felt like an eternity since he held me", she stopped again and glanced up at the ceiling, "But. But he kept me at a distance, he said that he'd made up his mind and there was no going back".

Heaving a heavy sigh Tonks continued, "He said that because of the war and all the uncertainty that it would be unwise to continue with the relationship as it was".

"Oh! Umm" Jessica's eyes suddenly filled with a knowing flicker before looking down at her wrist watch, "Listen, I have to catch Albus before he leaves for the Ministry, but please don't do anything rash, we really need to talk more about this, there are things you need to understand".

Tonks nodded silently, not sure of what she was intending to do.

"I'll be as quick as I can, I promise" Jessica reassured her as she got to her feet.

Running her hands through her hair Jessica briskly made her way along the corridor passed Medea's dozing portrait and down the stair to the kitchen, hoping that Albus was not yet gone.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Nicole scraped the remains of her dinner into the eagerly awaiting trash bin, taking her plate over to the sink she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist as her plate sank to the bottom of the sudsy water.

She let slip a giggle as Fred's lips tickled at the nape of her neck, "Fred!" she laughed pulling away from him, as Molly caught sight of Fred's display of affection and cleared her throat loudly.

"I'm ooooff to bed" Nicole stifle a yawn as she released Fred's hand and said her goodnights to everyone.

"I think I might hit the sack too," Fred quickly added, but his attempts to follow her were thwarted by his ever-vigilant mother.

"No you don't," she said grabbing a hold of his collar, "I wasn't born yesterday Fredrick Weasely" Her eyes glancing over to Nicole and back to her son.

"But mum, I have to get up early tomorrow for a delivery" he pleaded.

"On a Sunday?" Molly scoffed.

"Its. Well, a special delivery" Fred told her, looking over to his brother for some back up.

"That's right mum, we're getting in a case of fire fleas. We'll be the only store in England to sell them," George said glancing up momentary from the Daily Prophet.

Molly raised her eyebrow unimpressed by the excitement Fred and George had over some fleas, " Who in there right mind would want to buy fleas for Merlin sake?"

"They're not just any old fleas mum" Ron interrupted, "They're fire fleas. I could think of a few Pratts at school who could do with some in their beds or their briefs" he laughed.

"You'd be best concentrating more on your school work my boy than some stupid time wasting pranks" his mother huffed, "May I remind you Ronald you didn't do so well in your O.W.Ls"

Rons laughter quickly died away as Hermione agreed with his mother, "She's right Ron, you can't afford to fall behind, a little extra study wouldn't hurt either of you" Hermione's eyes now turned to Harry.

"Huh, what?" Harry asked, his thoughts hundreds of miles away till Hermione's gaze demanded his attention.

"Honestly, I don't know why I waste my breath, neither of you listen" annoyed by both Harry and Ron's lack of interest she pushed back her chair and headed for the door.

"Wait for me" Ginny called to both Hermione and Nicole; "I'm not staying down here with this boring bunch".

Nicole found Ginny description amusing, 'well some of them' she thought as she looked along the table; Professor Dumbledore sat engrossed in a whispered conversation with Lupin and Moody, George had his head back in the newspaper, Fred was still trying to convince his mother that he was really off to bed, Harry and Ron both looked a million miles away: Ron thinking of all the revenge he could seek with the fire fleas and Harry thoughts still lingered in Scotland and the week he had spent with his parents .

Standing at the foot of the stairs Jessica's hand rested on the door handle, beyond the dimly lit stairwell she could hear the muffled voices of everyone in the kitchen, smiling to herself she let her thoughts wander to the night Sirius and her came down the stairs and peeked in on Tonks and Remus, her smile broadened as she fondly remembered falling back onto Sirius and the look on Remus's face as he opened the door.

"It's a time long since past" she mumbled soulfully to herself.

She knew she had to let it go and move on, not just for Nicole and Harry's sake but also for the precious gift Sirius had left in her care, his son. Her hand gentle rubbed across her tummy feeling the life inside her.

Gathering her thoughts and wiping a stray tear from her cheek, she opened the door. If she had been hoping to quietly slip into the kitchen she would have been disappointed as she faced a clamour of squeals and giggles as her unexpected appearance at the door took the three departing girls by surprise.

"Mum" Nicole grabbed tight to her mothers arm and breathed a sigh of relief, "We are just going up to bed" she explained as Hermione and Ginny headed out the door.

"I'd like you to stay here for a moment" Jessica whispered into her daughters ear as she kissed her mother goodnight.

"Oh okay" Nicole said slightly unsure of why her mother insisted on her staying.

"We'll see you upstairs," Ginny said, before closing the door and heading upstairs with Hermione.

"What were you doing lingering there behind the door?" Moody grumbled, his magic eye fixed firmly on her.

"No one was lingering anywhere Alastor, leave the poor woman alone" Molly harshly snapped at Moody to the surprise of both Jessica and Harry.

"Come and sit down, you must be starved my dear" Molly invited as she placed a steaming bowl of stew and a fresh piece of crusty bread on the table for Jessica.

"Umm. Thank you Molly, I will in a moment" Jessica said somewhat hesitantly, quickly glancing over her shoulder to make sure that Molly was addressing her before making her way around the table.

"I thought you were off to bed?" Molly questioned Fred as he went to sit down next to Nicole at the table as she waited to hear what her mother had to say that seemed so important.

"There's no hurry mum, its still early" Fred smirked.

"Go on, off with you" Molly stood holding the door opened.

"Blimmey, I can't win, one minute you don't want me going to bed, now you do," he grumbled as he reluctantly made his way out the door.

"Albus, I really need talk to you" Jessica said as she walked along passed the pantry to the far end of the table, with her hand resting on the back of the rickety old wooden chair as she looked across the table to Lupin and Albus, all the time aware of Moody's eye watching her every move.

Dumbledore rested his cup of tea on the saucer and gave her his full attention, "I'm listening, what is it you wish to discuss?".

"I". Jessica paused, her attention suddenly drawn to Harry as he quickly clambered out of his seat.

"I'm err. I've just got to get something from of the pantry" Harry's words took on a nervous tone as he looked at Jessica, his head giving a sudden jut towards the cupboard as he looked at her.

"Okay Harry" Jessica frowned before turning back to Dumbledore.

"No, Jess I need your help for a moment" he demanded as he stood in the pantry doorway.

"I'll help you find what you're looking for Harry dear". Molly's offer was quickly refused.

"Oh, no that's alright, really. Thank you, but I think I can find it myself" Harry smiled politely at Molly before turning back to a baffled Jessica, his eyes trying to convey his message as he looked from her to the pantry and back to her.

Jessica's frown deepened as she watched Harry disappear into the darkened pantry, "I'm sure everyone has gone loopy tonight" she muttered under her breath.

"Sorry Albus. Now where was I" she apologised as she turned her attentions once again to the old wizard.

"I" Remus reminded her with a teasing smile.

" I, right, I want to take Nicole and Harry back to Magnolia crescent". Jessica's statement brought a howl of protests from nearly everyone in the room.

"No mum, I want to stay here" Nicole cried as she got to her feet.

"You are in no condition to go making such rash decisions. Albus tell her" Molly pleaded, with her arm now protectively around Nicole's shoulder.

"I ain't lugging all them damn heavy trunks back there" Moody growled.

"What!. This is no time to go running away, we need to stay together and work though this, its not the time to just give up" Remus stated firmly, his eyes intently looking at Jessica.

"You are a great one to talk about running away" she snapped back at him.

"Don't even go there Jess" Remus said raising to his feet as he gaze intensified, "That totally different".

"No one will be running away or making any rash decisions" Dumbledore finally said sitting back in his chair as everyone settled down.

"Its just, this house holds so many memories and;" before she could utter another word she felt a sharp tug on her arm as she was yanked from where she was standing into the dimly lit pantry by Harry.

"Harry, what do you think you are doing?" Jessica questioned as she was taken totally by surprised at his actions.

"I have been trying to tell you all night" Harry whispered as he glanced nervously out at moody, his magical eye trained on the slightly opened pantry door.

"Tell me what?" she inquired in a more discreet tone.

"Sirius is alive!" Harry's words seemed to hit Jessica like an abrupt slap in the face.

" What?…. No Harry. He can't be, I mean you told Albus" she stumbled to get her stunned thoughts out.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that I changed things back to 'as they should be'" he quietly reminded her.

"But how, I mean you went back into the death chamber to put things right, didn't you?" Jessica asked now feeling more than slightly confused.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't just stand there and watch him fall through that veil again" Harry lowered his head "It was my one chance to save the only family I've ever really known".

Tears filled Jessica's eyes as Harry's touching words and the reality of what she thought she had lost forever filled her emotions.

A long silence grew between them as Jessica tried to grasp her thoughts and Harry stared uncertainly at her changing expressions. "But then where is he?" Her eyes searched Harry's for some answers.

"Azkaban, from what I could get out of Ron without making him suspicious" Harry explained lowering his voice to barely a whisper as he heard movement beyond the door, "It seems Lucius Malfoy convinced Fudge that he was really there to apprehend Sirius and not as a servant of Voldemort. Fudge brought his whole cock and bull story".

"That explains why Lucius isn't in Azkaban" Jessica thought out loud to herself.

"Is everything alright in here?" Molly asked poking her head around the door.

"Fine thanks" Harry said nervously, as he glanced at a still somewhat dazed Jessica, her gaze fixed on the floor .

"Did you find what you were looking for then?" Molly inquired, noting that neither of them was holding anything from the pantry shelves.

"Oh, err", Harry stammered as he quickly tried to think of something, anything " Jess was just helping me find the umm".

"Prune Juice," Jessica interjected, quickly glancing to a rusted old tin on the shelf next to her.

"Prune juice?" Molly questioned, "What in blue blazes would you be wanting Prune Juice for dear?".

"It doesn't really matter Molly, there's only this rusty old tin here anyway, its juice would be well spoiled by now" Jessica more calmly explained as Harry stood dumbfounded as to why on earth anyone in there right mind would want prune juice.

Jessica reached out handing the dusty old tin to Molly, with her other hand on Harry's back she gentle nudged him towards the door, "Come on Harry, you'll just have to settle for some Pumpkin juice instead".

" Err yeh, I um guess I will" , he couldn't hide his smile as he walked out of the pantry and back over to his seat, relieved that he didn't have to drink any prune juice, today anyway.

"I'll pick up some fresh prunes tomorrow and stew them up for you Harry dear" Molly offered as she dumped the dirty old tin in the bin and washed her hands.

"No, honestly it will be fine, pumpkin juice should do the trick" Harry quickly informed her.

Remus's gaze followed Jessica as she too settled into her seat and quietly picked up her spoon and started eating.

"What, no round two of the argument?" Remus questioned .

"Round two?" Jessica frowned resting her spoon on the edge of her bowl, " Of what argument?".

"There's nothing to argue over" Dumbledore stated firmly as he pushed his chair back and straighten his robe as he got to his feet, "The three of you will be staying here" his gaze travelling from Jessica to Harry and then coming to rest on Nicole who seemed appeased by Dumbledore answer.

"I think you're right" Jessica's sudden change of mind brought an expected questioning stare from Remus, "Albus is right, we are much safer here, I don't know what I was thinking, must be hormonal I guess" she light-heartily joked trying to dispel Remus's scepticism's.

"Oh and one more thing Harry, don't forget about tomorrow night" Albus pleasantly smiled to Harry before leaving for the ministry.

Looking across to Harry she raised a querying eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders just as puzzled as to what Dumbledore meant.

Relaxing back in her chair, she finished off her stew as Harry, Nicole and Ron headed up to bed.

It all suddenly made sense to her now, Remus really did have no idea of what she had talked about upstairs, there had been no trip to Duns, she had never deceived him, or apparated in front of a café full of Muggles, to Remus and the other they were none the wiser, to them had ever happened.

Hope you like this chapter I promise the next one won't take as long Luv Nik.


	47. Restless Slumbers

(Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all that is HP)

Lory in Love: Thanks for your review, and I look forward to yours.

madpoet08: All will be revealed very soon, Thanks.

Ktoddhim: Thanks for the review.

Maggieblack: Thanks for the review and I do care when you update, so update!.

**Chapter 47. Restless Slumbers **

The sun had barely peeked above the city skyline, before the ominous fog spread its way from the Thames River outwards like a plague, once again shrouding the city and surrounding landscapes in the familiar thick blanket of haze.

The ground was moist under foot as the milkman made his usual Sunday run in the quiet cul-de-sac, his clanking bottles the only sound in Grimmauld place, he went about his early morning work blissfully unaware of the hidden occupants residing at number twelve.

Not everyone on this particular Sunday was enjoying a lazy lie in; In the room he, up until recently shared with Tonks, Remus stirred uneasily, hitting his pillow several times he turned over trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Downstairs a cheerful whistle came from the dimly lit bathroom as Fred stood in front of the mirror combing back his ever-growing red hair.

"Get a move on!" George grumbled as he poked his head around the bathroom door, the sight of his brother standing wrapped only in a towel, adding to his early morning grumpy mood, " We've got to be down at the shop in ten minutes" his finger tapping sharply on the face of his wrist watch as a reminding gesture.

"Don't have a Kelpie George, we'll get there with time to spare" Fred calmly reassured his frustrated twin brother, as he made his way past him and along the relatively quiet corridor.

Fred paused for a moment; a few paces behind he heard an annoyed growl from George who quickly brushed passed him heading down the well-worn stairs.

"Five minutes and I'm gone" George snarled throwing an annoyed glare back up at Fred.

Unfazed by his brothers tone Fred looked at the closed bedroom door just to his left, inside Nicole and Hermione slept peacefully; with only a slight click the handle turned effortlessly in his hand, his gaze adjusting from the lit corridor to the darkened bedroom.

With her cat Delphi stretched out at the bottom of her bed, Nicole stirred only slightly at the intrusion.

"Fred Weasely! You close that door this instant" Molly ordered; standing at the foot of the stairs, her unyielding gaze fixed on a startled Fred who suddenly felt very under-dressed in front of his mother.

"I… I was just checking on them…. I thought I heard a noise" Fred muttered uncomfortably, as he awkwardly tightened the towel around his waist.

"Really?" Molly questioned, her eyebrow raised dubiously, "And what sort of noise would that have been then?"

"Wow, would you look at the time" Fred fleetingly glance to his watch-less wrist "Sorry Mum, but err, I don't have the time to stand around shooting the breeze this morning, things to do people to see, you know, " giving his mother his customary grin and not waiting for her to reply he hastily bounded upstairs.

Across the hallway Harry stared at the unadorned white flaking ceiling above him, barely taking note of the voices in the corridor; Over Ron's incessant snoring and mumblings it was hard to hear anything beyond the walls of the room, even the portrait that hung next to Ron's bed had taken to wearing ear plugs.

Having endured a more than restless night, Harry although tired found himself glad to see the first rays of daybreak through the tattered old drapes.

His night, since leaving the kitchen late in the evening, had been a mixture of concern and speculation; what did Dumbledore have planned for this evening? Was it pertaining to Voldemort or order business? . His questioning thoughts gave him little in the way of rest as his mind went through every possible scenario.

Tossing back the bed covers Harry hauled his weary body up out of the warmth of his bed; one thing he knew for certain as he grabbed his towel from the hook on the back of the door and quietly made his way out into the corridor, was that whatever Dumbledore had in store for him tonight, he had to be ready for anything.

With the last piece of her clothing safely in her trunk Tonks snapped the fastener firmly closed and with a thud pulled her trunk off the crumpled bed.

Having spent the majority of the night deliberating over her current circumstances with Remus, she had come to the only conclusion she thought appropriate for the time being, she was moving back to her own apartment.

Dragging her trunk in one hand and her broom in the other she quietly opened the door, hesitating for a minute, she watched on silently from her darkened doorway as Harry ambled lazily down the corridor and into the bathroom; the last thing she wanted at the moment was to explain her need to leave to Harry.

The corridor once again fell silent as the door closed on the bathroom; taking in a weighed breath of reluctance Tonks flicked her wand at her laden trunk, elevating it to just the right travelling height. Slinking as quietly as she possibly could, Tonks made one last stop before taking her leave of the place that had until recently given her some wonderful memories.

Mindful not to wake anyone else Tonks lightly rapped on Jessica's door before encroaching on her privacy. A nagging guilt had now forced her hand, unable to face talking to anyone last night, especially regarding Remus, Tonks had feigned sleep when Jessica had come to talk to her late in the evening.

On hearing the rustling of the bed covers, Tonks tried to quietly step into the bedroom but her efforts came undone as she stumbled over her own feet, her trunk making a loud thud as it hit the old wooden floorboards in front of her.

Startled Jessica sat up, her hand hastily searching out for her wand on the bedside cupboard.

"Ouch! Bloody hell" Tonks cursed, reaching up and rubbing her suddenly throbbing head that had collided with the corner of the dresser.

"Nymphadora..?"

Jessica rubbed her weary eyes; her wand illuminating the room around her, along with the sight of Tonks sprawled out on her bedroom floor.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean to wake you, not like that anyway" Tonks whispered softly as she grasped Jessica's out stretched hand and pulled herself up to her feet.

"What are you doing up so early, and your trunk… Tonks you're not leaving..? In one simple questioning sentence Jessica had answered her own question, Tonks just nodded in confirmation.

"But.." Tears filled Jessica's eyes as she tried to quell the rising guilt inside, if she hadn't tampered with the Orb none of this would have happened.

"No, please don't blame yourself" Tonks said managing a weak smile, trying to reassure the thoughts she knew were going through Jessica's mind, as they had also gone through her mind all during the night. "It's for the best, for now at least".

"But if we hadn't-".

"If we hadn't … we wouldn't have Sirius alive… would we..? Tonks interrupted as she sat down next to Jessica on the bed covers, "I'm going back to my flat, only for a week though, I received an owl late last night, I'm to report to Hogwarts by Friday to take up a sentinel posting ".

" At Albus's request..? Jessica inquired her tone not hiding her sudden concern.

"No, this comes from the top, Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic" Tonks informed her, "But I don't believe it is any need for concern" she reassured quickly.

" No, no probably just routine, things being as they are and all" Jessica comment slightly off handed, as she attempted to hide any concerns arising inside.

" I … I wanted to know what you were going to tell me, last night before you went down to the kitchen… you said there are things I need to understand.." Tonks said, her words a reminder to Jessica.

Jessica arose off the bed without a word, she slipped her feet into her slippers then opened her wardrobe retrieving her dressing gown, slipping it on she wrapped it around her tight and knotted the sash over her swollen stomach, all the time her mind pondered which way to approach the subject Tonks was inquiring about.

"Do you remember a girl named Pippa Harris..? Jessica asked as she seated herself back down on the bed next to Tonks.

" No I don't think so… should I?" Tonks answered with a slight frown.

"No, I didn't think so, you would of only been about five or six years old when you met her" giving Tonks a brief encouraging smile Jessica continued. "Pip was a student at Hogwarts with us, she was in Hufflepuff, a nice girl but a bit on the quiet side, shy you know the type".

" A bit like Remus.. you mean..?" Tonks questioned as Jessica gave her a hinting glance.

"Just his type she was.. quiet, reserved, but very friendly to everyone…… back then that is" Jessica hastily added, seeing the concerned look on the young witch's face.

"By the end of our Newts Remus had… had fallen for her" Jessica now chose her words carefully, not wanting to upset Tonks anymore than she already was by the whole situation. "She was really his first love and the first girl he had allowed himself to get close to, in that way".

"In that way…?" Tonks raised a curious eyebrow.

"Okay… romantically" Jessica corrected her term.

"You don't have to walk on dragon shells Jess, I do realise I'm not… I wasn't his first girlfriend" Tonks said, shifting nervously on the bed, she knew the whole subject was making them both uncomfortable.

"Hang on a minute" Jessica said, her hand patting Tonks leg before she moved off the bed once again and started rummaging through her wardrobe, "I know it's here somewhere" her voice muffled under the clothes, "Ah here it is".

Jessica pulled out her old shoebox, discarding the lid across the bed, she sat down and scoured through the mountain of picture in the box, stopping suddenly she sat quiet and motionless for a second her eyes fixed on the photo in her hands, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

Clearing her dry throat she handed the photo to Tonks, "Pippa is second from the left".

Tonks looked down at the picture in her hand, a line up of young women all smiling and giggling as they looked back at her. Her gaze moved slowly along the line, recognising Lily first with her brilliant red hair and her emerald green eyes, standing with her arm looped in Lily's was Jess smiling contentedly. Tonks moved her gaze along passed women she didn't recognise, coming to rest on a pretty and petite brunette second from the left.

"It was taken the night of the Covenant induction".

"Did Remus partnered Pippa?" Tonks questioned as she continued to gaze at the photo.

"No, but he did end up taking her home" Jessica explained but didn't elaborate any further.

Tonks handed Jessica back the picture, then closed her eyes for a moment before asking the question she knew Jessica was waiting for her to ask, "What happened to her?".

"Pippa's father was a Muggle" Jessica raised her eyebrow and sighed, she knew there was no need to go into details, as Tonks already knew the fate that befell many Muggle born witches and their families back then.

"Voldemort and his deatheaters attacked the family" Tonks solemnly replied, breaking the brief silence between them.

"Remus was understandably devastated by it all, that's when he went missing for months on end, nobody knew where he was or what had become of him" Jessica quietly explained, her gaze for a moment fixed on the shadows of movement passing her doorway as the other occupants of the house tended to their early morning needs.

"So, what you're telling me is that I have to fight the ghost of his past" Tonks gave an exhausted and glum laugh as she got to her feet and straightened her robe " I thought with Rosemary behind us and being back here that things would return to normal".

"Things will get better, just give him a little time " Jessica said as she stood giving the young witch a comforting embrace.

Tonks dejectedly nodded her head, facing another battle wasn't what she wanted to hear especially as she knew how stubborn Remus could be when he thought he was doing 'the right thing'. Picking up her trunk and wand she looked to Jessica for one last request. "Would you mind checking if the coast is clear?".

With no need for any further explanation Jessica quickly stepped over to the door and listened for any sign of movement before quietly pulling opened her door.

Glancing in both directions of the corridor she motioned with her hand to Tonks, both women crept quietly towards the stair, coming to a sudden halt Jessica watched the movement in the corridor below as Tonks quietly looked over her shoulder.

Pressing her finger to her lips Jessica looked at Tonks as a downhearted sigh unexpectedly escaped her lips at the sight of Remus in the corridor below. Dressed in one of his finest robes he followed Molly and Arthur into the sitting room.

With the door left slightly ajar, Jessica with Tonks in tow silently made there way down the stair, stepping as lightly as possible so as not to make the old steps creak under foot.

At the front door Tonks embraced Jess one last time before flicking her wand at the door, "Don't be a stranger, ok" Jessica whispered to her.

"I won't" Tonks replied, managing only a meek smile, before opening the door and stepping out into the gloomy brisk morning.

Jessica leaned back against the closed door, her stomach giving a loud grumble, which she wasn't sure of whether it was from hunger, or the emptiness she felt at losing Tonks till Merlin knows when.

Quietly stepping away from the front door Jessica turned her attentions to the sitting room, letting curiosity get the better of her, she leaned forward, towards the slightly opened doorway, to her surprise it was Dumbledore's calming voice she first heard.

"I have had a meeting with the governors, and everything is approved" Dumbledore's words wafting softly out the doorway.

" Oh that is wonderful news Albus" Molly said cheerfully.

"Though I must say it did take some convincing, you know how they can be on treating the school as any form of refuge" Dumbledore added as Jessica heard Remus giving a apprised groan.

"So then everything is organised for today then?" Arthur's cheerful voice asked, as Jessica listened in closer, trying to decipher exactly what they were talking about.

"Nothing good ever came from eavesdropping in doorways"

"FOR MERLIN SAKE'S!" Jessica's voice shrieked through the stairwell and beyond, as she clutched at her chest looking up to the smartly dressed wizard towering over her.

"Kingsley you scared the life out of me" Jessica said catching her startled breath as Albus, Remus, Molly and Arthur all came to the door.

(Hope you like it, sorry it took longer than I expected.. R&R.. luv Nik)

999


	48. Last morning at Grimmauld place

(Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter)

**Chapter 48** The Last Morning at Grimmauld place

Albus was the first to speak as they all stood together in the corridor; an unusual light-heartedness seemed to fill the air as most eyes were upon an embarrassed Jessica. Kingsley rushed down the hallway to quiet Medea's loathsome words that she wailed from her portrait firmly mounted on the wall.

"I'm sure you weren't eavesdropping on any conversation we may or may not of been having" Albus said with a slight smirk and an amused glint in his eyes as he looked at her.

Remus on the other hand knew only too well that Jessica was not beyond listening at doorways if she thought that she was going to miss out on something, but to her surprise it wasn't her eavesdropping that he questioned.

"Still in your night clothes? I expected you to be all ready," he commented as his gaze lowered all the way down to her purple fluffy slippers.

"All ready?" she questioned, unable to hide her vagueness as to what she would be ready for.

"Surely you haven't forgot what today is?" chuckled Arthur Weasely, standing with his hands resting casually in his coat pockets, "Sunday usually can't come quick enough for you".

"Arthur!" Molly half-heartily scolded her husband as she headed off down the hallway towards the kitchen, "Leave Jess alone, she has been through quite enough lately, particularly in the last twenty-four hours".

"Yes on that I have to agree, more than likely some lingering effect from the Imperius curse, I would imagine that to be the case" Dumbledore quickly surmised, as he looked over his half moon glasses at Jessica's bewildered expression, "With that being said I must bid you all farewell, till this evening at least" he added before giving a courteous nod of his head and quietly stepping out the front door.

"Well then" Molly said with a loud clap of her hands, startling everyone except Medea thankfully, "Breakfast isn't going to wait forever".

"Jess might I suggest you rug up warm for your journey whilst I whip you up some warming porridge, it's a frightful morning out there" without waiting for an answer Molly quickly disappeared down the stairs, hastily followed by a famished Arthur.

"Go on then, off you go" Remus said ushering Jessica towards the stairs.

"Remus I," she hesitated, looking over to him.

"Yes, is something bothering you?" He questioned, turning back to look at her as climbed the first step.

"No nothing, it doesn't matter," she smiled softly to him "I'll go and get ready".

With her thoughts pondering where she would be going, her heart didn't want to acknowledge the answer that was filling her to the core, but the answer was all but upon her as Nicole came out her bedroom door yawning, Delphi darted out between her legs and headed down the stairs passed Jess.

"Not ready yet?" she questioned her mother before trying unsuccessfully to stifling another yawn, "I thought you and Remus would have left long ago".

"No, my fault I guess, I over slept" Jessica said, settling for a little white lie rather than a long drawn out explanation of her morning thus far, her hand gentle tucking back a loose strand of hair behind her daughters ear, "So I better get a move on."

"Mum, when I am going to be allowed to visit dad?"

Nicole's question simple as it was seemed to linger in the air between them, as Jessica felt the surge of joy flood through her, she didn't want to get her hope's up, that Sunday was what it had been many years ago; the one day she was permitted to visit Sirius in Azkaban; the one and only day she had seen him in that horrid place.

Unable to hide her delight from her daughter, she pulled Nicole into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Does this mean I can go with you?" Nicole asked, pulling back to look at her mother with growing optimism.

"What?" Jessica questioned, so caught up in her feeling she didn't even hear her question in its full context.

"Can I go with you to see dad?" the smile of anticipation quickly vacated her face as she looked at her mother, no words were needed, she knew the answer was the same as it had been since his capture.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you know."-

"Its too dangerous" Nicole finished her mothers sentence in a disheartened tone.

"I am sorry" she apologized again, her hand brushing across her dejected daughter face, "Go and wash up for breakfast and I'll see you downstairs before I go".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Down in the warm kitchen Molly hummed contently to herself as she filled the sink with Harry and Ron's dirty dishes. Eggs sizzled and popped in the fry pan over the open fire, a lengthy wooden spoon stirred its way around the large pot of porridge bubbling near the fry pan.

At the table Arthur sat back sipping his tea, his eyes scanning the days headlines of the Daily Prophet Hermione was reading opposite him. A larger than life picture of the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour filled the front page, shuffling around in the background of the photo Arthur noticed his son Percy.

"I wonder if Scrimgeour will keep Percy on as his junior assistant," he said absently uttering his thoughts aloud.

If Arthur's words hadn't caught everyone's attention then the loud shattering of plates at the sink did.

"Oh dear! oh now look what I've done" a flustered Molly hastily bent down picking up the broken bowls and butter plates from the floor, her wet tea towel wiping away the tears she wanted to hide. Even still now the mention of her son's name reduced her to a weeping mess.

"My apologies my dear, I didn't mean to upset you" Arthur hastily uttered rushing to aid his wife.

"Do you think we might see him soon?" Molly whispered to her husband as he crouched next to her, not wanting the other in the room to hear or see her so distressed at the mere mention of his name. Even now nearly a year later she still held out hope that he would soon come home, she would always love her son no matter what.

"He will come to his senses my dear, you will see" Arthur answered firmly, reassuring her as best he could.

"Yes. I suppose you're right" she sighed, straightening herself up she wiped another stray tear from her reddened cheek.

Regaining her composure and clearing her throat, Molly looked down along the lengthy kitchen table as Ron, Harry, Hermione and Kingsley stared at her, all but Ron quickly went back to what they were doing so as not to appear like they were staring at Molly and her reaction.

"He's a right git" Ron spat, angry at the distress his brother was causing the family.

"Not now Ron!" Hermione warned through gritted teeth, as she quickly glanced over the newspaper at Ron.

"Well he is, he's caused nothing but trouble".

"That's enough Ron!" Molly yelled, once again startling everybody.

"I did try to warn you" Hermione whispered across the table before sliding her chair back and heading out of the room.

"No matter what has happened Ronald, Percy is still your brother and you'd be best to remember that" Molly had her final say on the matter as she handed Arthur his fried egg and bacon.

"He's still a prat" Ron uttered under his breath.

"Now Ron, if you and Harry have finished with breakfast I'd like you both to go pack your bags" Molly requested as she wiped her hands on her damp apron.

"What? But why?" Harry and Ron questioned; both stunned by Molly's request.

"Because boys we are going back to the Burrow today" Molly managing a smile as she watched their reaction at the news.

"For how long?" Harry asked as Remus quietly entered the kitchen.

"Till school starts Harry dear" Molly informed him before returning to the task of making Remus his usual cup of herbal tea.

"YES!" Ron yelled, punching the air with his fist, "Finally out of this morbid, smelly house".

Harry didn't quite share Ron's enthusiasm on leaving, not that he particularly liked Grimmauld place or its grisly collection of dead house elf heads displayed on the walls, but it was Sirius's home.

"Something wrong dear?" Molly asked, seeing Harry suddenly silent and looking rather concerned.

"It's just…. What about Nicole and Jess?".

"What about me?" Nicole's voice startled Harry; both he and Ron hadn't noticed her enter the room just after Remus.

"Shit!.. Where did you come from?" Ron stammered taken aback by her sudden presence.

"From upstairs Ron" she said casually stating the obvious to him.

"Funny" Ron sarcastically retorted back.

"So, what were you discussing about me?" Nicole asked Harry as she pulled out the chair next to him, ignoring Rons wisecrack.

"Oh, I was…. Well I mean we were" Harry hesitated, looking to Molly for some assistance to a question he himself didn't yet get an answer to.

"I was just telling the boys dear, that we would be spending the last week of your school holidays at the Burrow" Molly explained as she continued to prepare breakfast for the two new comers to the kitchen.

"All of us?" Nicole questioned, with a slight grin on her face.

"Yes dear, with the exception of Hermione, Remus and the other assorted Order members that drop in here from time to time" she answered, her gaze looking directly down the table at Kingsley as he enjoyed his second bowl of steaming porridge compliments of Molly.

"What! Hermiones not coming?" Ron spluttered out, once again taken by surprise.

"No Ron, she's not coming back with us, understandably she wanted to spend some time with her parents before school starts" Molly clarified for her suddenly anxious looking son.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal Ron" Harry added, attempting to hide his amusement at the love sick Ron.

"She never said anything to me about it…… why didn't she tell me?" Ron muttered to himself as he got up out of his chair and abruptly left the kitchen.

"I had better see if he's going to be okay," Harry said, grinning broadly to an amused Nicole before quickly following after Ron out the kitchen door.

"Do remember to pack everything" Molly called out as the door slipped shut.

"Mrs. Weasely, Mum's going to Azkaban today and, well she usually doesn't return till late, so how is she going to be able to pack her stuff? Nicole asked as she buttered her toast.

Remus astutely glanced in Molly's direction before taking on Nicole's question in a more restrained tone; "You just leave that to me".

"So in other words she doesn't know yet, does she?" Nicole whispered back across the table to Remus.

"Let just say for the moment, what she doesn't know won't hurt all of us" he said giving Nicole a roguish smile, "So not a word" he hastily added as the kitchen door opened.

Taking in a soothing sip of his mulberry tea, Remus glanced up over the rim of his cup as Jessica entered the room; the kitchen door once again became more of a revolving door with Jessica entering and Kingsley leaving, his head fleetingly looking in Molly's direction giving her a thankful smile and a 'cheers' before he disappeared for the day.

Jessica's earlier eager emotions at seeing Sirius had diminished somewhat as the reality of the situation hit her; Sirius wasn't going to be in a favorable mood, which was reasonable in his current circumstances, well the miniscule amount Jessica presently knew of the situation.

"Oh, no no no dear!" Molly said vehemently, "That just won't do, not at all".

Jessica looked down at her rather flimsy red jumper and extended jeans, "It can't be that cold outside, its still summer" she said giving a mystified laugh at what she thought was Molly's overreaction.

" Summer the season may very well still be dear, but it is a far cry from warm outside" Molly explained as she hastily grabbed her large heavy woolen robe from the coat stand near the kitchen door, draping it over Jessica's shoulders.

Not daring to argue with Molly first thing in the morning, she tugged the cumbersome coat onto her shoulders to save it from falling in a heap on the floor as she trudged around the table taking up a seat next to her traveling companion for the day, Remus.

"Now eat up" Molly fussed, placing a plentiful bowl of porridge in front of her.

"Thank you Molly really, but this is far too much" Jessica said glancing down at the steam rising from the overfilled bowl.

"Nonsense, as my mother always said 'a serve for the mother and a serve for the baby keeps the medi-witch happ-ay', well something along those lines" she said, vaguely trying to remember the right phrase.

"Happ-ay?" Jessica couldn't help but laugh as she looked over to Arthur; "Well someone was kept happ-ay with your large family ay Arthur?"

"A-hem, yes well, best eat up whilst its still hot" Arthur said, his cheeks flushing with colour as he realised the hidden meaning of Jessica's words.

Reluctantly Jessica picked up her spoon taking in a mouthful of porridge as Molly watched on. Within a short time Jessica pushed her bowl aside, her stomach feeling bloated, but the bowl still more than half full, "I'm sorry Molly, it was lovely" she praised trying to stay on her good side, "But I'm just too full to eat another bite".

"And we had better get a move on, or we'll miss the last morning boat" Remus interrupted taking hold of Jessica's elbow encouraging her to move as he rose to his feet.

"You'd best be off then, don't want you missing the boat, we shall see you both this evening then" Molly said.

Jessica turned quickly glancing with her eyebrow raised at Remus, as she was sure she had just seen Molly wink at him.

"What?" he innocently questioned her look.

"See you this evening, and don't forget to give dad a hug from me," Nicole reminded her mother, giving her one last embrace before they left the kitchen.

**(Hope you liked this chapter, Sirius will be back in the story next chapter. R&R**

**Thanks)**


	49. A feeling of Déjà vu

(Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all that is Harry Potter)

Chapter 49: **~A feeling of Déjà vu ~**

Wave after, relentlessly wave pounded the immense rocks, which skirted the foundations of Azkaban prison. The sea spray trickled through the multitude of crevasses, into the confined dark damp cell. A single lantern flickered to life, scarcely illuminating the putrid cell.

A clattering of keys and the scraping of the heavy cast iron door awoke the prisoner sleeping on the meagre threadbare mattress, shackles secured to both his ankles and wrists, giving a weighty rattle as he slowly sat up looking over to the guard standing in the narrow doorway.

"Breakfast, Black". Crouching down, the thin scrawny guard roughly slid the tray across the stone floor.

Sirius glanced down at the tray as it came to rest, near his cold bare feet, as expected it was the same old watered down porridge, stale bread, and a mug of lukewarm tea, not that he expected it to be bacon n' eggs or even hot toast with marmalade. Even though he had complained about Jess' cooking, right now her meals were a banquet compared to this bland, monotonous slop.

Pushing his filthy hair from his face, he looked up at the guard as he went to close the door, "What day is it?" Sirius asked.

"Sunday", the guard tiredly snarled, before slamming the door closed.

Lifting the tray to rest on his legs, a smile appeared on his grimy, unshaven face. Taking a bite out of the stale bread, he felt his mood lift.

'_Jess and Remus will be here soon'_, he was to some extent satisfied by the thought.

A week between visits was a long time, especially for an innocent man in Azkaban. Being a high security risk, as Sirius was now classified, meant he was kept away from other prisoners and constantly shackled. His one saving grace was the prison was no longer guarded by Dementors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Grimmauld place, Harry sat on the stairs leading up to his room. He listened as the house became a noisy hive of activity, as Molly rushed around trying to organize everyone for their departure back to the Burrow, later in the morning.

In the bedroom, his two closest friends argued, over Hermione not informing Ron of her return home, rather than to the Burrow like everyone else.

"Ronald, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first, but like it or not I am going back to my home before returning to school" Hermione stated angrily, before storming out of the room, her glare turning on Harry, as he looked slightly amused by the lovers squabble.

"Don't just sit there listening in, get a move on Harry or we'll never get out of here" she ordered sharply before disappearing down the corridor and into the bathroom.

Doing as he was ordered Harry slowly ambled into his room, Ron sat on his bed, a dejected look on his face as Harry flopped himself down on his, as yet unmade bed.

"Girls, mate I can't make sense of them" Ron muttered, "One minute they're complaining you don't spend enough time with them, the next minute, they can't get away from you quick enough, I give up" he said with a disheartened shrug of his shoulders.

"Yep, sure Ron I know what you mean" Harry absentmindedly mumbled, his actual thoughts were miles away, with Jessica and Remus as they made there way towards Azkaban Prison and Sirius.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Remus tugged the heavy black hood up on Jessica's over-coat, obscuring her face from any unwanted eyes, before pulling up his own hood.

"Ready?" he asked, as he took hold of her arm, as they stood out in the chilly air, on the footpath, the house they had just departed quickly vanishing behind them.

"Yeh when ever you are" Jessica answered before stepping off the curb, but her short progress was stopped as Remus pulled her back.

"Jess, what are you doing?".

"I'm going to see Sirius, aren't we?" she said, raising her eyebrow to him as she stated the obvious.

"We Apparate" Remus light-heartedly informed her.

Hesitating she glanced across to him, she knew Remus, would expect she knew where they were apparating to, but Jessica had no idea, it had been 15 years since she had made that fateful journey, but to Remus she had made this trip with him every Sunday since Sirius's recent imprisonment, apart from of course, the last Sunday, which Remus now knew, what he thought was the whole entire truth.

"Ah… where are we apparating to again?" She asked, nervously clearing her throat.

"You really are not with it this morning are you" he commented, "As usual we are heading to the pier at Hornsea, where if we're lucky and make it on time, we'll catch the boat out to Azkaban" Remus said as he glanced at his watch.

"Right Hornsea", Jessica latched onto Remus' arm and with one swift crack they were on their way.

Within seconds the fresh cold sea air blew Jessica's hood from her head, her long hair quickly fluttering free of its inadequate ribbon and band, as she struggled against the blustery weather.

Remus swiftly took hold of her hand leading her down a slight, grassy slop towards a rickety old timber pier.

"Watch you steps" he warned as they proceeded along the treacherous old wharf. Jessica treaded her way carefully over missing and broken, antiquated planks, making her way to the red tug-boat awaiting their arrival.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to make it today, Mr. Lupin" a large burly redheaded man commented, as they approached.

Remus carefully stepped over onto the swaying and tumbling deck, the choppy sea making it a difficult task.

"Take my hand" Remus said, reaching back to Jessica as she stood on the pier; she latched onto his arm to steady herself before stepping over onto the wavering deck.

Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, Remus ushered Jessica into the warmth of the deck cabin. Hurriedly moving inside out of the cold blustery weather, Jessica looked around the large plush room; it hadn't changed one little bit. Two comfortable red velvet lounges, sat on either side of the room, under the panoramic windows, a cosy fire place in the centre of the room kept the chilliness at bay.

Remus made himself, comfortable on the sofa, flicking through an old discarded magazine as Jessica stood, her hand clutching the window sill, as the boat began its long rough journey.

A sick feeling of Déjà vu engulfed her; she had done all this before, taken this boat ride out to Azkaban prison to see Sirius. Would this time be the same? Would he not want to see her? The uncertainty tormented her, she had so many unanswered questions, she didn't really know what to expect.

Perceiving her uneasiness, Remus moved over sitting down near her.

"What's troubling you? And please don't tell me nothing" he questioned, watching her closely as she sat down next to him. "You haven't been yourself since you came back, is there something you're not telling me?".

Glancing up to meet his gaze she evaded his query, for now, she knew that with Remus it wouldn't take too long for the whole truth to come out, but that wasn't going to be now.

"You know Remus, Tonks is a different person to Pip" her comment received the predictable groan from him as he suddenly looked away from her.

"I'm not discussing this with you" he exasperatedly snapped.

"Why?" Jessica quietly pushed.

"You know why" Remus said looking back at her, "Nymphadora is young, she has her whole life ahead of her, and she doesn't need to be tied down to someone like me".

"Like you?" Jessica questioned, raising her eyebrow at the term he used.

"Yes, like me".

"Remus, you deserve some happiness too, and I'm sure Tonks is old enough to make up her own mind". She tried to persuade to him.

"I told you I'm not discussing it, now let it go" he quickly responded, as she opened her mouth prepared to argue her case further. "Anyway, don't change the subject, I asked, what was bothering you, not me" he tersely reminded her.

"Nothing really" she sighed, looking back out the window at the turbulent sea, "I just wonder what sort of mood Sirius will be in today".

Remus gave a dubious laugh as his gaze intensified on her, he knew deep down that she was hiding something from him, her reactions to him and her forgetfulness had not gone unnoticed, particularly by the inquisitive werewolf.

"He'll most likely be in the same mood, he has been in for the past few visits, I would presume" he said, not giving away too much information to her. "What mood do you think he's in?"

Jessica glanced back to Remus, his eyes analyzing her every expression, "I don't know, I was just wondered is all" she said, quickly averting her gaze away from him.

Remus casually sat back, as Jessica turned back, looking out over the North Sea. The rest of the journey was relatively quiet; Jessica deciding, it was a better option to say nothing at the moment. Remus was also somewhat relieved as he didn't want Jessica going on about Tonks again.

Arriving at the jetty, the strong squally winds howled around them as they made there way across the stone walk-way and then up into the tunnel that led towards the hefty black iron prison doors.

Two hit-wizards, had taken up the sentry post, which not so long ago was manned by intimidating Dementors.

"We are here to see Sirius Black" Remus promptly informed the guard, who nodded courteously before opening one of the massive doors.

Once inside, Remus and Jessica made their way along the narrow and gloomy corridor, towards a solitary desk, there sat another hit-wizard, his feet resting up on the desk as he flicked through a Witch-weekly magazine.

"You know the procedure" he drearily ordered, as he threw the magazine on the desk and slowly got to his feet , pulling out his wand.

Jessica glanced over to Remus as he pulled out his wands placing both on the desk, before standing with his arms out stretched. Following his lead, Jessica put her wand onto the desk and stood with both her arms out.

"Where is your other wand?" Remus questioned.

"At the Ministry" Jessica quietly answered, as Remus disbelievingly shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we left?" he exasperatingly asked as the hit-wizard stood before him, casting a strong summoning charm, Remus' robe billowed out as he searched for any hidden objects.

Biting her bottom lip she looked over at Remus, "I forgot" was her only plausible response.

"Arms up" the wizard ordered, as he stood before Jessica, with her arms out, he flicked his wand at Jessica, her heavy cumbersome robe fluttered briefly into the air, before she felt a thump to her back, as though something was trying to get out of the robe. She looked over to Remus, he smiled casually at her, before turning his attention back to the hit-wizard.

"Right, collected your wands and belongings on the way back out" he informed them as he flung opened another door, off to the side of the small office.

A strong gust howled through the small barred windows and along the walk-way as they now made there way, following a tall thinly built wizard, down towards Sirius' isolated cell.

Looking back over her shoulder, Jessica glanced back at the empty cells as they passed-by, an eerie silence filled the frigid air, the only howls and moans were now made by the wind as it weaved its way through the many cracks and crevasse of the weather worn prison.

Uncertain of where they now held Sirius, she tightly held onto Remus' hand, coming to the other end of the long walk-way, they descended a narrow spiralling stairwell to the lower depths of the dungeon.

A rattling of keys, churned her stomach, she was only moments away from seeing Sirius, tentatively she lingered back behind Remus as he walked into the dimly lit cell.

"Moony" the shackles rattled as Sirius got to his feet shaking Remus' hand before a friendly pat on his back.

Jessica stepped out from behind Remus, her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Sirius, her Sirius.

"What have they done to you?" she unthinkingly questioned, as she looked at the heavy shackles bound uncomfortably to his arms and feet, her hands came up brushing the hair from his face as he smiled warmly at her.

"How are you?" Sirius asked as he held her face in his grimy hands.

"I'm all right" Jessica quietly reassured him.

"And Nicole and Harry?"

Jessica smiled, assuring him again that everyone was fine; it was him she had her concerns for; his lips softly touching hers as he kissed her, his way of reassuring that under the circumstances he was holding up.

"Is there any news from Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, as Remus stepped over towards the door checking that the guard was a reasonable distance away.

"It doesn't look good so far, Dumbledore spoke to Rufus Scrimgeour last night, but to no avail, he is sticking with Cornelius Fudge's original statement, that he seen you kill Pettigrew and the Muggles" Remus explained solemnly as he came back over removing Jessica's robe.

"But it's a lie, Fudge seen nothing of the sort, surely Albus explained that". Jessica said, as she watched Remus rip the thick lining of Molly's hefty robe, revealing a stash of assorted foods smuggled in for Sirius.

"Jess, Scrimgeour is no more trusting of Albus, than Fudge was, and now unless we can locate Pettigrew, well" Remus said lowering his head at the mere thought of what was to come.

"Well, What?" Jessica questioned Remus, as Sirius stowed the chocolates and biscuits under his well worn mattress.

"Jess, you already know" Sirius said as he looked over at her.

Remus' gaze once again intensified on her as she looked more than slightly bewildered as to what was going on; he knew then that there was more to the version both Jessica and Harry had told them, regarding their recent use of the orb. He could visibly see she had no idea at all, the fate Sirius was to face, if they couldn't find the traitor Pettigrew.

"Sirius is to face a trial of the Wizengamot, if we can't prove his innocence, then he is to be beheaded, as a show of strength and a stark warning to others, that the Ministry is taking a harsh stand".

Sirius frowned as he looked from Remus to Jessica, confused by her astonishment, at what Remus had told her, something she has known for at least a month now, "Jess, what's going on?" Sirius asked the question Remus had on the tip of his tongue.

"And we want the whole truth, this time" Remus informed her in no uncertain terms.

"What?" Sirius questioned, even more confused as Remus stood back with his arms folded, awaiting Jessica's response.

(I know its taken years to update, but I do intend to finish…) R&R


	50. Azkaban

(Disclaimer: JK Rowling, owns all that is Harry Potter)

**Chapter ****50: ~ Azkaban ~**

Standing before the two imposing wizards, she felt powerless, no longer able to hide the truth, Jessica glanced at Remus, his arms folded, and the expression on his face was one of growing impatience. Sirius, on the other hand looked totally perplexed as to what was going on.

"The whole truth, about what?" he questioned Remus.

"What Jessica and Harry have been up to" he briefly explained as he glanced over to Sirius, "Seems they weren't content with you being put in here, they decided to go to the Ministry and use the Orb to change what happened in the Mysteries Department".

Sirius looked over at Jessica, as she anxiously watched his reaction. "Harry read the book on the Orb, that you gave him" she said, lowering her head as she prepared to divulge the truth to them both.

"We …. We didn't go to the Ministry to save you from this appalling place" she started, her gaze fleetingly surveying the cold, filthy surrounds. "We went to save your life".

"What?" Remus questioned, frowning at her, as Sirius stood, astounded at what little he understood of the situation.

"Sirius didn't fall back hitting his head on the arch, he …..he actually fell through the veil when Bellatrix hit him with the curse".

There was a long, and to Jessica, a painful silence as both wizards looked at her, both Sirius and Remus seemed lost for words, a state that wasn't going to last.

"Do you know what you have done?" Remus harshly questioned, as her revelation jolted him.

"Yes" Jessica answered, barely above a whisper, as her eyes filled with tears.

Sirius sat back down on his tattered old mattress, his shackles rattling as he brushed the hair back from his face as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard.

Jessica dropped to her knees next to him, "I'm sorry I …… I just couldn't live without you" she softly uttered, as her hand brushed over his head.

Sirius' expression was unreadable as he glanced at her, "You risked your lives, to save me" he said as he embraced her. Jessica trembled in his arms, tears flowing freely, a sense of relief engulfing her, finally they knew the truth.

All of Jessica's seemingly incoherent babbling of late suddenly made sense to Remus; as he listened to her tell Sirius the entire story of the last few weeks, since his recapture. After all she had been through, Remus found himself understanding her actions, wouldn't any of them do everything in their power to save the ones they loved.

"What are we going to do about Wormtail?" Remus asked; bringing Jessica and Sirius back to the reality of the current situation.

"He has been frequenting the Devils arms in Dun's" Jessica said as Sirius helped her to her feet.

"How-: …. No, on second thought, we can discuss how you know this later" Remus said tiredly. "I'll get the Order onto it when we get back to the Burrow.

"The Burrow?" Jessica questioned

"I don't want you staying at Grimmauld place alone, so Remus has arranged for you to stay with Molly and Arthur, just for a little while", Sirius explained, leaving out a few minor details.

"But I…." Jessica stopped as she glanced up at him, his concern for her welfare, clearly apparent in his eyes.

"It's no time for you to be left alone" Remus added.

"But I won't be alone, you will be there won't you?" she questioned Remus, her concerns growing as she looked at him.

"Albus has a job for me" he answered hesitantly, "He wants me to spy on Greyback and the others in the wolf pack"

"What" Jessica glanced from Remus to Sirius, her apprehension rapidly growing inside her "No!... no he can't ask that of you, it's too risky".

"We can talk about it later" Remus told her as he glanced over to the door.

A loud clattering of keys and the heavy iron door opening signalled their time with Sirius was at an end.

"Don't go doing anything else risky" Sirius said as he cupped her face in his hands, his lips coming down kissing her good-bye, till next week.

"We'll get onto this as soon as I get back to the Burrow" Remus reassured Sirius as he gave him a friendly pat on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly rushed around the Burrow, making up beds, and sorting out sleeping arrangements as she prepared for the extra guests. Nicole would be sleeping in with Ginny, whilst Harry would as always be bunking in with Ron. Remus would in all likelihood be staying tonight, after dinner was no time for him to be leaving.

Pulling a camp bed out of the attic, Molly rearranged Percy's empty room, putting up a blanket between the camp bed and Percy's bed as a bit of privacy for Jessica; they would for one night only have to share the room.

Outside was a hive of activity, as Ron and Harry helped Bill set up a long table; with all the guests they were having, the tiny table inside the Burrow was just too small and extremely squashy.

Nicole sat on the door steps watching the amusing sight of the three of them as they tried to unfold the stubborn legs of the extensive table, Harry cursed loudly as Ron dropped his end over balancing the corner that dropped onto Harry's foot.

Bill had had enough of trying to do it the 'normal way', pulling out his wand he flicked it at the table; its legs effortless sprang from underneath, quickly snapping into place allowing the three of them to rest it down on all six legs.

"Now the chairs" Bill said smiling over to Nicole who was still giggling at their table antics.

A loud crack drew her attention to the small garden shed a few feet away, Bill pulled out his wand again as the door open and Fred stepped out.

"Nice to see you too Bill" he said dusting a cobweb from his jacket as he looked at the wand pointed menacingly at him.

"A little warning next time brother or it could be a painful welcome you receive" Bill told him, with such important guests they weren't taking any risks, even with Dumbledore's protect charm over the Burrow.

Standing up, Nicole straightened out her light summer dress, before quickly running her fingers through her hair as Fred walked over to her.

"There's my girl".

Taking her in his arms he placed a tentative kiss on her lips, his eyes glancing into the kitchen.

"Where's mum?" his lips mumbled against hers.

Nicole glanced back through the Kitchen door, "I think she's still upstairs making the beds".

"And Jess and Remus?" he murmured, again against her lips, causing her to laugh as his lips tickled her.

"Still at Azkaban…Why?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, you mean we are alone?" he whispered in her ear.

"Not quite dear brother" Bill said slapping him on the back as he stood on the steps behind them.

"Don't you have a date with Fleur, or something?" Fred asked somewhat irked at his brothers eavesdropping.

Bill gave a hearty laugh at his brothers evident annoyance before disappearing inside with Ron and Harry their job only half done.

Fred was growing more frustrated by the day, as time alone with Nicole was proving an extremely difficult task. Since their first meeting on Harry's birthday last year, they were never given a moments privacy. At Grimmauld place it was impossible with a house full and Sirius constantly keeping an eye on them, at Hogwarts, between classes, owls and Dolores Umbridge it proved another impossible cause. Now in his own environment he may just get his chance if he could manoeuvre things in his favour.

Seizing the opportunity he took her by the hand, quickly leading her away from the Burrow.

"Fred Weasley, where do you think you are going?" Molly called from the back porch.

"Nowhere now mum" he growled angrily, only making it a few feet from the door.

"You just get yourself in here and help your brothers" Molly ordered, "Speaking of brothers, where is George?"

"He's still at the shop, he will be here shortly" giving Nicole a smug grin, he stopped and looked at his mother, "He will be only too happy to help you".

"Oh, no you don't, Fred Weasley, you get up her now!".

Knowing fully well what was on his mind and other body parts, Nicole turned his face towards her, her smile softening his scowl, "I'm here for the whole week" she said grinning before pressing her body against him, her lips leaving a more than satisfying promise as she kissed him.

R&R (thanks)

NIK


	51. The Burrow

(Disclaimer JK Rowling owns all HP)

**Chapter 51:** **~The Burrow~**

The small tug boat glided effortlessly into the rickety old wharf, a slight bump was all that was felt by the two occupants. Remus held the door open for Jessica, giving him a curious glance as he ushered her out onto the deck.

The night air had calmed, the wind abated, the water lapped gently against the rotting timber pier; the moonless night, providing them with the cover of darkness.

"Do take care Mr Lupin".

Remus nodded, acknowledging the skippers warning, his gaze glancing skyward to the blackened sky.

Taking Jessica's hand in his, he assisted up onto the treacherous walk-way, taking a step at a time they manoeuvred their way back along to the end of the jetty.

The only sound Remus had made since leaving Sirius was the sigh of relief, at making it safely to the other end of the pier. The whole boat ride back he hadn't spoken a word to Jessica, only grunting in respond to her small talk, she knew exactly what was eating at him, but discussing it would wait till later.

Climbing the slight embankment, Jessica glanced nervously around her as Remus abruptly pulled out his wand, an ominous guts of wind howled, encircling them, taking her arm his grip tightened, as a chilling shriek of laughter broke the uneasy silence.

"RUN!" Remus ordered.

Both Jessica and Remus darted up along the headlands, casting shot behind them as they avoided a barrage of curses raining down on them from nearly every direction.

Dark shadowy figures scurried across the gassy slopes, the night sky lighting up around them, curses scarcely missing there target, as they made there way over the peninsula and down the rugged embankment.

Losing her footing on the edge of the narrow trail Jessica's hand slipped from Remus' grip as she tumbled down the long, steep slope; awkwardly latching onto a clump of grass she halted her rapid descending spiral.

Taking an instant to regain her bearings, she looked over her shoulder, below waves crashed on the jagged rocks, looking back up the cliff face to the winding trail, Remus laid on the path unable to move as two Death-eaters rapidly approach him. Pulling herself back up the slope, Jessica raised her wand, in quick secession two stunning spells hit there mark, the Death-eaters plummeted to the ground just behind Remus, lifting his head he glanced down the steep embankment.

"Go, apparate now" he ordered her as he sat up, his leg bleeding profusely from a large gash, "I'll be alright".

"No" Jessica yelled back at him as she attempted to scale the cliff face back up to him.

"Down here" a chilling voice screeched, rather excitedly.

Jessica felt an urgency rise within her as she heard Bellatrix alert the others to Remus' current position, moving as rapidly as her body would allow, she scramble swiftly back up towards the trail and Remus.

"Get out of here" he again implored her as she reached the edge of the trail. Grabbing his outstretched hand she pulled herself to her feet

"Can you stand?" she questioned him, as she glanced back up the trail, her wand at the ready, for the onslaught as more Death-eaters came over the headland.

Remus groaned in discomfort as she helped him to his feet, his arm tightly around her shoulder as she tried to take most of the weight off his injured leg. "Do you think you can apparate?" her question was answered with an immediate and certain nod.

Nicole glanced at her watch as she carried out a large bowl of salad out to the table for Molly, who was following right behind her with several other plates of food , for the larger than normal, number of guest.

The garden looked a delight as hundreds of tiny candles floated around the yard giving it a relaxed ambience. Fred and George made their contribution with glowing toads that changed colour every few minutes, the grass becoming a sea of moving, cascading colours.

"They are late this evening" Molly also noted, "Maybe we should start without them".

"Brilliant suggestion Mum, I'm starved" Ron said as he made himself comfortable at the long table, not needing any more prompting to start on his dinner.

"Just you wait for the others" she sternly warned her son.

Lifting her wand toward the darkening heavens, a loud crack rang-out across the Burrow, summoning all to the table for dinner.

The house suddenly became a hive of activity; doors slammed shut, footsteps scuttled down the stairs. Expecting a herd of cows, by the noise, Nicole looked over at the back door, as a steady stream of people filed out of the Burrow, led by Fred, who quickly made his way over next to her.

"Its about time Mum".

"Well, Fred if you or your brother had bothered to help out, it would have been ready sooner" Molly said scowling at the twins as she removed her apron and sat next to Arthur.

"Come on Mum, you can't expect Fred and I to do menial tasks, we're business men now, not slave labour" George explained.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there George" Bill said with a laugh, "Or you may find yourselves having to get your own meals".

"Eat up girls" Molly urged as the boys all quickly filled the plates, not waiting for Nicole or Ginny.

As the hour grew later, Bill helped clear away the dinner plates as Molly brought out a large freshly baked apple pie for dessert. A loud pop in the garden shed captured everyone's nervous attention, as the rickety unassuming garden shed was now the only way to apparate in or out of the Burrow.

Harry stepped out the old wooden shed to be greeted, as Fred was earlier, by several wands pointed in his direction, the now usual greeting.

"Oh, Harry dear" Molly breathed a sigh of relief, "Professor Dumbledore, isn't with you?".

"No, he just kind of dropped me off" Harry explained, still recovering from his apparition.

"Well you come and sit down dear; I've saved you some dinner".

"So?" Ron hastily questioned, before his mother returned.

"So. What?" Harry asked looking slightly befuddled, back across the table at Ron, his thoughts still in a spin.

"What was the big secret?. Where did Dumbledore take you?".

"Oh that" Harry frowned somewhat disappointedly as he fiddled with the food Molly had just placed in front of him, "It was nothing really, he just wanted me, to help convince a professor Slughorn to return and teach at Hogwarts this year".

"Uh" Ron grunted disheartened by Harry's response, "I thought it might have been something to do with 'you know who'".

"Aren't Jess and Professor Lupin back yet?" He asked glancing along the table to a worried looking Nicole.

"No, not yet" she quietly answered.

"Not to worry, they'll be back soon, I'm sure of it" Arthur reassured them, his hand gently patting hers.

"Eat up Harry" Molly encouraged, noting he had taken a single bite from his plate, as she placed a large bowl of cream on the table, its more than generous serving spooning plonking a serve of cream onto everyone's apple-pie.

Moving as quick as a wink, Fred, after receiving his dollop of cream quickly moved his plate it front of Ron's dessert, making sure he got a double dose of cream, much to Ron's utter disgust.

"Push off" he snapped as he tried to get his spoonful of cream from his brother.

Nicole couldn't help but giggle as she watched them fight over the cream, more of it ending up on Ron's face than on any pie.

The air stilled and all the ruckus and laughter at the table dwindled, as an unusually loud crack came from the shed.

Alerted, Bill, Arthur and the others at the table hurried to their feet, Molly's hand clutched at her chest in nervous anticipation, a loud clatter of shelves falling, glass shattered on the timber floor.

Bill cautiously approached the old timber garden shed.

"Bill. Be careful" Molly warned as she gripped Arthur's out-stretched arm. All wands were pointed at the tiny shed door, even Nicole and Harry's.

Bill flung the door open, ready to strike at any unwanted guests. Molly stifled a scream as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Merlin's blood!" Arthur uttered, as he rushed over towards the shed.

Jessica stumbled out the open door as she struggled to hold Remus up, both of them collapsing to the ground.

"Mum!" with her heart pounding in her throat Nicole raced over to her mother, but Molly stopped her, holding her back as Arthur and Bill went to their aid.

"We need to get him inside quickly" Arthur said as he glanced quickly at Remus' injured leg.

"I'm alright" Jessica tried to reassure Bill as he helped her to her feet, other than a few cuts and grazes, she felt exhausted and more concerned for Remus than any bumps and scratches she may have.

Grabbing either side of Remus, Bill and Arthur helped him into the Burrow. Jessica hobbled towards the back door; both Harry and Nicole helped her up the small steps and into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Harry asked taking the words that were on all their lips.

"Death-eater attacked us near the pier" Jessica uttered softly as she held tight to her daughter, all of them watching as they eased Remus up onto the kitchen table, Molly rushed about grabbing potions and dressings.

"Bill go upstairs and get some towels" Molly ordered as she placed several bottles of healing potion on the table, "The rest of you outside".

Nicole looked at her mother, reluctant to leave her side, "It will be alright" Jessica reassured her, "I promise, you go with the others, I'll be out soon".

Hesitantly, Nicole, Harry and the others made their way back out to the garden.

Jessica limped over to Remus' side as he lay uncomfortably on the long hardwood table. Molly sat mixing potions as Bill came back downstairs with an armful of towels.

"Arthur, put a couple of towels under Remus' head, to make him slightly more comfortable".

Doing as Molly requested, Arthur moved to the far end of the table. Jessica made herself useful, tearing open the leg of Remus' trousers, the gash to his leg significantly larger than she had expected. Molly handed her a damp washer to clean the area ready for the potion.

With his wound cleaned, Molly gently poured the orange potion into the wound, Jessica held tight to his hand as he grimaced in pain, the potion healing and sealing the deep wound, a wisp of smoke rising from the now lengthy white scar.

As Remus sat himself back up, Molly looked over to Jessica, "Now let's have a look at you".

"No, really I'm fine Molly" Jessica said, but her attempts to assure the older and wiser witch were met with doubt.

"Hogwash" Molly said pulling out a chair and demanding Jessica presence.

Grudgingly and under the watchful eyes of the others in the room Jessica sat herself in the old wooden chair.

Removing the cumbersome robe Molly cleaned several grazes up Jessica's arms, before tackling scratches to her face, lifting Jessica's shirt she rubbed some healing potion onto an abrasion on her stomach, her rubbing causing the tiny life inside Jessica's tummy to give a sharp kick in response.

"Well there is no need to ask if the baby has been moving" Molly said with a relieved smile.

"Now off with the pair of you, out and get some dinner" Molly cheerfully ordered before surveying the mess to her kitchen.

Following their direct instructions, Bill and Jessica helped Remus out to the garden, Nicole and Harry anxiously waiting to hear all the goings-on.

Grabbing her mother's arm Nicole sat down next to her, the worry and stress clearly evident on her young face.

"What happened out there? Did you get to see dad? Is he alright? Was it Voldemort that attacked you?" Nicole fired questioned at her mother as the others sat awaiting the details.

"No it wasn't 'you know who" Remus quickly answered, dispelling their fears.

"Yes, we seen your father, and he is as well as can be expected in that awful place" Jessica said as she fiddled with her food, her appetite being now somewhat diminished.

"Who was it then that attacked you?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix and a couple of other death-eaters, I didn't see who they were" Jessica explained as she could see Harry hungry for information.

"Well you are both home safe now" Arthur commented, as he attempted to change the subject for the time being.

Having had their fill of dinner and sweets, they all moved inside, Molly advising the kids it was time for bed, in no uncertain terms.

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs up to Ron's room, quickly closing the door so they could talk uninterrupted.

Nicole followed Ginny up to the second floor, looking back down the stair Nicole hesitated, "I'll be there in a few minutes" she said looking up to the young red head.

"Don't be too long or mum will be on the war path" Ginny jokingly said before disappearing into her room for the night.

Sitting on the rickety staircase, Nicole listened to the conversation in the sitting room. Molly, Arthur and Bill, expressing their concerns at the day's event, and the risk, in not only getting the kids back to Hogwarts, but in any further visits to Azkaban.

Her stomach churned, as the reality of the situation hit her. Everyone she loved and cared for was in danger, she could have easily lost her Mother and Remus tonight… with her thoughts now utterly unsettled, and not wanting to hear anymore she climbed the stairs and crept into the darkened room.

Arrangements were made for an order meeting tomorrow night at the Burrow, their tasks to locate Pettigrew and to safely get the kids back to Hogwarts.

Taking his arm, Jessica assisted Remus up the stairs and into the bedroom as the others also headed to bed for the night.

Remus slumped down onto the makeshift bed, Jessica removing his shoes before disappearing behind the temporary screen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we went to bring Sirius back" Jessica softly uttered as she pulled on her nightshirt, "That is why you didn't talk much on the boat ride back, isn't it?"

Remus gave a slight groan, astonished that after all they had been through tonight, that she now wanted to discuss something that in the scheme of things on longer mattered.

Poking her head around the blanket, she waited for an answer.

"Jess, it doesn't matter now".

"Yes it does" she said as she settled herself on the end of his bed. "I don't want you thinking I didn't trust you".

"You didn't trust me" Remus said as he propped up his pillow ready for a long debate.

"I did, and do trust you" She implored. "I just didn't trust you not to try and stop us".

"And you were right, I would have stopped you" Remus stated, raising his eyebrow at her.

"So you understand why I didn't tell you?".

"Yes, but you should have told me the truth when you got back".

"I know we should of, and I'm sorry" she said lowering her head.

Remus smiled as he gazed at her, her usual ploy to gain a little sympathy, "Well I guess I have to forgive you now, after saving my life".

"Well there is that too" Jessica said with a cheeky grin.

"Now can I get some sleep, before you start snoring" he teased.

"Oh! I don't snore" Jessica snapped indignantly as she disappeared behind the blanket and climbed into bed.

"Night".

"Night Remus".

As the rest of the occupants of the Burrow slept, one person was finding sleep the hardest come by.

Thanks

R & R!


End file.
